DragonXCampione!
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Campione, es el titulo para aquellos seres humanos que logran el improbable y prácticamente imposible acto de matar a un dios, tomando para si sus poderes divinos, volviéndose la irracionalidad que pisotea lo irracional dictado por los dioses, pero, ¿que pasaría si un humano en especial, el portador del Sekityuutei, se vuelve un Campione?
1. Rey de Reyes

Bien, sean bienvenidos todos a esta que es mi tercera historia seria aquí en FanFiction, dejando de lado el oneshot del reto de pokémon y la historia en reestructuración de la misma saga de videojuegos (que todo sea dicho pienso borrar por completo ya que no logro dar con la forma apropiada de reescribirla), y probablemente la más complicada de las tres, ya que a diferencia de "A New Legend" que tomo las bases de un juego que termine hace mucho y me sé prácticamente de memoria, o de "Assassins Creed: Dead Zone" que solo tomo los conceptos del juego que ya termine y algunas cosas de entregas posteriores y lo integro a una historia incompleta y no muy larga, este es entremezclar dos historias extremadamente complejas (aclaro, aunque tomare bases de los animes la mayoría saldrá directamente de las NL) y largas por el concepto de las mitologías y la forma tan distinta en que son abordadas.

Tan solo para escribir este capítulo tuve que releerme el tomo 7 de Highschool DXD y repasar una y otra vez las cosas que tengo pensado desde quien sabe cuánto sobre Campione!, ya ni se diga para futuras entregas. Esta es probablemente la que será más extensa de mis historias y, por lo mismo, la que podría llegar a ser la más esporádica de todas, pero dado que mi musa está bloqueada con respecto a mis otros dos proyectos y está muy enfocada en este, pues no me queda de otra que seguir adelante con este. Y una aclaración, la historia parte en la mitad del combate contra Loki, la versión de la NL. También, no prometo poder emular la forma de ser de ninguno de los personajes, pero veré que puedo hacer.

En fin, espero les guste.

-Diálogos-

-"Diálogos por comunicadores mágicos o tecnológicos"-

- **Hechizos o canticos** -

[Diálogos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears]

- _Pensamientos_ -

- ** _Hechizos o canticos internos (hechos mentalmente)-_**

[ _Pensamientos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears_ ]

 ** _(Lugar, fecha, indicaciones)_**

(Comentarios)

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Rey de reyes, el Victorioso Campeón de los Dragones!**

Issei miraba la situación con una expresión de seriedad que pocos habían visto antes, pero no era para menos, las cosas no pintaban bien.

Frente a él, el lobo Fenrir se mantenía en posición de ataque, con los musculos tensados y gruñendo ferozmente. Sus hijos, Sköll y Hati estaban a su lado, Sköll mantenía la cadena que se suponía debía frenar a Fenrir en su hocico, lejos de ellos.

En el cielo, cinco Midgardsormr artificiales serpenteaban y siseaban de forma peligrosa.

Tras esta feroz comitiva de bestias, el dios nórdico del engaño, Loki, lo miraba con una expresión de superioridad que lo enfermaba.

A su lado, Vali respiraba algo pesadamente con el casco de la armadura destruida al igual que él mismo. Ambos, junto con el dragón legendario Tannin que estaba tras ellos habían sido heridos fatalmente por Fenrir, obligándoles a usar las lágrimas de fénix que llevaban consigo.

El equipo de Vali, el grupo Gremory, el as del arcángel Miguel, Irina, el Cadre Barakiel, y la Valquiria Rossweisse permanecían un poco más atrás, a la espera de que las bestias atacaran. A lo lejos, olvidado al no poder usarlo como se quisiera, se encontraba la réplica de mjolnir.

- _No queda de otra, tendré que usarlo_ \- pensaba entre frustrado y aliviado el castaño mientras recordaba las palabras que Azazel le había dicho la noche anterior cuando estaba lejos del resto.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

-Escucha Issei, ya lo hablé con el resto, en caso de necesidad podrás liberarlo- dijo con seriedad mortal el líder de los ángeles caídos.

El castaño por su parte, lo miro incrédulo –pero, para eso necesito…-.

-Las llaves de cada facción y la "portera", lo sé- le cortó Azazel –Tannin tendrá la llave de los demonios, Baraquiel la de mi facción y hablamos con Odín, no tiene problemas con que pelees con todo aunque mates a Loki, la llave de los ángeles fue confiada a la valquiria, y ya la llamé a ella- explicó con detenimiento ante el sorprendido castaño.

 ** _(Fin Flashback)_**

Tras aquello apenas y pudo dormir, aun cuando Rias había tratado de calmarlo, está muy ansioso, se sentía un poco culpable, pero deseaba que las cosas se pusieran tan mal que pudiera revelarles al fin la verdad, y ahí estaba la oportunidad, aunque le molestaba el hecho de que sus compañeros fueran heridos, ya no tenía razón para contenerse.

-¡Loki!- gritó decidido, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente la del dios que lo vio curioso –pese a todo, te estoy agradecido- dijo dejando incrédulos a todos (salvo a Tannin y a Baraquiel que sabían a qué se refería y al equipo de Vali que se sentían curiosos) y aumentando la curiosidad del dios –gracias a ti, por fin puedo dejar de ocultarle cosas a Buchou y a mis amigos, por eso, te doy las gracias- ante estas palabras dio una leve inclinación antes de levantar la mirada, mostrando unos ojos en verdad serios –en agradecimiento, te daré la batalla digna del Ragnarok que tanto deseas-.

Sus compañeros lo miraron incrédulos ante semejantes palabras. Justo en ese momento, una voz se escuchó por prácticamente toda el área.

-Fufufu, finalmente actúas como lo que en verdad eres, Ise- dijo aquella seductiva voz femenina con satisfacción al tiempo que en un destello dorado y rojo, una hermosa joven aparecía al lado de Issei.

Su estatura era un poco menor que la del castaño, y su figura era comparable a la de Xenovia. Un brillante y sedoso cabello dorado caía como una cascada de oro por su espalda, y en su rostro de delicadas facciones dos ojos zafiro brillaban con intensidad.

Vestía un conjunto ajustado de color negro y rojo con una cinta blanca al cuello que simulaba el cuello de una camisa blanca (la ropa que suele usar para el combate en el anime). En su mano derecha empuñaba un hermoso estoque plateado.

-Aunque es algo que esperaba que pasara, después de todo, eres mi Ise- continuó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa, despertando la ira de las féminas Gremory.

-Vali, aléjate un poco- pidió el castaño mientras se giraba a la rubia que le imitó, quedando cara a cara.

-¿No vas a saludarme?, ¿no me darás un abrazo entre lágrimas de alegría por verme tras tanto tiempo?, ¿ni siquiera un beso?- pregunto entre coqueta y decepciona la rubia, molestando a las chicas aún más.

-Ahora no Erica, prepara el cerrojo- demandó el castaño para sorpresa de sus amigos, el no solía ser así de, ¿dominante, era la palabra que buscaban todos?, con las chicas lindas.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así - comentó la rubia, sabiendo bien que eso molestaría más a las demonios y al ángel a sus espaldas (parecía que no se aburriría con ellas cerca) antes de sostener con firmeza su estoque frente a ella con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose, para luego abrirlos de golpe y lanzar hacia el cielo la espada.

-¡Cuore di Leone!- exclamó al tiempo que un círculo mágico de color rojo surgía en el aire y absorbía la espada, apareciendo otro círculo mágico de color plateado que apenas y soltaba un tenue brillo bajo ambos y provocando que Vali se aleje de ellos por precaución.

Pero era un círculo mágico raro, no tenía ningún carácter grabado, solo era un gran círculo central con otros dos círculos dentro, en los cuales Issei y la recién identificada como Erica se mantenían de pie. Alrededor del circulo mayor estaban tres anillos concéntricos con 3 círculos más en el anillo exterior, estos tres con el mismo tamaño que los dos en el centro. Más que un hecho de magia, parecía hecho de acero o plata.

-Empecemos pues- dijo Tannin mientras reducía su tamaño hasta igualar el de un perro grande y se colocaba en uno de los círculos, siendo imitado por Baraquiel y Rossweisse.

Ante la confusa mirada de los que no entendían nada, tanto Erica como Issei cerraron los ojos, la rubia también alzo ambos brazos y empezó a recitar una especie de cantico.

- **Un Campione, godslayer, es un gobernante supremo** -.

-¡¿Digiste, Campione?!- preguntó incrédulo Loki, mirando estupefacto lo que sucedía frente a él antes de cambiar a una expresión de éxtasis tras comprender de que iba todo –fufufufu ¡hahahahahah! ¡Bien, libera todo tu poder, Sekiryuutei!- esto confundió y mucho a los demás, ¿qué podría desatar tal emoción en el dios nórdico?

Mientras tanto, al tiempo que Erica había hablado, Baraquiel había extendido su mano derecha, produciendo en esta un círculo mágico de los ángeles caídos de color purpura bastante pequeño y se inclinó, dirigiéndolo al círculo sobre el que estaba.

- **Ya que puede matar a un ser celestial, puede por consiguiente invocar los poderes divinos pertenecientes a los dioses** \- siguió Erica al tiempo que el círculo mágico en manos del Cadre tocaba el circulo en el suelo.

Apenas lo hizo, los caracteres se esparcieron por un tercio de los aros, respetando el círculo al centro y las "porciones" pertenecientes al dragón y a la semi-diosa, tomando dicha parte la coloración purpura.

- **Un Campione, Godslayer, es un señor** \- continuó Erica al tiempo que la valquiria imitaba al caído, apareciendo en su mano derecha un circulo angelical de color blanco y lo acercaba al sello en el suelo – **ya que el poder para matar a una deidad está en sus manos, pueden dominar a todos los mortales sobre la Tierra** \- al igual que con el anterior, las marcas angelicales y el brillo blanco se expandió por otro tercio del sello, quedando plateado y sin caracteres solo la parte bajo Tannin.

- **Un Campione, Godslayer, es un demonio** \- apenas esas palabras dejaron los labios de la rubia, el dragón apareció otro círculo más en su garra derecha, este era rojo con claros caracteres demoniacos **-¡Puesto que, en toda la humanidad viviendo en la Tierra, aquellos con el poder para oponérseles no existen!** \- nuevamente, los caracteres y el color se esparcieron, quedando lleno el sello con excepción de los círculos al centro.

- **Por eso, mi señor, rey de reyes, aquel que nos guía bajo el inmenso cielo, ya sea en impetuosa tempestad o en luminosa tranquilidad, el Emperador Dragón de la Victoria, yo, su fiel caballero, lo libero de los limitantes que usted voluntariamente aceptó portar en su ser** \- termino la rubia bajando los brazos y abriendo los ojos, levemente sonrojada.

Issei por su parte también abrió los ojos, completamente sereno, dicha expresión no cambio cuando Erica rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y cuando esta acerco su rostro, él bajo e inclinó el suyo un poco y cerró los ojos al tiempo que deshacía la armadura en sus manos, poniéndolas en la cintura de la chica, aceptando el beso sin problemas.

Dicho acto dejo estáticas e incrédulas a las Gremory y al ángel, tanto que no notaron como al momento del beso, los tres anillos en el sello giraron, dos en sentido del reloj y uno en sentido contrario, hasta que alcanzaron un punto en específico y se escuchó un chasquido que recordaba a un cerrojo abriéndose. Al instante, los colores y caracteres de las tres facciones del sello fueron reemplazados por un brillante color dorado y caracteres que fueron reconocidos por muy pocos, siendo su origen el antiguo persa.

Dichos caracteres inundaron el círculo bajo Erica y se empezaron a propagar por los pies de la rubia, cubriendo lentamente su cuerpo. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la base del cuello de la joven que las Gremory e Irina notaron el extraño fenómeno.

Cuando los caracteres llegaron a sus labios, estos parecieron pasarse hacia Issei, de alguna manera, perdiéndose por dentro de sus labios, pero aun así resplandeciendo sobre su piel, como si el brillo mismo la traspasara, propagándose por todo su interior, inclusive viéndose a través de la armadura.

Finalmente, los caracteres llegaron a los pies del castaño, llenando el círculo bajo este. Apenas este estuvo lleno, el gran círculo central se llenó de caracteres y los tres anillos volvieron girar, esta vez en sentido contrario, escuchándose nuevamente el chasquido pero aún más fuerte.

Diez picos salieron alrededor del último de los anillos, y sobre cada uno de estos, un círculo se generó, cada uno con un dibujo persa distinto: un toro, una corriente de aire, un ave, un camello, un carnero, una oveja, un jabalí, un caballo, el rostro de un joven, y un hombre con una espada.

El propio cuerpo original del sello empezó a trazar lo que parecía algún tipo de V con un par de alas y un círculo que de alguna manera recordaba al sol. Finalmente, un par de garrotes gigantes y también dorados aparecieron cruzados tras todo esto.

Acompañando al cambio radical del sello, un intenso poder mágico se había sentido con claridad, y por increíble que pareciera para sus amigos (ya que todos sabían que apenas tenía un poco de poder mágico), provenía de Issei, quien se había separado de la rubia y había abierto los ojos, ya no mostrándose de color café, ahora eran de un brillante dorado, con las pupilas reptilianas de un igualmente brillante color esmeralda.

-Ya podemos empezar, Loki- dijo con seriedad mirando directamente al dios nórdico a los ojos a la vez que el sello desaparecía y la espada volvía a aparecer en la mano de Erica antes de levantar la voz –Ossan, Baraquiel-san, Rossweisse-san, encárguense de los clones de Midgarsormr- indicó el castaño.

-Tranquilo, esas copias no son nada- aseguró Tannin alejándose un poco y recuperando su tamaño normal. Los otros dos se limitaron a asentir.

-Buchou, les explicare todo después, pero por ahora retengan a Sköll lo más que puedan-.

Sus amigos lo miraron incrédulos, su presencia, su mirada y su tono de voz de alguna forma les hacía imposible negarse, ¿cuándo había obtenido semejante carisma?

-Erica, ayúdales-.

-Entendido, pero espero una buena recompensa por esto, ¿de acuerdo, Ise?- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Lo discutiremos luego- fue todo lo que dijo Issei antes de mirar a Vali quien se veía muy sorprendido y emocionado –tú tienes planeado algo para Fenrir, ¿no?-.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?-.

-Azazel-sensei y Odín me comentaron que de seguro quieres algo de Fenrir, sea lo que sea, háganlo ya, tú y tu equipo- indicó antes de dar un par de pasos en dirección al extasiado Loki que, pese a todo, esperaba pacientemente –yo me encargare del resto-.

-¿Enserio?, ¿te encargaras de Loki y de Hati a la vez?-.

-No, yo me encargare de Loki, pero llamaré a un amigo para que se encargue de Hati y de Sköll- explicó antes de empezar a expulsar una intensa aura mágica y empezar a recitar - **¡Tú has violado el pacto y pecado en la tierra! el Lord ha hablado, el pecador debe ser castigado. Su columna puede ser aplastada; sus huesos pueden ser rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo; su sangre puede ser derramada sobre la tierra y ser revuelta en una espuma sangrienta. Me convertiré en aquel que entierra los colmillos en la carne del pecador, que la voluntad del Lord sea seguida: ¡Serás purgado!-** palabras llenas de poder habían salido de sus labios, al tiempo que una terrible presión se sentía en el ambiente y bajo él aparecía un círculo con un dibujo de un jabalí.

 **-¡El Jabalí te destrozará! ¡El Jabalí te exterminará!-** a cada palabra, una sensación terrorífica empezaba a invadir el lugar y los presentes sentían un feroz escalofrío en la columna vertebral. En el caso de Tannin, Vali, Bikou, Loki y un poco de Arthur, dicho escalofrió era de emoción.

 **-¡Este es mi alarde de victoria sobre los dioses, el himno de mi fuerza!-**

 **-¡Este es mi insulto a los dioses, que son mis rivales!-**

 **-¡Esta es mi declaración de desafío, con el fin de aprovechar mi fuerza asesina de dioses!-**

 **-¡Oh dioses etéreos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, enfurézcanse por la muerte de sus hermanos!** \- esta frase de alguna manera, molestó especialmente a Loki, algo comprensible considerando que Loki entraba en esta categoría de deidades.

 **-¡Oh dioses ctónicos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, esperen inútilmente por el día en que mi sacrilegio regrese contra mí!-**

 **-¡Oh dioses marinos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, enlútense con un canto fúnebre ante su propia impotencia!-**

 **-¡Soy el enemigo de todos los dioses! ¡Soy el usurpador de la fuerza divina!-** exclamó con ferocidad.

 **[Persian Warlord: Boar]**

Al instante, una fisura en el aire apareció sobre el castaño. Un potente chillido se escuchó del interior, y poco a poco dos enormes, filosos y torcidos colmillos empezaron a salir. Al tiempo le siguió un titánico jabalí negro azabache, de brillantes y feroces ojos rojos envuelto en una llameante aura roja que lanzó un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar la tierra misma.

La presencia de la bestia puso en alerta a los lobos presentes, inclusive los dragones artificiales en el cielo enfocaron su vista en el titánico ser.

-Te encargó a Hati, luego termina con Sköll- apenas dijo eso, el jabalí soltó un rugido que levanto un feroz viento y cargo a una velocidad que parecía imposible para una bestia de 20 metros en contra de Hati, embistiéndole y empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás.

Sköll, quien había flexionado las patas para moverse y ayudar a su hermano, fue rápidamente atacado por Kiba y Xenovia (quien portaba tanto a Durandal como a Ascalon), logrando algunos cortes profundos en su pecho, permitiendo que Koneko conectara un poderoso golpe de senjutsu en la cabeza que lo empujo una distancia considerable, antes de ser bombardeado por rayos, ráfagas de luz y esferas de poder de la destrucción de parte de Irina, Akeno y Rias.

Los dragones habían sido obligados a esquivar los constantes ataques de fuego, electricidad y magia que les bombardeaban, alejándose bastante del área, poniéndose serios sus atacantes cuando ya no había riesgo de lastimar a sus aliados.

Fenrir iba a atacar en el instante en que el jabalí había empezado su ataque, pero un ataque en conjunto de un bastón y una espada lo retrasaron levemente, permitiendo que Kuroka limitara sus movimientos con senjutsu.

Vali y su equipo rodearon rápidamente a Fenrir, antes de que el descendiente de Lucifer se girara y viera al castaño –bien, te lo dejo entonces- antes de volver a girarse y empezar a recitar –¡ **Yo, aquel que despertó!-** mientras Kuroka generaba un círculo mágico bajo todos ellos y desaparecían junto a Fenrir.

-¡Jajaja!, ¡No está mal, Sekiryuutei!, ¡pero al final todo será inútil!, ¡mi hijo matara a ese molesto Hakuryuukou y regresará para terminar con ustedes y Odín!- se jactó Loki.

-Si Fenrir logra regresar, ¡Yo mismo lo convertiré en un abrigo para Draig!- exclamó Issei antes de flexionar las piernas y abrir las alas de la armadura, saliendo disparado a una velocidad imposible, más rápido de lo que se había movido hasta ahora.

Loki, incapaz de reaccionar por la sorpresa, recibió el golpe en el estómago de lleno, pero más que golpe parecía ser una embestida, pues aunque había salido disparado hacia atrás, el puño izquierdo del Campione aún estaba enterrado en su abdomen y el castaño no dejaba de empujar. El dios levanto la mirada, notando como el castaño tenía el brazo derecho preparado para golpear, con una incandescente esfera de energía roja y dorada frente a su puño derecho.

El dios no pudo evitarlo, sonrió de emoción.

-¡Dragon-shoot!- gritó al tiempo que golpeaba la esfera y dirigía el ataque hacia Loki, quien fue golpeado de lleno por una increíble ráfaga de poder, siendo empujado a varios kilómetros de distancia mientras Issei volaba a toda velocidad para darle alcance.

 ** _(Vs. Sköll)_**

Con el grupo Gremory las cosas estaban más o menos bien. De momento habían logrado mantenerse fuera de alcance mortal de los colmillos y las garras de Sköll, pero poco más, no lograban hacer un daño serio en el lobo, inclusive las heridas infligidas por ambos [Knight] y la [Torre] no parecían siquiera ralentizarlo un poco.

Koneko saltó y trató de conectar un golpe repleto de ki, más el lobo dio un rápido salto a un lado, por lo que el golpe solo destruyó una parte del suelo rocoso.

Un par de ases de velocidad se acercaban por detrás del lobo, que giró con un movimiento rápido y lanzó un zarpazo al suelo, destruyendo la roca frente a ellos y obligando a Kiba y Xenovia a detenerse.

Una lluvia de lanzas de luz de parte de Irina se clavaron en su pelaje, pero el lobo se sacudió y todas se desprendieron de inmediato. Apenas y se veía un pequeño rastro de sangre de las heridas.

Una potente esfera de poder demoniaco se estrelló en la frente del lobo, que derrapo varios metros hacia atrás soltando leves quejidos de dolor, más no se veía muy afectado ya que esquivo sin muchos problemas el relámpago de Akeno.

-¡Apenas y le hacemos unos rasguños!- exclamó molesta Xenovia mientras bloqueaba usando ambas espadas y mucho esfuerzo un zarpazo del lobo, Koneko saltó sobre ella para golpear al lobo, logrando empujarlo un poco pero sin que se mostrase muy afectado por el golpe.

-Se te olvida que nuestro deber solamente es retenerlo- dijo Erica quien estaba sobre una formación rocosa antes de empuñar con fuerza su espada - **León de acero, ¡a ti, te confió las palabras de poder de lamento y furia! Báñate en la sagrada sangre de sus últimos momentos, ¡Y manifiéstate como la sagrada lanza de Longinus!-** tras recitar aquel hechizo, lanzó su espada al aire, apareciendo un círculo mágico de color rojo mientras la espada cambiaba a una hermosa lanza con hoja de plata y guarda de oro, la cual empuño con maestría y lanzó contra Sköll, atravesando limpiamente una de las patas del lobo que rugió en dolor para sorpresa de los Gremory.

El lobo la enfocó con ira y se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante pese a tener una pata herida.

-¡ **Sandalias de Hermes!** \- convocó la rubia y bajo sus pies se formó otro círculo mágico más pequeño que el anterior. Sin más dio un salto que fue impulsado por el círculo, tomando altura a gran velocidad y evitando el ataque del lobo. Pateo el aire tras de sí como si estuviera impulsándose de un muro al tiempo que el circulo volvía aparecer en sus pies, impulsándose hacia donde estaba su lanza que había traspasado a Sköll, tomándola al tiempo que giraba y se volvía a poner en posición de ataque.

-¡¿Cómo es que puedes herirlo?!- pregunto incrédula Xenovia.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿quién eres y que quieres con mi Ise?- pregunto seria Rias, esa rubia no le daba confianza, y ver su interacción con su amado ciervo no había mejorado las cosas.

-Fufufu- Erica soltó una risa divertida antes de responder a las preguntas –puedo herirlo porque mi lanza tiene impregnada la maldición de Longinos, es un arma que puede matar a un dios, aunque no significa que estoy a la par de uno, solo que puedo herirlos, una bestia divina como lo es Sköll está dentro de mi capacidad de combate- eso sorprendió a los demonios, esa lanza tenía la misma propiedad que los colmillos de Fenrir –en cuanto a quien soy, ¡Yo soy Erica Blandelli, Diavolo Rosso de la orden de La Cruz de Cobre Negro, la caballero y amante del séptimo Campione y actual Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei!- se presentó con orgullo.

Amante, amante, amante, amante, amante, amante, amante, amante, amante, esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en las incrédulas mentes de las chicas en un eco interminable.

No faltó mucho para que una terrible aura emergiera de Rias y Akeno, ambas con sus furiosos ojos enfocados en la altiva rubia, aunque en el caso de Akeno mantenía su expresión de siempre.

-¡Qué dijiste!- grito enojada Rias rodeada de poder de la destrucción.

-Fufufu, me temo que necesitas una corrección- dijo Akeno con su tono sádico mientras la recorría la electricidad y se relamía los labios -quien se convertirá en la amante de Issei seré yo-.

Si bien el resto de las chicas también quería reclamar, Sköll se había lanzado al ataque de nuevo, obligándolas a centrarse en el combate junto a Kiba, aunque Asia, quien se mantenía en la retaguardia junto a Gasper (quien retenía a intervalos al lobo, aunque por solo algunos instantes), mantenía su expresión llorosa aun cuando curaba a todos todo lo que podía.

- _Así que es posible ganar ventaja a Buchou sin que ella lo note_ \- aunque ni siquiera el estar combatiendo pudo evitar que Xenovia pensara un poco sobre eso.

Erica por su parte mostro una expresión de superioridad –dije, que soy su amante, a diferencia tuya que apenas y apuntas a serlo, ¿Qué no viste el _bacio_ que compartimos? - dichas palabras incrementaron la furia en ambas diablesas quienes gracias a la habilidad de los demonios entendieron la palabra en italiano (N/a: bacio es beso en italiano)–y me encantaría dejarles en claro su lugar, pero mientras más se prolongue el combate contra los hijos de Fenrir más tiempo Ise estará limitado- esas palabras hicieron que ambas diablesas le dirigieran una mirada cuestionarte –mientras el jabalí este aquí, Ise no podrá atacar con todo, tenemos que terminar con los lobos para que pueda pelear con libertad-.

Ambas parecieron reaccionar con esas palabras, disminuyendo sus auras –bien, pero cuando terminemos con esto, discutiremos tú y yo-.

-Por mi parte está bien, te dejare en claro quién es la numero 1- aseguro Erica antes de que el círculo mágico apareciera bajo sus pies y se lanzara al ataque.

Rias se tragó como pudo su ira y desplego sus alas, elevándose junto a Akeno para atacar a distancia, más una llamada en el audífono especial que se le dio la detuvo.

-"Rias Gremory, ¿Puedes oírme? Soy el Vice-Gobernador de Grigori, Shemhaza"- escuchó la pelirroja.

-Sí, lo escucho-

-"Bien, sentimos el aura de Hyodou Issei hasta aquí, para que sea tan alta significa que liberó el sello, ¿no?, ¿necesitan ayuda?, tengo a Vritra listo para apoyar, pero esta algo inestable, aunque puede diferenciar entre aliados y enemigos y debería responder a los llamados de Hyodou Issei por medio de la Booster Gear"-.

-¡¿Vritra?!-.

-"Si, ah, puede que lo identifiques más como Genshirou Saji, Azazel introdujo los 3 sacred gears de Vritra en su interior, pero el resultado fue algo inestable, Saji no está 100% consiente pero no es dominado por Vritra tampoco"- explicó el cadre.

Rias meditó por unos instantes antes de asentir –por favor, envíelo cuanto antes, necesitamos apoyo con los hijos de Fenrir-.

-"No se diga más"- apenas esas palabras salieron del comunicador, un inmenso círculo mágico negro apareció en el suelo y de él salió un inmenso dragón cuyo cuerpo estaba formado de fuego negro.

Dicho ser la miró por unos instantes, luego pasó su vista a Akeno, y finalmente enfoco a Sköll, quien en ese momento esquivaba los ataques de Erica, Kiba y Xenovia.

Con un feroz rugido, el dragón embistió al lobo quien fue cubierto por llamas negras que reducían su fuerza cada vez más, siendo imposible que se liberara por su cuenta.

Rias no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad -¡Ahora chicos!- exclamó mientras ella misma creaba una inmensa esfera de poder de la destrucción y la lanzaba contra el lobo, impactando en la cabeza antes de que un intenso rayo por parte de su reina se expandiera por todo el cuerpo del lobo que aullaba de dolor.

-¡ **Sword Birth!** \- llamó Kiba antes de clavar su espada sacro-demoniaca en el suelo y que una oleada de espadas surgiera de la tierra, atravesando, aunque con dificultad, las patas del lobo.

-¡Raaaah!- Xenovia, por su parte, había blandido ambas espadas, lanzando una enorme onda de poder sacro contra el lobo mientras Irina a sus espaldas lanzaba una buena cantidad de aros de luz al grito de "Amén".

-¡Kya!- por su parte Koneko golpeó al lobo con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, parte que no estaba cubierta en llamas.

Como acto final, Erica lanzó nuevamente su lanza, esta vez atravesando los cuartos traseros del lobo.

Pese a todo esto, el lobo mostró una vez más su moustrosa resistencia, aullando ferozmente mientras seguía en su intento de librarse del dragón de fuego que lo retenía y quemaba.

-No, logramos, nada- dijo entre jadeos de cansancio la peli azul, usando a Ascalon como apoyo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, nosotros solo debemos retrasarlo hasta que el jabalí termine con Hati- repitió Erica mientras levantaba su mano y su lanza aparecía en esta.

Un rugido les llamó la atención, viendo algo cerca de ellos el jabalí que había invocado Issei frente a Hati, el cual se encontraba en pésimo estado, los feroces golpes que había recibido se notaban en el pelaje, uno de sus parpados estaba rasgado y tenía varios colmillos y garras rotas. Aunque se mantenía en pie, lograban ver que sus patas estaban temblando, estaba muy herido.

El jabalí no estaba mucho mejor, heridas y marcas de mordidas se veían por todo su pelaje, con sangre escurriendo de estas, un par de dientes ya no estaban y uno de los colmillos tenía un par de franjas, probablemente por las garras de Hati, pero se mantenía en pie firmemente.

El jabalí rasco el suelo un poco, estaba por cargar contra el lobo, y Rias notó algo, Hati y Sköll estaban alineados, espalda con espalda.

-¡Gasper, reten a Hati!-

-¡Sí!- exclamó el dhampiro mientras sus ojos enfocaban al lobo y brillaban de color dorado.

En ese momento el Jabalí había empezado su ataque.

Justo cuando Hati había flexionado las patas para esquivar la embestida un brillo purpura lo cubrió, congelándolo en su lugar por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el jabalí lo embistiera, atravesando el abdomen del lobo de lado a lado, pero el jabalí siguió con su carrera, levantando el lobo (que ya estaba libre del poder de Gasper y soltaba un aullido de profundo dolor) sin problemas.

-¡Muévanse!- grito Rias mientras todos se alejaban del lugar volando o, en el caso de Erica, saltando.

El jabalí pasó por ahí rápidamente, atravesando a Sköll por la espalda y llevándoselo junto a su hermano dejando atrás al furioso dragón. El jabalí no se detuvo hasta que impacto con fuerza en una formación rocosa especialmente grande (y destruyéndola en gran parte), lastimando severamente a los lobos que seguían con sus lamentos, pero la cosa no termino ahí. El jabalí soltó un rugido y el aura llameante que lo rodeaba aumento aún más hasta rodear a ambos lobos que fueron consumidos por las llamas entre aullidos de sufrimiento, desapareciendo en esas flamas carmesí.

La bestia dio un rugido victorioso mientras se desvanecía ante la vista de los jóvenes.

-Ahora Ise puede cambiar de encarnación- comento Erica mientras su lanza volvía a su forma de espada, ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Ya puedes explicarnos quien rayos eres?- preguntó seria pero elegante Rias.

-Sería un placer explicarte como son las cosas- aseguró Erica con una elegancia comparable a la de Rias mezclada con cierta gracia, antes de que ella también se pusiera seria –pero aun no es el momento de hablar, aunque Ise tiene más libertad para pelear ahora, no tiene su mejor arma lista y necesita ayuda para prepararla, debemos ir con él en caso de que la necesite-.

Aunque Rias no le agradaba reconocerlo, esta chica parecía saber más de esos extraños poderes que Issei estaba mostrando, por lo que era seguro que sus palabras eran verdad, ya se encargaría de averiguarlo todo una vez terminaran con esto.

Con un asentimiento, Rias sacó sus alas y voló a donde peleaba Issei, siendo seguida por todos, con Erica saltando de un círculo mágico a otro a su lado, manteniendo su paso.

Vritra se quedó unos minutos quieto, como si estuviera pensando algo, antes de seguirlos. Parecía que su estado actual tenia conflictos para la mayoría de las cosas, inclusive el avanzar o tomar decisiones.

 ** _Minutos antes, Vs. Clon Midgarsormr X5)_**

-Copias molestas- gruño Tanin mientras golpeaba con fuerza a una de las copias de Midgarsormr que había tratado de morderlo en el cuello.

-¡No son tan fuertes como el verdadero, pero no podemos subestimarlos!- comentó Baraquiel evitando una llamarada de dos y lanzando un poderoso ataque de rayo que impactó en ambos, pero estos solo se retorcieron y lograron liberarse del ataque, para molestia del Cadre –Tch-.

-Si hay algo en lo que destaca Midgarsormr entre los reyes dragones, probablemente es en su resistencia, pero aun con eso estas copias no son nada en comparación al verdadero- dijo Tannin antes de lanzar una bola de fuego que se tragó fácilmente el aliento de dos de los clones y siguió su camino, quemándolos –si pudiéramos reunirlos en un solo punto, los quemaría con un tiro-.

-Un solo punto- murmuró la valquiria antes de abrir los ojos de golpe -¡Lo tengo!- varios círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor, lanzando variados ataques mágicos que impactaban en los cuerpos de los clones, distrayéndolos un poco –¡Barquiel-dono, lance la descarga más poderosa que pueda, paralícelos!- exclamó antes de empezar a volar en círculos alrededor de los clones, dejando numerosos círculos mágicos tras de ella.

Con un grito de guerra, Baraquiel ataco tan fuerte como pudo a los 5 dragones, dañándolos un poco pero principalmente, haciendo que se retorcieran en el aire por las corrientes que circulaban por sus cuerpos.

Apenas Rossweise regresó a su punto de partida, se detuvo y activo los círculos mágicos, saliendo disparadas poderosas ráfagas de viento, agua y algunos fragmentos de hielo que los fueron empujando al centro, amontonándolos.

-¡Ahora, Tannin-dono!-.

-¡Con gusto!- exclamó el rey dragón mientras lanzaba una inmensa y poderosa bola de fuego, prácticamente un meteorito que arrastro a los clones, llegando al suelo y explotando en llamas al impacto, solo dejando un inmenso cráter llameante y algunas partes de los clones –problema resuelto, vamos a ver cómo van las cosas con Loki- indicó antes de que los tres volaran hacia donde peleaba el dios y el campione.

 ** _(Minutos antes, Vs. Loki)_**

Finalmente Issei llego a donde había terminado Loki, una formación rocosa bastante grande reducida a escombros, pero el dios no se veía en ningún lado. Un leve destello de los escombros le advirtió a tiempo para esquivar un proyectil mágico que voló varias rocas, mostrándose a Loki con un leve rastro de sangre en los labios.

-Fufufu, y yo que creía que era afortunado por ser el primero en enfrentar a ambos dragones celestiales juntos, pero ahora ¡soy el primero en enfrentarse al primer portador de una longinus que es un Campione!- exclamó emocionado el dios.

-Lamento decirte que ya me enfrente a otro campione con estos poderes, si acaso, eres el segundo en enfrentarme así, pero el primer dios en hacerlo-.

-Una lástima no ser el primero en todo, ¡pero seré el que te matara y eso es mejor aún!- afirmo emocionado antes de lanzar una ráfaga de ataques mágicos que Issei esquivó como pudo antes de impulsarse y cargar contra Loki a gran velocidad.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de impactarlo desapareció y apareció a sus espaldas, lanzando un ataque mágico que le dio de lleno.

-Fufufu, ya veo, tu velocidad de embestida aumento, pero cualquier otro movimiento sigue siendo igual, ¿no?, supongo que está relacionado con el jabalí que invocaste- dedujo risueño el dios.

-Tch _lo descubrió muy fácilmente_ \- pensó frustrado el campione.

[No lo subestimes compañero, él es el dios del engaño, es alguien muy astuto, dedujo sin problemas para que era el ritual, y también las funciones extra de la encarnación del jabalí, lo mejor es terminar esto lo más pronto posible]

- _Lo sé, pero hasta que el jabalí no termine con los hijos de Fenrir no podré cambiar de encarnación, solo nos queda resistir hasta entonces_ \- el castaño regenero el casco de su armadura y volvió a cargar contra Loki.

Este esquivo en el último momento como antes y ataco con un proyectil mágico en su costado, que falló ya que Issei se detuvo de golpe y disparo un dragon-shot que Loki bloqueo con un círculo mágico, que fue destruido por el puño de Issei.

Más el golpe no llegó a su verdadero objetivo ya que Loki se había desvanecido como un espejismo.

-¡Vamos, esfuérzate más, Hyodou Issei!- exclamó Loki con un látigo de magia pura que agitó contra él.

El castaño logro esquivar el ataque al tiempo que abría la zona de la boca de su casco y lanzaba un torrente de fuego que derritió las estalactitas de hielo que volaban en su dirección.

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Explosion!**

Tras cargar cinco incrementos de poder lo distribuyo a todo su ser antes de cargar aun más rápido que antes contra el dios quien apenas y pudo desvanecerse a tiempo, pero cuando Issei llegó a donde estaba el dios enterró la cola de la armadura, sus pies y manos en el suelo para detenerse de golpe, girar e impulsarse a la dirección donde había aparecido Loki quien apenas cargaba otra esfera de magia.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarla cuando el puño de Issei ya había conectado con su rostro, siendo ambos disparados en direcciones contrarias, el dios con sangre saliendo de la boca y el castaño con buena parte de la armadura destruida.

-Kuso- maldijo en voz baja el castaño, hasta que sintió como el jabalí se desvanecía tras la derrota de sus enemigos –al fin- murmuró mientras ponía una sonrisa fiera y empezaba a recitar - **¡Porque soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!-**.

 **[Persian Warlord: Bull]**

-Ese fue un buen golpe- comentó Loki para sí mismo que se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba el castaño cargando un círculo mágico, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver al castaño en el suelo con dos INMENSAS rocas en las manos sin mostrar ninguna dificultad.

-¡Sigamos, Loki!- gritó el castaño antes de lanzar las rocas con una facilidad ridícula.

Los proyectiles se acercaron a toda velocidad, no tenían nada que envidiarle a una bala. Loki generó un circulo de defensa que apenas y resistió el impacto, dejándolo incrédulo ante la fuerza con que fueron lanzadas.

Otras dos más volaron contra él y se estrellaron contra su defensa, destruyéndola. Loki iba a contraatacar, pero para su incredulidad el castaño estaba frente a él con un pilar de roca tan grande como un autobús en brazos con el cual lo mandó a volar a la distancia de un golpe.

Loki se volvió a estrellar con el suelo con gran fuerza. Había aterrizado algo cerca de los dos grupos que se acercaban a ver, haciéndolos detenerse de golpe. Issei apareció volando con el pilar en manos y usándolo cual martillo para aplastar a Loki, pero este se protegió con un poderoso domo de magia.

Rias y los demás estudiantes sequito miraban esto incrédulos, no solo Loki había sido lanzado a volar cual bala de cañón, si no que Issei sostenía un enrome pilar de roca con una facilidad que ni siquiera Koneko podría igualar, para ellos esto era imposible.

Por su parte, Tannin veía esto con una sonrisa de orgullo, Baraquiel con indiferencia y Ross con la boca levemente abierta.

-Conque- tragó un poco de saliva antes de seguir –esto es, un Campione- murmuró sorprendida la valquiria.

-Debe estar usando la encarnación del toro- comentó con tranquilidad Erica, llamando la atención de los demonios a su alrededor.

-¿toro?- pregunto confundida Xenovia, al igual que el resto, aun no entendía de qué iba todo.

-Supongo que puedo explicarles un poco ahora- respondió la rubia sin despegar su vista de la pelea, viendo como el pilar era destruido por el dios y el castaño lanzaba la parte que quedaba contra él –hace poco, Issei viajo a Italia- explico, recibiendo un asentimiento de los demonios y la ángel junto a ella –durante su estadía se vio envuelto en el conflicto entre dos dioses, el dios persa de la guerra y la victoria, Verethragna, y el dios fenicio del mar y las tormentas que rige a todo el panteón fenicio, el rey Melkart, enfrento a ambos para detenerlos y evitar que redujeran una isla poblada a la nada, y tras matarlos en combate, obtuvo los poderes de ambos y ascendió al estatus de Campione, se convirtió en un asesino de dioses- ante estas palabras, todos fueron invadidos por una sensación de pura incredulidad.

–La autoridad que tomo de Verethragna es **Persian Warlord,** consiste en usar las diez encarnaciones de Verethragna, el jabalí es una, otra es la encarnación del toro, solo puede usarlas una vez cada 24 horas por lo que hoy no podrá usarlas de nuevo, el joven y la cabra aun no los puede usar, están bloqueadas, la oveja y el viento no sirven en combate y no tiene los requisitos para usar al héroe, por lo que de las encarnaciones que puede usar solo restan el camello, el ave de caza y el caballo blanco, aunque dudo que el camello llegue a funcionar, también es una autoridad de cuerpo a cuerpo- comentó al ver que Loki había tomado distancia y evitaba por todos los medios que el castaño se acercara, neutralizando tanto las rocas como los dragon-shoot que lanzaba en su contra.

Parecía que Issei había llegado a la misma conclusión, ya que empezó a recitar de nuevo.

-¡ **Oh Viento, oh trueno, oh lluvia, Yo te invoco, oh tormenta, escucha las llamadas del monta-nubes, date prisa y ven!** -.

 **[King of the Storm]**

Al instante dos inmensos garrotes aparecieron en sus manos mientras el viento se intensifico y empezó a llover –¡ **Yagarish el cazador!-** el garrote izquierdo se envolvió de corrientes de aire que el castaño agitó en dirección a Loki y este fue arrojado contra una formación rocosa por una ráfaga de viento - **¡Ayamari el conductor!** \- el derecho se rodeó de rayos y fue descendido como un mazo, en consecuencia, un rayo cayó del cielo directo a Loki quien grito de dolor.

-¿¡Pero que!?- exclamó sorprendida la valquiria, ya cerca de los jóvenes junto al cadre y el rey dragón.

- **King of the Storm** , es la autoridad que usurpo de Melkart que se manifiesta en Yagarish el cazador y Ayamari el conductor, antiguas armas de Melkart- explicó Erica –mientras los tenga en sus manos puede controlar tanto el viento como el trueno, y a diferencia de las encarnaciones de Verethragna, puede usarla más de una vez al día sin condición de uso, pero ponen una carga tremenda en sus brazos, especialmente Ayamari-.

-¡Maldito Sekiryuutei!- exclamó furioso Loki tras recuperarse del rayo, con algunas partes de su túnica quemadas.

-¡Te lo dije, te daría el combate que tanto quieres!- gritó en respuesta Issei bajando como mazos ambos garrotes, nuevamente el rayo cayó sobre el dios junto a una corriente de aire, presionándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Gaaaah!- gritó Loki en dolor, antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

-¿qué?- murmuró confuso el castaño, antes de sentir un brutal ataque mágico a sus espaldas que lo mando a volar a la distancia.

-¡No eres el único con autoridades, Sekiryuutei, YO soy el dios de la ilusión y el engaño!- exclamó Loki apareciendo de la nada.

Más no fue el único, cientos de Lokis aparecieron en la zona, rodeando al castaño sin problemas.

-Ahora, ¡Muere!- gritaron todos los Lokis lanzando torrentes de magia asgardiana pura mezclada con fragmentos de hielo.

En respuesta, Issei se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, volviéndose un auténtico tornado de viento y rayos mientras las joyas de la armadura brillaban.

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

[¡Compañero, te estás pasando! ¡Recuerda que aún no puedes soportar las autoridades y más de 5 incrementos al mismo tiempo, menos aún esta autoridad!] Advirtió Draig con un tono alarmado.

- _¡Lo sé!, pero el jodido bastardo es muy fuerte y no sé dónde rayos este el real!_ \- respondió frustrado el campione mientras se movía por todo el campo sin dejar de girar y aumentando el tamaño del tornado que era en ese momento, destruyendo a cuanto Loki alcanzaba, pero ninguno era el real.

Finalmente golpeó al último de los Loki, pero el verdadero seguía sin aparecer.

 **Reset!**

-Kugh- y su cuerpo no lo soporto más, perdiendo no solo los impulsos, si no que también el tornado se detuvo y sintió como los huesos de sus brazos se astillaban dolorosamente -¡Arggg!- el dios aprovechó el momento en que se detuvo, apareciendo y lanzando una esfera de magia concentrada a su pecho, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo a algunos metros frente a sus amigos, completamente aturdido y adolorido.

-¡Ise/Isse/-san/-kun/-sempai!- exclamaron preocupados todos los jóvenes.

-¡Desaparece, Sekiryuutei!- gritó Loki lanzando otro ataque más en dirección al castaño que no podía moverse.

-¡Ise/-kun!- gritaron Rias, Erica y Akeno, siendo las que más rápido reaccionaron, moviéndose lo más rápido que podían para llegar al castaño, pero parecía que Loki lo había previsto por que tres proyectiles mágicos se dirigían hacia ellas.

Rias y Erica lo bloquearon por reflejo, la primera con un círculo mágico que fue destruido en el acto pero que la protegió del mayor daño posible, recibiendo heridas insignificantes. Erica por su parte había convertido su espada en un escudo mágico rojo y plateado, que si bien resistió el impacto, ella fue detenida de golpe.

Akeno fue un caso aparte, ella ignoro el ataque, apenas y agachándose para que este pasara rosando su rostro. Llegó con Issei antes que el ataque de Loki y sin apenas pensar lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

El ataque llegó y genero una explosión brutal ante la estupefacta mirada de los jóvenes y la preocupada de Ross, Tannin solo se veía molesto.

Por su parte, Akeno estaba confundida, había escuchado la explosión, pero no había sentido dolor. Se irguió y miró a sus espaldas, viendo a un hombre de espaldas, con diez alas negras y con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban alzados, manteniendo lo que quedaba de una barrera.

-¿Por, qué?- preguntó en apenas un murmuró, mirando a su padre sin comprender lo que pasaba ni notando como de sus ojos bajaban un rio de lágrimas.

Él se giró a verla, con sangre saliendo de su frente y su boca –No, puedo perderte a ti también- fue todo lo que dijo Baraquiel antes de desplomarse de espaldas.

-¡No!- gritó desesperada Akeno, acercándose de golpe al caído.

Asia había llegado y había levantado un campo de sanación sobre ambos. Rias y Erica se apresuraron hacia el castaño, ayudándolo a sentarse, sosteniéndolo de un brazo cada una.

-¡No interferirán, acabare con el Sekiryuutei ahora mismo!- exclamó Loki preparando un ataque mágico, antes de verse obligado a esquivar un ataque de parte de Ross.

-¡No le pondrás una mano encima!- rugió Tannin lanzando una bola de fuego junto a Vritra que apenas llegaba.

El dios se cubrió del fuego y lanzo proyectiles mágicos en contra de los tres, siendo alejado de Issei y los demás.

Por su parte, el castaño observaba a Akeno llorar en el pecho de su padre, quien había salido del peligro mortal gracias a Asia.

-¿ _En verdad, odia a su padre?_ \- se preguntó Issei, antes de usar el bilingual en ella, decidido a saberlo de una vez por todas – _pechos de Akeno-san, ¿ella odia a su padre?_ \- la respuesta que recibió, no era una que esperaba.

-"No soy los pechos de Himejima Akeno. Yo soy el espíritu celestial de los pechos"-.

- _….¿eh?_ -.

-"Soy un espíritu al servicio del dios de los pechos, tu deseo obstinado hacia los pechos me ha convocado"-.

- _¿Dios de los pechos?, ¿hay un dios de los pechos?, ¿quiere darme un mensaje a mí, un asesino de dioses?_ \- preguntó incrédulo.

[Yo estoy igual que tú, socio, no, de hecho, ¡estoy peor!, ¿¡Como rayos es que existe un jodido dios de los pechos!? ¡Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso!] Aportó Draig bastante alterado, todo esto del Chichiryuutei lo había dejado muy sensible.

-"Al dios de los pechos poco le importa esas cosas, no busca ningún problema en el mundo humano, ni con ninguna religión, solo desea que todos disfruten del camino de los pechos, y tú eres de los más fervientes seguidores de ese camino, es por eso que me envió para ayudarte"-.

- _¿Ayudarme?, ¿Cómo?_ -.

-"Tienes un poder que es la clave para tu victoria, pero dicho poder está bloqueado, te ayudare a liberarlo, pero a cambio debes salvar los pechos de la joven que uso como medio"-.

-Je, _no sé si sea buena idea confiar en ti, pero-_ pensaba Issei mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Rias y Erica, quienes no comprendían la breve risa que hizo – _si puedo derrotar a Loki, y ayudar a Akeno-san, entonces ¡adelante!_ -.

-"¡Esa es la actitud!, ¡empecemos!"-.

Fue en ese momento, que algo hizo clic dentro de Issei, como si algo fuera activado, pudo escuchar una suave voz diciendo _"por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme a verlos una vez más?"_ y al mismo tiempo, un nuevo verso apareció en la mente del castaño.

 **-¡Oh Guardián de los justos, te invito y ofrezco sacrificios!-** recitó mientras se separaba de las confusas chicas, aunque Erica parecía intuir lo que pasaba **-¡Oh Guardián de los justos, te alabo y ruego!-** en ese momento, dio un par de pasos y alzo ambos brazos, siendo rodeado por un aura mágica de color dorado **-¡A aquel que apoya al cielo y desarrolla la tierra nueva, aquel que otorga la victoria y la gracia, yo realizaré la justicia, por favor, concédeme el camino correcto y la luz!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord:** **Goat]**

Un rayo descendió del cielo, impactando en el castaño, pero no produjo explosión ni nada parecido, parecía que había absorbido el rayo y lo usaba para cubrirse, puesto que era rodeado por una intensa aura eléctrica dorada.

Los que estaban cerca lo miraron sorprendidos, especialmente porque sus ojos estaban iluminados por completo de dorado, no se notaba ni la pupila ni el iris, solo unos ojos completamente dorados.

-Esa es, ¡la encarnación de la cabra!- exclamó contenta Erica al identificar el origen del fenómeno.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia los morenos frente a él, viendo que Baraquiel era ayudado a mantenerse de pie por Akeno, ambos viéndolo con sorpresa.

-Akeno-san, Baraquiel-san, hay alguien que quiere verlos- dijo Issei antes de apuntarles con sus manos.

Dos rayos salieron de estas, dando de lleno en el pecho de ambos (que para su sorpresa no causaba daño alguno, más bien les daba una sensación de calidez y seguridad muy reconfortante), iluminándolos un momento antes de salir por el mismo lugar y juntarse en una esfera frente a ellos que en pocos segundos salió disparada hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en las nubes de tormenta.

Feroces rayos parecieron surcar las nubes antes de que un nuevo rayo bajara del cielo, cayendo justo entre el campione y los ángeles caídos. Dicho rayo empezó a generar una figura humanoide que poco a poco fue ganando color y consistencia, hasta que finalmente se vio a una hermosa mujer.

La mujer en cuestión era la viva imagen de Akeno, pero con algunos años más, vestida con un atuendo de sacerdotisa.

Las expresiones de ambos, padre e hija, era de incredulidad pura, ambos con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a raudales.

-Cariño, hija mía, tenía tantas ganas de verlos de nuevo- dijo aquella mujer con algunas lágrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas y una suave sonrisa, dando un paso hacia ellos y extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Mamá!/¡Shuri!- exclamaron ambos lanzándose a ella, abrazándola con cariño.

Mientras Issei miraba esto con una sonrisa, los jóvenes a su alrededor se mantenían incrédulos, frente a ellos, una familia separada hace años se había reunido de forma temporal.

-¿esa es, la mamá de Akeno-sempai?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo Koneko.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- alcanzó a balbucear Rias.

-La cabra suele ser el símbolo de los sacerdotes en la cultura persa, es quien llama al relámpago y une los corazones de las personas- explicó Erica que veía todo maravillada.

-Mamá, yo, te eché tanto de menos- murmuro entre llantos Akeno, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-Yo también Akeno, pero no estés triste, siempre cuido de ti, siempre te estoy viendo- le aseguró acariciando suavemente su cabello –y aun tienes a tu padre-.

-¡No, él nos abandonó!- exclamó la joven, separándose un poco, mirándola a los ojos.

Baraquiel se mostró triste ante eso, tratando de alejarse de ambas, pero el firme brazo de su esposa impidió que se soltara del abrazo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa llena de amor antes de dirigirse a su hija.

-Akeno, mi niña, pase lo que pase, por favor, cree en tu padre- le pidió fortaleciendo su agarre sobre ambos -Tu padre podría haberle hecho daño a muchas personas hasta ahora. ¿Pero sabes? Es cierto que él te ama Akeno, al igual que a mí, él también te ama. ¡Es por eso, Akeno! ¡Por favor, amalo tú también!-.

-¡Madre! ¡Yo!- lloró amargamente Akeno, volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su madre -¡Quería ver a mi padre más a menudo! ¡Quería que mi padre acariciara más mi cabeza! ¡Yo quería jugar mucho más con mi padre! ¡Papá, Mamá! ¡Quería que viviéramos juntos nosotros tres!-.

-Shuri- habló quedamente el cadre, rodeando lentamente a su hija con un brazo y afirmando el que rodeaba a su esposa -no ha habido un día en el que dejara de pensar en ustedes dos- aseguro, besando la cabeza de Akeno antes de darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposa.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Akeno, abrazándolo también.

Fue en ese momento, que el aura alrededor de Issei aumento y pudo escuchar nuevamente al emisario del dios de los pechos.

-"Has logrado salvar los pechos de esta joven, en respuesta, el dios de los pechos te brinda su poder para esta pelea, úsalo bien, Chichiryuutei"- se despidió aquel ser.

En ese momento, aunque de forma algo renuente, Shuri se separó de su esposo e hija y miro directamente al campione.

-Hyodou Issei, te estoy en deuda por dejarme hablar una vez más con mi amada familia- le aseguró dando una inclinación respetuosa.

-No se preocupe, el poder ayudar a Akeno-san es suficiente pago para mí, y me gustaría poder asegurarle que los ayudaría a verse más veces, pero no sé cómo funcione esta encarnación realmente, lo siento por eso- respondió rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, más sin embargo, tengo un favor que pedirte-.

-¿Cuál sería? De estar en mi poder ayudaré-.

-Cuida de Akeno-

El chico se mostró algo sorprendido de que se lo pidiera a él, pero rápidamente asintió con confianza –Si, le prometo que la protegeré de todo lo que pueda causarle algún daño-.

-Gracias- dijo con la voz cargada de gratitud antes de girarse a su familia que la veían tristes –es momento de que me vaya, pero quiero que sepan, que los amo con todo mi corazón, y que siempre estaré velando por los dos- aseguró antes de darles un abrazo más.

-Yo, también te amo, Shuri, y te prometo haré todo lo posible para cuidar de Akeno- fue lo que dijo Baraquiel al corresponder al gesto.

-Mamá, yo también te amo, tratare, de acercarme a papa- lloró Akeno, apretando tanto como pudo el abrazo.

-Lo sé- respondió Shuri, lentamente desvaneciéndose en partículas de luz, logrando decir unas palabras más antes de desaparecer –los quiero-.

Issei miró esto con una sonrisa algo triste antes de ponerse serio y enfocar a Loki, quien esquivaba los ataques de los dos dragones.

-¡Ossan, gracias por el tiempo pero yo me encargaré de él!- exclamo mientras alzaba el vuelo, acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Como digas- fue todo lo que dijo el rey dragón mientras se retiraba junto a la valquiria, pero Vritra seguía con su ataque, e Issei podía sentirlo, no estaba del todo consiente.

- _Draig, ayúdame a comunicarme con Saji_ -.

[Entendido, procura usar también el poder de la cabra, podría facilitar las cosas] Respondió el legendario dragón mientras abría una comunicación entre las Sacred Gears.

-"Saji, ¿puedes oírme?"-.

-"¿Hyodou?, ¿qué pasa?, todo lo veo muy borroso, me siento raro, ¿Dónde estoy?"-.

-"Estamos en combate contra Loki, Azazel-sensei unió todas las sacred gears de Vritra dentro de ti, ahora mismo peleas contra Loki con el cuerpo de Vritra, o una manifestación, no sé, estas hecho de fuego"-.

-"¿Enserio?, supongo que eso explica por qué me siento así, ¿tengo que hacer algo en específico?"-.

-"Si, retrocede con los demás y trata de volver a la normalidad, yo me encargaré del resto"-.

-"Entendido"-.

-¡Loki!- gritó Issei cuando termino de acercarse.

Vritra por su parte soltaba al dios asgardiano, que al ver como se desvanecía resultó ser otra ilusión.

-¡Al fin llegas, Sekiryuutei!- exclamo emocionado el dios antes de lanzar otro torrente mágico en dirección al castaño.

 **-¡Oh rayo! ¡Oh rayo! Yo soy el conquistador que venció a mil con un centenar, vencí diez mil con mil y vencí a decenas de miles con diez mil. Ahora por el bien de los que están en el lado de la justicia, ¡libera el luminoso y brillante resplandor, y concédeme poder divino!-** cantó el castaño apuntando al cielo con un brazo, bajando del cielo un rayo hasta su palma, saliendo disparado contra el torrente cuando Issei apunto su palma al ataque.

La colisión de ataques resulto en una poderosa explosión de magia que levanto intensas ráfagas de aire.

-¡No es suficiente, Sekiryuutei!- aseguro el dios volviendo a multiplicarse, pero no solo eso, generó también ilusiones de Fenrir, Sköll, Hati, Midgarsormr y gigantes de hielo, todos atacando hacia la figura en armadura carmesí, los Loki con ataques de magia, los Midgarsormr lanzando fuego, los lobos y los gigantes cargando hacia él, listos para destrozarlo o aplastarlo respectivamente.

Por su parte, Issei se quedó quieto, reuniendo poder y enlazándose con sus compañeros que veían el combate. En ese instante que, para él y sus compañeros, el tiempo pareció moverse más lento.

-"¡Chicos, necesito su ayuda, préstenme su poder para dar el último golpe!"- pidió por la conexión formada por la encarnación.

Los demonios (incluido un desorientado Saji que apenas y se mantenía en pie, siendo ayudado por Kiba) y la ángel se veían confundidos de escuchar la voz del castaño en su mente, pero cuando escucharon una voz más, la voz de Erica, y vieron como esta empezaba a emanar un aura dorada que parecía dirigirse al castaño, entendieron que es lo que pasaba.

-"Yo soy tu caballero, soy tu espada, tu escudo, todo mi ser te pertenece, peleare a tu lado, no importa dónde o contra quien"- fue lo que le respondió Erica.

Viendo esto, uno a uno fueron cediendo poder al castaño.

-"Le verdad preferiría rostizarlo yo mismo, pero ya lo declaraste como tu presa, te prestare algo de mi fuerza"- respondió Tannin, siendo rodeado por una caótica aura morada.

-"El oponente frente a ti es un enemigo de mi señor Odín, por eso, con gusto te prestare mi poder"- en el caso de la valquiria, el aura fue blanca.

-"No entiendo del todo lo que pasa, ¡pero aplástalo Hyodou!"- apoyó Saji, siendo rodeado de un aura roja y negra.

-"Te debo tanto Issei-kun por lo que has hecho por mí, si con esto puedo pagarte un poco de todo lo que te debo, te compartiré mi poder con gusto"- aportó Kiba con un aura roja a su alrededor.

-"¡Adelante, Issei-sempai!"- alentaron Koneko y Gasper en las mismas condiciones.

-"¡Tú puedes, Issei-san!"-.

-"¡Termina con él Issei-kun!"-.

-"¡Dale un buen golpe por mí!"-.

-"Hyouou Issei, estoy en deuda contigo por permitirme ver a Shuri una vez más, y por darme la oportunidad de reconciliarme con mi hija, esto no es nada en comparación con lo que has hecho por mí, pero por favor, acepta mi poder"-.

-"También te debo mucho, Ise-kun, tanto que no sé cuándo terminare de pagarte, o si lo que puedo ofrecer será lo suficiente valioso, pero acepta por favor lo que te puedo dar"-.

-"Ve, toma de mi tanto como necesites y termina con él, mi lindo y querido Ise"- con esas palabras cargadas de cariño, Rias fue la última en ceder poder.

Fue en ese instante que le aura dorada que rodeaba a Issei recibió la energía de todos, aumentando enormemente.

-¡Todos me dieron su poder, todos confían en mí!, con esto, ¡no puedo perder!- grito al tiempo que rayos caían del cielo, destruyendo todas y cada una de las ilusiones y neutralizando los ataques que volaban contra él.

Pero ahí no acabó la cosa. Issei estiro su mano derecha, como si esperara algo que llegara. Un borrón pasó volando y él la atrapo, resultando ser la copia de mjolnir que aumento de tamaño y refulgió en unísono con el aura eléctrica de Issei.

Fue en ese momento que, sintiendo la inmensa aura mágica con afinidad al rayo, y viendo la robusta figura empuñando el martillo, Loki paso por un engaño de su propia mente.

-¡¿THOR?!- masculló incrédulo y furioso, deshaciendo la ilusión que lo ocultaba y apareciendo frente al castaño a varios metros.

-¡Rrraaahh!- rugió el castaño al tiempo que cargaba una inmensa cantidad de magia y truenos en el martillo y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia el dios que fue incapaz de evitarlo por la divina velocidad con la que fue lanzado.

Aquella arma legendaria dio de lleno en el abdomen del dios, haciéndole vomitar sangre al tiempo que salía disparado hacia atrás, sintiendo su carne ser quemada por las descargas, estrellándose cual meteorito entre las rocas y formando un cráter con marcas de quemaduras por la electricidad, estando derribado en el centro con el martillo sobre su abdomen que impedía se moviera de ahí al no poder moverlo.

Pero Issei no había terminado, no aun.

 **¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria!** \- recito mientras se elevaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto confundido Saji, y no era el único, todos estaban igual, hasta que un murmuro con cierto rastro de preocupación de Erica les llamó la atención.

-¿no pensara…?-.

\- **¡Sol inmortal, envíame un caballo veloz y luminoso!** \- en ese instante las nubes del cielo se dispersaron y un intenso brillo ilumino todo el lugar, parecía que un segundo sol había aparecido en el cielo.

-¡Eso es…!- gritó ahora verdaderamente preocupada Erica, alarmando a quienes la rodeaban.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?!- pregunto alarmada Rias, viendo como Issei se detenía en el cielo, enfocando con su mirada a Loki, con el segundo sol a sus espaldas.

-¡Esa es la forma en que derrotó a Verethragna y a Melkart, termino grave por hacer eso, prácticamente murió por eso!- dijo alarmada mientras empezaba a saltar con las sandalias de Hermes en dirección contraria.

-¡Espera, ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que detenerlo!- reclamó Rias furiosa.

-¡Ya es tarde, y el resultado será desastroso, tenemos que alejarnos!- explico entre gritos sin detenerse -¡No te preocupes, ahora es más fuerte, lo resistirá!-.

-Lo mejor será hacerle caso, ella estaba sabe más de esto que nosotros- comentó Tannin mientras tomaba a todos los jóvenes (ignorando sus reclamos) y se alejaba volando a gran velocidad seguido de la valquiria y el cadre, alcanzando a la rubia.

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

[¡Compañero, te estás pasando!] Recrimino alarmado Draig, pero el castaño lo ignoro

\- **¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!** \- termino de recitar al tiempo que cargaba 10 incrementos de golpe.

 **[Persian Warlord:** **White Stallion]**

A sus espaldas, un hermoso y brillante caballo de color blanco y dorado hecho de llamas solares apareció y lo impacto de lleno en la espalda, introduciéndose en la armadura que dejo de ser carmesí para volverse tan brillante y dorada como lo fue el caballo mismo, con todas las gemas brillando de color jade.

Fue así, que Issei cargo de lleno contra Loki, cayendo cual estrella con el único propósito de terminar con él de una vez por todas.

-¡Dragon….!- empezó a llamar el castaño ante la furiosa mirada de Loki, quien por más que lo intentara, no podía moverse.

-¡Maldito seas, Sekiryuutei!- gritó de ira antes de usar todo su poder en generar un domo de protección en un intento de resistir el embate.

 **Explosion!**

-¡… Solar Impact!- terminó al impactar su brillante puño contra la barrera, volviéndola añicos al instante y dando de lleno en Loki.

La explosión por el impacto fue brutal, produciendo un feroz viento que saco de balance a la mayora del grupo que se alejaba del lugar (salvo a los chicos en las garras de Tannin), llegando hasta ellos el intenso calor al cual solo el dragón era inmune, provocando que todos sudaran a mares en un instante.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- grito incrédulo Saji.

Tras 15 interminables segundos la explosión terminó, permitiendo a todos frenarse y admirar el resultado: un inmenso cráter, tanto que bien podría decirse que un verdadero meteorito había caído ahí y cualquiera podría creerlo, y que más que quemado, parecía como si la roca se hubiera fundido y no dejaba de expulsar un vapor agobiante.

-¡Ise!- gritó preocupada Rias.

Al instante la valquiria genero un inmenso círculo mágico sobre todo el cráter de cual salió una enorme cantidad de agua fresca que enfrió el terreno, terminando lleno de grietas y sin una sola gota de humedad a la vista por la temperatura tan grande que había tenido en ese momento.

Volaron con rapidez al epicentro del impacto, encontrándose con el castaño inconsciente en el centro con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, con sangre escurriendo de la boca y sin la armadura. No muy lejos de él estaba el martillo con varias grietas y algunas partes fundidas, junto a lo que parecía un brazo deforme de alguna estatua o escultura de roca.

-¡Ise!- volvió a gritar preocupada Rias, liberándose del agarre de Tannin y volando a toda velocidad para levantarlo y apoyarlo en sus piernas, notando alarmada que no respiraba y que su corazón se había detenido -¡Asia, rápido!- apresuró a la rubia mientras ella misma trababa de reanimarlo con su magia, siendo rápidamente ayudada por Akeno y koneko.

-¡Sí!- exclamó llorosa la [alfil, desplegando rápidamente el campo de su sacred gear sobre el castaño, alarmándose al ver que sus heridas no sanaban.

-¡¿Por qué no funciona?!- dijo Akeno al borde del llanto.

-Es inútil, el cuerpo de un campione es impermeable a la magia y resistente al senjutsu, inclusive una sacred gear de tipo curativo tiene menos efecto en ellos, solo funcionaria si le inyectaran la magia directamente- explico Erica que se mantenía calmada, ganándose miradas fulminantes de los amigos del castaño –tranquila, ya se está recuperando solo- agrego mientras señalaba el brazo izquierdo de Issei, donde un corte bastante profundo empezaba a cerrarse de forma visible aunque ninguna estaba tratando esa parte.

-¿Pero, como?- murmuró sorprendida Ross.

-Es la encarnación de la oveja, le permite incluso volver de la propia muerte sin importar la causa en tanto la active antes de morir, para mañana estará completamente sano- explicó mientras se acercaba un poco, acariciando suavemente el rostro del chico que empezaba a respirar –enserio, te gusta hacerme preocupar- le recriminó con voz dulce, para molestia de la mayoría de las chicas.

-En ese caso, ahora que Loki ya no está, ¿podrías decirnos de una vez quien rayos eres?- reclamó Rias, haciendo lo posible para no perturbar el descanso del castaño.

-Ya te dije quién soy, pero si quieres saber lo que falta, tendrás que esperar a que él despierte- respondió Erica con una sonrisa elegante que crispó un poco los nervios de Rias, quien solo atino a suspirar mientras todos ellos, junto al martillo y el "brazo" desaparecían en un círculo mágico.

Las explicaciones tendrían que esperar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Puff! Por fin termine y puedo descansar un poco mis castigadas manos.

El capítulo más largo que escribo hasta ahora, y solo es el primero, sin mencionar de que tengo que terminar el siguiente capítulo de "A new Legend" y empezar el siguiente de "Assassins Creed: Dead Zone", espero que ahora que saqué de mi sistema este proyecto mi musa me permita trabajar con esos que me está costando horrores escribirlos.

En fin, cualquier sugerencia constructiva es bienvenida así como opiniones, y a los que esperan las continuaciones de mis otros proyectos les doy una disculpa, pero simplemente no podía escribirlos y ya que esta idea no dejaba de rondar mi mente, pues no me quedó de otra, pero el siguiente capítulo de "A new Legend" tendría que estar a finales de mes.

 **Nota 11/12/17:** Por cierto, si tienen dudas de como es que Issei se volvió un Campione y de que pasara con su estatus como demonio al servicio de los Gremory, les comento que las respuestas que quieren están en el siguiente capitulo.

Es todo por hoy así que, nos vemos en la próxima.


	2. Historias del ayer, leyendas del mañana

¡Hola a todos! ….Paren ya con las cartas de amenazas escritas con sangre, ya actualice la historia.

Bueno, dejando las bromas a un lado, la verdad es que me sorprendió ver que fuera tan bien recibida, casi tanto o inclusive más que "Dead Zone", ¿tendrá que ver con la fiebre de historias de DXD que ha estado vigente desde hace unos meses? En fin.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero repito, esta es una historia muy compleja de escribir, especialmente porque, por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en capítulos con combates épicos contra deidades, Campione, héroes, y la lista sigue y sigue. Es decir, no me llega a la cabeza capítulos que no tengan combates, tendré que respaldarme y mucho de las LN para sortear ese problema, pero en los próximos capítulos serán muchos combates, espero que no los malacostumbre por eso.

Una prueba de eso será este capítulo ya que les traigo la razón de que Issei sea un Campione, es decir, el combate entre Verethragna y Melkart, y también la intervención de Issei. Para esto volví a leer el tomo 3 de Campione!, aquellos que sigan la LN sabrán que en ese tomo se muestra el nacimiento del 7° rey de reyes, y que es mucho más épico que el anime, no que el anime este mal, pero todo un tomo (que podría considerarse com capítulos del anime en una situación normal) se resumió en un solo capitulo, se perdieron muchos detalles, detalles que quiero aprovechar, aunque para que todo encaje en la historia sin usar demasiado las llamadas "licencias artísticas" o como prefieran llamarlas pues tendré que limitarme (por ejemplo el tiempo, en la NL Godou y Erica persiguieron a Verethragna por varios días, pero por la situación de Kuoh, y que Rias y el resto lo esperan en Japón, pues no me queda de otra que tomar el tiempo del anime para que así no esté más de una semana alejado de ellos, ya entenderán más al leer este capítulo), así que no me sorprendería que reconozcan más cosas del anime que de la LN (los que la estén siguiendo), en fin, ¿listos?

-Diálogos-

-"Diálogos por comunicadores mágicos o tecnológicos"-

- **Hechizos, canticos, efectos o dioses hablando** -

[Diálogos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears]

- _Pensamientos_ -

- _ **Hechizos, canticos mentales o pensamientos de dioses-**_

[ _Pensamientos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears_ ]

 _ **(Lugar, momento, indicaciones)**_

(Comentarios)

… creo que uso demasiadas indicaciones en esta historia, ¿ustedes no creen lo mismo?, ah, al diablo, empecemos ya.

 **Capítulo 2: Historias del ayer, leyendas del mañana, ¡El nacimiento de un rey!**

Era el día siguiente al combate contra el dios malvado Loki en la casa Hyodou y Azazel, Odín, Sirzechs, el arcángel Miguel (estos dos para sorpresa de Rias y su sequito) y casi los involucrados del combate con excepción a Tannin, Saji, Vali y su equipo, estaban en la mesa del comedor tomando el desayuno. Al lado de ellos había, no una, sino dos maid de pie, esperando con paciencia por alguna solicitud de parte de ellos.

Una ya la conocían Rias y su sequito, era Grayfia, la esposa del Maou Lucifer. La otra por el contrario, era nueva para ellos. Se había presentado como Ariana Hayama Arialdi, la maid de Erica. Era una hermosa chica joven que parecía tener la edad de Rias, de cabello negro medianamente largo y ojos negros con un toque azul.

Cuando Rias, Asia y Akeno entraron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno se habían topado con ella quien ya había preparado el desayuno para todos por si sola. También había arreglado la mesa, con 3 lugares más de los que ellas pensaban poner.

Uno debía ser para Issei, quien se suponía despertaría pronto, pero no comprendían de quien era los otros, hasta que un círculo mágico de transportación apareció en la sala, mostrando al Maou Lucifer y a su esposa. A los pocos segundos un segundo circulo había aparecido, este era un circulo de los ángeles y de él había aparecido el actual líder del cielo.

Tras salir de la sorpresa y saludarlos, Rias había tratado de indagar más en el tema del Campione, pero su hermano le había convencido de que eso podía esperar al despertar de Issei, resultando en lo que pasaba ahora mismo.

-Esto esta delicioso- comentó con su carismática voz el arcángel, dándole una suave sonrisa a la maid humana –permítame felicitarla, Ariana-san, su cocina es formidable-.

-Muchas gracias, Miguel-sama- agradeció la joven con una inclinación antes de ir a la cocina.

-Ariana es muy eficiente, es buena con las labores del hogar y su cocina es mejor que la de muchos chefs gourmet, lo único que no puede hacer bien son guisos y sopas, y su conducción es algo temeraria, pero uno se acostumbra- comentó Erica antes de que la mencionada regresara llevando un cesto de mimbre pequeño que dejo al centro de la mesa, abriéndolo y sacando de su interior un bollo caliente que sirvió en el plato de la rubia.

-Es una lástima que no pudiera traer a mi [As], le gusta probar platillos deliciosos por todo el mundo para aprender las recetas, estoy seguro que le habría encantado conocerla y preguntarle algunas cosas-.

-No se preocupe, Ariana y yo permaneceremos aquí, puede enviarlo cuando guste- aseguró la rubia con tranquilidad y una encantadora sonrisa, para molestia de las chicas por esa afirmación de su estadía, pero no dejaban de sorprenderse ante el hecho de que pudiera hablar con tanta tranquilidad con alguien como Miguel.

Para Rias era una sorpresa completa, es decir, ella había sido educada desde niña para que mantuviera la compostura ante seres de gran importancia, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidada ante alguien de semejante importancia y poder, ni que decir cómo se sentía en momentos como ese, compartiendo mesa con los tres principales líderes de las tres facciones católicas y un dios del calibre de Odín.

Claro, ya tenía tiempo tratando con seres de esa importancia, pero para ella era imposible (al menos de momento) ser tan casual con alguien como Odín y Miguel con los que apenas y había tratado, a diferencia de otros con los que ya tenía mucho tiempo conviviendo como Azazel, su hermano y la Maou Serafall.

Por cosas como esa sus preguntas no hacían más que aumentar, pero no podría responderlas hasta que Issei despertara.

 _ **(Habitación de Issei)**_

Mientras esto ocurría, Issei empezaba a despertarse lentamente como indicaban los temblores en sus parpados. Con pereza, abrió uno de sus ojos, topándose con la ya conocida vista del dosel de su enorme cama.

-Estoy, ¿en mi cuarto?- pregunto con voz somnolienta sentándose y quitándose las sabanas que los cubrían, mostrando su torso completamente sano y sin siquiera cicatrices del día anterior.

[Al fin despiertas compañero]

-Draig- musitó el castaño mirando el brillo verde en el dorso de su mano -¿Qué pasó?, lo último que recuerdo es que peleaba contra Loki-.

[Es simple, fuiste un temerario idiota, sobrecargaste tu cuerpo con la autoridad del caballo y varios impulsos, tuviste suerte de que logré activar la autoridad de la oveja por ti antes de que murieras]

-Entiendo, gracias, Draig- empuño su mano derecha y la observo -¿esto que siento…?-.

[Si, mataste a Loki] le aseguró [ahora baja, los demás deberían estar desayunando, y tienes que responder muchas preguntas]

-Supongo que sí, espero que Buchou y los demás no estén muy molestos, y que Erica no empeore las cosas- comentó soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras salía de la cama, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido como de piezas de cerámica chocando entre sí.

Confundido, levanto completamente las sabanas, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que estaba sobre su cama.

-Esto, será complicado- suspiró nuevamente el castaño.

[Sin lugar a dudas]

Finalmente bajo de su habitación vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja simple. Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta del comedor, antes de suspirar y entrar.

-Buenos días-

-¡Ise/Issei/-san/-kun!- exclamaron varias voces al tiempo y el castaño se encontró sepultado bajo varios cuerpos, más específicamente, había sido tacleado y derribado por Rias y Akeno, seguidas de cerca por Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko y Gasper que se les habían lanzado encima.

Aun lado, Kiba estaban de pie, viendo con una sonrisa al castaño al igual que el resto que se mantenía en sus respectivos lugares, aunque cierta rubia se notaba algo irritada.

-¡Ise!, ¡nos tenías tan preocupados!- le reprochó Rias ocultando su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo, lo siento Buch…- respondió apenado tratando de devolver el gesto a todos, pero se cortó el mismo, mostrando dudas, antes de terminar con otra palabra completamente distinta a la que pensaba usar –Rias-.

Al instante la cara de Rias se fundió con su cabello por el sonrojo, irguiéndose de inmediato para verlo con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría pura. El resto también se había separado por la sorpresa, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Ise, tu, ¡me llamaste por mi nombre!- exclamó ella sin poderse contener.

-Sí, lo siento si es una falta de respeto pero, creo que ya no puedo llamarte Buchou- se disculpó mientras le daba un pañuelo con algo envuelto dentro.

Ella lo tomo curiosa y lo abrió, mirando incrédula su interior, en completo shock saco del pañuelo una pieza de ajedrez, un peón carmesí que irradiaba poder demoniaco y podía sentir que dicho poder era similar a suyo, en otras palabras, uno de los peones con los que lo había reencarnado en demonio, y el resto estaba en el pañuelo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué está pasando?- alcanzó a musitar Rias.

-Bueno…- empezó el castaño rascándose la nuca.

-Hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora terminemos de desayunar- les corto Erica que justo estaba al lado de ellos, mirándolos con su expresión de siempre.

-Ah, sí, tienes razón- reconoció Issei mientras Rias y los demás se ponían de pie, pero cuando estuvo completamente erguido Erica lo tomo rápidamente del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, sonrojándolo en el acto y despertando la ira de la mayoría de las féminas presentes -¡Erica, ¿pero qué…?!-.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije en Italia?, siempre que estuviéramos juntos quería un beso de buenos días y uno de buenas noches- le recordó coqueta y un poco roja, haciendo que el castaño recordara –ayer no me quedó de otra más que resignarme, pero nada evitara que los obtenga de ahora en adelante- le aseguró, apenándolo.

Más no pudo estar mucho tiempo así antes de que una aterradora intensión asesina se hiciera sentir completamente enfocada en él.

Con miedo, giro su mirada, topándose con las furiosas miradas de Rias y las demás, clavadas en él como si quisieran que se encendiera en combustión instantánea ahí mismo, todas ellas envueltas en un aura de muerte, excepto Asia, ella simplemente se veía como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¡ISE!- exclamó furiosa Rias, antes de que su hermano la detuviera con una mano en su hombro.

-Dejemos eso para después, dado lo que paso ayer, estoy seguro de que Issei-kun necesita un buen desayuno-.

Aunque Rias no estaba conforme, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar y volver a su asiento junto con el resto, notando muy tarde que Erica guiaba del brazo a un apenado (e intimidado) Issei para que se sentara en el único lugar libre de la mesa, que justamente quedaba junto al de ella.

El resto del desayuno ocurrió en silencio y sin ningún percance, dejando de lado que, pese a que comió mucho, el castaño lo hizo completamente incomodo ante las miradas afiladas como cuchillas que recibía de las chicas, cosa que empeoro cuando Erica termino de comer y abrazó con cariño su brazo izquierdo, usando su hombro de almohada.

Varios minutos después, tiempo en el que Sona, su sequito completo y la Maou Serafall se les había unido, todos se movilizaron a la sala de estar. De un lado estaban Irina junto a Rias, Sona y sus respectivas agrupaciones ocupando dos sofás grandes con varios de pie junto a los muebles.

En otro lado, sentados en grupos de dos en sofás más pequeños estaban los Maou con Grayfia detrás, los cadre, el arcángel y el dios con la semidiosa tras ellos, Issei y Erica sentados en otro más con Ariana detrás. Sobra decir que Erica se mantenía aferrada al brazo del castaño, mirando a sus "rivales" con una expresión de burla y victoria.

-Bueno, empecemos por lo básico- empezó Azazel, volviéndose el centro de atención –la razón por la que existen las [sacred gears] y los Campione-.

-¿la razón por las que existen?, acaso, ¿están relacionados?- pregunto seriamente Sona.

-Sí, esto se remonta a miles de años atrás, cuando una de las primeras civilizaciones del mundo humano estaba en su apogeo, estoy hablando de los sumerios- explicó el cadre con tono serio –en aquellos tiempos sucedió algo que no tenía precedentes y que puso en alerta a todos los seres mitológicos, el dios An tuvo un combate a muerte, contra sí mismo-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa Rias, y no era la única, todos los que estaban de su lado estaban igual.

-A eso mismo, dime, ¿nunca te has preguntado cuanta influencia tienen los humanos en realidad?, sus ambiciones les dan energía a ustedes los demonios, a los ángeles los sustenta la fe, y todas las mitologías es su momento usaron la fe de los humanos para su beneficio, pero nunca comprendimos bien cuanta influencia tenían realmente hasta que, sin quererlo, crearon a un nuevo An-.

-Pero no era simplemente otro An, era distinto- continuó Miguel –a diferencia del verdadero, ese An era idéntico a lo que decían sus mitos, su actitud, sus poderes, todo coincidía, y su sola presencia afectaba al mundo de los humanos-.

-¿a qué se refiere?-.

-En su mito, An es el dios del cielo, el rey de los dioses y aquel que tenía el poder para juzgar a los criminales y castigarlos con sus soldados que eran las estrellas. Cuando el segundo An estaba en la tierra su presencia los obligaba a hacer juicios, inclusive los grupos de criminales se juzgaban los unos a los otros, dictaban la sentencia, y la llevaban a cabo- explicó Miguel –era común que los propios hijos mataran a sus padres a modo de castigo, y muchas cosas más, la cantidad de muertes y torturas que pasaron en su presencia fue enorme- esto dejo los estupefactos, pensar que solo por estar ahí provocara tales atrocidades.

-El propio An bajó para solucionar las cosas, y tras una batalla brutal venció al An "falso", ese fue el primer combate entre un dios real y un dios [desencadenado], como se decidió llamarlos ya que no parecen conocer limites- al ver las caras llenas de dudas de los jóvenes, Azazel suspiró y continuó –en el mito, An podía comandar las estrellas, algo que no pasa en la realidad, el verdadero An tiene poderes y ataques que recuerdan a las estrellas en apariencia, pero no controla las verdaderas estrellas, el An [desencadenado] tomó una estrella del cielo, la contrajo, redujo su poder y la lanzó de la misma forma en que Issei usa un Dragon-shoot, también obligó al verdadero a esquivar ataques de fuego provenientes del propio sol-.

Eso en verdad asusto a Rias y al resto, pensar que un ser creado de la conciencia humana podría hacer tales cosas.

-Fue por aquel tiempo que el viejo empezó a crear las [sacred gears], ya que aunque los ángeles y algunos dioses se decidieron a enfrentarse a los dioses [desencadenados], él quería crear herramientas que los humanos pudieran usar para sobrellevar las catástrofes que suponía el surgimiento de un [desencadenado], que lo llevó a la cumbre de sus creaciones, las [Longinus], aunque logró crearlas un poco tarde- dijo Azazel antes de que Sirzechs continuara.

-Uno de los dioses que se había enfocado en acabar con cuanto [desencadenado] pudiera era Ares del panteón griego, él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la tierra esperando por que alguno surgiera, pero pasó algo que nunca pensamos que sucedería, y que en verdad espantó a todos los panteones, Ares fue corrompido y se volvió un [desencadenado]- explicó Sirzechs con voz seria para incredulidad de los jóvenes frente a ellos.

-Ahí empezamos a entender cuanta influencia tenían en verdad los humanos en nosotros, por lo que todos los seres mitológicos se aislaron por completo del mundo humano, tratando de volverse independientes de ellos y de encontrar una forma de protegerse de la posibilidad de volverse un [desencadenado]. Nos llevó tiempo, pero ahora solo los ángeles, los demonios y algunos panteones de Asia siguen recurriendo a los humanos, el resto encontró otras maneras de obtener poder, también encontramos formas de evitar volvernos [desencadenados], lo que le permite al viejo Odín y a cualquiera de nosotros estar aquí ahora mismo sin preocuparnos por eso- procedió Azazel, señalándose a sí mismo, a Baraquiel, los Maou y al arcángel al decir lo último.

-Pero mientras nosotros nos enfocábamos en eso, Ares provocaba desastres por todo el mundo, por donde pasaba dejaba guerras y masacres, antiguos aliados se lanzaban al combate sin miedo ni remordimiento, ciudades saqueadas y destruidas eran el pan de cada día, mientras el mismo Ares, incapaz de dejar el plano terrestre, masacraba ejércitos enteros y cuanto [desencadenado] o [bestia divina] aparecía- continuó Miguel.

-Sin embargo, otro dios del panteón griego se decidió a actuar, ese dios fue Prometeo, uno de los dioses más inteligentes y astutos que han existido, el descifró la influencia de los humanos mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros, pero enfocó todos sus esfuerzos en usarla para crear un arma que cualquier humano pudiera usar para detenerlos- explicó Azazel. –El bastardo era un genio, se aprovechó de la influencia humana para crear un grimorio de piedra que usara una [autoridad] (el poder de un dios [Desencadenado]) basada en su mito, la [autoridad] de robar el poder de un dios, pero no fue tan fácil de hacer, al final, bajo a la tierra junto a su hermano Epimeteo y su cuñada Pandora, hicieron un ritual que acelero su conversión en un [desencadenado] y se selló a sí mismo en la tabla, haciendo un equivalente a una [Longinus] que no está limitado a un solo portador de por vida o a las razas, yo mismo puedo usarlo sin mayor problema-.

-Siguiendo las instrucciones de Prometeo, Epimeteo tomo el grimorio y se lo llevó a uno de los sacerdotes de su hermano, fingiendo ser Prometeo, le dijo que fuera donde Ares, se ganara su favor, lo suficiente para que pudiera estar en su presencia y que lo guiara a donde Prometeo había descifrado que aparecería un Tifón [desencadenado]- siguió Miguel.

-Como planeaba Prometeo, Ares venció al Tifón, pero quedo débil. Aprovechando su debilidad y que había pasado el tiempo necesario junto a él, le sacerdote usó el grimorio para arrebatarle su poder, lo usó en su contra y lo mató, pero como un humano, él no podía soportar ese poder, ni siquiera podía soportar el poder del grimorio al expulsarlo, por lo que murió al instante con sus órganos calcinados y su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse lentamente- continuo Serafall con un tono serio que resultaba muy raro en ella.

-Epimeteo bajó para recuperar el grimorio, pero notó que de alguna forma el poder de Ares estaba en el ambiente, y la propia alma del sacerdote seguía ahí, así que se le ocurrió una idea problemática, llamo a su esposa y juntos hicieron otro ritual para revivir al sacerdote, dándole un nuevo cuerpo prácticamente inmortal y los poderes de Ares, prácticamente lo adoptaron como su hijo, fue el nacimiento del primer Campione- explicó Odín.

-Los demás dioses no lo vieron con buenos ojos y se decidieron a acabar con ambos para evitar el nacimiento de otro "asesino de dioses", pero ellos se encerraron en un plano dimensional entre el olimpo, el inframundo y la tierra para que pudieran continuar con su tarea autoimpuesta por la eternidad, de alguna forma volviéndose ambos un punto intermedio entre dioses normales y [desencadenados], con Epimeteo usando su poder para evitar que alguien entre sin su permiso y con Pandora estando atenta de posibles nuevos "niños"- terminó Sirzechs.

Toda esa información dejó en completo shock a los estudiantes, apenas y podían creer que algo como eso era posible, pero la prueba irrefutable era Issei, quien mostro un enorme poder que nunca habían visto (dejando el juggernaut drive de lado) y, según Erica, que había obtenido apenas unos días atrás cuando fue a Italia.

-Entiendo, ciertamente todo suena bastante serio, pero mi duda es, ¿Cómo es que Hyodou-kun se volvió un Campione?- preguntó al cabo Sona ajustándose las gafas.

-Bueno, eso me toca explicarlo a mí- empezó algo apenado Issei antes de raspar un poco su garganta y empezar a explicar –el día siguiente al festival escolar, un abogado vino a cumplir con la última parte del testamento de mi abuelo…-.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

-Pero, mi abuelo lleva muerto varios años, y ya habían leído su testamento- comentó confuso el castaño.

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar de su casa con Rias justo a su lado, ambos con el uniforme de verano de su escuela, frente a ellos estaba un hombre vestido con un traje formal, que llevaba un portafolio y que se había presentado como el abogado de su abuelo, indicando que venía a cumplir con su última voluntad.

-Efectivamente, la mayor parte del testamento de su abuelo, Hyodou Ichirou, se cumplió a los pocos días de su deceso, pero una parte tenía una instrucción específica para realizarse- explicó mientras tomaba un papel de su portafolio y empezaba a leer –"Cuando mi nieto, Hyodou Issei, se encuentre cursando el segundo año de escuela preparatoria y durante las vacaciones de verano", traté de contactar con usted hace semanas, pero no se encontraba en su domicilio-.

- _Ah, fue cuando estaba en el inframundo_ \- pensó Issei –entonces, ¿Qué dice el testamento?-.

-Es una especie de tarea que le encomendó a usted- explicó el abogado sacando de su portafolio un paquete bastante grande de papel, del que saco una extraña tabla de piedra con grabados de aspecto bastante antiguo y una carta sellada –el deseo de su abuelo es que realizara un viaje en solitario a una isla llamada Cerdeña, en Italia, y le entregue esta tabla a su vieja colega, una mujer llamada Lucretia Zola, aparentemente le explica sus razones en esta carta, pero su deseo es que no revise su contenido hasta que se encuentre en Cerdeña-.

-¿a Italia?- pregunto curioso Issei tomando la tabla, sintiendo algo raro de ella.

-Pero, ¿Por qué una tabla?- pregunto curiosa Rias, observando la tabla en las manos del castaño con detenimiento, sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-Mi abuelo era etnólogo, viajó por todo el mundo y muchas personas le daban cosas como estas, supongo que es algo que quiere devolver esa mujer, pero, ¿por qué ahora y por qué yo?-.

-Como ya dije, su abuelo explica sus razones en esta carta, pero debe abrirla cuando esté en Cerdeña- repitió aquel hombre.

Issei meditó la respuesta por unos instantes antes de asentir -¿Dice también como y cuando debo de ir?-.

-Según las instrucciones de su abuelo, debe partir en avión al día siguiente que aceptara viajar, a primera hora- explicó mientras cerraba el portafolio y se ponía de pie al igual que los jóvenes frente a él–prepararé su vuelo, vendré por usted mañana a las 8 de la mañana, siendo todo por hoy me retiro, que tengan un buen día- se despidió con una leve reverencia que fue respondida por ambos antes de que lo acompañaran a la salida.

-Issei, ¿estás seguro?, viajar a un país extraño tu solo- comentó dudosa Rias una vez que el abogado se había retirado.

-No te preocupes Buchou, mi abuelo me contaba muchas cosas de Italia cuando niño y ahora que soy demonio el lenguaje no será problema- le aseguró con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Pero, no sabemos si [Khaos Brigade] pueda tratar de hacer algo estando tú solo- insistió.

-No hay problema- los interrumpió Azazel a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos se giraran –lo escuche todo y ya lo hablé con Sirzechs, está bien que salgas de Japón pero completamente solo, por medios humanos y con un sello que bloqueara la firma de energía de la [Booster gear], no podemos permitirnos que sepan que estas fuera ni enviar lejos a nuestros efectivos, pero te daremos una línea de comunicación en caso de emergencia-.

-Eso fue rápido- comentó sorprendido Issei al igual que Rias, en cuestión de minutos habían decidido tanto.

-Hey, te conocemos ¿sabes?, aceptarías sin dudas cumplir la última voluntad de tu abuelo, inclusive podrías tratar de escapar para hacerlo si te prohibiéramos hacerlo, lo mejor es apoyarte y arreglar las cosas para que no nos de problemas- aclaró el ángel caído – _además, es mejor que esa tabla se mantenga alejada de los tres bandos durante las negociaciones de paz_ \- pensó con seriedad.

 _ **(Dos días después, Cagliari, Cerdeña, Italia)**_

Tras una despedida bastante emotiva (y un tanto problemática en cuanto a las chicas que se negaban a dejarlo ir solo, especialmente Asia, Xenovia e Irina que insistían en acompañarlo bajo la excusa de que ellas "conocían muy bien Italia") de sus compañeros, un casi interminable vuelo de 20 horas y casi un día más de viaje en barco, Issei caminaba por las calles de la capital de la isla, una ciudad costera en el lado sur, vestido con unos tenis blancos, unas bermudas claras y una playera sin mangas roja, con una maleta deportiva negra al hombro y sosteniendo el sobre de su abuelo que le había entregado el abogado, deteniéndose en un parque.

-Bien, supongo que ya puedo abrirlo- murmuró para sí mientras se sentaba en una banca, lo abría y tomaba la carta en su interior.

"Issei, si estás leyendo esto significa que me fui antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, la verdad quería pedírtelo en persona, pero supongo que la vida es inclemente e incierta en este tipo de cosas.

Pero estoy seguro que te habrás convertido en un joven del que podría enorgullecerme de llamar nieto, aunque uno pervertido, no puedo negarlo"

Ante ese párrafo, el castaño soltó una risa avergonzada antes de seguir.

"Ahora debes de estar por entrar al `mundo de los adultos´, ¿no es así?, ya va siendo hora de que pienses en que harás en el futro, a que de dedicaras, inclusive donde vivirás, si pasaras tu vida al lado de alguien en especial, si formaras una familia, esas y muchas otras cosas deben de ser preguntas que tendrás que responder pronto, pero siento que antes de responderlas tienes que vivir, experimentar, explorar, y aprender.

Quiero darte una ayuda con eso, ¿y qué mejor forma que enviarte a un lugar como Italia? De los países en los que estuve, Italia tenía algo que siempre me incitaba a volver, tal vez fuera su gente tan animada y confiable, tal vez la belleza de sus lugares, tal vez la historia que tiene, tal vez un poco de todo.

Espero que este viaje te ayude a ampliar tus horizontes, a disfrutar más de la vida. Estoy seguro que te encantara Italia tanto como a mí, principalmente por sus mujeres (te conozco bien), los italianos son muy apasionados y las mujeres tienen un encanto particular, especialmente mi vieja amiga Lucretia, quien pese a que tiene una edad similar a la mía, bueno, dejémoslo en que sé que disfrutaras tu estadía en Italia jejeje, ¡nunca digas que no te di nada, Issei!

Bien, es todo lo que tengo que decir, disfruta de tu viaje, y gracias por acceder mi última petición, aun si lo hago para darte una experiencia, digamos interesante, es un hecho que esa tabla es muy valiosa, fue un regalo que Lucretia me hizo en nuestra última despedida, y ahora que yo me marcho del mundo quiero devolvérsela, cuento contigo, Issei.

Hyodou Ichirou"

- _Gracias, abuelo, ¿pero a que te refieres con eso?-_ se preguntó al no comprender por qué decía eso al mencionar a su amiga, pero ya lo sabría cuando la conociera – _pero no puedo negar, ¡que me está gustando Italia!-_ pensó con una expresión pervertida, viendo a las hermosas mujeres jóvenes que pasaban por las calles con ropa ligera por el ambiente que tenían, y en la zona cercana al puerto una buena parte de las mujeres (generalmente jóvenes entre 16 y 30 años de lo que notó) que pasaban por ahí vestían simples trajes de baño o similares, no tenía mucho tiempo en Italia, pero sin lugar a dudas ya amaba ese país tanto como a Japón, y a Cagliari tanto como a Kuoh.

- _¿Me pregunto si podré convencer a Buchou de conseguir una casa por aquí? Podríamos venir todos los del club en las vacaciones_ \- pensó mientras volvía a caminar, adentrándose en las calles, entrando a una tienda para turistas que le llamó la atención.

Minutos después salía con varios recuerdos para sus amigos en Japón, deteniéndose un momento en la acera para tratar de meterlos a su maleta, teniendo que sacar la tabla de su abuelo al no tener espacio para todo, por lo que terminó llevándola en las manos.

- _Bueno, ya casi es hora de tomar el tren_ \- pensó viendo el reloj de su celular, ubicando con el GPS la estación que buscaba y encaminándose hacia ahí.

-¡Oye tú!-

Un grito en italiano a sus espaldas lo detuvo, girándose confundido, se topó con una hermosa joven rubia vestida con un vestido rojo que, por alguna razón, lo miraba molesta.

-eh, ¿yo?- preguntó confundido señalándose con una mano, y un poco sonrojado, aquella chica era muy hermosa.

Aunque se sorprendió al ver como ella sacaba un cuchillo y lo amenazaba con él.

-¡Entrégame ese grimorio en este momento!- exigió la joven.

-¡Wow!, ¡espera un segundo! ¿Qué grimorio?- preguntó confundido Issei levantando las manos en un gesto de paz, no que la chica lo notara ya que apenas había terminado de hablar había saltado por sobre él, aterrizando a su espalda y poniendo el cuchillo justo en su nuca.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Hablo de la tabla de roca que sostienes!-.

-¡¿Esto es un grimorio?!- preguntó sorprendido el castaño, mirado en shock la tabla - _¿Qué no los grimorios son libros de hechizos?-._

[La mayoría, pero los más antiguos son como este, aunque este de aquí es algo especial]

- _Entonces por eso me daba esa sensación-_ pensó el castaño, antes de reaccionar – _un momento, si ya lo sabias ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-._

[Azazel me pidió por medio de Fafnir que no te lo dijera, esa tabla es problemática para las negociaciones de paz, a cambio él me haría un favor]

- _¿Peligrosa para la paz?-_ se preguntó confundido el castaño viendo la tabla, pero la chica a sus espaldas parecía molesta por ser ignorada.

-¡Tu!, ¿te atreves a ignorarme, a mí, Erica Blandelli, [Great Knight] de los caballeros de la [cruz de cobre negro] y futura [Diavolo Rosso]?- espetó molesta, hundiendo levemente la punta de su cuchillo en su piel.

-¡Espera, no sé nada de caballeros ni libros de hechizos, solo vine a regresar esta cosa a una tal Lucretia Zola!-.

-¿Lucretia Zola?- preguntó en apenas un murmuró la rubia, bajando el cuchillo.

Issei soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo último que necesitaba era pelear con algún miembro de alguna organización humana, especialmente por el brazalete que Azazel le había dado y que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Ese brazalete bloqueaba todo lo referente a la [Booster gear], incluyendo a Ascalon, solo permitiéndole hablar con Draig. Lo único que le permitieron conservar fue lo que todo demonio tiene, magia y alas, lo que es lo mismo que decir que lo limitaron a volar ya que también le habían prohibido usar [Dress Break] y [Billingual], que eran habilidades muy relacionadas con él.

Pero apenas se había relajado un poco cuando una horrible sensación inundó el ambiente, sintiéndolo casi al instante el castaño, era como si algo feroz y enorme quisiera aplastarlo ahí mismo. Erica también pareció notarlo mirando a sus espaldas exaltada al igual que Issei. Apena lo hicieron, un ensordecedor y temible rugido llegó a sus oídos y la tierra tembló con ferocidad.

A lo lejos, por sobre los edificios, ambos divisaron un gigantesco jabalí negro envuelto en un aura carmesí que rugía una y otra vez de una forma que hacía temblar a ambos. Pese a la incredulidad de Issei ante semejante ser, Erica solo se mostró apurada.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-.

-Una bestia divina- aquel murmullo llamo la atención del castaño, pero cuando estaba por preguntar a qué se refería, empezó a correr en esa dirección a la vez que gritaba -¡Ariana!-.

Casi al instante un auto rojo estacionado cerca de ellos arranco a gran velocidad y se posiciono al lado de ella, permitiendo que saltara sobre el techo antes de que acelerara.

-¡Aun está en el puerto, apresúrate!- ordenó aquella intrépida joven.

-¡Si, Erica-sama!- respondió la conductora del vehículo al tiempo que este se movía más rápido.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿a qué te refieres con una bestia divina?!- gritó el castaño pero si ella lo escuchó, lo ignoro por completo. Por suerte para él, tenía un compañero muy confiable.

[Una bestia divina es una criatura de gran poder al servicio de un dios]

-¿ _Un dios?_ \- preguntó incrédulo antes de reaccionar y correr en dirección al puerto.

[No es buena idea acercarse socio, aun no estas al nivel de pelear contra un dios que pueda invocar a esa cosa, y con la [[Booster gear]] sellada aún menos]

- _No pienso pelear, pero ella es una humana, puede ser hábil y sentí que tenía mucha fuerza, pero si ahí está un dios, ella no podrá sola, será un suicidio-._

[No muy diferente a lo que harás si te acercas demasiado]

 _-Tranquilo, no peleare, solo le daré apoyo si lo llega a necesitar_ -.

En ese momento uno de los edificios en a un lado suyo se derrumbó, haciéndolo tropezar con un trozo de escombro y caer al suelo, soltando el grimorio que tenía en sus manos.

Se levantó con rapidez y se dispuso a recuperar la tabla, pero se detuvo al ver a un chico de cabello negro, probablemente menor que él por un año, extremadamente apuesto (lo que le dio un pinchazo de ira como era normal en él), vestido con una túnica y un manto de colores claros, sosteniendo su tabla con tranquilidad, pero había algo raro en él, si tuviera que decir el qué, solo podría decir que le daba la misma sensación que le había dado Odín cuando lo conoció unos días atrás, pero mucho, mucho más intensa.

Uniendo piezas, se puso instintivamente en una pose de defensa, listo para activar la [[Booster gear]] en caso de emergencia, pero aquel chico no se mostraba afectado.

 **-¿esto es tuyo?-** preguntó calmadamente.

Aunque algo renuente, Issei respondió con cautela -Si-.

- **Fufufu, que interesante** \- murmuró divertido.

-Tú, ¿Quién eres?-.

 **-¿Yo?, yo soy el victorioso, el más poderoso de todos, aquel que derrota a cualquier enemigo** -.

Por alguna razón, esa respuesta puso nervioso a Issei, y no era el único.

[El victorioso, un jabalí, compañero, si es quien creo que es, es mejor retirarnos, ahora]

- **Yo había venido aquí, con la intención de encontrar la derrota al menos una vez en mi larga vida, reviví a un antiguo rey de dioses y vine a enfrentarlo, pero aunque fui herido y dividido, aun no soy derrotado** -.

-¿Reviviste, dices?- preguntó un tanto asustado el castaño.

- **Dime, joven dragón** \- esa palabra sacó de balance a ambos - **¿viniste atraído por la presencia de dos poderosos dioses?** -.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un dragón?- preguntó nervioso el castaño, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma.

- **Eh combatido a los de tu estirpe en múltiples ocasiones, incluso los más débiles de tu raza han mostrado una fuerza temible cuando alcanzan la madurez, y yo terminé memorizando la sensación que provocan tus congéneres, puedo notar que eres uno muy joven, probablemente no tienes mucho de haber nacido, ¿no?, pero sin dudas eres muy fuerte, pese a no haberte desarrollado por completo, y por alguna razón, me das una sensación nostálgica, ¿no serás descendiente de alguno de los dragones que maté en combate? Pero antes respóndeme, joven dragón, ¿has venido a comparar tu fuerza con la mía o la de mi oponente?** -.

Esas palabras lo hicieron tragar con fuerza, pero de alguna manera, aunque tanto él como Draig estaban listos para usar todo su repertorio y huir, logró abrir sus labios para responder.

-No, lo que me trajo aquí es esa tabla, vengo a entregarla a su nuevo dueño-.

 **-¿esto?-** pregunto curioso aquel joven mirando la tabla, antes de empezar a reír, primero con una risa normal que rápidamente paso a ser una estruendosa carcajada- **¡Muy bien, es muy interesante!, ¡Parece ser que eres un buen muchacho y un buen guerrero!, ¡Te lo dice este héroe!** -.

Aquello, aunque había espantado un poco a Issei, también lo había calmado de alguna forma.

 **-¡Bien, entonces te lo devuelvo, junto con un pequeño regalo!** \- indico mientras un potente brillo surgía de la mano que sostenía la tablilla y, de alguna forma, se introducía en esta haciéndola resplandecer en blanco y dorado antes de volver a la normalidad y que la arrojara en dirección al castaño que por la sorpresa apenas y la pudo atrapar **-¡ahora vete y sigue con tu camino, joven dragón, crece, vuélvete fuerte y regresa a enfrentarme cuando estés completamente desarrollado!** \- ordenó aquel misterioso chico antes de desaparecer en un remolino de viento.

Issei miró aquel fenómeno en shock, notando que el remolino parecía ir en dirección a donde se suponía estaba el jabalí gigante. Reaccionando a eso, el castaño se apresuró en esa dirección corriendo.

[¡Espera socio!]

-¡ _No hay tiempo! Si ese tipo va a donde el jabalí esa chica estará en problemas, tenemos que sacarla de ahí_ \- apenas había terminado de responderle a Draig, cuando diviso como dicha chica, ahora vestida con un conjunto completamente distinto (N/a: su ropa de combate) y empuñando un estoque plateado, volaba por los cielos de espaldas, como si la hubieran lanzado, apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo a varios metros frente a él. Al instante, sacó sus alas de demonio y voló lo más rápido que pudo, logrando atraparla apenas a un metro del suelo, por lo que aterrizó al instante y oculto sus alas.

-¿pero qué?- se preguntó confundida la chica antes de notar que había sido atrapada, giro su cabeza y se topó con el mismo chico al que había amenazado -¿tu?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Issei preocupado.

Ahí fue cuando notó que la sostenía al estilo nupcial, revolviéndose rápidamente y empujándolo, cayendo de pie y encarándolo molesta -¡Tú!, ¿Quién te dio el permiso de sostenerme de forma tan vergonzosa?-.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, un feroz rugido los distrajo. A lo lejos, el inmenso jabalí había sido rodeado por un remolino de viento, antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

 _ **(Horas después, mansión de Lucretia Zola)**_

Tras una explicación sobre los dioses [heréticos] (que luego sabría eran llamados [desencadenados] por los seres mitológicos) de parte de Erica, y un muy accidentado viaje en auto con Ariana como conductora, habían llegado al domicilio que indicaba la carta de su abuelo, siendo recibidos por un gato negro que había hablado con la voz de una mujer y los había dejado pasar.

Ahora mismo, ambos estaban frente a la dueña de ese lugar, que contra todo pronóstico por parte de Issei y sus amigos den Kuoh, era una hermosa y bien dotada mujer, vestida con un sensual conjunto de lencería morada.

-Lo siento, cuando usas la magia para todo tiendes a volverte algo holgazán- se disculpó recostada en un sofá y acariciando la cabeza de su gato.

Dirigió su mirada a ambos jóvenes, topándose con una disgustada Erica, y un Issei sonrojado, babeando y luchando contra la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con salir.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, no, es solo que en la carta de mi abuelo mencionaba que tenían casi la misma edad, así que…- se excusó el castaño con una expresión algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, es cierto que en comparación a alguien normal mi edad es bastante avanzada, pero aún no estoy en decadencia- respondió coqueta antes de tomar una postura aún más sensual, moviendo levente una de las piernas y usar una voz seductiva –está por anochecer, dime, ¿quieres probar este cuerpo, joven?-.

-¡Fuaaajaah!- balbuceó Issei con una monumental hemorragia en su nariz y una expresión que parecía gritar "¡DEMONIOS SIIIIIIII!", recordando la carta de su abuelo - _¡Abuelo, no me cabe duda alguna, eres, el, MEJOR!-._

-Pervertido- murmuró molesta Erica a su lado, haciéndolo recuperarse y rascarse la nuca mientras daba una leve risa penosa.

-Vamos, es normal que un joven sano de su edad tenga un libido como este- la calmó Lucretia mientras se sentaba y tomaba la tabla que Issei había puesto en una pequeña mesa entre los tres –el grimorio de Prometeo, que nostálgico- murmuró.

-¡Prometeo!- murmuró incrédula Erica al lado del confundido castaño.

 _ **(Interrupción de flashback)**_

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Ras deteniendo al castaño, pese a lo molesta que estaba con el encuentro de esa tal Lucretia, se había logrado mantener en calma, hasta la mención del nombre del objeto -¿Esa tabla era el grimorio de Prometeo?-.

-Si- fue todo lo que respondió Azazel.

-Pero, ¡Si era un objeto tan poderoso ¿por qué querían entregarlo?!-.

-Porque es un obstáculo para las negociaciones- respondió Sirzechs al instante –esa tabla puede robar el poder de un dios, ya sea uno [desencadenado] o un dios normal, y solo hay dos formas de que lo haga, que el propio dios lo permita, o que el portador pasara mucho tiempo con el dios, ¿entiendes?, en este momento, tanto Azazel, como Miguel, Serafall y yo podemos usarla, no solo contra Odín, sino también contra Hades, Zeus, Poseidón, contra cualquier dios con los que hemos discutido para obtener la paz y es seguro que se enterarían de que la tendríamos por lo que estarían renuentes a negociar, no podíamos conservarla ni ocultarla, solo llevarla lejos de nosotros y mantenerla bajo vigilancia, no es algo que deba caer en malas manos-.

Rias lo pensó por unos instantes antes de asentir, permitiendo que Issei continuara.

 _ **(Reanudando Flashback)**_

-¿Qué hará, señora Lucretia?- preguntó Erica.

-Veamos, ¿Qué haré con esto?- se preguntó la bruja viendo fijamente la tabla –será problemático si la conservo, atraerá a todo tipo de personas, lo mejor sería deshacerme de ella- se quedó pensativa un momento antes de dirigirse a Issei -dime joven, aparte de esta señorita, ¿te topaste con alguien en especial en tu camino aquí?-.

-Sí, un aterrador _y_ _maldito_ chico _guapo_ que desapareció en un remolino- respondió él pensando algunas palabras, provocando que Erica lo mirara sorprendida y furiosa.

-¡No me dijiste nada!-.

-¡No me preguntaste, además apenas y te conozco, y cuando nos conocimos me amenazaste con un cuchillo!-.

-Ya veo- murmuró Lucretia deteniendo la pelea entre ambos –bien, te obsequio esto, joven- decidió lanzándosela al castaño, quien apenas y pudo atraparla.

-¡Un momento!, ¡no puede darle un grimorio tan poderoso a alguien que desconoce de la magia!- reclamó de nuevo la rubia.

-No puedo hacer nada, es el dios quien quiere que él conserve la tabla- respondió Lucretia con un movimiento de hombros que parecía decir "no es mi problema ahora".

-Tch, no lo acepto- terminó Erica, pero pese a sus palabras, solo cruzo los brazos molesta.

Resuelto el asunto, Lucretia les había ofrecido pasar la noche en su hogar, ambos aceptaron y Erica le había pedido a Ariana preparar la cena para los 4. Varias horas más tarde, Lucretia (ahora vestida con un vestido morado), tras ver como Erica caía dormida en un sofá tras acabar con varias botellas de vino tinto por sí sola, había hechizado a la ebria pero aun consiente Ariana para que se dirigiera a una de las habitaciones de su mansión a descansar.

Ahora estaba sola con Issei, quien se mostró nervioso por eso.

-Bien, Issei, dime, ¿Cómo es que el nieto de ese sujeto, terminó envuelto en un mundo de magia, y convertido en un demonio?- le preguntó casualmente para sorpresa del castaño.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabe que soy un demonio? Se supone que este brazalete evita que alguien lo note-.

-Fufufu, soy una bruja con mucha experiencia a mis espaldas, ¿sabes?, aunque es un buen hechizo para ocultar la firma de energía de un ser el que tienes ahí, y siento que hay algo más que no logro identificar, sigue habiendo formas de saber esas cosas, por ejemplo, una seria observar tu boca, aunque te escucho en italiano, tus labios se mueven como si hablaras en japonés-.

-Bueno, es una historia bastante larga, una que creo no puedo contarle ahora- respondió algo inseguro, mirando fijamente el grimorio en sus manos.

-Ciertamente, no parece que lo que pasa ahora de tiempo de hablar de nada, así que centremos, ¿te parece?- le preguntó al tiempo que se erguía en su asiento y tomaba una expresión algo seria –ese grimorio tiene la capacidad de robar los poderes de un dios-.

-¿Robar los poderes de un dios?- preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

-Sí, lo usé una vez en el pasado, un dios menor bastante débil estaba dando problemas en una ciudad hace mucho tiempo, y en esos momentos, tu abuelo y yo estábamos estudiando los mitos y las civilizaciones del lugar, llevábamos tiempo de haber encontrado esa tabla, y yo sabía lo que era, así que fui una noche a donde estaba ese dios, dialogue con él por horas hasta que se cumplió el requisito y pude usarla para dejar al dios tan débil que no podría hacer nada en mi contra, en cuanto a su poder dejé que se deteriorara en la tabla para evitar que volviera en un buen tiempo, y para cuando eso pase su memoria estará tan deteriorada que no recordara nada sobre mí-.

-Sorprendente- murmuró Issei.

-El asunto es, que aunque el poder de aquel dios se desvaneció hace mucho tiempo, esta tablilla ya tiene otro poder dentro, la encarnación del caballo blanco perteneciente al dios persa de la victoria, Verethragna, una encarnación capaz de generar un poderoso ataque de fuego con la intensidad del sol, y es de un solo uso-.

[Justo como temía]

-¿Ya tiene un poder?, un minuto, ese chico, ¿en verdad era un dios?, pero si el requisito para que funcione es pasar tiempo con él, ¿Por qué tiene su poder dentro?-.

-No, engañar al dios (y por ende, pasar tiempo junto al dios) es el requisito para robar su poder, pero si el dios lo sede por voluntad, no hay nada que lo evite, ahora, él te dio una de sus mejores armas, ¿tienes idea del por qué?-.

-Él dijo que quería experimentar la derrota por una vez, creo que pensó que yo debía de hacerme más fuerte, y darle un buen combate-.

-Interesante, casi ningún demonio puede igualar a un dios menor, ya ni se diga a uno tan poderoso como él, pero si él te dijo eso y te dio parte de su poder, es porque tiene esperanza de que puedas retarlo- dijo mirándolo como si quisiera analizarlo por completo –pero el problema sería que usar el poder dentro de esta tablilla es muy difícil, cuando yo robe el poder de aquel dios, estaba segura que usarlo podría matarme, y te puedo asegurar que no soy un humano normal en cuanto a resistencia aun si prefiero permanecer sin actividades rigurosas, con excepción de cierto tipo de "actividades"- dijo giñando un ojo, haciendo que la mente pervertida de Issei trabajara rápidamente y que se sonrojara, antes de continuar con el tema justo a tiempo para evitar que la imaginación del castaño le provocara otra hemorragia -pero, siendo de un dios tan poderoso como lo es Verethragna, y una encarnación tan temible como esta, es seguro que morirás al usarla, aunque, dado que eres un demonio, si quisieras tener una diminuta oportunidad de sobrevivir tendrías que usarla estando en tu mejor forma, sin una gota de cansancio y sin un solo rasguño- sentencio la bruja, haciendo tragar al castaño quien se hundió en sus pensamientos, hasta que un aplauso de la mujer lo hizo reaccionar -bien, es hora de dormir, joven, ¿podrías llevar a la señorita a una de las habitaciones?, hay una que debería estar disponible subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha- indicó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué yo?- reclamó el castaño que después de semejante día solo quería ir a dormir.

-Porque los demonios tienen más fuerza que los humanos y no puedo hechizarla como a la sirviente porque esta inconsciente- se excusó.

Con un suspiro, el castaño se resignó y procedió a cargarla escaleras arriba, recibiendo fácilmente la deliciosa fragancia del perfume que ella usaba. La rubia pareció espabilar un poco cuando subió las escaleras, por lo que la puso cuidadosamente de pie y pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda, guiándola torpemente hacia la habitación que le habían indicado.

-Ariana, mi espalda- murmuró Erica apenas consiente cuando habían entrado a la habitación y el castaño había cerrado la puerta sin notarlo.

-¡¿Eh?!- respingó sorprendido el castaño en voz baja y sonrojándose al enfocar el cierre del vestido, entendiendo lo que quería la rubia.

-¡Rápido!- exclamó molesta la rubia en un momentáneo arranque de energía.

Completamente nervioso, el castaño tomó el cierre con sumo cuidado y, con una lentitud casi tormentosa para sí mismo, empezó a abrir el vestido, tragando profundamente al captar la curva de la espalda de Erica por el movimiento del cierre.

Al abrirlo por completo, aquel vestido cayó al suelo, mostrando la lencería blanca bastante provocativa que ella vestía.

FIZZZZ!

Sin poderlo evitar, un chorro de sangre a presión salió de su nariz, por lo que la soltó rápidamente y trato de cubrir su nariz, solo que al soltarla Erica se inclinó sobre la cama, cayendo en esta y quedando profundamente dormida al instante, en una postura que no ayudaba para nada a que Issei recobrara la calma.

Usando todo su auto control (y pensando en la soberana paliza que le darían las chicas cuando volviera si hacia algo pervertido y se enteraban), logró quitarle todo lo que la perturbaría en su sueño (los zapatos, las mangas y el cuello "del" vestido) y la cubrió con una sábana hasta el cuello. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a salir, topándose con que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamo alterado tratando sin mucho éxito de abrirla.

[Compañero] lo llamó Draig haciendo que se detuviera [parece que hay un hechizo en la habitación que bloquea los poderes demoniacos]

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la ventana y trato de abrirla, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Desesperado empezó a golpear el cristal con fuerza, pero no le hacía ni una grieta.

- _¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!_ \- preguntó apurado.

[Parece que la bruja es traviesa, te está obligando a que pases aquí la noche]

Con el rostro azul de miedo, el castaño dirigió su mirada a la durmiente Erica y pensó -¡ _me matara cuando despierte!_ -

[Sin lugar a dudas]

Mientras tanto, completamente ajeno al castaño, el gato negro le entregaba a Lucretia una llave que tenía en la boca, esta lo tomo divertida antes de hablar con voz risueña mientras miraba en la dirección a donde estaba Issei.

-Esfuérzate, Hyodou Issei, tienes la misma edad de tu abuelo cuando él era un casanova- fue lo que dijo antes de mirar una fotografía en la pared junto a ella en la que se veía a ella acompañada de un hombre muy parecido a Issei pero de cabello negro y con algunos años más encima –una lástima que no heredaras su cabello- comentó levemente deprimida.

Así, la noche paso sin mayores incidentes, lastima para Issei que la mañana siguiente no sería así.

SMASH!

El sonido del golpe resonó por toda la mansión, despertando tanto a Lucretia como a Ariana. En la habitación donde estaban Erica e Issei, la primera estaba de pie, cubriéndose con una sábana que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo tenía alzado con el puño cerrado, tenía la cara bastante roja y se veía muy, muy enojada.

Al otro lado estaba Issei, quien en contraposición estaba algo azul del miedo y con la mejilla izquierda bastante inflamada.

-¡Muere aquí mismo!- exclamó en verdad enojada Erica.

-¡Espera, no hice nada!- trató de defenderse Issei señalando el rincón donde había dormido.

-Por supuesto, si me hubieras atacado aun dormida te habría roto el cuello-.

Aquella frase, pese a que parecía liberar de la culpa al castaño, lo asustó aún más, especialmente por la seguridad con la que lo decía pese a su vergüenza.

-¿entonces…?- tanteó dudativo.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me viste en una situación vergonzosa- aclaró antes de mirarlo con una expresión que recordaba a un juez sádico dictando sentencia –por lo que mereces la muerte al menos mil veces-.

Eso lo asustó aún más, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un poderoso trueno resonó por todo el lugar, estremeciendo los cristales de toda la mansión mientras una poderosa tormenta se hacía notar.

Olvidando por completo el asunto y vistiéndose rápidamente con un círculo mágico, Erica salió de la habitación (que sorpresivamente ya no estaba sellada) corriendo con el castaño siguiéndolo de cerca, ambos salieron apresuradamente de la mansión. Pero apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando ambos se detuvieron de golpe ante la poderosa presencia que estaba prácticamente junto a ellos.

Con temor, ambos se giraron en dirección a donde la sentían, observando a un gigante que desbordaba una inmensa aura divina y que caminaba con la vista fija en la distancia, ignorándolos por completo y sin que pareciera importarle que cada paso suyo dejaba en un estado terrible la tierra por la que caminaba. Su piel era gris, dando la ilusión de estar hecho de piedra, su vestimenta consistía de una túnica con algunas partes de una armadura rudimentaria de color marrón. Tenía una cabeza bastante pequeña en proporción a su cuerpo, rodeada por una mata de cabello y una barba de color blanco. Llevaba una corona de aspecto osco también color marrón y portaba dos inmensos garrotes.

- _¡¿Otro dios?!_ \- pensó espantado Issei. Puede que fuera un demonio reencarnado, poseedor de uno de los dragones más poderosos que jamás han existido y habrá conocido a uno de los dioses más poderosos y visto un poco de lo que era capaz (Odín), pero la sensación que le daban estos dioses era mucho más brutal que la que le dio el padre de todos.

Puede que sea porque estos tipos no tienen el más mínimo interés en reprimir su presencia, su poder y sus ganas de pelear, o puede que fuera por el pensamiento o sensación de que estos dos podían ser tan poderosos como el Maou Lucifer. Poco sabía él, que eso que sentía en ese momento, no era nada más que el efecto de la presencia de un dios [desencadenado] en alguien que tenía conocimiento de lo sobrenatural.

Un humano normal, sin conocimientos de lo sobrenatural sentiría temor, pero más que nada, adoración por el dios que, a sus ojos, fuera más majestuoso o imponente, aunque en realidad seria la influencia del desencadenado afectando su conciencia. Pero para alguien con conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, la sensación que daban los [desencadenados], seres capaces de los actos más increíbles aun y entre las distintas facciones, lo que más llegaban a sentir era un profundo terror.

Por lo mismo, los actos de Erica eran sencillamente increíbles.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, la rubia avanzó un par de pasos, con una extraña mezcla de determinación y miedo dado que temblaba como una hoja agitada por la tormenta.

-¡Por favor, espere un momento, dios!- llamó en un grito para incredulidad de Issei, misma que se volvió en sorpresa y miedo al ver que aquel titánico ser se detenía y los observaba. Y aunque uno pensaría que es difícil definir su estado de ánimo por la barba que cubría una buena parte de su rostro y que parecía estar hecho de piedra, aquel dios se notaba molesto ante las acciones de la espadachina.

- **Tú, una simple humana, ¿te atreves a interrumpirme en mi sagrada tarea?, ¿a mí, un dios?** \- habló aquel ser con una voz tan poderosa y sonora como el trueno que habían escuchado minutos antes, Issei se preguntó si su voz no era un trueno en sí.

-¡Por favor, pido disculpas ante mi atrevimiento, oh benevolente rey del mediterráneo, su majestad Melkart!- habló Erica humillándose al arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza.

- **¿oh?, no pensé que en esta tierra impía aun quedaran humanos que recordaran mi glorioso nombre** \- comentó el recién reconocido Melkart con una voz que detonaba satisfacción – **es bueno encontrar a un seguidor de mi glorioso ser, antes de renovar esta tierra** -.

-¿Renovar?- preguntó en un murmullo Issei, uno tan bajo que ni siquiera Erica, que estaba a su lado pudo escuchar, pero sí lo hizo el dios.

- **Sí, esta tierra, mi reino, se ha vuelto impía en mi ausencia, incluso ha cometido el grave crimen que es olvidar mi nombre, ¡Yo, el rey de la tormenta, no puedo permitir tal ofensa!, ¡es por eso que reduciré a la nada esta isla, y la reedificare en su antigua gloria!** \- exclamó con su voz de trueno y alzando aún más las corrientes de viento que había.

Eso espanto a ambos, especialmente por que sentían que él era capaz de hacerlo. Pero antes siquiera de que pudieran decir algo más, un rayo cayó en dirección al gigante, más fue neutralizado con uno de los garrotes.

- **Tú y tus molestas encarnaciones** \- comentó despectivo el gigante viendo al cielo.

En una pequeña parte despejada del cielo, dos inmensos ojos de pupila rectangular se mostraron por un instante, los ojos de una cabra.

- **Primero me encargaré de ti, maldito arrogante** \- determinó el dios antes de seguir con su camino, ignorando completamente a los dos jóvenes que se quedaron paralizados, recuperándose de la impresión que les había causado.

Erica fue la primera en recuperarse, apretando los dientes sacudió la cabeza y cambió su vestido por su atuendo de combate con magia, haciendo reaccionar al castaño.

-¡Espera!, ¡no pensaras seguirlo, ¿verdad?!- preguntó alarmado.

-Tengo que, si dos dioses pelean, Cerdeña desaparecerá en el fondo del mar- respondió escuetamente mientras se giraba a Ariana que recién salía apresurada de la mansión –ve por el auto y avisa a la orden, necesitamos a Sir Salvatore-.

-¡Entendido, Señorita Erica!- exclamó apurada la sirvienta antes de volver dentro a gran velocidad.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Lo que quieres hacer es un suicidio!- le reclamó el castaño.

-Lo sé, no hay forma de que sobreviva a la ira de un dios, menos aún a dos dioses que desean combatir- reconoció con voz solemne antes de mirar a los ojos al castaño, que se sorprendió al ver la determinación en su mirada –pero si no hago algo, todos los habitantes de Cerdeña morirán, debo entretenerlos lo más que pueda hasta que Sir Salvatore llegué-.

-¿Salvatore?- murmuró confundido Issei, ¿Quién era ese tal Salvatore en el que está orgullosa chica ponía semejante confianza?

-Mantente alejado, esto no es algo con lo que puedas lidiar, aun si tú tienes esa tabla- le indicó Erica antes de que Ariana apareciera derrapando en el auto y pasando junto a ellos a gran velocidad, saltando con agilidad al techo del auto y manteniéndose sobre él.

Issei miró eso con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante las decisiones que había tomado esa orgullosa joven. Apretando los dientes, Issei entró corriendo a la mansión, llegando a la sala donde habían hablado con Lucretia la noche anterior.

Dicha bruja ya estaba ahí, mirándolo sería desde su sofá.

Sin mediar palabra el castaño se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el grimorio de Prometeo y lo tomó.

-No pensaras hacer una locura, ¿o sí?- preguntó seria la bruja.

-Sin lugar a dudas es una locura, pero no tengo de otra, ¿o sí?- respondió a su vez el castaño mientras se quitaba la pulsera de Azazel ante la vista de la bruja que se sorprendió al sentir el sustancial incremento del aura del chico.

[BOOSTED GEAR]

La sorpresa se volvió incredulidad al ver el intimidante guantelete rojo que había aparecido en un destello carmesí y jade.

-¡El Welsh Dragon!- murmuró sorprendida sin despegar la visa del castaño.

-Draig, ¿puedes introducir el grimorio en la [Boosted Gear] como hiciste con [Ascalon]?- preguntó serio al legendario dragón.

[Puedo, pero será mejor si usas la [Dividing Gear] para eso, es más compatible con el grimorio, ambos tienen el principio de [Absorber] como su habilidad después de todo, inclusive podría hacer un poco más fácil usar la [Dividing Gear]] respondió el dragón mientas la gema del dorso brillaba para incredulidad de la bruja.

Dado que el dragón había respondido de forma en que ella pudiera escucharlo, había captado 2 cosas que la sorprendían demasiado, uno, que pese a que era el dragón emperador celestial rojo y un demonio reencarnado, tenía en su poder a una de las más legendarias y poderosas armas sacras mata dragones, si no es que era la más famosa y poderosa, y lo segundo, [Dividing Gear], ¿sería posible? ¿Lo que estaba pensando que era, era posible?

-¿Enserio?, bien, ¡intentémoslo!- exclamó el castaño antes de tomar la tabla con ambas manos y cerrar los ojos, concentrándose.

Segundos después, ante la incredulidad de la bruja cada vez mayor, su brazo derecho resplandeció de color blanco y apareció un guantelete idéntico a la [Booster Gear] pero completamente blanco y con las gemas de color azul zafiro.

-¿¡[Divine Dividing]!?- murmuró la bruja mirando su brazo derecho – _no, tiene la firma energética de la [Divine Dividing], pero mucho más débil y mezclada con la firma de la [Booster Gear], como si hubieran tomado una parte del Vanishing Dragon y la hubieran asimilado, pero eso es algo imposible, dos poderes tan opuestos no deberían de poder converger en el mismo cuerpo sin destruirlo-._

Los pensamientos de Lucretia fueron cortados en el acto cuando un poderoso brillo ilumino toda la habitación, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por reflejo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos el castaño observaba el dorso de su mano derecha satisfecho. No se veía la tabla por ningún lado.

-Funciono- dijo contento antes de dirigirse a la sorprendida bruja –le explicare todo después, ahora no tengo tiempo de nada- fue todo lo que le dijo antes de salir corriendo, apenas salió de la mansión activo su Balance Breaker, extendió sus alas de dragón y salió disparado a gran velocidad por los aires en dirección a donde había ido aquel gigante. Mientras volaba, usó el hechizo de comunicación para emergencia que le había dado Azazel, apareciendo un círculo mágico junto a su oído por debajo de la armadura.

-"¿Ise?, te dije que esto es solo para emergencias, ¿pasa algo?"- se escuchó la confundida y algo tensa voz del cadre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Azazel-sensei!, ¡Dos dioses van a pelear en Cerdeña, uno de ellos piensa destruirla después!-.

-"… ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué?!"- exclamó exaltado el cadre.

-¡Dos dioses, Melkart y Verethragna, pelearan y la isla podría ser destruida!- repitió el castaño apurado.

-"¡¿Melkart?! ¡Pero se supone que está muerto!-."

-¡Verethragna lo revivió, deben de estar combatiendo ahora!-.

[Azazel, ambos son [Desencadenados]] comentó con cierto apuro Draig usando el enlace de las sacred gear que ambos poseían, confundiendo al castaño por el término usado, pero no le dio importancia.

-"¡¿Dos [desencadenados]?! ¡Qué suerte de mierda tienes!"- exclamó en verdad alarmado el cadre.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, si no hacemos algo Cerdeña será destruida!-.

-"Cierto, bien, espera unos momentos, llamaré a Miguel y a Sirzechs, ¡y por ahora aléjate de ellos, no tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir si haces algo!-"

-¡No puedo hacerlo, una maga fue a retenerlos hasta que un tal Salvatore llegué, si la dejo sola morirá! ¡Iré a ayudarla!-.

-"¡Espera Ise!"- exclamó el cadre pero ya era tarde, el castaño había cortado la comunicación y acelerado un poco más.

 _ **(Varios kilómetros a la distancia, minutos antes)**_

- **Tiempo sin verte, Melkart** \- saludó aquel joven de cabellos negros en una pose tranquila, a varios metros del suelo con su manto ondeando por el feroz viento, frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, estaba el gigante sosteniendo sus garrotes con firmeza.

- **Me cansé de esperarte, Verethragna** \- respondió a su vez el gigante.

- **Veo que tus heridas no se han recuperado por completo** \- comentó viendo las "grietas" que surcaban los brazos del gigante, que también tenía otra más en la mejilla.

- **Me reviviste por tu arrogancia y tu deseo de pelear contra alguien fuerte, unos simples rasguños como estos no me detendrán, por otro lado, tú sigues incompleto, siento que solo tienes 8 de tus encarnaciones** -.

- **Ahora son 9** \- comentó con calma observando un remolino que avanzaba en su dirección, notándose en su interior lo que parecía ser la silueta de un ave colosal, casi tan grande como el gigante frente a él. Levantó una mano y la dirigió hacia el tornado que pareció torcerse y contraerse junto al ave, entrando por su palma. Al instante, un enorme sello apareció en sus espaldas, un círculo con 10 picos, 8 de los cuales tenían un círculo más pequeño en la punta, y en uno de los picos sin círculo se formó uno rápidamente con el dibujo de un ave – **Más que suficiente para lidiar contigo** -.

Ante esas palabras, el gigante alzó su mazo derecho listo para golpearlo, pero un círculo mágico rojo apareció justo frente a ambos, haciéndolo detener por la confusión.

-¡Esperen por favor!- ambos escucharon el grito femenino, girándose intrigados en su dirección de origen, mirando a Erica a varios metros de ellos con un escudo negro y rojo en manos.

- **¿Una hechicera?** \- murmuró intrigado el pelinegro.

-¡Por favor, oh grandes dioses, les suplico detengan este combate!- rogó la rubia tratando de guardar la compostura pero con un ligero tono de desesperación en la voz.

- **Esta tierra será el lugar donde nosotros saldaremos cuentas de una vez por todas, desiste, humana** \- sentenció el gigante.

-¡Por favor dioses, tengan piedad de los habitantes de esta isla!- suplicó de nuevo, temblando visiblemente.

- **Hechicera, alabo tu valentía al desafiarnos de tal forma, tu, que eres una simple humana-** empezó Verethragna con algo de admiración en su tono, antes de cambiar una voz libre de sentimiento alguno – **pero, deja de interrumpirnos, actúa como lo que eres** -.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, un rayo descendió del cielo en dirección a la rubia, quien saltó de espaldas para evitarlo. Varios rayos empezaron a caer en su dirección ante la inmutable vista de ambos dioses, uno finalmente alcanzándola en el aire y que fue recibido por el escudo mágico que sostenía, pero que le fue arrebatado de las manos por la fuerza del impacto y ella misma fue derribado estrepitosamente a la tierra.

Desde el suelo observo como un rayo más caía con la intención de convertirla en cenizas, y siendo incapaz de evitarlo, cerró los ojos y espero su final.

Más no sintió las feroces descargas circulando por su cuerpo, más bien, sintió que era cargada y que se movían a una velocidad enorme mientras se alejaban de lo que se escuchaba como una explosión pequeña. Confundida, abrió los ojos y se topó cara a cara con el intimidante yelmo de una armadura carmesí de "ojos" esmeralda y con un par de protuberancias filosas de color dorado en ambos costados del rostro. Tan versada como ella era en lo sobrenatural, no le fue difícil reconocer esa legendaria armadura de dragón.

-El dragón emperador celestial rojo- murmuró con apenas fuerzas antes que el yelmo se desvaneciera y le dejara ver quién era el que portaba el Longinus y la cargaba al estilo nupcial.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- preguntó apurado Issei.

-¡Tu!- exclamó ahora incrédula la rubia.

- **¡Ya veo!, con razón me dabas una sensación tan familiar, eres el dragón emperador celestial rojo** \- comentó Verethragna con un tono levemente animado al reconocerlo - **¿o prefieres que te llame Sekiryuutei?, así te dicen en tu tierra natal, ¿no?** -.

Con un leve asentimiento en respuesta, Issei descendió y dejó a Erica en el suelo antes de encarar a ambos dioses, se notaba nervioso, pero si Erica había tenido el valor de encararlos, él no podía hacer menos, su orgullo como hombre se lo dictaba.

-¡Por favor, paren esto, no hay necesidad de combatir!-.

- **¿Parar? Este bastardo arrogante me revivió por su deseo de combatir contra alguien fuerte, ¡no hay forma de que yo tolere semejante ofensa!** -.

- **Eh pasado decenas de años sin un combate decente, inclusive más, ¿y tú quieres que me detenga ahora que por fin tengo un oponente digno frente a mí?** -.

-¡Si lo que quieren es combatir, entonces únanse a la alianza de las tres facciones contra el grupo terrorista [Khaos Brigade]!-.

 **-¿las tres facciones?, ah, ya recuerdo, escuche por ahí que los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios habían llegado a una tregua, y que un grupo trataba de desatar la guerra entre todos los bandos** \- comentó Verethragna.

-¡ **¿Yo, unirme a los malditos que se atrevieron a degradar mi gloriosa imagen a la de un vil demonio que gobierna sobre las moscas?!** \- rugió furioso el gigante - **¡jamás haría semejante cosa como aliarme a esa escoria emplumada, apenas acabe con este arrogante y reforme esta tierra, arrasaré con los ángeles! ¡Les haré pagar por su osadía!** \- sentenció con ira en la voz.

-¿degradar su imagen?- se preguntó confuso el castaño.

[La evangelización cristiana termino volviendo a varios dioses de otras mitologías en demonios, por ejemplo, Melkart dio paso al demonio Beelzebub, "el señor de las moscas"] explicó Draig [Pasar de un rey de dioses llamado "Señor de la gran morada" a un demonio regente del inframundo llamado "Señor de las moscas" es una gran ofenda, como pasar de ser el Sekiryuutei a ser el Chichiryuutei, la verdad, simpatizo con él] declaró, con la voz bastante apagada al decir lo último.

-Draig, enfócate- le reprochó Issei.

- **Sinceramente, no me interesa unirme a nadie, y si estalla una guerra, los más fuertes dioses entraran al conflicto, así que tendré muchos oponentes fuertes, me agrada la idea** \- comentó el dios persa, para incredulidad del demonio.

-¡Es igual a Vali!- exclamó ahora incrédulo y frustrado el castaño.

- **¡Basta de charlas, terminemos con esto de una vez, Verethragna!** \- rugió el gigante blandiendo su mazo derecho rodeado de rayos contra su oponente.

- **Sí, concuerdo contigo** \- dijo el persa moviéndose a gran velocidad para esquivar y materializando una enorme espada de oro con la que arremetió en su contra, pero se vio obligado a retroceder ante los feroces vientos que habían sido arrojado en su dirección por el mazo contrario. Apuntó con un brazo al gigante un rayo cayó contra él, más nuevamente fue bloqueado por el mazo derecho. Los constantes ataques no hacían más que empeorar el clima, desatando cada vez más rayos y aumentando la ferocidad del viento y la lluvia, agitando ferozmente los arboles del área.

-¡¿Por qué me topo siempre con fanáticos de las peleas?!- gritó exasperado el castaño alborotando su cabello con ambas manos e ignorando todo esto -¡Primero Kokabiel, luego Vali y su equipo, los descendientes de los Maou y Khaos Brigade, y ahora estos dos! ¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila rodeado de mujeres con las que hacer cosas Ecchi!-.

Erica miraba en shock como aquel que consideraba un simple joven sin conocimiento de la magia pero que resultaba ser el portador de uno de los dos dragones celestiales relacionado con ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios y que había retado a dos dioses, hacia una rabieta de frustración y gritaba cosas vergonzosas sin importarle que ella lo escuchara, era demasiada información que asimilar de golpe para ella que hasta unos momentos estaba por morir fulminada por un rayo.

-Erica- la llamó el castaño haciéndola reaccionar –dijiste que necesitarían a un tal Salvatore, ¿Quién es?-.

-Ah, el señor Salvatore Doni es el sexto Campione perteneciente a Italia- respondió.

-¿Campione?-.

[Un humano normal que mató a un dios y tomó su poder para sí mismo, si hay alguien capaz de enfrentar a un dios [desencadenado] entre los humanos son los campiones y los portadores de una [Longinus] completamente desarrollados] explicó Draig exaltando a Erica al escuchar la voz del legendario dragón.

-¡¿Un humano normal puede matar a un dios?!- exclamó incrédulo.

-Es algo imposible, es por eso que el nacimiento un campiones es considerado un milagro, porque contra todo pronóstico, los campiones derrotaron a un dios y tomaron sus poderes para sí mismos, son los reyes de la humanidad- explicó Erica tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

[Básicamente, son como los Maou de los demonios, solo que ellos gobiernan sobre los humanos]

-Increíble- murmuró sorprendido Issei antes de sacudir la cabeza para despejarse -¿Cuándo llegara ese Campione?-.

-Por desgracia, Sir Salvatore esta fuera de Italia y es difícil de contactar en estos momentos, no sé cuando llegué, puede que le tome alrededor un día-.

-¡Eso es demasiado!- exclamó Issei antes de girarse hacia los dioses en combate –ya pedí ayuda yo, deberían de llegar en un tiempo, quédate atrás, Erica- le dijo dando un paso hacia ellos.

-¡Espera, no pensaras en pelear contra ambos ¿verdad?! ¡Aun si tienes la [Booster Gear] es una locura!-.

[Escúchala socio, apenas estas fortaleciéndote, no puedes con uno de ellos a la vez, menos aun con los dos].

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, si se llegan a alejar de aquí, podrían destruir una ciudad o un pueblo, ¡tengo que entretenerlos lo más que pueda!- exclamó al tiempo que su casco volvía a aparecer y extendería sus alas, saliendo disparado en dirección a los dioses, dejando a una sorprendida Erica que hacia todo lo posible por mantener su vista sobre él.

Por su parte, el castaño enfocó al gigante que chocaba su mazo derecho rodeado de electricidad con la espada dorada del persa. En preparación, abrió la zona de la boca de su yelmo sin disminuir su velocidad.

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost!**

Retrasando su puño derecho con una enorme cantidad de energía tras cargar 10 incrementos, genero una incandescente esfera de poder dragoniaco - **¡Dragon-Shoot!** \- disparó casi a quemarropa en la cara de Melkart, produciendo una explosión considerable y generando una nube de humo que engulló su cabeza, girándose, abrió su boca y soltó un torrente de poderosas llamas directo contra al confundido Verethragna.

Se alejó varios metros antes de detenerse en él aire y girarse a ver a ambos dioses, perdiendo el aliento al ver que Melkart apenas y tenía unas leves manchas de suciedad en la frente mientras que Verethragna estaba intacto.

- _Sabía que no les haría casi nada, pero, ¿ni un rasguño?_ \- pensó incrédulo.

[Te dije que no estabas listo para enfrentarlos, compañero] comentó Draig con un tono de voz levemente decepcionado.

 **-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer eso?-** preguntó claramente confundido Verethragna.

-… ¿herirlos, aunque sea un poco?- preguntó tentativamente el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa bastante visible al tener la boca descubierta.

Los dioses se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos, antes de estallar en una estruendosa carcajada.

-¡ **Hahaha!, ¿eso?, ¿herirnos?** \- preguntó entre risas el persa – **Vamos, joven dragón, sé que reconocí que eras fuerte para tu edad, pero aun te falta mucho para que puedas llamarte el Sekiryuutei o supongas un reto interesante** -.

- **¡Pensar que el actual Sekiryuutei tendría tal capacidad!, dime chico, cuando termine con este bastardo, ¿no te interesaría convertirte en mi sirviente y bufón personal?** \- preguntó de buena gana el gigante.

Esas palabras solo lograron apenar y deprimir al castaño, aunque estaba cumpliendo con su propósito de entretenerlos hasta la llegada de Azazel, no era lo que había pensado.

[Compañero, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y eres muy valiente y todo eso, pero, ¿podrías dejar de hacerlo?, estas hundiendo más mi nombre, algo que no creía posible después de lo de Chichiryuutei] pidió deprimido Draig.

- **Bueno, ya hemos atrasado esto mucho tiempo, continuemos** \- comentó el persa antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el gigante con su espada en lo alto, cruzando un tajo con uno de los garrotes que su rival había abanicado en respuesta y dejando una hendidura considerable en esté.

-Kuso- murmuró por lo bajo el castaño antes de enfocarse de nuevo –Draig, ¿Cuántos impulsos puedo soportar ahora?-.

[Por favor compañero, retirémonos, no podré soportar más vergüenzas]

-¡Draig!-.

[(Suspiro) Estimo que unos treinta más, cuarenta en total, pero el tiempo del [Balance Breaker] se reducirá a solo 20 minutos restantes]

-¿Qué hay de la [Dividing Gear]?-.

[Esta operativa pero no recomiendo que la uses, reducirá más el tiempo del [Balance Breaker] y el aura de esos dos es divina y sacra, es muy difícil de lidiar con eso aun y para Albion y sus portadores, especialmente en el caso de Verethragna, no podrías soportar ni un poco de esa energía]

-20 minutos- murmuró pensativo –espero que sean suficiente- suspiró antes de cerrar su casco de nuevo.

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Boost! ¡Boost!**

 **¡Jet!**

Con todo el poder que podía soportar, se lanzó nuevamente al ataque a máxima velocidad. Ciertamente, la diferencia debía ser muy notoria, porque ambos dioses se detuvieron y miraron en su dirección un poco sorprendidos. Esta vez, conecto un poderoso golpe al pecho del gigante, haciéndolo dar un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás. Se giró al persa que se aún estaba sorprendido y cargó otra esfera de poder dragoniaco, esta vez mucho más grande e intensa que la anterior.

-¡ **Dragon-Shoot!** \- el torrente de poder dio de lleno contra el dios y siguió de largo por unos segundos. Pero cuando detuvo su ataque notó que apenas había lo empujado algunos metros y que se resguardaba tras el enrome filo de su espada levemente humeante.

- **Jeje, jejeje, no está mal, tal vez te subestime un poco** \- comentó el persa bajando su espada – **ese fue un buen ataque, aún está lejos de hacerme verdadero daño, pero sin lugar a dudas fue mucho más fuerte que lo que usaste antes, aunque, tenía esperanzas de que te desarrollaras un poco más antes de pelear contigo, pero dudo mucho que te retires por ahora, ¿no?** -.

-… Si, aun si son mucho más fuertes que yo, no puedo permitir que destruyan esta isla solo por una pelea- respondió el castaño –si quieren que me retire, ustedes tendrán que cambiar el escenario de su combate por uno deshabitado-.

- **Tienes muchas agallas, dragón** \- comentó Melkart haciendo que el castaño se girara – **mira que no solo atacarnos en medio de nuestra disputa, interrumpiéndonos, sino que también te atreves a darnos órdenes pese a ser tan débil** -.

 **-Ciertamente es débil, pero tiene un potencial interesante-** comentó el persa **–Dime, rey Melkart, ¿te molesta si lo dejamos mezclarse en nuestro combate?, su poder actual es insuficiente para participar en esta pelea de primera mano, pero podría hacer las cosas más interesantes, además, no parece que vaya a desistir en su intento de interrumpirnos, así al menos no nos detendremos por sus acciones** -

- **Hum, no me importa, aun siendo una cría para su título, ¡no podría ser mejor para mí glorioso regreso, que derrote al victorioso persa y uno de los dragones celestiales a la vez, sin lugar a dudas hará que todos vuelvan a adorar mi sagrado ser!** \- exclamó en respuesta - **¡adelante dragón, que tu terquedad y estupidez sirva para mi resurgimiento, de la misma forma que la arrogancia del victorioso!** \- sentenció el gigante abanicando su garrote derecho con ferocidad, enviando un rayo en dirección a Issei quien apenas y había podido evitarlo.

Melkart volvió a alzar su mazo, esta vez para bloquear un corte de Verethragna, quien agacho la cabeza para que el Dragon-shoot de Issei pasara de largo, girando con gracia esquivó el segundo garrote y trato de conectar un corte en Melkart, pero este se alejó, apenas y recibiendo un pequeño corte en su túnica.

Sin mirarlo, Verethragna apuntó su mano libre a Issei que volaba en su dirección a toda velocidad, obligándolo a esquivar uno de sus rayos. Rápidamente usó esa misma mano para detener con facilidad uno de los garrotes del gigante y empujarlo de regreso, asiéndolo dar un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, cosa que fue aprovechada por Issei que cargó a toda velocidad contra una de sus piernas, golpeándolo tras la rodilla.

Siendo esa la pierna con la que se soportaba en ese momento, Melkart cayó de espaldas generando un temblor considerable y lanzando trozos de roca y lodo por todos lados. Issei cargó tan rápido como pudo otro Dragon-shoot y lo lanzó en su cara, antes de que una corriente de aire de Verethragna lo lanzara a tierra de forma brusca.

Siguiendo con sus actos, el persa caía en picada contra Melkart, apuntando con su espada al centro del pecho, pero un rápido garrote rodeado de corrientes de aire lo lanzó de lado a varios metros. Apenas estaba deteniéndose en el aire cuando un segundo garrote, esta vez rodeado de rayos, lo golpeó brutalmente lanzándolo cual meteorito a tierra, enterrándolo un par de metros.

Melkart colocó uno de sus garrotes a sus espaldas, recibiendo con él un feroz golpe de parte de Issei que provoco una onda de viento por la colisión, empujando momentáneamente las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor lejos de ellos. Antes de que se girara o lo empuja lejos, Verethragna salió disparado de la tierra, conectando un combo de potentes patadas en su rostro antes de terminar con un ponte golpe al centro del pecho, lanzándolo junto a Issei a varios metros, dejándolos aturdidos en el suelo.

Alzando una mano, una fisura dimensional apareció sobre él y de esta salió aquel aterrador jabalí que Issei había visto apenas unos días atrás. Dicho ser dio un potente rugido que despejo temporalmente la lluvia antes de empezar una estampida contra ambos, destruyendo la tierra a su paso y provocando un temblor.

El castaño esquivo rápidamente, pero Melkart lo recibió de frente, con su maza izquierda rodeada de viento golpeó los colmillos de la bestia por debajo, frenándolo momentáneamente y haciendo que levantara la cabeza por un segundo, antes de reventar su cabeza contra el suelo con un feroz golpe de su centellante garrote derecho.

Mientras el jabalí se desvanecía Verethragna cargó de frente cual jabalina con la espada frente a él, por lo que Melkart se cubrió con ambos garrotes, frenándolo nuevamente, pero era claro que tantos embates estaba pasándole factura a sus preciadas armas, tanto Yagarish como Ayamari tenían múltiples muescas a lo largo de sus dimensiones, pero aun resistían contra aquella espada que cortaba la divinidad. Sin lugar a dudas, el trabajo que el dios Kothar había hecho al forjar aquellas armas en el mito de Melkart era digno de alabanza.

Desvaneciéndose en una falta de definición, Verethragna esquivo otra embestida de Issei, quien al fallar se había girado y lanzado contra Melkart otro Dragon-Shoot que fue lanzado al mar por uno de los garrotes, provocando una explosión de agua enorme. Antes de que Issei pudiera reaccionar, Verethragna había aparecido a sus espaldas a toda velocidad, golpeándolo en su espalda con una fuerza mucho mayor a la que había sentido de Koneko o inclusive de Tannin, pero antes de que saliera disparado Verethragna había girado y conectado una patada en su espalda justo donde lo había golpeado mandándolo cual meteorito a tierra, formando un cráter al impacto.

Generando una segunda espada, Verethragna se lanzó contra Melkart, empezando un feroz choque de armas que generaba feroces corrientes de viento.

Erica se apresuró a saltos al considerable cráter que había generado el castaño al impactar. En el centro, con la armadura destrozada casi en su totalidad, solo conservando las alas y los dos guanteletes (siendo en ese momento que noto que el derecho era blanco con gemas azules en lugar de rojo con jemas verdes), se encontraba el castaño luchando por respirar.

-¡Issei!- exclamó antes de lanzarse al cráter, aterrizando con gracia justo al lado del castaño que ya se erguía hasta estar sentado en la tierra.

-Maldición- murmuró con apenas aliento el castaño, una mano en su pecho y la otra tan cerca cómo podía al centro de su espalda, donde había recibido los embates del dios persa.

[Si no fuera por la armadura, por todos los impulsos que tienes cargados y por ser un demonio, esos golpes no solo te habrían matado, te habrían desmembrado]

Temblando, el castaño apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se levantó lentamente, perdiendo fuerzas a la mitad y cayendo de cara a la tierra, o eso habría pasado si no fuera porque Erica lo había atrapado y ahora lo sostenía desde su costado.

-Es suficiente, ¡no puedes hacer nada contra ellos!- le reclamó Erica molesta y preocupada.

Por su parte, Issei plantó sus pies en la tierra lo más firme que pudo y se separó un poco de Erica, tratando de mantenerse de pie solo, antes de dar un torpe paso al frente, nuevamente casi cayendo, pero Erica lo había atrapado a tiempo una vez más.

-Tengo, que mantenerlos aquí, hasta que lleguen, los refuerzos- balbuceó adolorido.

-¡¿Cómo piensas hacerlo en tu estado actual?! ¡Apenas y te estás en pie, y aun con todo el poder que mostraste apenas y les causaste algunos rasguños!- Issei solo la ignoró y cerró los ojos, calmando el punzante dolor que aun sentía en su espalda y pecho.

Por lo que sentía, varias de sus costillas se habían fracturado casi por completo al impactar en la tierra, era un milagro que no estuvieran rotas y perforaran sus pulmones, y su columna dolía horriblemente, aun con lo que había dicho Draig, se sorprendía de que no estuviera hecha polvo. Abrió los ojos ya algo recuperado y trato de separarse de Erica, pero esta se lo impidió.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que es inútil?! ¡Se supone que la mejor arma contra un dios en una Longinus, y aun cuando tú tienes una no lograste nada contra ellos!-.

[Escúchala socio, si vuelves ahí, no saldrás con vida]

Issei sabía eso y lo sabía muy bien, el dolor en su torso y espalda eran un muy buen método para saberlo, pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieto, no ante lo que pasaba. Levantó la vista y la dirigió a los dioses que seguían en su combate. La tierra a su alrededor estaba completamente destruida, árboles y otras plantas de las cercanías habían dejado de existir y los robustos arboles a la distancia se sacudían como simples arbustos ante la lluvia. Miró al mar tan cerca de ellos y notó no solo que gran parte de la roca y tierra del barranco se había perdido en la profundidad del mar sino que este se agitaba de la forma más salvaje posible.

Y apenas había comenzado el combate de estos dos dioses. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así, el cataclismo que esos dos hacían podría destruir fácilmente esa isla y todo lo que estuviera cerca de la costa. Si lo veía bien, casi toda Italia seria destruida si esto empeoraba. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Azazel se estaba tardando mucho, aunque recordando el tiempo que Sirzechs se había tardado en enviar refuerzos cuando Kokabiel había atacado Kuoh, y considerando que estaba muy lejos de Japón, probablemente faltaba una hora más para que llegaran los refuerzos, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

- _¡¿Enserio no hay nada que pueda hacer?!_ \- pensó frustrado, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar su mano derecha fijamente.

Erica lo miró extrañada, pero Draig comprendió muy bien lo que estaba pensando.

[¡Compañero no, olvídalo!, ¡La bruja dijo que si querías sobrevivir tendrías que estar en tu mejor forma, y no lo estas ni de broma, por si fuera poco faltan 5 minutos para que el [Balance Breaker] se acabe, cuando eso pase tu cuerpo colapsara de cansancio!]

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó extrañada Erica.

-Del grimorio de Prometeo, lo tengo aquí- explicó mientras levantaba su brazo con la [Dividing Gear] –dentro tiene una de las encarnaciones de Verethragna, y una muy fuerte, creo que podría terminar con esto si la uso-.

-Pero, si la usas, ¿no morirás?- pregunto ahora preocupada.

-Lucretia-san dijo que podría sobrevivir ya que soy un demonio reencarnado- respondió el castaño sorprendiendo de nuevo a la rubia.

-¿Demonio?- murmuró ella.

[¡Si estabas sano y descansado, no exhausto y con medio esqueleto hecho trizas!]

-Pero ella no sabía que también soy parte dragón, eso significa que soy más resistente de lo que ella creía, ¿no?-.

[¡No puedes saber eso!, ¡en tu estado actual puede que no sirva de nada que seas mi portador!]

-Draig, era lo mismo en mi primer combate contra Vali, ¿recuerdas?, se suponía que si trataba de mezclar el poder de la [Divine Dividing] con mi [Booster Gear] moriría, y lo logré- dijo levantando su brazo derecho -¿recuerdas lo que dijiste?, ¡la estupidez puede pasar a través de lo imposible!, ¡y yo soy un gran estúpido!- exclamó animado.

-Ciertamente eres estúpido- comentó Erica a su lado en un tono de molestia y resignación, de alguna forma había recuperado la calma –me recuerdas a Epimeteo-.

-¿Epimeteo?-.

-El hermano de Prometeo, mientras que su hermano era el sabio que pensaba antes de actuar, Epimeteo era el idiota que actuaba sin pensar- le explicó.

-Bueno, supongo que si soy como Epimeteo- murmuro algo avergonzado antes de separarse de la rubia, se preparó para formar de nuevo la armadura a su alrededor, pero se detuvo al sentir como Erica lo jalaba con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que se inclinara hacia ella, facilitándole que le diera un beso en la mejilla.

La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro del castaño junto a un sonrojo bastante notorio. Se giró hacia la chica, notando que también estaba roja y miraba en otra dirección, con una expresión de molestia bastante linda.

-¡N-no te hagas ideas raras, no hay forma de que me guste un vulgar demonio pervertido!- exclamó enojada aun sin verlo -¡E-ese fue un, un amuleto de buena, de buena suerte!- tartamudeó ahora mirándolo a los ojos sin cambiar de expresión -¡E-es apresurado pero debería ser muy efectivo ya que solo he besado a mi tío y a mi padre hasta ahora!-.

-¡¿la primera vez que besas en la mejilla a un hombre que no es tu familia?!- exclamó incrédulo (y considerablemente emocionado) el castaño, en verdad consideraba como algo imposible que una chica tan hermosa y coqueta como ella nunca hubiera dado un simple beso como ese -¡Yosh! ¡Con ese amuleto, no hay forma de que pierda!- exclamó a toda voz con una emoción completamente palpable (que logró apenar más a la rubia) al tiempo que en un intenso brillo la armadura era reconstruida y salía disparado en el aire a toda velocidad.

Tras cubrirse de la intensa corriente de viento que había generado al elevarse, Erica observo con detenimiento al cometa carmesí que se elevaba en el aire.

-¡Draig, ve preparando la tabla, liberaremos el poder en el último momento!- exclamó el castaño cuando alcanzo una gran altura y empezó a descender en picada en dirección a los dioses en combate.

[¡Tú de verdad que quieres matarte!]

-¡No voy a morir aquí, te lo dije aquel día, aun no eh tomado la virginidad de Buchou, no hay forma de que muera hasta después de hacerlo!, ¡así que tranquilízate y hagamos esto!-.

[¡Más te vale sobrevivir, compañero!, o no dejare descansar a tu memoria por el resto de la eternidad]

-¡SI!- gritó el castaño estando a mitad de camino de llegar a con los dioses, apuntando especialmente a Melkart – ¡Ahora!-.

Un incandescente brillo surgió de la gema principal del guante derecho e instantes después, un enorme y majestuoso caballo blanco y dorado hecho de flamas salió y rodeó por completo al castaño antes de "contraerse" y que solo fuera visible la armadura, pero que ahora brillaba de la misma forma que lo hacia el caballo.

-¡Kuso, esto sí que arde!- gritó de dolor el castaño -¡Quema más que las llamas de Tannin-ossan!-.

Pero no se detuvo. La idea de detenerse no se le pasó por la cabeza. Ese era su último movimiento y tenía que salir bien. Y para asegurarse…

¡ **Explosión**!

…tenía que usar todo su repertorio.

Por un momento, el castaño desapareció en un destello dorado. Inclusive los dioses, que habían sentido aquel aterrorizante poder que habia desplegado lo habían perdido por completo.

Los dioses, que permanecieron presionando sus armas uno contra otro por la impresión, habían levantado la vista al lugar en donde el castaño habia liberado la encarnación del caballo, pero siendo esta una encarnación solar que ahora trabajaba en conjunto a la armadura legendaria que el demonio portaba, le permitió al castaño moverse temporalmente a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, por lo que Melkart no pudo hacer nada para evitar que impactara de lleno en su espalda.

Verethragna, por su parte gracias a su encarnación del ave logró identificar a tiempo la posición del castaño, pero solo eso, no pudo actuar debido a la sorpresa, a la incredulidad que lo invadió al ver como el pecho y torso de su rival se volvía rojo incandescente y como parecía querer expandirse en su dirección.

La piel se rompió al ritmo que aquella tonalidad ardiente se extendía por todo el cuerpo del gigante que junto a su apariencia "rocosa" daba la sensación de que se estaba fundiendo al instante. Lo siguiente que el persa vio fue el puño derecho de Issei, seguido del propio castaño, atravesando al gigante, emanando aquel atroz calor propio de su encarnación, la misma que habia confiado a ese joven. Buena parte de la armadura se veía dañada, con grietas y partes fundidas, su casco habia desaparecido por completo y la propia piel del castaño se veía quemada de gravedad, pero no vacilo ni un segundo.

Su puño golpeo los mazos cruzados, destrozándolos, golpeó sus propias espadas doradas, destrozándolas también, pero no lo golpeo a él, en su lugar, el castaño tenía preparado su puño izquierdo para eso.

Reconociendo que aquel dragón, el mismo que habia considerado débil y que no podrá darle un combate decente, lo habia atrapado con la guardia baja. El victorioso no pudo evitarlo, sonrió de satisfacción y miro a los ojos, que en ese momento eran de color jade, a aquel que lo habia derrotado, el primero en hacerlo.

- **Bien jugado, Sekiryuutei** \- dijo con voz calmada.

-¡Ascalon!- rugió el demonio al tiempo que extendía su puño izquierdo, expulsando la sagrada hoja al tiempo que su puño golpeaba el tórax del dios persa, atravesándolo de lleno.

- **Muy bien jugado** \- alcanzó a decir el dios antes de que una poderosa explosión solar se los tragara a los tres, generando un viento como no se habia visto en la pelea hasta ahora y un calor infernal.

-¡Issei!- gritó alarmada la rubia, cerrando los ojos por la explosión y usando por reflejo su escudo mágico.

Tras unos angustiosos instantes, la explosión cedió, y la rubia pudo observar estupefacta el formidable cráter que habia generado, reaccionando y apresurándose al él, esperando encontrar al castaño vivo.

 _ **(Lugar desconocido)**_

 **-Pensar, que esta pequeña cría de dragón podría darme aquello que tanto deseaba, la derrota** \- comentó con un tono de voz satisfecho el propio Verethragna, parado junto a Melkart y a un gigantesco dragón rojo de ojos jades, los tres observando la forma inconsciente y completamente sana del castaño que yacía frente a ellos.

Los tres estaban en un lugar que solo podía definirse como "etéreo", completamente blanco, no se distinguía nada, no se sentía nada, no se oía nada, era como si, además del suelo, solo existieran ellos.

- **Debo admitirlo, dragón gales, tuviste un portador formidable** \- reconoció Melkart.

- **Sí, puede que no fuera tan hábil o poderoso como él resto de mis portadores a su edad, y que ha degradado mucho mi nombre, pero sin lugar a dudas Hyodou Issei es el mejor de todos mis portadores hasta ahora** \- dijo Draig con cierto orgullo y melancolía.

- **Jeje, no sé por qué dices eso, pero es una lástima, me hubiera gustado volver a enfrentarlo una vez que reviviera, pero con él muerto supongo que perderé mi oportunidad de una revancha** \- comentó el persa –¡ **siéntete feliz, Hyodou Issei, eres el primero en derrotarme y te mantendrás invicto en nuestra disputa!** -.

- **Ara, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?** \- comentó una dulce voz tras ellos, haciéndolos girarse, sorprendiéndose al mirar a la hermosa joven (aunque podría ser llamada niña por su aspecto) de cabellos lilas peinados en dos coletas laterales, lindos y brillantes ojos verdes vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco.

- **¡Pandora!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** \- exclamó sorprendido Melkart.

- **Vengo por mi nuevo niño por supuesto** -.

- **¡¿Qué?!-** exclamó Draig por los tres, estando todos igual de confundidos - **¡pero me tenía a mí, y era un demonio!** -.

- **Correcto, un portador de un Longinus que fue reencarnado en demonio-** aceptó la diosa avanzando al castaño inconsciente **–pero se te olvida, de que apenas y tenía unos cuantos meses de reencarnar y de despertarte y que apenas hace dos meses habia usado por primera vez en [Balance Breaker], aunque le tomó otro más usarlo a voluntad, pero aun entonces aún estaba muy limitado, sumando que su desarrollo era mucho más lento que el resto de tus portadores y que su energía vital estaba muy mermada por entrar al [Juggernaut Drive]-** explicó ella llegando hasta el castaño, arrodillándose junto a él y poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, mirándolo con ternura maternal.

- **Pero, si sabe todo eso, ¿entonces por qué…?** \- siguió Draig antes de que la diosa lo interrumpiera.

- **Vamos Draig, ¿no lo captaste? Apenas y habia entrado al mundo sobrenatural, su poder distaba mucho del de cualquier dios, con suerte se compararía a un dios menor débil, ni siquiera se acercaba al de un dios mediano, de los diez mil años que viven los demonios solo le quedaban cien por el [Juggernaut Drive], y su dominio sobre la [Booster Gear] no distaba mucho del de un novato, y pese a eso, logró derrotar, no a uno, si no a dos poderosos dioses en combate al mismo tiempo, y aun cuando sabía que podía morir, siguió adelante-** explicó la diosa acariciando los cabellos castaños del chico **–Todo eso es suficiente para que lo considere como mi querido hijo, el primero con una Longinus-**.

Apenas terminó de explicarse, colocó una mano en la frente del castaño. Este empezó a revolverse y a quejarse del dolor.

- **Hoho, ¿es doloroso?, ¡Sopórtalo, ese dolor es el precio por alcanzar la más alta de las cumbre!** \- dijo con cariño la diosa antes de hablar a los poderosos seres frente a ellos- **¡Entonces, todos los presentes otorguen su bendición y su odio a este hijo mío!, ¡El séptimo Campione, poseedor del destino del joven rey demonio, por favor, otorguen las sagradas palabras de hechizo a este niño!-.**

 **-¡Maldita seas bruja, tú y ese bastardo hijo tuyo que ha impedido mi gloriosa resurrección! ¡Juro que apenas ponga un pie en la tierra, lo primero que haré será enterrarlo inmediatamente!-** rugió furioso Melkart.

- **¡Muy bien, Hyodou Issei, yo te doy la bendición mía, tú, que has renacido como el nuevo rey asesino de dioses!, ¡Tú eres la primera y única persona que usurpa la autoridad mía, la autoridad del dios de la victoria!, ¡Vuélvete más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa! ¡Hasta el día que yo luche contra ti de nuevo, no te atrevas a perder ante nadie!-.**

 **-Ja, jaja, ¡Jajajaja! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, compañero! ¡Con seguridad puedo decir, que no he tenido ni tendré mejor portador que tú!-** exclamó extasiado Draig.

 _ **(Cerdeña, lugar del combate)**_

Erica observaba la inconsciente figura del castaño que usaba su regazo de almohada. Cuando habia llegado se habia espantado al verlo tan mal herido y que no respiraba, pero su temor se convirtió en asombro al ver como volvía a respirar y como las profundas heridas y quemaduras de primer grado empezaban a sanarse lentamente, permitiéndole comprender lo que pasaba pese a lo imposible que sonaba.

-un demonio reencarnado portador de una Longinus se ha vuelto un Campione, entre todos los que ha habido, no hay ninguno tan increíble como él- murmuró la rubia mirándolo con ternura y acariciando sus cabellos.

En ese momento, varios seres llegaron volando a gran velocidad. Ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios por lo que sus respectivas alas decían. Destacando entre todos, estaban tres hasta el frente dela comitiva, cada uno con 12 alas de sus respectivas razas.

-¡Ise-kun!- exclamó alarmado Sirzechs bajando a toda velocidad seguido del arcángel Miguel y del cadre Azazel.

-Ustedes, ¿son aliados de Ise?- preguntó calmadamente Erica para la silenciosa sorpresa de ella misma. Esos tres eran poderosos, podía sentirlo, tanto como Melkart o inclusive más, inclusive tanto como Verethragna, y sin embargo, no temía ni se sentía nerviosa. Tal vez era porque Issei habia dicho que pidió refuerzos, o el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera un ángel. Aunque lo más probable, aunque ella misma no sabía el por qué, era por el recién nacido Campione en su regazo.

-¿Ise?- preguntó divertido Azazel antes de soltar una carcajada -¡jaja, ese chico lo ha vuelto a hacer!-.

-Ahora no Azazel- lo cortó Sirzechs antes de dirigirse a la rubia recuperando suporte elegante de siempre al ver que Issei parecía estar vivo–Lo somos, vinimos a lidiar con los dioses [Desencadenados] Melkart y Verethragna, ahora, dinos quien eres- ordenó con seriedad de tal forma que la mayoría se espantaría.

Pero eso no pasó con ella, que se mantenía tranquila mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos del castaño, pero alguien más habló antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrí la boca

[Yo se los diré] habló Draig desde la mano izquierda de Issei [Esta chica es una hechicera de la orden de la [cruz de cobre negro], se llama Erica, y mi compañero derrotó a esos dos tipos, y se volvió un Campione] fue todo lo que dijo, pero se notaba el deleite en su voz, especialmente ante la incredulidad que se apodero del rostro de los tres líderes.

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

Silencio, eso era todo lo se escuchaba en la habitación. Los jóvenes demonios miraban incrédulos a las importantes eres frente a ellos y al castaño. Por su parte, todos los que estaban enterados se mantenían expectantes, esperando a que reaccionaran. La primera fue Sona.

-Déjame ver si entendí- empezó quitándose las gafas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz –fuiste a Italia con un poderoso grimorio que contenía un dios, te encontraste con una espadachina y hechicera y con una bruja, peleaste contra dos dioses, moriste al tiempo que los matabas y reviviste como un Campione, ¿me dejo algo?- pregunto de forma retorica tras volver a ponerse las gafas y mirar al castaño a los ojos.

-No- respondió Erica divertida.

-Bien, si fuera posible, ¿podrían explicar lo que pasó después?- volvió a preguntar la Sitri.

-Pues- empezó el castaño –cuando desperté me enteré de que estábamos en una sede de la orden de Erica, Oni-sama, Azazel-sensei y Miguel-san habían cubierto todo para que no se enteraran de lo que pasó y luego sellamos mis poderes de Campione hasta que fueran necesarios y luego regresé-.

-Se te olvida que te enfrentas de al rey de la espada, el Campione Salvatore Doni- le recordó Erica a su lado.

-No me recuerdes a ese maldito chico guapo obsesionado con las peleas y las espadas- mascullo enfadado Issei mientras hacia un berrinche con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos -¿Por qué no dejo de atraer a malditos chicos guapos y obsesos de las peleas?- se lamentó.

-¡¿Peleaste contra otro Campione?!- preguntó sorprendida Rias quien al fin pudo reaccionar.

-Esa es una historia para otro día- cortó Sirzechs antes de girarse al castaño –por ahora, lo más importante es saber que [autoridad] robaste de Loki-.

El castaño asintió antes de levantar su brazo izquierdo.

[Booster Gear]

-Draig- indicó el castaño mirando su guantelete.

[Entendido. Ya termine de analizarlas. La autoridad que tomaste de Loki es una ilusoria, no siento que tenga condición ni límite de uso como las de Verethragna, pero si tiene contra golpe, como la de Melkart, si tuviera que darle un nombre, creo que sería [Fake Reality]]

-¿[Fake Reality]?- preguntó intrigado Azazel.

[Si, parece ser que es una habilidad en verdad fuerte de ilusión, al punto de que puede crear ilusiones reales por un tiempo]

-¿Ilusiones reales?- preguntó confundido el castaño al igual que algunos más como Saji y Asia, pero los que entendían de que iba todo lo miraron sorprendidos.

[Si, por ejemplo, podrías usar esa [autoridad] para hacer una ilusión de una simple taza, y solo sería la ilusión de una taza, pero si usaras todo tu poder sería una taza normal completamente tangible hasta que lo desactivaras. La contra seria que, mientras más grande y complejo sea la ilusión, y más tiempo la mantengas, más carga le darás a tu cerebro, en el peor de los casos podrías terminar inconsciente por un tiempo por sobre esfuerzo] explicó, ahora entendiendo todos.

-Increíble- murmuró Issei mirando su mano derecha.

[Ahora, las [Autoridades] de Sköll y Hati…]

-Espera, ¡¿Qué!?- exclamó alarmado Issei, y no era para menos, todos lo veían incrédulos, específicamente, a su brazo izquierdo donde Draig soltó una risa divertida antes de explicarse.

[Parece ser que tu segunda madre considero que era apropiado al ver que tenían una relación directa con Loki, aunque más que [autoridades] es [autoridad], y básicamente tienes nuevos compañeros que invocar como al jabalí]

-¿Puedo, invocarlos?-.

[Si, pero estos si tienen condiciones, es casi imposible que invoques a los dos a la vez, para invocar a Sköll tiene que ser de día o tienes que estar peleando contra algún dios solar, para Hati tiene que ser de noche o que pelees contra un dios lunar]

-¿Qué condiciones son esas?- se preguntó Issei extrañado.

-Ya veo- murmuró Erica a su lado antes de explicarlo –En el mito del Ragnarok, Hati perseguiría a la diosa lunar Máni y Sköll perseguiría a la diosa solar Sól-.

-Así que Ise no puede invocarlos a no ser de que un dios equivalente o el propio significado tras el dios este presente- completó Rias pensativa.

[Correcto, si tuviera que nombrarlo, lo llamaría [hunters of astros]]

-Hohoho- se rio Odín –sin lugar a dudas eres un mar de sorpresas- dijo mientras se levantaba –bien, la conferencia fue un éxito gracias a ti, Campione, y antes de partir, ¡daré una vuelta más por los bares de Japón!-.

-¡Jajaja!, ¡Sabia que dirías algo así!, ven, vamos una última vez viejo- exclamó contentó Azazel levantándose también y acompañarlo fuera –por cierto, luego revisare esas [Evil pieces], pero sospecho que es por liberar su condición de Campione- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Mi señor Odín, espéreme!- replicó la valkiria antes de que el dios la detuviera sin prestarle atención.

-Ya te dije que junto al mocoso de Azazel no hay necesidad de que me sigas- dijo saliendo de la casa y dejando a una deprimida valkiria atrás.

-¡Bien, aprovechando que estoy aquí, pasare tiempo con mi querida So-tan!- exclamó contenta Serafall levantándose de golpe y lanzándose sobre su apenada hermana menor, abrazándola -¡Tengo unos trajes de chicas mágicas que quiero usar con So-tan!-.

-Lo siento onee-sama tengo que irme- respondió rápidamente ella separándose de golpe y desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a todo su sequito.

-¡So-tan!- exclamó apurada la Maou desapareciendo en un círculo mágico también.

-Serafall es muy animada como siempre- comento suavemente Miguel mientras se ponía de pie –me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo asuntos que atender-.

-También yo, tengo que regresar al inframundo ya- dijo a su vez Sirzechs levantándose –Rias, Grayfia se quedara a explicar cualquier duda que tengas, ¿está bien?-.

-Sí, oni-sama- accedió la mencionada.

Dicho eso, ambos desaparecieron en círculos mágicos quedando solos.

-Adriana- llamó Erica recibiendo un asentimiento de la maid -¿ya avisaste a mi tío y trajiste mis cosas?-.

-Sí, empezare a desempacar en la habitación de Issei-sama- respondió la maid antes de retirarse.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó alterada Rias, y no era la única, todas las chicas de su sequito e Irina estaban igual.

-¿Tiene algo de raro que me mude a la casa de mi amante y que duerma con él?- pregunto con inocencia fingida mientras se aferraba al castaño, que empezó a sudar nervioso al ver las furiosas miradas que le dirigían las chicas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

¡PUFF! ¡El capítulo más largo que eh escrito! ¿Cómo le hacen tipos como Boobie Loving Alien para escribir algo tan extenso? ¡Con razón se tardan tanto en actualizar!

Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que da satisfacción poder subir un capitulo así, espero les guste. Ya para terminar, respondamos review:

Light 11: Thanks, its good to know that you liked, and its true, the most of the crossovers are focused on Godou, and I like Godou, but for my idea I need Issei. I hope you can understand this, your review looks like it was translated by Google Translate, if is the case you can write your review in english, I am learning so i think I can answer you in your language, although I can be wrong, but this will work like practice.

DemianSparda: pues quería actualizar pronto, pero quería explicar todo en un capitulo para no dejarlos en las dudas, aunque siento que el final fue algo apresurado. En fin, espero lo disfrutaras.

Soul of Demon: gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y si, se viene lo feo con ambas novelas. Por cierto, les di un vistazo a tus retos, pero la verdad no creo que pueda hacerlos, no ahora al menos, y no conozco a nadie que pudiera, pero gracias por la oferta.

Yesuso17: Jeje, me alegra que te gustara, y aquí se explicó de todo. Si, Erica Vs Rias, aquí lloverá sangre, te lo puedo asegurar. Por ahora, Issei ya no es un demonio, pero no se le subirá a la cabeza lo de rey de reyes, quiero hacer que mantenga su esencia.

Kminari: espero que con esto ya no tengas dudas, igual y te respondí por PM, pero si tuvieras alguna más no dudes en preguntar.

Guest: Si y no solo de él, ¿Qué te pareció? Es bueno saber que te gusta, y la verdad adoro a Erica, así que te entiendo a la perfección, aunque mi favorita de DXD es Xenovia.

Miguelzero24: Gracias, te aseguro que me esforzare, espero te guste este también.

Neopercival: Jeje, espérate a que llegue a la escuela, ahí sí que se las verá negras. Disculpa la tardanza, en compensación, un capitulo el doble de largo.

Maestro della fiamma oscra: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que aquí tus dudas se fueran por completo, aunque igual y te respondí por PM antes. Espero que este también te gustara.

Danxd1507: Jaja, me alegro saberlo, disculpa la tardanza pero en compensación es el doble que el anterior, disfrútalo.

Bien, es todo por hoy, a los que me siguen, a finales de mes debería de venir una actualización doble de Dead Zone y A new Legend, así que espérenlo con ansias. Lo malo que este fic probablemente se vuelva mensual, pero bueno, ¡nos vemos!


	3. La importancia de un Rey, parte 1

¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a este, el tercer capítulo de DragonXCampione!

La verdad, no sabría decir si está siendo muy bien recibida o no, es decir, más de 50 favs y 50 follows con solo dos capítulos dice mucho, pero de todo eso solo tiene 19 reviews, bueno, si es muy bien recibida, pero parece que son pocos los que tienen algo que comentar, tendré que cambiar eso.

Pero bueno, hora de seguir, este capítulo puede que sea algo más corto que los anteriores o igual al primero, ya que aquí empezaremos a introducir los conceptos no bélicos directos de Campione, recordemos que los campiones son tratados como los reyes de la humanidad por las distintas organizaciones mágicas a lo largo del mundo, principalmente se les considera reyes del país donde residen, aunque todos sabemos que nunca se quedan en el suyo, ni siquiera dudan en entrar al "territorio" de otro aun sabiendo que eso pude significa un combate entre reyes.

Solo cuenten todos los combates entre campiones que sucedieron en Japón en la LN, Godou contra Voban, Godou contra Luo Hao, Godou contra Alec, ahora, no estoy contando las que sucedieron en el resto del mundo a lo largo de la LN (menos de un año en la historia) ni los combates en los que Godou no participaba, con eso ya se hicieron a la idea.

Ahora mismo tengo que integrar las relaciones de Issei con algunas organizaciones mágicas, empezar a darle su papel como "uno de los líderes de la humanidad", a la par de los líderes de cualquier otra facción, entre otras cosas, pero no lo tengo para nada fácil.

Tengo que integrar una buena parte de la LN de Campione a la historia de DXD en menos de medio año de historia sin alterar las cosas sin razón (ver todo lo de DXD en orden pero que antes del año nuevo deben de haber visto alrededor de 10 tomos de Campione más, y apenas va uno, resumido en aproximadamente 18,000 palabras sin contar los mensajes de antes y al final del capítulo dos, y si les parece mucho imagínense cuantas palabras son en un tomo de LN con más de 150 hojas, no puedo permitirme perder tanto material), así que estos serán un tanto atrasados ya que quiero integrar tanto como pueda de los eventos sin tantos combates titánicos tan seguidos lo más que pueda, aunque la verdad el que la vida de ambos protagonistas sea tan movida me lo pone difícil.

Sumando: en cada tomo de Campione Godou peleaba contra un dios o contra otro Campione, y DXD tiene muchos problemas y asuntos complicados, igual a: tengo mucho, muuuucho, que analizar y estructurar.

En fin, ya fue mucha cháchara y nada de historia, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

-"Diálogos por comunicadores mágicos o tecnológicos"-

- **Hechizos, canticos, efectos o dioses hablando** -

[Diálogos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears]

- _Pensamientos_ -

- _ **Hechizos, canticos mentales o pensamientos de dioses-**_

[ _Pensamientos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears_ ]

 _ **(Lugar, momento, indicaciones)**_

(Comentarios)

 **Capítulo 3: La importancia de un Rey, parte 1.**

Hyodou Issei, séptimo Campione, actual Sekiryuutei, antiguo [peón] de Rias Gremory y héroe del inframundo, veía fijamente hacia el frente con una expresión completamente indescifrable mientras por su mente pasaban profundos pensamientos -… _¿Cómo rayos terminamos así?_ -.

Justo en ese momento se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos para impedir que todo el polvo y el humo provocado por una explosión lo dejara momentáneamente ciego. Volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió que la corriente de aire había terminado, por lo que siguió mirando fijamente como Rias lanzaba desde el aire a diestra y siniestra enormes esferas de poder de la destrucción tratando de acertar a las escurridizas Xenovia y Erica que corrían o saltaban por toda el área de entrenamiento bajo su casa.

Pero Rias misma tuvo que frenar su bombardeo y crear un círculo mágico de protección frente a ella para frenar el relámpago que Akeno había lanzado desde el otro lado de la habitación antes de lanzarle una esfera a ella, obligándola a protegerse también con un sello.

Aprovechando la distracción de ambas, las espadachinas fueron a toda velocidad contra ellas.

Xenovia se acercó rápidamente a Akeno y lanzó una devastadora onda sacra con Durandal a pocos metros de la hibrido, que esquivó rápidamente y lanzo un relámpago en su dirección, siendo interceptado por la sagrada hoja.

Erica llegó al frente de Rias de un salto y lanzó una feroz estocada que fue esquivada por muy poco. Rias retrocedió un poco al tiempo que movía sus manos como si fueran cuchillas, lanzando contra la rubia incontables ondas de poder de la destrucción que Erica esquivaba, bloqueaba o desviaba con gracia.

[Yo te lo digo] comentó Draig en su mente bastante entretenido [todo empezó cuando…]

- _¡Ya sé cómo empezó Draig!, yo estuve ahí, pero no entiendo como terminó en esto_ \- le cortó el castaño rememorando inconscientemente los sucesos tras la explicación de sus poderes esta mañana.

 _ **(Flashback, unos minutos antes)**_

-¡No dormirás con él y se acabó!- exclamó furiosa Rias negándose de lleno a la idea de que esa chica durmiera con su preciado Issei.

-No puedes interponerte entre la pasión y al amor de dos amantes- respondió Erica con su tono de costumbre, pero también se notaba molesta.

-¡No te permitiré dormir con mi preciado Ise!-

-Yo no soy tu sierva, e Ise tampoco lo es ya, no tienes poder sobre nosotros-.

-¡Esta es mi casa!-.

-Es de Ise, un rey de reyes, tú ya no mandas más aquí-.

-¡Él es mío!-.

-Ya no más-.

Esa era la discusión en la que ambas se habían envuelto. Todos los presentes (los que se quedaron tras la explicación) giraban sus cabezas de un lado a otro como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis ante cada frase dicha por las jóvenes.

Ambas parecieron llegar a un punto muerto, fulminándose la una a la otra con una expresión seria y sin decir una sola palabra más. Issei, nervioso ante esto, decidió intervenir, como se arrepentiría después.

-Va-vamos chicas, calmémonos un poco, ¿sí?- les pidió nerviosamente.

-¡Ise, ¿Quién tiene la razón?!- exclamaron ambas girándose al castaño de golpe, haciéndolo retroceder un paso por precaución.

-¡Ise, explícale a esta princesita consentida que no puede controlarte más!- exclamó molesta Erica.

-Bu-bueno, yo…-.

-¡Dile a esta ramera italiana que no dormirá con nosotros!- exclamo Rias.

-¡¿Ramera?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Erica Blandelli de forma tan vulgar, princesa súcubo?!-

-¿¡Súcubo?!-.

-Y-yo…-.

-Ise- empezó lentamente la pelirroja -¿me vas a decir, que quieres que ella duerma contigo?- preguntó peligrosamente, haciendo tragar al castaño.

-E-esto…-.

-Pero claro que quiere dormir conmigo- respondió por él Erica con voz altanera–ya te lo dije, soy su amante-.

-¡No quiero que una mujerzuela presuntuosa que solo lo conoce de unos días se llamé a sí misma la amante de Ise!-.

-Fuertes palabras para una súcubo consentida- espetó Erica – en esos pocos días yo ya he pasado las noches junto a él, inclusive hemos tomado un baño juntos sin ningún tipo de compañía o prendas de ropa, dime, ¿has hecho eso tú?-.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dormimos y nos bañamos juntos todos los días!-

-Y, ¿besos?, ¿cuantos besos le has dado?- preguntó astutamente Erica.

-…3- respondió de forma cautelosa, como presintiendo una trampa. Dicha sensación fue comprobada al ver como la sonrisa astuta de Erica crecía aún más.

-Tanto tiempo con él, haciendo todas esas cosas, ¿y solo se han besado 3 veces?- empezó con sorna –en los pocos días que pude estar a su lado (hasta ahora) ya nos hemos besado 12 veces- declaró inflando el pecho orgullosa, congelando en su lugar a todas las adolescentes presentes.

-¿Do-doce?- repitió incrédula Rias, con leve tono de derrota filtrándose en su voz.

-Ah, ¿olvidé mencionar, que al menos 3 de esos besos me los dio él, por voluntad propia?- terminó con inocencia.

Eso ultimó les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todas. Issei nunca, NUNCA, tomó la iniciativa de esa forma con ninguna de ellas.

-¡E-Erica!, ¡No lo digas de forma que se pueda confundir!- exclamó nervioso Issei, atrayendo la mirada de todos –ahora soy impermeable a la magia, para sellar y liberar mis poderes de Campione fue necesario que inyectaran el hechizo vía oral- explicó, haciendo respirar aliviadas a las chicas al tiempo que todos recordaban lo sucedido ayer.

-Siguen siendo besos- comentó Erica encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a mirar a Rias con una expresión fiera –acéptalo, has perdido-.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó esta.

-Si comparas el avance de ambas queda claro que YO soy la número uno aquí- explicó con confianza –normalmente no pensaría en compartir, pero siendo ya tarde para eso no me queda de otra más que resignarme y permitirles permanecer con él, pero no puedo permitir nada más, yo, Erica Blandelli, solo puedo ostentar el lugar principal, si hasta ahora tu tenías ese puesto fue solo porque yo no estaba- declaró determinada.

-¡Tú!- exclamó peligrosamente Rias rodeándose con un denso manto de poder de la destrucción.

En respuesta, Erica empezó a emanar su aura mágica y afiló la mirada, apareciendo su estoque en su mano.

-Chi-chicas, cálmense- pidió Issei, más fue ignorado.

-Vamos al área de entrenamiento, terminemos con esto- declaró Rias con seriedad.

-Si tanto quieres que te humille aún más adelante, una vez termine contigo tendrás que aceptar que YO soy la número uno aquí- aceptó Erica con confianza.

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió peligrosamente Rias.

-Ara ara, no está bien ignorar a los demás, ¿saben?- intervino Akeno sonriendo suavemente con los ojos cerrados de forma gentil y avanzando hasta estar junto a ellas, rodeada de electricidad.

-¿Akeno?- preguntó confundida Rias.

-Lo siento Buchou, pero no puedo quedarme mirando, no cuando el puesto de la número uno está al alcance de un simple combate- se excusó antes de abrir sus ojos y mirarlas con una expresión de éxtasis, relamiéndose los labios –para el final del día, yo seré la principal, fufufu-.

-¡Oh!, ¿entonces no aplica solo a Buchou y a Erica-san?- comentó emocionada Xenovia acercándose a ellas, apareciendo en su mano Durandal y apoyándola en su hombro –también yo lucharé, ahora que Issei es un Campione debería ser más fácil hacer bebes, o tal vez no, bueno, ya lo averiguaré luego de hoy- comentó tranquilamente pero determinada, recibiendo miradas fulminantes de las otras tres.

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

-Ah, _bueno, al menos solo ellas quisieron pelear_ \- pensó optimista e ingenuamente el castaño. Draig reprimió una risa.

- _Si solo pudiera pelear, o si Rassei fuera más grande_ \- se lamentó Asia con los ojos llorosos y un puchero, decidiendo a aprender hechizos para el combate, y tal vez empezar a entrenar a su pequeño familiar.

-… _Cuando crezca y pueda ir en serio retaré a la ganadora_ \- pensó algo deprimida Koneko cruzándose de brazos, inconscientemente tapando sus pequeños pechos.

- _¡Ah, mi señor Miguel! ¿Qué hago? ¿Puedo competir sin problemas?, siento que siquiera pelear podría hacerme caer, ¿y si gano? No podría permanecer como ángel si tengo que hacer lo que ellas hacen, ¡Dios mío, ilumíname!_ \- oraba desesperada Irina.

Regresando a la pelea, parecía que las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto, mirándose las unas a las otras a una distancia prudente, casi formando un cuadrado, las cuatro en el suelo y notándose considerablemente agitadas.

Pero eso solo preocupo a Issei y a los mayores presentes (Baraquiel, Rossweisse y Grayfia), todos intuyendo que lo que se venía sería peligroso.

Dicho sentimiento fue confirmado cuando Rias colocó sus manos al frente, apareciendo un círculo mágico frente al cual una esfera concentrada del poder de la destrucción se empezó a formar, aumentando su tamaño lentamente.

-Pensar, que tendría que usar esto…-murmuró en voz baja Rias, manteniendo una expresión determinada –aun si no está listo, debería ser suficiente para terminar con esta tontería- declaró mientras la esfera alcanzaba un tamaño enorme, su diámetro parecía ser igual a la altura de la Gremory, emanando un poder considerable que puso en alerta a todos, pero principalmente al Campione y a los mayores.

-Ara ara, si Buchou se pondrá seria supongo que debo hacer lo mismo- comentó desde su lugar Akeno al tiempo que una de sus alas de demonio era reemplazada por una de sus alas de ángel caído y la electricidad circulaba por todo su cuerpo con mayor intensidad, extendiendo sus manos al frente y también apareciendo un círculo mágico frente a ellas.

-Eso es…- murmuró preocupado el cadre, reconociendo el hechizo, sorprendiéndose y sintiendo orgullo al saber que su hija podía usar algo de ese calibre.

-¿Entonces es hora de los ataques fulminantes? ¡Entendido!- exclamó Xenovia emocionada mientras tomaba una estancia con Durandal a su costado, como preparándose para impulsare al frente a toda velocidad y lanzar un corte diagonal, y acumulando una ingente cantidad de poder sacro en la hoja.

-Si es lo que quieren- empezó Erica irguiéndose a su altura completa y alzando su espada frente a ella tan alto como pudo con los ojos cerrados, empezando a recitar –" **Eli Eli lama sabachthani" Oh Señor, ¿por qué me has desamparado? Oh Dios mío, lloré y recé durante el día, sin embargo, me abandonaste, lloré y rece durante la noche, más sin embargo, me ignoraste. Pero sigues siendo el más santo, ¡Tu, que tienes la alabanza de Israel como su trono!** \- El encantamiento se propago por el aire, y la tierra cercana a Erica empezó a congelarse, propagándose ese efecto en todas direcciones con cierta lentitud, amenazando con congelar todo el lugar y a todos mientras un frio extremo inundaba la habitación.

-¿Palabras de la sagrada biblia?- se preguntaron confundidas Asia e Irina al reconocerlas, temblando ante el intenso frio que llego hasta ellos, notando tarde como los jóvenes demonios junto a ellas sujetaron la cabeza y cayeron de rodillas ante un poderoso dolor de cabeza.

La propia Grayfia, si bien no fue afectada tanto como los jóvenes demonios, se llevó una mano a la cien y presiono con fuerza, mostrando en su hermoso rostro un dolor considerable.

-E-ese hechizo…- empezó con un poco de dificultad la maid.

-El Gólgota- termino con apenas voz Baraquiel, mirando incrédulo a la rubia que siguió recitando.

- **¡Aunque cada hueso de mi cuerpo está hecho añicos! El dolor en mi corazón se derrite como una vela encendida, ¡Tú me entierras en el polvo de la tierra muerta! ¡Salvajes perros me han rodeado, la maldad que me acompaña me ha rodeado!** -

-¡¿El Gólgota?! ¡¿Ese peligroso hechizo sacro?! ¡¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven puede usarlo?!- preguntó alarmada la valkiria.

- **La congregación de los impíos me han encerrado, me han traspasado las manos y los pies. ¡Oh Dios mío, mi fuerza, apresúrate a ayudarme, libra mi alma de la espada, sálvame de la boca del león, aléjame de los cuernos del toro!** \- siguió la rubia.

-¡No sé ni me importa, si no la detenemos ahora podría matarnos a todos!- exclamó el cadre, aunque él sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Aquel hechizo era poderoso, sí, pero solo los demonios jóvenes y el ángel entre ellos morirían al ser tan jóvenes y "débiles", especialmente los demonios dado las propiedades del hechizo, claro, si la rubia no se controlaba y liberaba todo el poder del hechizo en todo el lugar en lugar de su "blanco".

Del resto, los mayores podrían resistirlo por el poder, la experiencia y la capacidad mágica que cada uno tenía, y al ser un Campione Issei no sentiría la gran cosa por el hechizo, ya que este se resbalaría en su piel y apenas se vería afectado por el frio intenso que producía.

Pero era aún más peligroso por el hecho de las tres diablesas que estaban cargando grandes ataques, y que eran el blanco del hechizo. Las tres se mostraban afectadas por aquellas sagradas palabras, (aunque en el caso de Xenovia era solo por el efecto frio del hechizo dado que, junto a Asia, eran inmunes al efecto de palabras sagradas y oraciones por petición de Issei e intervención del arcángel Miguel) y empezaban a perder control sobre sus ataques, notándose en la desaparición de los círculos mágicos mas no de los ataques en sí (que empezaban a desestabilizarse) de Rias y Akeno, mientras que el poder sacro de Durandal empezaba a desplegarse aún más erráticamente, aparentemente afectado por el encantamiento sacro.

Si todo ese poder se desataba en ese lugar en conjunto al Gólgota, las consecuencias serían graves.

Los tres mayores estaban por intervenir cuando el castaño, movido por los instintos de un Campione en conjunto a sus instintos de dragón, dio un paso al frente, sus ojos brillando en dorado con las pupilas reptilianas de color jade al tiempo que emanaba su poder mágico y la [Booster Gear] aparecía en su brazo izquierdo.

- **Puesto que yo gobierno sobre lo que no existe, ¡Gobernare también a todo lo existente, y la realidad misma se doblegará ante mi divino mandato!** \- recito rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos en dirección a ellas.

 **[Fake Reality]**

Varias cosas sucedieron apenas dijo esas palabras. La más notoria fueron cadenas, varias cadenas doradas con grilletes que salieron del suelo junto a las combatientes, rompiendo el hielo superficial, que se dirigieron a las muñecas y a los tobillos de ellas, cerrándose los grilletes y tirando las cadenas, elevándolas en el aire y obligándolas a extender por completo sus extremidades.

Más no fue lo único. Las cadenas de Akeno fueron recorridas rápidamente por la electricidad que la morena había acumulado, drenándola y dirigiéndola a tierra, obligándola a soltar un alarido de, ¿placer?, ante tan forzosa expulsión, su sonrojado rostro y sus levemente nublados ojos mostraban una expresión de aparente éxtasis.

En el caso de Rias, varios pilares dorados con runas nórdicas gravadas en toda su superficie, que solo la valkiria pudo reconocer, surgieron del suelo rodeando la inestable esfera de poder demoniaco. Las runas empezaron a brillar y un círculo mágico apreció en el suelo, al tiempo que el poder pareció abandonar lentamente la esfera, siendo absorbido y suprimido por aquellas runas.

Con Xenovia un trozo del suelo se había alzado al tiempo que las cadenas y había envuelto la hoja entera de la sagrada espada, por lo que cuando las cadenas habían tirado de las extremidades de la peli azul, esta fue obligada a soltar a Durandal que quedó aprisionada en la roca. Aquel fragmento del suelo rápidamente había adoptado una postura vertical al tiempo que más runas nórdicas aparecían a lo largo y ancho de la improvisada "funda", suprimiendo el poder sacro que hasta hace poco emanaba del arma. Finalmente más cadenas surgieron del suelo y rodearon todo el pilar, la guarda y la empuñadura de la espada antes de que un candado apareciera y se cerrara, manteniéndolas fijas en su lugar.

Con Erica, además de pasarle algo similar a su espada, los grilletes en sus muñecas parecieron expandirse a lo largo de sus brazos hasta la base del cuello, rápidamente formando una mascarilla que cubrió desde su cuello y que se extendió hasta cubrir toda la mitad inferior de su rostro.

Pasado todo esto, todos los espectadores observaron incrédulos y sorprendidos al Campione que avanzaba con paso resuelto hacia las chicas, el hielo del suelo derritiéndose a un metro frente a él, como si el castaño emanara un calor atroz que también estaba reemplazando la sensación de frio y muerte que había estado propagándose por todo el lugar con una sensación más cálida, pero aun pesada.

Finalmente se puso entre las cuatro y con un ademan las cadenas se movieron, acercándolas a él, que las miraba molesto con sus intimidantes ojos.

-¡¿En qué rayos pensaban?! ¡Eso fue demasiado peligroso!- les gritó, el enojo y la preocupación filtrándose en su voz, haciendo que Rias y Xenovia temblaran levemente apenadas. Akeno también tembló, pero parecía ser más de expectación y de emoción que de otra cosa, mientras que Erica se mantuvo inmutable, una sonrisa satisfecha oculta por la mascarilla ocupando su rostro al ver al serio castaño enfocándola a ella –especialmente tu Erica, ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar el Gólgota en un lugar cerrado y lleno de demonios?-.

La rubia hiso un par de sonidos ahogados por la mascarilla, por lo que Issei alzó su mano derecha e hizo un ademan en su dirección, desapareciendo la mascarilla y permitiéndole hablar.

-No fue mi culpa, ellas empezaron a preparar ataques peligrosos, si no hacía lo mismo podría haber muerto- respondió ella, el movimiento de sus brazos parecía indicar que había tratado de encogerse de hombros, siendo imposible al estar presa de aquellas cadenas.

-¡Pudiste dejarlas fuera de combate mientras se preparaban!- refutó el castaño antes de suspirar y girarse hacia las demás –aunque tiene algo de razón, ¿en verdad tenían que hacer algo tan exagerado?-.

-No me culpes, me estuve conteniendo hasta que Rias-buchou y fukubuchou empezaron a cargar esos hechizos- se excusó Xenovia débilmente mirando a un lado, a lo que el castaño no pudo refutar, ciertamente había usado ondas de energía sacra, pero nada exageradamente poderoso hasta esa parte.

-Us-ustedes se atrevieron a revelarse contra mí que soy su ama, y esa chica me saca de quicio- explicó apenada Rias.

-Lo siento, fui una chica mala- empezó Akeno con un tono de voz que le provocó un escalofrió a Issei, no pudo identificar bien que emoción lo causo –por favor, castígame- pidió con voz deseosa.

Otro escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Issei y se sonrojo, ahora identificando la razón, una extraña mezcla de excitación y miedo, lo último especialmente por Baraquiel, quien lo fulminaba con la vista.

-Mejor las libero- murmuró antes de hacer otro además con las manos. Al instante las cadenas las pusieron suavemente en el suelo, liberándolas (lo que provocó un suspiro de decepción en Akeno y asentimiento satisfecho de Baraquiel) y desvaneciéndose junto a todo lo que había creado el castaño.

Apenas lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a la anormalidad, y se tambaleó sujetándose la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, alarmando a las chicas que se apresuraron a su lado.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy algo mareado, y me duele la cabeza- tranquilizó el castaño irguiéndose con la ayuda de Rias y Erica mientras el resto llegaba rápidamente.

 **Boost**

[Te dije que [Fake Reality] ponía una carga extrema a tu cerebro] comentó Draig desde el guantelete y cargando un incremento para qué recuperara algo de la energía gastada.

-No pensé que unas cadenas y unos pilares fueran tan complicado- se excusó el castaño sintiéndose mejor y separándose un poco de ambas chicas con todos los demás escuchando atentamente.

[Si solo fueran cadenas y pilares normales no sería la gran cosa, pero hiciste también runas de supresión, y tú no sabes hacerlas ni cómo funcionan, gastaste mucha magia y aumentaste la presión de tu mente al obligar a tu autoridad a hacerlas sin saber cómo]

-Jeje- se rio el castaño apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado y reciba miradas sorprendidas de la mayoría.

-Pensar que podrías hacer runas tan complejas sin conocerlas- murmuró incrédula la valkiria.

-Es por eso que los Campione son tan temidos- exclamó una voz que los obligó a mirar a la entrada del lugar, mirando a Azazel caminando hacia ellos de manera despreocupada –deberías ver lo que hace una de las más antiguas, una de sus autoridades le da tanta fuerza que le permite sacar objetos de la atmosfera terrestre en un instante, con pura fuerza física-.

Dicho dato espantó a los jóvenes que apenas se integraban al tema de los asesinos de dioses.

-Baraquiel, prepárate, nos vamos dentro de una hora a dar el informe en Grigori- informó el recién llegado recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

-Disculpe, Azazel-dono, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi señor Odín?, ya casi es hora de que partamos también- pregunto la valkiria dando un paso hacia él, sorprendiéndose al notar la expresión de sorpresa del líder que por fin comprendió correctamente quien había hablado.

-Un momento, ¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó él confundido, ofendiendo a la valkiria que frunció el ceño junto a la mayoría de las féminas presentes.

-¿Algún problema con mi presencia?- preguntó la alvina con un tono de molestia muy bien camuflajeado.

-Sí, Odín ya se fue-.

-… ¿qué?-.

-Eso mismo, Odín ya se fue- repitió el cadre antes de suspirar y seguir –llegamos hace unos minutos, dijo algo de irse rápidamente y se marchó en ese carruaje suyo, me dijo que ya te había avisado y que ya estabas abordo-.

-…-.

-… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Azazel pasando una mano frente a la valkiria, confundido al ver como no parecía reaccionar.

Eso empezó a preocupar a muchos, pero finalmente la alvina reaccionó…

-¡Uwaaaaa!-

… cayendo de rodillas y llorando a lágrima viva, alarmando a la mayoría (los jóvenes) y haciendo suspirar a los restantes (los 3 mayores).

-¡Mi señor Odín me abandono!- se lamentaba a todo pulmón - ¡Horrible! ¡Mi señor Odín es tan horrible por haberme dejado atrás!-.

-Va-vamos, Rossweisse, no creo que sea algo así, puede que se le olvidara o…- le habló Asia dándole leves palmaditas en la cabeza en un intento de consolarla.

-Despedida, esto debe significar que estoy despedida ¿no? ¡He trabajado muy duro para Odín y aun así él me dejó en Japón! ¡Como él piensa, no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente! ¡Soy una mujer fracasada cuya edad es igual al número de años que no ha tenido novio!- pero no funcionó para nada y siguió lamentándose.

-Tranquila, no todo está perdido, inclusive, puedo decir que es una oportunidad única- habló Erica con un todo de confianza que logro hacer que la valkiria se callara y la mirara con sus ojos rojizos y llenos de lágrimas.

-¿O-oportunidad u-única?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Sí, ya no sirves al dios Odín, pero ¿Qué te parece trabajar para un Campione?-.

-¿Trabajar para, un Campione?- repitió ella con apenas voz, incrédula.

No era la única, el resto también se sorprendió ante el movimiento de la rubia, Rias misma estaba maldiciendo internamente, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de obtener una pieza valiosísima.

-Exacto, lo noté en el combate de ayer, tienes un potencial de combate tremendo y tus capacidades mágicas son formidables- continuó Erica avanzando hasta estar frente a Ross –Ise aún se está desarrollando como Campione, pero estoy segura de que será el más fuerte de los 7, adquirir a una sirviente como tú a apenas unos días de renacer como un rey de reyes seria magnifico para empezar con su era como gobernante supremo, y considerando que ya tiene a la orden de la Cruz de Cobre Negro de respaldo (lo que por cierto significa una jugosa ganancia y condiciones de vida optimas aseguradas para sus sirvientes), su influencia solo mejorará por tener a una Valkiria a su servicio-.

-Yo, servir a un rey de reyes, el posible más poderoso de los 7 actuales, con una poderosa organización a sus espaldas- murmuró aun sorprendida por la idea, esperanza empezando a brillar en sus ojos.

-Además- continuó Erica con un tono divertido –el dios Odín es muy conocido, cabe la posibilidad de que Ise llegue a enfrentarse a uno [desencadenado], y tú podrías ayudarle en el combate-.

-¡Acepto!- exclamó la valkiria con los ojos brillantes al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe (haciendo sudar de nerviosismo a la mayoría, Erica por su parte solo reía divertida), acercándose rápidamente al castaño y arrodillándose frente a él –Oh Rey de reyes, Gran Lord, Hyodou-sama, humildemente presento mi ser a su servicio, ¡Le suplico me permita volverme su sirviente!- le suplicó con voz solemne con la mirada baja.

El castaño por su parte se rascó la nuca, apenado, e hizo una mueca, pensando en cómo responder.

-Sería bueno que me ayudaras, Rossweisse-san- empezó el castaño haciendo que la valkiria levantara la vista contenta –pero creo que me negaré- para luego pasar a verse despechada.

-¡Ise, ¿en qué rayos piensas?! ¡Es una oportunidad única para obtener una aliada poderosa!- le reprochó molesta Erica.

-¡Lo sé, ella es muy fuerte y valiosa!- se apresuró a decir poniendo sus brazos a modo de barrera entre su cuerpo y la molesta maga, también devolviendo algo de vida al rostro de la valkiria –pero estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor si se une a Rias- explicó, por lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ise?- murmuró la mencionada.

-Ya no soy parte de su nobleza, Rias tiene a más de la mitad de sus piezas disponibles, y aun tiene algunos [Rating Game] que jugar, pensé que alguien tan fuerte como Rossweisse-san sería mejor para compensar mi falta, además, aun no me siento apropiado para dirigir a alguien, es mejor para ella si su ama es alguien como Rias- explicó antes de girarse a la aun arrodillada valkiria que lo miraba sorprendida –así que, por favor, considera unirte a la familia de Rias antes que volverte mi sirviente- le dijo dando una leve inclinación para incremento de la sorpresa de la alvina.

-Ise- murmuró conmovida Rias, poniendo sus manos al centro de su pecho, mirando a su adorado castaño con un leve sonrojo – _no importa que ahora sea un asesino de dioses, Ise sigue siendo Ise_ \- pensó con una dulce sonrisa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la pelirroja logró volver a centrarse y se acercó a la valkiria, tendiéndole la mano.

-Vamos arriba, hablemos de negocios, ¿te parece?- le ofreció con su sonrisa maternal.

 _ **Minutos después, sala de estar**_

La mayoría de los jóvenes (Salvo Akeno que no estaba presente y Erica que estaba más frustrada que nada) y Grayfia observaban sonrientes a la alegre Rossweisse que, tras escuchar los beneficios de ser una sirviente de los Gremory (¿alguien dijo soborno?), había aceptado contenta y se había vuelto la nueva torre de Rias, mostrando orgullosa sus nuevas alas de demonio.

-A partir de ahora, prestaré mis servicios al inframundo como un demonio bajo las ordenes de los Gremory- afirmó con una linda sonrisa antes de ocultar sus alas y unir sus manos frente a su regazo, haciendo una educada reverencia –espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes-.

-Bienvenida, Rossweisse-san- saludó Asia siendo pronto imitada por el resto de los jóvenes demonios.

-Ah, pensar que dejaste ir semejante personal- comentó decepcionada Erica.

El castaño soltó una leve risa nervosa antes de responder –No es como si no fuera a estar cerca nuestro, aun si su ama es Rias estoy seguro que contaremos con su ayuda-.

-Issei-sama- interrumpió Grayfia acercándose al castaño –me parece que es momento de discutir sobre las consecuencias de su "separación" de la nobleza de Rias-sama-.

-De acuerdo- asintió el castaño con un semblante algo serio, volviéndose rápidamente el centro de atención de todos.

-Como es claro dejara de recibir los ingresos otorgados a los sirvientes de Rias-sama, pero conservará todos los que ya ha recibido, también los terrenos del inframundo que se le dio en su tiempo como su sirviente volverán a estar bajo el control de Rias-sama- empezó la maid.

-Entiendo, sin problemas pero, ¿aun puedo contar con usted para administrar mi cuenta en el inframundo, Grayfia-san?-.

-Si así lo desea puedo seguir haciéndome cargo de su cuenta bancaria- accedió ella con una leve inclinación.

-Por favor, se lo encargo- pidió el tranquilamente.

-También hay que discutir el asunto del programa "Oppai Dragon"- continuó la maid –ahora que ya no está al servicio de los Gremory ya no tenemos la autoridad o los derechos para usar su imagen en un programa de esa índole-.

[¡Si, por fin me libraré de esa tortura!] Exclamó a todo pulmón Draig desde la brillante mano de Issei, siendo escuchado por todos como festejaba y se reía contento.

-Sin embargo, nos gustaría negociar por los derechos necesarios para continuar con el programa- terminó Grayfia, parando los festejos del dragón.

[¡No lo hagas, no aceptes!] Suplicó ahora alarmado Draig.

El castaño suspiro ante la actitud de Draig, tratando de decidir.

-Sinceramente, podría ser una buena idea no volver a prestar tu imagen para el programa- comentó seriamente Erica a su lado –Ahora mismo eres uno de los reyes de la humanidad, debes mantener una imagen respetable, y ese programa no ayudaría para nada a eso-.

[¡Eso, si, me gusta esta chica, compañero escúchala!]

Sobra decir que ese comentario de Draig provocó que las Gremory e Irina se sintieran algo frustradas de que el mismo dragón que era el compañero de por vida del castaño afirmara eso.

-Bueno- empezó el castaño rascándose la nuca, dudoso –la verdad es algo vergonzoso ese programa (Rias, siendo conocida como princesa switch por ese programa, asintió completamente roja en concordancia), pero a los niños les gusta mucho, y la Maou Serafall tiene uno similar-.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que diría, pero nadie más que Draig que dentro de la Sacred Gear tenía cruzados todos sus dedos, patas, sus alas, hasta su cola estaba torcida de tal forma que se cruzaba en sí misma.

-No tengo problemas que sigan usando mi imagen- empezó el castaño, y algo pareció romperse dentro Draig al escucharlo –pero, ¿podrían cambiar el nombre del programa y el tema principal a algo menos vergonzoso?, algo más acorde a mi situación actual, no sé, ¿Dragon Victorioso o algo así?-.

[¡Compañero!] Exclamó Draig con una voz cargada de sentimientos, Issei inclusive podía sentir que estaba llorando.

-Informaré de los detalles a cambiar con los Gremory, le daremos una respuesta dentro de poco tiempo- respondió Grayfia con otra inclinación –siendo todo de momento, paso a retirarme, pasen buenos días- dicho esto, desapareció en un círculo mágico.

-Bueno, eso deja todo listo- comentó Azazel tranquilamente mientras se movía una parte algo solitaria siendo seguido por Barakiel –ya es momento de irnos-.

-Un momento- llamó Akeno que recién llegaba con un delantal sobre su ropa, sosteniendo un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo rosado.

Azazel mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y conocedora mientras caminaba hasta estar tras Barakiel, quien se veía curioso, y nervioso.

-Un bento para el viaje de regreso- dijo tendiéndole el paquete a su padre, quien lo tomo con manos temblorosas –que tengas un buen viaje- deseó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Akeno…- murmuró el cadre conmovido, casi llorando, antes de toser un poco y hablar con su voz tan calmada como pudo, aunque todos pudieron notar la alegría que se filtraba en esta –muchas gracias-.

-Bueno, nos vamos antes de que el tren se vaya sin nosotros- comentó Azazel mientras un círculo mágico aparecía bajo ambos –los veo el lunes- se despidió antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

Akeno se giró a los demás con una sonrisa tranquila –la comida ya está hecha, pasemos a la mesa, ¿les parece?, preparé algo especial para festejar la victoria de Ise-kun y la integración de Rossweisse-.

Asintiendo, todos fueron al comedor y tomaron asiento. La mayoría se sentó tranquilamente a esperar la comida, pero Rias y Erica empezaron a discutir por el asiento a la derecha del que Issei planeaba tomar, y ninguna de las chicas quería tentar a su suerte tomando los lugares a la izquierda o a la derecha del chico en cuestión, sabiendo que de hacerlo otra pelea podría ocurrir, y en ese momento el resto solo quería comer lo más tranquilamente posible.

-Ise-kun- llamó Akeno con Ariana a su lado, ambas observando al cansado castaño que seguía de pie con una mano en el respaldo de la silla que quería usar -¿podrías echarnos una mano a servir los platos?-.

El castaño observó un momento a las dos orgullosas chicas discutiendo, antes de volver a mirarla –claro-.

Siguió a ambas hasta la cocina, notando la gran cantidad de platos que tenían listos sobre 3 bandejas, uno para cada persona (con excepción de Ariana quien planeaba comer después que todos).

-¿Hoy hay carne y papas a fuego lento?- preguntó curioso viendo los platos.

-Sí, tenía mucho tiempo sin prepáralo- respondió Akeno con una dulce sonrisa mientras que Ariana tomaba una bandeja antes de salir con ella. Sonriente, se acercó a la olla donde y tomó un poco de carne con unos palillos –Si gustas, puedes probarla antes de comer, me gustaría saber qué te parece- ofreció ella acercando la porción de comida al rostro del castaño –di "ah"-.

Issei se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de que ella le diera de comer, pero no podía negarse a esos ojos tan lindos que la chica estaba poniendo, lo que abrió la boca con un "aaaahh" al tiempo que cerraba los suyos. Lo que sintió no fue la comida siendo depositada en su lengua, sino una ya muy conocida sensación (principalmente gracias a Erica) en sus labios, y a la vez, completamente nueva.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que, efectivamente, Akeno lo estaba besando. El rojo rápidamente se extendió por sus mejillas, y cuando la morena se alejó de el con las mejillas rosas y una sonrisa contenta, permaneció con la boca abierta de par en par, con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

-Gracias por todo Ise-kun, ¡Te amo!- habiendo dicho esas dulces palabras con alegría pura en la voz, Akeno tomo otra bandeja y salió de la cocina tarareando alegremente.

Issei se quedó quieto. Ariana volvió, dejó la bandeja vacía, tomo la restante y salió, volviendo unos segundos después –Issei-sama, la comida se va a enfriar- dijo eso desde el marco de la puerta y abandonó definitivamente la cocina, dejando al catatónico castaño solo otra vez.

 _ **(Tren Gremory, brecha dimensional)**_

Sentado en el vagón comedor, Baraquiel desenvolvía el bento lentamente, sus manos no paraban de temblar, y su rostro mostraba duda e incertidumbre. Finalmente, desató el pañuelo, tomo con sus dos manos temblorosas la tapa, y lo abrió, mirando maravillado y conmovido la comida cuidadosamente acomodada que contenía.

Aspiró profundamente el magnífico aroma que desprendía, antes de tomar una porción y llevársela a la boca. Solo logró masticar un par de veces antes de que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus ojos – _Tiene el sazón de Shuri-_ pensó conmovido mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente, disfrutando tanto como podía algo que creyó nunca podría probar de nuevo.

Desde la ventana de la puerta del vagón, Azazel observó a su subordinado con una sonrisa antes de alejarse y recostarse en uno de los cómodos asientos del transporte.

- _Pensar que un día nacería un Campione, que no solo no es un maniaco de los combates pese a tener el [Booster Gear], si no que quiere lograr la paz, y que es capaz de milagros como este_ \- pensó divertido con los ojos cerrados, usando sus brazos como almohada, quedándose dormido.

 _ **(Algún lugar de Japón)**_

En alguna construcción de aspecto gótico y extravagante, sumido en la oscuridad y con meras velas para iluminar el lugar, una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados sujetos por un listón azul en una cola de caballo hasta la mitad de la espalda, caminaba tensa pero firmemente por una alfombra larga de color vino, con una carpeta en manos.

La chica en cuestión tenia unos lindos ojos zafiro en su rostro de delicadas facciones que recordarían a una hada, vestida con una camisa de botones blanca bajo un saco de botones negro, una falda hasta la mitad del muslo a juego, medias blancas hasta un poco por debajo de la falda y una capa corta de patrón de líneas negras y azules en los hombros con un broche al centro del pecho. Colgando de un cinturón de cuero marrón se podía apreciar una espada en su funda.

Esta era Liliana Kranjcar, miembro de la Orden de Cruz de Bronce Negro, portadora de la espada mágica "Il Maestro" (El maestro), rival y amiga de la infancia de Erica Blandelli, y actual sirviente del primero y mas antiguo de los Campiones actuales, el Duque Voban.

Llegó a una gran habitación y se arrodilló justo al pie de unas escaleras. Al final de estas se encontraba un ostentoso trono con un hombre sentado en el, apoyando su mentón en una mano y con la otra acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de un lobo gris que gruñía ferozmente en dirección a la recién llegada.

El hombre en cuestión tenía el aspecto tal que cualquiera podría pensar que era un profesor de alguna prestigiosa universidad y tú podrías creerle. Vestido con un conjunto formal en su mayoría negro con solo la camisa de botones de color blanca, con una gabardina sobre el saco.

De piel extremadamente pálida, una frente ancha, ojos hundidos por el cansancio y/o la edad, sus cabellos plateados estaban peinados hacia atrás y tenía una barba cuidadosamente afeitada y limpia.

-Informa, Kranjcar- habló aquel hombre con una voz que cualquiera podría relacionar con alguien intelectual pese al tono de aburrimiento que llevaba, concordando perfectamente con su aspecto.

-Sí, mi señor- empezó ella con un tono de voz sumiso –se confirmó que el dios Loki apareció en Japón, y que fue derrotado por otro Campione-.

-¿es así?, pensar que me tomé tantas molestias siguiéndolo desde Europa para que alguien más me quite mi presa- respondió él con voz calmada, pero que hizo temblar de miedo a la joven frente a él -¿sabes quién fue el responsable de quitarme mi diversión?-.

-Sí, mi señor, fue el 7 Campione- habló tratando de mantener firme su voz, aunque se notaba cierto temblor en esta.

-¿Oh?, así que finalmente dejó de ocultarse, pero, ¿Qué no nació en Italia? ¿Qué hace en Japón?, ¿acaso perseguía a mi presa también?-.

-No creo, mi señor- respondió extendiendo la mano en que tenía la carpeta, mostrándosela –la orden de Cruz de Cobre Negro dejo de ocultar la información sobre él e hizo públicos los datos referentes al séptimo Campione, es nativo de Japón pese a tener el apoyo de dicha orden-.

Hizo amago de erguirse para entregarle los papeles, pero se congeló al ver una esquelética mano envuelta en una harapienta túnica marrón pasar por sobre su hombro y tomar la carpeta. Un esqueleto pasó a su lado, entregándole la carpeta al Campione, antes de desvanecerse en neblina oscura.

- _Un sirviente muerto del Duque Voban-_ pensó espantada y asqueada la joven.

Era una de las atroces autoridades que el primer Campione tenía, convertir a todo aquel humano a quien había matado en su sirviente para toda la eternidad. Aquel esqueleto debió ser uno de los pocos magos que se habían atrevido a retar al rey tirano pese a lo suicida que era, el acto más noble y más valiente que cualquier mago común podía hacer, algo digno del máximo respeto, y sin embargo, aquel acto era menospreciado y contaminado por aquella horrible autoridad.

-Ya veo- murmuró leyendo los papeles –un Campione con una [Longinus], es algo que nunca creí ver en mi larga vida, podría volverse un oponente interesante en un futuro-.

Esas palabras espantaron a la joven frente a él, la idea de que dos Campiones, uno con tanto poder y experiencia como el Duque, y uno que poseía una [Longinus], y no cualquiera, sino que era la [Booster Gear], solo podía terminar en destrucción. Si llegaban a pelear cabía la posibilidad de que todo Japón terminara en ruinas.

-Pero, por ahora me conformaré con el segundo plato- continuó el cerrando la carpeta y dejándola en una pequeña mesa junto a él –aunque el Rey de Japón tomó mi presa, aun me queda invocar a otro dios, ya falta poco para que las constelaciones estelares y el flujo de las líneas de ley permitan dicho acto-.

-Mi señor, ¿no recuerda como terminó la última vez que lo intento hace cuatro años?, el Campione de Italia, Salvatore Doni, robó su presa, intentar invocar otro dios en el territorio de otro Campione solo puede terminar de la misma manera- habló ella en un intento de hacerlo desistir, recordando como la última vez había tomado con su autoridad como Campione a una gran cantidad de jóvenes miko de Japón para el ritual, y como la gran mayoría, dos tercios de todas las que había usado, habían perdido la cordura. Ella misma pudo terminar así, pero fue parte del afortunado tercio que logró permanecer sin graves secuelas.

-No hay forma de que se repita, ese mocoso recién nacido debe estar recuperándose de su combate contra Loki, y el maldito Salvatore estará en algún lugar de Italia- respondió él desestimando el hecho de que podría terminar desatando una guerra entre Campiones al hacer eso en la tierra de uno de sus "iguales" –en esta ocasión me centraré en calidad sobre cantidad, ¿tú eras una de las miko que usé no?, ¿recuerdas a la que mostró el mejor talento de todas?, sino mal recuerdo era asiática- continuó con indiferencia.

Liliana no quería responder, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo averiguara de otra fuente, y como su sirviente, aun si era contra su voluntad, debía de ser ella quien le diera esa información primero.

-Sí, mi señor, su nombre era Mariya Yuri, y es de Tokio, Japón-.

-Perfecto- respondió él, sus ojos brillando de color jade –prepara todo inmediatamente, iremos a Tokio- ordenó.

-Sí, Duque Voban- respondió ella bajando un poco más la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse, tratando de ocultar la repulsión y arrepentimiento que sentía.

 _ **(Nanao Jinja (templo de los 7 héroes), Tokio, Japón)**_

En una habitación de aquel templo, cuya principal función era la de cambiarse de vestimenta y arreglarse apropiadamente, una hermosa joven de largo cabello marrón cuya tonalidad recodaba a las perlas negras vestida con el tradicional atuendo de una sacerdotisa japonesa, peinaba tranquilamente su cabello.

No parecía que nada pudiera perturbar a aquella refinada joven, hasta que uno de los dientes de su peine se rompió.

-¡Oh!, que desfavorable, rezo para que no sea una señal de alguna catástrofe- murmuró para sí misma observando su peine.

-¡Onee-chan, te buscan!- desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación se escuchó la voz de una joven niña que, por el tono, no debía tener más de 12 o 13 años.

-¡Gracias Hikari, voy enseguida!- exclamó ella en respuesta antes de dejar el peine de lado y salir del templo a paso agraciado.

-Hime-miko, gracias por acceder a charlar conmigo- saludó un hombre de aspecto algo desaliñado vestido con un traje formal de cabellos negros y anteojos rectangulares de semi-montura dando una leve inclinación.

-…Un placer conocerle, ¿podría decirme quien es y qué es lo que busca?- preguntó ella de forma educada, sintiendo que aquel hombre no era alguien normal.

-Ah, disculpa mi rudeza, puedes llamarme Amakasu, soy un miembro de la Comisión de Revisión de Historia- se presentó tendiéndole distraídamente una tarjeta de presentación –es un placer trabajar con una Hime-miko de su calibre, espero nos llevemos bien a partir de hoy-.

La miko observó detenidamente la tarjeta antes de asentir y dirigir su vista al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Qué trae a alguien de la comisión hasta aquí?-.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que sabe del nacimiento del séptimo Campione, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, sentí su nacimiento unos días atrás, pero escuche que estaba oculto, y que toda la información referente fue ocultada por una organización mágica europea- respondió ella confundida.

-Sí, el asunto es, que dicha organización ha dejado circular información referente al séptimo Campione, y parece ser que es Japonés-.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó ella calmadamente, pero internamente estaba sorprendida, y alarmada.

-Sí, y no solo eso, parece ser que actualmente cursa el segundo grado de la escuela preparatoria, al igual que usted- explicó sorprendiendo a la miko –y que, de alguna forma, posee una Longinus-.

-¡Una Longinus!- exclamó ahora alarmada, aquello se suponía era imposible.

-Sí, aunque de momento no podemos considerarlo fiable, siendo que la organización que está publicando esta información también fue la responsable de ocultarla, es raro que de golpe suelte tantos datos tan alarmantes- continuó entendiendo perfectamente a la joven –sin embargo, podemos decir con certeza que el resto de la información es verídica, y que el día de ayer se enfrentó al dios [herético] Loki-.

Esperó pacientemente por alguna respuesta de la joven miko, pero esta parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que prosiguió.

-De momento, queremos empezar relaciones con el nuevo Campione, y se ha decidido recurrir a una Hime-miko de alto renombre y de una edad aproximada a la de su majestad, para hacer el primer contacto-.

-Un momento- empezó ella preocupada, comprendiendo lo que implicaba -¿no querrá decir que…?-.

-En efecto, Mariya Yuri, tu, que eres una Hime-miko de gran talento, y que tienes experiencia tratando con los Campione pese a su edad, fuiste escogida, yo solo vengo a darte aviso, y a pedirte que te prepares, te transferirás a la ciudad de Kuoh donde reside su majestad- explicó.

La joven Yuri se cubrió la boca espantada, completamente pálida.

 **Fin del capitulo**

¡Al FIN! Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero el fin de semestre es pesado como pocos, y este fic es complicado como no tienen idea. Ni se imaginan cuantas páginas del navegador tenia abiertas ni cuantos tomos en PDF abrí a lo largo que escribía este capítulo, y es muy difícil escribir la interacción entre Rias y Erica, dos chicas tan similares y tan distintas a la vez, pero puedo decir, que estoy satisfecho con el resultado de hoy.

El próximo podría llegar a mediados de Enero, ya que de momento estoy aprovechando que Ubisoft regaló Assassin's Creed III para usuarios de PC, y siendo un juego con historia importante para "Dead Zone" que NO eh jugado, debo aprovechar.

Pero bueno, pasemos a los review y demos por terminado el día:

miguelzero24: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gustara, espero que este también fuera de tu agrado.

DemianSparda: Me alegra que te gustara, y si, las cosas se pondrán peliagudas por aquí.

Leknyn: Me alegra que te gustara, y unos podrían llamarlo suerte, otros no, pero por mientras, nosotros envidiamos a ese castaño.

Morphos: Gracias, la verdad es que me esmero en todas mis historias para que sean lo más decentes posibles. La idea de integrar a Lucretia a la historia como un personaje principal es interesante, especialmente si a la formula sumamos a Amakasu, pero de momento solo tendrá apariciones esporádicas como en el canon de Campione.

Aquí ya se vio un poco de las consecuencias de que Issei dejara de ser un demonio, pero aún faltan más cosas, que se verán en siguientes capítulos cuando nos enfoquemos en DXD, pero por ahora nos centraremos en la historia de Campione.

God of hope: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Y si, si siendo el Sekiryuutei ya traía muchos problemas, ahora siendo un Campione se pondrá muy fea la cosa.

De momento, ya pasó un combate entre gatas, en el que se colaron otras dos más, espero te guste.

Dragon Saku: me alegra que te gustara, señal de que hice bien en recomendártela.

Danxd1507: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gustaron ambos, espero este también te guste.

: Gracias, es genial escuchar eso. La verdad es que hay varios fics crossover como este, pero ciertamente no hay muchos buenos, es una razón por la que empecé este.

Ronaldc v2: Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también fuera de tu agrado. Y si, esa es la típica suerte de todo protagonista, ya que tienen que compensar toda esa jodida buena suerte que tienen para rodease de chicas, es la venganza de los escritores.

Y aún tiene la encarnación de la oveja, así que no pasa nada.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.


	4. La importancia de un Rey, parte 2

Hola a todos, bienvenidos al 4º capitulo de DragónXCampione!, que, por lo menos en favoritos y en seguimiento, se esta volviendo mi mejor fic (el hecho de que superara a Assassin´s Creed: Dead Zone en eso es francamente sorprendente para mi).

Eh estado algo alejado de mis fics por que busque muchas más fuentes para mejorarlos, especialmente este de aquí, dado que estoy obligado a tomar en cuenta distintas mitologías y sus interpretaciones, especialmente por que quiero poner más que solo las historias de DXD y de Campione!, es decir mis propios eventos.

También deseo poder mejorar el asunto de relaciones y evitar justo lo que Antifanboy mencionó en su review del capitulo 3, que es un harem tan grande que las pertenecientes a este pierdan su importancia y pasen a ser meras concubinas (como medida preventiva desde ya digo que no incluiré a Gabriel, ni a Serafall, ni a Penemue ni a Yasaka ni a ninguna otra similar como Grayfia al harem de mi fic ya que no son canon en DXD, y para los que piensen en quejarse, en Campione! Todo indica que al harem de Godou se suman 2 de las 3 Campiones, sumando eso a las que ya tiene y a las que están en el canon de DXD se arma un harem bastante grande, no puedo permitirme ni un alma más).

Eso ya es difícil por su cuenta ya que, como sabrán los que leen mis otras historias, no suelo poner muchos diálogos a todos, hay ocasiones en que los personajes que manejo aparecen en capítulos enteros en completo silencio, por lo que, en este tiempo (en un intento de darles a todos un papel importante) eh leído al derecho y al revés dos mangas de mas de 200 capítulos cada uno, uno de romance y harem ya finalizado y otro shounen mitológico aun en proceso, y también el manga de D Gray Man (ese fue más por gusto, es muy buena la verdad), todo en menos de una semana por manga, hay veces que me doy miedo a mi mismo, ¿me pregunto si necesitare ayuda profesional...?

En fin, es hora de iniciar (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá:

-Diálogos-

-"Diálogos por comunicadores"-

- **Canticos o hechizos, seres superiores hablando** -

[Diálogos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears]

 _-Pensamientos-_

- _ **Canticos o hechizos mentales, seres superiores pensando**_ -

[ _Diálogos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears_ ]

(N/a: nota de autor)

 **(Lugar, momento, indicaciones)**

 **Capitulo 4: La importancia de un Rey, parte 2.**

Issei empezó a despertar lentamente, observando el techo del dosel de su enorme cama. Trató de levantarse, solo para notar que estaba atrapado en su cama con los brazos paralizados, y sintiendo varios cuerpos sobre él.

Miró a su derecha, viendo a Rias desnuda, usando su brazo derecho como almohada y abrazándolo del costado como pudo, lo normal. Miró a su izquierda, topándose con Asia en las mismas condiciones y usando su brazo izquierdo, todo bien hasta aquí. Miró a su pecho, donde encontró a Erica igualmente desnuda a juzgar por las sensaciones que llegaban a su cerebro, recostada sobre él y abrazándolo, algo nuevo pero bienvenido desde el punto de vista del campione.

Devolvió la mirada al techo, su rostro serio, antes de que una delgada línea de sangre se escapara de su nariz y su expresión cambiara a su expresión pervertida de costumbre, pensando – _Esto, estoy seguro que esto es el paraíso_ \- pensaba conmovido.

Un suave quejido a su derecha le llamó la atención. Rias estaba despertando. Lentamente, como si estuviera luchando por seguir dormida, abrió los ojos, topándose directamente con los ojos del castaño. Una linda sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de hablar suavemente –Buenos días, Ise-.

-Buenos días, Rias- devolvió él con una sonrisa.

Suprimiendo un chillido de alegría que podía confundirse con una pequeña risa alegre, cerró los ojos y apretó su agarre sobre el castaño, enterrando su cara en su pecho. Tanto tiempo esperando a que la llamara por su nombre, y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que siempre creyó que se sentiría.

-¿Ya esh de día?- ambos escucharon a una somnolienta voz preguntar. Issei se giró a tiempo para ver a Asia sentándose en la cama mientras se tallaba un ojo con sueño, la sabana que la cubría resbaló por su cuerpo, por lo que su desnudez quedó descubierta.

-Buenos días Asia- la ex-monja abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar la voz del campione, observando a su querido castaño mirándola con una sonrisa al igual que su [rey].

-Buenos días, Ise-san- saludó ella alegremente.

-Mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde a clases- comentó Rias mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un armario por su ropa.

-Si- asintió Asia, imitándola.

Issei se quedo quieto en la cama, mirando fijamente a la durmiente caballero –Erica, despierta- llamó. En ese momento, tanto Rias como Asia recordaron a la otra persona que había dormido ahí y volvieron a verla con expresiones algo molestas.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia sobre él fueron algunos quejidos de sueño y que se acurrucara más en él.

-Vamos Erica, despierta- repitió Issei sintiendo nuevamente sus brazos y usándolos para sacudir de los hombros a la durmiente chica.

-¿Mmm?- finalmente Erica reaccionó, quejándose levemente mientras abría un poco los ojos y movía la cabeza para encarar al castaño.

-Buenos días- saludó Issei notando esto.

Casi al instante los brazos de Erica dejaron de rodearlo del torso, para luego rodear rápidamente su cuello, tirando de ambos para acercarlo a ella y viceversa, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Issei, si bien ya estaba algo acostumbrado a los ataques sorpresa de Erica, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir los ojos de golpe. Las otras dos chicas presentes miraron esto, primero con sorpresa, y luego con molestia y celos, Rias fulminando a Erica con sus ojos brillando de color rojo por el poder de la destrucción, mientras que Asia miraba con los ojos llorosos y un puchero.

Finalmente Erica se separó y lo miró con una radiante sonrisa –ahora si, buenos días- antes de voltear a mirar a Rias y darle una mirada de superioridad.

Issei trago al ver las expresiones que las otras dos, no sabia que esperar.

. -¡Yo también!- tal vez por estar acostumbrada a actuar inmediatamente tras los avances de Rias y las demás en un intento de no quedarse atrás, Asia fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzándose sobre la cama y abrazando también el cuello de Issei, acercando rápidamente su rostro al de él.

-¡Asia!- exclamó Rias moviéndose rápidamente y abrazando también al castaño desde el otro lado, cubriendo su barbilla y parte de su boca al estar su cuello aun rodeado por los delgados brazos de las rubias.

-¡¿Es que tienen que interrumpir el saludo matinal de dos amantes?!, ¡Márchense!- reclamó molesta Erica.

Por su parte, el castaño se mantenía inmóvil, sin poner resistencia, pensando – _me pregunto, ¿esto es buena suerte, o no?_ \- sintiendo como tiraban de su cuello en tres direcciones, sintiendo a ratos que le arrancaban la cabeza o que lo asfixiaban. Pero cuando reparo en el hecho de que las tres estaban desnudas y apretándose contra él, llego a su conclusión - _definitivamente buena suerte, Draig, mantente atento con la encarnación de la oveja_ \- pensó dejándose llevar por la sensación, con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y su rostro tornándose de una curiosa mezcla entre azul y rojo, no que las chicas lo notaran, aun.

[Tu no cambias, compañero] suspiró Draig.

 _ **(Timeskip, tiempo después)**_

Después de un desayuno muy, movido, Issei y compañía habían salido en dirección a la escuela dejando atrás a Erica quien, para alegría de las diablesas y la ángel, no era estudiante de la academia Kuoh.

Finalmente se habían separado y habían ido a sus respectivas clases. Asia, Xenovia e Irina conversaban tranquilamente con Kiryuu, mientras Issei hacia lo mismo con Matsuda y Motohama. La verdad, Issei no podía evitar mirar toda la clase con una expresión entre satisfecha y pensativa.

- _Pensar, que apenas unos días atrás finalmente les revelé que soy un campione, maté a Loki y ahora estoy en la escuela como cualquier otro día_ -.

[No te sorprendas tanto compañero, recuerda, el poder atrae al poder, y tu, siendo no solo mi portador si no también un asesino de dioses, atraerás muchos poderes, no debería sorprenderte que tengas un combate serio cada semana]

 _-no me lo recuerdes_ \- pensaba deprimido, si antes era un imán para los problemas, no quería ni imaginar como sería ahora, menos aun considerando "cuan" fuerte era considerado ya.

-¿Issei, pasa algo?, estas muy distraído- la voz de Motohama lo trajo de regreso a la tierra.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y respondió -lo siento, estoy bien, solo pensaba en algunas cosas-.

-Si tu lo dices, por cierto, ¿escuchaste?- respondió Matsuda poniendo una expresión pervertida siendo rápidamente imitado por Motohama.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Hoy llega una nueva maestra, y por lo que eh escuchado, ¡es una belleza!-.

Issei no se sorprendió, puesto que sabia quien era, Rossweisse quien, gracias a Rias, había conseguido un empleo en la academia Kuoh.

-También parece que hay una nueva estudiante de segundo- empezó Motohama –escuche que es muy hermosa y que parece ser de familia noble-.

- _¿No será...?_ \- eso empezó a preocupar al castaño, si resultaba ser Erica su día a día seria muy problemático.

-Escuche que viene de Tokio, ah, ¿me pregunto si quedará con nosotros?- se preguntó soñadoramente Matsuda, ninguno de los dos notando el suspiro de alivio de Issei.

-Un momento, ¿de Tokio?- empezó Motohama confundido –yo escuche que viene de...-.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió al chico rapado. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta a tiempo para ver a una hermosa mujer joven de cabellos blancos y ojos de color azul claro entrando de forma algo tímida, poniéndose tras el escritorio del maestro.

-P-por favor tomen asiento, soy su nueva maestra, pueden llamarme Rossweisse-sensei, vamos a empezar la clase- habló la valquiria.

Casi al instante la mayoría de los hombres saltaron en exclamaciones de jubilo.

-P-pero antes de empezar, presentare a sus nuevas compañeras- continuó cuando los hombre se habían calmado, volviéndolos a exaltar. Se giró a la puerta e hizo una señal afirmativa. Instantes después una linda joven de cabellos marrones entró de forma retacada y tranquila hasta estar frente a la clase, se inclinó con ambas manos entrelazadas frente a su regazo y habló.

-Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Mariya Yui, mi hogar esta en Tokio pero debido a diversas circunstancias me vi obligada a moverme a Kuoh, espero podamos disfrutar juntos de los estudios-.

La clase permaneció en silencio unos instantes, antes de que nuevamente se alzara un alboroto enorme, esta vez incluyendo a las mujeres.

-¡Kyyyaaa! ¡es tan linda y formal!- exclamaron varias chicas, siendo rápidamente atrapadas por el carisma de la joven

-¡¿Acaso será ella la futura Onee-sama de Kouh?!- exclamó una que recordó el hecho de que las dos actuales, Rias y Akeno, estaban a punto de entrar a la universidad.

-¡Una doncella sagrada ha descendido!- ese fue el grito en unisonó de los chicos.

Yui hacia un buen trabajo en mantenerse impasible, pero internamente estaba completamente incomoda, en parte por todo el escandalo que sus nuevos compañeros hacían, pero principalmente, por la presencia de cierto castaño, aun cuando este estaba tranquilo su presencia le era tan densa para ella que le costaba un poco respirar, cosa que no mejoraba ante la mirada que le daba (ya se imaginaran cual...).

-¡Gu-guarden silencio!- llamó Rossweisse logrando apaciguar a sus estudiantes tras un rato de intentarlo, finalmente se giró a la recién llegada –Mariya-san, por favor, tome asiento junto a Argento-san- indicó al tiempo que Asia levantaba alegremente la mano permitiendo a Yuri identificarla y dirigirse hacia ella –bien, puedes pasar- dijo mirando a la puerta.

La segunda estudiante entró, e Issei sintió que el mundo se había detenido.

-... _Kuso-_.

[Esto será divertido]

-Hola a todos, Buon giorno (Buenos días), me llamo Erica Blandelli, vengo de Italia- saludó la rubia con una brillante sonrisa. Nuevamente un escandalo inundó todo el salón, los únicos que no participaron fueron los que estaban al tanto de lo sobrenatural (Yuri, Issei, Asia, etc...).

-¡Otra rubia extranjera!- exclamaban los chicos.

-¡Se ve tan refinada!, ¿será de familia noble?- se preguntaban las chicas.

-Antes que nada, hay algo que debo dejar en claro- continuó la espadachina trayendo al silencio de nuevo –yo eh prometido mi vida y mi ser a una persona- mientras que todos estaban expectantes para saber más por distintas razones (las mujeres por saber de la "historia de amor", los hombres para pensar su "desaparición", de ser hombre claro), Issei trago pesadamente, sabiendo lo que venia -¡fue a él, Hyoudou Issei!- declaró Erica señalándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?!- el grito colectivo se escuchó a varios salones de distancia.

-¡¿Con la bestia pervertida?!- exclamaban incrédulas las chicas.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡No tienes nunca suficiente, ¿verdad?!- reclamaban los chicos, todos mirándolos con ganas de matarlo, especialmente sus dos amigos.

-Ahora podremos estar juntos todos los días, Ise- dijo dulcemente la rubia apareciendo de la nada junto al castaño, haciendo que este se girara a verla. Ella aprovecho eso y le dio un rápido beso en los labios que duro un par de segundos.

Eso dejo estáticos a todos, especialmente a Issei que no podía creer que lo hiciera frente a todos.

Sin mostrarse afectada por eso, Erica se giró hacia el incredulo Motohama, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Issei –Disculpa, se que esto es una petición egoísta de mi parte, pero, ¿podrías moverte y ayudar a estos amantes a permanecer juntos?-.

Este iba a negarse de golpe, pero al verla a los ojos sintió como si su cuerpo y su conciencia se desconectaran, y en su lugar –claro- dijo con voz apagada y ojos vacíos ante todos sus compañeros que veían incrédulos como tranquilamente tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a uno de los pupitres vacíos al final del salón.

Mientras que la rubia tomaba asiento de forma tranquila, Issei finalmente reacciono, levantándose y hablándole.

-Un minuto Erica, ¿que haces aquí?-.

-Estudiar obviamente, dado que ya no te ocultas no hay razón para que yo permanezca lejos, así que continuaré con mi vida aquí- respondió tranquilamente.

-Mou, ¡Erica-san, no es justo!- reclamó Asia acercándose con los ojos llorosos olvidándose de donde estaba -¡ya van dos besos que le da en el día y yo aun ninguno!-.

-No es mi culpa que no tengas el valor de hacerlo- desestimó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ya dos?, me estoy quedando muy atrás- comentó Xenovia acercándose -bueno, sigo yo Issei- dijo calmadamente acercándose al castaño.

-¡Xenovia!- regaño Irina levantándose de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿también tu quieres uno? Espera un momento, sigues después de mi-.

-¡D-date cuenta de lo que dices en media clase, idiota!- reclamó la castaña totalmente roja.

-Vaya, parece que los días serán más interesantes de hoy en adelante- comentó Kiryuu acomodándose los lentes, con una sonrisa sospechoza en su rostro.

Issei empezó a sudar azul de miedo al notar las intenciones nada amigables del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿sabes Issei?- empezó Motohama con un tono tranquilo que transmitía todo menos calma, sus lentes brillando de color blanco con un incandescente punto rojo al centro, a sus espaldas, el resto del alumnado masculino del salón miraba al castaño con ojos carmesí y mostrando los dientes –me recuerdas a alguien que apuñalaron la semana que viene- los hombres tras él asintieron varias veces.

-N-no, esto, chicos, es un malentendido- habló nerviosamente, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿un malentendido?, ¿acaso no pasaste toda la noche conmigo?- intervino nuevamente Erica, mostrándose inafectada por el miedo del castaño, o los gritos agudos de las mujeres en el salón, o por la llameante aura que rodeó a todos los chicos tras sus palabras –yo aun puedo sentir la calidez de tu piel contra la mía- comentó abrazándose a si misma.

-Cierto, tu también dormiste con él, buchou y Asia- recordó Xenovia golpeando con el dorso de su puño derecho su palma izquierda, como realizando algo, las reacciones de los humanos normales fueron... Ya se imaginarán -¿también me les puedo unir en eso? La cama de Issei es grande así que no creo que haya algún problema-.

El mencionado, ahora temblando completamente ante la espantosa presencia de sus compañeros, ah, y de sus compañeras, tomó rápidamente la muñeca de la causante de todo el embrollo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del salón, avanzando sin detenerse hasta llegar a una de las zonas verdes de la academia.

Soltó a quien había tomado y respiro un par de veces antes de girarse.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Eric...?!- pero se detuvo al ver que no había tomado a la rubia, en su lugar -...¿Mariya-san?-.

La mencionada se estaba algo cabizbaja, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su regazo y mirando al suelo.

-Lo amento mucho- habló dando una leve inclinación.

-Ah, no, yo lo siento, por accidente te arrastré hasta aquí- respondió el apenado rascándose la nuca, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe.

[Socio, no es una chica normal] comentó Draig, a lo que él asintió serio.

-Estoy seguro de que no me equivoque, ¿Quién eres en realidad?- preguntó seriamente mientras el ambiente se volvía un poco pesado, aun si no sentía hostilidad de parte de la castaña, no podía bajar la guardia.

-Así que ya lo sabe- comentó ella con voz apagada y algo temerosa.

-Tener a un compañero contigo todo el tiempo es util- comentó levantando su brazo izquierdo y mostrandole el dorso de la mano que brillo momentaneamente de color verde, bajó su brazo y tenzo los puños, preparándose para lo que viniera, solo que no esperó que se inclinara profundamente.

-¡Se que la furia de un Rey demonio no será calmada con solo mi muerte, pero le suplico que solo tome mi vida y perdone al resto, nuestras intenciones al intentar hacerme pasar por una estudiante normal no eran negativas!-.

-E-espera, yo no...-.

-¡Le ruego lo reconsidere!- volvió a exclamar un poco más fuerte sin levantar la mirada.

-¡P-pero yo no quiero matarte ni a nadie, solo explícame quien eres!- exclamó algo apurado, antes de reparar en algo –un momento, ¿Rey demonio?- murmuró.

-Es suficiente, Yuri-san, parece que solo estas incomodando a su majestad- intervino una tercera voz, Issei se giró para ver a un hombre desaliñado con lentes vestido en un traje formal que se mantenía tranquilo, aunque se notaba algo nervioso –un placer conocerlo, séptimo campione, Hyoudou Issei-sama- saludó dando una leve inclinación –Soy Amakasu, de la Comisión de Revisión de Historia-.

-Se movieron bastante rápido- interrumpió otra voz, los tres se giraron para ver a cierto ángel caído.

-Azazel-sensei- dijo sorprendido el castaño.

-¿Azazel?- repitió incrédulo Amakasu, mientras que los ojos de Yuri se pusieron completamente blancos y brillaban un poco.

- **Azazel, el ángel que cayó de la gracia del Señor por los encantos de las brujas ambiciosas de conocimientos y pasó a ser un ángel caído, un demonio, aquel conocido como "el que ah enseñado todas las injusticias del mundo", a quien se le atribuye todo pecado, pero que sin embargo, su nombre también simboliza el sacrificio de uno por el bien de muchos, dado que su origen hebreo hace referencia a "chivo expiatorio"** \- recito ella por unos instantes antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, notandose algo mareada.

-¿ho?, es un don interesante el que tienes, jovencita- comentó Azazel sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido –Issei, ellos son de la organización mágica de Japón, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de esto, no?-.

-¿Ellos?, entiendo- asintió el castaño tranquilo.

-Bien, pasemos a un lugar más cómodo para hablar- comentó Azazel mientras se dirigía al club de investigación de lo oculto dándole un par de señas a los dos humanos que se mantuvieron en su lugar, hasta que vieron a Issei avanzar tras él, por lo que algo renuentes los siguieron, sorprendiéndose al caer en la cuenta de que Issei no mostraba intenciones de pelear contra Azazel, quien, pese a no ser un dios [herético], sin lugar a dudas seria poderoso y, de derrotarlo, podría tomar alguna autoridad de él -ya avisé al resto, así que puede que nos estén esperando ahí-.

Minutos después, estaban todos en el lugar, Rias y su sequito, Sona y el suyo, Azazel, Issei, Erica y los ajenos al grupo, Yuri y Amakasu.

-Bueno, empecemos con las presentaciones, por la habilidad de esa miko ya saben quien soy, pero bueno, soy Azazel, actual líder de los ángeles caídos- se presento desinteresadamente desde el asiento de Rias, que por cierto lo miraba molesta por eso.

-Soy Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory, y ellos son mi sequito- se presentó ella sorprendiendo aun más a Amakasu por el hecho de ser la conocida hermana menor del maou carmesí, Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Sona Sitri, heredera de la casa Sitri y ellos son mi sequito- ahora si Amakasu estaba incredulo, no una si no DOS hermanas menores de los actuales maou, herederas de importantes casas demoniacas en el mismo lugar y en convivencia con el séptimo campione, nunca se imaginó esto.

-Eto- empezó Issei algo inseguro –Soy Hyoudou Issei, septimo campione, actual Sekiryuutei y antiguo [peón] de Rias- tanto Amakasu como Yuri abrieron los ojos ante eso. Eso explicaba algunas cosas.

-Erica Blandelli, Diavolo Rosso de la orden de La Cruz de Cobre Negro, y principal amante y pareja del séptimo campione- se presentó orgulloza.

Las miradas molestas de una buena parte de las mujeres presentes hacia la caballero no pasaron desapercibidas por Amakasu, que tosió un poco (ignorando como Yuri se habia avergonzado al escucharla hablar y habia murmurado alguna queja) antes de hablar.

-Soy Touma Amakasu, de la Comisión de Revisión de Historia- repitió su presentación antes de extender un brazo en dirección a la miko junto a él -ella es Mariya Yuri, una hime-miko de gran renombre que nos presta su ayuda ocasionalmente- la mencionada dio una respetuosa inclinación antes de volver a erguirse tranquilamente.

-Bien, solucionado eso, ¿Qué desean con mi Ise?- preguntó seriamente Rias.

-¿Tuyo?, creo que aun no tienes muy en claro quien es la numero uno aquí, ¿verdad?- espetó Erica con algo de sorna, ambas intercambiaron una mirada fija.

-Ustedes dos, cálmense- indicó tranquilamente Azazel antes de enfocarse de nuevo en los dos humanos –si no me equivoco, vienen a entablar relaciones con Issei, ¿no?-.

-Efectivamente, ese es nuestro propósito- admitió Amakasu –pero no nos esperábamos esto-.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué estuviera relacionado con demonios y ángeles caídos?- preguntó con gracia el líder de facción –no es nada del otro mundo cuando consideras toda su historia, era [peón] de la hermana de un maou antes de volverse campione, y estuvo presente en la primera reunión de negociación para la paz de las tres facciones católicas, de hecho, Miguel le dio un arma sacra bastante poderosa, también se ha relacionado con Odín y están en buenos términos- explicó, sorprendiendo a ambos humanos.

-¿eso, eso es verdad?- preguntó algo incredulo Amakasu.

Azazel soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de seguir –lo entiendo bien, ¿un campione Y portador de una [Longinus] de tipo dragón conviviendo tranquilamente con ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y un dios poderoso como ese vejestorio?, suena difícil de creer, imposible incluso, pero es cierto, ah ayudado mucho a la alianza de las 3 facciones que busca la paz entre las mitologías, inclusive se enfrentó a Loki quien trataba de evitar que los nórdicos se unieran y empezar el [Ragnarok]- explicó recostándose en el asiento y poniendo ambos pies sobre el escritorio –estamos ante la excepción de Campione en toda la regla, no por nada yo puedo estar tan tranquilamente frente a él-.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso- comentó Amakasu suspirando de alivio.

A su lado, Yuri le reprendió con la mirada antes de dirigirse al campione –no nos malinterprete su majestad...-.

-Esta bien- le interrumpió -entiendo sus miedos, si me hubiera parecido al idiota de Doni ustedes lo habrían tenido difícil- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por su comprensión, su alteza- agradeció ella inclinándose más calmada.

-Me siento un poco incomodo si me tratan así- dijo apenado el castaño rascándose la nuca –preferiria que me llamaran por mi nombre-.

-¡Ah, su majestad es muy amable pero, no podría dirigirme a usted de forma tan descuidada!- negó ella algo apurada.

-Al menos por mi apellido, por favor-.

-Y-yo- murmuró apenada, levantando un poco la vista, topándose con los tranquilos ojos color miel del campione que parecían pedirle amablemente que aceptara su petición -de, de acuerdo, Hyoudou-san- cedió al final con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias- dijo él con una suave sonrisa.

El efecto fue inmediato, el sonrojo se expandió por toda la cara de la castaña.

Viendo esto, Erica y Rias, quienes estaban al lado del castaño, lo pelliscaron de las mejillas y tiraron dolorosamente, ambas molestas. Y viendo las expresiones de Akeno, Asia, Koneko e Irina, no eran las únicas.

-¡Jaja!, ¿tu no pierdes el tiempo eh?- preguntó risueño Azazel. Kiba soltó un leve suspiro antes de poner una suave sonrisa que parecía decir "era obvio".

Las mujeres del sequito de Sona y la propia Sona negaron entre sorprendidas y algo divertidas, mientras que Saji parecía mandarle cuchillos a Issei con la mirada - _¡Maldito bastardo suertudo!_ -.

Amakasu mismo mostró una sonrisa que decía "¿con que es así, eh?" Antes de toser para llamar la atención.

-Antes que nada, Hyoudou-sama, tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacerle- empezó mirando fijamente al castaño que se sobaba las mejillas adoloridas. Este le dio una mirada curiosa, indicándole que continuara -¿esta seguro de que puede confiar en Erica Blandelli?, bien podría ser un truco para aumentar el poder y la influencia de su orden-.

Normalmente no pensaría en siquiera preguntar eso frente a tantas personas, ya ni se diga frente a la implicada, pero viendo cuantas personas había ahí y la "poca" aceptación que la mayoría de los presentes sentian por la rubia, consideró que no había problemas.

Las chicas del club parecieron comprender algo antes de mirar fijamente a la acusada. El propio Kiba lo hacia, al igual que Sona y su sequito (aunque ninguno de la misma intensidad con la que lo hacían Rias y el resto), ese era un punto muy valido.

Azazel por su parte miraba todo interesado, notando como, pese a ser acusada junto a su honor, la rubia se mantenía tranquila, esperando por la respuesta de Issei.

-Si, confió plenamente en ella- aseguró, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, solo Azazel se mantuvo tranquilo puesto que Erica lo miró con una sonrisa radiante.

-Lamento ser tan descortés, pero, debo insistir, ¿esta seguro?-.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo dudaba un poco al inicio- empezó el antes de levantar el brazo izquierdo –Draig también me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ella, pero después de que usara algo con ella ambos nos quedamos tranquilos-.

-¿Algo?- preguntó confundida Yuri, antes de que la risa de Azazel llamara la atención de todos.

-¿usaste el [bilingual] en ella?- preguntó divertido, obteniendo un asentimiento del castaño.

-¿[bilingual]?- preguntó confundido Amakasu, Azazel negó divertido antes de responder.

-Es una técnica que creó hace tiempo, le permite hablar con...-.

[El alma de las mujeres, es inbloqueable e infalible] interrumpió Draig hablando tan fuerte como podía desde el brillante dorso izquierdo del castaño, mandándole un mensaje interno a su portador y al caído [por favor, mi nombre apenas empieza a recuperarse, no digan todos los detalles de las técnicas de mi compañero]

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendido Amakasu, una técnica así seria formidable.

-Eh, si, es verdad- respondió el castaño.

-Vaya, eso me da curiosidad, ¿Qué le preguntaste a mi alma?- intervino Erica curiosa -¿le preguntaste cuanto te amo?, ¿o si es un sentimiento genuino?- esas dos preguntas no agradaron mucho a Rias y el resto.

El castaño negó un poco –no me sentiría cómodo preguntando algo tan privado, le pregunté si tenias la intención de usarme para el beneficio de La Cruz de Cobre Negro-.

-¿y qué respondió mi alma?-.

-Pues...- empezó, mirando la firmeza de la rubia, suspiro antes de seguir -… dijo que tu intención era hacerme el ser más importante y poderoso del mundo, y que estabas dispuesta a destruir a la orden de La Cruz de Cobre Negro si era necesario para lograrlo, aunque preferías no llegar a eso-.

Eso en verdad sorprendió a todos, pero sobre todo a la propia Erica. No solo era destruir a la orden por la que había dado tanto, por la que se había esforzado tanto, si no que también era la también la ruina de su tío y tutor, Paolo Blandelli, su único familiar con vida y actual líder de dicha orden. Esas ya eran palabras mayores para ella.

Amakasu tosió un poco, recuperando la linea de conversacion.

-Entiendo, me disculpo por dudar de su beredicto- dijo él antes de centrarse de nuevo -dejando de lado eso y pasando directo a lo que nos tiene a Mariya Yuri y a mi aquí, quisiera preguntarle por sus intenciones con respecto a Japón-.

-¿Mis intenciones?-.

-Si, creo que es obvio que Japón pasa a ser de su propiedad, a ser su territorio, puesto que usted es el único campione de Japón- continuó, sorprendiendo a los demonios y a la ángel.

-Un momento, ¡yo no quiero gobernar nada, no sabria que hacer con un pais entero!- respondio alterado el castaño.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, aun no al menos- intervino Erica -no todos los campione dominan activamente su pais nativo, se podria decir que los unicos que lo hacen serian 3: el principe negro Alec en Inglaterra, su eminencia Luo Hao en China y John Pluto Smith en Estados Unidos. Lord Salvatore y el duque Voban suelen ir por ahi cazando dioses pero no gobiernan propiamente dicho sus paises. Puedes hacer lo mismo y solo encargarte de los dioses que aparezcan cerca tuyo, por lo menos hasta que estes listo para tomar tu lugar como el rey de Japón-.

-Eso no suena mal- comentó pensativo Issei, no gobernar pero proteger Japón de los [desencadenados], al menos por ahora seria suficiente, con el tiempo y tras obtener experiencia pudiera hacer algo mas, pero no de momento.

-Eh, disculpen- interrumpio Asia levantando una mano como si estuvieran en clases -¿quienes son las personas que menciono Erica-san?-.

-Son los demas campiones- respondió Erica -actualmente hay 7, esos 5, Issei y Lady Aisha-.

-¿Son fuertes?- no pudo evitar preguntar Kiba.

-Mas vale que lo creas, todos estan en el Top 100- comentó Azazel.

-¿qué?- preguntó Rias sorprendida, y no era la unica.

-Si, todos son unos autenticos moustros- siguió Azazel -Voban esta en el puesto 15 y Luo Hao en el 16, aunque son casi igual de fuertes, Voban es mas viejo así que lo consideramos como el mas fuerte de los 7, Alec esta en el 22, Pluto en el 30, Doni en el 41 y Aisha, bueno, ella es un caso especial, casi como a Great Red que no esta en el numero 1 por que pasa de todo y todos, a ella la tenemos en el numero 74 por que casi no pelea, pero estimamos que es tan fuerte como Voban o Luo Hao-.

Apenas podian creerlo, humanos que en su momento eran "normales", y sin embargo, ahora eran tan poderosos.

-¿E Ise-kun?- preguntó de golpe Sona llamando la atencion de todos -dices que todos estan en el top 100, ¿que puesto tiene Ise-kun?-.

Todos los demonios e Irina esperaron pacientes a la respuesta de Azazel, que permaneció callado, con los brazos cruzados y mirandolos seriamente. Finalmente suspiró antes de responder -85-.

-¡¿85?!- exclamó el campione mientras sus amigos lo miraban boquiabiertos -¡¿que no era el 97?!-.

-Tu puesto se actualizó tras tu victoria sobre Loki- respondió el caído como si nada, al ver las expresiones incredulas de los demonios decidio explicar -no es tan sorprendente, siempre que nace un campione lo consideramos automaticamente el numero 100- dijo encogiendose los hombros.

-No se de que se sorprenden, si era obvio que un Campione con una [Longinus] seria considerado poderoso- comentó Erica de forma casi indiferente, aunque se veía satisfecha por el puesto del castaño -de hecho, no debería de sorprender a nadie si antes de que termine el año pasa a ser el número 50 o menor incluso-.

-Me pusiste la marca muy alta, Issei-kun- comentó Kiba con una sonrisa algo tensa, siendo el primero en reponerse y mostrándose entre orgulloso de su amigo/rival y desanimado ante la enorme diferencia que tenían ahora.

-¿Cómo se supone que seré un rival de este tipo?- se preguntó algo desanimado Saji. A sus lados, Momo y Ruruko lo consolaron dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Dejando eso de lado y volviendo a lo importante, si vinieron a relacionarse con él significa que ahora estarán a su servicio, ¿No?- habló Azazel.

-Correcto, nuestro trabajo será ayudarle en todo lo que necesite y que esté en nuestro poder, también le informaremos de cualquier cosa que alguien de su estatus deba estar al tanto- respondió Amakasu.

-Ya veo, bueno, puedo decir que eligieron bien a los emisarios para eso, tu aparentas ser un tipo normal pero siento que eres muy capaz, puede que seas superior a Kiba Yuuto en cuanto a técnica (N/a: aunque para los que sigan la NL de Campione! No suene tan descabellado, aclaro, Azazel esta dando un estimado en técnica, no en velocidad, no en poder, en técnica), es muy raro toparse con un humano así, sinceramente- comentó el caído llamando poderosamente la atención de todos, especialmente de quienes estaban al tanto de las habilidades del rubio –y la habilidad de esa miko, no podría ser mejor para Issei- eso le interesó mucho a Erica.

-¿Es así?, ¿Qué tipo de habilidad es?- preguntó interesada.

Azazel solo dijo dos palabras, pero que provocaron que Erica se sorprendiera -Visión espiritual-.

-¡¿Visión espiritual?!-.

-¿es tan sorprendente?- preguntó confundido Issei.

-¿Recuerdas que menciono algo sobre mi después de que escucharon mi nombre?- ante la pregunta del caído, Issei asintió -¿no viste sus ojos al hacerlo? No era información que supiera, fue información que adquirió por su don, estoy seguro de que en estos momentos sabe todo de los mitos que hablan de mi, tanto los que mutaron para formarlos como los que resultaron de ellos- dijo esto mirando directamente a la castaña que asintió.

-Y si no me equivoco, funcionaria contra cualquier dios, ya sea un dios real o uno [desencadenado]- continuó Erica antes de mirarlo a los ojos –lo que significa que, con ella cerca, la [espada] siempre será una opción- declaró, y ahora el castaño se mostró sorprendido.

-Por favor, no esperen demasiado de esa habilidad, no es muy confiable, podría decir que solo funciona 3 de cada diez veces, en esta ocasión fue simple suerte- desestimó Yuri, humildemente.

-¿esa habilidad es tan especial?- preguntó intrigada Sona.

-Por su cuenta ya lo es, pero para Issei lo es aun más, esa habilidad facilita la llave para poder usar la encarnación de la [espada], su mejor arma contra los dioses y los campiones mismos- explicó Erica.

-Mencionaste eso cuando peleábamos contra Loki, ¿Qué hace esa autoridad?- preguntó curiosa Rias.

-Es una espada, que corta la divinidad, en tanto Issei tenga un entendimiento completo del dios puede invocarla al usarla contra un dios lo debilita, lo vuelve un mortal, en el caso de los campione debilita la autoridad que sea del dios del que se tiene conocimiento y no podría recuperarse hasta después de un tiempo, inclusive podría no recuperarla- en verdad que tenían que informarse más del tema, solo unas pocas personas comprendieron verdaderamente eso (Rias, Sona y Rossweisse las que más) pero todos tenían en claro algo, era una habilidad clave para casi cualquier enemigo digno de un campione.

-Ya veo, es bueno saber eso, nosotros, la Comisión de Revisión de Historia, procuraremos ayudar a su majestad, Issei-san, en todo lo que podamos- aseguró Amakasu inclinándose levemente al igual que la castaña a su lado.

-Nada mal, apenas unas semanas de volverte campione y ya tienes a dos organizaciones mágicas bajo tus ordenes- comentó Azazel algo satisfecho, mientras más aliados para sus intenciones de paz, mejor.

-No están bajo mis ordenes- refutó Issei –tengo su apoyo, no es muy distinto a mi situación con las tres grandes facciones o con la facción nórdica-.

-Si tu lo dices- Azazel se encogió de hombros, no dándole mucha validez a las palabras del campione.

-Si me permite, Issei-san- volvió a interrumpir Amakasu, llamando la atención de todos –habiendo terminado con ese asunto, hay un tema del que debo informarle-.

-¿Un tema?, ¿Qué es?-.

-Verá, hace unos días, poco después de que detectamos la llegada del dios nórdico Loki, recibimos el aviso de algunas organizaciones de Europa de que uno de sus semejantes le había seguido la pista, y hace unos días confirmamos su llegada al país, y aun no se ha marchado- explicó alarmando a la mayoría de los jóvenes, Azazel y Erica se pusieron serios y el propio castaño se mostraba entre alarmado y pensativo.

-¿De Europa?, ¿es ese bastardo de Doni?- asumió él, mostrándose alarmado, aunque no de la misma forma que sus compañeros -¡¿Por qué?!, ¡acabo de terminar con un dios psicópata, de seguro vendrá con alguna estúpida escusa como "medir mi nivel", no necesito pelear con un cabeza de espada como él tan pronto!, ¿¡No puede irse y darme un poco de paz!? ¡Kuso!-.

-Desconozco la historia que tenga con el Rey de la espada, Salvatore Doni, pero no es él, Issei-san- interrumpió el ninja (N/a: para los que no sigan la LN de Campione!, técnicamente Amakasu es un ninja, y un onmyōji, y un shugenja o yamabushi, ya que es un experto en ninjutsu, onmyōdō y shugendō, ¿ya se entiende un poco más el por qué lo considero a la par de Kiba, como mínimo en tecnica?) llamando la atencion del castaño, y alarmando a Erica, Azazel, y a Yuri, si no era el campione italiano, solo quedaban dos opciones más en Europa, ambas mucho más alarmantes considerando sus puestos en el Top, el principe negro Alec, y- fue el primer campione, el Márquez Voban, quien siguió al dios nórdico-.

-¡¿Ese maniaco?!- exclamó Azazel poniéndose de pie -¿saben que es lo que quiere aquí?, si aun no se ha ido es por que busca algo- preguntó serio.

-Me temo que no, pero conociendo su historia podría estar pensando en retar a Issei-san en compensación por quitarle su "presa", o algo peor- respondió Amakasu, mirando levemente como Yuri miraba al suelo, horrorizada, y no era el único en notarlo.

-Debo avisar de esto a Sirzechs y a Miguel, ningún cadre, arcángel o demonio clase ultimate o superior puede permanecer en el país hasta que él se marche, y debemos avisar a las mitologías de Japón también- dijo Azazel moviéndose a una esquina antes de girarse hacia Rias y Sona –puede que sus familias las obliguen a marcharse al inframundo también, aunque son débiles para su estándar, son las herederas de dos importantes casas demoniacas con varios mitos, especialmente con el asunto del [Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis] (N/a: "Llave menor de Salomón" es el grimorio que habla de los 72 demonios de Salomón, incluyendo a Gremory y Sitri), es posible que trataría de obtener alguna autoridad de ustedes dos, estén preparados para marcharse-.

-¡E-espera! ¡¿Qué hay con Ise?!- preguntó apurada Rias.

-No podemos hacer nada, si ese tipo lo busca a él no puede irse de Japón, ni siquiera en el inframundo estaría a salvo, Voban tiene una autoridad para viajar entre planos, es poco probable pero podría seguirlo al inframundo, y es peligroso que esté cerca de los maou u otros altos mandos, no quiero ni imaginarme que autoridades tomará de ellos, de los 72 pilares o incluso de mí-

-Ciertamente, una autoridad proveniente de aquel que "ha enseñado todas las injusticias del mundo" será una atroz y cruel, es demasiado riesgo que permanezcas en el mismo país que él, ni se diga de los 72 pilares de Solomon- concordó pensativa Erica, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Lo van a abandonar en esta situación!- reclamó Rias alterada, y no era la única todo su sequito se mostraba muy molestos ante la idea.

-Como dije, no podemos hacer nada, un Rey debe solucionar un asunto de Reyes- declaró Azazel con ojos serios.

-¡Pero...!- el reclamo de Rias fue cortado por una mano en su hombro, la mano del campione presente.

-Esta bien, Rias, entiendo el por qué lo hace- dijo el con la seriedad propia de su faceta como Rey de Reyes –Erica me ah contado de como es ese tipo, es demasiado riesgo darle la oportunidad de pelear con alguien cuyo nombre tiene tanto poder como "Lucifer", o contra Azazel-sensei o Miguel-san, lo mejor es que se mantengan alejados de ese tipo-.

-P-pero...-.

-Estaré bien, a los pocos días de volverme un campione pude darle algo de lucha a Doni, y ahora tengo más tiempo y nuevas autoridades, estoy seguro de que puedo sobrevivir a ese anciano- le aseguró, calmando un poco a sus amigos.

-Me marcho en tonces, nos prepararemos para todo- declaró Azazel, apareciendo un circulo mágico bajo él -no podemos ayudar directamente, pero haremos todo lo que no requiera la presencia de alguno de nosotros- aseguró antes de mirar a Amakasu y a Erica –cuento con ustedes para apoyarlo-.

-Por su puesto, como su caballero permaneceré a su lado aun si tenemos que enfrentar a todo el mundo solo nosotros dos- afirmó Erica con su tono de siempre.

-La comisión prestará toda la ayuda posible al campione, Hyoudou Issei-san, sin reservas, puede confiar en nosotros- respondió Amakasu haciendo una leve inclinacion.

Asintiendo, Azazel desapareció del lugar.

-Me marcho yo también a prepararme para partir al inframundo- informó Sona, antes de girarse al campione –lamento no poder ayudarte, Ise-kun, solo puedo desearte buena suerte antes de marcharme- se disculpó dando una leve inclinación.

-No se preocupe, Sona-kaichou, entiendo, y estaré bien- afirmó nuevamente él, recibiendo una suave sonrisa en respuesta.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo ella mientras un circulo mágico aparecía bajo ella y su sequito.

-¡Hyoudou, no importa qué, no puedes perder, ¿Me has oído?!- le gritó Saji, señalándolo con firmeza.

-¡Si!- respondió él alzando un puño en su dirección.

Saji asintió complacido mientras el resto del sequito lo animaba a su manera antes de desaparecer.

-Bien, antes que nada, debemos estar seguros de poder comunicarnos fácilmente- empezó Erica girándose al ninja y a la miko, sacando su celular, uno simple plegable de color rojo y negro -por ahora empecemos con los números de contacto-.

-Entendido- asintió Amakasu sacando el suyo al igual que Issei, similares al de la rubia pero el del primero era azul con blanco y el del castaño era completamente rojo respectivamente, intercambiando sus datos de contacto por medio del infrarrojo

-Bien, Yuri-san, el tuyo por favor- pidió la caballero mirando a la miko, que se mostró tímida ante eso.

-E-eto, yo no...- tartamudeó.

-Sucede que no dispone de un dispositivo- comentó Amakasu, sorprendiendo a algunos.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendido Issei.

-No me sorprende, muchas personas metidas en lo sobrenatural no suelen depender de los aparatos, lo normal es que pasen de ellos por completo- comentó Erica –pero dada la situación actual no podemos aceptar eso, necesitamos una forma de comunicarnos, especialmente necesitamos que tú puedas hablar con Ise-.

-¡¿E-eh?! ¿Yo?-.

-Los orígenes de las autoridades de Voban son en su mayoría un misterio, especialmente sus primeras autoridades- explicó ella –aun si afirmas que tu "Visión espiritual" solo acierta tres de cada diez, es mucho mejor que nada, y considerando que esa información es la clave para que Ise use la espada de Verethragna, es inclusive más importante que puedas hablar con él en todo momento a que él pueda hablar conmigo- sentenció antes de mirar al castaño -Ise, acompáñala a comprar algún teléfono ahora mismo, nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto de las clases-.

-¿Yo?- preguntó él señalándose, confundido.

-Si, además de eso, es necesario que empieces a conocerla dado que será una de nuestros compañeros a partir de ahora- aseguró antes de mirarlo enojada, haciéndolo tragar nerviosamente –ya rechazaste a una valquiria con un potencial notable, más te vale que no se repita con ella-.

-¡En-entendido!- tartamudeó un poco antes de mirar a la miko –eto, Yuri-san, ¿vamos?-.

-Es-esta bien, su majes- Hyoudou-san- respondió nerviosa, casi llamándolo por su posición pero corrigiéndose a tiempo.

Con un asentimiento de parte del castaño, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, saliendo del lugar con una leve despedida a los que dejaron atrás, y apenas la puerta se habia cerrado...

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó directamente Rias mirando a la rubia fijamente.

-No se de que me hablas- respondió ella "inocentemente".

-Me refiero al hacer que Ise la acompañe, no tenia por que ser él, pudimos ir todos-.

-No, no podemos, ustedes deben prepararse para partir al inframundo, y Amakasu-san y yo debemos preparar todo para la posible reunión de reyes- refutó ella con calma –pero si tanto quieres saberlo, quiero que Ise la encante- admitió.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Vamos, esta tan claro como el agua- se burló Erica, provocando que Rias rechinara los dientes, antes de ponerse algo seria –su habilidad es muy importante para Ise, como ya dije, lo mejor es que ella le sea lo más leal posible, y después de ver como se puso por una sonrisa suya, es obvio que caerá tarde o temprano, lo que es perfecto, pocas lealtades pueden acercarse siquiera a la lealtad dirigida a alguien que se ama- se sonrojó un poco por la furia y algo de pena antes de agregar –no me gusta para nada que haya una más, pero a estas alturas no se puede evitar, es lo mejor para todos- dijo lo ultimo mirando en dirección a Amakasu, que asintió.

-Ciertamente, que Mariya Yuri se vuelva su pareja es algo que habíamos contemplado y que nos es muy benéfico, pero no es algo que buscáramos de primera mano, nuestro principal propósito era el de afiliarnos a su majestad y mantener una buena relación con él, especialmente ahora que sabemos un poco más de su personalidad, en ese aspecto, parece que no diferimos mucho con la orden de La Cruz de Cobre Negro-.

-Supongo que es cierto- se encogió de hombros la rubia antes de girarse a los demonios y al ángel presentes –ya perdimos mucho tiempo, preparémonos para todo-.

 **(Con Issei y Yuri)**

Tras un incomodó y silencioso viaje, habían llegado a una agencia de celulares y habían permanecido en la entrada, Issei observando cuan absorta se había quedado ella al ver tatos teléfonos.

-Hay muchos- murmuró ella, nerviosa.

-Bueno, así son las tiendas de celulares- comentó él rascándose levemente la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes- saludó una empleada acercándose con una expresión amable -¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-.

-¡Si!- respondió Yuri rápidamente con un tono de voz bastante elevado por el nerviosismo -¡Busco un teléfono!-.

-Entiendo- respondió suavemente la empleada, aunque se notaba que estaba resistiendo el impulso de reírse.

-Disculpe, miraremos un poco antes, le llamaremos cuando estemos listos- se disculpo Issei. La empleada asintió y se dio media vuelta, llevándose rápidamente la mano a la boca para sofocar su risa mientras se alejaba de ellos, un solo pensamiento en su mente.

-¡ _Esa chica se ve tan linda así de tímida!_ \- (N/a:… mujeres, aunque hay que admitir que no somos tan distintos en eso).

Notando el suspiro que soltó su acompañante, Issei la miró algo curioso -¿pasa algo? Estas muy nerviosa.

-¡No!, no pasa nada, es solo que- empezó ella, suavizando un poco su voz tras cada palabra –es, la primera vez que, voy de compras con un hombre que no es de mi familia- admitió ella mirando a otro lado, sonrojada.

Mirando eso, Issei no pudo evitar sonrojarse también - _¿La primera vez?, no, por encima de eso, ¡se ve tan linda!_ \- tosió un poco antes de hablar algo recuperado –bu-bueno, por ahora pensemos en el teléfono, ¿Qué te gustaría que tuviera?-.

-Bueno, soy mala con la tecnología, algo simple estaría bien- respondió ella tímidamente.

-¿Algo simple?- preguntó el sacando su teléfono, mostrándoselo -el mío es bastante simple, además de las llamadas solo tiene MP3, cámara y galería, y podría ayudarte a usarlo, ¿esta bien?-.

-Ah, si, estaría bien- asintió ella, nuevamente algo avergonzada ante la idea de que él le ayudara a usarlo.

Con un asentimiento, Issei buscó a la empleada que los había recibido. Yuri iba a seguirlo, pero sintió que era observada desde afuera del local, se giró rápidamente, pero no vio a nadie fuera del local. Despejando su mente, se apresuró tras el castaño.

Afuera, atravesando la calle y sobre un edificio bastante alto, una chica de largos cabellos plateados miraba seriamente al establecimiento.

 **(Horas después, posada antigua)**

Tras un largo día, la castaña había vuelto a su actual domicilio temporal, y ahora mismo entraba tranquilamente a la tina de roca que le recordaba a la que solía usar en su casa en Tokio. Aquel lugar había sido preparado para ella hasta que solucionaran su domicilio fijo mientras tuviera que permanecer junto al campione.

Originalmente habían pensado en alojarla en el único templo de Kuoh, el templo Himejima, pero, al estar en poder de la hija de su anterior cuidadora, Himejima Akeno quien era la reina de Rias Gremory, dejaba en claro que el lugar estaba bajo el dominio del clan demoniaco Gremory. Habían empezado esa tarde a discutir la posibilidad de que le permitieran vivir ahí y mantener el lugar en conjunto a la morena, pero debido al asunto del campione extranjero no habían dado con una solución aun, tendrían que esperar hasta solucionar todo.

Con un suspiro, su mente se sumergió en los pocos gratos recuerdos que tenia del primer campione, el Duque (o Marques) Voban. Ella había sido una de las múltiples miko que había llamado para su ritual de invocación de un dios, y ella había sido de las pocas que habían conservado la cordura tras eso. Desde entonces había desarrollado un temor absoluto por los campiones y había hecho todo cuanto le era posible para mantenerse alejada de los reyes de la humanidad, hasta que nació el séptimo campione que resultó ser Japonés.

Aquel traumático evento de años atrás fue la misma causa de que fuera llamada a reunirse con el recién nacido rey, y ella había maldecido aun más dicho evento. Pero, ahora mismo no sabia con seguridad si su situación actual era buena o mala, dado que Hyoudou Issei, era completamente distinto a Voban.

Podía sentirlo, aun con todo el poder que emanaba inconscientemente, era muy tranquilo, eso se podía saber al notar que no había mostrado intenciones de combatir al ángel caído Azazel pese al enorme poder que este tenia e inclusive lo llamaba sensei, no parecía tenerle mucho respeto pero sin lugar a dudas no quería pelear contra él, y si habia enfrentado a Loki fue por que sus acciones interferían con los asuntos de paz que las facciones trataban de solucionar. Lo que es más, estaba en buenos términos con los lideres de las tres facciones católicas y con el propio dios Odín, ella dudaba seriamente que cualquier otro campione pudiera estar si quiera en la misma área con alguno de esos seres sin intentar atacarlos.

Y también, se había esforzado mucho en enseñarle a usar lo básico de su celular básico. Tomó un par de horas pero ahora podía hacer y responder llamadas sin problemas, también podía abrir mensajes fácilmente, pero le costaba escribirlos.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la cara que había puesto el castaño tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de enseñarle -es muy amable- murmuró ella con un leve sonrojo, recordando también como le había pedido que dejara los títulos ostentosos de lado –Hyoudou-san-.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de su nuevo celular.

-¿Hyoudou-san?- repitió ella por reflejo, pensando que él le estaba llamando, hasta que recordó que él le había pasado los números de Amakasu y de Erica, y que también las había dado el de ella.

Con algo de prisa, se levanto de la tina y se secó lo más rápido que pudo sus brazos y su rostro antes de rodearse con la toalla para cubrir su desnudez e ir por su teléfono. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño se topó cara a cara con una chica que había conocido hace tiempo.

-¿Li-Lilliana-san?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Mariya Yuri, lo siento- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **(Minutos después, casa (mansión) Hyoudou)**

Tras una cena movida, Issei pensaba en subir a su habitación y tomar un baño, pero se detuvo al escuchar su celular sonar. Revisó el numero pero no estaba registrado en sus contactos. No lo había visto nunca, pero le dio mala espina.

Aun con eso, y ante la curiosa vista de sus amigos que observaron como se había detenido de golpe, respondió.

-¿Bueno?-.

-"¡Ise, tiempo sin hablar contigo!"- saludó una voz que reconoció muy facilmente.

-¡¿Doni?! ¡¿Como rayos lograste mi numero?!-.

-"¡Vamos, es obvio que alguien tenga el numero de su mejor amigo!"-.

-¡¿Mejor amigo?! ¡¿Cuando siquiera nos hicimos amigos?!-.

-¿Habla, con el campione Doni?- preguntó sorprendida Rossweisse, estando en igualdad de condiciones con la mayoria de los presentes, solo Erica se mantuvo tranquila.

-Cuando se enfrentaron en Italia, su alteza Salvatore quedó impresionado de Ise y empezó a actuar relajadamente con él, pero...-.

-Ise no soporta hablar con chicos guapos y maniacos de las peleas- completó Rias recordando la forma en que el castaño se había referido al campione cuando explicó todo.

-¡Como si fuera hacerlo, adiós!- el grito de Issei al tiempo que cerraba su celular de golpe llamó la atención de todos –maldito idiota- masculló molesto.

-¿Algo interesante?- preguntó curiosa Erica.

Issei suspiró antes de responder –me dijo que Voban estaba por aquí y que ahora que no me oculto debía ir y pelear contra él para "subir de nivel", maldito idiota cabeza de espada-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo el teléfono del castaño volvió a sonar. Issei lo abrió rápidamente y contesto, con un grito de molestia que resonó bastante.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora idiota?!-.

-"Lo siento su majestad, ¿interrumpo algo?"- sin embargo, quien respondió no fue Salvatore, si no el ninja Amakasu.

-Ah, lo siento Amakasu-san, lo confundí con un imbécil- se disculpó apenado, Erica se cubrió la boca para sofocar la risa, acción igualada por Kiba desde su lugar, el resto solo suspiró divertidos o soltó una pequeña risita -¿Pasa algo?-.

-"Mucho me temó que sí, Mariya Yuri desapareció, y parece que es cosa del Marqués Voban"-.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Me tomó más de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, aquí esta, y sin mucho para decir ahora, pasemos a los review y terminemos el día.

horakthy baraq: Gracias, y fue algo corto por que lo dividí en partes, aquí esta la segunda. El combate traté de comparar el rango de poder que tienen Rias y compañía en comparación a Erica que es un prodigio y que estimo está entre un demonio de alta clase como Rias y un clase ultimate, así que es más fuerte que cualquiera del sequito de Rias.

Sobre los resultados de su estatus, es algo que debía de tener gran importancia por su título de campione y por su programa y demás, también, su actitud seria es por volverse un Campione ya que en la NL se hace mucho énfasis en el cambio de actitud de estos al renacer como reyes de la humanidad, principalmente en lo enfocado al combate, pero también cambia su forma de ser en general.

En respuesta a esas preguntas, no, no es Athena, recuerda que en el canon Voban quería invocar a un dios después del arco de Athena. Y al centrarnos más en el tema de los campiones no hubo verdadera interacción entre los demás y Yuri, para eso tendrán que esperar un poco. Espero este también te guste, te veo en el siguiente.

DemianSparda: Gracias, es bueno saberlo, y coincido con tu punto de vista, pero me sorprendió que recibiera tantos fav y folow pero pocos review, pero no me preocupo mucho por eso ya que les está gustando tanto.

Ronaldc V2: vaya, pues feliz cumpleaños atrasado, al menos el regalo llego a tiempo. La pelea es un clásico, tenía que ponerla, y por un momento si pensé en poner las lágrimas pero me pareció demasiado XD. No tienes ni idea de lo que se viene con Voban, por lo mismo de que Issei tiene muchos más medios que Godou tengo que esmerarme con Voban, y leer todo el tomo 18 con mucha atención ya que ahí Voban, Luo Hao y Aisha pelearon, los tres, fue brutal. Ah e Issei sí que esta tranquilo con su autoridad de la oveja XD, nos vemos.

Guest: si, se nos viene lo bueno, y con Ena, concuerdo contigo, el combo Xenovia y Ena es de lo que más tengo ganas de escribir jeje.

Antifanboy: muchas gracias por tus palabras, y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para evitar eso, aunque como dije, no soy de muchos diálogos, soy más de narración. También, gracias por tus consejos, espero que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado, aunque probablemente fue tan pesado como los primeros.

Hyperion52: gracias y concuerdo contigo, si la serie hubiera seguido verían lo que es brutal.

Leknyn: tan corto no fue, 20 hojas Word, pero en comparación al segundo fe de la mitad, pero aquí está la otra parte. Ganadora como tal no hubo, pero ahora todas saben que Erica es de temer en varios aspectos. Lo bueno es que así aproveché y mostré que puede hacer la nueva autoridad de Issei. Disculpa la tardanza, espero lo disfrutaras, nos vemos luego.

Reyevolution: lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a avisar a nadie cuando actualizo, pero procuraré al menos avisarte poco después de actualizar. Es por lo que tanto se enfatiza en la NL, al volverse campiones todos desarrollan una personalidad más "apropiada" para un Rey, principalmente en los combates pero aplica en otros ámbitos.

Erica fue un reto y a la vez no, leí tantas veces varios tomos de Campione que no me da muchos problemas como tal, donde si me da problemas es a la hora de poner las reacciones de los demás. Y no, imposible que dude de ser la primera, Rias y compañía tiene que estar alerta porque ella no viene con juegos, y su ritmo es mucho más agresivo, cosa que debió quedar claro aquí.

Sin lugar a dudas morirá un día de estos, pero como dije arriba varias veces, tiene la encarnación de la oveja. En fin, nos vemos luego.

Marianobr17: gracias, haré lo posible para que permanezca así.

Angel: Gracias, tardado pero aquí está el siguiente, espero lo disfrutes.

ShadowImageComics: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well. I Will try to get a good way for the story. And sorry for my english, I´m still learning.

Abel259: Gracias, y Koneko es un amor, de las lolis es de mis favoritas, junto a Wendy de FT, Io de PSO2 y Laura de IS, así que tengo que esforzarme en que actué como en la NL, y sí, dijo ese tipo de cosas en tomos relativamente recientes.

Disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí está el cap.

Bien, terminados los review, me despido, los veo en la próxima, ¡chao!

P.D.: Primero Jag Duran y ahora Blessur, seré demandando un día de estos…


	5. Choque de Reyes

Hola chicos, ¿listos para lo que sigue?

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero con la escuela chupándome el alma junto al trabajo y lo condenadamente difícil que es el tema de investigación para dos historias (una en lo mitológico y otra en la historia de un país distinto al mío) pues no tuve tiempo para escribir, por eso y porque estaba llorando de tristeza al no tener un Nintendo Switch (Zelda y Fast RMX son los que más me dolieron, de momento) y por cierto suceso de BOTW que, siendo yo alguien mayoritariamente indiferente al spoiler, me dolió saberlo (¡MIPHA! TT_TT).

Pero no solo eso, gracias a Ronaldc v2 obtuve los tomos 19 y 20 de Campione!, que es uno de los arcos más brutales y épicos de la serie, ¿Por qué?, simple, una guerra campal entre los 7 reyes de la humanidad por enfrentarse a un dios condenadamente poderoso, y junto al volumen 18 obtuve muchas referencias para hacer el combate contra Voban, haciéndolo esforzarse un poco más que en el canon, ya que Issei tiene muchas más tácticas y poderes en su repertorio que Godou en ese momento.

Godou tenía solo una autoridad dividida en 10 formas, de las cuales 2 eran completamente inútiles en esa situación (una por estar bloqueada y otra por ser un ataque solar inefectivo contra Voban en su forma lobo), aquí por el contrario, Issei tiene 4 autoridades, una [Longinus], una espada sacra, y un grimorio (si, aún conserva el grimorio de Prometeo), claro, eso no quiere decir que Issei le dé un combate a la par a Voban, recordemos sus lugares en el Top 100, pero si lo hará esforzarse más que Godou.

Pero bueno, (Modo Jag Duran: ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

- **Hechizos, canticos, palabras de poder o dioses hablando** -

[Diálogos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears]

 **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear]**

- _Pensamientos_ -

- _ **Hechizos, canticos mentales o pensamientos de dioses-**_

[ _Pensamientos de seres sellados en Sacred Gears_ ]

 _ **(Lugar, momento, indicaciones)**_

(Comentarios)

 **Capítulo 5: Choque de Reyes.**

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confundido Issei, esperando la respuesta de Amakasu por el celular.

-A eso mismo, Mariya Yuri está desaparecida y Voban está en Kuoh-.

Issei chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar –Ven y explícamelo todo, ¿sabes dónde vivo no?-.

-Si, llegare lo antes posible-.

-Bien- asintiendo, el Campione terminó la llamada, notando como los presentes lo miraban cuestionante, suspiró antes de hablar –Voban está en la ciudad y no encuentran a Yuri-san-.

-¿Entonces fue Voban?- preguntó seriamente Erica, siendo la que había mantenido más la calma junto a Issei, el resto se mostraba espantados ante la idea de que ese ser estuviera en Kuoh.

-Eso dijo Amakasu-san, ya viene hacia acá para decirme los detalles- la rubia asintió ante su respuesta cruzada de brazos mientras que los demonios y el ángel presente empezaban a calmarse ante el hecho de que ambos que se mantenían centrados.

Esperaron por varios minutos hasta que finalmente alguien llamó a la puerta. Ariana fue a revisar, volviendo instantes después con Amakasu.

Ahora todos estaban sentados en la sala, mirando seriamente a Amakasu que se mantenía tranquilo bebiendo de la taza de té que le había ofrecido la maid.

El ninja dejó la taza en la mesa del centro, por lo que Issei finalmente habló.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué está pasando, Amakasu-san?-.

-Sí, bueno, es algo complicado- empezó tosiendo levemente antes de hablar –hace unas horas recibí una llamada de las oficinas en Tokio, informándome que el Duque Voban había llegado a la capital el día de ayer, aparentemente buscando a Yuri-san, pero tanto ella como yo ya habíamos llegado a Kuoh, por lo que pudimos despistarlo sin darnos cuenta-.

-¿Por qué ese tipo buscaría a Yuri-san?- preguntó confundido Issei.

-Hace 4 años, el Duque Voban reunió a un grupo numeroso de jóvenes miko con el poder de la "Visión espiritual" con el fin de realizar un ritual para invocar a un dios [desencadenado]- respondió Erica, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-¿Un ritual?- murmuró Rias sorprendida.

-Veo que sabes de ese desafortunado evento- comentó Amakasu.

Erica solo se encogió de hombros antes de hablar –es natural, todos los que están metidos en lo sobrenatural han escuchado de las hazañas de los asesinos de dioses, algo tan escandaloso como eso no iba a terminar en el anonimato-.

-Entonces, ¿Voban quiere invocar un dios?- preguntó Issei.

-Lo más probable, aunque no hemos recibido noticias que indiquen que reuniera nuevamente a u grupo de miko, esta vez solo parece haber reunido a Yuri-san- explicó Amakasu.

-¿No estará pensando en hacer el ritual solo con una miko o sí? La última vez fueron 30 y solo 10 de ellas lograron conservar la cordura- ante las palabras de Erica, todos los ajenos a este evento se alarmaron, aunque los más afectados eran el trio de la iglesia que eran las más empáticas de los presentes y Kiba.

-¡¿10?!- exclamó Asia cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, lagrimas formándose en la comisuras de sus ojos.

-¡Ese miserable, ¿piensa hacerlo de nuevo con aun lo que paso la última vez?!- preguntó molesta Xenovia apretando fuertemente las manos.

-Dios mío, te pido por esas pobres almas y por la seguridad de Yuri-san- rezaba Irina.

Kiba simplemente apretó fuertemente sus puños, viendo de alguna forma una similitud con su propia historia con el proyecto de la espada sagrada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Yuri-san?- preguntó curioso Issei.

-Bueno…-empezó Amakasu algo inseguro, pero Erica se le adelantó.

-Ella fue una de las miko ¿verdad?-.

El ninja suspiró antes de asentir –probablemente el Duque Voban recordó eso, y como ya dije, Mariya Yuri es una de las miko de mayor renombre por su talento, es muy probable que simplemente escogiera a la mejor de las que sobrevivieron al anterior ritual-.

El lugar fue inundado por el silencio, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, salvo tres personas. Erica, Rias y Amakasu estaban más centrados en el Campione que se mantenía con la vista fija en el suelo, pensando. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente levantó la vista, mostrando una mirada determinada.

-Amakasu-san, ¿sabe dónde está Voban?- todos lo miraron tras esas palabras, la mayoría alarmados, pero los dos humanos se mantenían tranquilos, y hasta podría decirse, satisfechos.

-Sí, conozco el lugar donde se hospeda- respondió el agente.

-¿Ise?- murmuro Rias algo insegura, más al ver como el castaño se ponía de pie.

-Llévame ahí, vamos a ir por Yuri-san- ordenó.

-Por supuesto su majestad- asintió Amakasu con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ise!-.

-Voy a ir, Rias- declaró el castaño mirando a la pelirroja, callando todo reclamo con su mirada determinada –traeré de regreso a Yuri-san y expulsaré a ese tipo de MI país- aseguró, sus ojos brillando momentáneamente de dorado con la pupila jade.

Sin lugar a dudas, la combinación de los instintos de los campiones y los instintos de los dragones era algo sorprendente, y terrorífico.

La gran mayoría lo observaba sorprendidos, especialmente porque Issei no solía ser alguien tan dispuesto a pelear, Amakasu se veía satisfecho ante sus palabras y Erica lo miraba entre contenta y orgullosa.

-Muy bien, si gusta seguirme Issei-san, lo conduciré a donde está el duque Voban- dijo Amakasu con una leve inclinación obteniendo el asentimiento del castaño.

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo Erica, cambiando sus ropas por su usual traje de combate –estoy lista- dijo, notando la mirada que le daba Issei se apresuró a seguir hablando –no vas a dejar a tu primer caballero atrás en una reunión de esta importancia, y aun si termina en pelea y tú te encargas del duque Voban, necesitaras a alguien que te ayude a llegar hasta él sin gastar fuerzas con cosas mundanas, iré contigo- aseguró determinada.

Issei suspiró, pero asintió dando su consentimiento, ahora los tres se dirigían a la puerta.

-¡Alto!- gritó Rias poniéndose de pie, deteniéndolos -¡¿En verdad van a ir contra el Campione más fuerte?!-.

-El rey de Japón ha dado la orden, nosotros le seguiremos- respondió Erica tranquila, a su lado, Amakasu asintió antes de hablar.

-Tan peligroso como pudiera ser esto, es mejor que permitir que invoque a un dios [desencadenado] y que peleen en medio de la ciudad, también, el comité prefiere no arriesgarse a perder a Mariya Yuri, no si tenemos una posibilidad de traerla de nuevo con pérdidas mínimas, además, aunque es una posibilidad muy remota, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con el Duque que mantuviera los niveles de destrucción al mínimo-.

-Pero…- cualquier reclamo que Rias fuera a hacer fue cortado ante la mano del castaño, con la que le había indicado que se detuviese.

-Aun si no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerla, Yuri-san es mi amiga, no me quedaré sin hacer nada- declaró Issei.

Rias parecía querer decir algo más, antes de suspirar y mirarlo con una expresión resignada –supongo que es algo que tenía que esperar, siempre cuidas mucho de nosotros- dijo, recordando junto con la mayoría de su sequito cuanto había hecho él por cualquiera de ellos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Issei, pero sin mostrar un ápice de duda.

-No se puede evitar- comentó Rias resignada, mirando a todos sus siervos y a Irina quienes también estaban de pie, notando las miradas determinadas de todos –entonces andando- eso hizo girarse al castaño, preocupado.

-Chicos, ustedes no…-.

-Iremos contigo- interrumpió Rias, mientras el resto de su sequito y el ángel asentían.

-No podremos ayudarte mucho contra Voban, pero te daremos todo el apoyo posible- aseguró Kiba con su sonrisa de costumbre.

-No te dejaremos solo contra ese monstruo, Ise- dijo Xenovia, Durandal apoyada en su hombro.

-Apoyo- dijo simplemente Koneko.

-Chicos…- murmuró Issei, viendo como todos, inclusive Rossweisse, se mantenían firmes en acompañarlo, aunque en el caso de la valquiria lo más seguro es que fuera por lealtad a Rias. Sonriendo, Issei asintió –está bien, pero déjenme a Voban a mí- declaró él, y nadie reclamo.

Amakasu observaba todo esto con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro mientras pensaba – _pese a lo suicida que es esto, y al hecho de que no tiene ningún poder sobre ninguno de ellos, ellos están seguros de seguirlo, este tipo de lealtad no es cualquier cosa ni es fácil de obtener, esto solo prueba las capacidades de un rey-_.

 _ **(Mientras Tanto, Biblioteca de Kuoh)**_

Con un leve quejido, Yuri empezó a despertar, abriendo lentamente los parpados, notando que estaba rodeada por la completa oscuridad solo atenuada por un par de velas. Lentamente se sentó en su improvisada cama, que resultó ser un sofá lo suficientemente grande para permitirle reposar sobre él.

Llevándose la mano a la sien en un intento de suprimir el leve mareo que sentía, notó que llevaba ropa bastante amplia, pero cómoda. Abriendo los ojos por completo, notó con la tenue luz de las velas que llevaba su chihaya.

(N/a: El chihaya es el traje de las sacerdotisas o miko, por cierto, en este capitulo no le pondré un color en especifico, les dejaré escoger el color a su gusto, tradicionalmente debería ser el típico rojo y blanco, es descrito de ese color en la novela ligera, pero en el anime y en las imágenes oficiales a color se muestra de color verde, así que ustedes escogen, yo mismo estoy más acostumbrado a pensar en Yuri con su traje verde en lugar de rojo, pero si prefieren el original díganlo con algún review o algo).

-¿Dónde, estoy?- preguntó en voz alta, confundida.

-Veo que ya despertaste, Mariya Yuri- escuchó decir a una voz extremadamente familiar.

Girándose, notó a la chica parada junto a las velas que parecía haber llegado justo ahora.

-¿Liliana-san?-.

-Sígueme, el Duque Voban está esperando- fue todo lo que dijo la caballero antes de darse media vuelta y caminar por un pasillo.

Yuri tardó unos instantes en procesar lo que le había dicho, hasta que finalmente comprendió lo que pasaba. Casi le daba un ataque de pánico, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para calmarse antes de apresurarse a alcanzar a la caballero.

Durante un trayecto bastante incómodo para la castaña en la que no logró sacarle nada a su escolta, finalmente llegaron a una especie de sala preparada de ante mano con un ostentoso asiento similar a un trono con un par de candelabros sobre unas mesas a los lados, las velas en estos permitió ver al hombre de edad mayor sentado relajadamente en el trono, con un enorme lobo gris a sus pies.

-Que nostálgico, hace años que no miraba tu rostro- habló aquel hombre con voz tranquila, pero que solo le provocó escalofríos a la castaña –recuérdame Kranjcar, ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta talentosa miko?-.

-Es Mariya Yuri- respondió la espadachina arrodillada frente al Campione.

-Ah, sí, Mariya Yuri- asintió el hombre antes de girarse hacia la nombrada –escucha mis palabras, pequeña, a partir de ahora, vuelves a ser de mi propiedad exclusiva- declaró.

Yuri tragó fuertemente ante estas palabras, estaba temblando como gelatina, pero se las arregló para mantenerse tranquila.

-Imagino que aun recuerdas el ritual con el que me ayudaste hace 4 años, ¿verdad?- preguntó, y Yuri se mostró profundamente indignada, en su interior.

Hace 4 años, cuando ella y su familia hacían un viaje de vacaciones a Austria donde sus padres tenían amigos, los sirvientes del primer Campione dieron con ella, se enteraron de su capacidad, y decidiendo que era un sacrificio apropiado para su señor, la secuestraron.

¿Ayudar? No, ella fue OBLIGADA a participar en aquel ritual.

-Nuevamente vamos a realizarlo, cuento con tu ayuda, aunque no es como si pudieras negarte- continuó el Campione con algo de gracia, sus ojos empezando a brillar de color jade.

Al instante, Yuri dejó de sentir sus piernas y su cuerpo fue rodeado con un leve manto de energía blanca.

-Mi señor, su broma ha ido demasiado lejos, si la mata perderíamos un elemento valioso- habló Liliana algo apurada, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, no estoy senil ni nada por el estilo, no cometeré tal error- desestimó él, desactivando su autoridad mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, viendo esto, solo había algo en lo que Yuri podía pensar.

- _Una de las autoridades del Marques Voban, [Eyes of Sodom]_ -.

Una atroz autoridad muy conocida y temida que permitía al duque Voban convertir a todo ser vivo en su rango de vista en estatuas de sal. A bajo nivel permitía paralizar el cuerpo de cualquier ser sin mayores repercusiones, pero a máxima capacidad podría volver a todos los habitantes de una ciudad en estatuas de sal.

-Aunque claro, aun cabe la posibilidad de que conservaras tu habilidad después de tu muerte, si te vuelvo una de mis sirvientes podrías ayudarme con el ritual múltiples veces- comentó el rey, apareciendo a sus espaldas un par de sus sirvientes muertos –aunque claro, prefiero no correr riesgos en esta ocasión, tal vez en un futuro lo intente-.

Yuri miró a esos esqueletos reanimados con miedo, antes de que sus ojos se pusieran blancos – **El dios que volvió de la muerte, restaurando el cuerpo que fue despedazado, recuperando la vida y descendiendo sobre el mundo terrenal** \- recitó antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

-¿Ho?, ¿puede ser que ya sepas de que dios usurpé esta autoridad?- preguntó Voban entrecerrando sus ojos –vamos, dímelo, déjame ver que tan lejos llega tu potencial-.

-Lo más probable es que solo pensara en voz alta, ese don no es muy preciso- habló Liliana en un intento de desviar el tema.

-Yo seré el que juzgue eso- determinó el Campione antes de mirar a la miko -¡Te prohíbo permanecer callada, dime ahora de que dios tomé esta autoridad!-.

Yuri tembló visiblemente, pero logró controlarse lo suficiente para hablar –Fue Osiris, un dios egipcio-.

-Sorprendente, no fue un error escogerte para este ritual- aseguró él satisfecho, mientras que la castaña se resignaba a su destino, ni siquiera pensaba en que Issei viniera por ella, o siquiera que logrará derrotar al duque Voban.

Osiris es uno de los dioses más poderosos del panteón egipcio, y Voban tenía cientos de años, ¿Cómo podría esperar que un rey recién nacido pudiera ser siquiera un reto para este ser, capaz de derrotar a dioses tan poderosos y con tanta experiencia a sus espaldas? Ya ni se diga la diferencia de poder, la presencia de este Campione era mucho mayor que la de Issei, era simplemente un monstruo. Esto era lo que significaba ser uno de los más fuertes del mundo.

De pronto, la vista del Campione se centró en algún punto del suelo, como si viera algo bajo ellos -¿Ho?, parece que tenemos visitas- comentó el interesado –Kranjcar, ve a recibirlos- indicó.

-Como usted diga-asintió ella, saliendo del lugar.

 **(Entrada de la biblioteca)**

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Issei algo inseguro, observando el lugar.

Juntó a él estaba todo el séquito de Rias, Erica, Irina y Amakasu. Dejando de lado a Amakasu que aun usaba su traje desalineado, todos se habían cambiado a sus ropas de combate. La mayoría iba con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, Xenovia y Irina usaban sus trajes de exorcistas, Akeno su traje de sacerdotisa, Asia su viejo atuendo de monja y Erica con su atuendo negro y rojo.

-Sí, mis fuentes aseguran que el Duque Voban tomó este lugar como su base principal- aseguró Amakasu.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de aquí en adelante- aseguró Erica –retírese a una distancia prudente, puede que necesitemos de su apoyo o de la comisión después-.

-Por supuesto- asintió él antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad, sorprendiendo a los demonios pero especialmente a Kiba y Xenovia.

- _Apenas pude verlo marcharse-_ pensaron ambos [Knight].

Todos dejaron de lado eso cuando Issei empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

[Booster Gear]

Quien se apresuró a activar su SG de golpe y usar el guantelete para bloquear el tajo de un esqueleto con armadura y espada, empujándolo con fuerza, sacándolo de balance antes de conectar un fuerte golpe al centro del pecho, mandando al sirviente muerto varios metros hacia atrás.

El sirviente no tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando una esfera del poder de la destrucción le dio de lleno, desintegrándolo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó algo perturbada Rias.

-Un sirviente muerto de Voban- declaró Erica, mostrándose bastante seria antes de explicar –su autoridad, [Dead Ring], le permite convertir en sirvientes sin voluntad a todo aquel que haya matado personalmente, los ata a él para toda la eternidad, y tiene todo un ejército de sirvientes muertos-.

-Un ejército- murmuró incrédula Akeno, no siendo la única afectada por eso-.

-Sí, y no deben subestimarlos, aunque sus movimientos serán algo torpes, todos sus sirvientes debieron ser magos de alto nivel cuando murieron, la gran mayoría deberían haber estado a mi nivel como mínimo- aseguró ella.

Ahora si todos estaban espantados ante la idea de seguir adelante, todos excepto uno.

[Dividing Gear]

Issei simplemente invocó su otro guantelete, cosa que podía hacer con facilidad desde que se volvió un Campione y absorbió en este él [Grimorio de Prometeo], si bien aún no podía absorber bien el poder de un dios, y por tanto, de un Campione, magia y otras energías no eran un problema para él.

Ya más preparado, se adentró a la biblioteca seguido por sus compañeros, transmitiéndoles de alguna forma tranquilidad al verlo tan calmado y seguro.

No faltó mucho tiempo antes de que otros dos esqueletos armados con espadas se abalanzaran contra ellos, siendo interceptados por Erica quien ya tenía su amada Cuore di Leone y por Kiba que empuñaba firmemente una de sus espadas. Ambos empezaron un encuentro de espadas con ambos sirvientes, derrotándolos al poco tiempo solo para toparse con otros más dispuestos a ser sus nuevos oponentes.

Rápidamente, Rias y Akeno levantaron una barrera defensiva, bloqueando dos inmensas bolas de fuego que volaban contra ellos. Rossweisse se apresuró a generar un círculo mágico blanco en el suelo bajo ella, el cual se duplicó bajo los dos sirvientes que habían lanzado dichos hechizos. Del círculo mágico bajo ellos salieron unos pilares de hielo que los atravesaron por completo.

Xenovia ya había convocado a Durandal, usándola para partir en dos a otro sirviente armado con un enorme mazo de guerra que había saltado de algún lugar. Giró rápidamente la cabeza, sus ojos se enfocaron en el sirviente que dirigía contra ella un par de dagas, antes de que dos aros de luz de parte de Irina se encargaran de él.

Un tercer sirviente mago apareció e invocó un golem de roca, el cual había lanzado un golpe que amenazaba con destruir una buena parte del lugar, solo para ser rodeado de un brillo morado que lo congeló, permitiéndole a Koneko saltar y destruirle la cabeza y buena parte del pecho de un golpe. Mientras aquella mole se deshacía en escombros, la nekomata volvía al suelo y alzaba su pulgar a Gasper quien asentía determinado.

Un par de caballeros se acercaron corriendo a Issei, quien se mantenía frente a Asia, la única no peladora del grupo. El castaño les apuntó con su guantelete derecho, listo para reducir la magia que gobernara sobre los cuerpos, pero antes de hacerlo, una dulce voz atravesó el lugar.

-Caballero muerto que posees una extraordinaria historia de valentía y honor, perdona que apunte mi espada contra ti, sin embargo, la persona a la que amenazas es el rey de la humanidad, y ningún tipo de insolencia será perdonada-.

Levantando la vista al origen de la voz, Issei observó a una linda chica de cabellos blancos volando hacia ellos, su mano se ceñía firmemente del mango de su espada, la cual estaba enfundada en su cintura.

-¡Il Maestro!- llamó ella al tiempo que desenfundaba su arma, cortando a ambos sirvientes muertos en la espalda, que se deshicieron en cenizas al instante.

-Ara, Lily no sabía que estabas en Japón, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?- preguntó curiosa Erica mientras derrotaba al último sirviente sin apenas presarle atención.

-No me trates con tanta familiaridad, Erica Blandelli- respondió ella con voz inflexible mientras enfundaba su espada.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Issei.

-No, esto no puede ser considerado como un problema para un rey, por el contrario, quiero pedirle disculpa por hacer que se manchara las manos luchando con caballeros muertos. Ruego por su perdón- replicó ella arrodillándose cual caballero ante él.

-Ah- Issei murmuró incomodo, rascándose la nuca, antes de responder –entendido, te disculpo-.

-Gracias por su misericordia-.

-Vamos Lily, ambas sabemos que te uniste de buena voluntad para aliviar el estrés que tienes acumulado- comentó amigable Erica.

-No tengo ningún tipo de estrés- negó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Enserio? Ambas sabemos que eres muy "justa" y "honorable", y habiendo escuchado del carácter del Marques Voban, sin lugar a dudas que no te llevaras bien con él ni podrás reclamar nada, eso es mucho estrés, una desgracia para ti que tu abuelo sea un adorador del Marques, pensar que llegaría al punto de enviarte con él-.

-¡Ca-cállate, no hables como si lo vieras de primera mano!- cortó Liliana con el rostro algo rojo.

- _De alguna forma, me siento como si fuera una compañera de penas_ \- pensó Issei viendo a Liliana discutir con Erica con cierta empatía.

[Por lo visto no eres la única víctima predilecta de los juegos de esa rubia]

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Rias con seriedad, interrumpiendo la discusión entre ambas, mirando fijamente a la nueva espadachina.

-Mi nombre es Liliana Kranjcar, actual caballero al servicio del Duque Voban- se presentó.

Al instante, todo el sequito Gremory se puso en posición de combate.

-Tranquilos, es una vieja amiga mía, y si quisiera atacarnos ya lo hubiera hecho- aseguró Erica.

-¿Voban está aquí cierto?- la espadachina asintió a la pregunta del castaño -¿nos llevarías hacia él?- preguntó Issei, sorprendiendo a los demonios y al ángel.

-Esas eran mis intenciones originales, síganme por favor- respondió ella dando media vuelta y adentrándose en el lugar, seguida de Erica e Issei. Los demonios se apresuraron a seguirlos.

El trayecto fue tenso, aunque el hecho de que Erica siguiera hablando con ella, molestándola un poco, parecía suavizar un poco las cosas. Subieron al segundo piso del lugar y avanzaron hasta la habitación donde Voban esperaba pacientemente, mientras que Yuri se mantenía en su lugar, paralizada por el miedo.

-Fuiste algo violenta con mis sirvientes, Kranjcar- comentó el antiguo rey con un tono, no de molestia ni de reprimenda, más bien burlesco.

Fue en ese momento que Yuri encontró las fuerzas para girarse, sorprendiéndose al notar al Campione de Japón y a sus acompañantes –Hyoudou-san- murmuró sorprendida.

-Mis disculpas, como caballero, consideré que alguien de su estatus se enfrentara a seres tan débiles e indignos, así que alcé mi espada, aceptaré cualquier castigo-se disculpó Liliana.

-Esos sirvientes son menos que monedas de bajo valor para mí, despreocúpate- desestimó, como si simplemente estuviera jugando con ella.

Considerando todo lo que había odio de él, Issei podía decir que no le parecía ser algún tipo de perro o lobo rabioso que atacaba a diestra y siniestra, más bien le parecía un anciano aburrido, sarcástico, y con mucha experiencia. Claro que cuando los ojos del anciano rey se fijaron en los suyos desechó por completo el pensamiento, esos ojos eran los de un cazador consumado, alguien que había logrado un poder abrumador.

Le recordaban a los ojos de, en parte de un lobo, pero sobre todo, a los de un dragón. Si tuviera que dar un ejemplo de algún ser al que esos ojos le recordaran, podría decir dos sin problemas, a los de Fenrir, y a los de Tannin.

[Concuerdo con los de Fenrir pero, esos ojos, de alguna forma me recuerdan más a los de Tiamat]

Chaos Karma Tiamat, la única Reina Dragón y también la más fuerte entre los dragones que ostentan el título de Rey. Para que Draig dijera eso, este tipo definitivamente no podía ser poca cosa.

-Ya veo, tú eres muy joven, pero si lo pienso bien, tienes más o menos la edad que yo tenía cuando me convertí en un asesino de dioses. Ahora, joven, preséntate, puesto que estoy seguro de que conoces mi nombre, pero yo aún no eh escuchado el tuyo, no de ti al menos-.

-Soy Hyoudou Issei, vine por Mariya Yuri- habló sin miramientos.

-¡Hyoudou-san!, ¿Por qué viene hasta este lugar por mí?- preguntó muy alterada la miko.

-Si no venía, todo se pondría peor, además, no puedo dejar a un amigo solo- respondió sin mostrar un ápice de miedo o duda, sorprendiendo a la castaña –más importante, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?-.

-Hey mocoso, no creas que haré semejante estupidez, esta joven miko es de gran utilidad, ¿sabes?- interrumpió Voban con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro –pero dime, ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Familia, amante?, lo siento, pero ella es de mi propiedad-.

-¡No me vengas con eso!, ¡Si quieres traer a un [desencadenado] hazlo tú mismo y en tu país!-.

-¡I-Ise, cálmate!- intervino Rias, rodeando su brazo izquierdo en un intento de apaciguarle.

-Joven, esta es una reunión de reyes, te falta algo de tacto. Me disculpo por entrar a tu territorio sin tu consentimiento, pero comprenderás que me era imposible saberlo dado que te estabas ocultando. De cualquier manera, simples palabras no bastaran para hacer que me marche, si quieres a esta chica, tendrás que darme algo cambio-.

-¿Algo a cambio?-.

-Si, como mínimo una miko que pueda usar para el ritual, tan habilidosa como ella o inclusive más- la mirada del Marques se paseó por todos los que acompañaban al joven rey, analizándolos, notando fácilmente como solo Erica era humana, y que la gran mayoría estaban paralizados por su presencia -¿trajiste a estos seres para ofrecerlos en lugar de la miko?-.

-Para nada, nos iremos todos, y tú volverás a tu territorio-.

-Esas son fuertes palabras mocoso, ¿tienes el poder para respaldarlas?-.

-Averigüémoslo, anciano- retó Issei – _por alguna razón, este tipo me da una sensación similar a Vali-_ pensó, notando las inmensas ganas que tenia de lanzarse contra él.

[Como si fuera un dragón. Los dragones macho no solemos llevarnos bien con otros machos, menos aun con otro dragón macho].

-Ise, es mejor que te calmes un poco y que sigas el consejo de tu buen amigo, el rey Doni- habló tranquilamente Erica, tomando su mano derecha por sobre el guantelete, con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro.

Issei reaccionó a esas palabras, logrando calmarse un poco, pero no fue el único en reaccionar.

-¿Amigo?, no puedo ignorar esas palabras, chica- también Voban reaccionó ante eso.

-Un placer conocerlo, soy Erica Blandelli, gran caballero y actual Diavolo Rosso- se presentó ella de forma elegante.

-La sucesora de Paolo Blandelli ¿eh?, bien, explica tus palabras-.

-No se si estas noticias habran llegado hasta usted, pero permitame informarle que hace unos cuantos días mi amo, Hyoudou Issei, y el rey italiano, Salvatore Doni, tuvieron un enfrentamiento que terminó en empate. Ese combate generó un lazo de amistad entre ambos-.

-¡¿Cómo que amistad?!, ¡es cierto que peleamos pero este tipo no es mi amigo!- interrumpió Issei bastante alterado, no le agradaba para nada la idea.

-Ho ho, pese a lo que a dicho mi rey, la verdad es que él y Sir Salvatore son muy intimos, estoy segura de que algo habras escuchado ¿verdad, Lily?-.

-Si, me reuní con Sir Salvatore antes de seguir a su majestad, el marques Voban- aquí hizo una pausa y miró al septimo campione con cierto desagrado camuflageado, lo que le dio mala espina a Issei -Aun se estaba recuperando de sus heridas de aquel combate, me dijo, y cito: "Fue una noche que nunca olvidaré por el resto de mi vida. Definitivamente no puedo olvidar esa noche tan apasionada que casi fue como un sueño, y enceguecedora, como los fuegos artificiales del verano. Le ofrecí todo de mí, y el me respondió con todo lo que tenia. En ese momento, se sentía como que el mundo era solo para nosotros dos, y que todo lo demas era irrelevante"-.

(N/a: ¡No puedo creer que escribí esto! ¡¿En que rayos pensaba el autor de Campione! Jō Taketsuki?!, bueno, admito que fue entretenido de leer en el volumen 2, pero al escribirlo, {insterte meme de Homero en la tina} me siento algo sucio)

-¡¿El dijo qué?!- gritó completamente fuera de sí el castaño, liberando una enorme cantidad de poder de golpe -¡La proxima vez que lo vea, le arrancaré la cabeza!- rugió iracundo.

-Para que un caballero de la Cruz de Bronce Negro le dé la razón a un caballero de la Cruz de Cobre Negro, no hay margen de error, hay una relación entre ustedes- sentenció el Marques.

-También, estoy segura que supo de los eventos de hace unos días, pero permitame informarle, que no solo se enfrento a Loki, también a Midgarsorm, a Fenrir, a Skoll, y Hati, deteniendo por completo el Ragnarok- agregó Erica.

-Chica, aun si es una broma, no te pases- habló Voban, temblando, tomando una postura tan punzante como espada, con regocijo filtrándose por su voz, provocando un escalofrió a las espaldas de los demonios y el ángel presentes –entonces dices, que no solo empató con ese mocoso que solo sabe blandir espadas, ¿si no que tambien detuvo el Ragnarok por su cuenta?, dime, chica, ¿Qué consejo es ese que le dio Doni?-.

-Claro, lo que dijo fue: Como rey y como su superior, lo único que haría al Marqués visitarlo seria una competencia de fuerza. También dijo algo sobre hacerle comprender a un viejo a inclinarse ante el poder de los jóvenes-.

-¿OH?- ahora no solo Issei irradiaba poder, también el viejo rey estaba expulsando algo de presencia, se veía bastante contento y mantenía una sonrisa inmisericorde en el rostro –pensar que haría a un rey recién nacido mi oponente, siéntete honrado, mocoso, jugaré contigo- declaró con sus ojos brillando de color jade.

Issei respondió de la misma forma, liberando más presencia e iluminando sus ojos de dorado con la pupila reptiliana color jade.

-¡Toma a la chica; tu y ella se volverán mis presas!- exclamó emocionado, tomando a la espantada Yuri del brazo y lanzandola en dirección de Issei, quien la atrapó rápidamente, notando todo el miedo que tenia él la apretó con sus brazos tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad –les daré 15 minutos para que se alejen de aquí antes de salir por ustedes-.

-¿Solo 15 minutos?- preguntó Issei con seriedad.

-Si, 15 deberían ser suficientes, todos ustedes pueden volar ¿no?- afirmó Voban emocionado –las únicas prohibiciones serán dejar Japón o usar círculos de transporte, si logran resistir hasta el amanecer ustedes ganan y yo me iré, pero si yo los aplasto, seguiré con mis planes, ¿Entendido?-.

-Entendido- asintió Issei antes darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, siendo rápidamente seguido por sus compañeros.

-Kranjcar, empieza el conteo cuando abandonen el edificio-.

-Como ordene-.

 _ **(Con Issei)**_

-¡Erica!- exclamó el castaño apenas habían salido, separando su brazo derecho de la miko y extendiéndolo a la rubia, al tiempo que sus alas de dragón surgian en su espalda.

Erica captó al instante, lanzándose sobre él. El brazo ofrecido se cerró alrededor de su cintura con firmeza y los tres se alzaron en el aire a una velocidad endiablada con un simple aleteo. Con los demonios y el ángel siguiéndolos, el campione se dirigió a las afueras de Kuoh.

- _Draig, comunícate con Azazel-sensei por el enlace_ -.

[Entendido]

-¡Hyoudou-san, bájeme, aun hay tiempo de detener esto!- suplicaba Yuri, espantada ante la idea del "juego", pero el castaño la ignoró por completo, concentrado en su vuelo y en la conversación que tenia con el cadre.

-Resígnate, es la orden de un rey de reyes- respondió Erica por él.

-Pero, es demasiado imprudente que se enfrenten a él, por favor, yo estaré bien- trataba de convencer.

-Ise no permitirá que eso pase- intervino Rias, poniéndose a la par –te considera su amiga, no permitirá que seas usada en ese ritual de nuevo, y no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de idea, asi es Ise-.

-¿Su amiga?- se preguntó sorprendida, antes de reparar en las palabras de la diablesa –un momento, ¿entonces ustedes saben de…?-

-¿El ritual de hace años?, si, y también sabemos que fuiste de las afortunadas de no sufrir secuelas graves- afirmó Erica, notando como quería volver a discutir, se apresuró a cortarla –y antes de que lo digas, no, nada garantiza que puedas sobrevivir también a esta, en la ultima todo el peso de la invocación se dividió entre 30 mikos y solo las 10 más fuertes se salvaron, si solo eres tú puede que no logres sobrevivir, ya ni siquiera salir bien parada es una posibilidad-.

Yuri apartó la mirada, incapaz de refutar eso. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensar en algo, Issei había empezado a descender en dirección a un monte, ahí notaron que ya no estaban en Kuoh.

Todos aterrizaron en una especie de claro en la sima del monte. Una vez ahí, Issei soltó a ambas chicas y se alejó un par de pasos, mirando el alrededor. Fue ahí cuando Yuri notó que todo este tiempo había estado en los brazos del Campione, por lo que se sonrojó profundamente.

- _¿Es aquí Draig?_ \- preguntó a su compañero.

[Según lo que nos dijo Azazel, si]

-Bien, ¡Amakasu-san!- llamó él para confusión de sus compañeros, misma que cambio a sorpresa al ver al ninja aparecer en un borrón negro frente al castaño -¿Todo listo?-.

-Si, seguí sus indicaciones y las de Azazel-dono, todo el perímetro esta preparado en un radio de 5 kilómetros a partir de este claro- afirmó con una leve inclinación.

-Te lo encargo entonces-.

-Déjemelo a mí- con eso dicho, el ninja volvió a desaparecer.

-Draig, ¿Cuánto falta?-.

[Queda un minuto más para que ese tipo salga de la biblioteca]

-Bien, solo queda esperar-.

-¿Esperar?- preguntó incrédula Rias, no comprendiendo que fue todo eso, ni siquiera Erica parecía entenderlo -¿estas pensando en combatirlo? ¡Podemos simplemente seguir volando, no parar hasta que amanezca!-.

-Por más raro que suene, concuerdo con ella- asintió Erica –aun es muy pronto para que combatas contra alguien como él de frente-.

-No es tan fácil, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Azazel-sensei?, él puede viajar entre planos, si puede hacer eso, ¿Por qué no podría alcanzarnos fácilmente?- eso las dejó calladas, ciertamente era algo a considerar –si pasa, prefiero que sea en un lugar preparado para la pelea, también, ese tipo me recuerda a Vali o a Doni, si no tiene una pelea, puede que ignore sus propias reglas-.

[Azazel y yo nos encargamos de pensar en todos los detalles, no es un plan temerario de mi compañero, bueno, no de los que mi compañero suele hacer por su cuenta]

Las palabras de Draig lograron calmar un poco a Erica, a Rias y a la mayoría, pero no tanto a Yuri, aun y si lo que decía era cierto, la idea de enfrentarse a ese Campione seguía siendo muy arriesgado.

[Es tiempo]

Todos se tensaron ante las palabras de Draig, poniéndose en guardia al instante, viendo en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. Los minutos pasaban y no parecía que Voban estuviera cerca. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que el instinto del castaño saltó.

[Balance Breaker]

La armadura se formó rápidamente alrededor del castaño, al tiempo que entre los arboles aparecían brillantes y gélidos ojos de color jade, muchos de ellos. El aullido de un lobo atravesó el silencio de la noche, helando la sangre de varios de los jóvenes, y como si esa fuera la señal, decenas de lobos salieron de entre los árboles, corriendo feroces hacia ellos.

Kiba rápidamente clavó su espada en el suelo, liberando su sacred gear y creando una ola de espadas que surgieron de la tierra, atravesando a muchos de los lobos que soltaron alaridos de dolor mientras su sangre morada se esparcía por el suelo.

Erica lanzó su espada al aire y recitó mentalmente, consiente de lo que sus palabras harían en sus aliados demonios - _ **¡Dios divino de los ejércitos, te alabo como mi Dios todo poderoso!**_ -.

Su espada giró en el aire, duplicándose varias veces, antes de formar una fila con decenas de espadas, todas apuntadas a los lobos -¡Cuore di Leone!- exclamó bajando su brazo, al instante, las espadas salieron disparadas como jabalinas, atravesando a la mayoría de los lobos que quedaban y algunas otras clavándose en la tierra.

- **¡ikazuchi!** \- Akeno aprovecho todas las espadas en el campo y lanzó un trueno que golpeó a una espada. La electricidad atravesó el área de forma inmediata, generando una "red" de electricidad que se encargó de los lobos restantes.

Hubo un momento de paz, que fue rápidamente interrumpido por el sonido de aplausos lentos, casi sarcásticos, mientras densas nubes de tormenta cubrían el firmamento, al poco, la voz del viejo rey resonó por el lugar acompañado por una leve lluvia que empezaba a ganar fuerza –No esta mal, mocoso, te rodeaste de sirvientes lo suficientemente capaces para que mis sabuesos sean inútiles contra ellos- dicho eso, un remolino de viento se formó de la nada frente a ellos a una buena distancia, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos y dejando ver a la figura del primer Campione, que sonreía tranquilidad –Más no solo eso, también decidiste enfrentarme de frente en lugar de huir, ¿o es acaso que te dejaras aplastar por mi?-.

-¿Tenias que traer una tormenta?- preguntó en respuesta Issei ignorando buena parte de lo que dijo, una sonrisa igual a la de su semejante.

-Cuando me emociono sucede involuntariamente- comentó indiferente antes de chasquear los dedos, su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más. De su sombra apenas visible varias sombras más empezaron a dividirse, surgiendo de estas una enorme cantidad de sirvientes muertos –estos son mis verdaderos sirvientes, grandes magos y guerreros que me divirtieron hace mucho tiempo, disfrútalos-.

Issei frunció el ceño bajo su armadura ante sus palabras –Lo haré, no me contendré- afirmó, elevándose rápidamente en el cielo hasta una altura considerable.

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

Alzó su mano derecha y recitó rápidamente - **¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria! ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo veloz luminoso! ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: White Stallion]**

Un sol en miniatura se formó sobre su mano, iluminando todo el lugar.

[Transfer]

El [Booster Gear] brilló, trasfiriendo el incremento de poder a la autoridad, aumentando la intensidad de ataque. Issei descendió su brazo y el ataque cayó como una estrella fugaz contra Voban, rápidamente tomando la forma del brillante caballo propia de la encarnación.

Mientras más se precipitaba contra el Campione europeo más intenso era el poder que emitía, desintegrando a la mayoría de los sirvientes de Voban, pero este se mantenía tranquilo, antes de sonreír con ferocidad y tensar su cuerpo.

Sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, todo su cuerpo creció exponencialmente, rasgando su ropa, las articulaciones se reacomodaron de una forma completamente distinta a la anatomía humana, varios huesos cambiaron estructura misma, especialmente el cráneo y la mandíbula. La piel se cubrió rápidamente de un denso pelaje gris, todo ante la incrédula vista de los presentes.

Frente a ellos, el más antiguo de los Campione se había convertido en un hombre lobo cuya longitud parecía rondar los 30 metros. En ese instante, el caballo de llamas solares impactó en Voban generando una intensa explosión de luz, o eso pareció.

 **[Fake Reality]**

 **(Con Amakasu)**

-Es la señal- comentó para si mismo observando la encarnación del caballo a la distancia. Rápidamente adoptó una posición de seiza e hizo varias posiciones de manos muy complejas en unos instantes, terminando con un aplauso. Un sello se generó bajo él, dos haces de luz saliendo disparados a gran velocidad de sus costados.

Cada rayo se perdió a la distancia hasta golpear un punto en la tierra a la distancia, generando otro círculo mágico del que salió un solo rayo que siguió en la misma dirección. Esto se repitió hasta que los rayos cayeron en un mismo lugar, generando un último círculo. En total fueron 64 sellos, todos separados por una distancia constante, que formaron un perímetro circular de 10 km. De diámetro con los combatientes en el centro.

De cada sello surgieron dos seres, ángeles caídos o demonios, uno en el caso del sello bajo Amakasu. Al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía, una parte de ellos iniciaron un hechizo que era compatible con el encantamiento onmyouji que Amakasu realizó en ese momento. Todos los sellos se iluminaron y se conectaron, generando un anillo de luz que pasó a desvanecerse en el acto, permaneciendo solo los sellos. El resto de los ángeles caídos y demonios realizaron otro hechizo, y al instante, cada pareja sobre los sellos se hundió en la tierra, permaneciendo en un pequeño espacio bajo esta donde mantenían aquel complejo sistema de encantamiento.

- _El resto depende de usted, Issei-san-_ pensó momentáneamente Amakasu antes de centrarse en su actual tarea.

 _ **(Con Issei)**_

Ante la incredulidad de todos, pero más que nada del propio castaño, Voban había abierto las fauces y se había tragado su autoridad solar.

-… _no se si sentirme contento que el caballo era una distracción o preocuparme de que ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño_ \- pensaba Issei aun en el aire.

[Un poco de ambos, aunque el caballo blanco no sea útil contra él, ya cumplió con su papel en el plan de Azazel] aunque Draig no podía negar que estaba algo preocupado al ver como uno de los mejores golpes de su portador era neutralizado sin problemas.

-¿Se comió las llamas del caballo blanco?- preguntó incrédula Erica –esto es malo, esa es una de las más poderosas encarnaciones de Verethragna y uno de sus mejores ataques-.

El resto no dijo nada, todos se mantenían en un silencio de incredulidad ante lo visto.

-¿Eso es todo?, Fue un buen ataque, pero, ¿Esa es toda la fuerza del que empato con el idiota de Salvatore y que detuvo el Ragnarok?- preguntó el hombre lobo, incitándolo.

- _¿Cómo rayos se comió un ataque solar? ¿También mató a Sköll?, ¿o hay más lobos mitológicos que se comen al sol?-_.

[Compañero, no creo que sea eso]

- _¿Por qué?_ -.

[Simple, puedes invocar a Sköll, el requisito esta cumplido]

-Eso quiere decir…- empezó el castaño con una expresión sorprendida oculta por su yelmo -…que esa forma de lobo es una encarnación de un dios solar- determinó él, siendo escuchado por todos.

-¿Ho?, me sorprende que puedas distinguir eso- comentó levemente impresionado el lobo.

Sin embargo, ajeno a todos, una sonrisa feroz apareció en el rostro de Issei cuando alzó la vista y vio la luna llena en lo alto del cielo.

[Veo que lo captaste compañero]

-Si- respondió emocionado para curiosidad de todos, antes de empezar a recitar un verso que ni siquiera Erica había escuchado aun - **¡Yo los invocó, oh grandes cazadores, surjan de las profundidades de la madre tierra, sus presas están aquí y son mis enemigos, dense prisa y vengan, persíganlas hasta el final de los tiempos de ser necesario, desgarren sus gargantas y aliméntense de sus entrañas, que no quede rastro alguno de sus existencias!** -.

 **[Hunter of Astros]**

Apenas dijo la última palabra, la tierra bajo él se removió ferozmente mientras algo enorme empezaba a surgir.

Primero fue una elevación de roca, y luego fue otra más, ambas surgieron hasta superar las dimensiones del propio Voban. La roca empezó a cuartearse y desprenderse, lentamente descubriendo la forma de dos inmensos lobos, tan grandes como un elefante adulto, de pelaje mayoritariamente oscuro con el vientre y parte de las patas de color gris, penetrantes ojos jade y con una especie de collar de picos de roca levemente inclinados hacia atrás que surgían entre la abundante melena del cuello. Ambos eran idénticos salvo por una marca blanca en la frente: la de Hati asimilaba a una luna creciente y la de Sköll era un círculo blanco con algunas líneas alrededor simulando los rayos del sol.

Ambas bestias enfocaron al hombre lobo y gruñeron con ferocidad.

-¿Ho?- Voban observó esto curioso, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho más pues Issei había cargado de frente, descendiendo a toda velocidad y lanzando un poderoso golpe que bloqueó cruzando sus "brazos" frente a él, siendo empujado un par de metros.

Rápidamente se recuperó y saltó para evitar un embate de Sköll, pero no pudo evitar a Hati quien había saltado y había atrapado una de sus patas con sus fauces, escurriendo de su herida sangre morada. Voban pateó con su pata libre al lobo, lanzándolo a la tierra, y mientras él volvía al suelo, Issei volvió a cargar de frente, pero en lugar de golpear, había lanzado un zarpazo con su guantelete dorado, generando cinco cortes considerablemente grandes al centro del pecho de Voban.

Sin embargo, esto no pareció afectar al húngaro ya que estas heridas sanaron en un instante y contraatacó con su propio zarpazo que mandó a volar al Sekiryuutei con la armadura del torso destruida y un par de cortes menores en el pecho, viéndose a través de su playera rasgada.

-¡No esta mal, mocoso!- exclamó levemente satisfecho Voban mientras se lanzaba contra Hati quien había hecho lo mismo tras recuperarse. Ambos colisionaron en el aire y cayeron a tierra, donde se revolcaron momentáneamente en el suelo, peleando, cada uno tratando de morder a su oponente, antes de que Hati fuera lanzado por los aires por las patas traseras de Voban, destruyendo varios arboles y generando una zanja considerable.

Voban se lanzó sobre la bestia divina, planeando eliminarla antes de que se recuperara, pero Sköll lo interceptó en el aire. Ambos rodaron un poco por el suelo, antes de que Voban volviera a saltar, esquivando un Dragon-shoot de Issei quien volaba a gran velocidad contra él con su armadura reconstruida.

Los lobos rápidamente cargaron contra el Campione, atacando a intervalos en una sincronía sorprendente. Pero Voban esquivaba sin muchos problemas, y cuando su verdadero oponente estuvo cerca abrió su hocico y de este salieron algunos rayos que golpearon de lleno al castaño, mandándolo de nuevo a la distancia. Hecho eso, mandó a volar a Sköll con un golpe y trató de morder a Hati en el cuelo, pero aquel collar de roca se movió como las púas de un erizo, irguiéndose por completo y atravesando las fauces de Voban cuando se cerraron, el Campione transformado gruño de dolor al tiempo que retrocedía y sus heridas sanaban.

-¡Ise!- exclamaron al tiempo Rias y Erica, ambas dirigiéndose hacia donde había caído, pero un embate de viento frente a ellas las obligó a parar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que interfieran en un combate entre reyes- dijo Liliana descendiendo suavemente sobre el suelo, empuñado firmemente su espada.

-¿Hm?- murmuró Voban viendo esto de lado, y no estando dispuesto a dejar que interrumpieran su diversión, convocó más y más sirvientes muertos, todos apuntando a los demonios. Asintiendo satisfecho, volvió a su combate, parando un golpe de Issei y agachándose para que Sköll pasara de largo por sobre él.

-Vaya Lily, te veo muy emocionada- comentó Erica, levantando tu espada.

-No me llames Lily, tú por el otro lado, te vez muy tranquila pese a seguir a un rey tan débil-.

-Ara, pero no tiene ni un mes de que nació y ya está en el puesto 85, ninguno de los reyes contemporáneos mostró una evolución tan acelerada, ¿sabes?- respondió antes de hablar seria a Rias que se mantenía a su lado con el poder de la destrucción rodeando sus manos –yo me encargo de ella, ve con tu sequito y encárguense de los sirvientes de Voban, protejan a Yuri-.

-¿Puedes con ella?-.

-Claro, aunque no es como si fuéramos a pelear a muerte, somos amigas de la infancia- afirmó con una sonrisa confiada –por cierto, dile a Yuri que trate de dar con el origen del dios que mató Voban, las claves son "lobo" y "sol".

-De acuerdo- asintió Rias volviendo con su sequito rápidamente, bombardeando a los sirvientes con esferas de poder demoniaco.

-Bien, ¿Empezamos?- instantes después, Erica salió disparada contra Liliana, chocando espadas de frente.

 **(Con Rias)**

-¡Chicos, ¿están bien?!- preguntó descendiendo entre su sequito, generando un circulo de protección para bloquear los hechizos de los sirvientes.

-Si, pero son demasiados- respondió Akeno lanzando una gran cantidad de rayos contra los sirvientes.

Kiba, Xenovia e Irina se movían entre las líneas enemigas, combatiendo a cuanto sirviente armado con espadas o similares se ponían enfrente a ellos, en el caso de Irina maniobraba en el aire a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba grandes cantidades de aros de luz mientras que los dos [Knight] peleaban a toda velocidad en tierra, Kiba con su [Sword of betrayer] (N/a: su espada sacro-demoniaca) y Xenovia lanzando ocasionalmente ondas de poder sacro.

En la retaguardia, Rossweisse y Koneko mermaban todo atacante que se acercara con Casper usando su habilidad para frenar a algunos sirvientes, flechas y hechizos lanzados contra ellos, permitiendo a las [Rook] neutralizar los ataques.

Al centro de la agrupación, Asia y Yuri se mantenían atentas al estado de sus combatientes, listas para presentar apoyo a quien lo necesitara.

-Tenemos que resistir cuanto podamos, Ise se está llevando la peor parte- Rias se detuvo al escuchar los agudos aullidos de los lobos a la distancia –no podemos quejarnos-.

-¡Si!- exclamaron todos mientras seguían combatiendo el ejército interminable.

Antes de unirse a su sequito, Rias se acercó a la miko –Yuri-san, se que afirmas que tu don no es muy preciso, pero lo necesitamos ahora, por favor, trata de ver de que dios es la autoridad de lobos de Voban-.

-Haré lo que pueda- afirmó ella antes de tomar la posición de seiza y cerrar los ojos, orando, pensando en todo lo que sabían de esa autoridad con la esperanza de facilitar una visión.

-Contamos contigo- dicho eso, Rias se elevó en el cielo y bombardeó a los sirvientes magos que se mantenían a la distancia.

 **(Con Issei)**

-¡Vamos!, ¡Diviértanme más!- rugió emocionado Voban, impactando contra Hati, saltando para evitar a Sköll, lanzando rayos de su boca que neutralizaron el Dragon-shoot que volaba contra él. Uno podría jurar que tenia una sonrisa en su hocico. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron interesados al ver a Issei corriendo hacia él, a cuatro patas.

La boca de la armadura se abrió, mostrando la boca llena de colmillos que se deformó rápidamente hasta convertirse en una especie de hibrido entre las fauces de un dragón y un lobo, con algunas escabas rojas en la parte superior e inferior, pero que se mostraban arrugadas al estar alejando la piel para dejar al descubierto los enormes colmillos.

Con un rugido, Issei saltó contra Voban y cerro sus, ahora, feroces fauces en el hombro de este, sacándole un rugido de dolor.

Voban rápidamente se lo quito de encima y lo lanzó lejos, sus heridas cerrándose al instante, pero Issei se había recuperado en el aire abriendo sus alas y le había lanzado un torrente de llamas. Voban saltó rápidamente a un lado para esquivar el fuego, pero Issei dirigió las llamas en su dirección al tiempo Sköll y Hati destruían arboles con sus patas y los lanzaban contra el hombre lobo.

Los arboles destruidos se apilaron contra Voban, generando una especie de jaula que fue rápidamente consumida por las llamas. Issei detuvo su ataque y cargó de frente, sus brazos listos para clavarse en su oponente, pero un puño salió abruptamente de la prisión de fuego, no solo destruyendo lo que quedaba del árbol del frente si no que también golpeando fuertemente en la quijada al dragón-lobo, deteniéndolo de golpe, sin embargo Issei giró rápidamente por instinto y azotó la cola de la armadura contra Voban, mandándolo a la distancia.

-Interesante, muy interesante, mocoso, ¿Qué más trucos guardas?- murmuró emocionado Voban mientras se levantaba de entre los troncos destrozados que habían frenado su avance sin problemas.

Sin más empezó a correr contra Issei que volaba en su dirección y cuando estuvieron cara a cara lanzó un feroz zarpazo que mandó a Issei de espaldas a gran velocidad con la armadura destruida y el pecho herido.

Sköll y Hati se lanzaron contra él, pero Voban logró atraparlos a ambos de la cabeza y los estrelló contra el suelo con gran fuerza. Las cabezas de las bestias divinas explotaron en cientos de fragmentos de roca y tierra, instantes después sus cuerpos se disolvieron.

Mientras tanto Issei volvía a levantarse gruñendo, solo para detenerse de golpe mientras su boca volvía a la normalidad, dejándose caer al suelo, permaneciendo sentado con ambas manos en su cabeza, tratando de organizar su mente.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- se preguntó confundido, estando bastante mareado.

[Fue algo raro, te volviste una especie de hibrido entre dragón y lobo, peleaste como una bestia]

-¿Enserio?, pero, ¿Cómo? [Hunter of astros] no debería trabajar así, ¿cierto?-.

[Si, cuando las analicé no encontré nada que sugiriera que podían alterar tu cuerpo, creo que es un efecto secundario de invocar a ambos, pelear junto a ellos y usar [Fake Reality] a la vez, puede que al hacerlo recibiste una sobre carga de instintos animales y sin darte cuenta te transformaste con alguna ilusión real]

-Puede que sí, la cabeza me duele bastante- concordó el castaño antes de alarmarse –un minuto, si volví a la normalidad, ¿ya detuve a [Fake Reality]?-.

[Tranquilo socio, aun sigue en pie, más bien fueron Sköll y Hati quienes cayeron]

Issei suspiró de alivio, la clave de toda la estrategia era su habilidad ilusoria y el círculo mágico que Amakasu y los refuerzos estaban sosteniendo, no podía permitir que cayera, no aun.

-Draig, ¿Cuánto falta para terminar?-.

[Vamos a la mitad compañero, solo un par de horas más y todo terminará]

-Como si fuera sencillo- masculló levantándose y reconstruyendo la armadura, solo para que su instinto gritara que se moviera de ahí, pero no lo haría a tiempo, Voban ya estaba sobre él y sus garras estaban a centímetros de su cabeza, bueno, no con su velocidad normal.

 **[Persian Warlord: Bird of Prey (Raptor)]**

Un instante Voban estaba por clavar sus garras en su cabeza y arrancársela de un tirón, y al siguiente, Issei ya no estaba ahí.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Issei había logrado retroceder varios metros, observando a su oponente moverse lentamente, aunque en realidad, él se estaba moviendo a una velocidad divina.

Había activado por los pelos la encarnación del ave de caza.

- _ **Teman al que porta alas. Tanto los malvados como los poderosos, témanme a mi que porto estas alas emplumadas, ¡Mis alas les maldecirán y traerán justicia!**_ \- recitó mentalmente para afianzar su autoridad, antes de cargar a toda velocidad contra Voban, enterrando su puño en el abdomen del hombre lobo.

Voban no logró captarlo de primera mano al no esperar el movimiento y por la divina velocidad con la que se hizo, pero mientras volaba violentamente de espaldas había comprendido lo que había pasado.

Issei se acercó de nuevo a máxima velocidad, pero los instintos de Voban lo hicieron saltar a un lado, rodeando sus garras de electricidad y rayos, lanzando un centellante zarpazo que Issei esquivó por los pelos.

-¿una autoridad de velocidad eh? ¡Interesante, me pregunto cuantos trucos más ocultas, mocoso!- rugió Voban lanzando una veloz combinación de zarpazos y electricidad contra Issei que esquivaba sin problemas, o así fue en un inicio, ya que cuando los ojos de Voban brillaron de jade, sintió que su cuerpo se volvió algo más tenso y lento. Fue una sensación que, si bien no lo dejaría inmóvil completamente, limitó sus movimientos tanto que tubo que esforzarse en verdad por esquivar.

Sintiendo su límite llegar tras un largo tiempo de esquivar los ataques del hombre lobo, Issei dio un rápido salto para alejarse de Voban, lográndolo poco antes de que su cuerpo se paralizara y un intenso dolor inundara su pecho.

- _Kuso, aun cuando no estoy usando ningún impulso para resistir más, llegué muy rápido a mi límite con el ave de caza_ -.

[Aun si no usas un incremento, la combinación del [Balance Breaker] y las autoridades es demasiado para ti en tu estado actual, especialmente considerando que [Fake Reality] lleva un par de horas activada, de todas formas sigue siendo tu mejor opción, no podrás derrotar a Voban de frente con poder en bruto en tu estado actual y posiblemente no resistirías sus ataques sin la armadura]

-Aun así- masculló, notando a Voban acercarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Vamos, mocoso, esto apenas empieza!- rugió saltando contra él con sus garras al frente.

-¡Tch! **¡Por que soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes, verdaderamente soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias, no importa quien sea mi oponente, sea hombre o demonio, puedo enfrentar a todos mis enemigos, cueste lo que cueste, aplastaré a todo aquel que se ponga en mi camino!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Bull]**

Recibió a Voban tomándolo de las muñecas, parándolo de golpe y lanzándolo por los aires.

Sin detenerse a pensar, tomó dos árboles de la base y los arrancó, lanzándolos contra Voban y golpeándolo en el aire, mandándolo aun más lejos. Extendió sus alas y lo siguió rápidamente.

 **(Con Erica)**

El sonido de las espadas chocando atravesaba el aire, feroces chirridos eran acompañados por chispas ante cada embate, prácticamente iluminando a ambas combatientes.

Erica lanzó tres estocadas en sucesión, tan rápidas que muy pocos abrían podido verlas con algo de claridad, y las tres fueron bloqueadas rítmicamente por la veloz espada de Liliana, más fue obligada a saltar para esquivar un corte descendente que cuando conectó con la tierra lanzo lodo y rocas por todos lados.

Poder en bruto y velocidad pura, esas eran las principales características de las espadachinas respectivamente.

-Tch, esa ridícula fuerza tuya no ha cambiado para nada- comentó mordazmente Liliana.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado Lily, sigues insultando y maldiciendo cuando te emocionas, ¡un caballero debe de aspirar siempre a las más espectaculares batallas!- respondió Erica antes de saltar al frente y lanzar un feroz corte diagonal.

Liliana se cubrió con su espada, pero la fuerza del embate la hizo retroceder forzosamente arrastrando los pies en el suelo -¿Espectaculares batallas? ¡Tu no distas mucho de un caballo de carga jalando de una carreta con fuerza bruta!-.

-Puede que si, ¿Pero no seria mejor considerarme con algo más fuerte y majestuoso como un León?-.

-Considérate como te dé la gana, yo por mi parte volaré como un Halcón- dicho eso fue rodeada por magia y se elevó en el cielo un par de metros antes de cargar a gran velocidad contra Erica, quien clavó los pies firmemente en el suelo y bloqueó el embate con su espada, resistiendo sin muchos problemas.

-Hey Lily, aprovechando que podemos hablar, dime, ¿Realmente piensas seguir y obedecer al Marqués Voban a partir de ahora?- preguntó Erica antes de que su oponente se separara un par de metros, volviendo al suelo.

-¿Por qué no?, soy un caballero siguiendo las ordenes de un rey, no hay nada de raro en eso-.

-¿Oh, es por eso? Bueno, de ser así, ¿Por qué no cumplir las ordenes de otro rey?-.

-Tu, ¿estas sugiriendo que deje el bando del Marqués Voban y le dé mi lealtad a Hyoudou Issei?-.

-¡Por supuesto!, si estas con él te puedo asegurar que vendrán gloriosas y emocionantes batallas, además, ¿en verdad esperas que crea que seguiste al Marqués Voban sin molestias? Te conozco Lily y sé que no hay forma de que sigas a un tirano así por voluntad propia-.

-¡Cállate, para empezar, esto es tu culpa, Erica Blandelli!-.

-¿uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-.

-¡Te volviste el amante del séptimo Campione!, ¡eso aumentó la influencia de tu orden y empeoró la situación de la mía!, ¡Y mi abuelo actuó en consecuencia!- recriminó furiosamente la peli plata, notoriamente alterada por eso.

-Ah, bueno, puede que ahí tengas un punto, y tu abuelo es un seguidor del Marqués, pero, pensar que llegaría a hacerle eso a su propia nieta, no, más que eso, ¿No esta mal planteada la contramedida que ideó?, ¿no era mejor opción que fueras con sir Salvatore quien rige Italia que con el duque Voban que rige Hungría? Es culpa de su adoración por el primer rey-.

Erica suspiró ante eso, antes de volver a ver a su rival.

-Sin embargo, ¿no es hora de que pienses por tu cuenta? ¿Entre un rey que no le importa usar a una chica en un ritual que podría tomar su vida y realizar una pelea que podría afectar mucho a este país o el rey que lucha por proteger tanto el país como a la chica, cual es una mejor opción para ti y tu código de honor?, si nunca le juraste lealtad al Duque Voban entonces puedes escoger por tu cuenta a que rey servir, y si tu abuelo llegara a tratar de hacer algo simplemente acude a Issei o al propio regente de Milán, Sir Salvatore, el tiene una estrecha relación con Issei, estoy segura que intervendrá a tu favor-.

-Tus palabras suenan muy atrayentes, pero conociéndote, lo más probable es que sea parte de tus maquinaciones de siempre, así que me veo obligada a rechazar tu oferta- respondió Liliana poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Que cruel Lily! ¿Cuándo fui capaz de manipularte vilmente?- preguntó "dolida" Erica, pero al ver la expresión de su contraria que parecía decir "¿en verdad quieres que responda eso?", suspiró antes de hablar con voz resignada –no quería hacer esto, pero simplemente no quiero pelear contra ti, Lily-.

La nombrada se tensó, preparada para cualquier técnica que viniera, solo que Erica no atacó físicamente o con magia.

-¿Recuerdas el segundo cajón en un mueble de tu habitación?, el segundo contando desde arriba, hay cierto cuaderno lleno con escritos a mano- esas palabras hicieron que Liliana perdiera mucho color de golpe, prácticamente volviéndose azul -¿Quién pensaría que tendrías por afición escribir novelas románticas? "¡Yo odio a ese tipo de personas!, sin embargo, ¿Por qué duele mi pecho?, ¿es posible, podría ser que esto es, amor?"- recitó haciendo algunos movimientos que parecían encajar con lo que decía -es interesante ver algo así en estos tiempos, si fuera yo pondría muchas muertes más épicas y dramáticas, mucha acción y artes marciales-.

-¡¿Co-como sabes de ese libro?!- preguntó alarmada Liliana, apuntándole con su temblorosa espada.

-No te preocupes, si contara con tu apoyo en esta situación yo podría olvidar fácilmente ese escrito- respondió divertida.

-¡Prefiero matarte y que te lleves el secreto a la tumba!- exclamó ahora apuntando ferozmente su espada contra ella, a centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Pero sabes?, si muero se leerá mi testamento, y justamente hay una sección dedicada a ti y a tu obra-.

-¡E-eso es un truco!-.

-¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarte?-.

Liliana apretaba fuertemente los dientes, observando furiosa a la tranquila Erica. Finalmente, con lentitud, enfundó su espada.

-Tu, definitivamente eres un demonio- masculló molesta.

Erica solo le dirigió una sonrisa radiante antes de darse media vuelta y volver donde los verdaderos demonios.

 **(Con Rias)**

Una explosión de truenos iluminó un poco el lugar, y un grupo de esqueletos se desintegró en cenizas negras. Akeno se mantenía erguida con la mano extendida hacia donde cayó su ataque, respiraba agitadamente con sudor escurriendo de su piel, su chihaya completamente empapada por la lluvia tenia manchas de suciedad y lodo, algunas cortaduras y zonas quemadas con sangre diluidas por la lluvia, indicando que había sufrido heridas, y no era la única.

Todos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, las únicas excepciones serian Gasper y Asia, que dejando de lado el agua, el sudor y el cansancio extremo por el constante uso de sus SG, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. También Yuri estaba sin ninguna marca de heridas, pero aun estaba en seiza, completamente indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Esto, no tiene, fin- habló Akeno entre jadeos.

Otro sirviente se acercó a paso veloz con una enorme espada de dos manos en lo alto, apuntando a la morena que no pudo reaccionar por el cansancio. Kiba hizo un amago de moverse, pero se detuvo al ver como cierta peli blanca descendía velozmente con su espada al frente, atravesando de lleno al sirviente.

Erica también llegó corriendo, ella enfocó a un grupo de sirvientes armados con armaduras, escudo y espada, y recitó - **¡Cuore di Leone, que fue forjada por la noche negra! ¡El descendiente de la más grande espada! ¡Responde a mi oración, acero de reyes!** \- en respuesta, su espada brilló momentáneamente al tiempo que fue blandida contra el grupo de sirvientes, cortándolos como si fueran mantequilla.

[Arcano arte de Excalibur], un avanzado encantamiento de alquimia de acero que maximizaba la capacidad de corte de las armas blancas, ante semejante encantamiento trabajando en conjunto con la espada mágica Cuore di Leone, y a una espadachina del calibre de Erica, pocas aleaciones podrían resistir semejante corte, pero las armaduras, armas y escudos de los sirvientes muertos mostraron cortes perfectos y lizos, antes de que desaparecieran en neblina y cenizas.

Ambas espadachinas se movieron con velocidad y agilidad, estando más frescas y en mejor estado que los demonios, abatieron a prácticamente todos los sirvientes restantes, por lo que tenían unos instantes de paz antes de que surgiera algún otro.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó seriamente Rias, observando con desconfianza a Liliana.

-Tranquila, esta de nuestro lado ahora- aseguró Erica.

-¿en serio?-.

-Si, por lo que déjame darte un consejo como aliadas- habló Liliana, atrayendo la atención de todos –nunca, jamás de los jamases, permitas que ese demonio con piel de oveja esté demasiado cerca de tu lugar más privado, o lo lamentaras- declaró apuntando a la rubia que se mantenía tranquila.

-Eso duele Lili- reclamó juguetonamente Erica.

Los demonios y el ángel solo vieron esto sin saber como reaccionar realmente.

-Más importante que eso, Yuri, ¿ah habido suerte?-.

La miko abrió sus ojos y miró a la rubia antes de negar –nada, eh intentado por horas pero no eh logrado nada-.

-¿Tratan de averiguar de que dios usurpó su autoridad el Marqués Voban?- preguntó curiosa Liliana.

-Si, Ise necesita conocimiento del dios para poder usar su mejor arma y dejar la autoridad del lobo inutilizable por un tiempo-.

-¿Entonces no seria mejor hacer eso con su autoridad de sirvientes muertos? Mariya Yuri ya sabe de qué dios es-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si, lo vislumbré poco antes de que llegaran a la biblioteca, es el dios egipcio de la muerte-

-¿Osiris?- murmuró Erica con la mano en el mentón –podría funcionar, pero sinceramente, creo que es mejor deshacernos del lobo, esa forma neutralizó su mejor ataque con facilidad, es muy riesgoso dejarla disponible-.

-Cierto, además, nosotros podemos encargarnos de los sirvientes- asintió Liliana, pensativa.

-Uh, disculpen- intervino Rossweisse, llamando la atención de todos –antes no tenia tiempo de hablar, pero el concepto de un lobo y el sol me es familiar, no estoy del todo segura pero creo que el dios es de una zona cercana a mis tierras-.

-¿Cercana a los nórdicos?- preguntó intrigada Erica -¿Qué será? ¿Algo de Escocia, Inglaterra?-.

-Bueno, no tan cercano, creo que más bien era de Italia o Grecia-.

-¿Grecia?- murmuró Liliana pensativa, antes de que sus ojos se pusieran blancos – **Surgido de la madre tierra, comandante de los lobos y sin embargo, aclamado como el sol…** \- sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto en Yuri, que también entró en trance.

- **… puesto que puede absorber la gracia del astro rey, no puede ser de origen malvado, al que se le atribuía la música y la perfección, y el que representa tanto a la salud como a la enfermedad, no puede ser otro que…** -.

- **…Apolo** \- recitaron ambas al final, antes de que ambas se mostraran mareadas.

-¿Apolo? perfecto, ahora solo queda darle la información a Ise- comentó contenta Erica.

-Pero, ¿en verdad será suficiente?- preguntó la valkiria mirando al cielo con atención, tratando de ver por los leves huecos entre las nubes –no estoy muy segura, pero juzgando por la posición de las estrellas que puedo ver, faltan más de tres horas para el amanecer-.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron la mayoría de los demonios, varios sacando sus celulares para revisar la hora, todos marcando lo mismo, 2:05 a.m.

-Pero, estaba seguro que habían pasados varias horas, ¿solo, solo han pasado una hora y media?- masculló incrédulo Kiba mientras la tensión aumentaba en todos.

Combatir por tan poco tiempo y sentir que fue mucho más, era sin lugar a dudas la sensación que todos sentían irremediablemente cuando su oponente era simplemente abrumador.

Esto era lo que significaba enfrentar a uno de los más fuertes del mundo, y eso que no los había tomado en serio.

Un poderoso estruendo cercano a ellos los alarmó. Al girarse en su dirección vieron a los reyes peleando mano a mano, con Voban cargando contra el castaño que detenía los ataques y lo lanzaba por los aires con una fuerza temible.

Issei miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos y enfocó principalmente a cierta rubia -¡Erica, necesito un mazo o algo!- gritó.

Asintiendo, Erica se inclinó en la tierra y un círculo de alquimia surgió bajo su mano, otro más pero mucho más grande surgió algo separado del grupo, y mientras la tierra cercana al círculo desaparecía, de este surgió un enorme garrote de acero puro del tamaño de un auto.

Alcanzándolo con velocidad, Issei lo tomó y se dio la vuelta, golpeando ferozmente al hombre lobo con él cual jugador de beisbol, mandándolo a la distancia.

Soltando la improvisada arma, el castaño se apresuró a su lado -¡chicos, ¿están bien?!-.

-Algo cansados, pero bien- respondió Erica –más importante que eso, ya sabemos que dios mató Voban, podemos preparar la espada-.

-Genial- en ese momento el castaño notó a cierta persona -¿Liliana-san?-.

-Hyoudou Issei-sama, me disculpo por mis actos durante la mayoría de la noche, si fuera posible, me gustaría compensar mis fallas apoyándolo durante el resto de la contienda- explicó arrodillándose.

Issei la miró confundido, antes de notar la sonrisa divertida de cierta rubia -¿Fue Erica verdad?-.

-Si-.

-¿Cómo decirlo?, me disculpo-.

-No se preocupe, no creo que ni usted pudiera controlarla tan fácilmente-.

Ambos suspiraron cansados.

-Hey, eso duele, ¿saben?- intervino Erica, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a sus palabras.

El sonido de algo moviéndose entre los arboles los alertó, permitiéndoles ver como Voban aparecía de nuevo, sin verdaderas heridas. El lobo se detuvo, observando a los jóvenes junto a su oponente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kranjcar? ¿Por qué estas junto a mis enemigos?-.

La espadachina se plantó firmemente y sin temor, dijo -¡Yo, Liliana Kranjcar, formalmente presento mi renuncia a mi cargo como su sirviente!-.

-¿Ho?, interesante-.

-No tocaras a nadie aquí, Voban- declaró firmemente Issei.

-Pensar que te preocuparías por un enemigo, esa es una gran debilidad para un guerrero, mocoso-.

-No me interesa lo que pienses, anciano- dicho esto, levantó una mano **-¡Tú has violado el pacto y pecado en la tierra! ¡El Lord ha hablado, el pecador debe ser castigado!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Boar]**

Sobre él apareció la fisura entre las dimensiones de la cual salió aquel feroz jabalí azabache. Issei bajó su mano y apuntó hacia la enorme figura que era Voban, al instante, el jabalí rugió y cargó de lleno contra Voban, que esquivó saltando a un lado.

-¡¿Otra bestia más?! ¡Dispones de un ejercito interesante, mocoso!- exclamó Voban bastante entretenido, centrándose en el Jabalí por unos instantes, justo lo que quería Issei.

-¡Erica!- al llamado del castaño deshaciendo el casco de la armadura, Erica se apresuró a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó intensamente, para gran furia de las Gremory e Irina, y para vergüenza de Yuri y Liliana.

-¡Hy-Hyoudou-san y E-Erica-san, algo tan descarado en medio combate!- tartamudeó la Miko.

-Un momento- empezó Liliana al notar el leve brillo dorado que se filtraba entre los labios de ambos, y deteniendo cualquier intento de las Gremory para separarlos -¿eso es, un hechizo de transferencia de información?-.

-¿Eh?-.

- _Esa es toda la información sobre Apolo_ \- se comunicó Erica por medio del "enlace" que estaban usado, su lengua enfrascada en un intenso duelo con la lengua del castaño.

- _¿No lograron saber algo de otro dios? ¿Cómo el que le dio control sobre los muertos?_ -.

- _Si, pero, ¿no es suficiente con esto? La autoridad de Apolo es mucho más peligrosa que la de Osiris_ -.

- _No estoy seguro de eso, me da una sensación peligrosa, y Draig tuvo una idea que me gustaría intentar_ -.

- _Espero que no sea uno de tus planes suicidas, las cosas no están muy bien ahora mismo_ -.

- _No te preocupes, yo me encargo_ \- afirmó el Campione antes de que empezara a recibir la información del dios egipcio.

-¿y, que tan tardado se supone que es este hechizo?- preguntó Rias cruzada de brazos, su pie golpeando rítmicamente el suelo, viéndose muy impaciente y frustrada, con la vista fija en la pareja.

-No debería de tomar tanto- comentó algo insegura Liliana.

En ese momento Erica e Issei se separaron un poco y abrieron los ojos. Issei asintió determinado, pero antes de poder alejarse Erica le dio otro beso rápido, sonrojándolo un poco.

-Para la buena suerte- dijo giñando un ojo de forma linda.

-Ah, si, gracias- respondió algo inseguro el Campione, separándose de la rubia, solo para ser asaltado por Akeno quien también lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso bastante intenso pese al poco tiempo que duro, sonrojando aun más a Issei y sacando algunos gritos de sorpresa del resto, salvo de Erica que solo bufó molesta.

-Un hechizo de buena suerte de una sacerdotisa, debería ser muy efectivo- fue todo lo que dijo Akeno tras separarse con una linda sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ah, uh- balbuceó Issei sin lograr hacer funcionar correctamente a su cerebro.

-¡Yo también!- se apresuró Asia, besándolo sin un ápice de duda pese al notorio sonrojo que cubría su rostro, aunque en comparación a los dos apasionados besos que le habían dado hace unos instantes, este era más tierno y dulce -¡La, la bendición de una monja no debería de perder ante esos amuletos!- afirmó con una determinación que resultaba bastante linda en ella.

-Ya que estamos, ¿Por qué no reforzarlo con la bendición de una ex exorcista y de un ángel?- habló Xenovia jalando del brazo a una apenada Irina.

-¡Xenovia!, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- reclamaba el ángel resistiéndose como podía.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, Issei va a pelear contra uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo, ¿no es mejor darle todo el apoyo posible? Eso claramente abarca amuletos y bendiciones-.

Mientras ese par discutía, Issei sintió que le jalaban de la manga. Logrando reaccionar, bajo la mirada para toparse con Koneko con sus orejas tímidamente dobladas sobre su cabeza y su cola pegada a sus piernas, con la cara roja y la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Un, un poco de senjutsu podría ser de ayuda para Ise-sempai- dijo tímidamente.

- _¡Demasiado linda!_ \- exclamó mentalmente el castaño, sintiendo que algo había explotado en su cerebro.

-¡¿Ustedes que creen que hacen en el campo de batalla?!- reclamó furiosa Rias.

-To-todas ustedes, en pleno combate, fre-frente a tantas personas, que vulgar- comentó débilmente Liliana mirando a otro lado, ocasionalmente dando leves miradas a el grupo de chicas discutiendo, varias tratando de darle otro beso al castaño.

-Jeje, una disculpa- dijo Kiba dando una leve inclinación ante la caballero, la miko y la valkiria, las cuales también estaban rojas y muertas de vergüenza.

La disputa llegó a su fin cuando un poderoso y agudo chillido de dolor llegó hasta ellos. Volteando al origen, vieron como el jabalí se desvanecía en el aire, dejando ver a Voban aun en su forma de lobo, sus garras cubiertas con la sangre de la bestia divina.

-Interesante, mocoso, pero ya me cansé de jugar con tus mascotas- dijo el hombre lobo, avanzando hacia ellos.

-No te preocupes, ya es hora del plato principal- afirmó Issei también caminando hacia él, pero se detuvo al sentir algo jalando de su brazo. Se giró y observo que quien lo había frenado era Rias.

La diablesa lo veía con una combinación de pena y determinación, confundiéndolo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una letra, Rias se apresuró para besarlo, siendo este casi tan dulce como el de Asia, pero que transmitía una sensación de pasión que no perdía ante los de Erica o Akeno.

Separándose tras unos instantes, Rias lo miró con una dulce sonrisa y dijo –un poco de suerte extra-.

Issei se quedó con la boca abierta por unos instantes antes de reponerse y asentir con una sonrisa. Hecho eso, volvió a encarar a su rival mientras el casco de la armadura volvía a surgir.

- **¡Presta atención al poder de mis palabras, que la justicia se revele, bajo la fuerza y la elocuencia de este encantamiento, porque la fuerza es siempre victoriosa, porque la fuerza es la respuesta a todas las cosas!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Warrior]**

Un glorioso destello dorado segó a todos por unos instantes. Cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo, el lugar había cambiado por completo. La tierra se había vuelto dorada y emitía algo de brillo, varios pilares de roca del mismo color se alzaban en las lejanías, no había rastros de la destrucción que habían hecho durante todo el combate ni de los arboles que hasta unos instantes atrás los rodeaban.

El cielo se había vuelto de un tono entre azul y morado, pero a la distancia, en el horizonte, parecía tener un tono anaranjado o dorado. Algunos grabados persas aparentemente de oro se desprendían del suelo y flotaban, perdiéndose en aquel cielo.

Sin embargo, si había algo notorio en ese lugar, eran las innumerables espadas griegas (Xifos, pero algo más largas) tan doradas y brillantes que ni el propio oro podía compararse con su color saliendo de la tierra o flotando en el aire, todas con grabados persas.

-¿Qué es, este lugar?- preguntó fascinada Liliana, sus ojos fijos en el majestuoso horizonte lleno de magnificas espadas divinas, y no era la única, todos veían el lugar fascinados, salvo una persona que ya había visto este formidable evento.

-Este es el espacio creado por la encarnación del guerrero- respondió tranquilamente Erica.

-¿esta es la espada de la que hablaban?, pesaba que seria una sola, no tantas- comentó Xenovia acercándose a una espada flotante de forma casi hipnotizada, cerró su mano en la empuñadura y trato de moverla, sin éxito.

-No son simples espadas, son espadas capaces de cortar la divinidad y que responden a la voluntad de Ise- comentó Erica notando los esfuerzos de la peli azul por tomar una.

-¿Esto es…?- preguntó sorprendido Voban, mirando a todos lados sorprendido.

- **Yo lo sé, Voban, se a que dios mataste** \- habló Issei empuñando una enorme espada curva en su mano derecha, el poder sintiéndose en su voz. Las espadas en el aire apuntaron al sorprendido hombre lobo, resultando en una imagen intimidante – **el dios al que mataste, es un dios bastardo, nacido de una diosa de la tierra, Leto, y un dios del cielo, el mismísimo Zeus, el hermano gemelo de Artemisa, diosa de la caza y de la tierra** \- las espadas volaron como jabalinas, generando profundos cortes a lo largo del cuerpo de Voban.

-¡Este poder! ¡¿Qué es?!- exclamó entre gritos de dolor el Campione, tratando de repeler tantas espadas como podía con sus garras, pero simplemente eran demasiadas.

- **Siendo su madre una diosa de la tierra, el mismo fue considerado un dios Ctónico, el que regia sobre los lobos y las ratas, a quien se le atribuía la muerte inmediata, las plagas y las enfermedades** \- desplegando sus alas, Issei cargó contra Voban tomando una segunda espada, realizando profundos cortes en su costado mientras más y más espadas cortaban el aire, varias clavándose en la resistente piel y el fuerte cuerpo de lobo que ahora estaba bañado en su sangre morada – **sin embargo, también fue adorado como un dios de la luz, el que protege a la distancia como el astro rey, quien traía la sanación a todos los que le oraban-.**

-Esto es, ¿un poder que corta lo divino con palabras de poder? ¡Tienes un as realmente problemático, mocoso!- rugió Voban sobreponiéndose al inclemente ataque de las espadas y enfrentando al castaño con sus garras, mismas que chocaron contra las espadas empuñadas por el castaño.

De la piel de Voban empezaron a surgir innumerables cantidades de lobos que trataran de neutralizar tantas espadas como podían, pero la gran mayoría terminaban únicamente sirviendo como escudos vivientes.

- **El dios de la perfección, el dios de la belleza, el dios del arte y quien comandaba a las musas, el patrón del oráculo de Delfos, todos esos y más títulos recibió aquel que solo era superado por su padre** \- las palabras seguían surgiendo de la boca del castaño mientras las espadas doradas cortaban cada vez más al hombre lobo, cuya regeneración era cada vez más lenta y su cuerpo poco a poco regresaba a sus proporciones humanas – **era el dios mismo de las contradicciones por cada titulo o influencia que tenia, sus epítetos surgían uno tras otro, Apolo de la luz [Apolo Febos], Apolo de las ratas [Apolo Esminteo], Apolo de los lobos [Apolo Lykeios], Apolo de los desastres [Apolo Loxias]-.**

Finalmente, Issei se alejo mientras las espadas formaban una cúpula alrededor de Voban, todas apuntando firmemente al Campione.

- **Vinculado a los lobos, a las ratas, los cisnes, las serpientes, los siervos, toda criatura que vive en la tierra, fue protector de su madre Leto desde él día en que nació, matando con sus flechas a cuatro días de su nacimiento, a la deidad serpiente Pitón, hijo de Gea, que amenazaba a su madre, fue así que también fue el asesino de una deidad ctónica y del inframundo, fue esa la forma en la que se consagró como dios de la curación, de la luz y de la protección, el dios que posee tanto la oscuridad como la luz en su interior** \- Ise soltó la espada en su mano izquierda y apuntó su mano abierta contra Voban – **es por eso que es el dios de los desastres, Apolo Loxias** \- terminando, cerró con fuerza su puño, y la cúpula de espadas se cerró sobre Voban.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor se escapó de la boca de Voban mientras el mundo y las espadas desaparecían en un destello dorado. Instantes después todos estaban nuevamente en aquel monte. Issei se mantenía serio, con una espada algo opaca aun en su mano derecha, observando a la inmóvil figura de Voban que había vuelto a su forma humana y que permanecía mirando al cielo con los brazos abiertos, su rostro congelado en una expresión de dolor con sus ojos completamente blancos, como si se hubiera desmallado.

-¿Se, terminó?- preguntó tímidamente Gasper, pensando que tras todos esos cortes y ataques, todo debía haber terminado.

El alivió y la alegría empezó a filtrarse en los corazones de los demonios y el ángel, pero fue congelado en el acto ante la risa que había salido de la boca de Voban.

-Un poder muy interesante y bastante raro, mocoso, es muy parecido a la autoridad de ese tipo de américa, Pluto Smith- comentó mientras bajaba su rostro y encaraba a Issei con una sonrisa tranquila, permitiéndole a su oponente notar como un corte en el perfil de su rostro desaparecía rápidamente –pero una autoridad así debe de tener limitaciones, me pregunto, ¿podrás usarla contra otro dios que no sea Apolo?- preguntó mientras una enorme cantidad de sus sirvientes aparecían por todos lados, formando un ejercito considerable que abrumó a los exhaustos demonios.

-¡Podemos hacerlo!- exclamó Erica poniéndose en guardia junto a Liliana, dándoles algo de fortaleza a los demonios -¡solo debemos resistir un par de horas más contra sus marionetas!-.

-Esas son palabras muy altaneras joven, todos estos sirvientes tienen tu nivel- reprochó el Campione extendiendo sus brazos, no notándose afectado por las palabras de la rubia.

-Puede que si, pero no tienen voluntad propia por lo que no pueden adaptarse rápidamente a las situaciones que ocurran- aseguró confiadamente Erica.

-Puede que tengas razón, y tu y esos demonios han logrado sobrevivir a varios de mis sirvientes…- concedió pensativo el húngaro con una calma que le dio mala espina a la rubia –…bueno, supongo que puedo subir un poco el nivel, tu rey me dejó jugar con sus bestias divinas, yo haré lo mismo-.

Las expresiones de Erica y Liliana se deformaron en terror al escuchar eso. Esas palabras, dado el contexto, daban a entender una cosa, no solo los guerreros asesinados por él se volvían sus sirvientes, si no que también las bestias divinas se volvían esclavos de su voluntad.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- cortó Issei atrayendo la atención de todos –pero hoy, hoy serás mi conejillo de indias- eso provocó que Voban frunciera el seño un poco -¡Draig!- exclamó alzando su espada.

[¡Si!]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Transfer]

La espada volvió a mostrar aquel hermoso brillo dorado que alumbró buena parte del lugar ante la sorprendida vista de todos. Y, oculto por el resplandor, los grabados persas en la espada cambiaron poco antes de que el brillo aumentara aun más intensamente, volviendo a enceguecer a todos por unos instantes.

 **[Persian Warlord: Warrior, Restructuring]**

Nuevamente estaban en aquel campo dorado con las espadas por todos lados, solo que esta vez no era Xifos, eran Khopesh. La propia espada de Issei mostraba un cambio radical, con múltiples hojas surgiendo del cuerpo principal, casi formando una flama.

- **Al igual que Apolo, Osiris es un dios nacido de la madre tierra** \- recitó Issei ante la incrédula vista de sus amigos, las espadas nuevamente giraron y apuntaron, solo que esta vez no solo fue a Voban, también apuntaban a los sirvientes muertos – **esposo y hermano de la diosa Isis, padre del dios Horus, el faraón que fundó a Egipto, fue adorado como el dios de la vegetación y de la agricultura, Osiris fue asesinado por su propio hermano, Seth, el dios del caos, Seth lo desmembró y lo arrojó al rio Nilo, donde fue encontrado por su esposa Isis, quien junto a su hermana gemela Neftis, buscaron sus partes a lo largo del rio** -.

Las espadas descendieron, clavándose en los cuerpos de los sirvientes.

-Tch- algo frustrado, Voban comandó a sus sirvientes quienes generaron escudos mágicos para protegerse, pero que sucumbían tras los golpes de algunas espadas. Los que portaban armas o escudos trababan de neutralizar las espadas, pero todas se destruían al tocar las espadas doradas.

- **Una vez recuperados todos los pedazos, Iris usó sus divinos poderes y lo regresó a la vida, concibiendo en el proceso a su hijo Horus, quien vengó a su padre desterrando a Seth al desierto y recuperando el trono de Egipto, Osiris por su parte permaneció como rey del mundo de los muertos, juzgando a todos los que caían en él, se volvió también en el dios de la resurrección, aquel que podía tanto concebir como quitar la vida misma** \- la lluvia de espadas seguía descendiendo contra Voban y sus sirvientes, quienes ahora fungían como escudos humanos para el Campione – **por eso, pese a que Apolo es considerado como el dios del sol, algo en lo que difiere por completo con Osiris, ¡es innegable la relación que tienen ambos como dioses del inframundo, de la tierra y de la propia vida, ambos son dioses que ostentan en su alma tanto la luz como la oscuridad!** \- rugiendo esas palabras, Issei clavó con fuerza su espada en la tierra, y en resultado, una enorme cantidad de espadas surgieron del suelo bajo Voban al tiempo que cientos de espadas cortaban el aire y atravesaban a todos los sirvientes.

La gran concentración de espadas pareció explotar, generando otro intenso destello volvió a obligar a todos a desviar la vista, volviendo de nuevo a aquel monte con la diferencia que ahora había una cantidad sorprendente de sirvientes completamente inmóviles con espadas opacas por la falta de poder clavadas profundamente.

Justo donde estaba Voban, una pequeña montaña de sirvientes permanecía erguida, prácticamente bañada en espadas.

Issei miró esto con seriedad mientras su espada desaparecía definitivamente por el día, tratando de ver cualquier rastro de su oponente. Aunque nadie podía notarlo, respiraba muy agitadamente, cambiar el objetivo de la espada le costó mucha energía y si no fuera por los incrementos que había transferido a la espada esta hubiera sido mucho menos efectiva sin lugar a dudas, y sumando al desgaste de usar [Fake Reality] tanto tiempo, simplemente estaba casi en su limite.

- _Draig…_ -.

[Un poco más socio, ya casi terminamos]

-Verdaderamente, lo hiciste- Issei abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar la voz surgir de entre los sirvientes, sin embargo, no pudo reaccionar cuando estos fueron mandados a volar por un intenso viento y un rayo descendió del cielo cayendo en el suelo justo frente a él, generando una intensa explosión que lo mando de espaldas con la armadura destruida, cayendo junto a sus amigos.

Estos se apresuraron a ayudarle a levantarse, permitiéndole ver a Voban que se mantenía impasible en su lugar.

-Pensar, que no solo lograrías herir a mi lobo, si no que romperías mis cadenas sobre mis sirvientes y me impedirías llamar a más, pensar que tu habilidad es más molesta de lo que creía- comentó mientras avanzaba un par de pasos, su magia aumentando enormemente -¡mocoso, déjame agradecerte por convertir este pequeño aperitivo en un evento que verdaderamente puedo disfrutar!-.

El viento se volvió mucho más violento, la lluvia se volvió torrencial, y los rayos surcaron las nubes al tiempo que tres figuras espectrales aparecieron a espaldas.

-El guerrero verde del viento, Bo Feng, el guerrero azul de la lluvia, Yu Shi, el guerrero rojo del trueno, Lei Gong- nombró Yuri estando levemente en trance.

-Dioses del clima provenientes de China- completó Erica.

-¡Vamos mocoso, empecemos con el segundo round!- exclamó emocionado Voban dirigiendo un brazo hacia Issei, provocando que un rayo rojo se dirigiera hacia él desde el cielo.

-Tch- Issei esquivó como pudo mientras recitaba -¡ **Oh Viento, oh trueno, oh lluvia, Yo te invoco, oh tormenta, escucha las llamadas del monta-nubes, date prisa y ven!** -.

 **[King of the Storm]**

Yagarish y Ayamari aparecieron rápidamente en sus brazos. Usando el garrote derecho neutralizó un rayo que iba en su dirección mientras que abanicando el izquierdo envió una feroz corriente de aire contra Voban, pero este movió una mano y su propia corriente de aire alteró la dirección de la otra, pasando por un lado sin siquiera rozarlo. No frenándose por eso Issei movió el segundo garrote contra Voban y un rayo descendió contra él, siendo recibido por la otra mano del Campione europeo que lo desvió a un costado.

-¿Oh? Esto ya es muy interesante, no solo coincidimos con los lobos y los dragones, ¿también con el clima?- preguntó curioso Voban.

-Así que en verdad tomaste una autoridad de un dragón, ¿eh?-.

-¿Lo notaste?-.

-Es algo básico entre dragones, los machos no suelen llevarse bien-.

-Ya veo, ciertamente había escuchado algo así en el pasado- asintió Voban aumentando su magia -¡Sigamos!-.

Con un ademan, otro rayo rojo voló contra Issei, pero él lo rechazo con Ayamari, dirigiéndolo contra Voban junto con algo de su propia electricidad. Mientras Voban lo volvía a desviar a un costado Issei cargó de frente, abanicando a Yagarish, generando un feroz viento que arrancó varios arboles de raíz y los dirigió contra Voban.

Generando un pequeño pero poderoso tornado, Voban interceptó los arboles y los redirigió contra Issei, saliendo disparados como torpedos. Volando entre los arboles Issei logró acercarse y golpeó ferozmente a Voban con Ayamari rodeado de electricidad, pero mientras observaba esto con satisfacción, otro rayo rojo descendió del cielo, dándole de lleno y generando una explosión de electricidad pura.

Levantándose del suelo con dificultad, los instintos gritaron con fuerza, por lo que Issei levantó nuevamente a Ayamari para bloquear un rayo rojo mientras Voban se acercaba con una mirada viciosa.

-¡Vamos mocoso, aun no es suficiente!- el brazo derecho del anciano se rodeó de feroces corrientes de viento, formando una especie de tornado y, para sorpresa de Issei, golpeó con ese puño, mandando contra él un enorme taladro de viento.

Chasqueando la lengua, Issei descendió a Yagarish, creando una presión de aire que golpeó desde arriba al taladro, neutralizándolo por completo.

Abriendo la máscara y juntando aire, Issei generó un tornado que dirigió contra Voban al tiempo que soltaba un poderoso torrente de fuego en este, volviéndolo en un gigantesco tornado de fuego.

En respuesta, Voban movió ambas manos hacia él, generando un huracán que chocó contra el tornado de fuego, neutralizándose mutuamente y generando una explosión de viento, fuego y agua enorme.

-Tch _¡no podré resistir si seguimos así!_ \- pensaba desesperado Issei, bloqueando más rayos rojos, sintiendo el intenso dolor de cabeza y en sus brazos, mirando a Voban que no mostraba la más mínima señal de cansancio.

[¡Solo un poco más socio, unos minutos y terminamos!]

- _¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!_ \- pensaba frustrado siendo aplastado contra el suelo por la corriente de aire – _¡Tendremos que ir con todo!-_ pensó, notando por cierta encarnación como sus amigos querían ayudarle, pero que sabían que no podían hacer nada, el poder de ambos distaba mucho del de cualquiera de ellos, no directamente al menos, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su oponente algo distante, recitó - **¡Velador del cielo y creador de tierras, otorgador de la victoria y de la bendición, muéstrame el camino correcto puesto que soy noble!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Goat]**

Sintiendo el incremento de poder contenido en Ayamari, Issei lo alzó al cielo, recibiendo un rayo que se regó por todo su cuerpo, antes de abanicarlo nuevamente contra Voban. Esta vez no descendió un rayo contra él, si no que una esfera de electricidad pura salió velozmente del garrote.

Sorprendido, Voban lo recibió con la mano, notando que era mucho más difícil de desviar, forcejó un poco con el ataque hasta que finalmente pudo cambiarlo de dirección, impactando a unos metros tras él.

- **¡Chicos, un poco más, ya casi termina todo, un poco más y ganaremos, préstenme su poder para lograrlo!** \- habló volando contra Voban mientras sus palabras llegaban a los oídos de sus amigos por la autoridad.

 **(Con Erica y el resto)**

-¿Esto es, la encarnación de la cabra?- comentó sorprendida Erica desde la distancia, siendo bastante consiente de que Issei estaba usando una encarnación de Verethragna al mismo tiempo que [King of the Storm] –tu en verdad que eres temerario- musitó molesta antes de ceder poder a su rey.

-Es lo mismo del combate contra Loki- comentó en reconocimiento Rias, observando como Erica era rodeada rápidamente por el aura dorada.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo pudimos escuchar a Hyoudou Issei desde tan lejos?- preguntó confundida Liliana al igual que Yuri.

-Es una autoridad de Ise que nos permite ayudarlo en el combate dándole nuestro poder- explicó Erica sin mirarla –dense prisa y denle poder también, apóyenlo, esto esta por terminar- les dijo mientras que los demonios también eran rodeados por sus respectivas auras.

-¿Terminar?, ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó aun confundida Liliana, perdiendo el aliento al notar la mirada segura de Erica.

-Por que Ise lo dijo- respondió con total confianza, sorprendiendo a ambas especialmente cuando notaron como los demás, salvo Rossweisse (aunque igual y estaba rodeada de un aura) asentían con una sonrisa de confianza.

Sorprendidas ante tanta confianza, ambas se miraron unos instantes antes asentir determinadas, siendo rodeadas de un aura azul en el caso de Liliana y verde en el caso de Yuri.

 **(Con Issei)**

Volando contra Voban, sonrió al notar como llegaba el poder de sus amigos, pero se detuvo de golpe, desconcertado, al sentir como llegaba mucho más poder del que esperaba. Trató de identificar de donde venia, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que era de dos fuentes: de Amakasu, los demonios y los ángeles caídos que aun mantenían el hechizo, y…

 _-Cumple nuestra última voluntad…-._

 _-Derrota al rey tirano…-._

 _-Rey, libéranos…-._

 _-Poder al rey…-._

 _-Rey…-._

 _-Rey…-._

Los propios sirvientes muertos de Voban que permanecían inmóviles con las espadas en sus cuerpos le estaban entregando poder, y era algo que su amo mismo podía sentir.

-¿Mis sirvientes?- preguntó sorprendido Voban.

-Convertir las palabras de los desgraciados en poder, esa es la encarnación de la cabra, ¡Ese es el deber de un sacerdote! -exclamó Issei volando a toda velocidad contra él, Ayamari resplandeciendo como nunca por la electricidad que tenia -¡Se acabó, Voban!- gritó llegando frente al sorprendido húngaro que generó un escudo de electricidad.

Los garrotes descendieron ferozmente, impactando contra aquella barrera, hundiendo la tierra bajo Voban por la inmensa presión que se formó.

Voban hacia todo por resistir, pero un rayo descendió de forma constante hacia Ayamari, aumentando más y más el poder que contenía, y algo llegó a los oídos de Voban antes que todo fuera consumido en electricidad.

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Explosión]

Una poderosa explosión eléctrica surgió en el punto donde ambos estaban. Siendo que Issei salió volando a la distancia antes de caer al suelo, creando una zanja enorme antes de finamente frenar, con la armadura hecha trizas, sus brazos aun rodeados por los guanteletes semi destruidos sufrían espasmos intensos mientras sostenían débilmente las armas divinas y sus alas se veían muy dañadas.

-¡Ise!- escuchó a dos voces gritar su nombre. Abriendo los ojos que aun se mantenían en su forma de "Campione" (dorados con la pupila reptilianas color jade), notó como Erica y Rias llegaban saltando y volando respectivamente, ambas mirándolo con preocupación.

[Socio, se terminó]

- _Le agradezco, Rey…-._

 _-Rey…-._

Escuchando a su compañero y las voces de los sirvientes que se desvanecían agradeciéndole, Issei sonrió satisfecho al tiempo que ambas aterrizaban junto a él. Con el resto siguiéndolas, ambas se apresuraron a tomarlo de los brazos que soltaron a Ayamari y Yagarish, los que finalmente desaparecieron. Exhausto, Issei no se hizo del rogar, aceptando la ayuda se puso de pie y se apoyó en ambas.

-¡Ja, jajajajaja!- sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, una carcajada resonó por el lugar.

Incrédulos, todos observaron como Voban volvía a aparecer en un pequeño remolino de viento, su ropa notándose desarreglada, con suciedad, cortes y zonas quemadas, pero más allá de eso, completamente sano.

-Nada mal mocoso, esto resultó un mejor entretenimiento de lo que esperaba- aseguró tranquilo, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a brillar en jade –vamos, es hora del round 3-.

-Je, seria bueno- comentó Issei con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, confundiendo a sus amigos e intrigando al Campione –pero me temo, que esto terminó- aseguró mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Al mismo tiempo, el cielo nocturno desapareció, mostrando un cielo que, si bien estaba lleno de nubes de tormenta, se podía ver los rayos del sol filtrándose por estas.

Notando eso, Voban abrió los ojos incrédulo y miró al cielo, antes de volver a mirar al castaño que sonreía astutamente.

-Hace poco me enfrenté a Loki y obtuve una autoridad de engaño, anciano- habló él, no dándole importancia a la sorpresa de sus amigos –y un par de amigos me aseguraron que solo jugarías en un inicio, pero en cuanto notaras que estaba por amanecer, te lo tomarías enserio- continuó levantando su brazo izquierdo –así que solo tuve que mantener una ilusión en la que todos creyeran que seguía siendo de noche-.

-Eso, eso fue lo que preparó ese tipo ¿verdad?- preguntó sorprendida Erica.

-Si, un hechizo que facilitaba el uso de ilusiones, por eso pude mantenerla tanto tiempo e inclusive que afectara a los aparatos- reconoció él aun mirando al ahora disgustado Voban –así que, siguiendo tus términos, yo gano, anciano-.

-Tch, por esta vez, mocoso- aceptó frustrado Voban, desapareciendo en otro remolino.

-Uf, al fin terminó- suspiró el castaño, relajándose.

El resto solo lo miraba sorprendidos.

-Eso fue muy peligroso, mantener tanto tiempo y en un campo tan amplio una ilusión, y usar tantas autoridades a la vez, especialmente al final- regaño Erica.

-Lo se, la cabeza y los brazos me están matando- reconoció él, cansado.

-Enserio, ¿Qué haré contigo?- suspiró Erica antes de mirar a la otra rubia presente –Asia, como te dije-.

-¡S-si!- asintió algo nerviosa y roja con su sacred gear activado en sus manos, acercándose al castaño que miraba esto confuso, sorprendiéndose al notar como rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron de golpe, especialmente por que podía sentir el poder curativo de Asia fluyendo a su interior, curando todas sus heridas, tanto las hechas en el combate como las que fueron causadas por sus propias autoridades.

Instantes después ella se separó, y algo preocupada, le preguntó -¿Cómo te sientes, Issei-san?-.

-Ah, me siento, bien- respondió algo sorprendido, separándose de Rias y Erica y palpando su cuerpo, notando que ya no sentía nada.

-Que alivio- afirmó contenta Asia dándole una linda sonrisa.

-Los Campione son impermeables a los agentes externos, sea magia, senjutsu o sacred gears, pero si el efecto es interno es distinto- explicó Erica –aunque me sorprende, solo le indiqué como es que funcionaba el hechizo de "Trasferencia" cuando era oralmente y ella pudo aplicarlo fácilmente con su sacred gear, tiene un gran talento para el área de técnica- reconoció.

-N-no es nada, increíble, s-solo quería ayudar a Issei-san- negó humildemente.

-Muchas gracias, Asia- ante el sincero agradecimiento de su querido castaño, Asia solo pudo asentir contenta con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sonriendo por eso, Issei se giró a Liliana –gracias por la ayuda-.

-No es necesario que las dé, solo cumplía con el deber de un caballero- negó ella con el semblante tranquilo, pero su vista huía completamente a los ojos del Campione.

-Aun si dices eso, tu poder me ayudó mucho al final, gracias- aseguró antes de pasar a ver a Yuri con una sonrisa amable –ya terminó todo, Yuri-san, no volverás a pasar por algo como ese ritual, lo prometo-.

-Issei-san- murmuró conmovida la miko, cerrando sus ojos algo húmedos y con un leve sonrojo, se inclinó –en verdad, muchas gracias-.

-No te preocupes- respondió él con tranquilidad, antes de mirar al cielo –no me despierten antes de medio día- dicho eso, cayó de espaldas al suelo, completamente dormido.

-Ciertamente, no tiene solución- comentó levemente decepcionada Erica, viendo al castaño dormir negativamente, antes de sonreír –pero, hoy logró algo sorprendente, se ganó un buen descanso-.

-Ciertamente que sí- asintió Liliana antes de alejarse un poco –yo me retiro, debo volver a Italia, discúlpenme con su majestad cuando despierte-.

-¿Segura? ¿No prefieres desayunar antes de irte?-.

-Gracias, pero lo mejor es que regrese a explicar todo- negándose, Liliana se elevó en el aire y se perdió en la distancia.

-Veo que todo resulto bien- habló Amakasu llegando en un borrón de velocidad al tiempo que un circulo mágico aparecía cercano a ellos y de este aparecía Azazel.

-Draig me avisó que todo funciono y que Voban se marcho- fue todo lo que dijo, mirando sonriente al durmiente castaño –no esta mal para un recién nacido- comentó –bueno, volvamos, todos se ganaron un buen descanso-.

Asintiendo, Akeno generó un círculo mágico bajo todos, desapareciendo del lugar, dejando tas de ellos un monte completamente destruido e irreconocible, sin ninguna planta o árbol intacto, con cráteres y zanjas por todos lados y partes afectadas por el fuego que había ardido instantes antes.

Tal era el destino de los lugares que se volvían el campo de batalla de algún Campione.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

A los que se lamentaron de que los capítulos anteriores fueran tan cortos en comparación a los primero, aquí les traigo uno aun más extenso que el segundo, no estoy seguro de cómo lo logré a verdad, pero bueno.

La razón por la que dividí el anterior fue simple, no tardar tanto en actualizar y que no fuera tan pesado de leer, pero en este caso simplemente no me quedaba tranquilo con eso. Este también iba a ser dividido en dos capítulos, pero el primero terminaba justo cuando Voban llegaba al monte, lo sentía muy corto y, aunque planeaba actualizar unos días después el combate, no tenia el corazón para dejarlos en la expectación, así que el capitulo permaneció entero.

Esto no pasará siempre, solo cuando haya algún combate importante el capitulo conservará este tipo de extensiones, aunque igual y algunos serán divididos en dos si veo que son demasiado largos.

En fin, estoy exhausto de escribir, pasemos a los review y terminemos:

Luiz: es bueno saberlo, aunque una pequeña duda, ¿tu lengua madre es el ingles? Lo digo por tu comentario, parece que salió de algún traductor, si es el caso y te es más fácil puedes dejarme el review en ingles, no te preocupes por eso.

Marianobr17: gracias, seguiré esforzándome con la historia. La novela ligera es muy recomendable la verdad, deja todo más claro, especialmente por que en las adaptaciones se suele perder muchos detalles, en este caso aun más ya que el volumen 3 se resumió en un solo capitulo, simplemente se perdió mucho, así que te recomiendo que leas desde el primero para que no te pierdas de nada.

Primordialdragon: gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y no, no sigo el manga, sigo la novela ligera y el anime, claro, también le he dado un vistazo al manga de ambas historias, pero prefiero el anime y las novelas.

Ronaldc v2: Gracias, ciertamente toma mucho lo de las mitologías, claro, la novela de Campione es un gran apoyo para eso, pero si toma lo suyo cuando busco algo extra. Espero te gustara el combate, y si, Issei llegará muy lejos, Vali estará muy feliz.

Horakthy-baraq: Si, llegó el momento del combate. Concuerdo con eso, Erica no piensa ceder el puesto de la numero uno, aun tengo la duda de quien lo recibirá al final, ¿Erica que no esta dispuesta a nada menos o Rias que se muestra tan afectada por todo ese asunto y que es la más cercana a Issei? Estoy muy inclinado a dárselo a Erica la verdad.

Y a tus preguntas: si, cualquier Campione puede con Vali, recuera que los Campione pelean con poderes divinos y Vali no puede absórbelos bien, así que solo tiene su propio poder.

Eso es complicado de responder, el Top 10 no esta bien definido, solo sabemos con certeza los dos primeros lugares, pero eh viso algunas listas y las más realistas tendrían a Fenrir (antes de perder sus poderes) en el lugar 10, a Hades en el 7, Thor en el 6 (de lo que recuerdo, aunque no recuerdo si en la NL se dice el lugar que tiene Fenrir), pero si, ellos pueden con casi cualquiera en el Top 10, más que nada por que un Campione no se limita a la diferencia de poder o habilidad, por ejemplo: en el Volumen 18 se aclara que Luo Hao, la mejor artista marcial en todo el mundo y una de las más poderosas de los Campione, es brutalmente superada e por dioses de guerra y que hay muchos más fuertes que ella, y sin embargo, los ha derrotado a todos, así que no te fijes mucho en eso, los únicos que pueden decir que no son amenazados por los Campione son los dos dioses dragones.

Si, ya es el turno de Athena. Bueno, siendo todo me despido, espero disfrutaras este capitulo.

Guest: Yep, aunque no te creas, el viejo es fuerte, pero al menos lo sacudió un poco.

Leknyn: ¿Un poco de sangre?, creo que en este hay de sobra, traté de aprovechar bien todos los recursos de Issei, espero te gustara el combate.

Antifanboy: La verdad, estaba en la duda de cómo ponerlos, tenia planeada poner a Voban y Luo Hao entre los primeros 10 y al resto antes del 50, pero al final decidí ese orden. Y si, Cao Cao es el más cercano de los usuarios de una [Longinus] al nivel de un Campione, pero solo por el efecto de su lanza, al menos por ahora, cuando lleguemos a los arcos finales de DXD tendré que poner a todos lo usuarios de [Longinus] en el Top 100.

Tienes un punto pero, ¿solo has visto esa relación?, ¿no has contemplado el posible resultado del encuentro entre Cao Cao con su lanza que puede sellar el poder de las mujeres (no que sea tan efectivo en una Campione claro) y Lou Hao cuyas armas favoritas son las lanzas? ¿O de la posible aparición especial de cierto héroe enmascarado de Estados Unidos en el programa de cierta Maou? Hay muchos paralelismos a explotar en ambas historias, créeme que pienso aprovecharlos mucho.

ReyEvolution: Gracias, es bueno ver que te gusto, y la verdad solo fue cuestión de mover un par de detalles para que la integración fuera fácil, siendo ambas historias tan similares no es tan complicado, no desde mi punto de vista al menos.

Claro que no exageras, son asesinos de dioses mínimo deben de compararse a un dios, por ejemplo, ¿vez la autoridad de Voban para crear tormentas? Si se enfoca puede hacer una tormenta que abarque un país entero. Espero haberla hecho realista considerando eso.

No, en poder no es mayor Issei, si, tiene una [Longinus], pero si Godou no podía usar libremente autoridades como el ave de caza por no estar acostumbrado, Issei no podía tenerlo más fácil, además, Voban también tiene un nivel de poder brutal.

En fin, espero este capitulo te gustara también, te veo luego.

Guest: No es la lanza, es un hechizo de alquimia de alto nivel, como el que usó aquí que referencia a Excalibur, pero su espada y su lanza sigue siendo la misma, Cuore di Leone.

Bien, siendo todo, me despido. Hasta luego.


	6. ¿Algo de paz?

Hola a todos, la es el momento del capitulo 6, ¿Listos para otro combate brutal entre dioses y campioni? Pues toca esperar porque este es más del tipo Naruto (relleno), no puedo hacer un fic con puros combates épicos después de todo, bueno, puedo y no tengo problemas en pensar todas las batallas, pero tengo que poner algo de desarrollo, especialmente con Yuri que es parte del harem pero que apenas y ha interactuado con Issei.

Pero no se preocupen, ya llegó el turno de Athena, o bueno, llegará en el siguiente capitulo, creo…

Por cierto, por lo visto muchos tienen dudas de quienes están en el harem, así que lo aclarare aquí: El harem está dividido en 2 partes, por así decirlo:

La primera parte es la más obvia, la de DXD, y solo abarca a lo que es canon: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kunou, Koneko, Kuroka y Elmenhilde (con quienes sé que Issei tiene hijos en el spin off), aunque claro, está la posibilidad (casi certeza) de incluir a Le Fay ya que es un personaje que tienen un potencial muy alto para la historia y en el canon tiene muchas oportunidades de formar parte del harem de Issei (no sé si también ella tuvo un hijo con él, hasta donde sé no se ha dicho nada de eso), cualquier personaje que sea parte del canon está en la lista 100% seguro.

La segunda parte abarca a las chicas de Campione!: Erica, Yuri, Liliana y Ena, con posibilidades de que Hikari, la hermana menor de Yuri, se una al harem en un futuro. Tal vez sean pocas de Campione! Pero en conjunto no son pocas, son 15 seguras por el canon y unas dos posibles más, costará lo suyo escribir tantas y tratar de que todas tengan su papel y una personalidad apropiada y lo menos plana posible.

Aunque ya lo había dicho antes, muchos se podrían preguntar, ¿y qué hay de otros personajes como Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue (la verdad no estoy seguro de donde salió tanto interés por este personaje, la gran mayoría de las historias de DXD la incluyeron prácticamente de la nada, solo por que si, yo inclusive creí en un inicio que era un personaje inventado por alguien, hasta que apareció en otras tantas historias más y ahí descubrí que existe), Luo Hao y otras más? Bueno, retomo lo que dije antes "cualquier personaje que sea parte del canon está en la lista 100% seguro", es decir, las que no son canon como las que mencioné (hasta la fecha al menos) están prácticamente fuera de la cuestión.

La única forma en que cualquier otra que no sea canon se una a la lista sería si yo considero que es necesario para la historia, y francamente no veo sentido ni razón lógica o coherente para integrar a Gabriel, a Serafall y demás, de momento al menos, quien sabe si sobre la marcha se termina prestando para integrarlas o alguna se volviera canon en DXD, viendo que Campione! ya está por terminar no considero posible que se una otra más de esa serie pero quien sabe, y de ser el caso, aclaro de una vez que el numero máximo de integrantes al harem es de 20, no más.

Bueno, aclarado el punto, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

[Seres sellados en SG]

 **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG)]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y canticos-**

 ** _Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales]_**

 ** _(Lugares, momento)_**

(N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Algo de paz?**

-Ise-san, ¿algo está mal?, no has tocado tu comida- preguntó preocupada Asia.

-Ah, no, todo está bien Asia, solo pensaba un poco- negó algo nervioso el castaño antes de llevarse algo d comida a la boca –esta delicioso como siempre- aseguró con una sonrisa haciendo que la ex monja sonriera contenta, siendo ella quien le había preparado el bentō del día.

Actualmente se encontraban desayunando en la hora del receso y, por insistencia de Erica, lo hacían sobre unas mantas en una de las múltiples áreas verdes de la escuela.

Ya eran varios días en los que ellos habían comido de esta forma, y siendo que esto se esparció rápidamente por toda la escuela (que la "bestia pervertida" desayunara sobre una manta bajo los árboles y acompañado por 5 de las más lindas y hermosas chicas de segundo que justo estaban en su salón de clases no pasaba desapercibido), desde el segundo día de esta nueva "tradición" se habían unido al grupo el resto del club de ocultismo.

Actualmente, en la manta al centro (y la más grande de todas), estaba Issei con Erica a su derecha (lo normal, no importaba cuán rápido trataran de moverse Rias o Akeno, Erica siempre estaba sentada ahí en cuanto ellas llegaban y solo les quedaba disputarse el restante), Rias a su izquierda (hoy ganó ella) y Koneko sentada en "su lugar", que no era otro que las piernas cruzadas del Campione.

En frente suyo estaba Akeno, a la derecha de ella estaba Asia la cual estaba junto a Xenovia, Irina y Kiryuu formando un cuadrado. A la izquierda de la morena estaba una retacada Yuri que se mantenía en un perfecto seiza tranquilamente. En otra manta más pequeña al costado estaban Kiba y Gasper.

Para cualquiera eso resultaría en una comida amena entre amigos, pero la verdad es que no lo era. Claro, dejando de lado a los chicos y al trio de la iglesia más la pervertida que charlaban con normalidad entre ellos, y a Koneko y Yuri que se mantenían impasibles en su lugar mientras comían.

No, el problema EN EL GRUPO eran Rias, Akeno y Erica.

Rias no paraba de mandarle miradas fulminantes a Erica. Akeno, aunque mantenía su sonrisa cordial de costumbre, le dirigía a la espadachina miradas muy filosas en ocasiones, pero Erica simplemente respondía inflando el pecho, orgullosa, sin interrumpir su comida.

Ocasionalmente Erica se recostaba en el costado de Issei tratando de no terminar encima de Koneko (algo le decía que no debía meterse con la nekomata cuando estuviera en "su lugar", además no era tan divertido molestarla en comparación a Rias y Akeno), lo que provocaba que en ocasiones como esta Rias jalara del brazo opuesto al castaño y se abrazara a este con una expresión de molestia bastante linda que Issei en verdad agradecía ver, ya que Rias rara vez actuaba como una chica normal de su edad. Akeno por su parte abría peligrosamente los ojos y diría un par de palabras que, pese a ser educadas, tenían toda la pinta de ser una amenaza o un ataque verbal.

Cuando Akeno era la que estaba a su izquierda ella tomaba su brazo entre sus pechos y lo alimentaba con sus propios palillos invitándolo con un cariñoso "di aaah". Rias por su parte fulminaba furiosa a ambas dado su naturaleza más tímida, especialmente cuando estaban en público.

El resto parecía "indiferente" a esto la mayoría de las veces, pero ocasionalmente Yuri miraría esto con desapruebo y los reprendería (por alguna razón que él no entendía siempre incluía a Issei en su regaño), mientras que Asia, Irina y Xenovia mirarían con algo de anhelo, dejando en claro que ellas querían estar al lado del castaño al menos una vez.

Aunque claro, esto aun era bastante soportable para Issei, el verdadero problema era el resto.

Alejados de ellos por 10 metros, estaban una gran cantidad de alumnos divididos por géneros, todos sobre mantas, rodeándolos por completo, comiendo y fulminando al grupo del centro. Los hombres mirarían con profunda envidia al Campione. Las mujeres lo miraban con ira y molestia en los momentos que no miraran a Kiba con anhelo o a alguna de las chicas con admiración. La única excepción al inicio era Kiryuu que miraba esto interesada y divertida, antes de que Asia y compañía la invitaran a sentarse con ellos.

- _Me pregunto si volveré a poder pasar la hora del desayuno sin temer por mi vida…_ \- pensó algo deprimido tomando té helado de una taza. Apenas terminó de beber su contenido notó como Yuri ya tenia en sus manos un termo y le servía más té con un movimiento fluido y casual –ah, gracias Yuri-san-.

-No se preocupe Issei-san, es un placer- respondió ella formalmente con una tenue sonrisa. El efecto fue inmediato.

-¡Es atendido por una perfecta yamato nadeshiko!-

-¡Maldito bastardo, rodeado de tantas chicas lindas que lo atiendan!-.

-¡Hacer a Yuri-san atenderlo, maldita bestia!-.

Issei tragó duro ante la furiosa reacción de los alumnos que los rodeaban.

- _Esto no va a mejorar_ -.

[Quien sabe, puede que se lleguen a acostumbrar y ya no te tengas que preocupar por que te ataquen, aunque claro, no es como si alguno de ellos fuera un peligro para ti]

Estando de acuerdo con Draig en eso y no teniendo otra opción, Issei suspiró y volvió a su comida, poco antes de que Erica se reclinara en él despertando la furia de Rias y Akeno que actuaron como correspondía.

Un almuerzo más en el día a día del séptimo Campione.

 **(Un par de horas después, zonas deportivas de la escuela)**

¡Smack!

-¡Wooaah!- exclamaron sorprendidos todos al ver la bola de beisbol salir del campo.

-Hump, todos los lanzadores son muy débiles- se quejó Erica dejando caer un bate antes de caminar tranquilamente por las cuatro bases.

Era la hora de educación física, y no encontrando interesante permanecer junto al resto de las mujeres de su salón, Erica se había unido a los chicos en sus ejercicios.

Actualmente vestida con el uniforme deportivo femenino usando unos shorts en lugar de los bloomer que normalmente usaba el cuerpo femenino, para decepción de los hombres presentes. Esto había levantado curiosidad entre las chicas mientras se cambiaban, ya que pese a su actitud tan abierta usaba algo menos revelador, o en palabras de pervertiros, "erótico".

Incapaces de contenerse, varias le preguntaron sus razones a ella y a Yuri, quien igualmente había escogido los shorts por sobre los bloomer. La castaña había respondido: "esa ropa es demasiado reveladora y seria indecoroso que la vistiera, además, los shorts me parecen mucho más cómodos, especialmente por que no atrae miradas indiscretas", varias concordaron con eso y decidieron comprar un short para reemplazar el bloomer, ciertamente era bastante incomodo hacer los calentamientos con los bloomers ante la vista de los chicos.

Pero la respuesta de Erica fue distinta, mucho más, "comprometedora": "Se bien que muchos en Japón consideran ese uniforme como erótico, y es por eso que no lo usaré. El único hombre que tiene derecho a verme con algo así o más erótico es Ise, no permitiré que algún otro vea tan fácilmente algo que le pertenece a él".

Sobra decir que eso desató un escandalo en los vestidores de chicas, o el caos que provocará en los chicos cuando Kiryuu lo diga en media clase al día siguiente.

-¿Ya me toca batear a mi?- preguntó Xenovia acercándose a la base y tomando el bate, sacando de su estupor a los jugadores.

Xenovia había seguido a la rubia ya que también quería un reto algo mayor e Irina siguió a la peli azul, solo que los chicos las subestimaron por completo y, aunque aceptaron, ninguno se las tomó enserio, el lanzador mismo fue suave con Erica, no esperando que esta bateara con tal fuerza y técnica que anotara un homerun al primer intento.

-¡Increíble!- gritaron las chicas emocionadas -¡Derroten a los chicos, Erica-san, Xenovia-san, Irina-san!-.

Issei suspiró viendo esto sin mostrarse muy alterado, al contrario de Matsuda y Motohama que se mantenían a su lado, boquiabiertos y con los brazos caídos.

-Issei-san- el Campione se giró hacia quien lo había llamado, topándose con Yuri y Asia que se acercaban a él.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el curioso.

Antes de contestar, Yuri se inclinó un poco y cubrió levemente sus labios con una mano –disculpe, pero, ¿Erica no estará usando magia verdad?- preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo creo, no siento nada, además, a ella le gusta ir limpio en este tipo de cosas- negó el viendo como Xenovia repetía al hazaña de la rubia y le pasaba el bate a Irina antes de trotar por las bases.

-Ya veo- Yuri lo miró por unos instantes antes de volver la vista al campo, justo a tiempo para ver como Irina golpeaba la bola con fuerza pero sin sacarla del campo antes de correr a una velocidad aun considerable como humana por las bases –pero, esas tres me dan algo de envidia-.

-¿Envidia?-.

-Si, nunca fui buena con los deportes, de hecho, presumo de tener una resistencia menor al promedio-.

-Ah, ¿también tu, Yuri-san?- preguntó Asia mirándola levemente animada, contenta de encontrar a alguien en una situación similar.

-Jeje, eso es algo raro de lo que presumir o alegrarse-.

-¡Mou, Ise-san, no te rías!- se quejó lindamente Asia con un puchero.

-Cierto, es cruel reírse de eso- aportó Yuri con las mejillas algo rojas y el seño algo fruncido.

Issei las miró por unos instantes con una tenue sonrisa divertida antes de que las expresiones de ambas se relajaran y se rieran junto al Campione.

-¿Ora?, ¿Coqueteando en medio de clases?- preguntó Kiryuu acercándose con una expresión burlesca y pervertida.

Eso hiso reaccionar a los dos pervertidos que se giraron furiosos contra su amigo.

-¡Hey Ise!- sin embargo, antes de que pudieran contestar o siquiera reaccionar, Erica lo llamó desde la cancha -¡quiero un reto mayor! ¡¿Tu jugaste un poco en la secundaria no?! ¡Ven y lanza unas bolas!-.

-¿Issei-san jugó en la secundaria?- preguntó curiosa Yuri.

-Solo por un partido, necesitaban un reemplazo y mi padre era amigo del entrenador de aquella vez, el me convenció para apoyar al equipo- explicó rascándose la nuca, apenado ante la súbita atención que todo su salón le daba.

-Recuerdo ese partido, no jugaste mal, aunque no es como si fueras una súper estrella- comentó Motohama cruzándose de brazos con Matsuda asintiendo a su lado.

-No lo sabia- comentó sorprendida Asia.

-¿ho?, Asia no lo sabia, pero, Erica, quien lo conoce por menos tiempo, parece estar muy informada- comentó astutamente Kiryuu ajustándose las gafas.

-Vamos, es normal que sepa todo de mi pareja- contestó indiferentemente Erica volviendo a levantar la ira de muchas personas –como sea, eso no importa ahora, ven Ise, lanza un par de bolas-.

La verdad Issei estaba tentado a negarse, pero queriendo huir de la ira de sus amigos ingresó al campo rápidamente y le quitó el guante al lanzador sin miramientos.

Recibiendo la bola de un compañero, la miró unos instantes.

- _Draig, ¿Qué tanta fuerza tengo ahora?_ -.

[Yo diría que estas entre un [Peón] y una [Torre] de rango medio, más inclinado a la fuerza del [Peón, claro, sin usar ninguna autoridad]

- _Entiendo, entonces mi fuerza es mucho mayor a cuando era demonio_ \- pensó, la idea de que su fuerza como demonio fuera mayor a la media nunca pasó por su mente-¡Bien!- exclamó cuando Erica se puso en posición. Con una técnica notable pero no fuera de lo normal, Issei lanzó la bola con apenas algo de fuerza, sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que la bola saliera a buena velocidad contra Erica, quien sin pestañear volvió a hacer un homerun.

-¡¿Qué fue eso Ise?!- reclamó molesta Erica, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos -¡¿Por qué te contuviste?! ¡Si quisiera tiros tan débiles no te habría llamado!-.

Muchos la miraron incrédulos por eso, principalmente los que jugaban beisbol con regularidad, quienes podían decir que el lanzamiento del castaño había sido bastante bueno, con buena técnica y bastante veloz.

-Bueno…- empezó rascándose la nuca, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues Erica había lanzado otra bola en su dirección.

-¡No soy tan frágil como para que necesites contenerte!, ¡lánzala con fuerza!- exigió volviéndose a poner en posición, una llama de competencia ardiendo en sus ojos.

Issei atrapó la bola y se preparó para lanzar, sintiendo algo de pena por lo que dijo Erica y, a la vez, algo de emoción. Nadie notó como sus ojos color miel se intensificaron un poco, tomando una coloración algo más dorada pero apenas notable. Draig por su parte sintió muy claramente como la sangre del castaño se aceleraba un poco mientras un instinto que él conocía muy bien se apoderaba del campione, el instinto de competir con alguien fuerte, el instinto de buscar la victoria, el instinto de demostrar su fuerza.

En esta ocasión dejo de contenerse tanto, aunque no consideró que necesitara lanzarla con todo lo que tenia. La bola nuevamente atravesó el aire, pero a una velocidad mucho mayor a la anterior, pasó por delante del bate abanicado por Erica quien fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo e impactó con fuerza en el guante del receptor.

-Mucho mejor- comentó en respuesta Erica con una sonrisa satisfecha, no notando como el resto estaban mudos de la sorpresa ni como el receptor dejó caer la bola con una expresión de incredulidad oculta por la mascarilla que llevaba, sin embargo, se recuperó tan rápido como pudo, tomó la bola y la lanzó hacia Issei, quien la atrapó sin problemas.

Nuevamente Issei tomó posición y lanzó con fuerza, solo que esta vez Erica fue capaz de conectar un buen golpe algo por debajo de la bola por lo que esta salió disparada por los cielos, ascendiendo muy verticalmente.

Sin embargo, Issei ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Para cuando todos notaron que se había movido, él ya se había detenido y atrapado la bola antes de que tocara el suelo, Erica estaba fuera.

-Perfecto- comentó Erica satisfecha mientras le pasaba a Xenovia el bate y se alejaba de la zona de bateo.

-¡Sigo yo Issei, tampoco te contengas conmigo!- exclamó Xenovia emocionada. Issei asintió con una sonrisa competitiva.

Tras eso, jugó durante el resto de la clase tanto como lanzador como bateador. El resultado, su equipo logró muchas carreras mientras que el opuesto no logró anotar ni una sola más. Al final de la clase el profesor le pidió con bastante insistencia que entrara al equipo de beisbol, pero el castaño lo rechazó al ya estar en el Club de Ocultismo.

Instantes después, mientras volvía a ponerse el uniforme normal, discutió un poco con Draig.

- _Entonces, ¿mis instintos me afectaron?, ¿Cómo en mi combate contra Voban?_ -.

[Algo por el estilo, solo que mucho más leve. Recuerda compañero, los dragones somos orgullosos, buscamos dejar en claro nuestro poder y nuestro lugar sobre los demás, y de todas tus autoridades, la que está más "compenetrada" contigo es de un dios de la victoria, me atrevo a decir que de ahora en adelante, buscaras el primer lugar en toda competición a la que entres]

- _Eso es, ¿malo no?, si mis instintos me afectan en algo tan simple como un juego amistoso…_ -.

[En algo mucho más serio seria mucho peor, tendremos que solucionarlo]

- _¿Cómo?_ -.

[Simple, tendrás que desarrollar algo, una virtud de la que prácticamente careces por completo: autocontrol]

- _¡Hey!_ -.

[No puedes negarlo y lo sabes, el punto es que necesitas fortaleza mental, eso también ayudará a facilitar el uso de [Fake Reality, sin mencionar que es prácticamente lo único que puedes entrenar ahora, bueno, eso y magia]

Mordiéndose la lengua, Issei asintió a lo dicho por su compañero, especialmente por lo último.

Ser un campione era una seña clara de que se es extremadamente poderoso y con pocos limites, era también un pase directo a la lista de los 100 más poderosos del mundo, pero hay un pequeño detalle, uno que consideraba era muy molesto: el entrenamiento de sus autoridades era inútil.

No importa cuanto entrene con cualquiera de sus autoridades, [Persian Warlord, [King of the Storm, [Fake Reality] o [Hunters of Astros, simplemente no mejoraría, no serian más fáciles de usar, no serian más fuertes, no serian mas eficientes, su cuerpo ni si quiera se acostumbraría a las que le dan una gran carga como [King of the Storm] o [Persian Warlord: Bird of Prey].

Solo podía mejorar sus habilidades por medio de combates a muerte contra seres como mínimo de su nivel, es decir, contra dioses u otros campioni, y mientras más dura sea la batalla más mejoraría. De hecho, su poder había aumentado bastante tras su combate contra Voban, al igual que su lugar en el TOP 100 ya que pasó de ser el 85 a ser el 79 según Azazel.

(N/a: Campioni, es campione en plural, despídanse de "campiones")

Se podría decir que la única autoridad que puede "mejorar" por entrenamiento estándar era [Fake Reality, aunque la verdad no era entrenamiento propiamente dicho, solo puede obtener conocimientos para que su autoridad no tenga que cubrir su ignorancia como pasó la primera vez que la usó. La mejora de su fortaleza mental que Draig sugiere solo impedirá que sus instintos interfieran con su uso, como pasó durante su combate contra Voban.

Esto normalmente no seria un problema muy grave para él, si no fuera por que este efecto se propagó a su [Booster Gear].

Aparentemente, cuando renació como un Campione su [Sacred Gear] pasó a ser también considerado como una autoridad además de un arma/equipamiento. Por lo visto Pandora decidió que era la mejor forma de actuar siendo que Draig fue adorado en el pasado.

(N/a: les contaré un poco de eso ya que me parece muy interesante "La leyenda de Draig Goch dicta que un dragón rojo combatió contra un dragón blanco que se dice era la encarnación del mal, de tal forma que fueron atrapados bajo tierra por los humanos en un intento de detener la destrucción que causaban, pero pasaron los siglos y seguían peleando, causando temblores que amenazaban con destruir el castillo construido sobre ellos. El entonces rey, Gwrtheyrn, solicitó a Merlín un consejo y esté sugirió liberarlos para que pudieran continuar con su combate, resultando en la victoria del dragón rojo. Fue tal el impacto de esto en Gales que siglos después, Uther Pendragon tomó al dragón rojo como emblema de su linaje y de su país." Me parece interesante por que nos dice quien ganó entre Draig y Albion en realidad, y por que hace una relación indirecta entre los Pendragon e Issei)

Eso tenia la ventaja de que ahora ya no era posible extraer la [Booster Gear] de él con los procedimientos usados para extraer sacred gears y que aun si pudiera ser extraída de otra forma no le causaría la muerte, tampoco podría ser sellada o alterada con los artefactos actuales de Azazel (Como los anillos que mostró durante la primera reunión), pero en contra medida, su control sobre esta y su [Balance Breaker] tampoco podía mejorar si no era en combate mortal.

Esto lo había limitado a solo dos opciones a mejorar por medio del entrenamiento: la magia, dado que como Campione sus reservas mágicas ahora son inmensas y extremadamente densas, y en esgrima, ya que, en palabras de Erica, era una pena que teniendo una espada legendaria como Ascalon no la usara como corresponde, como un arma cortante en lugar de una fuente de propiedades sacras y Dragon Slayer.

Aunque Erica ya había empezado con las lecciones de esgrima, no la había tomado verdaderamente en serio en pos de aprender algo de magia de runas con Rossweisse para aprovechar sus nuevas reservas mágicas, especialmente por que, aunque la magia normal es inútil contra dioses desencadenados y otros campioni, seguía siendo útil contra cualquier otro tipo de ser y con eso le seria más fácil aun usar ilusiones reales que incluyeran runas como las que usó para detener a Erica y el resto.

-Ha, _supongo que tienes razón, hablaré con Azazel-sensei sobre eso_ \- concedió mientras volvía a su salón de clases ya vestido con su uniforme normal.

 **(Horas después, residencia Hyoudou, área de entrenamiento subterránea)**

Las chispas volaban por el lugar acompañadas por el chirriante y ensordecedor sonido de las espadas chocando. Erica empuñaba firmemente su amada Cuore di Leone con una sonrisa, bloqueando y desviando las espadas de Kiba.

De pronto, golpeó un tajo descendente del rubio y moviéndose con gracia se alejó de ahí, mientras que Kiba simplemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Instantes después Durandal impactaba con fuerza en el suelo mandando roca por todos lados.

Actualmente seis estaban usando el área de entrenamiento. Por un lado estaban Issei y Asia aprendiendo magia de la valquiria, y algo apartados de ellos estaban los tres espadachines en un encuentro de práctica dos contra uno, ya que ambos demonios querían probar sus habilidades contra Erica, cuyo talento y habilidad fue tal como para recibir el titulo de "Diavolo Rosso" a tan temprana edad.

Xenovia trató de alzar de nuevo su espada, pero antes de si quiera poder levantarla un centímetro Erica la pateó con fuerza en el abdomen, mandándola algunos metros hacia atrás hasta que finalmente frenó derrapando un poco.

-Vamos, ¿esa es toda la velocidad de los demonios tipo [Knight]?- preguntó Erica tranquila antes de volver a chocar espadas con Kiba quien atacaba a toda velocidad, pero Erica se las arreglaba para esquivar, bloquear o desviar sus ataques con aparente facilidad –Esta velocidad no se acerca a la de Lily, y ella es una humana, ¡tienes que esforzarte más!- exclamó al tiempo que empujaba con fuerza la espada de Kiba con la suya, tomándolo por sorpresa y derribándolo de espaldas.

-Esta fuerza, esta velocidad de reacción, es difícil de creer que eres humana, Erica-san- comentó él desde el suelo, mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿En verdad está bien que me veas de esa forma? Allá afuera hay muchos humanos que barrerían el suelo conmigo, ¿sabes?- reprendió ella con una postura relajada.

-¿En serio? El mundo es más grande de lo que creía- comentó Xenovia mientras se acercaba.

-Por su puesto, sin ir más lejos, según las historias de mi tío Sir Salvatore ya era mejor que yo con la espada antes de ascender como rey supremo, aunque era pésimo en la magia-.

-Eso suena muy parecido a Issei, solo que el era más de pelear con los puños- comentó curioso Kiba.

-Te sorprendería saber como eran los campioni cuando eran humanos, todos eran seres que no destacaban de la multitud, sin conocimientos de lo sobrenatural, sin talento en la magia, eran las personas que uno menos esperaría se volvieran reyes de la humanidad- dijo Erica mientras volteaba a ver a donde estaba Issei, instantes después su rostro se lleno de miedo y alarma, y antes de que cualquiera de los demonios pudiera decir algo -¡ **Sandalias de Hermes!** \- se alejó de ahí con su magia de salto.

 **(Instantes antes al otro extremo de la sala)**

-Vamos, una vez más- animó Rossweisse.

-¡SI!- exclamó decidida Asia con las palmas extendidas al frente, una linda expresión de concentración ocupaba su rostro. Un círculo mágico color verde con runas nórdicas se formó frente a sus manos -¡ **Vindstrøm**!- del que surgió lo que parecía ser un bumerang hecho de viento considerablemente grande que impactó contra un pilar de roca frente a ella, dejando una marca por el impacto antes de desvanecerse.

-Bien, ya casi llega a la fuerza estándar- aprobó la valquiria con una sonrisa –sigue entrenándolo un poco más y pronto podrás usarlo sin problemas e inclusive lanzar varios a la vez, entonces pasaremos a otros hechizos de viento-.

-¡Si, Rossweisse-sensei!- afirmó Asia, volviendo a realizarlo, esta vez siendo un poco más fuerte.

Mientras la dulce [Bishop] seguía bombardeando aquel blanco de práctica, a unos metros de ambas estaba Issei sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las cejas fruncidas, sosteniendo un pesado libro en nórdico antiguo sobre runas.

Actualmente estaba haciendo dos cosas: una, practicar un hechizo "básico" de lenguaje. Este hechizo permitía al usuario memorizar completamente un idioma en un corto periodo de tiempo. No era tan efectivo como la habilidad de los demonios, pero tenía la ventaja de que también permitía aprender el idioma en lo escrito, y no solo hablarlo. No era precisamente sencillo, pero tampoco complicado, de hecho, era un estándar para todos los magos.

La otra, era justamente memorizar las runas de un hechizo básico de fuego. Había pasado un buen rato tratando de entender lo que ponía el libro hasta que finalmente pudo entender algunas palabras. Aparentemente, la magia de runas se dividía en dos categorías: runas grabadas y runas proyectadas.

Las grabadas eran usadas cuando se buscaba un resultado más estable y duradero así como fácil de usar ya que solo restaba usar algo de magia para activarlas, pero generalmente no eran usadas directamente en combate ya que, como dice su nombre, se debían de grabar, cosa que solía tomar tiempo ya que debían tener ciertas proporciones lo más exactamente posibles. Normalmente son usadas para montar defesas poderosas, fortalecer los objetos en que son grabadas (esto las hacia muy usadas en armas, armaduras y similares) o realizar otras labores como hacer áreas de transporte y otros más.

Las proyectadas eran mucho más usadas en combate por su versatilidad y velocidad de creación. Estas consistían en usar su magia para generar las runas como un círculo mágico cualquiera, justo como el hechizo que Asia estaba practicando.

Claro, cuando se llegaba a un alto nivel de dominio sobre estas se podía usar runas proyectadas para generar estructuras con runas grabadas o grabarlas rápidamente en alguna superficie. Un ejemplo seria los pilares que Issei había usado para frenar a las chicas, que si bien eran ilusiones reales, la forma en que las convocó no difería mucho de un usuario consumado de runas que pudiera usar ambas con exactitud en medio del combate.

En conjunto ambas cosas lo habían tenido muy ocupado por varios minutos, pero finalmente consideró que estaba listo para probarlo.

-Creo que lo tengo- comentó mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie.

-Bien, entonces pruebe atacando el pilar, Issei-dono- habló la valquiria al tiempo que Asia dejaba de practicar y se hacia a un lado, dándole espacio.

-¡Yosh!- exclamó decidido mientras alzaba las manos y dirigía sus palmas al pilar, concentrándose, acumulando una pequeña cantidad de magia, no tomó mucho tiempo para que un circulo mágico de fuego se generara frente a sus palmas, respiró hondo antes de realizar el hechizo -¡ **Ildkule**!-.

Ahora, se suponía que era un hechizo básico de fuego, por lo que solo haría una bola de fuego de un metro de diámetro cuando lograra hacer el hechizo apropiadamente, dos metros a lo mucho. Lo que surgió del círculo fue un bólido de fuego más grande que una camioneta 4x4 que salió a toda velocidad, destruyendo el maltrecho pilar con facilidad y siguió adelante hasta donde entrenaban los espadachines.

Viendo a Erica retirarse apresuradamente de ahí, ambos [Knight] miraron a sus espaldas. Ante la inmensa bola de fuego, ambos se apresuraron a correr tan rápido como podían, alejándose del lugar justo a tiempo.

El hechizo impactó en el suelo con fuerza, generando una explosión de llamas considerable que amenazó con expandirse por casi todo el lugar, pero la valquiria, que finalmente había salido de su sorpresa, se apresuró a levantar una muralla de roca que rodeó la explosión, conteniéndola.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- preguntó alarmado Issei acercándose.

-Estamos bien Issei-kun, no pasó nada- calmó Kiba sacudiéndose algo de polvo y hollín de su ropa.

-Lo siento, se suponía que era un hechizo básico- se disculpó.

-¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado al practicar hechizos?- reprendió Erica acercándose.

-Pero, no use casi magia…-.

-Para ti es poca magia, para nosotros es demasiada, además no importa cuan débil sea el hechizo, si un campione lo hace, el hechizo será incomparable al hecho por un mago normal- repitió ella molesta.

(N/a: Ejemplo, esto se vio en la NL de Campione!, una prima de Godou terminó conociendo a alguien de la agencia mágica de Japón que le enseño un simple hechizo de práctica que solo servía para romper mondadientes, pero cuando Godou lo probó sin apenas intentarlo no rompió los mondadientes, en su lugar rompió a la mitad un árbol frente a la casa de su prima)

-Bueno, no creí que fuera a este nivel- se excusó él rascándose la nuca, apenado.

-Creo que lo mejor será que solo se dedique a aprender sin practicarlos, al menos por ahora, Issei-dono- opinó Rossweisse.

Issei solo suspiró mirando el pesado libro de runas. Pensar que solo lo leería sin poder practicar lo que ponía. Una alarma llamó la atención del castaño. Sacando su celular la desactivó, notando que era mejor irse a su práctica de fortaleza mental.

-Etto, parece que seguiré luego, es hora de las lecciones de auto control, los veo luego- dijo encaminándose a la salida.

 **(Tiempo después)**

Tras caminar un buen tramo, Issei se paró al pie de las escaleras del templo Himejima. Se detuvo unos instantes antes de empezar a ascender por las largas escaleras con un paso tranquilo, disfrutando del ambiente que se sentía con facilidad. Tras unos minutos finalmente llegó a la sima, topándose con la vista de una miko barriendo tranquilamente el lugar.

-Buenas tardes, Yuri-san- llamó cuando llegó a la sima.

-Ah, Issei-san, bienvenido- saludó ella con una leve inclinación y una sonrisa educada – ¿gusta un poco de té antes de empezar?-.

-Gracias, pero mejor lo dejamos para después-.

-Muy bien, por aquí por favor- asintió ella antes de adentrarse al templo seguida por el campione.

Caminaron hasta entrar en una de las estancias del lugar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas dejando como única iluminación la puerta abierta y las velas colocadas a lo largo del lugar. Dentro solo había algunas imágenes sintoístas, incienso y algunos cojines en el suelo, además de las velas.

-Por favor, tome asiento- indicó ella señalando los cojines antes de cerrar la puerta, atenuando aun más la iluminación del lugar.

Asintiendo, se sentó en seiza sobre uno de los cojines. Instantes después ella le imitó quedando frente a frente.

-Bien, dado que hoy es la primera lección, solo meditaremos por un corto tiempo para que se acostumbre, con el tiempo iremos progresando hasta que lleguemos al punto del misogi- explicó ella ganando un asentimiento del campione –muy bien, Issei-san, cierre los ojos, respire profundo, expulse todo pensamiento ajeno a lo que nos concierne ahora, deje que su respiración se vuelva completamente intuitiva, domine y niegue el instinto de moverse con su propia voluntad- indicó ella, y el castaño trató de seguir sus indicaciones lo mejor que podía.

Era muy difícil para él. Antes de que se diera cuenta llegaban a su mente una gran multitud de pensamientos, sobre su situación actual como rey de Japón, su situación entre la alianza, la situación en su casa, en la escuela, en su propia vida personal, simplemente eran muchas cosas que parecían asaltar su mente en cuanto dejaba de pensar.

[Ahora no es tiempo de preocuparse por eso socio, no pienses en nada] aportó Draig.

Asintiendo internamente, Issei hizo lo mejor que pudo por limpiar su mente y centrarse en su meditación.

El tiempo pasó con una lentitud tortuosa para el castaño, al punto que, cuando Yuri le dijo que ya podía parar, resultó ser que apenas había pasado una hora en lugar de las más de cinco que él estimaba.

-Esto será muy duro- se lamentó.

-Es comprensible Issei-san- le animó Yuri mientras lo guiaba al salón de té –vaciar la mente es algo muy difícil para personas con cierta edad, es por eso que siempre nos inician en estas practicas a tierna edad, cuando nuestra mente es más flexible. También es cuestión de práctica, mientras siga haciendo esto todos los días, le puedo asegurar que llegará el momento en que no solo no le costará nada, si no que ni notará el tiempo pasar-.

-Todos los días…- se lamentó él desanimado antes de suspirar y asentir. Esto era clave para lograr un control aceptable sobre si mismo y sobre [Fake Reality, debía seguir adelante sin importar que.

De la nada, los instintos de Issei saltaron y se detuvo justo antes de entrar al salón de té.

-¿Issei-san?- preguntó confundida Yuri al ver como se detenía y le daba la espalda.

Instantes después, un círculo mágico se formó frente a ellos y aparecieron 4 personas.

-Vali, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio pero tranquilo Issei.

Efectivamente, era Vali y su equipo, Arthur, Bikou y Kuroka.

-No te preocupes, solo vine a saludar a mi rival- habló él con emoción contenida en su voz.

-No creo que solo vinieras a eso, no con toda el aura que estas expulsando- respondió Issei.

Ciertamente, Vali estaba haciendo algo de esfuerzo por contener sus ganas de pelear pero aun era bastante palpable, de hecho, Yuri misma estaba extremadamente nerviosa tras el castaño.

-Fufu, también nos detectó antes de que el círculo mágico se proyectara, así que estos son los instintos de los reyes de la humanidad. Ciertamente, tras el combate de Loki y comprender quien verdaderamente es mi rival, ¡apenas y eh podido contener la emoción!- exclamó liberando más aura -¿Lo recuerdas, Hyoudou Issei? Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que, siendo yo un descendiente del Lucifer original y portador del Hakuryuukou, prácticamente un milagro ambulante, era decepcionante que mi rival fuera un mero humano re-encarnado, pero ahora es distinto, ahora, ¡mi rival el uno de los 7 reyes demonios de la humanidad, los asesinos de dioses, y el portador del Sekiryuutei!-.

-Así que viniste a pelear conmigo- dijo con cansancio antes de suspirar –me lo esperaba, de hecho, te tomó más tiempo de lo que creía-.

-La verdad sea dicha, Vali planeaba venir hace varios días- intervino Arthur ajustándose las gafas –pero llegó a nuestros oídos tu encuentro con el Duque Voban, y decidió darte un tiempo de descanso ya que su deseo es pelear contigo en tu mejor condición-.

-Como sea, yo sigo después de él, ¡así que si ganas procura no ser herido de gravedad, Sekiryuutei, no quiero tener que esperar a que te recuperes!- exigió Bikou con una sonrisa emocionada, sosteniendo con fuerza su bo.

-No te preocupes-nya, si termina muy herido yo lo trataré- aseguró Kuroka con voz seductiva y lamiéndose los labios, enviando un temblor por la espalda del campione.

-No voy a pelear aquí, no quiero destruir el templo- aclaró Issei.

-Lo tenemos cubierto- aseguró Vali al tiempo que un circulo mágico aparecía bajo ellos, y otro más bajo los dos castaños.

Por instinto, Issei se giró y rodeó con sus brazos a Yuri, haciendo que soltara un lindo quejido por la sorpresa, antes de que un destello blanco los hiciera cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudieron abrirlos notaron que aun estaban en el templo, o eso parecía en primera instancia, pero el cielo decía otra cosa.

-Es una dimensión de bolsillo para los [Rating Game]- explicó Vali separándose de su equipo –aquí podremos pelear a gusto-.

[Divine Dividing]

[Balance Breaker]

Issei miró al demonio en su armadura antes de volver su vista a la miko en sus brazos, la cual tenía un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Quédate atrás, Yuri-san- pidió él antes de soltarla y avanzar hasta encarar al albino a varios metros de distancia. Si algo tenía seguro, era que simplemente no podía evitar esto, Vali no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que tuviera su pelea.

[Booster Gear]

Sin más, activo su [Sacred Gear].

Vali permaneció en espera del otro lado, esperando a que usara el [Balance Breaker, pero cuando pasó un minuto…

-¿No vas a atacar?-.

… Issei le preguntó confundido, confundiéndolo también a él y su equipo.

-Espero a que llames tu [Balance Breaker]-.

-No lo usaré- aseguró el castaño.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dije que no lo usaré, no lo necesito-.

Vali fue invadido por incredulidad, que luego pasó a ser ira. Él, ¿lo estaba subestimando?

[No te dejes llevar, Vali] intervino Albion [recuerda que ya no es el mismo de antes, es un campione, no puedes confiarte contra él, también, recuerda que el {divide} es casi completamente inefectivo en él por la resistencia agentes externos de los campioni, y que la fuente de su poder es poder divino, algo que no puedes manejar aun, por lo que el {divide} está descartado por completo]

El peli blanco respiró un poco para calmarse – _lo sé-_ aseguró. No era algo que pudiera olvidar. El hecho de que ahora su rival fuera prácticamente inmune a su [Sacred Gear] era una de las cosas que más lo habían emocionado, eso y el enorme poder que ahora tenia.

Enfocó a su rival y trató de identificar sus emociones. No se veía confiado, tampoco parecía que bromeara, sin embargo, se veía seguro de que no necesitaría su [Balance Breaker].

-Te haré cambiar de parecer- dijo generando un circulo mágico frente a él, el cual lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico que voló implacable contra el campione.

Issei no hiso siquiera amago de moverse.

El ataque impactó de lleno, generando una enorme cortina de humo ante la preocupada mirada de Yuri y la confusa de Vali.

-¿Me dio ventaja?- murmuró para si mismo.

[No, aunque te las dije hace poco, ¿no recuerdas las características de los campioni?]

Al mismo tiempo que Albion lo reprendía, el humo se despejó, dejando ver a Issei completamente intacto.

[La magia normal no funciona en ellos]

-Lo se, pero ese ataque era de mis hechizos más poderosos, y aun así, ¿nada?- masculló antes de entrecerrar los ojos –entonces, ¡¿Qué tal con el poder demoniaco?!- exclamó condensando una enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco en una esfera y lanzándola contra Issei.

Este, consiente que el poder demoniaco era algo más efectivo contra él, levantó el brazo izquierdo, estaba por neutralizarlo con un Dragon-shoot, pero decidió probar su nuevo hechizo con una mayor cantidad de magia a la que usó durante la practica.

-¡ **Ildkule!** \- rápidamente un círculo mágico tan grande como él se generó frente a su mano y de esta salió una enorme bola de fuego, tan grande como la anterior pero mucho más intensa que impactó contra el ataque de Vali, neutralizándose mutuamente y generando una enorme explosión de fuego que casi los consume a todos.

Kuroka reaccionó a tiempo para levantar una barrera sobre ella, Arthur y Bikou, mientras que Vali generó un círculo de protección frene a él.

Cuando el fuego cedió todos vieron como Issei se había movido y estaba abrazando nuevamente a Yuri con sus alas de Drágon rodeando a ambos a modo de protección.

-Lo siento Yuri-san, apenas aprendí ese hechizo y no sabia que tan fuerte podía ser, ¿estas bien?-.

-Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias Issei-san- agradeció ella algo apenada por su posición actual.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Issei la soltó regresó a su lugar de antes guardando sus alas.

Por su parte, la incredulidad había inundado a Vali. Si el castaño no mentía, ese era un ataque que apenas había aprendido, por extensión, debía ser un hechizo básico de fuego, el elemento más fácil de manipular y sin embargo, fue tan devastador. La incredulidad rápidamente paso a ser emoción.

- _Esto, ¡esto es mucho mejor de lo que creía!_ \- pensó emocionado, extendiendo sus alas -¡Ya comprobé lo que quería ver, ahora, empieza la verdadera pelea!- exclamó antes de salir disparado contra Issei, desapareciendo por completo de la vista de Yuri.

Issei nuevamente se quedó quieto por unos instantes, hasta que Vali estaba a mitad de camino de alcanzarlo, listo para golpearlo con fuerza. Entonces actuó.

[BOOST] / [Dividing Gear]

[DIVIDE]

[SWORD]

¡SLASH!

Vali no lo entendía, apenas unos instantes antes estaba volando a toda velocidad contra Issei, dispuesto a golearlo con todo, ¿Cómo es que había terminado estrellándose contra la pared de un edificio del templo falso? ¿Por qué su armadura estaba destruida? ¿Cómo es que se hizo un horrible y profundo corte que iba desde su cintura izquierda hasta su hombro derecho que ardía de forma que apenas y podía evitar gritar de dolor?

Por su parte, el campione miraba serio a su "rival destinado", para él todo estaba claro.

Cargando un incremento al tiempo que convocaba su guantelete derecho, Issei dio un paso al frente, ladeando su cuerpo, apuntando al alvino con su mano derecha. Cuando el demonio estaba a pocos metros accionó su guantelete, tomando una gran cantidad de poder de su oponente.

Vali, al perder de golpe casi la mitad de su poder, siendo también algo que nunca había experimentado, fue sacado de balance tanto que no reaccionó al momento en que Issei había expulsado a Ascalon, la empuñaba con ambas manos y, agachándose y girando sobre si mismo, lo cortó cuando pasó por encima suyo.

Mientras Issei volvía a erguirse por completo tras eso, Vali cayó pesadamente, rodando violentamente por el suelo por su propio impulso, marcando un camino con su sangre mientras que las piezas de la armadura del torso se esparcían por el lugar, hasta que finalmente se topó con aquel muro, parando finalmente pero quedando incrustado en él.

El equipo de Vali observó esto incrédulos. Sabían que los campioni eran fuertes, no por nada estaban entre los 100 más fuertes del mundo, pero Vali no era débil en todo el significado de la palabra, y aun así, ¿fue derribado y herido de gravedad tan fácilmente?

[Tu portador se confió mucho, Albion] habló Draig con molestia desde la [Booster Gear] [Esto no puede ser considerado como una victoria aceptable, esto es una burla hacia mi y mi compañero, sorprendiendo a Issei.

-¿Draig?-.

[Un momento socio, sufrí mucha humillación por todo el asunto del "Dragon Oppai" inclusive del propio Albion, al menos déjame desahogarme un poco] pidió mientras el equipo de Vali se acercaba a su líder, con Kuroka apresurándose a tratar su herida.

Aunque algo inseguro, Issei asintió, dándole permiso a su compañero.

[Gracias. Bien, chico milagro, si no mal recuerdo, cuando conociste a mi compañero, ¿le preguntaste en donde creía que estaba en la escala de poder no?, tu mismo afirmabas que estaría entre el 1000 y el 1500, inclusive aun más abajo. Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿en que posición estas tú?, ¿entre los primeros 1000? ¿500 tal vez? Con tu nivel de poder, no creo que estés entre los primeros 200]

Respirando pesadamente, Vali mantuvo su vista fija en la [Booster Gear, sintiendo como las palabras del dragón rojo le afectaban.

[En aquel tiempo, aunque superabas a mi compañero de forma abismal, él peleó con todo lo que tenía y se las arregló para darte un combate decente, inclusive al final estuviste por ir en serio, aun si no era completamente necesario, pero ahora que las tornas han cambiado y eres tú el que es débil, ¿te atreves a venir y atacar sin tomártelo enserio? ¿En verdad creíste que tu poder normal podría compararse al de mi compañero? Si quisieras tener una oportunidad de siquiera herirlo como el te hirió en el primer combate que tuvieron, como mínimo tendrías que haber usado el {Juggernaut Drive}]

[¿Lo entiendes? Si tu, como descendiente del Maou original y portador de Albion puedes ser considerado un "milagro", entonces mi compañero, que es mi portador y un Campione, fácilmente podría ser considerado como "la segunda venida de Dios"]

(N/a: por más irónico que suene eso último, fue lo único que se me ocurrió que, tomando el catolicismo de base comparativa, estuviera por encima de un milagro por una gran diferencia)

Vali no dijo nada mientras se erguía con la ayuda de Arthur con su [Divine Dividing] desactivada por completo. Ciertamente estaba apenado, no solo por perder de esa forma, si no por no ir con todo contra a su rival destinado aun cuando este lo había hecho la primera vez que pelearon y que la situación era la opuesta.

-Veo que llegué tarde- una nueva voz provocó que todos se giraran, topándose con Azazel que surgía de entre los arboles con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Azazel-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Amakasu me llamó, me dijo que un grupo que irradiaba poder y entre los que estaba un joven de cabellos blancos apareció aquí buscando pelear contigo y que desaparecieron en un circulo mágico. Vine lo más rápido que pude para tratar de detener la pelea, pero fue muy difícil entrar aquí- se explicó.

-No era necesario que vinieras, no pude hacer nada contra él, no creo que todo mi equipo pudiera hacer algo contra él- masculló Vali.

-No te equivoques, no vine a ayudarlo, venia a evitar que hicieras una tontería- respondió el cadre sorprendiendo a todos –escucha Vali, enfrentarte a un Campione sin estar entre los primeros 100 es un suicidio absoluto, ¿entiendes? Inclusive los que están en los primeros 100 generalmente solo tienen la oportunidad de escapar con vida, es conocimiento general, diablos, inclusive la mayoría de los primeros 10 están renuentes a enfrentar a cualquiera de los campioni, pero supuse que simplemente no podrías evitarlo, ya que uno de los campioni es justamente tu rival destinado, y veo que estaba en lo cierto-.

Vali no dijo nada, solo les dio la espalda y avanzó un par de pasos, antes de detenerse y ver al castaño por sobre su hombro –la próxima vez, me redimiré dándote una batalla como se debe, Hyoudou Issei-.

El Campioni solo lo miró serio, antes de asentir.

Con esto, Vali siguió con su camino, siendo rápidamente seguido por el resto de su equipo mientras un círculo mágico aparecía bajo ellos. Pero antes de que desaparecieran, Kuroka se dio la vuelta para ver al castaño y le guiño el ojo mientras se inclinaba un poco, dejándole ver una buena porción de sus pechos.

Issei miró esto sonrojado y emocionado, hasta que sintió a Yuri acercándose a ellos con una expresión que mostraba una mescla de alivio (por la pelea) y molestia (por lo de Kuroka). Cuando llegó con ellos un círculo mágico apareció y los regresó al templo Himejima, y por el tono anaranjado del cielo, ya había pasado un buen rato.

-Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, los veo en clases- se despidió Azazel moviendo una mano mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Ha, eso fue…- suspiró el campione sin saber que decir, ¿cansado?, ¿decepcionante? No lo sabía con certeza, desactivando su Sacred Gear, el castaño se giró a la miko -¿aun puedo tomar algo de té, Yuri-san?- tras el entrenamiento y ese "combate" en verdad necesitaba uno, y el té de Yuri era bastante bueno, tanto como el de Akeno o inclusive más.

-Claro, por aquí Issei-san- asintió ella con una sonrisa ya más calmada mientras lo guiaba al interior del templo.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno, hora de la disculpa, la verdad es que me tardé bastante con un capitulo tan corto, pero la verdad, es que este de aquí me costó mucho escribirlo. Pensar en una interacción apropiada entre los personajes de Campione! y de DXD es bastante complicado, por lo menos en situaciones como esta que es relleno, cuando es parte importante de la historia como los capítulo no es tan complicado, y los combates me salen con una facilidad tremenda, pero sigue siendo necesario hacer algunos como estos de vez en cuando.

Lo que sí, por lo menos por ahora los capítulos van a ser muy cargados de combates y seguiremos enfocados en los eventos de Campione!, esto por que se acerca el primer arco compartido, es decir, el primer arco de ambas sagas que tienen muchas cosas en común y que puedo explotar para que resulte en algo muy interesante, pero antes de poder escribirlo necesito hacer varias cosas, entre las cuales esta integrar a las 5 chicas del harem de Campione!, es decir, que faltan Hikari, Liliana y Ena.

En el próximo capitulo ya se integrará Liliana, o en el siguiente a ese, ya que toca el conflicto contra Athena y lo estoy vislumbrando tan largo que tal vez termine dividiéndolo en dos capítulos. Después está el problema de Ena, y aun estoy tratando de pensar en como integrarla, ya que no puedo hacer lo que pasa en el canon tan fácilmente y como a he dicho en el anime se saltaron muchas cosas, tendré que releer ese tomo, de nuevo.

Es lo malo, como Campione! no es tan escrito aquí en FF la mayoría de los detalles se me olvidan, a diferencia de DXD que es tan escrito y casi todos los fics siguen la historia de una u otra forma, así que la mayoría de los eventos de DXD están muy claros en mi mente.

También, quiero dar un pequeño aviso, y es que en los próximos meses empezaré con un nuevo proyecto. Muchos dirán "¿Otro? Pero sin con 3 historias ya te toma tanto por actualizar" pero la verdad es que no es un proyecto mío propiamente dicho, es un fic que lleva en adopción poco más de dos años, y la verdad me gustó tanto que simplemente no puedo dejarlo abandonado.

La ventaja es, que el original tiene 11 capítulos bastante largos, así que no tengo que escribirlos, lo malo es que está en ingles, así que tengo que traducirlo. También tengo la duda de si podré mantenerlo al nivel en que el autor lo tenia, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para completarlo adecuadamente.

Y Vali, puede que muchos se sorprendan de que lo "hice" tan "débil", pero quiero marcar las diferencias de poder lo mejor posible, lo que es bastante difícil, pero creo que las diferencias que marqué son las apropiadas, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Especialmente los que sigan ambas sagas y puedan comparar más fácilmente las escalas de ambas.

En fin, pasemos a los review y terminemos el día.

Primordialdragon: Si, con Erica en la ecuación, las cosas no podían seguir al ritmo del canon de DXD ni de Campione!, solo podía ir de esta forma que es una fusión apropiada entre el ritmo de ambas, creo yo. Athena, si, las cosas se pondrán interesantes aquí, te lo puedo asegurar.

Ronaldc v2: Si, en la NL de Campione! se habla mucho de los instintos de los Campioni, principalmente en el combate, yo aquí lo amplifiqué un poco más tanto por el hecho de que los dragones también son una masa de instintos y poder andantes, y a que así puedo cambiar la actitud de Issei. La verdad es que me cuesta escribirlo por su actitud pervertida, por eso mismo estaba muy tentado a usar a Godou desde el inicio, pero para que la idea funcionara bien necesitaba usar a Issei y con esto puedo facilitarme el trabajo.

Si, nunca se debe subestimar a un campione, menos aun si ha vivido tanto como Voban. Erica no podía cambiar, y obviamente tanto Liliana como Issei debían de sufrir a sus manos. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu gusto.

ZeroKaien: Gracias, es bueno saber que te gusto. Con Perseo coincido por distintas razones, me muero por escribir el combate contra él, pero contra Metis, la verdad es que aun no estoy seguro de meterla en la historia, en el anime fue relleno completo, en el canon de la NL no apareció para nada y para la historia me conviene más seguir el canon de la NL en este aspecto, pero igual Metis puede ser una buena enemiga para un relleno.

Horakthy-baraq: No hay problema, cualquier duda que llegues a tener pregunta sin reservas. Y gracias, la verdad es que quería aprovechar todo lo posible el combate entre ambos, así que es satisfactorio saber que gustó esa pelea. Gracias por el Top, la verdad creo que me lo salté por accidente en los tomos de DXD, o el traductor del que los conseguí no tradujo eso, pero gracias a ti ya no tengo que preocuparme por la lista. Y si, hay algunos que pueden compararse con los del Top 10, por ejemplo Midgardsormr, en el mito del Ragnarok, pelea a la par de Thor, y aunque muere, Thor mismo muere poco después por las heridas del combate y el veneno de Midgardsormr.

Lux-kun: Gracias. La verdad es que cuesta lo suyo en algunos momentos, pero con mover un par de detalles la mezcla se vuele bastante sencillo en la mayoría de los casos. Si, aquí ya dejé en claro que tan atrás se quedó Vali, y el harem de Godou será algo difícil por las diferencias entre uno y otro, pero en tanto tenga cuidado creo que lo lograré.

Sobre eso, bueno, no hay dudas de que ama a Rias, pero también Erica es bastante directa, mucho más que cualquiera de DXD, eso sumado a lo que le dijo su alma con el Billingual pues, lo quiera o no, le afectó a Issei. También está la cuestión de los besos, por mucho que Issei se bañe con las chicas de DXD y duerma con ellas desnudos, los besos influyen bastante en las emociones, y Erica lleva la ventaja y por mucho, ella sola lo ha besado más que todas las chicas de DXD hasta ahora.

Pues te diré que Voban aun tenía varios trucos bajo la manga, no lo subestimes para nada. Si, seguiré también lo de DXD, pero de momento necesito meternos mucho con Campione! ya que estamos atrás por unos 4 tomos más o menos, y justo la excursión a Kyoto es el arco compartido. En Campione! también fueron a Kyoto y pasó algo con Sun Wukong, así que te imaginaras que tanto quiero aprovechar eso. En fin, espero que este también te guste.

ReyEvolution: Gracias, es bueno ver que el capitulo llegó a tanto, la verdad es que me esmeré en el, y tenia la duda de si estaba bien, ya que el combate lo escribí en un día, simplemente estaba muy inspirado pero fue muy rápido, es bueno ver que en verdad que no fue apresurado.

Ahora, tus dudas: Vali ya salió y se llevó una derrota vergonzosa, y al inicio aclaré el harem. Con Cao Cao, pues, aunque de los portadores de Longinus es el más cercano al nivel de los campioni, no esperaría la gran cosa del combate entre él e Issei, más bien esperaría la interacción que tendrá con cierta persona, ya veras quien.

Espero este capitulo te guste, hasta el próximo.

Miguelzero24: gracias, espero que este también. Para el siguiente arco falta un poco más, y con Dead Zone pues, actualicé hace como un mes y espero que el siguiente esté en dos semanas.

Leknyn: Jeje, te tocará esperar un poco más para saber de esa autoridad, al menos por mi fic, pero siempre está la opción de ver una wiki o de leer la NL, te recomendó la última para lidiar con el aburrimiento, créeme que no te arrepentirás si la lees, y no pienso seguir el canon de ambas sagas al pie de la letra, así que no te preocupes por spoilers.

god of hope: Gracias, la verdad es que quería hacer un combate destacable, me alegra haberlo logrado. Y las encarnaciones de Verethragna solo las puede usar una vez como en el canon, pero puede cambiar una vez el blanco de la espada, eso es lo que hizo aquí.

Créeme, necesité lavarme mucho las manos después de escribir esas palabras.

Jeje, Bad Boys tiene muchas escenas geniales, el hacker de la primera, o el final de ambos "¡así es como conducirás a partir de ahora!" y "¡Así es como dispararás a partir de ahora!".

Por cierto, ya leí tu nuevo proyecto, el crossover de Pokémon y DXD, y la verdad es que me encantó, espero ver el siguiente capitulo, sigue así.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima chicos.


	7. De regreso a Italia

Buenas lectores, ya llegó la hora del siguiente capítulo, eh imagino que saben lo que sigue, ¡Hora de la nueva loli!

Bueno, antes que nada, prepárense, este será un capitulo muy cargado de sorpresas para ustedes, especialmente al final, antes de volver a Kuoh y usar alguna de las historias de relleno de DXD para equilibrar un poco la balanza, después de todo el arco serio que sigue al próximo relleno es de Campione!, la aparición de Ena, para finalmente pasar a un arco serio de DXD, el viaje a Kyoto, estamos viendo mucho de una sola serie.

Por cierto, una aclaración de mis comentarios del capítulo anterior, en Campione! no fueron a Kyoto, fueron a Nikkō (más al norte de Kyoto como por 500 km. Dependiendo de la ruta), me confundí por lo típico del viaje a Kyoto en los animes en general y por qué llevaba mucho tiempo sin leer los volúmene de Campione!, pero bueno, eso no altera (mucho) mis planes, inclusive hasta me los facilita un poco.

Por cierto, para este capítulo tal vez quieran tener google a la mano para ubicar mejor las locaciones que se mencionaran, ya sea que les dé curiosidad o quieran ver como son los lugares ya que todos son existentes. En fin, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG)]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y canticos- / -** _ **Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales]**_

 _ **(Lugares, momento) /**_ (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 7: De regreso a Italia.**

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad en la academia Kuoh, con todos los alumnos atendiendo las lecciones de sus profesores, o bueno, la mayoría de los alumnos…

-… _¡Por cuanto tiempo van a seguir así!_ -

…el rey de Japón luchaba por poner atención, pero ante al constante y muy pesado deseo de muerte que irradiaba de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes masculinos de su salón, simplemente no podía centrarse.

- _¡Maldita sea Kiryuu! ¡Porque no podías quedarte callada! -_.

 **(Flash back, el día anterior)**

-¡Hey Motohama, Issei, miren lo que tengo!- exclamó emocionado el calvo mostrándoles el estuche de un nuevo juego antes de que llegara el siguiente maestro.

-¡Ese es…!- con el mismo sentimiento, ambos respiraron pesadamente con los ojos fijos en el estuche.

-¡Si, es el nuevo eroge, Harumade Kururu!- afirmó Matsuda levantando el juego en lo alto como si fuera el santo grial.

(N/a: Por si se lo preguntan, si, es un eroge real, ¿es bueno? Ni idea, busque una lista y este fue el que me pareció mejor para estos tres con su sueño de "Ser el rey Harem")

Mientras esos 3 festejaban, el resto del salón los observaban fijamente, los hombres con pena, la mayoría de las mujeres con asco, Irina molesta (con Issei), Kiryuu con su sonrisa de siempre, Yuri confundida y en cuanto a Asia y Xenovia, ellas actuaban con normalidad aunque se veían algo decepcionadas con Issei. Erica no estaba en esos momentos.

-Mou, Issei-san, si querías ver algo como eso, podías haberme preguntado- musitó muy bajo la rubia, tanto que solo Xenovia que estaba a su lado asintió en concordancia.

-Esos tres nunca cambian- comentó la pervertida de gafas.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué es un eroge?- preguntó confundida Yuri.

-¿Oh? ¿No sabes?- con una sonrisa traviesa, Kiryuu se acercó a la miko y le susurró al oído por unos instantes.

Yuri asintió un par de veces antes de que la pervertida se alejara, permaneciendo un rato en su lugar tras eso, inmóvil y sin reacción alguna, hasta que su rostro explotó en rojo en un instante.

-¡¿Co-como pu-pueden traer algo así a la escuela?!- exclamó molesta, muy molesta.

Ese grito llamó la atención de todos por lo que todos se fijaron en la roja castaña que tenia una expresión de seria ira en la cara.

-¡Hyoudou-san! ¡No puedo creer que, no solo juegue algo tan obsceno, si no que lo traiga a la escuela y lo muestre tan abiertamente!- reprendió acercándose al trio pervertido con paso firme.

-¡N-no, espera, no es mío!- trató de defenderse espantado con los otros dos temblando tras el.

Parecían tres pobres demonios a punto de sufrir la ira de una Yakshini.

(N/a: Yakshini, es la versión femenina de Rakshasa, y un Rakshasa es un rey demonio de la mitología hindú, de hecho, en Asia a los campioni se les llama como Rakshasa, la propia Yuri suele referirse así de Godou en la NL. Es un dato curioso de las novelas que quise traer ya que es como una indirecta de que Yuri es una apropiada pareja para Godou, o Issei en este caso).

-¡aun si no es de usted, podría actuar con más conciencia!- replicó implacable antes de seguir con su sermón, que aunque estaba completamente enfocada en el castaño, los otros dos podían sentir la presión, como si ellos mismos estuvieran siendo regañados.

-¿Are? ¿No están muy emocionados por aquí?- preguntó Erica ingresando al salón con una lata de capuchino frio en la mano, notando como la miko reprendía seriamente a Issei -¿Qué pasó?-.

-Esos tres se emocionaron por un juego pervertido- explicó Kiryuu con tranquilidad.

-¿Es así?- con un suspiro, Erica se acercó al centro de atención que eran los dos castaños, e interrumpiendo el sermón de Yuri, habló –honestamente, Ise, ¿tanto te emociona un simple juego erótico? No tienes necesidad de eso, después de todo, me tienes a mí, solo pídemelo y haré lo que sea- afirmó con una sonrisa confiada y un tenue sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito del resto de los alumnos resonó a la distancia, todos observando incrédulos a la extranjera por semejante declaración, aunque una buena parte había empezado a ver al sonrojado castaño con furia.

-¡E-Érica-san!, ¿Cómo puede decir algo tan indecoroso en medio de clases?- reprendió roja la miko.

-¿Cómo?, no tiene nada de extraño ¿verdad?, después de todo, soy su amante- respondió con normalidad.

-Cierto, ¿lo dijiste ayer no? Que solo usarías bloomers o ropa erótica para él- recordó Kiryuu extremadamente divertida con lo que pasaba.

-Correcto-.

-Un momento- murmuró Motohama con la cabeza levemente inclinada, un aura oscura empezándolo a rodear a él y a Matsuda –entonces, ¿es culpa de Issei que no pudiéramos ver a Erica-san en bloomers?- en ese momento, esa misma aura empezó a rodear al resto de los alumnos masculinos, salvo a Issei, él estaba sudando a mares.

-Claro que no, más bien, solo mi amante puede verme con ropas íntimas o eróticas, así de simple-.

-Entonces, ¡¿solo tú, tienes ese sagrado privilegio?!- reclamó el calvo al tiempo que todos y cada uno de los hombres dirigían sus furiosas miradas al castaño.

-Bu-bueno, y-yo- balbuceó nerviosamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso Asia, Erica tiene razón- comentó Xenovia, atrayendo la atención de todos –no creo que sea apropiado que algún hombre, además de Issei, nos vea con ese tipo de ropa-.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo- asintió la ex-monja.

-Bien, decidido, empezaremos a usar shorts holgados en lugar de bloomers durante las lecciones-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Ustedes dos, pongan más atención al lugar y el momento!-.

-También tú deberías cambiar de atuendo, Irina, no creo que quieras que alguien más a parte de Issei te vea con ese tipo de ropa, ¿verdad?, definitivamente solo debemos usar ropa erótica para él, ah, aunque tu deberías tener cuidado con esas cosas- comentó en respuesta, indiferente al regaño de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, como podría yo hacer algo como eso!- exclamó la ángel completamente roja, antes de mirar a Issei por unos momentos y luego desviar la mirada, aun más roja –aunque, ciertamente es, inmoral, usar algo así públicamente, yo también, cambiare de uniforme-.

-Tu, ¡bastardo!- rugieron todos los hombres mirando muy furiosamente al aterrado rey -¡No solo eres el único que puede disfrutar de ver a Erica-san en bloomers, si no que también nos quitas la oportunidad de ver así a esas tres! ¡Mereces un castigo!-.

-¡No, esperen!- trató de suplicar pero fue tarde, rápidamente todos lo rodearon y empezaron a golpearlo salvajemente, no que el sintiera verdadero dolor, claro, la piel de los campioni era en extremo densa y sus huesos eran tan duros que parecían hechos de acero. Inclusive eran los atacantes los que recibían más daño solo por golpearlo, pero aun así, el no era completamente inmune al castigo que recibía y ellos estaban tan furiosos que no notaban el dolor en sus nudillos.

Entre todos los golpes, no fue capaz de comprender cuando fue que lo levantaron del suelo y lo acercaron a una ventana abierta con muy claras intenciones.

-¡E-esperen, estamos en el segundo piso!- pero no escucharon sus palabras y lo arrojaron por la ventana.

Buscando algo en lo que aferrarse durante su caída, Issei logró sostenerse de la rama de un árbol cercano, disminuyendo la velocidad y logrando orientarse verticalmente, lo que le permitió aterrizar sin problemas en el suelo, inconscientemente en una "pose genial", que contra todo pronóstico logró impresionar a algunas de sus compañeras de clases que se habían acercado a ver algo preocupadas.

-¡Esta bien, persíganlo, que no se vaya impune!- rugió uno de sus compañeros.

-¡SIIII!, ¡muerte, muerte, muerte!- corearon el resto.

[Compañero, dado que sigues ignorando mi consejo de demostrarles quien manda, te daré otro que tal vez si aceptes, corre]

-¡Buen consejo!- exclamó antes de empezar a correr, escuchando la estampida humana moverse dentro del edificio y, para su horror, aumentar de tamaño.

Instantes después, se podía ver a la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos de la escuela junto con un puñado de chicas persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar, antes de que una muy cabreada Sona (que porcierto tenía una jaqueca monumental) lograra frenar la enorme estampida humana con una mezcla de hechizos, hipnotismo y la ayuda de Gasper.

Aunque, pese a que hipnotizaron a todos los perseguidores para que olvidaran eso, casi todo el cuerpo masculino del instituto miraba con ira al campione, aunque no sabían muy bien por qué.

 **(Fin flash back)**

- _Solo un poco más_ \- pensaba desesperado mirando el reloj de la pared, sus ojos fijos en la manecilla de los segundos que lentamente llegaba a su destino y anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Rápidamente se levantó y trató de huir del salón, pensando en comer tranquilamente en la seguridad del club de ocultismo. Sin embargo, un férreo agarre en su muñeca lo frenó de golpe.

-Ven Ise, vamos a desayunar- diciendo eso con alegría e inocencia, Erica lo arrastró hasta el lugar donde acostumbraban comer, justo en donde el resto de la escuela podía ir libremente.

-Etto, yo pensaba en comer en el club para variar…-.

-¿No esperaras que almorcemos en un lugar tan tétrico y anticuado como ese verdad? No es apropiado para una pareja, no, es mejor bajo la sombra de un árbol-.

-Pe-pero podríamos incomodar al resto si comemos tan seguido en el patio…-.

-Tonterías, alegramos el día de todos al deslumbrar sus vidas por el simple hecho de comer frente a ellos-.

Así, mientras ella aplastaba todo intento del castaño por llegar a su "santuario de seguridad", llegaron al lugar de costumbre donde Asia alegremente tendió la manta. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en sus lugares de costumbre, solo faltaban los que iban en otros salones.

-Disculpen la demora- saludó cortésmente Kiba llegando y tendiendo la manta que él y Gasper usaban.

Junto con él llegaron Gasper que, con su bolsa de papel en la cabeza, se sentó en la manta con el [Knight] mientras que Koneko avanzó tranquilamente y se sentó como si nada en el regazo de Issei antes de abrir su bentō y empezar a comer.

Por ultimo, corriendo a gran velocidad se acercaban Akeno y Rias, con la primera un par de metros por adelante. Rápidamente, pero con estilo y/o educación la azabache se sentó a su izquierda, por lo que Rias con un muy leve puchero de molestia se sentó frente al campione.

Nuevamente, un día más en la vida del rey de Japón.

Mientras Issei trataba de alejar su mente del furioso publico que los rodeaba y tomaba el bentō que alegremente le entregaba Akeno, el celular de Erica empezó a sonar.

Tomándolo, la expresión de la rubia se iluminó y contestó rápidamente -*¡Que sorpresa tío!, me alegra mucho hablar contigo*-.

-¿Es Paolo-san?- preguntó interesado Issei, recibiendo un asentimiento alegre por respuesta que le hizo sonreír levemente –ya veo, salúdalo por mi- pidió, nuevamente Erica asintió antes de seguir conversando amenamente.

-Ano, ¿Quién es Paolo-san?- preguntó curiosa Asia al igual que el resto.

-Es el tío de Erica- explicó Issei –fue su tutor desde niña, se podría decir que es su padre-.

-¿Paolo Blandelli? ¿El actual líder de la Cruz de Cobre Negro?- preguntó sorprendida Xenovia, a su lado, Irina también se veía sorprendida -¿Lo conoces?-.

-Si, lo conocí cuando fui a Italia, el día después de que me volví un Campione-.

-¿Ho? ¿Fuiste a Italia? No había escuchado eso, ¿fue por eso que no viniste por una semana a clases? ¿Así conociste a Erica?- preguntó curiosa Kiryuu sentada junto al trio de la iglesia, provocando que varios se pusieran nerviosos, habían bajado la guardia demasiado -¿Qué es esa orden? ¿Algún tipo de club o algo así?, ¿y que es un Campione?-.

-Bueno…- empezó nervioso el aludido mientras que Rias y Akeno ya preparaban un hechizo para despistarla, antes de que la atención volviera a la rubia.

-*Entendido, yo me encargo tío, chao*- con eso, cortó la llamada y se giró al chico a su lado –Ise, hay que prepararnos, iremos a Italia en un par de días-.

-¿Eh? Entendido…- asintió él sacado de balance, hasta que comprendió bien lo que acababa de decir -…espera, ¿¡Qué!?-.

 **(Minutos después, club de Ocultismo)**

-Entonces, ¿una profecía?- preguntó seriamente Azazel, estando ya en el lugar el sequito de Sona, de Rias, Yuri y Amakasu.

-Así es, pero no es una profecía normal, es la profecía de "La Noche Sin Estrellas", dicha por la mismísima Princesa Alice- explicó Erica.

-Claro, tenía que ser una profecía de ella, típico- masculló el caído antes de mirar a Issei - ¿Cómo rayos te metes en estos problemas pese a estar en otro país?-.

-Disculpen, ¿Quién es esta Alice?- intervino Rias.

-Es una muy poderosa Hime miko y bruja, miembro del Witenagemot (o Witengamot), una de las organizaciones mágicas más importantes de Europa, es tan hábil que se dice que todas sus profecías divinas terminan cumpliéndose, a no ser que una potencia del calibre de un Campione intervenga- explicó Amakasu.

-Si es el caso, la situación es bastante apremiante, ¿Qué dice la profecía de "la Noche sin Estrellas?- preguntó seriamente Sona.

-"Cuando el dios recupere su verdadera identidad, la noche sin estrellas cubrirá el cielo, y el mundo será conducido al reino de los muertos"- recitó Yuri.

-¿Identidad?- preguntó Issei confundido.

-Podríamos llamarla como la faceta de un dios, una cara que tenía en una religión distinta- explicó Erica –por ejemplo, el mito de Hércules está basado en los mitos de Melkart y de Verethragna, de hecho, en Grecia, Melkart era adorado directamente como Hércules, y se ha llegado a decir que Verethragna era esencialmente el mismo dios que Melkart y Hércules. Si los mitos hubieran, por decirlo de algún modo, actuado en conjunto, no nos hubiéramos topado con dos dioses desencadenados en Cerdeña, si no con un solo dios con las autoridades de las tres facetas o identidades-.

Ese pensamiento mandó un profundo escalofrío por la columna de Issei, si dos dioses individuales ya habían sido problemáticos, no quería imaginarse como hubieran sido tres dioses en uno.

-¿Y se supone que esa identidad está sellada en un grimorio?- volvió a preguntar Sona.

-Si, específicamente, la identidad del antiguo monstruo serpiente, la Gorgona Medusa, está en el Gorgoneion- asintió Erica.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Ise? ¿No se supone que hay un Campione en Italia?- inquirió Rias.

-Cierto, sin embargo, Sir Salvatore sigue recuperándose de las heridas que sufrió en su último combate, ¿me pregunto quién fue el que lo hirió?- respondió astutamente, con su traviesa mirada fija en Issei que rascó su nuca apenado.

-Entiendo, me encargaré de la profecía- accedió.

-Disculpe, su majestad, pero, ¿está seguro?- intervino Amakasu.

-No puedo ignorar a Italia, no hasta que el idiota de Doni se recupere y pueda pelear de nuevo, no, ahora que lo pienso, ahora que ese idiota no puede hacer nada es cuando puedo estar más tranquilo, pero yo tengo que cuidar de Italia, yo lo herí después de todo, además la orden de Erica me ayudó mucho cuando me volví un Campione, y Paolo-san juró que me ayudaría con lo que sea en cualquier parte del mundo, no me quedaría tranquilo si no les ayudo con esto-.

-Perdone mi insistencia, pero ¿está seguro de esto? Si va por el Gorgoneion Japón se volverá el centro de la profecía-.

-Pero si no lo detenemos, todo el mundo sería afectado ¿no? - refutó él.

-Ha, supongo que ya está decido- suspiró Amakasu antes de inclinarse –empezaremos con las preparaciones para recibir el Gorgoneion-.

-Gracias, y disculpe los problemas-.

-Para nada su majestad, nosotros los simples magos humanos estamos para cumplir con las ordenes de los reyes de la humanidad-.

-Bien, todo arreglado entonces- asintió satisfecha Erica mientras sacaba su teléfono -prepararé el vuelo y la estadía, ¿Una semana te parece bien Ise? Después de todo, sería una lástima que fuéramos a Italia y no disfrutáramos de algo de tiempo en pareja-.

-¿eh? Pero...-.

\- ¡Nosotros también iremos! - exclamó Rias antes de girarse a su sequito e Irina–preparen su equipaje, chicos-.

-Si, buchou- asintieron todos.

-Ah, que emoción, pensar que volvería a Italia- comentó contenta Asia.

\- ¡Si, tenemos que ir a montones de lugares! - exclamó Irina.

-También, podríamos conocer a Paolo Blandelli, es una leyenda entre los caballeros modernos- aportó Xenovia.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces será interesante conocerlo- opinó Kiba.

\- ¿Y-yo también tengo que ir?-.

-Vamos todos, Gya-kun-.

\- ¿Quién dijo que podían venir? Este viaje es para que yo e Ise mejoremos nuestra relación-.

-Ara ara, no hay problema si todos vamos a disfrutar ¿no? -.

-Todos, por favor, este es un tema serio, ¿podrían actuar acorde a la situación? -.

-Pierdes tu tiempo miko, no vas a hacerlos cambiar de parecer, cuando Issei se incluye en la ecuación solo hay un resultado- comentó Azazel antes de mirar a Erica -avisaré a Sirzechs y Miguel sobre esto, ¿irán por el medio humano? -.

Suspirando resignada, Erica asintió -sí, así no alertaremos inmediatamente a nadie de que salimos de Japón, y en tanto volvamos antes de que pase una semana no debería de pasar nada-.

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo por aquí-.

-Yuri-san, sería bueno si tú los acompañas también- comentó el ninja.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si, conociendo las profecías de la princesa Alice es posible que esté en marcha muy pronto, lo mejor sería que permanecieras al lado de Issei-san en caso que tu don sea necesario-.

La castaña lo pensó por un rato antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, les acompañare a recoger el grimorio-.

-Todo dicho entonces, prepárense para el viaje-.

-¡Si!-.

 **(Dos días después,** **Aeropuerto de Roma-Fiumicino** **,** **Roma, Italia)**

-Por fin llegamos- exclamó Issei estirándose tras bajar del avión privado en el que habían llegado.

Habrá sido un viaje muy confortable en aquel lujoso armatoste y se mantuvo entretenido con todos sus compañeros del club, pero seguía siendo un vuelo de varias horas. Eso sin mencionar la diferencia horaria, en Italia eran las 8:00 p.m., mientras que en Japón justo eran las 3:00 a.m., normalmente a esta hora ellos estarían profundamente dormidos.

Todos vestían ropas frescas y ligeras, apropiadas para el clima cálido de esa zona del país peninsular, Issei y Kiba pantalones hasta poco debajo de la rodilla y playeras roja y azul claro respectivamente.

Erica vestía un conjunto casual que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una blusa de tirantes roja, Rias por su parte llevaba un pantalón blanco y una blusa blanca con líneas horizontales rojas.

Tanto Xenovia como Irina llevaban shorts de mezclilla que llegaban un poco por sobre la rodilla y blusas verde y blanca con una cruz respectivamente. Akeno había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una blusa ajustada negra.

Yuri vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes y llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha a juego, mientras que Asia escogió un vestido de tirantes verde oliva con un diseño un tanto más complejo que el de la miko. Rossweisse llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera gris, ambas prendas eran un tanto holgadas.

Inclusive Issei se las había arreglado (valiéndose de su inmunidad a los sacred gears y usando [Fake Reality] para mantenerlo quieto) para vestir a Gasper con unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera blanca y ropa interior masculina en lugar de la falda, la blusa y las bragas que el dhampiro quería usar originalmente.

(N/a: seh, será lento para que no sea algo de la nada o sin bases y será prácticamente a base de ostias, pero me encargaré de que en este fic Gasper use la ropa que toca, o al menos que deje de usar falda, vestidos y bragas, especialmente bragas)

-Mucha gente...- murmuró nervioso Gasper mientras avanzaban entre la multitud de viajantes en el aeropuerto, moviéndose entre los miembros del club, usándolos a modo de escudos o barreras para separarlo de los humanos, aunque considerando que atraían mucho la atención de ambos géneros, no funcionaba del todo bien.

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?- preguntó emocionada Irina con una guía turística en manos con Asia y Xenovia mirando por sobre sus hombros.

-Podremos hacer turismo después, primero debemos ir a nuestro hotel- les indicó Erica -vengan, Ariana ya debe estarnos esperando con los autos, y no se preocupen por el resto del equipaje- comentó observando las pocas maletas que llevaban en manos -ya arreglé que lo recojan todo, nos deben estar esperando con el-.

-¿Ariana?- preguntó alarmado Issei, pero la caballero lo ignoró por completo.

Tragándose su miedo, Issei se apresuró a seguirla junto al resto de sus compañeros que se vieron confundidos ante la reacción del castaño.

Salieron del aeropuerto hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraron con la maid y un par de hombres de traje esperándolos. Tras ellos había dos camionetas y un auto. Issei empezó a sudar balas.

-Bienvenidos, Erica-sama, Issei-sama- saludó ella con una inclinación respetuosa antes de señalar los vehículos –por favor, suban-.

-Una pregunta- intervino nerviosamente el campione –¿cuantos caben en las camionetas?

-Pues, contando el equipaje que llevan, serian cuatro pasajeros en una, cinco en la otra y tres más en el auto-.

Eso lo hiso empalidecer antes de que suspirará resignado y volteara a ver a los confusos seres sobrenaturales y la miko como si los evaluara, todo ante la divertida mirada de Erica.

-Xenovia, tu vienes con Erica y conmigo en el auto- declaró tras un rato de pensar.

-Claro-.

-¡Un momento!, ¿Por qué ellas irán contigo en el auto?- reclamó Irina bastante molesta ante el aparente favoritismo que Issei mostraba, y no era la única, el resto de las chicas también se veían molestas, las únicas excepciones eran Rossweisse y Yuri (aunque también se podía ver algo de molestia en sus ojos).

-Lo entenderán más adelante- fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminaba al auto justo como un condenado resignado caminaría a la silla eléctrica, seguido por una risueña Erica y una tranquila Xenovia.

Confundidos ante esa reacción, pero incapaces de refutar nada al ya estar los tres y la conductora a bordo del auto, el resto se dirigió a los otros dos vehículos y abordaron. No fue sino hasta que encendieron los motores de los vehículos que Kiba, quien iba junto a Gasper, Rossweisse y Yuri, recordó algo.

-¿No había mencionado Erica-san que la conducción de Ariana-san era temeraria?-.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, el auto salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, derrapando ruidosamente y girando a la izquierda tras salir a las calles, la inesperada aparición del auto provocó un pequeño caos entre los que transitaban las calles en esos momentos, haciéndolos frenarse de golpe y desviarse para no chocar, varios de los conductores hicieron sonar el claxon de sus vehículos molestos y otros más demostraron un amplio arsenal de insultos. Indiferente a eso el auto siguió su camino perdiéndose de la vista de todos, aunque los gritos de Issei pudieron escucharse algunos segundos más.

Mientras que los visitantes miraban esto sorprendidos y preocupados por Issei, los dos conductores empezaron su marcha siguiendo la ruta tomada por el auto, pero de forma mucho más aceptable.

Tras media hora transitando por autopistas, zonas residenciales, y de rechazar la petición de Asia e Irina que querían pasar por el Parco della Caffarella aunque las actividades turísticas estuvieran cerradas por el día (ellas y Xenovia tenía muchas ganas de visitar ese parque por las catacumbas de Calixto (Catacombe di San Callisto), lugar de eterno descanso de decenas de mártires y de varios Papas), llegaron a un hotel al norte del propio Vaticano, el "Rome Cavalieri".

Todos observaron impresionados el lujoso hotel. Era enorme, tal vez no tanto como las residencias Gremory en el inframundo, pero para estándares humanos sí que lo era. Parecía estar en medio del bosque por todos los árboles que lo rodeaban, tenía un modesto pero elegante jardín sin apenas flores en la parte frontal, y gracias a la iluminación en algunas habitaciones pudieron ver que todos los balcones tenían una muy notoria decoración a base de plantas y enredaderas.

-Vaya- murmuró impresionada Irina mientras los vehículos se adentraban a los terrenos del hotel.

-Una sola noche aquí debe costar mucho- murmuró Rossweisse mordiéndose nerviosamente un dedo.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar frente a la puerta del lugar ambas camionetas se detuvieron de golpe, ¿la razón? Una fila de autos que esperaba a que una grúa tomara un maltrecho y casi destruido auto que ellos reconocieron fácilmente.

Con miradas blancas, todos observaron la grúa llevarse los restos del auto, permitiéndole a la fila avanzar. Minutos después finalmente pudieron bajar frente al hotel, y se quedaron plantados ahí, con la mirada fija en un, digamos espectáculo público.

Frente a ellos estaban una divertida Erica y una curiosa Xenovia mirando (junto a uno que otro curioso que se había detenido antes de entrar al hotel) a Issei, el cual estaba echado boca abajo en el suelo con los brazos abiertos, como si estuviera abrazando el pavimento.

-Hasta que llegan- reclamó Erica que recién los notó llegar -tenemos esperando por ustedes 20 minutos-.

-Nosotros, tomamos la ruta panorámica- respondió complicadamente Rias mirando preocupada al castaño, después de todo, un viaje que normalmente se hace en media hora fue realizado en solo diez y el auto usado quedó inutilizable, quien sabe los horrores que debió pasar en el trayecto...

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del hotel y salió Ariana con varias llaves digitales (tarjetas) en manos y se acercó a ellos.

-Todo listo Erica-sama- informó entregándole la multitud de tarjetas.

-Perfecto, buen trabajo Ariana- la maid solo se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento y volvió a entrar al hotel –bien, suficiente de esto, arriba Ise, entremos-.

-Si, ya voy- masculló mientras lentamente se levantaba – _uhg, lo sé bien, no será un dios, me mataran los viajes con Ariana-san tras el volante_ -.

[No sé si alegrarme de que empieces a pensar en los dioses como seres débiles, o entristecerme de que pienses que simples viajes en auto como más mortales que ellos]

- _No ayudas, Draig_ -

[¡Pero es que es tonto! ¡Te puedes mover a velocidades divinas y te asusta recorrer unos simples 30 km. en 10 míseros minutos! ¡Con tu autoridad podrías recorrer esos 30 km en pocos segundos!]

-¡ _Una cosa es la encarnación del ave de caza que YO_ _controlo_ _, y otra es un auto a 180 km/h. Por calles estrechas y esquivando inclusive autos en sentido contrario con una conductora novata que cree que el auto no funcionará si no pisa a fondo todo el tiempo porque no diferencia entre un auto estándar y uno automático_!-

Mientras el dragón celestial y el rey demonio seguían discutiendo, el grupo ya había entrado al lobby del lugar y se habían quedado impresionados con este, inclusive Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko que estaban más acostumbrados a las propiedades Gremory, Gasper que había crecido en castillos lujosos y Rossweisse que venía de la gloriosa Asgard se mostraron sorprendidos por el lugar.

Era muy espacioso, con el suelo brillante con cierto nivel de reflexión, mayoritariamente marrón con algunas partes de color blanco dando un estilo elegante y sobrio, el techo estaba recubierto de madera de forma muy elegante con una curvatura que recordaba con facilidad al techo de algunos templos.

Entre los enormes pilares había una gran cantidad de muebles de aspecto cómodo puestos a disposición de quienes esperaran por su registro o para aquellos que simplemente quisieran sentarse a descansar. Había cuadros de gran calidad en las paredes, así como algunas pantallas HD y, además de la recepción a mano derecha, se podían ver algunos restaurantes o cafés en el lugar, así como la salida al exterior, directamente a una zona de descanso con asientos al aire libre.

-Vengan, vamos a descansar, podemos pedir la cena en servicio al cuarto- llamó Erica caminando a unos ascensores de puertas doradas.

Minutos después todos salían del ascensor y caminaban por el pasillo lleno de habitaciones con Erica revisando cuales eran las suyas.

-Esta es una- dijo de pronto deteniéndose frente a una puerta, tomó dos llaves y se las dio a Gasper y Kiba -Twin Deluxe Room, dos camas individuales, perfecta para los chicos-.

-¿eh, y yo?- preguntó confundido Issei, sin reparar en las miradas sospechosas que Rias y el resto le empezaban a dar a la caballero.

-No seas tonto, un rey no puede quedarse en una habitación como esta, tú tienes la tuya especial-.

-Veamos cómo es- comentó Kiba usando la llave y entrando junto a Gasper mientras el resto observaba de fuera.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa y muy elegante, de paredes beige, suelo alfombrado azul y una sala con varios muebles de gran calidad muy cómodos a simple vista. El dhampiro corrió a una puerta al costado, topándose con una recamara con dos camas individuales que se veían muy cómodas, aunque lo que más lo emocionó...

-¡Que pantalla!-.

-Jeje, creo que le gustó, si me disculpan iré a dormir, buenas noches- se despidió educadamente el [knight] antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, sigamos- indicó Erica y volvieron a caminar, pasando por varios cuartos hasta que finalmente se detuvo entre dos puertas –para las chicas, dos Family Room, cada una tiene dos recamaras dobles, es suficiente para cuatro- explicó dándoles llaves a todas –Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Yuri en una, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Rossweisse en otra-.

-Un minuto, ¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó recelosa Rias.

-Yo dormiré en una King Imperial Room- respondió con normalidad –ven Ise, te llevaré a tu habitación antes de ir a la mía- llamó mientras se dirigía al ascensor más cercano –la tuya está en el último piso-.

-Ah, entendido- respondió apresurándose a seguirla, antes de detenerse y despedirse del resto –buenas noches-.

Las chicas se veian reacias a dejarlo ir, especialmente Rias y Asia que solian dormir con él a diario, pero al final asintieron, igual, todas tenian ciertos planes en mente...

Instantes después Rey y caballero estaban frente a una puerta, con Erica usando la llave para abrirla.

-Lo mejor para mi rey, esta es la Penthouse Suite, personalmente prefiero a la Petronius por que da un aire de "realeza" que el resto de las suites no pueden igualar, pero por hoy, esta es mejor- presentó mientras le dejaba entrar.

Issei quedó incrédulo con el lugar, era enorme, enorme y muy, muy lujoso. Tenía una sala con algunos sofás, una mesa de café, un televisor HD grande, un poco más allá tenía un comedor para 4 personas, unas escaleras que se perdían en el techo y podía ver algo de la espaciosa habitación desde la puerta de la suite y aun desde ahí podía asegurar que la cama se veía condenadamente cómoda.

Boquiabierto, entró lentamente, observando absorto las lujosas y finas decoraciones que había por todo el lugar. Observando el pasillo tras las escaleras avanzó un par de pasos, topándose con un baño, un closet para abrigos y un área de entrenamiento con una bicicleta fija.

Sin más, volvió al área principal y subió por las escaleras, sorprendiéndose al terminar en un piso al aire libre con suelo de madera, algunas plantas, sillas para disfrutar de la magnífica vista que ofrecía el lugar, más sofás (aunque estos tenían un leve toque tropical) y un jacuzzi.

-Vaya- murmuró acercándose al balcón, observando el panorama, ensimismado al ver como la oscuridad de la noche se había cernido sobre Roma, solo para ser repelida con una enorme cantidad de luces de tonalidades mayoritariamente doradas que le daban un toque místico o sagrado a la ya legendaria ciudad.

-Es una vista magnifica, ¿verdad?- habló Erica poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si, lo es- asintió él, antes de parpadear y voltearla a ver -¿Erica? ¿Qué no ibas a ir a tu cuarto?-.

-Pero, si estoy en mi cuarto- respondió ella con inocencia.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿qué no habías dicho que tu cuarto era un Imperial o algo asi? - preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Y así es, todas las suites del "Rome Cavalieri" se pueden expandir, y la Penthouse Suite se expande con la Imperial que tiene justo al lado- explicó poniéndose frente a él y avanzando con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, e Issei retrocedió un paso por cada uno que ella daba, nervioso -¿Qué pasa? ¿no estas feliz de que no tengamos que dormir separados por una gran distancia? Si quieres ir a verme a mitad de la noche solo debes caminar un par de metros y abrir una puerta, ¿o es que hubieras preferido que desde el inicio compartiéramos camas?- preguntó con voz provocativa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No, es decir si, es decir, yo...- balbuceó él sin darse cuenta que se le acabó el camino, por lo que terminó cayendo de espaldas en un sofá grande.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Erica se apresuró a saltar encima suyo, sentándose en su regazo e inclinándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros y que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el pecho de él, lo que era malo ya que estaba provocando una reacción en específico que ella notó fácilmente por su posición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso no querías pasar algo de tiempo de caridad conmigo? ¿tu primera novia?-.

Aunque ella había dicho "primera" a modo de referirse a sí misma como la principal, la mente de Issei no lo tomó así.

No, su mente se congelo al igual que su sangre, tal y como lo marcó tanto la pérdida del rojo de su rostro como la perdida de cierta "disposición". Esas palabras sacaron a flote un trauma con el que aun lidiaba.

-¿Ise?- preguntó confundida al notar esto, reparando en los ojos del campione y en lo que mostraban en esos momentos...

-¿ _S-saldrías conmigo?_ -.

…arrepentimiento...

- _¡Que pulsera tan linda!, ¿es para mí?-_.

...fragilidad...

- _¡Esto está delicioso! Prueba un poco Ise-kun, di hah-._

...abandono...

- _¡Me divertí mucho hoy, Ise-kun, fue un día maravilloso!_ -

...traición...

- _¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-._

 _..._ sufrimiento _..._

-¡¿Ise?!-.

- _Ise-kun, ¿morirías por mí?_ -.

...desprecio...

- _No me gusta que un asqueroso demonio diga mi nombre_ -.

...soledad...

 _-Es inútil, a los que se les extrae la Sacred Gear solo les espera la muerte, esa chica va a morir-._

...Impotencia...

- _¡Es imposible! Esa chica está muerta, ¿sabes? No es cuestión de si la protegerías o no. ¡No pudiste protegerla!-_

...desolación.

-¡ISE!- ese grito sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeando confundido, miró a la chica sobre él, notando como lo miraba preocupada, con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

-¿Erica?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido irguiéndose en el sofá, por lo que la rubia, aun en su regazo, se irguió también para darle algo de espacio, ahí fue cuando notó que sentía algo caliente correr por sus mejillas, llevándose la mano, noto que eran lagrimas –yo, ¿estaba, llorando?-.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la rubia se abalanzó contra él, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Erica?- volvió a preguntar confundido.

-Ya pasó Ise, ya todo está bien, yo estoy aquí, contigo, siempre estaré contigo- le murmuró sin separarse, e Issei podía sentirlo, podía sentir como sus pechos subían y bajaban más rápidamente de lo normal y como gotas calientes caían en sus hombros, cuello y espalda, podía sentir que ella estaba llorando.

Issei no supo por qué, pero esas palabras en conjunto con sus acciones lo afectaron mucho, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar de nuevo, pero no le dio importancia, el simplemente se dejó llevar, llorando al tiempo que devolvía el abrazo con fuerza, desahogándose.

Erica no dijo nada más y solo lo dejo ser, porque no era necesario, ella sabía que era lo que pasaba.

El día en que Issei se había vuelto un Campione había hablado con los líderes de las tres facciones católicas y así se enteró del cómo es que el Sekiryuutei había terminado como sirviente de Rias Gremory: él había sido engañado y asesinado por una ángel caído que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de su líder Azazel, y dicha ángel, para bien o para mal, había sido la primera novia del castaño.

Originalmente, ella creía que esto no había afectado demasiado al castaño, o que si lo había hecho ya lo había superado, pero tras ver sus ojos justo después de decir "primera novia", era bastante claro que estaba en un error, esa perra de Reynare había roto el corazón de Issei y le había provocado heridas emocionales que aún no sanaban.

- _Juro que si esa maldita llega a revivir como un [desencadenado], yo misma me encargaré de hacerle pagar por esto_ \- pensó con ira mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del castaño, pese a que sabía bien que era imposible que un ángel caído tan desconocido y débil como ella volviera a la vida.

Y estaba consciente de que, si por azares del destino llegaba a regresar como un [desencadenado], no había forma de que ella pudiera derrotarla, pero no podía importarle menos, costara lo que costara, ella se encargaría de mandarla de regreso a la tumba.

Después de todo, nadie se metía con el amado Rey de Erica Blandelli sin pagar las consecuencias.

Sus viciosos pensamientos llegaron a su fin cuando escuchó que Issei dejaba de llorar y sintió su peso contra ella. Separándose un poco se topó con la sorpresa de que él estaba profundamente dormido.

Sonriendo dulcemente ante esto, ella cuidadosamente lo recostó en el sofá, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, antes de levantarse y bajarse de él. Al hacerlo, notó fácilmente como el dorso de su mano izquierda estaba brillando de color jade.

[Erica Blandelli, tienes mi gratitud por ayudar a mi compañero a sobrellevar está herida]

-No es necesario que me agradezca, Draig Goch, no hay forma de que yo deje a mi rey y mi pareja sufrir solo esta penuria- negó humildemente, antes de que un atisbo de molestia apareciera en sus facciones –pero me cuesta creer que ninguna de ellas fuera capaz de vislumbrar el sufrimiento por el que está pasando pese a todo el amor que aclaman sentir-.

[Son jóvenes e inexpertas, aun Akeno Himejima que ha pasado por grandes tribulaciones a temprana edad lo es, además, está es la primera vez que mi compañero pasa por una escena como esta por lo que ellas no tienen idea de la verdadera magnitud del problema]

-¿Eso es verdad? Viendo el nivel de trauma que tiene, me es difícil de creer que no mostrara ningún síntoma de trauma antes-.

[No, mi compañero ha tenido pesadillas, especialmente tras el indecente del [Juggernaut Drive] cuando pasó algo similar a aquel suceso, pero la mayoría de las veces se mueve en sueños y, por azares, termina tomando los, pechos, de la que sea que esté durmiendo con él y eso logra calmarlo casi en el acto, por lo que siempre consideran que es meramente su conciencia pervertida actuando]

El dragón dio un muy profundo suspiro de exasperación antes de seguir.

[Hasta ahora, mi compañero ha logrado mantener la compostura frente a todos, no quiere preocuparlos y él mismo desestima que tanto le afecto el ángel caído, pero para que reaccionara así solo por usar el término "primera novia"… Erica Blandelli, quiero pedirte el favor de que te mantengas a su lado sin importar lo que pase, y le ayudes a recuperarse]

-No se preocupe, Draig Goch, yo ya me había decidido a permanecer junto a él sin importar quien sea su enemigo, así nos enfrentemos a mi propia orden o al mundo entero, yo estaré a su lado como su caballero, su amiga y su pareja, por favor, déjelo en mis manos-.

[Cuento contigo, Diavolo Rosso]

Asintiendo al ver la luz desvanecerse, Erica miró una vez más al castaño antes de tomar un par de monedas plateadas, apretarlas en su puño y luego lanzarlas al suelo donde ambas se transformaron en pequeños leones de acero que se perdieron escaleras abajo. Asintiendo, procedió a cargar a Issei y llevarlo a la habitación principal, donde los pequeños golems le esperaban sobre la cama, con las sabanas corridas a un lado.

Asintiendo, la rubia indicó los leones ir a apagar todas las luces mientras ella ponía al castaño en la cama y lo desvestía hasta que quedaba en boxers antes de empezar a desvestirse ella misma. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior los golems volvieron, cerraron la puerta tras ellos con golpes de sus garras y saltaron al tocador donde volvieron a tomar su forma de monedas.

Sin más, Erica se dirigió a apagar la luz para ir finalmente a dormir, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta estaban Rias y Asia vestidas con un negligé morado y verde respectivamente, Akeno y Koneko con pequeños yakatas blancos hasta la mitad del muslo y Xenovia con shorts y una blusa a modo de pijama, y todas (salvo Xenovia) se veían muy molestas.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Erica las miró fijamente con molestia y les hizo una seña para que se mantuvieran calladas, observó al durmiente Issei por unos momentos antes de indicarles que salieran mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

Instantes después, todas estaban fuera de la habitación, la cual estaba sellada con un hechizo de silencio, por lo que no podrían despertar al castaño.

-Todas ustedes tienen sus habitaciones, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Lo mismo se podría decir de ti-.

-Mi habitación está justo tras esa puerta en la esquina, solo que preferí pasar la noche con mi querido Ise-.

-Ara ara, qué coincidencia, justo pensaba lo mismo, fufufu-.

-Yo, estoy acostumbrada a dormir con Issei-san, me cuesta dormir si no es con él-.

-Si, aunque comparto la habitación con Asia, Irina y Yuri-san, no me siento muy cómoda en un lugar tan elegante, pero la presencia de Issei es muy relajante, por eso vinimos yo y Asia-.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero, ¿Cómo supieron que esta era su habitación? Estoy segura de haber pedido en recepción que no se revelara eso, y me aseguré de que no pudieran ser hipnotizados-.

-El aroma de Issei-senpai es fácil de seguir-.

-Claro, los sentidos de una nekomata, eso lo explica-.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que trataste de mantenernos lejos de Ise-.

-¿Acaso una no puede tener algo de calidad con su amante?-.

-¡Qué él no es tu amante!-.

-Sigue diciéndote eso princesita, pero tú sabes muy bien quien es la que ostenta el lugar principal, ¿o es que necesitas que te lo recuerde?-.

-¡Seras...!-.

-¡Por favor, no peleen!-.

-Asia tiene razón, y ya es bastante tarde, ¿Por qué no vamos todas a dormir?

-Buena idea, mañana debemos ir por el Gorgoneion, es mejor que estemos descansadas, aunque será algo problemático si todas queremos dormir con Ise-.

-En tanto pueda dormir con Ise-kun, no tengo problemas en el acomodo-.

-Si-.

-Bien, entonces vamos a...-.

 **(Un par de horas después)**

- _Vamos, ¿Ya me olvidaste Issei-kun? ¡Soy Amano Yuuma!, tu y yo fuimos a una cita, aunque claro, no salió bien y ahora estoy muerta, muerta por esa pelirroja que tanto quieres, pero el pasado es historia, ahora me gustaría saber, ¿podrías morir por mí?_ -.

-¡gahah!-.

Despertando de golpe, Issei se encontró mirando un techo desconocido en medio de la oscuridad con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kuso, ¿por qué ahora?- maldijo en voz baja mientras se tallaba los ojos, o trataba, ya que no podía mover sus brazos, o su cuerpo en realidad.

Confundido, miró a su izquierda, y se topó con Rias usando su brazo como almohada, miró abajo y vió a Akeno y Xenovia con sus cabezas apoyadas en su abdomen, la primera a su izquierda y la segunda a su derecha, y levantando un poco más su cabeza pudo ver a Asia y Koneko (que tenía sus orejas y cola expuestas) usando sus muslos como almohada.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Llegaron poco después de que te fueras a dormir-.

Parpadeando, finalmente notó un par de brazos rodeando su quijada y cuello. Levantó su vista a la derecha y se topó cara a cara con Erica, quien lo veía con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Parece que tenías una pesadilla-.

-No yo, solo tenía un mal sueño, eso es todo-.

-No es necesario de que finjas, me desperté en cuanto empezaste a moverte, traté de consolarte con un abrazo, pero creo que termine despertándote por accidente-.

-Yo, entiendo, gracias por preocuparte-.

-Es lo normal, soy tu pareja después de todo-.

-…-.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad? Que te lastimen de nuevo, que las cosas salgan mal otra vez, te asusta, ¿verdad?-.

-...Si, sé, sé que todas son muy amables conmigo, y que no me quieren lastimar, pero, yo...- trató de explicarse mientras su respiración se empezaba a acelerar.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- le reconfortó mientras volvía a abrazarlo, enterrando su cabeza entre sus pechos –yo no te lastimaré, ni te traicionaré, ya te lo eh dicho varias veces, yo te amo, estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, y estoy segura que no soy la única-.

Issei derramó un par de lágrimas ante eso, pero solo asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el confortante calor que lo rodeaba, rápidamente volviendo a dormir.

Erica lo miró sonriendo un poco antes de desviar su vista –sé que estas despierta, ahora sabes que Ise está herido, nos toca a nosotras ayudarle a recuperarse pero debemos ser discretas, él no quiere preocuparnos demasiado, ¿lo entiendes no es así?-.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que una de las chicas se levantó y miró fijamente a la rubia, sus orejas temblando un momento de forma linda antes de ponerse firmes.

-Ayudaré a Issei-senpai con lo que sea-.

-Bien, cuento contigo-.

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Despertando por un rayo de luz que se coló por la ventana, Issei empezó a abrir los ojos, topándose con que aún seguía en la cama rodeado de mujeres, las cuales estaban completamente dormidas. Cuando iba a tratar de despertarlas para poder moverse, alguien tocó a la puerta de la recamara.

-¿Issei-sama?, ¿Erica-sama? Ya es de día y es hora de desayunar-.

-Ah, gracias Ariana-san, bajamos en un momento-.

-Entendido, si me disculpa, me retiro-.

Mientras escuchaba a la maid retirarse, notó como las chicas empezaba a quejarse mientras se despertaban, todas salvo una.

-Vamos Erica, arriba, debemos ir a desayunar antes de ir por el Gorgoneion- le apuró sacudiéndola del hombro mientras el resto terminaba de despertar y se erguían.

-¿Mmm?- abriendo un ojo para verlo, Erica rápidamente se lanzó contra él y lo besó, despertando completamente al resto –mucho mejor, buenos días, Ise-.

-Ah, buenos días Erica- saludó él reparando en la intensa mirada del resto –etto...-.

La primera en moverse fue Koneko, que se apresuró a abrazarlo y darle un muy leve beso en los labios para sorpresa/incredulidad del resto, Erica solo veía con una sonrisa.

-Bu-buenos días Issei-senpai nya- saludó bastante roja, pero con una sonrisa de lo más linda.

-¡Koneko!-.

-Ara ara, Koneko-chan es bastante valiente-.

-hasta ella ya lo ha besado, no puedo bajar la guardia con nadie-.

-¡Mou, Issei-san, yo también!-.

-Yo sigo después de Asia-.

-Yo soy tercera. Ara ara, ¿no había dicho algo así antes?-.

-¡Todas ustedes!-.

Otro amanecer ajetreado para el rey de Japón.

 **(Horas después, calles de Roma)**

Tras calmar las cosas de su despertar, y tras tomar un buen desayuno, Issei y compañía se dirigían a recoger el grimorio, y para fortuna del campione, ante la falta de equipaje solo fueron necesarias las camionetas por lo que hoy Ariana se había quedado en el hotel.

Tras 20 minutos de conducción llegaron a una zona con un monumento fácilmente reconocible por todos.

-¡El coliseo!- exclamó Irina pegada a la ventana.

-Lo visitaremos después, por ahora nos quedaremos a su costado- comentó Erica.

Los vehículos se desviaron un poco del colosal estadio y frenaron frente al Monte de Palatino que estaba justo al lado del antiguo estadio (aunque tal vez sería mejor decir que el Coliseo estaba en un extremo del Monte de Palatino).

-Luego podremos ir a visitar el Coliseo, primero vamos a recoger el Gorgoneion- indicó Erica mientas bajaba de la camioneta.

El resto se apresuro a bajar y aseguirla a travez de las sendas del monte.

Caminaron tranquilamente entre árboles y antiguas construcciones, algunas en ruinas, otras medianamente enteras y otras más que parecían ser aptas para ser habitadas, todo esto sin toparse con un solo turista, lo que sería raro considerando la hora y la fama del lugar, si no fuera porque varias organizaciones se habían encargado de mantenerlos fuera hasta que recogieran el Gorgoneion.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la intersección que dividía los caminos hacia el Criptoportico y la Casa di Livia, topandose con 3 misteriosas figuras.

2 parecían ser ancianas debido a su postura levemente encorvada y su baja estatura.

La primera llevaba puesta una túnica con capucha negra dejando al descubierto solamente sus manos y su cara, aunque la mitad superior de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara tipo antifaz de color plateado con algunos detalles dorados que asemejaba el rostro de un lobo. La quijada, siendo lo único visible, mostraba una buena cantidad de arrugas confirmando que definitivamente era una persona mayor.

La segunda igualmente llevaba una túnica, solo que esta era de color marrón y en su rostro portaba una máscara de opera femenina, ocultando completamente su identidad.

La tercera y última era un hombre de unos 30 años de poco menos de dos metros, cabello rubio levemente verdoso que llegaba hasta un poco por debajo los hombros. Vestía un traje formal muy elegante e indudablemente costoso, pero cuya desarreglada corbata morada desentonaba completamente.

-Buon Giorno, gracias por acudir a nuestra reunión tan temprano- saludo elegantemente Erica con una leve inclinación.

-Tonterias [Diavolo Rosso], ¿Cómo seriamos capaces de faltar nuestra primera reunión con el rey de Japón?- habló el encapuchado de mascara completa, con una voz que uno no sabría decir si es la suave voz de un hombre anciano, o la grave voz de una mujer anciana.

-Mis disculpas, no planeaba decir algo que se asemejara a un insulto o burla-.

-No te disculpes, esta tonta [Old Dame] solo está siendo diciendo tonterías- intervino la mujer con antifaz.

-¡¿Yo, decir tonterías?! ¿Como te atreves [Female Wolf]!-.

-Mis señoras, por favor, que estamos frente a un rey- calmó el hombre que avanzó un par de pasos con la mirada fija en Issei –permítame presentarme, su majestad, Hyoudou Issei, soy [Purple Knight], líder de la organización mágica [Capital of Lilies], es un verdadero honor ser digno de estar en su gloriosa presencia- se presentó inclinando la rodilla ante el castaño.

Viendo esto y comprendiendo su error, ambas figuras encapuchadas se apresuraron a arrodillarse a los lados del hombre.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas su majestad, yo, [Female Wolf], me ciento avergonzada de actuar de forma tan poco galante en su presencia-.

-Igualmente ofrezco mis disculpas su majestad, si desea llevar a cabo algún castigo de penitencia, como [Old Female] aceptaré lo que usted considere justo-.

Sintiéndose superado, Issei miró a Erica, que le devolvió la vista con una sonrisa, indicándole que actuara acorde y que no mostrara nada que pudieran conciderar debilidad, no frente a estos magos.

Asintiendo, Issei cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos, mostrando que habían entrado en su "estado Campione" (Dorados con la pupila reptiliana color jade) y aumentar el nivel de su magia, haciendo a los tres [Great Knight] temblar levemente.

-En tanto lo comprendan, está bien, pero actúen con seriedad, estamos aquí para lidiar con el delicado asunto que es "La Profecía de la Noche sin Estrellas" después de todo, no vine a ver a dos ancianas discutir-.

Los tres temblaron al sentir el poder que emanaba y escuchar sus serias palabras, pero asintieron –Si, su majestad-.

Mirando a Erica quien se veía satisfecha, Issei suspiró mientras volvía a la normalidad –entonces levántense y prosigamos-.

Asintiendo algo nerviosos, aunque más calmados, los tres se pusieron de pie, notando en esos momentos a los jóvenes demonios, el ángel y la miko tras el rey demonio que lo veían impresionados, notando fácilmente el origen paranormal de la mayoría, pero ya que no deseaban incordiar al rey, lo dejaron pasar.

-Claro, su majestad- asintió [Purple Knight] avanzando un paso y extendiendo una mano, mostrando un disco de roca con el gravado de una mujer con serpientes por cabellos.

-Entonces, ¿Este es el Gorgoneion?- confirmó Issei mientras lo tomaba.

-Correcto, su majestad-.

-Bien, entonces yo me haré cargo de él-.

-Mil gracias, su majestad-.

Issei asintió pensando en cómo mantenerlo a salvo, cuando sus instintos saltaron de golpe.

- **Esa serpiente pertenece a una** -.

Todos se giraron buscando el origen de la voz, mirando en todos lados sin detectar nada, salvo Issei. Solo él se giró a un punto en específico y levantó la vista, mirando al cielo. El resto lo vio y le imitaron, sorprendiéndose al ver quien había hablado.

Parecía una niña de la edad de Koneko y se veía mucho como Koneko. Era pequeña, de cuerpo en crecimiento. Bestia unas medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo y zapatos negros, falda negra, camisa blanca de manga larga y chaleco amarillo con un listón azul al cuello. Sobre sus cabellos blancos como la nieve llevaba un gorro azul con algunos cuadros negros. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche con un muy leve destello que recordaba un poco a una estrella.

Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba de ella eran las alas marrones de algún tipo de ave en su espalda, y el aura divina que emanaba.

- **Una te ordena, dragón, entrega a una su serpiente** -.

Un dios [desencadenado] había llegado.

 **Fin del capitulo**

… Si, lo corté en la mejor parte, pero lo bueno es, que si todo sale bien tendrán el combate el domingo de la próxima semana, y les pondré un par de cosas a modo de compensación, así que, resistan hasta entonces y recen por que todo salga bien.

¿Y que tal? El trauma de Issei salió a flote antes que en el canon, esto por que considero que los "ataques" de Erica son mucho más intensos que los del resto, y ella es toda una maestra en la negociación, un detalle como ese no se le puede pasar, espero haberlo abordado bien ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

En fin, pasemos a los review y terminemos el día:

Ronaldc v2: Exacto, aunque seguiremos ese orden cronológico casi a la perfección, tendremos algunas variaciones, y viendo las similitudes entre el arco de Kyoto pues, se me ocurrió como mezclarlos y no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Me alegra saber que marqué bien la diferencia entre Vali e Issei, y esa hija de Le Fay que mencionas me parece correcta, es decir, que lo puedo creer fácilmente, pero bueno, hasta el momento no eh encontrado una fuente oficial, pero la verdad ya la tengo incluida en el harem, así que aun si no es canon, pues lastima. En fin, espero te guste el capítulo del día, y como dices, ya llegó la tormenta.

Horakthy baraq: Te entiendo, la verdad, aunque me gusta Rias, aporta muy poco en el canon, es algo de lo que quiero cambiar usando a Erica como detonante, ante semejante contendiente que inclusive aquí ya empezó a ayudar a Issei con su trauma, y en el canon no llegaron ni a considerar esto hasta el tomo 10, y Rias estaba más ocupada sintiéndose la victima, pero bueno.

También yo siento que el Top daba para más, es algo que quiero aprovechar lo mejor posible en este fic, también todo lo relacionado a los héroes, especialmente ahora que los mitos de antaño ganan mucha más fuerza aquí. Y te puedo asegurar, que lo que se viene en Kyoto y Nikkō será muy interesante. En fin, espero te guste el capitulo, hasta la próxima.

carlos trujillo: me alegra que te guste pero creo que aquí Issei si se toma los combates enserio por sus instintos de Campione, ¿o te entendí mal? Creo que es el caso, en fin, espero disfrutes del capitulo.

Leknyn: Pues, aun noca esperar un poco más para el combate, y la autoridad de dragón se ve en los últimos volúmenes, así que tendrás mucho por delante que leer. En fin, espero te guste, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Primordialdragon: No, Issei se volvió en Campione por ser de origen humano y no tener nada en especial ni siquiera entre los portadores de Draig, Vali no, el es mitad demonio de nacimiento, portador de una [Longinus], y un autentico prodigio en magia, el no puede ser un Campione. Y eso es obvio, con Erica a la mano, Issei no puede tener nada de paz.

soulalbarn18000: Gracias, es agradable ver que la historia gusta tanto, y aunque entiendo a lo que te refieres, yo no considero una molestia investigar los mitos y leyendas, desde niño son temas que me interesaban mucho así que lo hago de buenas y hasta con emoción, la verdad me muero de ganas de volver a poner la espada de Verethragna en acción, especialmente por que no puedo usar la novela como base, no con lo que tengo en mente, ya veras a que me refiero en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que este capitulo te guste también, hasta la próxima.

Freemaker: no, a decir verdad yo también pensé que no aprovecharon bien la amistad entre Issei e Irina, es de las cosas que quiero cambiar. Actualizar una vez por mes es algo complicado, especialmente por la uni y el trabajo, pero en tanto mi musa este trabajando como toca, no llega a niveles "peligrosos". Y Athena, solo diré que lo armaré en grande. En fin, nos vemos en la próxima.

ReyEvolution: Claro, yo tambien tengo en cuenta en tener un equilibrio, aunque ahí hay un error, esta no es una historia de DXD con anexos de Campione!, si lo fuera solo abría tomado el concepto del asesino de dioses y de los dioses [desencadenados], no, esta es (en teoría) una fusión entre los mundos y las historias de ambas sagas, no niego que nos estamos enfocando mucho en el lado de Campione!, pero considero que es algo necesario, dado los planes que tengo para la historia en general, lo que sí, empezaré a alargar los capítulos, tras el próximo siento que ya podré tomarme las cosas con más calma.

En fin, espero que el capitulo te gustara, y gracias, me daré una vuelta por esos fics, hasta la próxima.

Miguelzero24: gracias, espero que este también te guste.

XenonKirito: Actually, I was thinking on that already, translate this story on english so I get some practice with my english and because someone already ask me for an english version, but my english it's not very good yet, I'm still learning and I have a lot of things to do, so the english version of DragonXCampione! will be on the futures years, unless there are someone disposed to help me with that. If you know about someone that can help me with the translation I would like to know it.

Bien, es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.


	8. Dragones y Dioses

Buenas, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les tengo el capítulo 8 (bastante tarde, pero bueno, el regreso a la uni me movió todo) con el combate que tanto esperaban.

Por cierto, si quieren comprender mejor las autoridades de Issei (especialmente [King of the Storm] y [Fake Reality]) les recomiendo darse una vuelta por mi perfil, hasta el final agregué un apartado para las explicaciones más detalladas de las autoridades y como funcionan.

En fin, ¿Listos? Pues en ese caso, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG)]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y canticos- / -** _ **Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales]**_

 _ **(Lugares, momento) /**_ (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 8: Dragones y dioses.**

- **Una te ordena, dragón, entrega a una su serpiente** -.

Esas fueron las palabras de la diosa [desencadenada] que había aparecido de la nada en el cielo, una diosa que tenía el aspecto de una inofensiva joven en crecimiento. Pero esta imagen no podía engañar a Issei ni a ninguno de los presentes, no cuando el poder divino se filtraba de ella en grandes cantidades, y los instintos del castaño, enfocados en combatir a deidades y seres a la altura de estos solo lo confirmaba.

Ella era una diosa poderosa, y muy peligrosa.

Nadie dijo nada, la mayoría estaban paralizados ante la súbita aparición, pero aquellos con un instinto de combate más desarrollado (Issei, los 4 magos con el título de [Great Knight], Kiba, Xenovia y Akeno) se mantenían tensos y listos, aun cuando los inundaba el miedo (salvo a Issei y en menor medida a Erica) y sabían que solo uno de ellos podía hacerle frente.

[Booster Gear]

En un destello rojo el guantelete legendario se manifestó, llamando la atención de la diosa.

[Pensar que una diosa de la tierra de tan bajo nivel se atrevería a darme órdenes, a mí y a mi portador]

- **Ese guantelete, esta sensación... ¿el Welsh Dragon en un asesino de dioses?** -.

[Correcto, y, sin embargo, te atreviste a ordenarnos, siendo que el único control que pudieras tener como diosa de la tierra sobre mi raza se limita a dragones **menores** que no estén bajo la autoridad de un Rey Dragón o superior, aprende tu lugar y actúa acorde a tal]

- **Tonterías, una es la madre tierra, una es la serpiente alada, toda serpiente y dragón obedece a una** -.

[Todos excepto los que tengan algo de orgullo]

- **¿Te atreves a hablar así a una, Welsh Dragon?** -.

[Agradece que estoy siendo educado, **serpiente** ]

- **…ya veo, una tendrá que enseñarte** -.

[Veamos si puedes hacernos bostezar siquiera]

-Eh, ¿Draig? ¿de qué va esto?-.

[Simple socio, vamos a demostrarle a esta serpiente con sobredosis de autoestima una prueba de lo que es un VERDADERO dragón]

-¿Perdón?-.

- **Prepárate, asesino de dioses** \- habló la diosa descendiendo al suelo, sus alas desvaneciéndose en oscuridad que rápidamente formó una magnifica hoz tan negra como el cielo nocturno que sujetó casualmente – **una porta el título de Atenea, ahora, asesino de dioses, preséntate ante una** -.

-¿Atenea?- preguntó confundido Issei, reconociendo el nombre.

Aun siendo un japonés nacido y educado en la fe sintoísta, conocía el nombre, no por nada la mitología griega era una de las más regadas a lo largo del mundo (siendo las otras dos (posiblemente al menos) la egipcia y la nórdica) gracias a todas las historias de ficción que la habían tomado como base. Era por eso que hasta él podía reconocer a la diosa de la sabiduría del panteón griego.

Saliendo de su estupor, finalmente fue capaz de comprender lo que la diosa había dicho –mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei-.

- **H** **youdou Issei, que nombre tan raro, ¿es un nombre de oriente, no es así? Una lo recordará** \- afirmó ella antes de entrar en posición de batalla – **ahora, empecemos, asesino de dioses** -.

-¡Un momento!- le detuvo Issei alzando las manos –yo necesito, eh, ¡Preparar el campo de batalla!- inventó rápidamente.

Atenea lo miró fijamente por casi un minuto, antes de asentir, pero no relajó su postura.

- _Draig, llama a Azazel-sensei por el enlace, tengo que consultar_ algo- Rápidamente se giró a sus amigos, específicamente al ángel presente –Irina, ¿sabes si Miguel-san está en el Vaticano?-.

-Ah, no, me comuniqué con él antes de salir de Japón y me dijo que estaría en el cielo por una semana-.

-Rayos- masculló antes de girarse a los tres [Great Knight] que se notaban nerviosos y confusos –empiecen con la evacuación de todos los humanos cercanos al monte de Palatino, trataré que la pelea no vaya más allá pero no puedo garantizar nada, si necesitan ayuda con eso acudan al Vaticano y pidan refuerzos, expliquen lo que pasa aquí y digan que Hyoudou Issei solicita su apoyo-.

Aunque confundidos, asintieron antes de salir apresuradamente del lugar.

Finalmente, el enlace con el líder de los caídos se estableció y pudieron conversar-*Issei, Draig me comentó que apareció un dios [desencadenado]*-.

-* _Si, por eso quería hablar con usted, Azazel-sensei, es un dios del panteón griego y la alianza está tratando con ellos..._ *-.

-*Y como tú eres un importante aliado de la alianza sería problemático que lo mates de la nada, bien pensado, esto podría causar que los griegos dejen las negociaciones o inclusive que fueran a la guerra, dependiendo de que dios se trata y de si el dios verdadero está muerto o no*-.

El castaño asintió mientras devolvía su vista a Atenea que, si bien había dejado su posición de batalla y esperaba pacientemente, estaba completamente alerta, lo sentía.

El principal problema aquí era si la verdadera Atenea estaba viva o no, ya que los [desencadenados] eran la salvaguarda de los dioses. Era un poco complicado, pero tras una explicación de Azazel y el apoyo de Draig, Issei sabía en que consistía todo eso.

Cuando un dios moría era posible que volviera a la vida tras un tiempo, dependiendo de que tan adorado o conocido sea, pero siempre volverían como [desencadenados], aunque podrían volver a su forma original entinto pasaran por un ritual de [encadenamiento].

Así como el ritual [desencadenador] permitía que un dios normal pasara a ser un dios [desencadenado] al perder todo límite que no fuera su mito mismo, el ritual de [encadenamiento] era el método por el cual volvían a limitarlos, permitiéndoles regresar a sus formas originales de dioses.

Sin embargo, esos rituales eran bastante complejos ya que requería de tres puntos fundamentales:

El primero, el dios en cuestión debía estar muerto (lo que evitaba que, por decir un ejemplo, hubiera dos verdaderos Odín).

El segundo, el dios [desencadenado] debía de volver al reino del panteón al que perteneciera (en este caso, el olimpo).

Y el tercero y generalmente el más difícil de todos, el [desencadenado] debía pasar por el ritual por su propia voluntad.

Si cualquiera de estos puntos fallaba entonces el ritual no se completaría.

-*¿Y bien? ¿Qué dios es?*-.

-* _Atenea_ *-.

-*...No sé si es buena o mala suerte*- suspiró antes de seguir -*lo bueno es que si conserva algo de su forma de ser, es una diosa con la que puedes llegar a un acuerdo, lo malo es que no puedes matarla*-.

-*¿ _Entonces la verdadera está._..?*-.

-*Muerta, si, hace poco más de mil años hubo una revuelta en el olimpo, Ares [desencadenado] volvió a surgir y trataron de [encadenarlo], pero las cosas se salieron de control, terminaron perdiendo a Atenea y sellando al Ares [desencadenado] en el [cocito]*-.

(N/a: El cocito es el rio del Hades por donde el Caronte navega para llevar las almas de los muertos al inframundo, en el mundo de DXD es tomado como una prisión eterna hasta que el carcelero (Hades) decida liberarlo)

-* _Entiendo, trataré de que no pase a mayores, pero avise al olimpo*-._

-*Estoy en eso, suerte*-.

Finalmente volvió a encarar a la diosa, que reaccionó.

- **¿finalmente estás listo, asesino de dioses?** -.

-Si, pero antes me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué quieres el [Gorgoneion]?-.

- **¿Por qué, preguntas? Eso es simple, la antigua serpiente le pertenece a una, es parte del ser de una** -.

-¿Parte de ti? Pensaba que el Gorgoneion tenia la faceta de Medusa…- murmuró confundido antes de mirar seriamente el grimorio en su mano izquierda –lo siento, pero aun si en verdad es tuya, no puedo entregártela-.

Dicho esto, un intenso brillo jade salió de la jema del [Booster Gear] obligando a la mayoría a desviar la vista, solo el Campione y la diosa pudieron ver como el grimorio era absorbido en el guantelete. Para cuando el brillo cesó, ya no había rastro del Gorgoneion.

- **Hyoudou Issei, ¿debe una tomar esto como una declaración de guerra?** -.

-…supongo que si, no te lo entregaré, pero prefiero evitar pelear, si fuera posible, ¿podrías renunciar al Gorgoneion y retirarte pacíficamente?-.

- **¿Un hijo del tonto y la bruja buscando evitar una lucha con una? Eres un asesino de dioses raro, Hyoudou Issei** -.

-Prefiero la paz a la guerra, ademas soy parte de la alianza de las tres facciones católicas que busca la paz entre las mitologías, y estamos tratando con el panteón griego, si peleamos las negociaciones terminarían y podría haber guerra, por eso, ¿podrías renunciar a pelear y volver al Olimpo?-.

- **…ciertamente, un combate entre dioses y asesinos de dioses suele traer profunda pena a ambos bandos, y si lo que dices es cierto, un combate nuestro desatará peores cosas…** -empezó, provocando que Issei sintiera esperanza – **pero una no puede renunciar a su serpiente, ni tampoco puede volver al olimpo, donde el padre de una gobierna** -.

Confundido ante lo último, Issei pasó por alto el hecho de que ella se estaba acercando, y que en respuesta, sus amigos retrocedían con miedo y preocupación.

- **Es una lastima, Hyoudou Issei, eres un hombre muy pacifico y amable para ser un asesino de dioses o el portador del Welsh Dragon, sin embargo, sigues siendo un guerrero, y al pesar de una, un rey. Podrías haber surgido como un gran héroe y líder una vez ganaras experiencia, pero tristemente tal día no llegara, por favor, disculpa a una** -.

Ahí fue cuando notó que ella estaba justo frente a él, que había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y que estaba acercando su rostro al suyo.

[¡Compañero!]

[Balance Breaker]

Actuando por sus instintos y la voz de Draig, levantó rápidamente su armadura, por lo que Atenea besó la mascarilla que cubría su boca. La diosa reaccionó rápidamente alejándose de un salto y materializando su hoz de nuevo, tanto ella como Issei tomando posturas de combate.

- **Una te subestimó, Hyoudou Issei, aunque te falta mucha experiencia como rey, una puede ver que tienes mucha experiencia como guerrero** -.

-Si- respondió el conteniendo su molestia y tratando de pensar en como salir de esto sin condenar el mundo ni provocar una nueva guerra –tendré que derrotarte y hacer que vuelvas al olimpo-.

- **Esa es una posible solución, pero la pregunta es, ¿podrás hacerlo?** -.

-Lo haré- declaró mientras sus alas de dragón se expandían en su espalda. En respuesta, las alas de ave volvieron a surgir tras la diosa -¡Manténganse a cubierto!- indicó a sus amigos antes de salir disparado contra la diosa.

Issei trató de conectar un golpe frontal, pero Atenea golpeó el dorso de su puño con un extremo de su arma, desviándolo a un lado antes de girar hábilmente la hoz y tratar de cortar al castaño, solo para que este esquivara violentamente en el aire y se girara abriendo su mascarilla, lanzando un poderoso torrente de llamas.

Con un aleteo la diosa se alejó del camino del fuego y señaló a su oponente con una mano. Tras ella surgieron búhos y lechuzas prácticamente de la nada y cargaron de frente contra Issei prácticamente volviéndose ases de energía oscura, quien esquivó algunos antes de lanzar un Dragon-shoot destruyendo a varios, obligándola a retroceder de nuevo.

Mientras ambos peleaban en el aire, los jóvenes en tierra se apresuraban por los antiguos terrenos del monte, esquivando los torrentes de energía divina y dragoniaca que ambos lanzaban.

-¡No se detengan!- indicó Erica moviéndose con su magia de salto mientras llevaba a Yuri, con el resto siguiéndoles volando.

-¡¿Por qué nos vamos?! ¡Debemos ayudar a Issei!- exclamó Xenovia, con el resto asintiendo en concordancia, salvo las que comprendían más las existencias que eran los [desencadenados] (Erica, Yuri, Rossweisse).

-¡No tiene caso, ninguno de nosotros puede hacerle frente a Atenea!- negó la valquiria.

-¡Solo Ise puede, si permanecemos muy cerca solo le estorbaremos!-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡No nos iremos, solo tomamos distancia prudente!, ¡Observaremos desde un lugar seguro en caso de que Ise nos necesite!- explicó Erica mientras descendía a los pies del coliseo.

Todos aterrizaron junto a las humanas con la vista fija en ambos combatientes.

-Solo resta observar, estén listos para actuar si es necesario-.

 **(De regreso al combate)**

- _¡Es muy ágil!_ -.

Issei seguía con sus envites, pero la diosa lograba esquivar con facilidad cada uno de ellos antes de contraatacar, obligándolo a alejarse.

[No por nada es una diosa de la guerra compañero, tendremos que subir de nivel si quieres reducirla]

-Supongo que no queda de otra- masculló viendo que la velocidad de la diosa era superior a la suya - **¡Aquellos que son malvados, y los que son fuertes, todos ellos me temen por que tengo alas! ¡Por que mis alas los castigaran por su maldad! ¡Y los que son malvados no podrán tocarme!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Bird of Prey]**

Atenea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la vista de su oponente desapareciendo. Tomada por sorpresa, no pudo evitar el puño que se enterró en su abdomen, mandándola a tierra con ferocidad, generando un cráter al impacto.

Levantándose del cráter, la diosa enfocó a su enemigo, el cual estaba estoico frente a ella en el cielo, mirándola hacia abajo, cosa que en verdad la molestó.

-Lo pediré una vez más, por favor, retírate y regresa al olimpo-.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió con palabras, en su lugar alzó la mano en dirección al castaño y cientos de búhos y lechuzas hechos de oscuridad cargaron contra el campione que empezó a esquivarlos velozmente.

Aprovechando la distracción de las aves, Atenea voló sigilosamente sobre su veloz oponente con su hoz en lo alto, descendiéndola en un fluido movimiento.

Gracias a la encarnación del ave, Issei fue capaz de reaccionar al ataque, pero estando rodeado de cientos de aves no pudo moverse de su lugar.

[Sword]

Expulsando a Ascalon logró bloquear efectivamente la cuchilla que descendía contra él, pero eso lo distrajo lo suficiente para que un ave le impactara en la espalda, empujándolo de frente algunos metros. Apenas se estaba recuperando cuando un torrente de oscuridad pura lo empujó violentamente contra el suelo, destruyendo algunas construcciones en el monte.

-Kuso, eso dolió- masculló levantándose de entre los escombros.

[Socio, si no quieres matarla guarda a Ascalon, los dioses serpientes son débiles ante las armas Dragon Slayer]

- _Entendido, pero, pensaba que pelearíamos contra Medusa, no contra Atenea_ \- respondió mientras su espada volvía a desaparecer dentro del [Booster Gear] y el se elevaba, volando a toda velocidad contra Atenea con sus puños listos.

[Los llaman [desencadenados] por que no están sujetos a la lógica del mundo ni a la realidad, ni si quiera están sujetos a la forma de ser de sus contrapartes verdaderas, para que ella tenga propiedades de una diosa de la tierra quiere decir que hay algún mito de otra religión que hizo que fuera así]

Asintiendo al comprender lo dicho por su compañero, Issei siguió intentando golpear a la diosa, pero esta seguía esquivando con maestría sus ataques y limitaba sus movimientos con cientos de aves nocturnas que atacaban desde todas partes.

- _¡Que molestas!_ \- pensó frustrado mientras generaba un circulo mágico de fuego en cada mano -¡ **I** **gneøs Kjede!** \- exclamó mientras giraba, generando un enorme disco de intenso fuego en el aire que incineró a todas las aves.

Pero perdió de vista a Atenea.

-¿Dónde…?-.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar, Atenea surgió de una sombra en su espalda con una maza de combate con la cual lo golpeó en la espalda, nuevamente mandándolo a tierra adolorido.

Levantándose del pequeño cráter que había generado al caer, Issei levantó la vista, topándose con la vista de la diosa empuñando un magnifico arco negro apuntando una flecha en su dirección.

Atenea liberó la flecha que voló rauda contra él a una velocidad imposible. Esto no seria un problema ya que podía esquivar una sola flecha con facilidad gracias a la encarnación del ave. El problema era que a mitad de camino la flecha se dividió en decenas de proyectiles de oscuridad.

Maldiciendo, Issei usó su autoridad al máximo para esquivar todos los proyectiles que impactaron inmisericordemente en el terreno tras él, por lo que una muy extensa zona terminó devastada, como si múltiples bombas o granadas hubieran explotado ahí.

Pero no terminó ahí, otras tres flechas que volaban contra él se dividieron en el aire, y los proyectiles se habían mezclado con varias aves de energía que también volaban contra él…

- _…Kuso_ \- masculló antes de volar a toda velocidad, tratando de evitar todos los proyectiles que le seguían, pero Atenea seguía disparando flecha tras flecha, y cada saeta que esquivaba destruía cada vez más el campo de batalla - _¿Qué hago?_ \- pensó molesto, antes de que un intenso dolor en el pecho le hiciera desacelerar, había llegado al limite con el ave de caza.

Debido al dolor no fue capaz de esquivar los constantes ataques que iban contra él, por lo que recibió una gran cantidad de golpes en la espalda que explotaron violentamente, mandándolo a tierra una vez más con las aves y el resto de proyectiles siguiéndolo de cerca, bombardeándolo en tierra.

Cuando impactó el último proyectil Issei, en su armadura con fracturas por todas pates, alzó la vista para enfocar a la diosa, pero lo único que vio fue una lanza negra volando rauda contra él, directo a su pecho. Rodando por el suelo logró evitar sufrir una herida mortal, pero aun así aquella lanza conectó en su costado izquierdo, destruyendo la armadura y atravesando su carne.

Llevándose una mano a su herida, Issei hizo amago de levantarse, pero Atenea descendió ferozmente sobre él con su hoz en manos y clavó la cuchilla sin misericordia alguna en su mano izquierda, perforando la gema del guantelete.

-¡Agh!-.

- **Por fin** \- comentó Atenea con su vista fija en la cuchilla perforando la gema, observando el intenso brillo que irradiaba, antes de extraer su arma, solo que no fue lo único, el Gorgoneion también salió de la gema y se mantuvo flotando a un par de centímetros del arma.

Desvaneciendo la hoz y tomando el grimorio entre sus manos, Atenea retrocedió un par de metros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Por fin eh recuperado la antigua serpiente, con esto una puede volver a ser la verdadera Atenea, la desafiante Atenea** \- continuó mientras alzaba en lo alto el grimorio y la oscuridad empezaba a arremolinarse en torno a ella.

Issei se irguió y trató de avanzar contra ella, pero los intensos torrentes de oscuridad y niebla que parecían tomar toda señal de vida de las plantas que les rodeaba le impedían acercarse por lo que solo pudo observar mientras reparaba la armadura para protegerse del miasma.

- **Una canta el himno de las diosas de la trinidad. Conectado a los cielos, a la tierra y la oscuridad, reencarnación de la sabiduría**

 **-Una canta la melodía de la diosa degradada. Nacida como reina aunque vista como la serpiente de la prohibición, en agravio de la reina.**

 **-Una canta la balada de la diosa traumatizada. Deshonrada por su estimado padre, cayó a la humillación como madre.**

 **-Una, llamada Atenea, hija de Zeus, patrona de Atenas, doncella eterna.**

 **-¡En el pasado, era la madre tierra nutriendo a todas las cosas!**

 **-¡En el pasado, era la amante oscura del inframundo!**

 **-¡En el pasado, era la encarnación de la sabiduría celestial de la iluminada diosa!**

 **-¡Una se compromete, Atenea pronto volverá a la Atenea original!-.**

Rodeada por la oscuridad mientras entonaba ese himno, Atenea empezó a crecer, dejando atrás su inmaduro aspecto para tomar en su lugar el de una hermosa mujer joven que aparentaba 18 años con una figura algo modesta pero elegante. Sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por una inmaculada túnica blanca de antaño, con una tiara de hojas de laureles sobre sus blancos cabellos, un collar y unas pulseras de oro se veían en sus muñecas y cuello.

-Maldición- masculló Issei con su armadura reconstruida mientras despejaba con sus alas la niebla oscura que los rodeaba, su vista fija en el cielo donde, justamente encima de Atenea, un punto de oscuridad surgía y empezaba a expandirse por todo el firmamento a gran velocidad, parecía que la noche estaba reemplazando el día –ya tienes lo que querías, si te detienes ahora y vuelves al olimpo para que te regresen a la normalidad, no te atacaré-.

- **Dices tonterías, Hyoudou Issei, finalmente eh recuperado la serpiente de una y eh vuelto a mi antiguo ser, antes de ir ante el padre de una y purificar este mundo con la oscuridad, me gustaría jugar un poco, así que sigamos con nuestro combate** \- respondió ella con soberbia.

-¡¿Consideras esto jugar?!- reclamó incrédulo – ¡todos ustedes son maniacos de las peleas! ¡Bien, si eso quieres, jugaré contigo, y después tendrás que volver pacíficamente al olimpo! **¡Todo pecador tiembla ante mi poder, ahora es el momento en el que obtengo la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de cien ríos y el poder de mil camellos! ¡Sobre mi poderoso ser, llevaré el símbolo del furioso camello!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Camel]**

Con un aleteo salió disparado contra la diosa, rápidamente se colocó frente a ella con su pie derecho en lo alto. Generando un escudo griego con la cara de medusa la diosa se apresuró a bloquear la poderosa patada que descendió contra ella, logrando protegerse, pero la fuerza la hizo arrastrar los pies en la tierra, generando una enorme y muy larga zanja.

Apareciendo una lanza en su mano derecha mientras sostenía el escudo con la izquierda, Atenea cargó contra Issei quien también se acercaba a ras de suelo. De pronto, ambos abrieron los ojos ante el feroz grito de sus instintos. Rápidamente ambos patearon el suelo, deteniéndose de golpe y retrocediendo varios metros en un instante, justo al tiempo que algo impactaba con una fuerza tremenda en medio de ambos y generaba una explosión de escombros y tierra en todas direcciones.

Cuando la tierra se asentó, pudieron ver una flecha clavada en el enorme cráter frente a ellos.

- **Fufu, justo como pensaba, si había vuelto a aparecer aquí, sin lugar a dudas una serpiente tenia que haber surgido** \- habló una voz en el aire.

Ambos miraron en la dirección de donde vino, y se toparon con algo que no esperaban ver.

-…Odio, mi, suerte-.

[Esto ya es demasiado, hasta para ti]

Sobre ellos se erguía orgullosa la brillante imagen de un Pegaso blanco que brillaba con la intensidad del sol, apartando algo de la oscuridad que la presencia de Atenea generaba, pero lo verdaderamente alarmante era el jinete. Un apuesto hombre que aparentaba 20, de cabello rubio que casi llegaba a sus hombros, sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en ambos y en su rostro se veía una sonrisa de superioridad.

Vestía un conjunto de armadura, túnica y capa blanca que parecía resplandecer con más intensidad que el propio Pegaso, y en su mano derecha llevaba un magnifico arco dorado, toda su imagen y su presencia gritaba "divino".

- **Ya veo, así que fuiste invocado por la reunión de una y la antigua serpiente, ¿no es así, asesino de serpientes?** -.

\- **¡Correcto, ante el resurgimiento de mi ancestral enemigo, yo, Perseo, eh descendido para derrotar a la vil serpiente una vez más!** \- exclamó orgulloso el recién identificado dios – **Aunque ha sido una sorpresa el también reunirme con el Dragón Gales, pero no cambia nada, ¡Yo los eliminaré a ambos, ya que ese es el propósito de mi ser!** -.

- _¿Draig?_ -.

[No te preocupes compañero, Perseo no es un dios propiamente dicho, más bien es un héroe que fue convertido en [desencadenado], a él si lo puedes matar]

- _Al menos no tengo que contenerme con él también_ \- pensó aliviado mientras tomaba de nuevo posición de combate, ya era mucho tener que enfrentar a una diosa sin poner en riesgo la vida de ella.

 **(Con el resto)**

-¡¿Otro más?! Y se llamó a si mismo Perseo- exclamó sorprendida Erica –Issei si que atrae problemas…-.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarle?- preguntó Kiba con una espada en manos, listo para pelear al igual que el resto.

-No, aun no al menos, aun si peleamos todos no hay forma en que podamos ser un reto para cualquiera de esos dos, no de forma directa, debemos esperar un poco más-.

Aunque no les gustaba eso, todos asintieron mientras seguían observando lo que pasaba.

 **(De regreso a los combatientes)**

Issei fue el primero en moverse, volando a gran velocidad contra Perseo, tratando de conectar una feroz patada, pero maniobrando sobre su montura logró esquivar el ataque antes de desmontar y aterrizar en la tierra, desapareciendo el arco y generando un sable con el cual desvió la lanza de Atenea y lanzó su propio ataque, que fue bloqueado por el escudo que esta cargaba.

Descendiendo, Issei lanzó un dragon-shoot. Atenea se alejó de un salto, pero Perseo solo encaró el ataque y lo partió a la mitad con su espada antes de dar un paso al costado, permitiendo que la patada de Issei pasara de largo sin tocarlo y en su lugar impactara en la tierra, mandado tierra y rocas en todas direcciones.

[Sword]

Expulsando una vez más a Ascalon Issei logró bloquear la espada que venia por su cuello, deteniendo los movimientos del dios por un momento por lo que pudo patearlo con fuerza en el abdomen, mandándolo hacia atrás varios metros y generando un camino de destrucción por donde cayó.

Agachándose, el castaño evitó la estocada de Atenea por un par de centímetros y rápidamente trató de contraatacar con una patada, pero su pie fue detenido nuevamente por el escudo. Resistiendo el feroz ataque Atenea logró mantenerse en su lugar, pero sus pies se hundieron en la tierra por eso.

Empujando al campione con el escudo se apresuró a bloquear la descendente espada que amenazaba con cortarlos a ambos. Su lanza fue reemplazada con una espada griega que usó para tratar de cortar a Perseo, pero este retrocedió un poco por lo que solo recibió un corte menor en el pecho.

Entrecerrando los ojos al ver esto y a Issei recuperándose de su empuje, Atenea apretó su agarre sobre sus armas – **Parece que, una tendrá que subir el nivel** \- comentó mientras su poder divino aumentaba y se filtraba en la tierra que la rodeaba.

La tierra bajo ella se elevó y tomó forma, rápidamente generando una gigantesca serpiente de escamas oscuras con brillantes ojos rojos que siseaba ferozmente con su vista fija en los enemigos de su creadora. Bufando, la serpiente envió una onda de poder divino directo desde sus ojos y en respuesta el suelo frente a ella se petrificó al instante, propagando su efecto ante ambos guerreros que, si bien no se volvieron de piedra al instante, la petrificación avanzaba progresivamente por sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-.

[¡Es la faceta de Medusa! ¡Rápido socio, usa a Ascalon!]

-¡Entendido!-.

Rápidamente empuñó la espada sacra con ambas manos y la clavó con fuerza en el suelo frente a él, canalizando su poder mágico a través de la espada aumentando las propiedades Dragon Slayer que emanaban de esta, logrando neutralizar el efecto de la vista de la Gorgona en la zona inmediata suya y liberando sus piernas.

- **Me decepciona que llegaras a pensar que algo como esto funcionaria en mí, Atenea, ¡¿en verdad creíste que el truco de una sucia serpiente de la tierra tendría algún efecto en un glorioso [acero] asesino de serpientes y dragones como yo?!** -.

Aumentando su poder divino, la roca que cubría las piernas de Perseo se desmoronó en un instante.

- **Pero, si has empezado a usar esos trucos, solo queda actuar acorde, ¿no lo crees?** \- apenas dijo esas palabras, el héroe griego desapareció de la vista de todos.

- _¡¿Desapareció?!_ -.

[¡Se hizo invisible!]

- _¿Invisible?_ -.

[Si no mal recuerdo, en su campaña contra Medusa Perseo adquirió varias herramientas para matar al monstruo, y uno era el [Casco de Hades] que volvía invisible al portador]

Justo en ese momento los instintos de combate potenciados por la experiencia y maestría de combate que otorgaba la encarnación del camello gritaron con fuerza.

Apresurándose, Issei retrocedió pateando el suelo, instantes antes de que el torso de su armadura fuera destruida y un doloroso corte (pese a que no era tan grave) apareciera en su pecho. Tratando de ubicar a su oponente mientras la armadura se regeneraba, notó como Atenea saltaba de la cabeza de su serpiente antes de que fuera partida a la mitad de la cabeza a la cola.

 _-Draig, ¿Cuáles eran las otras herramientas?_ \- preguntó mirando todo el campo de batalla seriamente al igual que Atenea.

[Una bolsa para la cabeza de Medusa, la hoz de Hades para cortarla (que sospecho es esa espada curva que usa, cuando te cortó sentí propiedades Dragon Slayer), un escudo brillante como espejo y unas sandalias con alas similares a las del dios Hermes]

- _¡Las sandalias, por eso no se escuchan o se ven sus pasos! Pero sin lugar a dudas puedo escucharlo volar_ \- sentenció cerrando sus ojos y centrándose por completo en su oído.

Durante unos segundos estuvo totalmente quieto, tratando de diferenciar entre el sonido en el aire, hasta que se movió de golpe retrocediendo un paso, escuchando claramente el sonido de una espada cortar el aire frente a él.

- **¡¿Qué?!** -.

Sonriendo al escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de Perseo, Issei se apresuró a lanzar una feroz patada al torso, mandándolo a volar de espaldas. Rápidamente extendió sus alas de dragón y se apresuró a seguir al dios que apenas se recuperaba en el aire, pero antes de que lo alcanzara Atenea (con sus alas de búho expuestas) ya estaba sobre él, la espada y el escudo habían sido reemplazadas por la hoz que descendió rauda cortando el aire y tiñendo su hoja de color carmesí, sangre divina.

Instantes después Issei estaba sobre la diosa con su pie en lo alto. Rápidamente esta esquivó la patada descendente, pero ella no era el blanco, era Perseo que salió disparado a tierra, generando un cráter al impacto y levantando una cortina de tierra que permitió vislumbrar levemente la figura del dios.

[¡Apunta a la cabeza!]

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Rápidamente descendió sobre el dios que apenas se levantaba, deteniéndose a la altura de la cara, girando sobre si mismo, preparado para patearlo con fuerza. Viendo esto y comprendiendo sus intenciones, Atenea rápidamente usó su poder divino y a los pies de Perseo se generaron varias serpientes de tierra que se enredaron alrededor de sus pies y mordieron ferozmente.

Perseo no tuvo tiempo de gritar al sentir como los colmillos perforaban sus pies, pues la patada dio de lleno en su frente. Nuevamente salió volando de espaldas hasta estrellarse contra una construcción del monte, siendo completamente visible de nuevo, dejando tras de él los fragmentos de su casco mientras que las serpientes de Atenea despedazaban las sandalias.

Dando fin a la improvisada alianza, Atenea arremetió contra Issei con la hoz en lo alto, solo para ser bloqueada por Ascalon.

- **Mmm, este nivel de maestría en combate, esa fuerza en las piernas, la velocidad que mostraste antes, no hay duda** \- comentó seria mientras mantenían la presión en sus armas – **tu mataste a un semejante de una, al dios de la guerra y la victoria proveniente del oriente, Verethragna de Persia** -.

- _¡Lo sabe!_ -.

[No por nada es diosa de la sabiduría, compañero]

A lo lejos, los escombros bajo los que estaba enterrado Perseo salieron disparados en todas direcciones, permitiendo ver al héroe de pie, con un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente, cubierto de tierra y suciedad, su traje estaba dañado, especialmente en su espalda donde tenia un profundo corte que iba de su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo, pero aun así, se mantenía en una postura orgullosa.

- **¿Es así, tu poder viene del dios que personifica la victoria? ¡Que mala suerte tienes!** \- exclamó mientras un majestuoso brillo semejante a la luz del sol lo rodeaba - **¡Avatar de la victoria que permanece al lado del sol brillantes, baja tu espada y póstrate ante mi!-.**

En ese momento, la encarnación del camello fue desactivada de golpe, sorprendiendo a Issei.

-¿Eh?-.

Aprovechando su confusión Atenea lo empujó con fuerza, lanzándolo lejos antes de girarse, reemplazando la hoz por su arco y lanzando una flecha contra Perseo, quien reaccionó igual generando su arco dorado y neutralizando el proyectil con el propio.

Issei se estrelló contra un muro, haciéndolo temblar y agrietarse, casi rompiéndolo por completo -¡¿Qué rayos?!- masculló mientras se erguía, regresando a Ascalon al interior de la [Booster Gear] y enfocaba a los dioses **-¡Oh grandioso toro que posees los cuernos de brillante oro, bríndame tu apoyo!-.**

 **[Persian Warlord: Bull]**

Rápidamente se inclinó al suelo y enterró con fuerza las manos, alzando dos enormes rocas que lanzó contra los dioses.

Estos reaccionaron disparando flechas contra las rocas, destruyéndolas.

- **Esta fuerza, ¿la fuerza del toro, no**?- preguntó curioso Perseo mientras veía a Issei acercándose con un enorme pilar en manos – **pero, es inútil, ¡grandioso sol que te alzas en el este, dame el poder de comandar al victorioso!** \- exclamó, nuevamente brillando intensamente.

A mitad de su vuelo Issei perdió su titánica fuerza, por lo que soltó el pilar que cargaba.

-¿De nuevo?- musitó sintiendo su encarnación desactivada.

[No se como lo hace, pero está bloqueando las encarnaciones de Verethragna, es mejor que no las uses más hasta que sepamos como]

-Si- aceptó, notando como una andada de flechas que volaba contra él, se apresuró a esquivar mientras recitaba - **¡Con mi brazo izquierdo, dirijo el viento, con mi brazo derecho, comando al trueno, y tú me temerás puesto que gobierno sobre el cielo!** -.

 **[King of the Storm]**

El ya extraño cielo que parecía luchar entre una oscuridad completa o la brillante luz del sol fue cubierto parcialmente con nubes de tormenta de las que pronto empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial mientras el viento se volvía más errático y se vislumbraban rayos en el cielo, los truenos resonando por todo el lugar, todo esto mientras los dos garrotes aparecían en las manos del Campione.

Usando a Yagarish Issei generó un feroz viento que desvió todas las flechas que volaban contra él, para luego descender a Ayamari, provocando que rayos descendieran contra ambos, Atenea volvió a generar su escudo para protegerse, y se veía muy molesta por el ataque, Perseo también reemplazó su arco por un escudo tan brillante que parecía un espejo, con el que bloqueó el rayo.

- **Tú, ¿te atreves a atacar a una, con el mismo rayo que comanda el padre Zeus?** \- masculló molesta Atenea, generando de nuevo su espada y cargando contra Issei.

- **No está mal, esto será mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba** \- comentó Perseo, imitándola.

En respuesta, Issei avanzó raudo, con Yagarish rodeado de feroces corrientes de viento y Ayamari desbordando electricidad.

 **(Con Erica y el resto)**

-Él, ¿bloqueo [Persian Warlord]?- masculló incrédula Erica tras ver como su rey era lanzado hacia atrás y, posteriormente, forzado a soltar el enorme pilar.

-¿Cómo que lo bloqueó?- inquirió alarmada Rias, manifestando los pensamientos de todos.

-No lo sé, pero de alguna manera Perseo logró neutralizar el toro, y creo que también el camello, eso solo lo deja con 5 encarnaciones de Verethragna, pero no debe usarlas, podría bloquearlas también- explicaba antes de girarse a Yuri –necesitamos preparar la espada-.

-Entiendo- asintió mientras se estaba en seiza y empezaba a orar.

Pasaron los minutos mientras los estruendos del combate resonaban, el monte Palatino era destruido cada vez y en el cielo la oscuridad, el sol y las nubes de tormenta parecían pelear por la supremacía.

-Pero, ¿está bien confiar en la espada? Es decir, si puede bloquear todas las encarnaciones de Verethragna, la espada debería ser inútil también-.

-Está bien, la espada corta a través de la divinidad y de los mitos mismos, en tanto se use para cortar la autoridad que Perseo tenga sobre Verethragna todo estará bien- aseguró mientras todos seguían observando el combate.

-No funciona, no puedo ver nada- informó Yuri desalentada tras varios minutos meditando.

-Eso es malo, ¿si te acercas, crees que podrías ver algo?- ofreció Erica.

-Puede ser, mientras más cerca esté de los dioses la visión espiritual debería ser más accesible-.

-Entiendo, tendremos que arriesgarnos- decidió antes de enfocar a Rias, preguntándole con la mirada lo que haría, la diablesa asintió decidida antes de girarse a su sequito y a Irina que también se veían decididos.

–Nos enfocaremos en proteger a Yuri de los daños colaterales y los dioses, no interfieran en el combate si no es necesario, solo le estorbaríamos a Ise-.

-¡Si, buchou!-.

-Andando- indicó Erica cargando a Yuri justo antes de usar su magia de salto y acercarse rápidamente al epicentro del cataclismo con el resto volando cercas, esquivando escombros, rocas y algún rayo ocasional que salían disparados del constante choque entre los dioses y el rey.

Llegaron a la entrada de un pasillo subterráneo que, de alguna manera, había evitado colapsar pese a la cercanía al combate en cuestión. Rápidamente entraron, notando que todo el lugar temblaba violentamente ante los choques de los titanes en la superficie.

-¡Aseguren el lugar!- indicó Erica mientras rápidamente se dirigía a los pilares roca más cercanos y, usando su magia de alquimia, los volvía de acero puro.

-¡Protejan a Yuri-san!- Por su parte, Rias, Akeno y Rossweisse se apresuraron a usar hechizos de protección para resguardar el techo y los muros en lo que Erica terminaba con los pilares y procedía con el techo y las paredes, preparando un área "segura".

Al centro del perímetro que levantaban las usuarias de magia estaba Yuri nuevamente en seiza, meditando. Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Kiba la flanqueaban siguiendo la orden de Rias, todos listos para neutralizar cualquier escombro que pudiera salir disparado contra ella, con Gasper y Asia cercas a ella listos para apoyar de ser necesario.

Los minutos pasaron y el lugar, pese a todas las preparaciones que habían hecho y a que Erica y el resto seguían reforzando el lugar con magia, todo el lugar se movía violentamente como si fuera un feroz terremoto.

De pronto una parte de los pasillos subterráneos que no habían reforzado se derrumbó en un instante, con un objeto estrellándose en aquel pasillo con tal fuerza que el lugar volvió a temblar. El polvo se asentó, dejando ver a Issei con su armadura destruida, lentamente poniéndose de pie mientras regeneraba la armadura y sus mazos llegaban volando a sus manos. Dobló las rodillas para salir de ahí de un impulso pero se detuvo al notar a sus amigos en el lugar.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-.

-Yuri está tratando de identificar lo que sea que Perseo usó para bloquear [Persian Warlord], nos acercamos para tratar de facilitar las cosas- respondió rápidamente Erica.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, un poderoso estruendo hizo temblar el lugar y más pasillos se derrumbaron, vislumbrándose entre el polvo y los escombros al héroe que se mantenía orgulloso con su espada y su escudo.

- **¡Vamos, Welsh Dragon, esto apenas empieza!** \- exclamó emocionado antes de abrir un poco los ojos y girarse rápidamente para bloquear un embate de Atenea.

La diosa rápidamente se alejó al ver su ataque fallar, adentrándose un poco más en aquellas catacumbas en oscuridad.

En ese momento ambos dioses repararon en los jóvenes presentes.

- **¿Los demonios de antes?** \- murmuró Atenea, demostrando que, aunque no les había dirigido la palabra, había reconocido las existencias que suponían.

- **¿Demonios eh?, ¿son tus seguidores, Welsh Dragon?** \- preguntó curioso Perseo, mirando fijamente a las chicas presentes, dándoles mala espina – **Pero, independientemente que sean demonios, siguen siendo doncellas, bien, ¡Acabaré con el dragón y rescataré a las doncellas!** -.

-¿Recatarlas?- masculló Issei confundido, antes de sentir una onda de poder divino emanar del héroe.

Se tensó preparado para responder, pero el peligro no vino del frente, si no de sus espaldas. Girando rápidamente, se apresuró a usar a Ayamari para bloquear un feroz golpe de Rossweisse cargado con rayos y la fuerza titánica de los [Rook] que lo hizo retroceder varios metros arrastrando los pies.

-¡Rossweisse-sensei, espere!- pidió él pero la valquiria no respondió, en su lugar saltó contra él con los puños listos.

Issei saltó rápidamente esquivando un golpe que destruyó la tierra donde estaba parado. No alterándose por eso la semi diosa se apresuró a seguirlo fuera de los túneles, persiguiéndolo por el cielo mientras trataba de golpearlo.

- **Bueno, mientras su propia seguidora lo acaba, ¿continuamos, diosa Atenea?** \- invitó el dios apuntando su espada a la diosa, antes de que ambos se lanzaran al combate, saliendo también ellos de los túneles y siguiendo con sus ataques en tierra.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿por qué me ataca?!- exclamó mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba todos sus golpes.

[Es Perseo, como dios aclamado tiene control sobre las masas, especialmente en las mujeres]

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero Rossweisse-sensei es una valquiria! ¡¿Puede inclusive controlar a una semi diosa?!-.

[Normalmente no, solo tendría control sobre diosas o semi diosas de la tierra tras vencerlas, pero las valquirias tenían la tarea de atender a los héroes caídos en combate, por eso, como héroe puede controlarla sin siquiera derrotarla pese a que es una semi diosa de la guerra, y no creo que sea la única]

En ese momento, de entre los túneles salieron volando el resto de los jóvenes, con Erica, Akeno, Rias y Koneko hasta el frente, todos listos para pelear.

-No- murmuró Issei con la vista fija en las espadas empuñadas, la magia circulando los brazos o los puños preparados –no de nuevo- su voz se notaba un poco rota – _dijiste que, no me lastimarías_ \- pensó con sus ojos fijos en Erica que se acercaba a gran velocidad con su espada en manos, y con algunos flashbacks de Reynare pasando rápidamente por su mente, ignoró todo, incluso a la valquiria a sus espaldas que alzó su puño, lista a golpearlo en la espalda.

[¡Compañero, atrás!]

-¡ **Cuore di Leone**!- exclamó Erica con su espada en lo alto, apuntando al cuello de Issei, o eso parecía hasta que la espada se transformó en un escudo rojo y negro.

Parpadeando ante eso, Issei observó como la rubia pasaba a su lado y se ponía a sus espaldas, bloqueando el golpe de la valquiria con toda su fuerza aumentada, logrando resistir el feroz ataque, pero la tierra bajo ella se cuarteó.

-¿E-Erica?- murmuró sorprendido, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran más al ver a Koneko ponerse frente a Rossweisse, tomarla de la muñeca y lanzarla a lo lejos.

-¡Rápido Akeno, contenla!-.

-¡Si, buchou!-.

Antes de que la valquiria se pusiera de pie, ambas diablesas se apresuraron a generar dos círculos de hechizo rojos, uno a las espaldas de la [Rook] y otro al frente, ambos fungiendo como muros, conteniéndola. Rápidamente Erica se acercó a la valquiria y lanzó su espada a sus pies.

Generando un circulo de alquimia bajo su espada, Erica se apresuró a transfigurarla en cadenas que surgieron de la tierra, pasaron sobre la valquiria y se volvieron a enterrar varias veces hasta que las cadenas cubrieron una buena parte del cuerpo de Rossweisse quien empezó a luchar con fuerza y magia.

-¡Yo me encargo de controlar su fuerza, ustedes traten de sellar su magia!- indicó Erica mientras se esforzaba en mantener las cadenas enteras, recibiendo un asentimiento de Rias y Akeno que empezaron a usar más magia.

-Chicas…- comentó sorprendido el campione, inconscientemente desvaneciendo el casco de su armadura.

-¡Issei-san!- girándose, notó a Asia volando hacia él con su [sacred gear] activado.

La ex monja se apresuró a rodear su cuello con sus manos y a besarlo, transfiriendo el efecto curativo a todo su cuerpo, y provocando que soltara las armas divinas por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Issei-san?- preguntó preocupada separándose un poco una vez que terminó de curarlo.

-Todas, ¿Cómo es que...?- peguntó sorprendido, mirando como Kiba bajaba a Yuri a tierra, con Xenovia, Irina y Gasper siguiéndolos de cerca.

Un estruendo a pocos metros llamó la atención de todos, resultando ser en los dos dioses que seguían peleando, aunque Perseo dirigió al grupo una mirada, bastante sorprendido al ver como se habían resistido a su encanto, antes de enfocar al castaño que seguía abrazado por Asia y reír.

- **¡Ja ja, pero claro! ¡Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el amor ha sido uno de los más grandes poderes de todos! ¡No es de sorprender que mi encantamiento no funcionara!** \- exclamó con algo parecido a la satisfacción antes de volver a enfocarse en su combate contra Atenea.

-Amor- murmuró Issei tras escucharlo, un cálido sentimiento expandiéndose en su pecho mientras, de alguna forma, juntaba todas las piezas, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro.

-¿Issei-san?- volvió a preguntar confundida al escuchar eso.

De la nada, Issei volvió a besarla, provocando que ella abriera los ojos grandes y se sonrojara mucho. Separándose a los pocos segundos, le sonrió radiantemente antes de asentir.

-Gracias, Asia, estoy mucho mejor ahora- le aseguró antes de reformar el casco y separarse de la sorprendida y muda demonio.

Llamando sus mazos de regreso a él, cargó con renovado espíritu contra los dioses, tomándolos por sorpresa golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo a Perseo con el izquierdo rodeado de feroces corrientes de aire, mandándolo como un torpedo contra una agrupación de construcciones, haciéndolo atravesar varios antes de que se detuviera incrustado en un pilar que se derrumbó sobre él.

Gracias a eso, Atenea logró reaccionar y bloqueó el garrote derecho con su escudo, pero las corrientes de electricidad que lo circulaban pasaron por su escudo, haciéndole apretar los dientes para contener los quejidos de dolor.

 **(Con el resto)**

-¡Yuri, ¿Cómo vas?!- preguntó Erica mientras seguía usando magia para contener a la valquiria.

A pocos metros de ella la miko seguía orando sin responder, por lo que fue Xenovia la que habló por ella.

-¡Aun nada!-.

-¡Rayos!- masculló en respuesta mientras una grieta aparecía en uno de los eslabones de las cadenas, antes de que ella dirigiera su magia a repararlo, a su lado, Rias y Akeno seguían tratando de contener la magia de la cautiva y ambas empezaban a agotarse como lo indicaban sus respiraciones y el sudor en sus frentes -¡piensa Yuri, Perseo, hijo de Zeus, héroe legendario por la muerte de Medusa, el salvador de Andrómeda!-.

Repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente, Yuri se empeño todo lo que pudo en su tarea actual, pero aun no lograba nada. Desalentada, abrió los ojos y observó el combate de proporciones legendarias que pasaba frente suyo, observando con detenimiento al joven rey enfrentar a ambos dioses sin retroceder pese a lo adversa que era la situación al tener su principal autoridad sellada, luchando arduamente por evitar la profecía de "La noche sin estrellas" y por protegerlos.

- _No puedo dejar que pelee solo_ \- pensó decidida antes de volver a orar una vez más, esta vez con mucha más fuerza y fervor que, milagrosamente, fue pronto recompensada como indicaban sus ahora brillantes ojos blancos – **Aquel que comanda al victorioso y tiene poder sobre él, no puede ser otro que el hijo de Aditi, el patrón de los juramentos, la honestidad, la amistad y los encuentros, el asesino del demonio serpiente, representado por el sol, el gran Aditita y hermano de Varuna** \- instantes después se tambaleó un poco mientras se recuperaba de su estado de trance antes de exclamar -¡Erica-san, es Mitra, la faceta que controla a Verethragna es Mitra!-.

-¡¿Mitra?!- repitió está incrédula antes de apretar los dientes y volver a reforzar las cadenas, la fuerza de la valquiria era demasiada - _¿Está es la fuerza de una semi diosa reencarnada en un demonio tipo [Rook]? ¿Es que está usando magia para aumentarla aun más? ¿O es que el mandato de Perseo hizo que pudiera usar todo su potencial?_ \- pensaba frustrada con su magia gastándose cada vez más al igual que las dos diablesas que hacían tanto como podían por disminuir la magia de Rossweisse, chasqueó la lengua molesta antes de hablar -¡Yuri, en tus manos queda la tarea de brindarle a Ise la información necesaria para forjar la espada!-.

-¡¿E-eh? ¡¿Yo?!-.

-¡Solo tu tienes completo entendimiento de esa faceta y solo tu puedes hacerlo! ¡Ve!-.

-P-pero…- murmuró apenada con la mirada en el suelo.

Un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar y levantó ondas de aire que los sacudieron a todos. Issei había sido lanzado por el suelo por un golpe con el escudo de Atenea, y mientras se levantaba difícilmente con buena parte de la armadura destruida bloqueó por los pelos la espada de Perseo. Eso bastó para despejar todas las dudas de la miko.

-Kiba-san, Quarta-san, Shidou-san, por favor, llévenme con Issei-san- pidió con decisión.

-Claro, cuenta con nosotros- asintió el [Knight].

Rápidamente Xenovia e Irina la tomaron por los brazos y volaron hacia la batalla con Kiba al frente empuñando dos espadas sacro-demoniacas, no sin dificultades, las corrientes de viento eran tan feroces que casi eran empujados al horizonte, era una completa locura.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona relativamente intacta con algunas construcciones aun en pie pese a estar muy cercas de los combatientes donde el grupo descendió.

Rápidamente Irina generó aros de luz en sus manos, Xenovia convocó a Durandal y junto a Kiba rodearon a Yuri a modo de guardianes.

-¡Issei-san!- gritó a todo pulmón la miko, logrando de alguna manera ser escuchada por el campione que enfocó su mirada en ellos -¡Es posible usar la decima forma!-.

Asintiendo, Issei recitó – **Yagarish el perseguidor, Ayamari el conductor, estos son mis enemigos, persíganlos sin descanso alguno** \- al instante, ambos garrotes salieron despedidos de sus manos, uno rodeado de feroces corrientes de aire y otro emanando ingentes cantidades de electricidad, atacando incesantemente a los dioses con una precisión sorprendente pese a que estos esquivaban todos los embates, pero Issei no había acabado aun – _lastima que solo pueda llamar a uno_ **¡Acude a mi llamado, incansable perseguidor del todo brillante, ven ante mí y acaba con mis enemigos!** -.

La tierra bajo él se elevó rápidamente, formando la inconfundible figura de Sköll que enfocó a los dioses, específicamente a Perseo.

-Distráelos- comandó.

Gruñendo ferozmente, el lobo cargó contra Perseo que logró esquivar por los pelos, pero no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar puesto que los garrotes seguían moviéndose tras él y Atenea y junto a Sköll no les dejaban nada de libertad.

Confiando en que eso le daría algo de tiempo, Issei se apresuró donde sus amigos, sorprendiéndose al ver que no había rastro de Erica, y que Yuri se veía extremadamente roja.

-¿Dónde está Erica?- preguntó confundido desapareciendo el casco.

-Sigue conteniendo a Rossweisse-sensei- respondió Kiba aun en guardia –esta vez será Yuri-san quien te ayudará-.

-¿Yuri-san?- repitió viendo a la miko cuyo rostro se volvió mucho más brillante.

Pese a eso, ella mantuvo el contacto visual, ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás. En un impulso se lanzó contra Issei, rápidamente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y juntó sus labios en un tímido beso.

Issei abrió los ojos como platos ante eso, sorprendido y un poco sonrojado. Se separaron un momento y pudo ver a Yuri, quien lo veía con pena y un poco de suplica.

-I-Issei-san, debemos sincronizar nuestros corazones para que funcione- habló con voz débil.

Aun algo aturdido asintió antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse, y mientras el beso empezaba a profundizarse, la información empezó a invadir la mente de Issei.

- _Por favor, Issei-san, mira lo que yo, observa todo lo que eh visto_ \- pedía Yuri entregándose un poco más al beso y apretando su abrazo, en respuesta Issei la abrazó con firmeza y se inclinó un poco más.

Los tres guardianes hacían lo posible por no prestarles atención, pero solo Kiba lo lograba, Irina temblaba roja en su lugar, Xenovia se rindió a los pocos segundos y dirigió directamente su vista a ambos castaños con las mejillas algo rosas.

-…debo empezar a estudiar de mitos- comentó tras un rato llamando la atención de Irina.

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Bueno, si yo conozco bien un mito, ¿podré ayudar a Issei a forjar la espada no? Justo como Erica y Yuri-.

-¡¿Pensabas en eso?!-.

-Claro, ¿tú no quisieras hacerlo?-.

-B-bueno…-.

Interrumpiendo la nerviosa respuesta del ángel ambos castaños finalmente se separaron. Issei miró agradecido a la miko, que aunque estaba muy apenada, sonrió contenta por ser de ayuda.

-Vuelvan con el resto y díganle a Erica que se prepare, necesitaré su ayuda- indicó antes de encarar a los dos dioses y regenerar su casco.

Asintiendo, se apresuraron a regresar con el resto mientras Issei observaba como Atenea logró partir a la mitad a Ayamari que se desvaneció en chispas de electricidad, provocándole un terrible dolor en el brazo derecho, como si justo se lo hubieran cortado.

Perseo por su parte bloqueó a Yagarish con su escudo de espejo que finalmente cedió y se destruyo en cientos de fragmentos, pero logró aprovechar la posición del garrote para atravesarlo con su espada con una estocada que Issei sintió en su brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo Sköll atacó en ese momento a Perseo, derribándolo y mordiéndolo con ferocidad en el hombro izquierdo, tirando ferozmente hasta que logró arrancar el brazo entero.

- **¡Graaaah!** \- entre gritos de dolor Perseo logró lanzar con su brazo restante su espada que se enterró en uno de los ojos del lobo, llegando hasta su cerebro.

Con un aullido de dolor, Sköll se disolvió en rocas y tierra con la espada quedando clavada sobre una pila de tierra.

- **Pensar, que una bestia de las entrañas de la tierra llegaría a herir a un acero como yo de tal manera** \- comentó Perseo observando un momento donde solía estar su brazo, antes de desestimar la herida, ponerse de pie y recuperar su espada, volviendo a ver a sus oponentes con su arma lista - **fue muy interesante, rey demonio, pero esto está lejos de terminar** -.

-No, el fin de esto ya está aquí- refutó con una sonrisa feroz bajo su yelmo ignorando el intenso dolor de sus brazos, podía sentir que tenia algunos músculos desgarrados por la destrucción de sus armas –como héroe legendario, ¿tu piensas que los dragones somos el mal, no?-.

- **No es que lo piense, lo son, y es la razón de mí ser extinguir tal mal** -.

-Lo siento, pero yo no opino igual, yo no soy el mal, **¡Yo soy el dragón de la justicia, el más fuerte y despiadado de los guardianes! ¡La espada que protege a los hombres y mujeres que son justos, me obedece a mí!** \- recitó con fuerza.

 **[Persian Warlord: Warrior]**

Un resplandor dorado obligó a ambos dioses a desviar la vista, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaban en un mundo dorado con el cielo oscuro, con incontables espadas doradas flotando por el lugar o surgiendo del suelo, de hojas curvas y delgadas con guarda simple, eran Shamsir.

- **Esto, ¿la espada de Verethragna?** \- reconoció algo alarmado Perseo.

- **No es de sorprender que la reconozcas, puesto que solo hay un ser al que Verethragna obedecía, un dios con el que había desarrollado un pacto sagrado, y no es otro que el dios persa del sol Mitra, en otras palabras, tu, antes de que cruzaras a la Grecia antigua** \- habló con poder mientras empuñaba una Shamsir mucho más gruesa, y las que se encontraban flotando por el lugar se giraron y apuntaron a Perseo.

Por su parte, Atenea se mantuvo al margen, comprendiendo que ella no era el blanco de Issei y que Perseo estará demasiado ocupado lidiando con él como para que pudiera atacarla, por lo que decidió esperar, observando atentamente.

- **Originario de Persia como un dios de la guerra cuya encarnación era el jabalí, lentamente fuiste volviéndote un dios del sol, de la verdad y de los pactos mientras que tu cada vez más olvidada faceta como dios de la guerra fue tomada por tu compañero jurado, Verethragna** -.

Las espadas cortaron el aire a gran velocidad y avanzaron implacables contra su blanco, el cual no era otro que Perseo.

- **¡Atiende a nuestro pacto y baja tu espada, Verethragna!** \- recitó rápidamente mientras volvía a emanar ese brillo semejante al sol y su espada se volvía incandescente, con gran maestría empezó a usar su espada para neutralizar todos los ataques que se dirigían contra él, aprovechándose de su autoridad sobre el victorioso para facilitarlo, pero estando gravemente herido y sin un brazo era solo cuestión de tiempo.

- **Sin embargo, tu pasado como dios de la guerra no quedó enterrado del todo, puesto que varias veces fuiste tratado como el colérico dios del fuego Agni que servía a Indra, y tus legendarias acciones matando a serpientes y dragones te acompañaron aun cuando viajaste al poniente y te volviste Perseo** \- indiferente a esto, Issei siguió recitando, manteniendo el inmenso flujo de espadas mientras él mismo cargaba contra el héroe con una espada en manos.

Perseo lo vio venir y cargó él también, esquivando tantas espadas como podía pero estas empezaron a trazar cortes en sus ropas. Finalmente ambos estuvieron frente a frente y chocaron filos con destreza, y aunque se notaba que Perseo era infinitamente mejor como espadachín, la autoridad del guerrero le brindó a Issei un completo entendimiento del dios incluyendo su forma de combatir, por lo que podía defenderse apropiadamente.

- **Fungiendo como juez en el puente de juicio junto a Rashnu y Sraosha, velaste por la verdad y procuraste que las almas de los fallecidos cruzaran según lo merecían y pese a tu origen como dios de la guerra, mostraste mucha más calma que tu hermano Varuna, razón por la cual él llegó a ser más adorado y reconocido que tu mismo** -.

Los choques entre ambos seguían y seguían así como la lluvia de espadas que seguía a Perseo a donde quiera que fuera, y este se mostraba cada vez más torpe y débil.

- **Y pese a todo esto y aunque en Grecia te volviste en aquel que llegó desde el este con el sol para asesinar a la Gorgona Medusa y al monstruo del abismo enviado por el furioso Poseidón, aun fuiste adorado como Mitra hasta los tiempos de los romanos, inclusive se te llegó a festejar en el solsticio de invierno, fecha que compartiste con el nacimiento del mesías, Jesucristo-** ante la fuerza con la que ahora recitaba, las espadas rápidamente empezaron a girar en torno a ellos como un tornado dorado y aumentaron aun más su brillo, era el golpe final a Mitra - **¡No eres el héroe legendario de la antigua Grecia, eres un dios heroico que se ha negado a ser olvidado y que como él sol ha surgido una y otra vez, de una forma u otra!** -.

Terminando con esto, Issei cargó de frente lanzando un corte descendente que Perseo trató de bloquear, pero su espada fue incapaz de bloquear completamente el ataque por lo que recibió un profundo corte en el pecho, y al mismo tiempo, las espadas se cerraron sobre ambos, estallando todo en un resplandor dorado.

Cuando el brillo se apagó, los combatientes nuevamente estaban en el destruido monte de Palatino. Atenea se mantenía impasible a un lado, observando a Issei aun en posición de ataque con la opaca espada dorada en su mano, ocultando su cansancio tan bien como podía, y al herido Perseo que aun se mantenía en pie pese a estar encorvado, sosteniendo débilmente su espada con su brazo restante.

- **Tch, cortaste mi pasado como Mitra, y lograste herirme a mí, Perseo, en verdad que eres un asesino de dioses problemático** \- masculló el héroe.

- **Es hora de acabar contigo, asesino de serpientes, y después una podrá volver a su combate** \- sentenció Atenea tomando posición de combate, volviendo a generar su hoz.

- **Je, no por estar herido seré una presa fácil, Atenea, después de todo, ¡¿Qué es más dramático que un héroe consiguiendo la victoria pese a que todo estuviera en su contra?!** \- exclamó mientras volvía a erguirse y afianzaba el agarre de su arma.

-Sobre eso- empezó Issei ignorando su condición, notando como Erica se acercaba rápidamente a sus espaldas seguida por el resto, incluyendo a Rossweisse quien había vuelto a la normalidad gracias al estado de Perseo - **¡Oh mundo, escucha mi voz, escucha la orden del transformista, y realiza mi voluntad!-**

 **[Fake Reality]**

Ambos dioses se pusieron alertas ante eso, pero aun así apenas pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando cadenas y pilares surgieron de la tierra.

Esquivaron las cadenas que trataron de apresarlos y evitaron los golpes de los pilares que se desvanecían al instante de fallar.

-¡Gasper, trata de pararlos un momento!- exclamó Issei mientras mantenía la ilusión solida.

-¡S-si!- respondió el dhampiro mientras activaba su SG con tanta fuerza como podía, logrando frenar a los dioses por un corto periodo de tiempo, menos de un segundo, y aun así, eso bastó para que los pilares golpearan a ambos dioses, sacándolos de balance y facilitando que las cadenas los apresaran, cerrándose sobre sus extremidades y rodeando sus cuerpos.

Pero aun así, ambos luchaban con fiereza, tirando con fuerza de sus ataduras a tal punto que le estaba costando demasiado a Issei mantener las cadenas intactas.

-¡Chicos, ayúdenme a manteneros quietos por un momento!-.

Asintiendo, Rias, Akeno y Rossweisse se apresuraron a levantar los hechizos de restricción más poderosos que podían hacer en un intento de aligerar la carga del castaño. Erica también estaba por ayudar, pero su rey tenía otros planes.

-¡Erica, dame conocimientos de Medusa!-.

-¿Eh?- preguntó en duda esta, y no era la única, la mayoría (salvo las que estaban concentradas conteniendo a los dioses) lo miraron confundidos, especialmente por que prácticamente tenia a ambos dioses a subyugados y se suponía que no quería matar a Atenea.

Dicha diosa por el contrario, abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiera comprendido lo que pensaba hacer, y empezó a luchar con mucho más ahínco.

-¡Apresúrate!- gritó apretando los dientes ante el feroz dolor de cabeza que esto le estaba provocando, retenerlos era demasiado, especialmente a Atenea que, además de estar mucho más intacta que Perseo, había empezado a emanar tanto miasma como podía en un intento de envenenarlos y facilitar su escape, a lo que él reaccionó generando una especie de barrera translucida que, con muchas dificultades, estaba logrando contenerla.

Dejando las dudas de lado, se lanzó sobre él uniendo sus bocas en un beso apasionado y empezó a transferirle rápidamente toda la información que podía sobre Medusa mientras él hacia todo lo posible por mantener su ilusión.

Los segundos pasaban y las múltiples barreras alrededor de los dioses mostraban grietas y fisuras por lo que el resto trató de ayudar como podían. Kiba liberó una onda de espadas alrededor de Atenea, tratando de usarlas como muros y limitaciones, Irina rodeó sus muñecas con aros de luz que luchaba por comandar a distancia y limitar sus brazos.

- **Si voy al mar, seré un cadáver en el fondo, si voy a la montaña seré un cadáver en la grama** \- recitó Yuri con sus manos unidas, rodeada de un aura mágica jade que también rodeó a Atenea junto al brillo purpura generado por Gasper quien trataba de limitar tanto como podía los movimientos de Atenea con su [Forbidden Balor View].

- **¡Haaaaaa!** \- expulsando una intensa aura divina, Atenea logró destruir finalmente todas sus ataduras enviando a todos a volar, solo Perseo que seguía sujeto por las cadenas, Issei y Erica lograron evitar ser empujados lejos.

Sin esperar un solo segundo se lanzó contra el campione con su hoz en lo alto, lista para cortarlos a ambos por la mitad.

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Transfer]

 **[Persian Warlord: Warrior Restructuring]**

La hoz fue detenida de golpe por una espada ante la incrédula vista de la diosa, una espada dorada empuñada por Issei.

- **Atenea, es la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, hija del dios Zeus y la diosa Metis** \- Empezó Issei dirigiendo su mirada a la sorprendida diosa, aunque solo la miró con un ojo, pues la carga mental había sido tal que su ojo derecho estaba sangrando, obligándole a mantenerle cerrado, él tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Erica quien estaba abrazada a su costado, teniendo una expresión de seguridad y seriedad en su rostro mientras le ayudaba a mantenerse erguido – **sin embargo, tanto se han centrado en su padre Zeus, que se han olvidado de los orígenes de su madre, que no es otra que la tierra misma** \- continuó antes de empujar con su espada a la diosa.

La diosa derrapó un poco para frenar su avance, y solo ahí notó que nuevamente estaban en aquel campo divino repleto de espadas doradas (las que ahora tenían la forma de Xifos). Desde distintas partes los compañeros de Issei empezaron a alzarse, mirando con detenimiento lo que parcia ser el acto final del combate.

- **Je, supongo que ahora es mi turno de observar** \- comentó Perseo apoyado contra una roca saliente.

- **La abuela de Metis no fue otra que la propia Gaia, la diosa primordial que personifica a la tierra misma, quien junto al dios del cielo Uranos, engendraron a Oceanus, dios del océano representado por una serpiente, y a Tethys quien, como madre de los dioses, es relacionada con la diosa serpiente alada** **Tiamat** **, y por tanto, se puede declaran con total certeza que Metis era una diosa íntimamente relacionada con las serpientes y los dragones** -.

Las espadas rápidamente apuntaron contra Atenea y salieron disparadas a toda velocidad. Apretando la quijada la diosa se vio obligada a generar enormes serpientes de roca y tierra, así como varios búhos de oscuridad para que la resguardaran mientras ella trataba de llegar donde Issei, pero ante aquellas espadas las serpientes rápidamente se volvían escombros grises y las aves desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

- **Sin embargo, Metis perdió su relación con la serpiente durante la rebelión del dios Zeus, y el resto de su identidad como diosa de la sabiduría pasó a su hija Atenea, tras fabricarle una armadura completa dentro de las entrañas de su padre, todo por la codicia y el temor de Zeus que devoró a su primera esposa antes de que diera a luz-.**

Atenea fue detenida de golpe cuando un torrente de espadas impactaron en la tierra frente a ella cuando estuvo a pocos metros del campione, y mientras retrocedía por los aires usó su hoz para desviar tantas espadas como podía.

- **Por su parte, la relación con las serpientes que Metis había heredado pasó a la Gorgona alada Medusa, un ser considerado como un monstruo por los griegos, más no siempre fue así. La antigua serpiente fue originalmente adorada como una diosa benigna en Egipto, donde fue conocida como Uadyet, la "señora del cielo", la diosa serpiente que ostentó el puesto de diosa del sol antes de la llegada de Ra, representada como una mujer con dos cabezas de serpiente, o como una serpiente con cabeza de mujer, fue degradada a al monstruo conocido como medusa** -.

Ante la interminable acometida de espadas, Atenea no tuvo más opción que rodearse con una poderosa barrera mágica que fue rápidamente asediada por las espadas doradas. Issei por su parte se separó de Erica y empezó a caminar hacia la diosa.

- **Sin embargo, Uadyet siempre fue vista como la protectora de los faraones y su emblema, la cobra, fue usado como un símbolo para repeler el mal, ese fue el único vestigio benigno que Atenea pudo recuperar de su perdida faceta tras la muerte de Medusa a manos de Perseo en forma de la cabeza de la Gorgona, usándola en su escudo para sembrar temor en sus enemigos y pronto, la imagen de la cabeza de medusa en el escudo, conocido como el Gorgoneion, fue usado como amuleto para repeler el mal en toda Grecia, llegando inclusive a ser grabado en monedas** -.

Issei llegó frente a la diosa, quien solo lo miró con furia mientras el alzaba su brazo derecho, y la espada dorada que él empuñaba se fundía, cubriendo su guantelete derecho.

- **Fue así que, además de recuperar sus orígenes, Atenea logró una trinidad, conformada por la sabiduría de la mujer, el ave diosa de la muerte representada por los búhos, ¡y la serpiente madre de la tierra!** \- terminó cargando rápidamente contra la diosa, destruyendo su barrera con un golpe potenciado con su espada.

Atenea reaccionó y trató de cortarlo con su hoz, pero Issei pasó bajo la cuchilla y siguió hacia ella, y abriendo su mano la apuñaló al centro del pecho, atravesándola de lleno.

Aun sin reformar su casco, Issei miró seriamente a la estupefacta Atenea, con el Gorgoneion en su mano derecha.

Retrocediendo de un salto mientras el espacio de la espada desaparecía en un destello dorado, el campione llevó el grimorio a la gema de su guantelete izquierdo, nuevamente absorbiéndolo.

-Ese era tu plan, por eso querías la información de Medusa y no la de Atenea- comentó sorprendida Erica acercándose junto al resto, todos observando a Atenea quien había vuelto a su aspecto de niña y estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero de molestia bastante lindo, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

Apropósito, estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que el agujero al centro de su pecho era perfectamente visible.

-Si, no puedo matarla por la alianza, pero tampoco podía dejarle el Gorgoneion- asintió mientras un brillo purpura rodeaba a la diosa, regenerando sus ropas modernas.

- **Un resultado interesante, debo decir** -.

Todos abrieron los ojos, recordando al otro dios presente quien permanecía de pie a unos metros de ellos, aun empuñando su espada.

- **Pero eso no importa ya, ¡Vengan, mis mortales enemigos, terminemos con nuestro combate!** \- rugió emanando un intenso espíritu de lucha.

-¿e-es en serio? ¿Aun quiere pelear con esas heridas?- masculló preocupada Rias, y no era la única, todos se mantenían así, solo Erica mantenía cierta calma, además de Issei y Atenea que volvían a tensarse para el combate.

-Hey Issei, esto se ve entretenido, ¿te molesta si me uno?-.

Una voz calmada se escuchó con toda claridad y una figura llegó caminando con tranquilidad, acercándose a Perseo. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de unos 20 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido con unas sandalias negras, unas bermudas del mismo color y una camisa de botones azul marino completamente abierta dejando ver su torso trabajado. Llevaba además unas gafas de sol en la frente y un collar con un anillo.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme espada de dos manos que reclinaba en su hombro, y la ingente cantidad de magia que empezó a emitir.

-¡¿Doni?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó sorprendido Issei.

-¡Hey Issei!, tiempo sin vernos, has subido varios niveles desde la ultima vez- saludó casualmente mientras veía el destruido lugar –pero bueno, escuché del Gorgoneion y de que habías decidido encargarte tu, pensé en pasar a saludarte pero resulto ser que estabas peleando, lo hiciste muy bien por cierto, me dan ganas de tener nuestra revancha, pero lidiemos con esto primero-.

Dicho esto se movió rápidamente contra Perseo, con su espada lista. El dios trató de bloquear con su espada, pero no sirvió de nada. La espada del campione la cortó como si fuera mantequilla y partió al dios a la mitad ante la estupefacta mirada de los demonios y el ángel.

-Es inútil, no hay nada que mi espada no pueda cortar- comentó tranquilamente mientras se erguía por completo, observando los restos del dios desaparecer frente a ellos antes de voltearse a ver y suspirar –como me lo imaginaba, nuestra madre no me dará nada si no soy el que pelea con el dios, pero tenia que intentarlo, podía obtener otra autoridad para mi espada-.

-¡¿Pero que hiciste?!- le reprendió Issei, ahí iba un dios del zoroastrismo.

[Mira el lado positivo, no lo mataste tú así que no debes preocuparte por la alianza]

-¿Eh? Bueno, tenia que intentarlo, es decir, una nueva autoridad de acero no estaría nada mal- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –pero no te preocupes, Atenea es toda tuya-.

-¡No voy a matarla!- gritó antes de girarse a Atenea –yo gané, ahora regresa al olimpo- le ordenó.

Tanto la diosa como el rey de Italia lo miraron sorprendidos por esto. ¿Un campione renunciando a una nueva autoridad?

-¿En verdad la dejaras ir?- cuestionó Doni con sorpresa, y su respuesta llegó a modo de una mirada seria –si, la dejaras ir, pero seria una lastima solo dejarla irse, además, ahora que renunciaste a matarla puede que si obtenga una autoridad de ella, bien, ¡Yo la mataré!-.

Atenea apenas empezaba a tensarse e invocaba su hoz, cuando un pilar de tierra salió contra Doni directo a su torso, pero el se cubrió con su espada justo a tiempo para evitar el mayor daño, pero aun así fue mandado a volar.

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte!- gritó el castaño reformando su casco, [Fake Reality] aun estaba activada, rápidamente se giró a Atenea y le indicó – ¡vete de una vez al olimpo!- antes de volar en dirección del idiota espadachín.

- **Es un rey de verdad piadoso** \- reconoció Atenea antes de mirar a los jóvenes - **¿ustedes son sus seguidores no? Díganle a Hyodou Issei que una se retirará, pero que esto no ha terminado, ajustaremos cuentas en un futuro** -.

Estaba por marcharse, pero se detuvo un momento con su vista fija en una persona, una muy parecida a ella.

Koneko por su parte devolvió la mirada con algo de nerviosismo, pero ante las palabras que había dicho se logró mantener calmada.

Ambas mantuvieron una especie de concurso de miradas ante la nerviosa (o curiosa, en el caso de Erica y Rossweisse) mirada del resto, hasta que Atenea empezó a disolverse en varias águilas y se perdía en el horizonte.

(N/a: además de los búhos, Atenea esta relacionada con una especie de águila que surca los cielos del mar mediterráneo y zonas cercanas, llegando a tomar la forma de una durante el mito de la Odisea, sino me equivoco.)

Todos se permitieron un suspiro para relajarse, notando como dos personas más llegaban a toda velocidad.

-¿Lily?- reconoció Erica sorprendida cuando llegaron donde ellos.

-¡Erica! ¡¿Haz visto a Lord Salvatore?!- preguntó apurada.

-Si, hace unos momentos- respondió observan al hombre a su lado, era bastante alto, de unos 30 años aproximadamente, tenia cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás y ojos marrones ocultos tras unos lentes de semi montura con ojeras notables vestido con un traje formal –no esperaba verlo aquí, Andrea- el hombre meramente asintió.

-Disculpe, ¿quien es usted?- intervino Rias mirando al hombre.

-Claro, una disculpa por mi rudeza, soy Andrea Rivera, asistente y mano derecha del idio-Lord Salvatore- se presentó con voz estresada –ahora, ¿podrían decirme donde está mi señor?-.

-Pues…- empezó Erica solo para ser interrumpida por una enorme explosión solar a la distancia.

Todos se giraron al origen, trompándose con el Coliseo, convertido en un cráter humeante al rojo vivo.

-…creo que ya no hace falta- comentó Rivera con una mirada muerta antes de dirigirse al cráter a gran velocidad en compañía de los jóvenes.

 **(Instantes antes con los Campioni)**

-Eso es nuevo- comentó tranquilamente Doni mientras volaba de espaldas, notando una enorme cantidad de estalagmitas volando contra él, con Issei tras ellas –¡no esta mal, Issei!- exclamó cortando todas las rocas.

-¡Dragon-shoot!-.

Ante el torrente de poder dragoniaco que se dirigía contra él, Doni se cubrió con su espada y aumentó su defensa, logrando resistir el ataque y cayendo a tierra, quedando de espaldas al Coliseo.

-¿Estas molesto? ¿Tanto te molestó que matara a tu presa?, aunque no puedo culparte, yo también me habría enojado- reconoció tranquilo.

-¡No me importa eso, solo no te dejaré tocar a Atenea!- exclamó descendiendo casi a nivel de tierra - **¡El jabalí te destrozará, el jabalí te exterminará!-.**

 **[Persian Warlord: Boar]**

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendido Doni mientras veía el enorme jabalí aparecer de la nada y cargar ferozmente contra él –me sorprende que lograras pelear contra ambos sin usar una de tus más fuertes cartas, si que has crecido- reconoció emocionado mientras tomaba posición con su espada - **¡Hoy yo juro, que no permitiré que exista algo que no pueda cortar!** \- recitó y al instante su brazo derecho se volvió plateado y su espada empezó a brillar.

Cuando el jabalí estuvo frente a él, cortó ascendentemente con su espada, partiéndolo a la mitad, y mientras la bestia divina se desvanecía, Issei pasó entre las dos partes, con su puño derecho listo para golpear.

-¿De nuevo? El mismo truco no servirá dos veces- reprendió Doni rápidamente descendiendo su espada para cortar a Issei.

[Sword]

-¡No es el mismo truco!- masculló expulsando a Ascalon y usándola para desviar la espada de Doni para la sorpresa de este, por lo que pudo golpearlo al centro del pecho con toda la fuerza que le dio la encarnación del jabalí, mandándolo contra el Coliseo donde se estrello contra un muro exterior - **¡Oh glorioso sol, para conquistar a todos mis enemigos y dispersar la oscuridad, otorga a mi grandioso ser un brillante corcel!-**

 **[Persian Warlord: White Stallion]**

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¡lograste guardar ese ataque también!, ¡Ahora de verdad quiero tener la revancha!- aclamó emocionado pese a estar incrustado en el estadio de antaño, observando al hermoso caballo de flamas solares galopar contra él - **¡Oh sangre del malvado dragón Fafnir, concédeme el destino de la invulnerabilidad!-.**

El caballo impactó y generó una explosión solar que destruyó completamente el Coliseo.

-Ha, ha- jadeó el castaño bajando a tierra, arrodillándose completamente exhausto mientras su armadura se desvanecía por completo y sus alas volvían a ocultarse.

-¡Ise!- escuchando los gritos a sus espaldas, giró como pudo la cabeza para ver a sus amigos corriendo hacia él.

Rápidamente, Erica y Rias se pusieron junto a él, ayudándolo a apoyarse con Asia acercándose dispuesta a curarlo de nuevo.

-¡jajajajaja!, ¡genial, te volviste muy fuerte!- exclamó contento Doni saliendo tranquilamente del humeante cráter aparentemente intacto, las únicas marcas de daño eran las grietas de los cristales de sus gafas, las partes quemadas de su ropa y lo que parecían ser quemaduras solares graves –en verdad me gustaría tener ya nuestra revancha, pero eso ultimo fue todo lo que te quedaba, ¿verdad?, no seria divertido así, lo dejaremos para la próxima-.

-¡Como si quisiera pelear contigo, idiota!-.

-¿Sigues molesto por quitarte tu presa? Bueno, supongo que es normal- asintió pensativo antes de exclamar alegre -¡Ya se como compensarte, Liliana!-.

-Si, ¿Qué desea su majestad?- respondió al llamado confusa ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

-A partir de ahora tu amo es Issei, ¿entendido?-.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso, Lord Salvatore?-.

-Es simple, ya no eres mi caballero, eres el de él-.

-¡Pe-pero…!-.

-Así esta bien, te ayudé con lo de Voban por que te llevas bien con Issei, pero será problemático si llegan a creer que estoy interesándome en las mujeres, me mandarán tantas "amantes" que no tendré tiempo de pelear contra dioses- negó él.

-¡Eres un…!- gritó molesto Issei. Si antes no lo tragaba por ser apuesto y un maniaco de las peleas, ahora que rechazaba que le dieran UN HAREM verdaderamente lo odiaba.

-Mil gracias, Lord Salvatore, como mano derecha de mi rey, apreciamos que nos brinde un caballero de la talla de Liliana- intervino Erica pellizcando a Issei en su espalda, mandándole una rápida mirada que decía muy claramente "no rechazaras un sirviente de este nivel", logrando hacer que él asintiera.

-Perfecto- asintió contento Doni –entonces voy a…-.

-…Volver a la isla donde estaba- interrumpió Rivera poniendo su mano con firmeza en el hombro de Doni –ha vuelto a sufrir grandes heridas, debe descansar y recuperarse-.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero acabo de…!-.

-…ser gravemente herido, así que volverá a descansar por un mes a una isla **lejos de todo** \- sentenció el hombre con una muy marcada vena en la sien antes de girarse e inclinarse ante Issei –con su permiso, su majestad, llevaré al idio-señor Salvatore a recuperarse, espero volver a verlo en el futuro-.

Dicho esto, se fue de ahí arrastrando a Doni que no paraba de quejarse.

-Esto, ¿siempre es así?- preguntó confundida Rias.

-Si, el señor Andrea es el mejor amigo de Lord Salvatore desde antes de que se volviera un rey de reyes- informó Liliana antes de girarse al castaño e inclinarse–a partir de ahora, estoy a su servició, Hyodou-sama-.

-Espera, ¿esto está bien?- intervino inseguro -¿no te causará problemas?-.

-No, dado que Lord Salvatore me o, ofreció como compensación por quitarle su presa, no causará ningún problema entre las organizaciones de magos en Europa- le calmó.

-Aun así, tendremos que lidiar con algunos inconvenientes, pero por ahora regresemos al hotel- intervino Erica mirando a su alrededor divertida –tendremos que olvidarnos de visitar del Coliseo ya que Issei es incapaz de contenerse-.

El resto, especialmente Issei, observaron nerviosos sus alrededores. Todo el monte de Palatino estaba destruido, y ni se diga del Coliseo.

-… Draig, ¿podrías volver a llamar a Azazel-sensei?... necesitamos ayuda con las reparaciones…-.

[Ya estoy en eso…]

 **Fin del capitulo.**

¡Me lleva! Fue mucho más de lo que pensaba seria, espero les guste, fue muy problemático escribir tantos oponentes de peso en un solo capitulo, sufriré lo indecible cuando lleguemos a los arcos finales, pero por hoy, me doy por satisfecho.

Bueno pues, ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien se esperaba la temprana aparición de Perseo?

Lo dudo, pero la verdad es que lo veía necesario, o más bien que era algo que tenia que pasar si quería que las cosas siguieran la lógica que plantee al inicio para este crossover.

En el canon surgió por una bestia divina tipo dragón que apareció cuando Doni cortó a la mitad un sello de la diosa Hera llamado Heraion que estaba bajo Nápoles (muy cerca de Roma además), el cual empezó a reaccionar después de que Atenea recuperara el Gorgoneion.

Pero el problema es que esta vez ella lo recuperó en Italia, no en Japón (por la diferencia de personalidades entre Issei y Godou más que nada), y eso me llevó a introducirlo junto a Atenea, es decir, ¿si apareció por una bestia divina de tipo dragón, como podría no aparecer si una diosa serpiente del calibre de Atenea surgiera en Italia? Más aun cuando justo peleaba con un dragón de la altura del Sekiryuutei.

¿Y Doni? Pues necesitaba algo para que Liliana se uniera al equipo de Issei y, con esto abarcando también el combate contra Perseo, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, especialmente por que en el canon fue Doni quien le dio el golpe final a Perseo sin recibir una autoridad, en las novelas ligeras no aparece Metis y decidí tomar ese rumbo, aunque Metis queda como una opción para algún relleno.

Como sea, ya con este capitulo siento que puedo tomarme las cosas con calma, así que ya no iremos recorriendo tan rápido los volúmenes de las novelas ligeras, inclusive los próximos capítulos serán de desarrollo para las relaciones aprovechando que estarán en Italia unos 5 días más antes de volver a Kuoh.

Pero bueno, ¡a los review!:

Horakthy baraq: gracias, tenia algunas dudas de si implementé bien el trauma de Issei ya que es algo delicado de usar, es bueno ver que no lo arruiné. Erica es mucho más atenta y experimentada en cuanto a leer a las personas, no por nada es muy buena en las negociaciones, para ella un trauma como ese resaltará como una luz en la oscuridad, pero Akeno si notó algo en el canon, notó que en ocasiones Issei las veía con miedo, solo que no comprendía por qué. Bueno, me atrasé una semana pero aquí está el combate con Atenea y la sorpresa que es Perseo, espero te guste. Y no solo Kuroka, también está Ena en la fila, esperando por llegar y complicar las cosas. Hasta la próxima.

Ronaldc v2: Si, el inicio del volumen 1, pero también la culminación de ese volumen y el 4, como dije, no todo seguirá el mismo orden ya que todo tiene consecuencias, y la diferencia entre las personalidades de Issei y Godou marcaran muchos cambios.

En las novelas de Campione! se deja en claro que Erica es una experta en cuanto a negociaciones y hacer relaciones, alguien con esa capacidad no podría ignorar un trauma como ese, y menos si la persona que lo tiene es alguien a quien ama. Después de este seguirán algunos capítulos de relax antes de introducir a Ena, y ya luego pasaremos al siguiente arco serio. En fin, espero disfrutaras del capitulo.

Leknyn: Jeje, una disculpa pero aquí esta el combate, y si pensé en que Erica les echara en cara el problema de Issei, pero al final decidí hacerla actuar con discreción. Espero el combate fuera de tu agrado, hasta la próxima.

carlos trujillo: gracias, es bueno ver que te guste, y claro, en Campione! Godou sufre cosas así (sus amigos llegaron a tratar de secuestrarlo cuando volvía a casa por la noche, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que justo Liliana (y creo que Ena, no me acuerdo bien) estaba cerca y lo vio todo… pobres tontos), aquí, estando Kiryuu para echarle leña al fuego no podía ser de otra forma. Pero tu tranquilo, tengo algo pensado para todos ellos, Issei no los golpeará, pero ya veras lo que si hará, jeje.

soulalbarn18000: la verdad no pensaba poner el trauma de Issei, pero cuando escribí "primera novia" y mientras pensaba en cambiarlo a "primera esposa" recordé el trauma y pues, decidí implementarlo ya.

Te entiendo, es muy difícil encontrar buena información de los mitos y más de los que son poco regados en el mundo, no te imaginas lo difícil que es lograr información adecuada de Melkart y Verethragna, casi todo lo que encuentro sale directamente de Campione!, pero sigue siendo interesante. Por ejemplo con Atenea, aun con lo de la NL no entendía del todo como la habían relacionado con Medusa así que investigué a fondo sobre los antepasados de Atenea y busqué una diosa serpiente del norte de África y ¡Boom! Salió y surgió todo esto, la verdad estoy muy contento con la relación que le di a Atenea y Medusa, ¿tu que opinas?

¿A Satanas? ¿Bromeas? ¡Si por ellos fueran el fic seria sobre descubrimientos científicos, sobre una todo poderosa Rias o Sona o ni siquiera se escribiría! XD

Dejando de lado mi intento de broma de Sirzechs y compañía de lado, pues al final el regreso a clases me pasó factura y me tardé más de lo que esperaba, una disculpa, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

miguelzero24: gracias, y claro que la seguiré, también Dead Zone pero ahí necesito un poco más de tiempo, pero puede que en algunos días la actualice.

Antifanboy: Tiempo sin verte, es bueno ver que aun te interesa este fic.

Claro que Rias mejorará ante la presencia de Erica, nunca pensé en reemplazar a nadie de DXD con personajes Campione!, si no impulsarlos, ya veras el crecimiento de Rias tanto en capacidad como [King] como en poder más adelante, especialmente cuando tengan que ir contra Sairaorg sin Issei en su sequito.

Pienso aprovechar todo lo que pueda de los mitos, especialmente por que ambas obras ofrecen mucho material por su cuenta, ya ni se diga en conjunto. Y Alec hará todo un caos en la historia, especialmente a partir del primer combate contra Grendel que es cuando se menciona por primera vez el [Sephiroth Graal]. Como comentario extra, no, nadie obtendrá autoridades ni se volverá campione por los dragones resucitados con el [Sephiroth Graal], considerando cuantas veces traen de regreso solo a Grendel seria demasiado si lo permito, pero ya tengo algo planeado para el primer encuentro con Grendel.

Con Vali, simplemente no veo que sea necesario volverlo un Campione para que logre estar en el top 10, además, si fuera un hibrido sin un nombre legendario a sus espaldas no tendría problemas en hacerlo uno (aunque terminaría perdiendo su lado demonio), pero siendo descendiente del Lucifer original, tiene una buena chance de volverse un Lucifer [desencadenado] siguiendo la lógica que me plantee cuando pensaba en este fic, pero si llego a pensar en una forma congruente de hacerlo uno puede que lo haga, pero momento solo tengo a un candidato a Campione de DXD.

ReyEvolution: Si, algunos olvidan el trauma por completo, otros le bajan la intensidad o el impacto haciendo más fuerte mentalmente a Issei (o el protagonista en los crossovers), otros la esquivan por completo (dando sentimientos y conciencia a Reynare para que no lo mate o haciendo al protagonista casi OP) y otros la toman de otra manera o la cambian por otra cosa (como Boobie Loving Alien en DDG), ahora mismo solo recuerdo un par de personas que tomaron el trauma y lo implementaron para un giro original, Bustercall con su fic "del odio al amor" (lastima que decidió no seguir su fic) y Asamiya Athena con "Lost Ragnarok" que afortunadamente fue actualizada hace poco.

Y si, Koneko y Atenea tendrán sus encuentros, no muchos, pero si tendrán los suyos, por hoy se limitó a este duelo de miradas. En fin, espero este capitulo también te guste, te veo en el próximo.

Uzumaki-san14: Bueno, con lo de Ophis la verdad es que si, y a la vez no. Explicación (algo larga):

En el canon de DXD Ophis es muy cercana a Issei, y la verdad no me sorprendería si se vuelve canon en los volúmenes que faltan, pero pese a esto no eh visto nada 100% concreto de eso, y la verdad ella ya estaría en los limites que marqué en cuanto a las parejas, así no la voy a poner en el harem principal, pero sin en el "extra".

El harem "extra" no será uno como tal, no permanecerán a su lado todo el tiempo como Rias o Erica, no tendrán una relación seria con Issei ni nada por el estilo. La relación entre ellas e Issei será mucho más ligera, casi se podría decir que solo serán roces y uno que otro momento o coqueteo, algo extra por así decirlo.

¿Quienes están en este harem? En este están las que se sienten atraídas por el prota de ambas sagas, pero que no avanzarían mucho con él por una u otra razón, al menos no en comparación a Rias, Erica, etc... De momento tengo pensado 3 miembros: Ophis, Luo Hao y Annie Charlton.

Ophis ya sabes la relación tan cercana que tiene con Issei. Luo Hao, en el canon quedó encantada con la forma de pelear de Godou y la actitud que toma en combate, y Annie Charlton lo respeta (le gusta) por su forma de ser (en algunas cosas que tiene en común con Issei de hecho). No pienso avanzar más allá de esto, aunque claro, esto depende por completo de las novelas originales.

No te preocupes, las preguntas son siempre bienvenidas, aunque si llego a pensar que la pregunta es sobre algo que arruinaría la sorpresa revelar antes de tiempo, ahí si pediré paciencia hasta que llegue el momento de mostrarlo, así sean en 10 capítulos.

Es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado en el futuro, hasta luego y disculpa por la tardanza en la respuesta.

En fin, cumplido todo, yo me retiro, hasta la próxima.


	9. Disfrutando del lugar

¡Buenas...! a ver, primero, bajen las antorchas y las herramientas de jardinería, si, también los trinchetes, todo lo que tenga punta o filo. El de hasta atrás, baja ese mazo.

¿Ya? Gracias, pues como decía, ¡Buenas! ¿Cuánto sin vernos no? Una disculpa por eso, pero necesitaba de un descanso de escribir, lo bueno es que eh vuelto con energías (y un chiste viejo).

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, es hora de empezar con el primero de los capítulos de relaciones. Por cierto, vamos a experimentar con banda sonora por lo que seria bueno si tuvieran abierta una pestaña extra con mi perfil, en la parte de abajo están los enlaces a las canciones que seleccione para la historia, unas son del OST de Campione!, otras son de DXD, habrá un par de otras series y videojuegos y el resto son de TSFH.

Por si se lo preguntan tras ver tantas canciones, si, una de las razones que tardara tanto fue que escuche una gran cantidad de canciones para seleccionar esas y darle variedad al sonido que usemos, y también por que pienso usarlas en otras historias si aquí va bien todo. Aunque claro, hubo otras distracciones… (Mira disimuladamente al SNES Mini conectado al televisor)… Star Fox 2 es una locura, aun debo superar el modo experto.

Regresando al tema, si funciona revisaré (con el tiempo) los capítulos anteriores y marcaré el Soundtrack que yo recomiendo para ciertas partes, y la lista puede crecer un poco más, puede recortarse, algunas serán reemplazadas, pero si quieren pasar de ellas adelante, no son necesarias y solo aparecerán en ciertos momentos, pero les agradecería que me den su opinión al final, ¿encajaron o no?

Ahora sobre el capitulo, como dije antes los próximos 4 capítulos serán para las relaciones, lo malo es que no tengo mucha confianza en esto, me tomó su tiempo investigar lugares en Roma y escribir este capitulo así que espero les guste.

Así que (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG)]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y canticos- / -** _ **Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales]**_

 _ **(Lugares, momento) /**_ (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 9: Disfrutando del lugar.**

-Hay mucha gente- comento sorprendida Xenovia vestida con una blusa de tirantes morada, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustada hasta la mitad de la pierna y calzado deportivo, mirando fijamente la enorme pero extremadamente sencilla estructura frente a ella que, de momento, permanecía cerrado por aparentes "problemas técnicos", lo que provocaba que la ya normalmente grande multitud esperando por entrar se estancara justo frente al lugar.

De buenas a primeras aquella estructura parecía un fuerte con muros grises en su mayoría lizos, con algunos arboles sobresaliendo en la sima. Lo único que mostraba algún grado de detalle era la entrada, un arco de lo que parecía ser mármol o alguna roca blanca con unas cuantas estatuas en la sima de esta, y bajo estas se encontraba gravado "Musei Vaticani".

-Es el gran museo del Vaticano después de todo- asintió contenta Irina vestida similar pero con la blusa color azul celeste, junto a ella estaba Asia vestida con un pantalón blanco algo holgado y una blusa rosada de mangas cortas, ambas se mostraban contentas de poder entrar a tal lugar.

-¿No habían venido antes? Pensaba que la sede de los exorcistas era el Vaticano- preguntó extrañada Yuri vestida con una falda blanca hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa verde oliva de manga corta, un poco más apartada de ellas, algo intimidada por la gran congregación de personas que esperaba por poder entrar.

-No podíamos, cuando no estábamos en servicio debíamos de estar orando o entrenando- negó algo decepcionada Xenovia.

-¿Are? ¿Dónde esta Ise-kun?- preguntó extrañada Irina al notar la ausencia del quinto miembro.

-Ah, Ise-san fue a comprar una bebida en frente, ya viene de regreso-.

Mirando a donde la rubia señalaba, observaron al mencionado castaño atravesando la calle con un vaso de café en manos, alejándose del "Café Vaticano".

-¿Otro café? ¿No tomaste suficientes en el desayuno?- preguntó extrañada Xenovia, recordando como en el hotel habían tomado un desayuno conformado por comida dulce (mayoritariamente pan) y distintos tipos de café, eh Issei había tomado al menos 3 tazas.

-Bueno, es que el café no está nada mal- respondió algo penosamente, él nunca había sido un amante del café, pero el café italiano parecía tener un toque en especial que no podía ignorar, ahora entendía por que Erica le ordenaba a Ariana que le tuviera listo una taza de capuchino en las mañanas y el por qué parecía ser una bebida primordial en el estilo de vida Italiano – _creo que voy a pedir café italiano para llevar_ _a casa_ \- pensó dando un sorbo a su bebida - _seguramente ni Erica ni Liliana tendrían problemas en conseguir algo de importación,_ _unos 10 kilos por semana deberían bastar…_ -.

Hablando sobre las [Great Knight, ambas junto a Rossweisse (quien se sentia algo culpable de ser controlada por Perseo y queria ayudar en la reeconstrucion) habían partido a ver a las distintas organizaciones mágicas presentes en Roma para ayudar a coordinar la cooperación entre magos y los apoyos de la alianza (ángeles caídos y demonios) en la restauración del Monte de Palatino y el Coliseo así como evitar que el mundo no sobrenatural se enterara, por lo que estarían ocupadas hasta el final del día.

El resto estaba pasando el día a su manera; Rias y Akeno habían salido de compras, Gasper y Koneko se habían quedado en el hotel jugando videojuegos y Kiba había decidido un inicio tranquilo en algún museo de arte antes de empezar a explorar la ciudad.

Actualmente solo el trio de la iglesia, Yuri e Issei estaban listos para visitar varios lugares importantes para las religiosas, y gracias a un amuleto especial que Miguel había preparado para ambas diablesas es que podían ir a lugares claramente sagrados como el museo frente a ellos.

-¡Ahora no es el momento de tomar un café!, ¡Vamos, hay que hacer fila!- le reprendió Irina tomándolo de su mano libre y jalándolo en dirección al museo con una expresión de molestia bastante linda.

Sin embargo, dicha molestia demostró ser sin sentido cuando se acercaron a la multitud de personas que esperando por entrar, ya que un empleado se acerco hacia ellos y se inclino ante Issei.

-Lo estábamos esperando, Lord Hyoudou, por favor, pasen por aquí-.

-Etto, no recuerdo haber avisado que vendría, ¿alguien les informó?- preguntó el castaño confundido, siguiendo al hombre con las chicas tras él, pasando entre la multitud sin que estos se agitaran ante la preferencia que recibían, sin dudas gracias a algún hechizo.

-Efectivamente Lord Hyoudou, su primera esposa, Lady Blandelli, nos dio aviso hace un par de horas sobre su visita en compañia de algunas de sus consortes, por lo que hemos cerrado momentáneamente el museo en pos de permitirles disfrutar de su visita-.

-¡¿Co-co-consortes?!- exclamó extremadamente roja Irina.

Por su parte, Yuri se mostraba igual de avergonzada, Xenovia y Asia sonrieron contentas (aunque la rubia estaba algo roja), e Issei dio una risa avergonzada con un leve sonrojo y rascándose la nuca.

Instantes después entraron al lugar, topándose con un elegante pero sencillo recibidor, con varios empleados inclinados respetuosamente hacia ellos.

(N/a: aclaro, no eh visitado ese lugar, todo lo que describa aquí salió directamente de google maps por si desean verlo ustedes mismos y facilitar el imaginar las habitaciones vistas).

-Por favor, por aquí- llamó el mismo que los había recibido, guiándolos por una puerta a la izquierda, entrando inmediatamente a un lugar que les quitó el aliento al trio, y sorprendió a Issei y Yuri.

Era una habitación bastante alta, con las paredes y el techo decoradas completamente con hermosas pinturas, magníficos murales y grabados de la más alta calidad con una estructura alargada y decorada con gravados al centro de la habitación que contenía más cuadros de menor tamaño. Más que una exhibición de arte, parecía una habitación hecha de arte.

Ni cortas ni perezosas, el trio de religiosas se apresuró a tomar fotos con una cámara digital, admirando con ojos brillantes todo el lugar. Mucho más calmados que ellas, Issei y Yuri simplemente deambularon por la habitación observando las pinturas con interés, aunque principalmente estaban esperando a que ellas terminaran.

Tras unos minutos finalmente siguieron con su recorrido, y si bien las siguientes habitaciones no causaron un impacto tan grande como la primera, sin lugar a dudas era un museo lleno de asombrosas piezas de arte y fantástica estructura.

Pasaron a un cuarto mucho mas simple con repisas de exibicion donde el guia explicaba la historia de las obras presentes ante la atencion de Irina y compañia.

Se tomaron fotografias imitando las posturas y expresiones de las estatuas y bustos presentados en una elegante sala circular o haciendo gestos y poses junto a estas, aunque Yuri fue algo timida y solo permanecio junto a las esculturas con una expresion tranquila. No fue si no hasta que Irina salto sobre ella abrazándola de los hombros que lograron una foto menos formal de la miko.

Siguieron a una sala enorme con aires de catedral con enormes pinturas en las paredes donde (con apoyo de su guía) se tomaron una fotografia grupal con una estructura elegante de madera tras ellos, con Issei al frente sonriendo, disfrutando del momento con Xenovia apoyada en uno de sus hombros, Asia abrazando el brazo contrario, Irina colgada de su espalda y sonriendo sobre su hombro haciendo el simbolo de la paz con una mano y Yuri junto a Asia mostrando una sonrisa calmada.

Tomaron un leve descanso en una zona abierta que bien podría pasar por una plaza con una pequeña fuente al centro con varias puertas que llevaban al resto del museo, observando la masiva cantidad de fotos que ya habían tomado, antes de seguir a la siguiente sala, resultando ser un enorme pasillo tan impresionante como el primer cuarto en el que estuvieron, o inclusive más, con majestuosos gravados en las paredes, enormes murales en las paredes y el techo, el cual parecía estar tapizado con cuadros.

Tomando suficientes fotos como para hacer con ellas una secuencia que no tuviera nada que envidiarle a un video (además del sonido) llegaron a una gran cámara contigua aun más amplia, igualmente repleta de murales y pinturas por todos lados. Tomo varios minutos hasta que las emocionadas religiosas estuvieron satisfechas con las fotografías.

Tras descender a una cámara circular donde había algunas cuantas piezas de mayor valor, vieron algunas exhibiciones más antes de pasar a lo último, la tienda de regalos. El trio de la iglesia pasó un buen rato mirando todos los colgantes y accesorios que tenían, hasta que Irina se decidió por una nueva cruz de plata que Xenovia y Asia miraron con algo de envidia, pero siendo una pieza bendita era imposible para ellas portarla (o cualquier cosa de la tienda) dado que eran demonios.

Con las chicas agradeciendo al personal con una inclinación respetuosa, el grupo salió del museo por lo que finalmente la multitud de turistas pudo entrar.

(N/a: Reproducir **Soundtrack** **CO OST 17:** **Enokiin Ena** )

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó Issei, viendo satisfecho la expresión de emoción y alegría de las católicas, así como la tranquilidad de Yuri quien, si bien no estaba tan interesada en este tipo de cosas, el hecho de mejorar su relación con Asia, Xenovia, Irina y él mismo le permitieron mostrarse mucho más relajada.

-¡Vamos a las iglesias!-.

-Cerca de aquí hay varias magnificas, no podemos quedarnos sin fotos-.

-¡Si!, ¡vamos, Ise-san!-.

-¿Más iglesias, eh?- preguntó algo abatido al escuchar eso, sinceramente no tenia mucho interés en visitar ese tipo de lugares, pero…

" _¡Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el amor ha sido uno de los más grandes poderes de todos! ¡No es de sorprender que mi encantamiento no funcionara!"_

…Las palabras de Perseo resonaban en su mente con bastante frecuencia desde la batalla, por lo que se tragó cualquier reclamo con una sonrisa – ¿estas bien con eso, Yuri-san?-.

-Si, las estructuras de Italia son sorprendentes así que me gustaría ver un poco más-.

-¡Entonces vamos!- exclamó animada Irina, antes de que un rugido resonara, provocando que se cubriera el estomago y sonriera apenada, habían gastado alrededor de tres horas en el museo y ya pasaba de medio día –Jeje, después de comer algo-.

Riendo un poco, se dirigieron hacia uno de los hombres que los había llevado al Monte de Palatino el día anterior y quien fungía como su guía por Roma hoy, pidiéndole los llevara a un buen restaurante, de preferencia no muy lejos de la Plaza Lancellotti ya que por esa zona había una gran cantidad de iglesias que Asia y compañía querían visitar.

Asintiendo, su guía condujo por las calles de "la ciudad de los lobos", atravesando el Rio Tiber y se dirigieron a dicha plaza, deteniéndose poco antes frente a un restaurante llamado "Pasta Imperiale" que él recomendaba ampliamente.

(N/a: Aclaración/nota curiosa, no estoy seguro de si en verdad llaman a Roma "la ciudad de los lobos", un amigo me lo comentó hace tiempo y me dijo que la llamaban así por los fundadores, Remo y Rómulo, que según la tradición fueron amamantados por una loba, y como amante de los lobos (cosa que debería ser obvia por mi nickname) me pareció bueno ponerlo)

Entraron al local, resultando ser un restaurante ameno con familias y grupos de amigos disfrutando de una agradable comida. Alentados por tal estampa, tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía y ordenaron de comer. Como indicaba el nombre del local la mayoría de sus platillos se trataban de pastas. Dado que todo se veía delicioso pidieron distintos platillos para probar tanto como pudieran.

Tras una amena comida siguieron con su camino, visitando iglesia tras iglesia: la Iglesia Parroquial San Salvador in Lauro, Santa Maria della Pace, Iglesia de Santa Maria dell'Anima, Santa Inés en Agonía, etc…

No fue si no hasta después de la séptima iglesia que notaron que ya estaba por oscurecer, así decidieron llamar a su guía ya que tanto Yuri como Asia estaban exhaustas (especialmente la miko) y regresaron al hotel, con las chicas revisando animadamente la enorme cantidad de fotografías que habían tomado.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel, y tras reunirse en la entrada con Rias y Akeno, todos pasaron a tomar una buena cena, encontrándose con el resto ya ocupando una muy larga mesa en uno de los lujosos restaurantes del hotel.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su visita al museo?- preguntó Erica mientras tomaban asiento, con Issei sentándose a su izquierda y Rias a la izquierda de él.

-¡Fue genial, siempre había querido entrar al museo del Vaticano!- respondió contenta Asia.

-Si, a propósito, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la entrada, Erica- agradeció Xenovia.

-No fue nada, solo fue cuestión de llamar e informarles que iba Issei, el resto fue cosa del museo-.

-Pero, ¿era necesario decir, "eso", de nosotros?- preguntó apenada Irina.

-Ara, no creo haber dicho nada falso ni nada por el estilo, ¿a que te refieres?-.

-Ah, p-pues, a…-.

-Irina-san se refiere a llamarnos las, "consortes", de Issei-san-.

-¡E-espera! ¡¿Consortes?! ¡¿Las presentante como consortes?!- intervino Rias.

-Si, es lo que somos a fin de cuentas, bueno, con un par de excepciones-.

-Entiendo que él es un rey y que nadie puede reclamar sobre sus acciones, pero siguen siendo estudiantes de preparatoria, compórtense apropiadamente por favor- reprendió levemente Rossweisse al campione, actuando momentáneamente como profesora.

-Ah, si, pero yo no…-.

-Ara ara, una cita en Italia, aun si no fueron privadas, me siento celosa- sin que nadie lo notara, Akeno abrazó a Issei por la espalda, asomado su rostro por sobre su hombro y apretando su pecho contra su espalda, emocionándolo –Ise-kun, yo también quiero una cita en Italia-.

-¡Akeno!-.

-Está bien, ¿verdad Buchou? No siempre se puede tener una cita en un lugar como Roma, seria una pena desperdiciar la oportunidad- respondió antes de acercarse más a Issei, susurrando en su oído y expulsando mucho más aire del necesario -¿Ne, Ise-kun? ¿Me llevarías también a mí a una cita?-.

Aquella forma de pedir mandó una feroz descarga por la columna del castaño y casi le provoca un sangrado nasal, pero logro contenerse, no quería que su sangre callera en la comida. Respirando un poco para calmarse, respondió.

-A-Akeno-san, no fue una cita- empezó él, no notando el leve desaliento de Asia y compañía, les gustaba pensar que si –fue una salida entre amigos, es todo- entonces, atrayendo la atención de todos, se puso mucho más tímido, y mirando al techo, dijo –las, las citas, serán individuales-.

Todos se congelaron en el acto.

Kiba y Gasper lo miraron sorprendidos. Erica también, pero poco después mostró una expresión satisfecha.

Rossweisse y Liliana se pusieron rojas y sus bocas se abrían y cerraban sin emitir ninguna palabra, incapaces de procesar de otra forma semejante declaración.

El resto de las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, no acabando de creer lo que habían escuchado, Akeno inclusive se separó del él, y lentamente empezaron a reaccionar, todas se pusieron rojas en diferentes escalas, siendo las que más Irina y Yuri quienes desviaron la vista apenadas, las otras por el contrario, mostraron una expresión de alegría.

-¡Entonces, ¿tendrás una cita con cada una?!- inquirió emocionada Xenovia, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la mesa.

-S-si, en tanto ustedes quieran- asintió aun nervioso.

En respuesta, Akeno volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza y Rias se unió rápidamente al gesto mientras que Koneko, Xenovia y Asia conversaban emocionadas, apenas conteniéndose para no imitarlas.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos (en lo que llegaba sus platillos) decidiendo el orden que seguirían, todas tomando una mitad de un día para que no tuvieran problemas con su estadía en Italia, todo ante la interesada mirada de los otros dos hombres presentes y las reprobatorias de Rossweisse y Liliana.

Al final, las cosas quedaron así: Koneko seria la primera, siendo su turno mañana por la mañana, después seguirá Rias por la tarde. Al día siguiente por la mañana seria el turno de Irina, y por la tarde el de Xenovia. El siguiente empezaría con Asia y terminaría con Yuri (quien al inicio trato de rechazar, pero tras la intervención de Erica y la pregunta directa "¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?" de parte de un apenado pero decidido Issei terminó aceptando) y al final seria el turno de Akeno, teniendo su cita por la tarde.

Originalmente Erica seria quien tendría la ultima cita por la tarde antes de volver a Kuoh por lo que la de Akeno seria por la mañana, pero Issei dijo que tendría la suya en Kuoh. Dado que no dio sus razones, las chicas se mostraron confusas, pero viendo que no iba dar su brazo a torcer terminaron aceptando. De cualquier manera, Erica no iba a dejar pasar eso sin preguntar.

 **(Time Skip, una hora después, mirador en la habitación de Issei)**

-Veamos…- murmuraba el castaño sentado en uno de los sofás, leyendo atentamente un folleto turístico de Roma -…este es un buen lugar- comentó antes de inclinarse sobre una mesa de café junto a él que tenia varios folletos más, marcadores de distintos colores y un mapa de la ciudad extendido que mostraba marcas de distintos colores.

Tomando uno de los marcadores buscó la dirección dictada en el folleto y la marcó en el mapa, antes de erguirse, tomar una taza de café junto a él (hasta Draig empezaba a preocuparse), beber un poco y suspirar.

-Que complicado-.

Pese a lo que había dicho volvió a leer minuciosamente el folleto en sus manos, pasando lentamente su vista por los artículos.

-Este lugar le gustaría a Irina-.

-¿Este?... ah, cierto, este es un buen lugar- asintió antes de volver a marcar en el mapa –gracias Erica-.

-No hay de que-.

Issei siguió con lo suyo antes de congelarse, parpadeo un par de veces en lo que su cerebro registraba lo que había pasado. Finalmente reaccionó cerrando de golpe el folleto y tratando de cubrir el mapa con su cuerpo, mirando por sobre su hombro a la sonriente Erica.

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo, el resto se esta preparando- le aseguró, recordando divertida el caos que había inundado las habitaciones de las chicas mientras estas trataban de decidir que ropa usar, siendo Akeno y Rias quienes tenían la ventaja al haber ido de compras hoy, y Koneko la que lo tenia más difícil al ser la primera, inclusive la retacada Yuri mostraba una nerviosa emoción ante lo que venia y había participado en los planes del trio de la iglesia para ir de compras el día siguiente.

-Uf, es un alivio- suspiró volviéndose a sentar –no les digas nada por favor-.

-Tranquilo, en tanto me sorprendas a mi en mi cita no les arruinaré la sorpresa a ellas- le calmó.

-Gracias, ¿me ayudarías a escoger lugares?-.

-Claro, en tanto respondas un par de dudas-.

-… ¿Cuáles?-.

-Vamos, no hay razón de estar alerta- comentó divertida sentándose a su lado, tomando su taza y bebiendo con normalidad, antes de sonreír –solo tengo curiosidad de algunas cosas, además, tenemos tiempo sin hablar nosotros solos-.

Issei la miró un poco más antes de relajarse y asentir.

-Bien, empecemos por algo fácil, ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan asertivo?, nunca creí que nos invitarías a salir a todas a la vez, bueno, no tan pronto al menos-.

Antes de responder, Issei se levantó y, en un intento de hacer que su pena no se notara tan fácilmente, se dirigió a una silla que estaba fuera de la cobertura y se sentó -Pues, fue por Perseo- empezó recargándose en el asiento, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno –cuando controló a Rossweisse-sensei y la hizo atacarme, pensé que los controlaría a todos, pero, no fue así, tu me protegiste de ella, y el resto trató de contenerla, entonces, él vio eso, y dijo, que no había podido controlarlas por el amor que, sentían, por mí-.

-Ya veo, ciertamente, algo tan claro como eso seria muy contundente- aceptó Erica caminando hacia él, sentándose a su lado y, sin importarle como saltó ante esto, se apoyó en su costado quedando en una posición muy intima, también mirando al cielo –probablemente lo único igual de contundente sería que hubieras usado el [Billingual] para saberlo, o si nos hubiéramos sacrificado por ti, al menos ahora sabes bien que ninguna de nosotras te lastimara- le aseguró sonriendo dulcemente aunque él no podía ver ese gesto, pero pronto esa sonrisa pasó a ser traviesa –y eso también se aplica a Yuto y Gasper-.

-Ugh, no digas eso, me harás enfermar- masculló, revolviéndose entre una mezcla de pena y asco.

-Fufufu, tranquilo, lo mas probable es que sea simple respeto y amistad, aunque en altos niveles claro, y el hecho de que sean demonios y un dhampiro también pudo ayudar-.

-Espero que sea eso-.

-Fufufu, Bueno, segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué Koneko será la primera?-.

-Es por que su cita es la más fácil de planear- respondió él, seguro de que solo necesitaba saber de tres cosas para poder planear una cita que la nekomata disfrutara: le gusta la comida dulce, los videojuegos y el rap.

-Si, puedo concordar con eso- asintió Erica considerando como ella se había quedado tan tranquilamente en el hotel, eso daba a entender que Koneko era, junto a Gasper, quien menos interés tenía por Roma –y la ultima, ¿Por qué soy la única que tendrá su cita en Japón?, no que me moleste, pero me da curiosidad-.

-Bueno, tu has pasado toda tu vida en Italia, ¿no?- empezó algo inseguro –pensé que disfrutarías más una cita en un lugar que sea nuevo para ti, además, ¿aun no conocer bien Kuoh, verdad? Creo que seria bueno que te lo mostrara-.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo nuevamente sonriendo, ya se imaginaba que seria algo por el estilo, Issei era simplemente muy amable. Estaba más que satisfecha con las respuestas.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, disfrutando de la calma que se sentía y de la presencia del otro, antes de que Erica se levantara y se girara a Issei extendiéndole la mano.

-Vamos, escojamos esos lugares-.

Issei la miró algo sorprendido, antes de sonreír y aceptar el gesto, dirigiéndose ambos de regreso a los papeles sobre la mesa.

 **(Time Skip, la mañana siguiente, recepción del hotel)**

Issei se encontraba esperando pacientemente (y nervioso, curiosa fusión de emociones) por su cita tras desayunar con todos, salvo por Koneko quien había pedido servicio a la habitación y no había bajado aun.

El resto habían partido ya del hotel, con excepción de Kiba que se había quedado a hacerle compañía a Gasper, por lo que solo restaba esperar por ella.

Su ropa era simple, una camisa ligera de manga corta blanca, pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatillas.

En eso, escuchó la puerta del ascensor tras él abrirse, y al girarse vio a la nekomata salir tímidamente de el, vestida con una falda de mezclilla hasta la mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca con las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo y un chaleco café claro con bordes marrones.

-Ah- musitó sorprendido, mirándola fijamente con un leve sonrojo.

-¿M-me veo, rara?- preguntó tímidamente, y aunque no estaban a la vista, Issei podía visualizar fácilmente sus orejas de gato pegadas tímidamente a su cabeza.

Sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza, se apresuró a hablar apretando el puño frente a él -¡Para nada, te ves muy linda!-.

Eso logró calmarla inmediatamente, haciéndola sonreír de tal forma que Issei sintió algo fundirse en su cerebro.

-Ise-sempai también se ve bien- aseguró ella jugando levemente con sus pies.

-He he, gracias- respondió apenado antes de extenderle la mano -¿nos vamos?-.

Ella simplemente asintió y tomo la mano ofrecida, saliendo ambos del hotel y abordando en el vehículo que usarían ese día.

Su guía transitó por las calles de Italia dirigiéndose a la dirección que el castaño le había dado mientras que los tripulantes se mantenían callados, en parte por la personalidad silenciosa de Koneko, pero principalmente por los nervios que sentían, para Koneko esta era su primera cita así que no estaba segura de cómo actuar, mientras que para Issei si bien era su tercera cita, era la primera con ella y para colmo en un lugar que él no conocía para nada, por lo que no podía mantenerse tranquilo tan fácilmente.

Tras veinte minutos de transito finalmente llegaron a su destino, un edificio enorme de aspecto imponente con varias vidrieras a la vista entre los muchos pilares en sus extremos.

-"Gallería Alberto Sordi"- leyó Koneko en una de las entradas del lugar.

-Vamos- invitó Issei con una sonrisa, nuevamente extendiéndole la mano.

Entrando, ambos se toparon con un enorme centro comercial y de apariencia muy elegante.

-Vaya, el folleto decía que era un gran lugar, pero se quedó corto- comentó para sí el castaño.

Ambos deambularon por el primer piso del lugar, mirando as múltiples tiendas y entrando en algunas de ellas que habían logrado atraer la atención de alguno de ellos. En su mayoría eran tiendas de ropa en las que apenas e hicieron algo, más que nada tomaban extravagantes ("a la moda") o lujosas prendas de vestir o accesorios y las ponían sobre ellos pidiendo la opinión del otro, la mayoría de las veces entre risas (aun si las de ella eran bastantes discretas), pero un par de veces Issei dio su sincera opinión sobre algunas que se veían muy bien en Koneko, resultando en ambos apenados.

Varias tiendas después se detuvieron en el "Gran Café in Gallería" donde compraron un par de malteadas (aunque Issei planeaba comprar alguna bebida con café, pero la mirada de Koneko lo hizo reconsiderarlo). Bebiendo, deambularon un poco más hasta que se toparon con algo que Issei no estaba seguro si habría ahí, pero afortunadamente si había una. Una arcadia.

Durante la próxima hora y media pasaron por varios juegos: Koneko lo aplastó por completo en los juegos de peleas, lograron el máximo puntaje en varias maquinas de disparos, tuvieron una reñida competencia en un par de juegos de carreras y terminaron con un juego de baile en el que Issei logró mantener el ritmo por los pelos pero estaba muy lejos de verdaderamente bailar, y sorprendentemente, muy a diferencia de Koneko que atrajo a una gran cantidad de publico de ambos géneros.

-Es fue divertido- comentó satisfecho Issei mientras salían de la arcadia.

-Si- fue la simple pero igualmente satisfecha respuesta de Koneko.

-¿Vamos al segundo piso?-.

-Claro-.

Instantes después ambos salían del ascensor y, a diferencia del piso anterior, Issei marcó el camino, parecía que sabía de algo en específico en ese piso.

-Aquí es- indicó él una vez llegaron a su destino, "La Feltrinelli Librerie".

-¿Una librería?- preguntó confundida Koneko al ver la gran cantidad de libros en el lugar.

-Veamos, debería estar por aquí- murmuraba Issei avanzando por el lugar –ah, ahí esta- comentó viendo la otra mitad del lugar donde, reemplazando los estantes llenos de libros que estaban a sus espaldas, había una gran cantidad de discos de música con audífonos para escuchar algunos de los éxitos y algunos otros artículos en venta como reproductores de música y audífonos.

Los ojos de Koneko rápidamente enfocaron una sección en específico, la sección de Rap.

Issei soltó una leve risa al verla tomar uno de los audífonos y escuchar las nuevas canciones de Eminem, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo pues el mismo fue atraído a otro apartado.

Observó las canciones de muestra que se podían escuchar en la maquina de muestra y dos en especifico le llamaron la atención.

-Out Of My Way de ONLAP, Calm Before the Storm de Hollow Point Heroes, no había escuchado de esas bandas- comentó tomando los audífonos y reproduciendo la primera.

Tras varias canciones Koneko se quitó los audífonos y buscó a Issei, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo en la sección de Rock. Acercándose, notó como su cabeza se movía siguiendo algún ritmo, muy seguramente de la canción que estuviera escuchando.

-Ise-sempai- llamó tocándolo del hombro, haciéndolo saltar un poco.

-Ah, lo siento Koneko-chan- se disculpó dejando los audífonos.

-¿A Ise-sempai le gusta el rock? Pensaba que le gustaban las canciones de animes- preguntó curiosa.

-Jeje, bueno, si me gustan la música de anime- reconoció algo apenado –¿pero sabes? Muchos de los opening tienen guitarras eléctricas y ritmos de rock, aunque algunos parecen más j-pop o electrónico- se excusó.

-Ya veo-.

-Entonces, ¿compraras algo?-.

-Si, un par de discos- estaba decidida a provechar, en Japón solo podía comprar los discos más populares de los raperos de América, y aunque podía conseguirlos como sirviente de los Gremory, el comprarlos por su cuenta tenía un cierto encanto que no pensaba dejar pasar.

-Bien, entonces yo esperaré afuera, quiero ver algo de una tienda cercana- comentó recibiendo un asentimiento antes de que saliera del lugar.

Minutos después Issei esperaba en la entrada de la librería con una bolsa en manos.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó Koneko saliendo con un par de bolsas.

-Esta bien, yo también me tardé un poco- negó él con una sonrisa –ya casi es hora de comer, ¿vamos a algún restaurante?-.

Recibiendo un tímido asentimiento por respuesta, Issei se dirigió al ascensor, pero apenas y dio un paso cuando sintió como Koneko lo sujetó de la camisa, deteniéndolo.

Confundido, se giró a verla, notando como miraba al suelo mientras le extendía una bolsa. Por un momento pensó que quería que la cargara por ella (lo que, considerando el tamaño de esta y la fuerza de ella, no tenia sentido), pero cayó en la cuenta de que ella mantenía consigo la otra bolsa, y que la que le estaba ofreciendo era una bolsa de regalo.

-¿Es, para mí?- preguntó sorprendido.

Koneko volvió a asentir y acercó un poco más la bolsa.

-Vaya, gracias Koneko-chan- agradeció muy contento al tomarla.

Incapaz de esperar la abrió inmediatamente, topándose con un reproductor portátil y unos audífonos. Tomándolo y presionando un botón notó que no solo tenia carga completa, si no que ya tenía canciones dentro, en específico tenía los álbumes de los dos grupos que le llamaron la atención, ONLAP y Hollow Point Heroes, pero no era los únicos, también tenia varias canciones de otros grupos: Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, Incubus, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Hollywood Undead, Papa Roach y Zebrahead.

-Estos son, ¿rap-rock?- musitó algo sorprendido.

-P-pensé que, podríamos escucharlos, juntos- reconoció tímidamente Koneko.

Sorprendido y algo rojo, Issei la miró unos minutos sin decir nada, antes de sonreír amablemente, reuniendo valor.

-Koneko-chan, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?-.

Eso la hizo levantar la vista sorprendida, extremadamente roja con su mente trabajando a toda marcha, pero asintió casi al instante y cerró los ojos. Por unos momentos esperó sin sentir nada, hasta que finalmente sintió las manos de Issei tomar su cabeza lo que la hizo temblar un poco, pero solo sintió como Issei hacia algo con sus manos, no la sostenía ni la acercaba.

-Listo, ya puedes abrirlos-.

Obedeciendo, observó confundida al castaño que se veía muy satisfecho.

-Si, te quedan muy bien-.

Eso la confundió más, hasta que notó que estaba sosteniendo sus prendedores de gato. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a su cabello, notando que si tenia algo puesto. Un sonido característico le llamo la atención, reparando en que Issei tenía su teléfono en manos.

-Mira- le ofreció mostrándole la pantalla en donde estaba una fotografía suya recién tomada, y pudo ver que en lugar de sus usuales prendedores negros estaba usando otros similares, solo que hechos de oro.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustan?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-...Sí, gracias Ise-sempai- afirmó con una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó sin aire por unos momentos.

Saliendo de la galería y abordaron la camioneta en la que habían venido y se encaminaron a un restaurante algo cercano llamado "Origano Trevis" donde comieron tranquilamente algo de risotto y lasaña acompañados de té helado antes de caminar hacia la Plazza di San Silvestro que quedaba a poca distancia del restaurante.

Comprando un helado en una nevería cercana ambos se sentaron en una banca a descansar un poco, Issei tuvo una idea y sacó su nuevo reproductor, pasándole uno de los auriculares a Koneko y reproduciendo algunas canciones de Linkin Park, permanecieron ahí disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que el celular de Issei empezó a sonar.

-Ah, es hora de volver- comentó viendo la hora, si no quería llegar tarde a la siguiente debían de irse ya.

-Sí- asintió ella algo triste pero levantándose al instante.

Tras un viaje igualmente viaje silencio (aunque no incomodo, más bien era satisfecho) regresaron al hotel, permaneciendo en la entrada de este.

-Ise-sempai, muchas gracias, me divertí mucho- dijo Koneko con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Yo también Koneko-chan, espero volvamos a salir otro día- reconoció algo apenado.

-Si- asintiendo, Koneko saltó sobre Issei, abrazándolo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar rápidamente al hotel.

Issei se tocó la mejilla por un rato antes de sonreír y esperar por su siguiente cita, que afortunadamente no tardó en presentarse por las puertas del hotel.

-Lo siento, ¿me tardé?- preguntó Rias una vez llegó frente a él vestida con un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes roja y una chaqueta color cereza en manos.

-Ah, no, para nada- calmó él sin despegar la vista de ella algo apenado –eh, te ves bien, Rias-.

-Fufu, gracias, tu también te ves bien Ise- agradeció antes de abrazar su brazo -¿nos vamos?-.

-Ah, si, vamos- asintió encaminándose hacia su guía.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, pero solo por que Rias estaba más que cómoda, abrazando al nervioso castaño de un brazo todo el tiempo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, casi pareciera que pudiera pasar horas así, sin hacer nada más y ella estaría satisfecha con la cita.

-Rias, llegamos- llamó el castaño, provocando que ella se quejara lindamente por tener que separarse pero aun así lo hizo, solo para volver a abrazarlo en cuanto ambos estuvieran fuera.

-Este lugar…- comentó sorprendida al ver donde estaban.

A simple vista podría parecer un bosque debido a todos los arboles rodeándolos, pero el hecho de que pudiera ver algunos edificios entre el follaje y el camino con andadores para los peatones que atravesaban el lugar rechazaban esa idea.

-Estamos en la Villa Borghese, un parque- comentó Issei empezando a caminar por el sendero.

-¿ESTO es un parque? Es enorme-.

-Si, el folleto decía que era uno de los más grandes de Europa- asintió él con una sonrisa antes de acelerar el paso, jalando a Rias –vamos, hay mucho que ver-.

Guiándose con los letreros que encontraron llegaron a la primera parada, el zoológico de Roma, el Bioparco. Pasaron las siguientes dos horas ahí, viendo gran parte de los animales que residían en el zoológico. Subieron a un safari/visita guiada en donde Rias compró un peluche de tigre blanco y un sombrero de "exploración" con Issei tomándole una foto con ambos recuerdos junto a un letrero del safari.

Tras el safari caminaron por su cuenta entre las distintas zonas viendo a los animales. Pasaron por el área de las jirafas donde consiguieron que alguien les tomara una foto a los dos, con Issei bastante apenado abrazándola por la espalda, Rias algo roja pero muy contenta recargada en su pecho y estirando sus brazos lo más que podía para abrazarlo del cuello, y de fondo tras ellos dos jirafas, macho y hembra, con los cuellos entrelazados (fue por eso que Rias insistió en esa pose).

Se detuvieron en la zona de los tigres donde Rias uso magia demoniaca para despistar a todos los humanos cercanos, entrar a la zona y tomarse una foto junto a dos enormes tigres ante la nerviosa vista de Issei, si que le gustaban esos animales…

Por otro lado, Rias jaló de Issei con fuerza y sin mirar atrás, alejándose a paso veloz de una zona de la que él apenas y pudo ver el letrero del inicio que decía "camellos".

-Fue muy divertido- comentó contenta Rias aun con el sombrero puesto y abrazando el peluche de tigre.

-Si- asintió el satisfecho, hasta ahí todo iba bien.

-Ne Issei, ¿qué sigue?-.

-Hay un cine por aquí, ¿vemos una película?-.

-Claro, suena bien-.

Una llamada después su guía llegó en su vehículo y los llevo hasta el otro extremo del parque.

-… ¿Ese es el cine?- preguntó al aire Issei, incrédulo, viendo el Cinema dei Piccoli, un edificio de madera en medio de los arboles que no parecía capaz de albergar más de una sala pequeña –el folleto decía que era acogedor, pero esto…-.

-¡Ah, están exhibiendo "El ultimo Samurai"!- por otro lado, Rias no se veía afectada por eso, por el contrario se veía emocionada por la película que podían ver.

-¿En serio? Pero si esa película tiene años-.

-No importa, ¡Vamos!- alentó ella jalándolo del brazo.

Mientras que Rias fue por botanas y refrescos Issei hizo fila por unos minutos en lo que lograba un par de boletos, tiempo en el que pudo leer un par de carteles que le explicó el por que de la película.

-"Semana de estrellas: hoy Tom Cruise"- leyó en uno de los carteles.

Dos horas despues ambos salían de la pequeña pero muy cómoda sala bastante satisfechos.

-Tenía tiempo sin verla- comentaba Issei.

-Esa película me encanta, tantas cosas de la cultura japonesa de antaño en un solo filme, especialmente la armadura roja de Nathan, ¡Es genial!-.

-Pero hay muchas películas así de Japón-.

-Lo sé, pero esta película fue la primera que vi cuando niña, despues de eso simplemente no me pude quitar a Japón de la mente, hasta los tigres me gustan por esa película-.

-¿Por el sueño de Katsumoto?-.

-Si, él y Nathan son mis personajes favoritos-.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho Nathan, yo prefiero a Nobutada, pero Katsumoto si es genial-.

-Hey, Nathan se ganó el respeto de los japoneses, es muy bueno y además, es muy parecido a ti-.

-¿Eh? ¿A mi?-.

-Si, no se rinde, fue a una pelea perdida por proteger a sus seres queridos, al final usa una armadura roja…-.

-No soy tan genial- negó apenado.

-Si, si lo eres- aseguró ella aferrándose a su brazo con una sonrisa.

Avergonzado, Issei desvió la mirada, provocando una leve risa de su compañía.

-Y-ya es algo tarde, vamos a cenar-.

-Si, fufufu-.

Volviendo con su guía, buscaron un buen lugar para comer por una zona en la que Issei insistió para curiosidad de Rias, aunque contuvo hasta despues de que cenaron en una pizzería.

-¿Por qué por aquí?- preguntó curiosa mientras salían del lugar.

-Bueno, fue por eso-.

Mirando a donde señalaba, Rias se topó con la emblemática fuente de Trevi al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Vamos a tirar unas monedas?- sugirió él.

-Claro, pero solo lanzaré una-.

-¿Solo una? ¿Qué no la tradición son 3?-

-Son 3 si quieres casarte con un italiano, pero yo no quiero eso ¿sabes?- le explicó dándole una mirada muy intensa.

-Ah, e-entiendo- aceptó algo nervioso provocando la risa de Rias.

-Fufufu, ven ¡Vamos!- indicó jalándolo de una mano.

Pasando entre la multitud de personas que deseaban lanzar sus propias monedas, ambos llegaron frente a la fuente, aunque Issei se veía algo confundido.

-Eto, ¿había una forma para hacerlo o como sea?-.

-Te pones de espaldas y lanzas la moneda con tu mano derecha sobre tu hombro izquierdo-.

-Entendido, ¿a la de tres?-.

-Claro-.

-'Una, dos, ¡Tres!'-.

Contando al mismo tiempo, lanzaron sus monedas y se girara rápidamente, apenas logrando ver como estas se hundían en el agua.

-Bueno, ¿volvemos ya? Se está haciendo tarde-.

-Si, vamos-.

 **(Time Skip, media hora despues, recibidor del hotel)**

-Fue muy divertido- comentó Rias mientras ambos se dirigían al ascensor.

-Si, hay que hacerlo de nuevo en Kuoh-.

-Claro, me encantaría-.

-Ah cierto, antes de que se me olvide- saltó Issei buscando entre sus bolsillos ante la curiosa vista de Rias, que pasó a ser sorprendida al verlo sacar una pulsera plateada con un rubí incrustado.

-¿Es, para mí?-.

-Si, lo compré en la mañana- le explicó tomando su mano izquierda y colocándole el brazalete -¿te, te gusta?-.

Por toda respuesta, Rias lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó sin miramientos, lo que lo puso tan rojo como el cabello de ella.

-Me encanta, gracias- le aseguró al separarse –iré a cambiarme, nos vemos para dormir- se despidió entrando al ascensor con una sonrisa radiante, dejando tras de sí al catatónico castaño.

- _Bueno, dos ya, faltan 6_ \- pensó cuando logró recuperarse y se dirigió al otro ascensor con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno, terminamos con el primero. La verdad me costó escribir las citas ya que no estaba seguro de cómo plasmarlas, y la de Rias fue algo corta en comparación a la de Koneko, en texto al menos, pero estoy satisfecho.

Ahora, algunos tendrán sus dudas sobre las miradas entre Koneko y Atenea, por ahora les daré una breve explicación.

En la mitología Japonesa existen las llamadas bestias con cola, los 9 Bijū, y los 9 son dioses de algo. De seguro los conocen por Naruto, pero deben de saber que el manga/anime cambió muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el ocho colas es Yamata no Orochi, una serpiente de ocho colas y ocho cabezas, no un toro-pulpo. Solo 4 de los Bijū permanecieron igual en apariencia al mito, el Ichibi, el Nibi, el Sanbi y el Kyubi, pero igual y les cambiaron algunas cosas, por ejemplo, el Nibi es una diosa de la muerte.

¿Alguien ya empezó a ver la relación? Atenea es una diosa de la muerte con afinidad a los búhos, considerando eso, tendrá cierta afinidad a Koneko y Kuroka al ser ambas nekomatas con dos colas (aunque Koneko solo las tiene cuando entra en "Shirone Mode"), pero Koneko tendrá más afinidad a la vida, ya saben, por lo de Yin y Yang, aun estoy pensando en los detalles, pero esto será parte de un arco original, ya verán como sigue todo en el futuro.

Por cierto, a quien le interese, encontré una serie de novelas ligeras harem de las que da gusto ver, empieza como un revoltijo más sin manos ni pies que parece estar orientado a ser puro fanservice barato, pero cuanto más avanza la historia más sentido tiene, y las heroínas son particulares, cada una tiene su personalidad, sus fortalezas y su debilidad, fácilmente se volvió una de mis novelas ligeras favoritas junto a Campione! y Hidan no Aria, se llama Rokujōma no Shinryakusha!?, no se si les llegue a gustar, pero de momento le doy mi voto de confianza.

Bueno, pasemos a los review y terminemos:

Horakthy baraq: Gracias, es bueno ver que logré mis objetivos con el combate. Draig obviamente no se iba a quedar callado ante una diosa serpiente con alta autoestima, especialmente al estar solo por debajo de los dioses dragones en la jerarquía de la especie. Si, llegué a pensar que la aparición de Doni seria algo obvia por Perseo, al menos puedo decir que sorprendí con el dios extra.

Espero el capitulo fuera de tu gusto, hasta luego.

soulalbarn18000: Nunca se sabe, los primeros capítulos que escribí jamás no eran muy buenos que digamos, no creo tener una regresión tan grave pero nunca está de más tomarlo en cuenta. Me alegra ver que logré usar bien a Atenea, especialmente por que en Campione! solo dicen que tenia relación con alguna diosa serpiente del norte de África, no especifican, por suerte no tuve que ir más allá de Egipto para dar con una relación entre Atenea y Medusa.

Por cierto, aun si hubiera matado a Perseo no tomaría alguna autoridad, por la misma razón que Godou no ganó una inmediatamente despues de matar a otro dios de acero más adelante en la historia, para no dar spoiler no diré que dios fue, pero si, no ganará fácilmente autoridades de dioses tipo acero.

El detalle del amor es de la novela ligera, mientras que en el anime Liliana logró liberarse del encantamiento, en la novela ligera no estuvo controlada en ningún momento, aquí simplemente hubo más chicas inmunes. Nos vemos en el próximo, hasta luego.

Stilphyell: oh amigo, si supieras lo que tengo planeado en cuanto a las casas demoniacas y desencadenados… ya lo veras en un futuro. Espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado, hasta luego.

rodriguezcesar735: Gracias, seguiré esforzándose con la historia, sobre el [Juggernaut Drive, en teoría puede usarla gastando sus ahora ridícula reserva de magia como lo hace Vali, pero no lo necesita, no aun, ya tengo algo planeado para eso. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Ronaldc v2: ¿Qué como le hago? Pues, yo le echaría la culpa a esto (saca la trilogía completa de Matrix), a esto (saca los Blue-Ray de One Punch Man y Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) y a esto (saca el estuche de Asura's Wrath), tras ver todo eso es difícil no pensar en cosas épicas. Arriba ya di un pequeño vistazo de cómo serán las cosas para Koneko, espera por más ya que trataré de que esté a la altura.

Créeme, yo también quiero escribir la interacción entre Ena y Xenovia, pero aun me falta para llegar a eso. Bueno, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Leknyn: pues, ahora sabes algo de lo que debes esperar entre Koneko y Atenea, aunque falta tiempo para llegar a eso. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

ReyEvolution: muchas gracias, es bueno ver que logré hacer un buen combate entre tantos titanes. La verdad, aunque tengo confianza en mis capacidades, aun estoy lejos de ser muy bueno escribiendo, solo mira a The Chaos Writer, él está a otro nivel.

Si eso te pareció épico espera a ver cuando el arco original de Koneko salga, como apenas y tendré bases de las novelas ligeras tendré que esforzarme más de lo normal con eso, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

miguelzero24: Gracias, es bueno ver que te gustara. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de recuperar la inspiración para Dead Zone, con algo de suerte actualizaré antes de diciembre, pero no puedo prometer nada. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Pedro52: Thanks man, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Antifanboy: gracias, es bueno ver que la historia se mantiene en buen camino. La verdad por un momento pensé en cambiar la historia de Perseo, pero al final no me terminó de convencer. Aunque también investigué bastante y lo único que logré para relacionarlo con Persia fue que Xerxes trató de usarlo para influir entre los griegos, me hubiera gustado poderle dar un mejor enlace con Mitra.

Sobre lo del respeto, ¿lo dices por cierta historia en ingles de temática similar que terminó en otro festival de fanservice más? Si es así te comprendo, tenia interés en ver una versión distinta a mi idea, pero tras el 3 capitulo perdí todo interés, una lastima. Por lo menos puedo asegurar que trataré de que esta no se degrade a ese nivel, cuento contigo si empieza a pasar sin que lo note yo.

Bueno, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta la próxima.

carlos trujillo: ¿playa eh? Quien sabe, puede que en un futuro, pero por ahora, nos quedamos con Roma. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Miguelgiuliano co: Gracias, espero este capitulo también te gustara. Con el harem, me temo que serán varias ya que pienso mantener ambos canon en eso, pero no serán sin sentido y procuraré que todas tengan su lugar función para que no sea otro fic en el que se unen chicas al por mayor sin razón alguna. Ya tengo planeado algo al respecto con los desencadenados, ya veras qué antes del [Rating Game] contra Sairaorg.

La reunión de los Campioni, aquí tendrá mucho más peso, pero me temo igual será algo tardado. Agradezco el voto de confianza, pero no se si pueda con un crossover así, casi no se nada de FATE, o sé pero no muchos detalles de armas, espíritus heroicos y demás, y si no comprendo bien una serie no puedo hacer un buen trabajo con ella, tal vez en un futuro, pero me temo que no será próximo. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.


	10. Algo de diversión en Roma

Buenas, ¿tiempo sin vernos no? Poco más de un mes, eso se debe a que me concentré en los finales del semestre, y que decidí hacer por primera vez una actualización masiva a modo de regalo, y hablando de, ¡Feliz navidad! Lo malo fue que al final no pude hacerlo y tuve que conformarme con este capitulo y la publicación de un nuevo fic que adopté: Infinite Stratos Resolve.

Aunque no negaré que el hecho de que Ubisoft regalará Assassin's Creed Black Flag para PC y que yo solo lo había jugado en el X-Box 360 de un amigo intervino bastante…

Pero bueno, debido a las prisas este capitulo no tendrá OST, lo editaré después para darles algo que escuchar mientras leen, luego me comentan que les parece: si agrega a la historia o si es algo de lo que podemos pasar.

Bueno, sigamos con el capitulo de las citas que solo nos faltan dos capítulos más antes de pasar al siguiente arco. (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG)]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y canticos- / - _Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales]_**

 ** _(Lugares, momento) /_** (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 10: Algo de diversión en Roma.**

-… se está tomando su tiempo- murmuró para si mismo Issei esperando por Irina en el lobby del hotel vestido con una bermuda beige y una playera verde oliva.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de este salió a castaña vestida con un short hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa magenta de manga corta que se apresuró a llegar con él.

-Lo siento, me costó escoger mi ropa- se excusó apenada antes de mirar molesta a Issei –si alguien me hubiera avisado con tiempo el tipo de ropa que debía usar, hubiera estado a tiempo-.

-Je, Jeje, lo siento por eso- Issei tuvo la decencia de mostrarse apenado por eso. Ciertamente, le había sugerido la noche anterior poco antes de que fueran a dormir que usara ropa ligera al igual que a Xenovia. La peli azul asintió sin problemas pero Irina se alarmó, lo que había comprado ese día no entraba en la descripción de "ligero" –prometo avisarte con tiempo la próxima vez-.

-Más te vale- le reprendió con un puchero de enojo antes de sonreír algo tímida y caminar a la salida junto al castaño -¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Ya lo veras- fue todo lo que respondió mientras salían del hotel y se dirigían a su guía del día.

 **(Time Skip, minutos después, entrada a Cinecittà World)**

-¡Un parque de diversiones! Tenía tiempo sin ir a uno- comentó emocionada, viendo algunas montañas rusas desde afuera del lugar.

Issei soltó una leve risa antes de tomarla de la mano y jalarla a la entrada, ambos con un leve sonrojo por el contacto.

Lo primero que vieron nada más entrar fue un extraño edificio con una entrada que parecía asemejar a un dragón con tres ojos con tres esculturas doradas en la sima, dos en forma de elefantes y al centro un ser alado, de alguna manera, dando una sensación de estar basados en Egipto y la India.

-Wah, que entrada tan rara- comentó Issei.

-Si… ¡vamos a tomarnos fotos!- ni un instante más tarde Issei se encontró siendo arrastrado por Irina hacia aquella "esfinge", tomándose ambos una foto con ayuda de otros visitantes, ambos haciendo el símbolo de la paz con una mano y el brazo contrario entrelazados.

Entrando por la boca del dragón se toparon con la "calle" de una ciudad, era una replica de New York (como bien indicaba la entrada a sus espaldas donde se podía leer "New York Central"), aunque hubo algo más que llamó la atención de Irina.

-¡Mira, parece la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad!- exclamó apuntando a la escultura de una enorme cabeza, o de la mitad de esta ya que de la nariz hacia abajo estaba "enterrada" en el suelo, de color negro y con un par de divertidos ojos "preocupados" mirando al cielo, e instantes después, Issei tomó una foto de Irina junto a la cabeza, mirando al cielo y fingiendo ver algo asustada.

Aunque poco después se toparon con algo que los emocionó más, una "película" interactiva de "La guerra de los mundos" donde se adentraron a la apocalíptica escena de ciencia ficción armados con un par de rifles de asalto y varias granadas, ni que decir como se la pasaron ahí:

-¡Ise-kun, a tus espaldas!-.

-¡Viene otra más por la esquina de allá, lanza granadas!-.

-¡Lanzando! ¡Ah, uno de esos drones de exploración!-.

-¡Yo lo derribo, cúbreme!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

 **XXXXX**

Varios minutos después con un par de fotografías del set con las armas y un par de afiches de fondo, se dirigieron a la siguiente zona, la romana, donde observaron la montaña rusa frente a ellos, no muy grande y sin apenas vueltas, pero lo importante era el canal de agua por el que pasaban los rieles más bajos.

-Es parte parque acuático- comentó algo sorprendida.

-Si, según el folleto hay un par de atracciones más con agua-.

-¡No se diga más, vamos!- exclamó arrastrándolo del brazo, instantes después ambos estaban en un vagón, expectantes por la bajada a la que lentamente se acercaban –aquí ¡vámooooos!- gritó mientras descendían con los brazos al aire.

Una vez llegaron al agua el vagón se detuvo algo bruscamente por el impacto tras el cual ambos terminaron muy empapados y carcajeando divertidos, calmándose un poco mientras avanzaban por el agua y volvían a subir a paso lento, antes de volver a gritar emocionados durante la segunda caída y volver a reír.

Se tomaron un par de fotos frene a la entrada de la atracción aun empapados y alzando el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa antes de pasar a la siguiente zona, la "Spacexpress".

 **XXXXX**

-¡Woah! ¡Se ve tan real!- comentó Irina con la cara pegada a la "ventana" de la atracción de viaje espacial, un simulador en 4D en el que se viajaba a Marte.

-Mira allá, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese planeta?-.

-Creo que es Venus, ¡Woah! ¡Ese asteroide pasó muy cerca!-.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!-.

-¡¿Dónde?!-.

-Por allá, pasó cerca de la luna de Marte-.

-¿Enserio? Me la perdí…-.

-Ah, parece que ya vamos a aterrizar-.

-¿Ya?, me hubiera gustado que durara más…-.

 **XXXXX**

-Eso fue genial- comentaba Issei saliendo del simulador.

-Si, me sentí como una niña de nuevo Jeje-.

-Yo también, pero ahora sigue lo mejor de esta zona- comentó mirando a la fila para subir a "Altair".

 **XXXXX**

-Está muy alto…- comentó minutos después entre nerviosa y emocionada mientras subían el empinado inicio de la montaña rusa.

Issei no respondió y se limitó a mirar fijamente el fin del camino frente a ellos. Tras angustiosos segundos llegaron a la cima y disfrutaron del paisaje por un instante, antes de que descendieran a gran velocidad gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Muchos giros!- exclamó Issei tras dos veces de avanzar de cabeza.

-¡Muy cerca, pasamos muy cerca de esos soportes!- gritó Irina tras pasar por un tramo torcido que los puso de cabeza pese a ir rectos.

-¡Vuelta cerrada, vuelta cerrada!-.

-¡Viene otra más!-.

-¡De cabeza de nuevo!-.

 **XXXXX**

-¡Fue una locura!- exclamó entre risas la castaña mientras salían de la montaña rusa.

-¿Unas carreras?- preguntó su cita apuntando a la siguiente atracción frente a ellos.

-¡Fuera!- dijo ella de la nada, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡No me refería a eso!- reclamó persiguiéndola.

 **XXXXX**

-¡Vamos, eres muy lento!- le incitó Irina instantes después, montada sobre un kart y pasando bajo un arco conformado por varias luces de neón azul en una pista oscura, estaban en la "VELOCITÀ LUCE" (N/a: velocidad de la luz).

-¡Hiciste trampa, saliste antes! ¡Dos veces!-.

-¡Excusas, no hay reglas más que ganar!-.

-¡Ya veras cuando te alcance, Irina!-.

 **XXXXX**

-No seas mal perdedor Ise-kun-.

-Hiciste trampa y lo sabes-.

-No había ninguna regla con salir antes-.

Issei solo masculló molesto en voz baja. Ambos caminaban por la siguiente zona del lugar, la Far West que simulaba un pueblo del viejo oeste.

-Deja de actuar como un bebe llorón, ven, tomémonos unas fotos con los "sheriff"- le dijo jalándolo de la mano y llevándolo a un empleado vestido de vaquero montado en un caballo blanco.

Una fotografía después, ambos entraron al lugar que el empleado les recomendó, la tienda de armas Heardly Bros donde les dieron un par de revolver electrónicos y les dejaron probar su puntería con unas "botellas de alcohol".

-¿Vemos quien acierta más?- propuso Irina.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Sin embargo, Issei no respondió con palabras si no disparando a diestra y siniestra, inundando el lugar con el sonido de sus "disparos" antes de tener que sacar el "tambor" del arma, volverlo a meter y girarlo antes de apuntar, simulando haber recargado.

-¡Hey, no es justo!-.

-No hay reglas más que ganar- respondió él con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-¡Kuh, qué así sea!-.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

 **XXXXX**

Tras la sesión de disparo, decidieron cambiar sus revolver por cañones…

-¡A tu derecha Irina!-.

-¡Kya, está fría!-.

-¡No dejes de disparar!-.

-¡Dale a ese de amarillo!-.

-¡Entendido, tú encárgate de la de rosa en la orilla!-

-¡Déjamela a mí!-.

… Cañones de agua en la BAGNA BATTAGLIA (Batalla de Bagna).

Ambos estaban en un "barco" de aspecto raro en medio de una piscina enorme disparando chorros de agua a los tripulantes de otros barcos o a los que disparaban en las torretas de la orilla.

 **XXXXX**

Casi completamente empapados se movieron a la siguiente atracción, el ACQUA RODEO (rodeo de agua) en donde ambos subieron a lo que parecían ser autos chocones, solo que en una piscina algo profunda.

-¡Ven aquí Irina, te voy a dar un chapuzón!-.

-¡No si yo te derribo primero!-.

No pasó ni cinco segundos antes de que se persiguieran mutuamente, ignorando por completo al resto de los jugadores.

 **XXXXX**

-Vaya, ya es algo tarde- comentó Issei viendo su reloj, ya pasaba de medio día.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Irina algo desanimada.

-Tenemos tiempo para una atracción rápida más, luego debemos de buscar donde comer-.

-¡Entonces, vamos a esa!- exclamó apuntando a una atracción con aspecto de elefante gigante.

-Claro, se ve divertida-.

 **XXXXX**

-Cuidado con manos y pies- indicó un empleado del parque mientras aseguraba los cinturones alrededor de los tripulantes del "INDIANA ADVENTURE" (Aventura India).

-Esto será divertido- comentaba Irina ansiosa, aferrándose a las cintas en sus hombros.

-Está empezando- indicó Issei cuando empezaron a elevarse lentamente, poco a poco acelerando, acercándose a la cima de la atracción, fue cuando llegaron al punto más alto que empezaron a contar.

-3-.

-2-.

-¡1!-.

-¡Kyaaaaaa/Haaaaaaaa!-.

Ambos gritaron a todo pulmón ante la caída libre en que consistía la atracción. Para cuando llegaron al selo ambos carcajeaban divertidos mientras el empleado los soltaba entre risas.

 **XXXXX**

-Ah, hay tantas cosas divertidas aquí- comentaba Irina comiendo una hamburguesa junto a Issei en el área de comida cercana al New York Central.

-Si, necesitamos venir otra vez todo un día para verlo todo- comentó Issei dando un enorme bocado a la suya antes de dejarla y sacar un folleto –Nos faltó el laberinto VR, la casa del terror, la misión laser, las exposición PEZZI DA OSCAR, el infierno y su montaña rusa, y otras más… simplemente no podemos con todo si no es un día entero-.

-Si, debemos venir con todos la próxima- sugirió Irina bastante contenta.

-Claro, será divertido si venimos todos- asintió él terminando su comida –vamos, debemos volver al hotel-.

-Ya voy- asintió echándose papas fritas a la boca y siguiéndolo con su soda en manos.

 **(Minutos después, lobby del Rome Cavalieri)**

-Tenía años sin divertirme así- comentaba Irina dirigiéndose al ascensor –estoy exhausta, debo descansar-.

-Claro, que descanses- asintió antes de recordar algo y empezar a hurgar en sus bolsillos –pero antes de que subas, toma- sacando una pulsera plateada con gravados de un patrón algo complejo y una cruz.

-¿Para mi?- preguntó sorprendida, tomando el accesorio con delicadeza.

-Si, lo compré ayer, ¿qué tal, te gusta?-.

-Jeje, ¡me encanta!- afirmó sonrojada, lanzándose a abrazarlo con fuerza -¡gracias Ise-kun, lo atesoraré por siempre!-.

-Me alegro- respondió apenado devolviendo el gesto.

En ese momento, el ascensor a sus espaldas se abrió, mostrando a Xenovia vestida con shorts hasta la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas verde.

-Ah, ya llegaron- saludó con tranquilidad, provocando que Irina se separara algo avergonzada -¿entonces nos vamos, Issei?-.

-Si, vamos, nos vemos luego Irina- se despidió caminando junto a la peli azul.

-Que se diviertan- les deseó antes de mirar un momento su nueva pulsera y reír contenta mientras entraba al ascensor.

 **(Time Skip, varios minutos después, entrada de Hydromania)**

-¿Hydromania?- se preguntaba intrigada Xenovia al ver el nombre del lugar.

Si más ambos ingresaron al lugar y por fin Xenovia pudo entender que tipo de lugar era, un parque acuático.

-Vamos, rentemos unos trajes de baño- indicó Issei apuntando a un edificio no muy lejano de la entrada.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Traje un traje de baño de Japón-.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- explicó rascándose la nuca, apenado. Podría ser algo tonto, pero quería sorprenderlas tanto como le fuera posible.

-Entiendo, me parece bien pero tendrás que ayudarme con eso, aun me dan algunos problemas-.

-Etto, claro, déjamelo a mí- asintió algo nervioso.

 **XXXXX**

Minutos después, Issei estaba en el inicio de la sección de mujeres usando unos shorts para nadar negros con una línea vertical roja en los costados, esperando por Xenovia.

-Issei, no me decido entre estos dos- le dijo la espadachina apareciendo con dos trajes de baño en manos, ambos eran de una pieza, uno era de color azul marino con líneas verdes oscuras, tenía toda la pinta de ser un traje deportivo. El otro era completamente negro, y pese a ser de una pieza tenia una gran abertura enfrente que dejaba al descubierto todo el abdomen, podría haber pasado por uno de dos piezas si no fuera por que cubría hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Etto, ¿Qué no usabas uno de dos piezas?-.

-Si, pero fue muy difícil ponérmelo la primera vez y estos me recuerdan a mi traje de exorcista así que decidí probarlos, ¿y bien, cual te parece mejor?-.

Issei asintió un poco, eso tenia algo de sentido, y siguiéndolo, la elección debería ser el azul marino…

–El negro-.

… pero él quería verla usar el negro.

-¿este? Muy bien- asintió sin problemas dejando el deportivo en un perchero cercano, antes de tomar a Issei de la muñeca y jalarlo a los vestidores.

-¡E-espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!-.

-¿Qué hago? Te llevo para que me ayudes por si tengo problemas, no quiero perder tanto tiempo como aquella vez en la piscina de la escuela- explicó ella mientras entraba a los vestidores desde donde se podían escuchar mujeres conversando.

-¡Kuso!-.

 **[Fake Reality]**

Sin apenas pensarlo, Issei activó su autoridad y se ocultó de la vista de todos excepto de Xenovia, quien se detuvo y lo miró confundida al haber sentido la activación de la autoridad.

-¿Activaste algo?-.

-¡Si, use [Fake Reality] para ocultarme! ¿Qué piensas al meterme así aquí? ¡¿Quieres que nos saquen del lugar?!-

-No, por eso usé esto antes de ir por ti- respondió mostrando un papel con un circulo mágico en el- me lo dio Akeno-fukubuchou hace tiempo para casos de emergencia, con esto los humanos normales no podrán siquiera ver u oír a seres sobrenaturales-.

-¿que no solo encubre el uso poderes?-.

Eso la hizo parpadear varias veces -¿es así? Entonces fue bueno que usaras tu autoridad- comento tranquilamente antes de seguir jalándolo hacia el casillero que había rentado, dejándolo incrédulo.

- _Bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por ser visto_ \- pensó resignado, antes de que cayera en la cuenta de algo - _un momento, nadie puede verme ahora, ¡hay todo un mundo de posibilidades ante mi! ¡Se acabaron las palizas por ser atrapado espiando_!- pensó emocionado.

[No, ni creas que te dejare usar tus autoridades para espiar a las adolecentes mientras se cambian]

 _-¡vamos Draig! ¿Como puedes pensar en prohibírmelo?_ -.

[Apenas estoy recuperándome de lo del "Oppai Dragon", no pienso volver a caer así]

 _-¿y como piensas evitarlo? Puedes activar algunas de mis autoridades pero no bloquearlas o controlarlas_ -.

[Simple, se lo diré a tus "parejas"]

Eso hizo que Issei palideciera un poco, ya podía ver la paliza por parte de Koneko e Irina, y algún castigo de Rias y Akeno.

[Me muero de ganas de ver lo que te hará Erica Blandelli en represalia]

Ahora estaba azul, si ya le hacia la vida imposible normalmente, no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría estando molesta.

[Y no olvidemos a esa miko, Mariya Yuri, tengo muchas ganas de ver como te regañara por algo como eso]

Con eso, Draig dio el golpe final. Ahora sudando a mares, Issei decidió, muy a su pesar, que era mejor dejar esa idea en el olvido.

No notó como se acercaron a su destino debido a estos pensamientos hasta que llegaron al casillero en cuestión.

Xenovia lo abrió y colocó el traje en un perchero dentro, antes de quitarse la blusa con una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta, solo rota por un tenue sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas una vez Issei fijo su vista en sus pechos solo cubiertos por un brasier violeta, pero aun así continuo con lo suyo, quitándose su calzado y shorts y guardándolos en el casillero antes de seguir con su brasier, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Aunque ya se esperaba esto, Issei fue golpeado muy fuertemente ante tal vista, y pese a estar algo acostumbrado a verlas desnudas, casi tuvo un sangrado nasal por lo que tuvo que cubrir rápidamente su nariz y calmarse un poco, solo que esto le impidió ver mas, por lo que cuando volvió a verla ya estaba con su traje puesto a medias y dándole la espalda.

-Sigue siendo algo complicado, ¿me ayudas con la cinta?- pidió ella sin mostrar nerviosismo en su voz.

Issei tragó duro ante eso y se acercó un par de pasos con su vista fija en la delgada pero firme espalda desnuda frente a él. Xenovia pasó por sobre sus hombros un par de cintas que él tomó nerviosamente, tiró un poco y las acercó mutuamente, cerrando el broche de estas y dejando que las cintas se pegaran al cuello de la espadachina.

-Me gusta como se siente, creo que me lo llevaré- comento girándose a verlo, permitiéndole verla por completo y haciéndolo tragar ante la vista -¿que dices? ¿Me veo rara?- le pregunto alzando un poco las manos y girando un poco, dejándole ver mejor la curvatura de su cintura.

-¡Para nada, te vez genial!-.

\- ya veo, me alegra saberlo- comentó con una sonrisa -vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo-.

-Ah, si, tienes razón- asintió él.

 **XXXXX**

-Este lugar es enorme- comentaba Xenovia viendo un mapa del lugar junto a Issei.

-Veamos, piscina, toboganes, canal de agua, piscina de olas, ¿que quieres hacer primero?-.

-Vamos a esa piscina de olas, me gustaría verla funcionar-.

-Entonces vamos, esta al otro lado del parque-.

 **XXXXX**

-no me esperaba que tantos estuvieran "surfeando", es decir, no estamos muy lejos de la costa, ¿no seria mejor hacerlo en verdaderas olas?- preguntó curiosa al ver una buena cantidad de visitantes en tablas chicas dentro de la piscina.

-No se, ¿tal vez están aprendiendo?- ofreció dudoso, también estaba algo sorprendido por eso -¿quieres probar?-.

-Claro, suena divertido-.

-Entonces vamos por unas tablas- sugirió apuntando a un puesto cercano donde rentaban distintos equipos.

 **XXXXX**

-¿sabes nadar, Xenovia?-.

-Si, pero nunca eh intentado surfear-.

Ambos se encontraban pataleando en el agua con sus tablas cortas como apoyo, adentrándose en la piscina.

-No puede ser tan difícil, es cuestión de equilibrio-.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Xenovia-.

-Lo sabremos en unos instantes-.

Con eso, dio media vuelta en el agua y rápidamente se puso de pie sobre su tabla, contorsionándose sobre esta y moviendo frenéticamente las manos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio

-¡Kyaa!-

Logrando avanzar un par de metros antes de caer al agua. Instantes después su cabeza surgió del agua y escupió una buena cantidad de agua.

-No es tan fácil como creí…-

-Déjame probar-.

Ahora fue Issei el que se puso de pie en su tabla, tratando de no caerse y logrando llegar un poco más lejos, pero igual y cayó al agua tras doblarse demasiado de espaldas, su tabla salió volando hasta la orilla de la piscina.

Issei salió rápidamente a la superficie, lanzando agua contra Xenovia sin darse cuenta.

-Es muy difícil, me resbalo mucho por el agua- comentó girándose a verla, siendo recibido con una buena cantidad de agua en la cara -¡¿eso por qué?!-.

-Tú me salpicaste primero-.

-¡Ya veras!-.

¡SPLASH!

-jejeje, Si eso quieres- riendo un poco, Xenovia respondió el ataque con ambas manos.

Ambos siguieron con su enfrentamiento entre risas por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron respirando agitadamente.

-ha, ¿seguimos, con las, tablas?-.

-Si, aun no, debemos regresarlas, intentémoslo un poco mas, ha-.

 **XXXXX**

-Eso fue mas cansado de lo que esperaba- comentó Xenovia tras regresar las tablas.

-Si, ¿descansamos un poco en el canal?-

Ante la confusa vista de la peli azul, Issei sonrió un poco antes de volver a mirar al empleado que les había rentado el equipo.

-¿Tiene algún flotador para dos personas?-

 **XXXXX**

-Esto es muy relajante- reconoció Xenovia echada sobre una "cama" flotante lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a ambos.

-Si, y podemos salir cerca a la piscina de los toboganes-.

Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre el flotador mientras la corriente del canal los llevaba suavemente entre otros cientos de visitantes, en un movimiento muy relajante.

-Tal vez debimos traer algo de beber, aunque sea agua natural- comentó Issei sintiendo su garganta seca, pero no recibió respuesta -¿Xenovia?-.

Al girarse a verla, se topó con la espadachina pacíficamente dormida, respirando suavemente.

Aunque algo sorprendido, Issei sonrió levemente y estiró la mano para mover un mechón mojado de su frente que podría perturbar su sueño antes de usar sus manos como almohada y relajarse.

 **XXXXX**

-No puedo creer que me dormí-.

-No pasa nada Xenovia-.

Ambos caminaban a su siguiente destino, los toboganes.

-¿a cual vamos primero?- preguntó el castaño mirando la gran cantidad de toboganes disponibles.

-Vamos a ese- sugirió su cita apuntando al mas grande de todos.

-Claro, se ve divertido-.

 **XXXXX**

Varios minutos de escaleras y filas después, finalmente llegaron ante el empleado en la cima quien los recibió con una pregunta interesante.

-¿bajaran juntos o individualmente?-

-¿eh?-.

Ambos se confundieron por ante eso. El empleado los observó un momento antes de asentir en comprensión y apuntar a unos letreros de plástico tras él y explicar.

-En este tobogán se puede bajar solo o en parejas-,

-Entiendo, entonces en pareja- respondió Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-Bien, en ese caso el hombre se sienta primero- indicó.

Issei obedeció rápidamente sentándose al inicio del tobogán.

-ahora sigues tú, siéntate entre sus piernas-.

Asintiendo al instructor, Xenovia avanzó hasta estar frente a Issei y se sentó como le indicaron, no notando como el castaño se había puesto nervioso ante eso, especialmente por la espectacular vista que tuvo y lo cercana que estuvo su cara de

-ahora abrázala fuertemente-.

Las instrucciones sacaron al castaño de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a hacer lo que el empleado (que ahora sonreía conocedoramente). No pudo evitar tensarse en el momento en que sus manos tocaron el firme pero suave abdomen de Xenovia. Pero no solo él, Xenovia también se tensó inconscientemente y se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto, sentía que su tacto era muy cálido y reconfortante.

-Que se diviertan-

Con eso, el empleado empujó la espalda de Issei y pronto ambos se encontraron descendiendo a gran velocidad por el tobogán.

-¡Whoooaaaaah!-

¡SPLASH!

Tras frenéticos segundos salieron disparados a la piscina, saliendo a flote al poco tiempo. Todo el tiempo, Issei mantuvo su agarre firmemente.

\- ¿Ise?-.

-¿eh? ¡Ah!- dándose cuenta de eso, el castaño la soltó rápidamente y se alejó un poco, apenado –yo-.

-¿vamos de nuevo?- pero Xenovia se veía tranquila y con ganas de repetirlo. Le gustaría que hubieran permanecido así más tiempo.

Issei la miró sorprendido un poco, antes de sonreír -claro-.

 **(Time Skip, un par de horas después, de regreso al hotel)**

-Eso fue muy divertido, hay que ir de nuevo a uno en Japón- comentó satisfecha Xenovia mientras caminaban por el lobby cargando una bolsa con su nuevo traje de baño.

-Si, seria genial- asintió Issei satisfecho, antes de detenerse y sacar algo de su bolsillo -Xenovia, esto es para ti- le dijo extendiéndole un collar plateado que parecía una mezcla entre una cruz y una espada, con los extremos verticales terminando de forma de rombo y las horizontales como alas curveadas hacia arriba.

Xenovia extendió su mano un tanto dudosa, parecía una cruz, pero al tocarla sonrió de inmediato, no la lastimaba.

-solo tiene una forma similar a una cruz, no debería de dañarte- explicó Issei poco antes de que recibiera un abrazo y un rápido beso en los labios de agradecimiento, lo que lo dejó estático.

-Gracias, extrañaba mucho llevar una- le dijo muy alegremente al separarse y ponerse el collar.

-X-Xenovia, e-eso de ahora-.

-¿qué, el beso?- inquirió un poco más contenta y con un tenue sonrojo -escuche que es una buena forma de agradecer a alguien del sexo opuesto a quien se ama, y además estoy muy atrás, es decir, inclusive Koneko y Yuri ya te han besado, con esto recuperé algo de terreno-.

\- Issei fue incapaz de responder a eso.

-Veo que ya llegaron- intervino una voz.

Ambos se giraron al origen, topándose con Erica quien les saludaba desde la entrada a uno de los restaurantes del hotel.

-Vamos, solo faltan ustedes- les indicó.

Minutos después llegaron a una mesa donde, efectivamente, estaba el resto y rápidamente tomaron asiento.

-¿Que pasó, Erica?- preguntó rápidamente el campione con seriedad.

Cuando él y Xenovia estaban por ir a cenar por su cuenta, Erica les llamó y les dijo que debía de decirles algo por lo que debían de regresar rápido al hotel.

-Parece ser que los eventos recientes con el Gorgoneion causó un efecto en Nápoles- explicó.

-¿otro dios?- inquirió entre fastidiado y preocupado el rey.

-Afortunadamente, parece ser que no, Hyodou-sama- intervino Liliana -es un objeto mágico oculto bajo la ciudad conocido como Heraneion, empezó a liberar más energía de lo normal y podría resultar en una gran inestabilidad y peligro para la ciudad-.

-Y como parece ser producido por el Gorgoneion, el mejor candidato a resolverlo eres tú, siendo un Campione y el actual propietario del grimorio- explicó Erica.

Issei asintió en entendimiento, pero se mostró pensativo por el tema y dirigió su vista a tres de las chicas, pesando seriamente en como proceder.

Dichas chicas notaron su mirada y comprendieron rápidamente sus razones, por lo que sonrieron comprensivas.

-Issei-san- empezó Yuri volviéndose el centro de atención -no tengo problemas con retrasar la, cita- le informó sonrojándose al final.

-Fufufu, concuerdo con ella, esto es un evento importante, podemos esperar un día mas- aportó Akeno con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si, así que, por favor, no se preocupe, Ise-san- pidió Asia con una dulce sonrisa.

-Chicas…- eso sorprendió mucho a Issei, no esperaba que lo pudieran leer tan fácil.

Erica sonrió satisfecha ante esto antes de volver a hablar -Nápoles también es un lugar magnifico, puedes salir con Asia y Yuri ahí, además sé de otro lugar para la cita de Akeno- le informó.

Issei la miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír agradecido -bien, en ese caso salimos mañana temprano a Nápoles- indicó recibiendo asentimientos de todos.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Si hay alguien que escribe fics en celular y esta leyendo esto, quiero decirle, que tienes mis más profundos respetos.

De la cita de Xenovia en adelante escribí todo en una app de celular y luego lo copie en el texto incompleto que había subido al servidor de fanfiction, esto debido a que por la navidad me vi obligado a salir de casa sin mi laptop, y joder, fue un infierno.

Bien podría haber esperado al 26 para continuar escribiendo y publicarlo, pero este capitulo es algo así como mi regalo de navidad, no digan que no los aprecio lectores.

Aunque reconoceré que en este capitulo planeaba abarcar el asunto del Heraneion, pero no puedo más con el celular, solo pensar en cuantos errores tendré que corregir me hace temblar.

Ahora, con los review:

horakthy baraq: Si, yo también las sentí algo cortas, pero entre que no fueron tan fáciles de escribir como que no quería cansarlos con siete citas seguidas extra largas me decanté por esa longitud, pero es bueno que logré darles significado y que estoy llevando bien el harem.

También yo me enteré de los biju por "Mascaras", es de mis fics favoritos, y solo puedo imaginar las razones de Kishimoto.

Sobre Campione! pues, como dices todo tiene un final, pero también se anunció un nuevo proyecto del autor que tiene la palabra "campione" en el titulo, creó que la nueva novela narrará lo que pasó con los 7 reyes de la humanidad tras la derrota del "Rey del Fin", pero es especulación mía, ya veremos como resulta.

Espero disfrutaras el capitulo, nos vemos y felices fiestas.

Mensajero del Sur: Si, una lastima, una segunda temporada hubiera sido genial, pero también habría sido bueno que siguieran las novelas más al pie de la letra, por lo menos en cuanto a la espada Kusanagi. Como dije en capítulos anteriores los harem canon de ambas sagas se mantienen, así que si no son parejas de Godou o Issei no estarán en mi harem, a no ser que tengan una razón par estar en el y no solo ser una amante más.

Ronaldc v2: Si, ya era hora de un descanso, y no sé por que, pero se me ocurrió darle esa adicción, me pareció algo interesante. Me alegra ver que, aunque cortas, las citas fueron buenas. Sobre los OST seguirán en la historia al menos de momento, pero por cuestión de tiempo este capitulo fue sin ninguno, luego cambiaré eso. Por ahora seria todo, hasta luego y felices fiestas.

Kokuyoseki no ketsueki: Gracias, es bueno ver que la historia va por buen camino. Sobre Shizuka, es algo que aun tengo mis dudas, de momento tengo decidido no incluirla, pero aun puedo hacerla hermana de Issei, tengo esa oportunidad hasta el momento en que regresen los padres de Issei, y mentiría si dijera que no pienso sobre el tema, ya veremos que decido al final. Espero este capitulo fuera de tu gusto, felices fiestas.

Leknyn: una disculpa con Dead Zone, tendrán que esperar como mínimo un mes más, espero actualizarla en enero. No quería saturarlos con citas así que las dividí en tres capítulos y puse un par de asuntos serios en medio. Bueno, espero disfrutaras del capitulo, felices fiestas.

Miguelzero24: si, como fueron difíciles de escribir por su cuenta pues tomé lugares existentes de base, aunque tal vez podría haber pasado por alto los restaurantes. Felices fiestas.

Miguelguiliano co: No suena mal, igual y no le darían un buen combate a Issei (es decir, hablamos de que Issei es mucho más poderoso que Cao Cao, no puedo meter subordinados suyos que sean más poderosos que él de la nada) pero necesita practica seria con la espada, veré que hago al respecto, gracias por la sugerencia, felices fiestas.

Carlos Trujillo: gracias, y la verdad si que fue una lastima lo de Chester, que descanse en paz.

Hpinvidente: Gracias, seguiré esforzándome con el fic. La idea de Campione! y Dragon Ball no suena mal, pero es un tanto difícil de llevar a cabo, uno tiende a inclinarse mucho por el poder de DB y lo mejor para este tipo de fics es mantenerlos en un cierto equilibrio, por lo menos en mi opinión.

Soulalbarn18000: pues en Universo Novelas Ligeras recopilaron hasta el volumen 16 en español (incluyendo el 7.5 y el 8.5), encontré en Reddit del 17 al 22 en ingles y del 23 al 25 en uTorrent, también en ingles, te recomendaría revisar en UNL por los primeros 18 y si sabes ingles yo puedo pasarte los restantes. Nos vemos luego, felices fiestas.

Logan: Gracias, me alegra saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con el fic. En cuanto al lemon, puede que llegue a escribir algo, pero no será pronto, no tengo nada de experiencia con eso, lo que sí, habrá escenas subidas de tono que casi pasan por lemon justo como en la novela ligera de Campione!, especialmente con la encarnación del joven.

ReyEvolution: pues, sinceramente no sabría que decirte con lo de princeso, en lo personal lo que retiene a muchos de los protagonistas son traumas (como con Issei y Reynare), inseguridades (principalmente que no crean que una chica se pueda fijar en ellos) o algún código moral, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Koneko simplemente es un amor de personaje, por eso quiero darle una buena construcción y hacerla más importante aprovechando el mito del Nibi. Con la cita de Rias, ¿que puedo decir? como dices me gusta alejarme de lo cliché, por ejemplo tengo otro fic de The Legend of Zelda ambientado tras Majoras Mask y la pareja de Link no es Zelda, Saria o Ruto como uno esperaría de un fic basado en Majora's y Ocarina, la pareja es Lulú y en todo FanFiction no hay ni diez fic con ella de personaje principal y sol (contando el mio) la tienen como su pareja.

Bueno, espero te gustara el capitulo, nos vemos y felices fiestas.

CCSakuraforever: gracias, seguiré esforzándome con la historia.

Xion: odio este tipo de reviews, no por que sean negativos, este review no es del tipo troll ni nada por el estilo, no, los odio por que son hechos con usuarios Guest, no que me moleste como tal, pero en estos casos, si que lo hacen, por que al ser este un review de un Guest, no puedo enviarte una explicación o aclaración.

Las razones por las que, según el review, dejaste de leer el fic, son cosas que ya solucione en el segundo capitulo, tanto las razones por las que Issei logró volverse un Campione como su situación en cuanto a los Gremory.

En verdad espero que, ya sea por aburrimiento, por accidente o por lo que sea, termines dándole otra oportunidad al fic, aun si solo es hasta el capitulo dos, por que lo que me transmitiste con este review es que en verdad te interesa que la historia tenga bases y te importa mucho tanto DXD como Campione!, pero bueno, felices fiestas y felicidades por ser el review numero 100.

Guest: pues, fue en navidad, felices fiestas.

Guest: me alegra saber que te gusta tanto el fic, hasta luego y felices fiestas.

Bueno, es todo, hora de dormir o Santa no vendrá a donde me estoy quedando jeje, espero les gustara el capitulo, hasta luego, les deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


	11. Viajes y más viajes

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les fue en navidad? Espero que bien, y lo mismo va para hoy, algo que me tiene muy motivado, ¡Empezar 2018 con un capitulo de DragonXCampione!

Bueno, pasemos al capitulo, el ultimo de las citas y uno bastante largo, tanto como los últimos dos capítulos con combates serios, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG)]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y canticos- / -** _ **Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales]**_

 _ **(Lugares, momento) /**_ (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 11: Viajes y más viajes.**

-Es muy parecido al tren de los Gremory- comentaba Gasper sentado en una caja con una consola portátil en manos y viendo el impresionante vagón donde estaban.

Tal como habían decidido el día anterior, habían partido de Roma por la mañana en un tren comercial (aunque era bastante lujoso) acompañados por la maid de Erica, Arianna y la maid de Liliana, Karen Jankulovski, una joven de cabellos verde aqua y ojos jade que daba una impresión de ser muy astuta y problemática, de manera muy similar a Kiryuu o la propia Erica (en la opinión de Issei).

-Era claro, un rey como Hyodou-sama no puede viajar en un vagón cualquiera, yo, Erica y [Purple Knight] nos encargamos de eso- respondió Liliana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, reconociendo que era cosa de las ordenes mágicas [Copper-Black Cross] (la orden de Erica), [Bronze-Black Cross] (la suya) y [Capital of Lilies].

Hablando de [Capital of Lilies], Issei y compañía se habían reunido con [Purple Knight] poco antes de abordar al tren, quien les había deseado un viaje seguro y había prometido a Issei apoyo en cualquier situación, lo que se expandía a todo el continente Europeo.

Esto había sorprendido a todos excepto a Issei, Erica y Liliana. Ambas [Great Knight] habían tratado mucho con él y las otras dos, [Old Dame] y [Female Wolf] durante la reconstrucción del Coliseo (el cual estaba de vuelta y abierto al publico gracias al trabajo en conjunto con los demonios, ángeles y los ángeles caídos), y Erica aprovechó para hablar con él para corregir el mal primer encuentro.

Desde un principio, [Purple Knight] tenia intenciones de tratar con el joven rey de Japón debido a la alta estima que Paolo Blandelli (alguien a quien admiraba profundamente) le tenia, especialmente por que prácticamente le había entregado su organización, [Copper-Black Cross], una de las más importantes organizaciones del continente europeo pese a que era rey de Japón y que Italia, país sede del núcleo de la orden, tenia a su propio rey, Salvatore Doni. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de las otras dos.

[Female Wolf] era partidaria de Voban y [Old Dame] lo era de Doni. Ambas tenían pensado hacer algo que afectara la imagen de Issei en Europa y hacer todo lo posible para que el [Gorgoneion] terminara con sus respectivos reyes.

Paolo Blandelli lo presentía y le aconsejó a Erica y a Issei estar atentos con ambas ancianas, resultando en la intimidación del castaño para con ambas y, por extensión, a [Purple Knight]. Fue durante sus conferencias por la reconstrucción del monumento Erica se acercó al caballero, le explicó la situación y se disculpó en nombre de Issei.

Comprendiendo, [Purple Knight] aceptó la disculpa y decidió ir a despedirlos para poder hablar personalmente con Issei aun si era por unos pocos minutos.

Ciertamente se llevó una muy agradable sorpresa, bastaron pocas palabras para darse cuenta que era muy amable y tranquilo para los estándares de los campioni y portadores de [Longinus], por lo que ofreció su apoyo en toda Europa, aunque no entregó su organización. Si quería hacerlo sin poner a ambas organizaciones europeas en una posición riesgosa al ser él un campione asiático, debía de esperar a que Issei ganara más prestigio, experiencia y poder, por lo que tendría que esperar por lo menos un año.

-¿Liliana-san, podrías parar con lo de "sama" por favor? Me siento incomodo siendo tratado así- volvió a pedir Issei.

-Me temo que no es posible, Hyodou-sama, siendo usted mi rey, me veo obligada a tratarlo con respeto- y una vez más su petición fue negada por la caballera alvina.

-Siempre has sido demasiada seria, Lily- comentó Erica con un leve suspiro.

-Te eh dicho que no me llames con tal confianza, Erica Blandelli, además, tu misma deberías de tratar a Hyodou-sama con más respeto puesto que también es tu rey- reprendió en respuesta, mirando negativamente como Erica se encontraba sentada junto a Issei apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y abrazando su brazo derecho.

-Ara, aun si es cierto que es mi rey, también es cierto que soy su amante, esta posición es normal para una pareja de amantes, ¿no lo creen así?- preguntó al resto de las chicas.

-Ciertamente, me parece una posición natural para esto, aunque nunca eh estado en ella- asentía Xenovia sentada en un sillón del vagón con Asia a su lado, Irina frente a ella y Yuri a un lado de ella –me gustaría estar así al menos unos minutos antes de llegar a Nápoles-.

-Yo también- reconoció algo tímidamente Asia, las dos castañas junto a ellas permanecieron calladas, pero el sonrojo en sus rostros dejaba entrever sus emociones.

-Puedo cambiar con una de ustedes en un rato más, pero tendrán que hablar con la princesita consentida también- les aseguró mirando a Rias quien estaba en su misma posición solo que a la izquierda de Issei.

La pelirroja se veía algo molesta ante la idea, pero suspiró antes de asentir –cuando ella cambie, yo también lo haré-.

-Ara ara, ¿Cuándo será mi turno?- preguntó Akeno sentada frente a ella y entre Liliana y Rossweisse.

Del resto, Gasper estaba en su caja junto al asiento de Kiba que leía tranquilamente un libro, Koneko estaba sentada en el regazo de Issei. Las dos maid habían ido al vagón de bebidas por algún aperitivo para todos.

-…ya lo veremos después- fue todo lo que murmuró Rias.

-Vamos, no es justo que hablen de cambiar con Xenovia y Asia pero no conmigo…-.

-Ah- suspirando ante el debate que recién iniciaba, Issei hurgó como pudo en sus bolsillos hasta que logró sacar su nuevo reproductor de música y sus audífonos. Sin notar como esto atrajo la atención de sus amigos se puso ambos audífonos y empezó a buscar algo que escuchar, sonriendo al sentir a Koneko tomar uno de los audífonos, por lo que decidió poner algo de Zebrahead.

-No sabia que tenías un reproductor, ¿lo compraste en Roma?- le preguntó curiosa Rias.

-En realidad, es un regalo de Koneko-chan-.

Eso provocó que todas (salvo las alvinas mayores) se pusieran serias y miraran fijamente a la tranquila nekomata que escuchaba felizmente música.

Tras unos instantes Erica tomó el reproductor y revisó los datos de las canciones ante la curiosa vista de Issei y la expectativa del resto.

-Rap rock ¿eh? no está nada mal- reconoció con una sonrisa regresándole el reproductor al castaño.

-¿Rap rock? A Koneko le gusta el rap pero, ¿rock?…- comentó confundida Rias.

-A Issei le gusta el rock- informó Erica tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos (menos Rossweisse, Yuri y Liliana que no lo conocían de tanto tiempo así que no les era extraño enterarse de algo nuevo sobre él) parpadearon ante eso, no lo sabían. Miraron en sincronía al castaño en busca de una confirmación, la cual llegó en forma de un asentimiento.

-Fue muy inteligente ir por un género surgido de sus respectivos favoritos- finalizó Erica.

Aun si no dijeron nada, el resto concordó con ella, Koneko le había regalado algo que ambos disfrutaban juntos, era algo muy meritorio y que le aseguraba una buena cantidad de tiempo de calidad con Issei.

Claro que no solo pensaban en eso, también se quedaron algo frías ante el hecho de que habían pasado tanto tiempo con el castaño y que, por lo visto, de las que lo conocían de más tiempo, solo Koneko sabía su gusto musical, sin mencionar que Erica, quien tenia mucho menos tiempo con él, parecía estar al tanto… ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Es que no pudieron contemplar más de sus gustos, más allá de lo obvio (cosas pervertidas)?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir algo, Issei abrió por completos los ojos, y poco después, las orejas de gato de Koneko surgieron de golpe sobre su cabeza, abriendo también ella sus ojos por completo. Ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie, Issei liberándose rápidamente del agarre de ambas chicas y tomando ausentemente los audífonos y el reproductor. Ambos se acercaron a una ventana, asomándose por ella.

No fueron los únicos en reaccionar, también Rossweisse sintió un enorme pulso de energía que le hizo asomarse por una ventana, y Liliana y Yuri vieron por medio de la 'Visión de Espíritu' un dragón jade surgiendo de las profundidades de la ciudad a la que iban antes de que la visión parara y se sujetaran sus respectivas frentes algo mareadas.

-Parece que estamos cerca de llegar- comentó simplemente Erica al verlos reaccionar, poniéndose de pie y mirando también por la ventana, siendo imitada por el resto.

A lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad de Nápoles, con un pilar de energía jade de carácter divino surgiendo del centro de la ciudad y perdiéndose en el cielo.

-¿Eso es por el [Heraneion]?- inquirió Rias con sorpresa.

-Si- asintió Liliana recuperándose del mareo –el [Heraneion] es un sello de la diosa Hera, una diosa con cierta afinidad a la tierra de la misma forma que Medusa y Atenea-.

-El [Heraneion] ah funcionado como regulador de la energía vital de esta zona, por decirlo de una forma. La energía de la zona es absorbida por el Heraneion y este la distribuye uniformemente por todo el lugar- continuó Erica –sin embargo, el descubrimiento del [Gorgoneion] y su unión temporal con Atenea provocó que el [Heraneion] actuara irregularmente, y ah estado acumulando más energía de lo que regresa a la tierra-.

-Si continúa así, la vida vegetal de una gran porción de Italia podría marchitarse irremediablemente e inclusive podría dar pasó al nacimiento de una bestia divina de la tierra, o en el pero de los casos, a un dios [desencadenado]- explicó Liliana.

-Ya veo, ciertamente es un tema serio- asintió Rias mientras todos volvían a sus lugares.

-Si, es por eso que es mejor que un campione actué de inmediato, e Issei, siendo el actual propietario del [Gorgoneion], es la mejor opción, sin mencionar que es probablemente el único dispuesto a evitar una catástrofe, cualquier otro preferiría esperar a que surgiera la bestia divina o el dios, o haría una locura como destruir el [Heraneion]- concluyó Erica con Liliana asintiendo a su lado.

Calmándose, todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, Rias y Akeno compitiendo levemente por el lugar a la izquierda del castaño, aunque Erica las detuvo a la mitad. Ante la inquisitiva vista de ambas, Erica solo sonrió algo resignada antes de girarse a otras dos chicas.

-Xenovia, Asia, solo quedan unos 30 minutos antes de que lleguemos pero es su turno- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Entendido- aceptó Xenovia caminando rápidamente y sentándose a la derecha de Issei, abrazando su brazo y apoyándose en su hombro, sonriendo casi al instante –es, reconfortante-.

-Muchas gracias- con una linda sonrisa de alegría y un leve sonrojo, Asia avanzó también, sentándose a la izquierda del campione e imitando a la peli azul, soltando una pequeña risa al hacerlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros Erica tomo asiento en otro lado, siendo seguida por la sorprendidas (y resignadas) diablesas. Ni ellas ni nadie esperaban que en verdad cambiara con ellas.

 **(Time Skip, minutos después)**

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Nápoles donde ya les esperaban algunos magos de la ciudad.

-Nosotros iremos al hotel- le dijo Erica a Issei mientras los magos bajaban el equipaje –lo mejor será que vayas junto a Liliana a tratar el [Heraneion], siendo ella una bruja y teniendo la 'Visión de Espíritu' debería de ser la mejor para ayudarte a regular la reliquia-.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego- asintió en concordancia antes de girarse y caminar a la salida junto al mago que fungiría como guía –vamos, Liliana-san-.

-Como usted diga, Hyodou-sama- asintió con una reverencia la mencionada, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar fue detenida por su maid -¿Qué pasa, Karen?-.

-Liliana-sama, esta es una oportunidad única- respondió en un susurro la peli verde, inclinándose hacia su "ama" y procurando que el resto no escuchara nada.

-¿Oportunidad única?- preguntó también en un susurro, confundida.

-Para que fortalezca su relación con Issei-sama y empiece a ganarse su corazón-.

-Ah, ye veo…- comentó tranquila, tardándose unos segundos en reaccionar -… ¡¿Qué?!- gritó completamente roja.

-¡Más bajo!- susurró con fuerza Karen mirando furtivamente por sobre su hombro, relajándose al ver como Erica y el resto ya se alejaban rumbo a su vehículo.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Liliana cubrió su boca asustada y miró a sus espaldas al castaño alejarse más y más, suspiró de alivió al ver que no se alertó por su grito.

-Escuche Liliana-sama- empezó seriamente Karen, provocando que Liliana retrocediera un paso -[Copper-Black Cross] y [Bronze-Black Cross] han sido rivales desde la antigüedad y hasta ahora han mantenido un cierto equilibrio del poder entre ambas, pero en cuanto Erica-sama se volvió una de las amantes de Issei-sama el equilibrio se rompió, [Copper-Black Cross] obtuvo mucho poder y todo intento de [Bronze-Black Cross] por igualar el marcador falló al usted rechazar al marqués Voban, y casi terminamos en peor posición por Lord Salvatore y su incapacidad para controlarlo, –eso fue como una flecha al pecho de Liliana -fue una suerte que la entregara a Issei-sama.

-Al volverse usted un caballero bajo su dominio logramos recuperar algo de terreno, pero no es suficiente, si queremos regresar al equilibrio anterior usted también debe volverse una amante de Issei-sama y tratar de desplazar la posición de Erica-sama para superarla-.

-s-se que por mi culpa estamos en una mala posición, p-pero tener que hacer algo c-como eso…-.

-Además, no le parece que es cosa del destino- continuó la maid con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Eh? ¿D-destino?- preguntó más roja aun, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Según me dijo usted, la habilidad 'Visión de Espíritu' es esencial para una de las armas de Issei-san, además de que él es parte dragón al ser el portador del Sekiryuutei, y usted, Liliana-sama, es una bruja, las brujas son las antiguas siervas de los dioses de la tierra, ¿y cual pudiera ser el símbolo más absoluto del poder de los dioses de la tierra si no los propios dragones?, ¿no le parece que son muchas coincidencias?-.

-E-eso, eso…-.

-Y ahora mismo, usted va a ayudarlo en una tarea en la que ni Erica-sama podría serle más de ayuda para salvar esta región, no importa como lo mire, ¡es cosa del destino!-.

La imaginación de Liliana rápidamente creó un par de imágenes muy, intimas, de ella y el joven rey lidiando con el [Heraneion], hasta que logró reaccionar sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

-¡D-deja de decir tonterías y v-ve al hotel!- espetó avergonzada, completamente roja, antes de girarse y caminar a paso rápido, siguiendo el camino tomado por su rey.

-Fufufu, suerte, Liliana-sama- riendo como un villano de telenovela, fue en dirección opuesta a paso tranquilo, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **(Time Skip, media hora después, entrada de Nápoles Subterránea)**

-¿Está aquí abajo?- preguntó curioso Issei, siguiendo a Liliana por un pasillo iluminado con bombillas eléctricas cada ciertos metros que se adentraba en la tierra.

-Si, aquí abajo hay todo tipo de ruinas, desde antiguas de la época dorada de Roma, hasta relativamente recientes refugios abandonados de la guerra mundial- explicó mientras llegaban al final de la escalera y empezaban a andar por una especie de túnel.

Siguieron caminando por el complejo lugar, navegando por los pasillos que parecían formar una especie de laberinto hasta que llegaron a un camino cerrado.

-Es aquí- indicó Liliana.

-¿Aquí?- repitió confuso Issei mirando la pared frente a él, notando una marca a la altura de su cara -¿un circulo mágico?- curioso, acercó su mano derecha para tocarlo.

-¡Ah, espere, Hyodou-sama!- trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde.

Al momento en que "tocó" el círculo mágico, todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura mágica dorada que rápidamente se propagó por el muro frente a él. Ondulando como la superficie de un lago al lanzarle algo, la pared empezó a desvanecerse, mostrando una enorme cámara circular y la energía emanada por la reliquia se sintió mucho más fuerte.

Pero esto apenas y preocupaba a Issei, estaba más ocupado mirando fijamente el pilar al centro de la recién descubierta cámara. Envuelto en una llameante aura mágica de color jade, se trataba de un pilar con gravados y relieves.

-¿Ese es el [Heraneion]?-.

-… si, ese es- asintió su compañía suspirando un poco –Hyodou-sama, acaba de eliminar un conjuro que controlaba un poco la energía que emanaba el [Heraneion] y mantenía protegido este lugar…- le reprendió.

El castaño parpadeó un poco antes de reír avergonzado.

-Lo siento por eso-.

-Ya no importa, pero por favor, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez-.

Con eso, ambos se acercaron al pilar.

[Booster Gear]

Alzando su mano con su guantelete materializado, el castaño tocó el pilar -¿Qué dices Draig?-.

[Mmm… si, noto una relación con el [Gorgoneion], podemos tratarlo ahora mismo]

-¿En serio?-.

[Si, usándolo junto al [Booster Gear], el [Gorgoneion] nos debe de permitir interactuar con maldiciones o bendiciones de dioses de la tierra, aunque algo como esto es algo difícil para nosotros ahora mismo, por ahora necesitamos un poderoso hechizo para estabilizar el sello y el apoyo de algún mago capacitado, pero en un futuro deberíamos de bastarnos nosotros solos]

-En cuanto al apoyo, creo que soy apta para fungir como tal- se ofreció humildemente Liliana –sin embargo, no conozco ningún hechizo que podamos usar en esto-.

[Ni yo, pero no lo necesitamos, [Fake Reality] debería de poder cubrir ese detalle, aunque, dado que la autoridad tendrá que hacerlo todo, será mucha carga mental compañero]

-Esta bien, lidiemos con esto antes de que pase algo- respondió inafectado por la advertencia.

[En ese caso, apoya tu mano izquierda en el [Heraneion], yo me encargaré de manipular el [Gorgoneion]]

-¡Bien!-.

-¿En verdad una autoridad de ilusión nos será de ayuda?- preguntó dudosa Liliana, aun no estaba al tanto del alcance de la autoridad.

En respuesta, Issei le sonrió confiadamente y abrió sus labios para responderle recitando - **Todo es posible para el que tiene astucia, ¡Y no hay astuto más grande que el caminante del cielo!**

 **[Fake Reality]**

Al instante, un círculo mágico color jade se extendió bajo ellos, abarcando todo el lugar.

-¿Esto es…?- sorprendida, Liliana observó bajo ellos, sintiendo el enorme poder mágico surgiendo del sello que se suponía era una ilusión.

[Liliana Kranjcar, toca el [Heraneion] con una mano y con la otra toma la mano libre de mi compañero]

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si!- enfocándose al escuchar las instrucciones de Draig, la bruja tocó el pilar con su palma derecha y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Issei quien respondió acercando su mano derecha. Liliana no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir sus manos entrelazarse – _es, firme, áspera y, muy fuerte_ \- pensó muy enfocada en como se sentía la mano del campione, y no era la única.

- _Siento unos cayos pero, es muy suave, y pequeña…_ -.

[Compañero, enfócate]

- _Lo siento_ \- se disculpó apenado, aunque Liliana no se enteró de esto.

[Empezaré a circular la energía para regular el flujo]

Con el aviso de Draig, Issei sintió un intenso torrente de energía entrar por su mano izquierda, arremolinándose en la gema del [Booster Gear] por unos instantes antes de que pasara más calmadamente por su pecho hasta su mano izquierda, pasando a Liliana que se sacudió un poco por la intensidad de la energía antes de que esta pasara por su mano derecha hacia el [Heraneion], ingresando en el pilar con mucha más calma, casi como si hubiera algo similar a un cuello de botella en alguna parte de esa "conexión".

Permanecieron con esa labor por varios minutos, la energía pasando constantemente entre el pilar y ambos jóvenes, reduciendo su intensidad cada vez que pasaba por Issei hasta el punto que lo que en un inicio se sintió como un feroz rio desbocado se volvió en algo similar a un arroyo pacifico.

[Terminamos]

Con eso, ambos se separaron del pilar, notando fácilmente que la energía que antes emanaba a raudales había cesado al fin.

Mirando esto satisfecho, Issei se sentó en el suelo ante la confusa mirada de Liliana.

-¿Hyodou-sama?-.

Sin responderle, Issei desactivó su autoridad, y al mismo tiempo que el círculo mágico en el suelo se desvanecía él fue abordado por una brutal jaqueca y mareos que casi lo derriban, lográndose mantener algo erguido al estar senado, pero aun así mostró los efectos encorvándose bastante y llevándose las manos a la cien.

-¡Hyodou-sama!- ahora alarmada, Liliana se acercó dispuesta a atenderlo.

-Estoy, bien, solo me duele la cabeza- le calmó recuperando el aliento -¿no te lo había dicho verdad? Puedo crear ilusiones reales con [Fake Reality], pero mientras más complicado o prolongado sea el uso, más carga sufre mi cerebro- le explicó.

-¿Entonces fue por el círculo?-.

-Si, estaré bien una vez respire aire fresco- le aseguró, instantes antes de que un rugido resonara por la cámara, provocando que riera algo avergonzado –y coma algo Jeje-.

Liliana lo observó con dudas antes de suspirar resignada, no tenia caso tratar de comprender a los seres conocidos como Campione. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a apoyarse en ella antes de que empezaran el camino para salir de las ruinas. A mitad de camino Issei logró recuperarse lo suficiente para avanzar por su cuenta por lo que pudieron avanzar más rápidamente.

-Al fin, aire fresco- comentó contento Issei una vez salieron a la superficie, estirándose bajo la luz solar y respirando profundamente.

-Llamaré a Karen para que envíen a alguien a restaurar el cello que oculta el [Heraneion]- informó Liliana sacando un celular.

-Yo iré por un helado- respondió él, apuntando a un pesto cercano.

Minutos después la espadachina guardaba su teléfono temblando y roja de la pena.

-E-esa tonta…- masculló tratando de olvidar todas las cosas que su maid le había dicho para "impulsarla".

-¿Listo?- preguntó Issei que recién llegaba lamiendo un helado de chocolate.

-Si, mandaran a alguien para restaurarlo- informó con los ojos cerrados, calmando su respiración, aunque se extraño al ver un cono de helado justo frente a su cara cuando los abrió - … ¿Hyodou-sama?-.

-Es un agradecimiento, por ayudarme a avanzar mientras estaba débil-.

-Ah, muchas gracias Hyodou-sama- apenada, aceptó el postre ofrecido.

-En serio, no me siento cómodo con el "sama", ¿Podrías dejarlo de lado?-.

-Mis disculpas su majestad, pero no puedo acceder a su petición, como caballero, debo de mostrar una actitud respetuosa siempre hacia mi rey-.

-Eso es, problemático- comentó fastidiado, suspirando antes de que se le ocurriera una idea–entonces, ¿soy tu rey, verdad?-.

-Correcto, Hyodou-sama-.

-¿Y seguirás mis órdenes?-.

-Sin importar cual sea- aunque trató de decirlo con confidencia, se notaba nerviosa por esas palabras, especialmente al recordar que el rey frente a ella, era un pervertido incurable.

-En ese caso, te ordeno…- poniéndose nerviosa ante la seriedad de su voz, Liliana cerró los ojos, preparándose tan bien como podía a lo que venia -…que dejes de llamarme por el "sama" o por mi apellido y que solo me llames "majestad" o similares en asuntos formales-.

-¿Eh?- no esperando eso, abrió los ojos incrédula, mirando fijamente al castaño que se mantenía expectante. Sabiendo lo que quería, tragó un poco antes de responder –Entendido, Issei-san-.

-Mejor, muchas gracias- ante la sonrisa que portaba el campione, la pobre espadachina no pudo evitar sonrojarse –ahora, vamos al hotel para descansar-.

-S-si, Issei-san- asintiendo nerviosa, le dio un par de lamidas a su helado con timidez antes de seguirlo, una tenue sonrisa ocupando su rostro.

 **(Time Skip, al día siguiente, Grand Hotel Vesuvio)**

Issei se encontraba frente al lujoso hotel en donde se habían hospedado con un vaso de café en manos, mirando el castillo Dell 'Ovo no muy lejos y el muelle justo frente al hotel. Su ropa era un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa manga corta color verde jade.

-¡Ise-san!- escuchando una familiar voz a sus espaldas, se giró para ver a Asia salir contenta del hotel, vestida con una falda marrón hasta las rodillas, una blusa manga corta de un color rosa tan claro que casi pasaba por blanco y un sobrero café a juego.

-Asia, te ves muy linda- alagó con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, gracias, Ise-san-.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó tirando el vaso vacío en un basurero cercano y extendiéndole la mano.

-Si- respondió alegremente aferrándose a su brazo amorosamente, apenándolo un poco como indicaban sus mejillas rojas, pero no hizo ningún intento de separarla por lo que avanzaron hacia su guía del día.

 **XXXXX**

-Esta es la primera parada- comentó Issei, ambos frente a un enorme y majestuoso edifico que se alzaba entre los múltiples edificios de la ciudad –creí que te gustaría ir al menos a un lugar como este, la Catedral de Nápoles-.

-Si, muchas gracias, Ise-san- agradeció ella algo conmovida, sabia bien que una iglesia no solía ser un lugar para una cita y que él no se sentía tan atraído a lugares como este, por lo que este detalle tenía bastante importancia para ella.

-Vamos- le invitó sacando una cámara digital y acudiendo a un par de turistas por apoyo, obteniendo una foto de ambos en medio de la puerta central.

 **XXXXX**

-Es magnifico- comentaba emocionada Asia una vez entraron, viendo encantada los hermosos cuadros en los muros, los grabados y estatuas adornando cada esquina, el techo decorado con detallados murales, era un templo formidable para cualquier católico o amante del arte/arquitectura.

Issei se dedicó a verla de un lado a otro como una niña en una juguetería, en un principio pensó que se moriría de aburrimiento en un lugar así, pero viendo el brillo en sus ojos y su linda sonrisa de emoción demostraban ser más que suficiente para que no le molestara permanecer ahí un par de horas parado.

-¡Vamos, Ise-san! ¡Hay más salas que ver!- jalándolo emocionada de un brazo, Asia se apresuró a una de las puertas en la cámara.

-Si, vamos- asintiendo, se dejó arrastrar.

 **XXXXX**

-Es un lugar magnifico- afirmaba contenta mientras salían del templo, mirando contenta las fotos en la cámara antes de mirar al castaño -¿Ahora a donde, Ise-san?-.

-Demos una vuelta por el lugar- indicó él caminando tranquilamente por las calles, tomados de la mano.

Avanzaron entre los turistas y los locales, deteniéndose en una esquina en una heladería.

-¿Quieres probar un poco, Asia?- le invitó minutos después, acercándole su cono con helado sabor nuez.

-U-un poco- asintió algo apenada, dando una rápida probada –delicioso, ¿gustas?- ofreció ella acercando el suyo de limón.

-Claro- asintió antes de probarlo –muy bueno, también el helado de ayer era bastante bueno, ¿será cosa de toda Italia o solo es suerte?- se preguntó intrigado mientras entraban por una calle estrecha en la que los autos apenas y podían pasar pero que era muy transitada por los peatones.

-Creo que lo primero, el otro día cuando fuimos de compras también compramos unos muy deliciosos-.

-Ya veo, entonces no solo es cosa del café italiano…-.

-Estas tomando mucho café, Ise-san- reprendió de improvisto.

-Jeje, es que, es muy bueno…-.

-Aun así es mucho-.

-…- no sabiendo que responder, desvió la mirada a un costado, provocando que Asia siguiera mirándolo con un puchero de molestia.

 **XXXXX**

-¡Ah, hay muchas cosas aquí!- exclamó interesada Asia tras unos minutos, viendo los múltiples puestos y tiendas en la estrecha avenida. Ropas, accesorios, decoraciones, recuerdos, había muchas opciones para los turistas.

-Huele bien- comentó Issei al pasar junto a una pizzería, respirando profundamente, disfrutando de la fragancia -¿te parece si comemos aquí en un rato más?-.

-Si, suena bien-.

Avanzaron un poco más antes de adentrarse por un callejón más estrecho, pasando junto a una torre de aspecto antiguo, terminando en un callejón por el que era imposible transitar en auto lleno con todo tipo de tiendas y puestos, fácilmente podría ser confundido con algún carnaval o similar por la gran cantidad de máscaras en exhibición, aunque no era lo único, había muchas piezas de arte como figuras, lozas circulares con pintura, algunos cuadros, etc...

-Que bonita- comentó Asia inclinada frente a un mostrador en donde se veía distintas figuras, observando fijamente lo que parecía ser una especie de villa en miniatura.

-Hey, Asia- girándose hacia el castaño, salto un poco al toparse cara a cara con una máscara blanca con decoraciones doradas y "tiras" en la sima, simulando el sombrero de un bufón -¿Qué dices? ¿Me veo bien?-.

-Fufu, te vez extraño, Ise-san, fufufu-.

-¿En serio? Veamos como te ves tú- sugirió sacando otra máscara, muy parecida a la suya solo que de color purpura en lugar de dorado, y poniéndosela –te ves divertida jeje, yo digo que nos las llevamos-.

-Mou, Ise-san- aunque se quejó con un lindo puchero, se veía bastante contenta, aunque claro, Issei no notó nada de esto por la máscara.

 **XXXXX**

Varios minutos después, y tras entregarle a su guía todo lo que habían comprado en ese callejón (que por cierto, era mucho) regresaron sobre sus pasos y entraron a la pizzería Di Matteo.

-Veamos…- murmuraba pensativo Issei observando la lista de ingredientes para la pizza con un mesero frente a ellos esperando por su orden -¿cuál te gustaría para la pizza, Asia?-.

-Lo que sea que pida Ise-san- sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces que sea de carne molida y salami- girándose al mesero.

-Con mucho gusto, ¿les traigo algo de beber o prefieren esperar por su comida?-.

-¿Asia?- invitó inclinándose hacia ella y mostrando el menú.

-Una, ¿naranjada mineral?- pidió la rubia mirando algo dudosa.

-Para mi un capuchino frio- pidió Issei mientras entregaba el menú, ignorando el pellizco de reproche que Asia le hizo en el costado.

-En unos minutos está su pedido- tomando el menú, el mesero se apresuró a entregar la orden, dejando que Issei mirara nerviosamente la furiosa expresión en la cara de Asia.

- _… ¿me rio o le tomo una foto?_ \- se preguntó seriamente Issei puesto que, por más que intentara verse estricta o molesta, lo más que lograba era verse más linda con sus brillantes ojos jade "severos", sus mejillas rojas e infladas de molestia… simplemente no podía ni asustar a un recién nacido.

Unos veinte minutos después el mesero volvió con su orden -Disculpen la demora- dijo colocándola en la mesa

-Huele muy bien- comentaba emocionado Issei tomando una rebanada y dándole una mordida, tragando rápidamente –tenia razón, también la pizza italiana debe de ser buena por obligación-.

-Umm- Asia tomó algo dudosa una rebanada, ya había probado la pizza en una ocasión junto a Irina, Xenovia y Kiryuu, pero aquella vez había sido Hawaiana (piña y jamón), y aunque no le desagradó tampoco le gustó mucho que se diga.

Esta por el contrario tenía una gran cantidad de carne, suficiente para cubrir casi toda la superficie de la pizza, lo que la ponía en una situación compleja. Finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para darle una mordida y al instante sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-¡Sabe deliciosa!- exclamó antes de seguir con su rebanada, comiendo con felicidad ante la vista satisfecha del castaño.

 **(Time Skip, una hora después, Grand Hotel Vesuvio)**

-Me divertí mucho- comentaba contenta Asia, caminando a la entrada del hotel tomada de la mano del castaño.

-Me alegro- se detuvieron justo frente al establecimiento al tiempo que Issei la soltaba y buscaba en sus bolsillos, sacando un Anj de plata con una cadena a juego, una esmeralda brillaba con la luz del sol en donde estaría el orificio del Anj –no es un crucifijo, pero es parecido- diciendo eso, procedió a inclinarse para ponérselo.

Con los ojos brillantes, Asia se inclinó, facilitándole la tarea. Una vez sintió el peso del Anj en su pecho se irguió y precedió a tirar de su cabello, sacándolo de entre la cadena, antes de tomar el Anj y mirarlo contenta. Normalmente nunca usaría ese símbolo puesto que era de una religión pagana, pero siendo una demonio no podía usar una cruz real, sentir de nuevo un peso similar al que se había acostumbrado tanto cuando era humana era muy relajante. Además era un regalo de Issei.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ise-san!- exclamó contenta atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo y besándolo dulcemente en la mejilla.

Un poco rojo pero con una sonrisa en rostro, Issei devolvió el gesto –no fue nada-.

Un carraspeo se escuchó junto a la puerta del hotel, llamándoles la atención. Mirando a la fuente, se toparon con Yuri vestida con un vestido color beige hasta la mitad de la pierna y un sombrero de ala ancha.

-Buenas tardes, Yuri-san- saludó Asia contenta soltando el abrazo.

-Buenas tardes, Asia-san, ¿disfrutaron su mañana?-.

-¡Si, fue muy divertido!- asintió antes de girarse al castaño –Ise-san, iré a descansar-.

-Ah, claro, nos vemos más tarde- asintió algo dudoso, aun en su situación, era muy extraño que tu cita de la tarde te viera con tu cita de la mañana, y que no resultara en un espectáculo publico.

-Claro, que se diviertan- con eso, Asia entró contenta al hotel, dejando a ambos castaños tratando de pensar en lo que harían ahora. Issei fue el primero en avanzar.

-Etto, te vez muy linda, Yuri-san- al escuchar el alago, las mejillas de la miko se pusieron un poco rojas.

-Muchas gracias Issei-san, también de ve bien- la respuesta fue algo formal, pero Issei no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, Yuri era muy seria.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- preguntó.

Yuri asintió algo roja antes de caminar junto al campione rumbo a su guía.

 **XXXXX**

-¿Issei-san? ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la miko algo dudosa tras un muy largo rato en auto, parecía que hubieran atravesado una buena parte de Nápoles.

-Ya no debemos de estar lejos- fue lo que respondió asomándose por la ventana, sonriendo al visualizar algo y apuntar –ahí es a donde vamos-.

Curiosa, Yuri se asomó por la ventana y leyó un letrero en la entrada de algún tipo finca –"Capodimonte"-.

El auto entró a la finca y pasó junto otro letrero que decía "Museo", adentrándose al lugar. Minutos después se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio que daba cierta sensación a un castillo o algo similar.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó curiosa Yuri, mirando el enorme lugar ante ellos.

-Si, al menos la primera parte- explicó algo inseguro mientras entraban al lugar –no estaba seguro de que lugar escoger, pero cuando salimos del museo del Vaticano comentaste que te gustaría más construcciones de Italia, y pues, pensé que te interesaría este lugar-.

-Ya veo, ciertamente, tengo un cierto interés por este tipo de lugares- aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

 **XXXXX**

-Vaya- suspiraron ambos entrando en lo que parecía un lujoso comedor bastante grande con pinturas de gran calidad en los muros.

-¿Este lugar era un palacio?- preguntó Yuri observando con detenimiento jarrones valiosos tras una vitrina aprueba de balas.

-Eso decía el folleto, la verdad, me recuerda un poco a la casa de Rias, aunque aquí es más pequeño y un poco más modesto-.

-¿Eh? ¿En-enserio?-.

-Si, era un lugar muy, sobrecogedor- reconoció con un deje de incomodidad, recordando lo mucho que lo había superado, tanto a él como a Asia y Xenovia, la primera vez que habían ido.

Yuri por su parte se mostró algo incomoda ante la idea, había estado en lugares sorprendentes en Japón gracias a su titulo como Hime-miko, pero todos habían estado más o menos a la altura de este lugar.

-Pasemos al siguiente cuarto- habló su guía. Ambos se apresuraron a seguirlo a la siguiente exhibición.

 **XXXXX**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas dentro de aquel lugar, viendo las piezas de arte, escuchando algo de historia de parte de los empleados y tomado muchas fotografías, y aunque habían hablado durante ese tiempo, no parecía una cita, por lo menos no para ambos castaños. Si tuvieran que decirlo, sentían que fue más como un viaje de excursión entre compañeros de clase, con suerte, entre amigos, y eso era algo que molestaba y mucho a ambos, especialmente a Yuri.

La miko no dejaba de cuestionarse en su mente si en verdad había un futuro para ambos en esto, especialmente considerando que Issei ya tenia a muchas otras chicas grandiosas en su vida que sin lugar a dudas habrían tenido autenticas citas en comparación a la suya. Sin mencionar que todos los Sekiryuutei anteriores a él habían tenido múltiples parejas, y que se tenían registros de antiguos campioni (anteriores a Voban) en la misma situación, lo que le dejaba claro que no solo era inevitable, si no que probablemente aparecerían mas mujeres en la vida del joven rey. Comparada con ellas ¿Qué quedaba para ella?

-¿..ri-san? ¿Yuri-san?-.

-¡Ah, ¿Si?!- saliendo de sus pensamientos de golpe, notó que Issei la veía fijamente, siendo que llevaba un buen rato llamándola.

-Te preguntaba si estaba bien que fuéramos por ahí- le explicó apuntando al bosque que empezaba a poca distancia del museo.

Aunque algo extrañado, ella asintió, por lo que empezaron a caminar por los caminos del bosque.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona un poco apartada, oculta entre los arboles y que, para el agradecimiento de Yuri, tenia una banca que la miko rápidamente usó, estando un poco agotada tras horas de estar de pie. Instantes después, Issei se sentó a su lado, pero aun en silencio.

Tomó un rato antes de que uno finalmente hablara.

-Lo siento, Yuri-san- se disculpó sinceramente el campione, confundiéndola.

-¿Por qué se disculpa, Issei-san?-.

-Bueno, por esto, por la cita- explicó rascándose la nuca, mirando a los arboles a su alrededor –ya lo dije antes pero, no estaba seguro de que lugares escoger, ni tampoco de que temas podríamos hablar así que, puede que escogiera mal el lugar-.

-No se preocupe Issei-san, la cita iba a ser en Roma, es natural que no pudiera pensar en un buen lugar tan rápidamente-.

-… la cita en Roma también empezaba en un museo, no muy distinto a este-.

-Ah…-.

-… sinceramente, no sabia a donde podíamos ir, o hacer, casi no nos conocemos, Yuri-san, no sé que te guste y que no-.

-Eso… es muy cierto- reconoció ella. No tenían ni un mes de conocerse y sus interacciones estaban reducidas a clases y la practica de meditación, simplemente no sabían mucho el uno del otro.

En ese momento, la realización golpeo la mente de la miko con fuerza. Casi no se conocían, no sabían de los gustos y disgustos del otro, y aun así, era un hecho que pudieron llevar a cabo el hechizo de [Instrucción] tan fácil y eficientemente en medio del combate contra Atenea y Perseo.

Ese hechizo era considerablemente sencillo de realizar, en situaciones normales en las que no era necesario un acto tan intimo como lo eran los besos, pero no era tan efectivo. Por el contrario, realizarlo por medio de un beso era mucho más efectivo, pero más complicado, si los corazones de ambas partes no estaban en sincronía, era imposible llevar a cabo la "enseñanza".

Eso dejaba en claro una cosa, pese a que apenas se estaban conociendo, su compenetración era muy profunda, confiaban completamente el uno en el otro.

Las dudas que tenía se despejaron y una sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por ahí?- ofreció mirándolo con algo de felicidad.

-¿Empezamos?-.

-Si, charlemos, empecemos a conocernos-.

Issei parpadeó confundido unos instantes antes de sonreír él también, aunque internamente se estaba golpeando por no pensar en algo tan simple –claro, suena bien, ¿vamos a tomar algo mientras lo hacemos?-.

-Me encantaría-.

 **(Time Skip, media hora después, Trattoria Da Nennella)**

-Las ventajas de ser un campione- suspiró el campione tomando asiento en una mesa del ajetreado restaurante. Su guía se los había sugerido, pero al llegar fueron recibidos por una muy larga fila de espera, por lo que dicho guía tuvo que actuar, valiéndose de hechizos e hipnosis para conseguirles una mesa.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Desean ordenar?- preguntó el mesero entregándoles un par de menús.

-Si, yo quisiera lasaña y un té helado por favor- pidió Yuri devolviéndole el menú.

-Para mí un espagueti a la carbonara y un capuchino por favor-.

-Enseguida- con eso, el mesero se retiró, dejando al nervioso castaño ante la estricta mirada de su cita.

-Etto, ¿Yuri-san?-.

-¿Otro café?-.

-Bu-bueno…-.

-Debe controlarse más, Issei-san, no es saludable tomar tantos-.

-Vamos, no eh tomado tantos hoy…-.

-¿Cuántos?-.

-…cuatro…- reconoció en derrota.

-¿Cuántos de esos fueron durante su cita con Asia-san?-.

-…uno…-.

-Entonces, tomó tres temprano en la mañana-.

-…-.

-En serio, pensar que desarrollaría tal adicción- suspiró derrotada antes de mirarlo con severidad –escuche Issei-san, lo mejor será que se limite a un máximo de tres bebidas de café al día, pero deberá de abstenerse de tomar una cerca del amanecer ¿entendido?-.

-S-si, entiendo…-.

-En serio- suspiró una vez más antes de relajar su expresión –si tanto quiere una bebida con cafeína, puedo prepárale té-.

-¿En serio? Por favor, el té de Yuri-san es delicioso- aceptó de inmediato, apenando a la castaña por la emoción en su voz.

-No es nada, solo sigo los pasos que me enseñaron en casa- refutó con humildad.

-Aun así, es delicioso, ni el té de Akeno-san es tan bueno- eso algo que le sorprendía. Antes tenia la idea de que solo personas mayores, con más experiencia y conocimientos que la azabache podrían superarla, y sin embargo, frente a él se encontraba una joven de su edad cuyo té era mejor - _¿Será por la diferencia de educación?_ \- se preguntó contemplativo.

Akeno era conocida como "Kaminari no miko", la "sacerdotisa del trueno", en cambio Yuri era una Hime-miko, una "princesa sacerdotisa". Jerárquicamente, eso ponía a Yuri por encima de Akeno – _aunque no puedo decir que la educación de Akeno fuera completada_ \- después de todo, quien enseñaba a Akeno a ser una sacerdotisa era su madre, Himejima Shuri, quien fue asesinada cuando Akeno era una pequeña niña. Aun si alguien continuó con su educación en cuanto a las tradiciones que seguían las miko, no debió ser lo mismo.

-Agradezco sus palabras, pero aun me falta mucho por mejorar- volvió a negar –sin embargo, ahora tengo menos oportunidades para practicar-.

-¿Es así?, ¿te enseñaban directamente en Tokio?-.

-No exactamente, en mi escuela anterior era parte del club de "la ceremonia del té", era ahí donde practicaba con mayor regularidad ya que el tiempo en que no me dedicaba a los deberes de la escuela me enfocaba en mis tareas como sacerdotisa-.

-Ya veo, ¿y por que no entras al club de la academia Kuoh? Nunca eh entrado pero sé que hay uno-.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía, aplicaré para entrar una vez volvamos- asintió mientras retrocedía un poco, permitiendo al mesero depositar sus alimentos con mayor facilidad -¿Qué hay de Issei-san? ¿Permanecerá en el club de Rias-san?-.

-Pues, no estoy seguro, es decir, ya no soy parte de su sequito así que ya no tengo que estar en el, pero no se a que otro podría ir- algo ausentes, ambos tomaron sus cubiertos y comenzaron a comer en pequeñas porciones, por lo que podían seguir conversando.

-¿Por qué no unirse al equipo de béisbol? El profesor insistió mucho el otro día-.

-No me gusta mucho el béisbol la verdad…-.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo entender eso, ¿no tenia interés en algún otro club?-.

-Pues, si, cuando entré tenia intenciones de entrar al club de kendo-.

-¿Kendo? Pensaba que no era tan aficionado a las espadas…-.

-Bueno, no era interés en el kendo como tal- reconoció apenado, dejando sus utensilios y rascándose la mejilla, apenado –m-más bien, era por las chicas-.

-¿Es así?, continúe por favor- preguntó con la vista ensombrecida y un tono serio que no le dio buena espina al castaño.

-S-si, p-pensé que, si era bueno en algo como el kendo, impresionaría a muchas- notando Yuri parecía lista para sermonearlo ahí mismo, se apresuró a continuar –a-aunque tambien había otra razón, cu-cuando era niño me gustaban mucho los programas de héroes, y muchos usaban espadas a-así que, supongo que tambien intervino…-.

-Ya veo- asintió calmándose, sacándole un suspiro de alivio al castaño -¿entonces piensa unirse al club de kendo?-.

-No creo, aun no hay ningún miembro masculino, más que nada por que nadie pasa la prueba de ingreso- negó él, ocultando el hecho de que había tratado en una ocasión, pero siendo que las chicas del club ya sabían de él, firmaron una petición formal pidiendo que se le prohibiera unirse al club, y dado que había expedientes sobre sus actos pervertidos, los docentes accedieron a la petición por lo que ni siquiera llegó a hacer la prueba de ingreso – _ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué no Erica había hablado algo con Sona-kaichou sobre un club?_ \- se preguntó recordando en que las vio hablando juntas unos días atrás, antes de encogerse de hombros, dejándolo de lado –supongo que ahora podría pasar la prueba, pero no creo que sea muy justo con mis habilidades actuales-.

-Puede que tenga razón…-.

 **(Time Skip, dos horas después, entrada del Gran Hotel Vesuvio)**

-Fue una charla agradable- comentaba contenta Yuri, ambos entrando al hotel.

-Si, ahora sé más de Yuri-san, me siento más preparado para la siguiente- asintió él, algo apenado, logrando sonrojarla un poco –por cierto, Yuri-san, esto es para ti- le detuvo sacando de su bolsillo una pulsera conformada por una cadena de oro con lo que parecían ser dos cuentas de jade colgando.

-Es, ¿para mí?- repitió ella sorprendida mientras tomaba el accesorio con delicadeza, lo observó con atención unos instantes antes de sonreír y sujetarlo contra su pecho –muchas gracias, Issei-san, lo cuidaré mucho-.

Issei solo sonrió al escucharla.

 **(Time Skip, al día siguiente, a un costado del lago de Garda)**

-Entonces… ¿es aquí?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido Issei, usando ropa ligera al igual que el resto (bermudas y playeras sin mangas para los hombres, shorts y blusas para las mujeres, salvo por Akeno, Yuri y Asia que usaban vestidos ligeros), mirando el lugar frente a ellos.

-Correcto, esta es mi villa- asintió tranquilamente Erica.

Ese día, tras desayunar temprano en el hotel tomaron un tren que los llevó prácticamente a lo largo de Italia en un viaje de poco más de 6 horas hasta Santa Maria di Lugana, una población con cierto aire costeño en el costado sur del enorme lado.

De ahí tomaron un grupo de taxis que los llevó por las orillas del lago, cambiando el escenario del típico lago para vacacionar a una frondosa montaña con una magnifica vista del lago. Tras otra hora en taxi llegaron ante una villa modesta pero muy acogedora junto al lago en donde había un puerto con varios yates anclados, algunas de las edificaciones estaban hechas de madera, otras de piedra y la mayoría eran de corte antiguo.

Avanzaron tranquilamente por el lugar hasta que llegaron a una finca bastante más grande construido con madera, la construcción tenía ciertos aires de iglesia y estaba en el punto más alto del lugar.

-Se parece a un monasterio que visitamos Irina y yo- comentaba Xenovia entrando.

-Era un monasterio, mi familia lo compró hace mucho tiempo y fue convertido en un domicilio- explicó Erica.

-¡¿Enserio?!- exclamaron las 3 religiosas.

-Si, les puedo mostrar la capilla principal si gustan- les ofreció antes de girarse a Issei y a Akeno, quien se veía de muy buen humor –Ariana se encargara de llevar sus cosas a sus habitaciones, vayan a divertirse, si lo necesitan mi yate está en el muelle numero 4, el encargado es parte de [Copper-Black Cross] así que basta con que te presentes, Issei-.

-Ah, entendido- asintió antes de ser jalado por una emocionada Akeno que llevaba un canasto de mimbre en manos.

-¡Vamos, Ise-kun!- le apresuró jalándolo hacia el mar.

 **XXXXX**

-El agua es muy clara- comentaba Issei inclinado sobre la cubierta de un yate no muy grande pero sin lugar a dudas lujoso, el cual conducido tranquilamente por el empleado de Erica, quien generalmente se encargaba de darle mantenimiento.

-Ven Ise-kun, comamos- le invitó Akeno desde una mesa con la sesta aun lado.

El castaño se acercó de buena gana, sorprendiéndose al ver los platillos que la azabache sacaba, esperaba algo más normal para ellos, algún platillo sencillo de hacer, muy probablemente algún platillo japonés "adaptado", considerando que Akeno se había valido del vagón comedor del tren en el que habían llegado para prepararlo, en su lugar, se topó con un platillo que ya conocía bastante bien, y que todo sea dicho, no parecía complicado de preparar.

-¿Panini?-.

-Si, compré un libro de recetas italianas y me pareció buena idea probar una receta hoy- asintió felizmente sacando un par de vasos de plástico, un recipiente con un líquido verde de aspecto dulce y mucho hielo y procedía a servir para los dos.

-¡Itadakimasu!- exclamó emocionado dando un bocado al panini, al instante sus ojos brillaron -¡Está delicioso!-.

-Fufufu, me alegra saberlo- aseguró con una sonrisa poco usual en ella, la sonrisa de una chica normal de su edad.

- _De nuevo está así_ \- pensó contento mientras comía, en verdad dudaba que llegara a cansarse de la Akeno actual que actuaba como correspondía, simplemente era muy linda.

 **XXXXX**

-Ah, que bien comí- suspiraba satisfecho minutos después de terminar, ayudando a Akeno a recoger lo que habían usado.

-No es necesario Ise-kun, yo puedo con esto- le decía no sin razón, solo habían usado unos pocos utensilios.

-Está bien, necesitamos esperar un poco antes de poder nadar- respondió con una sonrisa que pronto fue respondida.

Una vez recogida la mesa permanecieron sentados, mirando el escenario pasar frente a ellos mientras el yate se movía constantemente, con Akeno recargada en su hombro felizmente y él mismo apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en silencio.

-Bueno, creo que ya pasó un buen rato- comentó Issei tras varios minutos, levantándose y estirándose un poco –hora de nadar-.

En lugar de la respuesta que esperaba, escuchó un sonido familiar. Curioso, se giró a ver a su cita, topándose con la azabache quitándose su vestido y quedando en un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas. Siendo tomado por sorpresa, Issei permaneció mirándola fijamente (y un tanto rojo) por varios minutos, viendo concienzudamente la espectacular figura femenina ante él.

-¿Nadaras así, Ise-kun?- le preguntó juguetonamente la caído, inclinándose hacia él, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ah, cierto- fue todo lo que respondió quitándose el calzado y la playera.

 **XXXXX**

¡SPLASH!

¡SPLASH!

-Se siente bien- comentaba satisfecho el castaño, sintiendo el agua fresca a su alrededor.

-¿Ne, Ise-kun?-.

-¿Si?- girándose a verla, fue recibido con un torrente de agua directo a la cara.

-Fufu ¡Alcánzame!- riendo, Akeno se dio la vuelta y empezó a nadar con una gran técnica, alejándose de él.

Sonriendo, Issei se apresuró a seguirla. Esto iba a ser divertido.

 **XXXXX**

-Estoy exhausta- murmuraba un tanto adormilada Akeno nuevamente con su vestido, apoyada contra Issei mientras volvían en el yate a tierra, el sol tras ellos estaba apunto de ocultarse por lo que el cielo estaba de color naranja.

-Si, yo también- asintió en concordancia Issei, aunque no estaba verdaderamente cansado, no gracias a las características de su cuerpo actual –pero, aun no terminamos, Akeno-san-.

-¿Eh?-.

Sonriendo a su confundida compañía, Issei se puso de pie y le ayudó a parase, dejándole notar que justo llegaban a tierra.

-Aun quedan cosas que ver- le aseguró apuntando a las calles de las villas.

Solo entonces notó como había varios puestos en las calles iluminados por el alumbrado público. Bajando al muelle, empezó a escuchar el tenue pero inconfundible sonido de bandolinas, lo que parecía ser acordeones, y otros instrumentos, dando un ambiente alegre y relajante.

Avanzaron tranquilamente por las calles, disfrutando del ambiente que los rodeaba.

-¿Hay algún carnaval o algo?- preguntó curiosa Akeno.

-No estoy seguro, solo sé que Erica sabía que habría algo así hoy- se encogió de hombros Issei.

Instantes después, se toparon con el origen de la música, un grupo de hombres con varios instrumentos que tocaban alegremente en un quiosco. Alrededor de la construcción se encontraban varias personas bailando, saltando, aplaudiendo, siguiendo el ritmo de los instrumentos.

-Se ve divertido- comentó Akeno antes de que una risa un tanto traviesa se posara en sus labios.

En un instante, sus manos se aferraron al brazo del castaño y tiró de él hacia los danzantes.

-¡Vamos, bailemos un poco!-.

-¡E-espera, no sabemos como!-.

Pero ella lo ignoro por completo y simplemente se unió al espectáculo. Instantes después suspiró resignado y se dejó llevar por el ambiente. Ambos se movían con la música y trataban de imitar lo mejor posibles a los otros bailarines, pero resaltaban por completo, era obvio que eran turistas.

Sin embargo, nadie los vio molestos ni con burla, tanto nativos como turistas solo sonrieron y les dieron la bienvenida a la convivencia.

 **XXXXX**

-Ahora sí, estoy exhausta- afirmaba Akeno aferrada a su brazo, apoyándose en él mientras caminaban de regreso a la propiedad de Erica para dormir bajo la luna y el cielo nocturno.

-Si, ya quiero llegar a dormir- concordó el castaño, deteniéndose a unos metros de su destino –pero antes, Akeno-san- empezó hurgando en sus bolsillos ante la emocionada vista de la nefilim.

(N/a: nefilim, hijo/a de un ángel caído y un humano)

Obviamente había visto los regalos del resto de las chicas y habían hablado al respecto, así que sabía que era lo que el castaño iba a hacer.

El campione sacó un prendedor de oro con una ametista al centro –es un regalo, para que lo uses junto a tu listón- le explicó, antes de que la chica lo abrazara con fuerza y lo besara con mucho cariño, sacándole el aliento ante ambas cosas.

-Muchas gracias, Ise-kun, lo atesoraré- le aseguró con una voz bastante dulce una vez se separaron, aunque no dejó de abrazarlo, en su lugar recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Reaccionando lentamente, Issei la rodeó con sus brazos. Permanecieron así por varios minutos, queriendo disfrutar de sus posiciones antes de ir a descansar.

Después de todo, mañana regresaban a Japón.

 **(Time Skip, horas después, de regreso a Kuoh)**

-Al fin, de regreso en casa- suspiraba Issei entrando en su casa con el resto llegando tras él, todos pensando en ir a descansar por el resto del día en preparación al día siguiente en que debían de volver a clases.

-Oh, llegan en buen tiempo- saludó Azazel saliendo de la sala, recibiéndolos.

-¿Azazel-sensei?- preguntó confundido el castaño, apenas notando como Liliana se sorprendía al ver al caído, aunque la bruja se calmó bastante pronto, probablemente Erica le había avisado de esto.

-Issei, prepárate, nos vamos en dos horas-.

-¿Eh?-.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, alguien tocó a la puerta. Confuso, Issei fue a abrir, topándose con Amakasu seguido por siete mujeres en kimono, una de ellas de aspecto algo mayor, que hacían un visible esfuerzo por permanecer calmadas.

-Issei-san, antes que nada, bienvenido de regreso- saludó el ninja mientras se inclinaba, siendo imitado por las siete mujeres.

-Ah, gracias Amakasu-san, pero, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-.

-Verá, ellas son las mejores sastres de todo Japón, están aquí para hacerle un traje adecuado para la reunión-.

-¿Reunión?- repitió confundido el castaño, el resto de sus acompañantes estaban en igualdad de condiciones, excepto Erica.

-Si, reunión- volvió a intervenir Azazel –veras, ciertos dioses quieren hablar contigo sobre tu combate contra Atenea y convocaron a una reunión formal de la alianza, iremos yo, Miguel, Sirzechs, y obviamente tú, pero no puedes presentarte en el Olimpo con tu ropa normal-.

-Así que te prepararán ropa más apropiada para el rey del Japón- completó Erica recibiendo miradas incrédulas del resto.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó incrédulo el rey, antes de sentir que se aferraban firmemente a sus muñecas.

-Vamos Issei-san, no hay tiempo que perder- apuró Amakasu con una expresión divertida, jalándolo escaleras arriba e ignorando los reclamos del rey, con las 7 mujeres tras ellos.

Los otros jóvenes permanecieron firmes, parpadeando confundidos ante lo que acababan de ver, hasta que Erica aplaudió, despertándolos.

-Bueno, debo de ir a prepararme, como su mano derecha debo de ir presentable a este tipo de eventos- comentó antes de mirar a Liliana –también tú Lily, ve a prepararte, siendo su caballero deberías de venir también- entonces se giró a Yuri –y Yuri, seria bueno que también vinieras con nosotros-.

-Cierto, Amakasu ya trajo un traje para la miko- asintió Azazel antes de darles la espalda –iré a prepararme yo también, los veo en unas horas- con eso, desapareció en un sello mágico.

-… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- finalmente habló Rias, exteriorizando las dudas de todos.

-Pues, en resumen, el Olimpo quiere hablar con los líderes de la alianza por lo sucedido en Roma, así que cinco de ellos, uno de cada facción, irán a reunirse con ellos- explicó Erica con calma.

-Creo que entiendo- comentó Liliana con calma, amasando la información –en ese caso iré a prepararme, ¿hay algún lugar disponible?-.

-Claro, Ariana te llevará a la habitación que se te asignó- le aseguró su rival antes de girarse a la miko –Yuri, también ve con ellas, te llevara a la habitación que fue elegida para ti, tus ropas deberían de estar ahí-.

-Pe-pero, yo vivo en el templo Himejima- refutó apenada, la idea de vivir con Issei era un poco demasiado para ella, aun.

-Eso es cierto, pero hay una habitación reservada para ti, para cuando te sientas lista para mudarte-.

-A-aun así, no entiendo por que debería de ir yo…-.

-Los lideres llevaran una escolta personal conformada por sus sirvientes, y tu, yo y Liliana somos los sirvientes de Ise tan simple como eso- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –aun si no tienes capacidades de combate, estoy segura que entre tu y yo podremos asegurarnos de que Ise se comporte como corresponde-.

-Yo… entiendo- aceptó con timidez, aun nerviosa ante la idea de ir a una reunión de esta índole, pero se calmaba al pensar que estaría junto a Issei, y por tanto, estaría segura –en ese caso, también iré a prepararme-.

Con eso, las tres humanas se fueron escaleras arriba, dejando tras de si a los confundidos demonios, el ángel y la espadachina.

-Yo también iré a prepararme, que descansen- con eso, Erica también se fue al segundo piso.

 **XXXXX**

Minutos después, mientras todos habían ido a sus cuartos para regresar sus cosas, Rias había decidió ir al estudio. Estando algo nerviosa ante la idea de Issei entre tantos dioses, lo mejor que podía hacer era distraer su mente con algún libro.

Buscando entre los estantes, tomó un libro de mitología japonesa y se sentó a leer. También quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de mitos ya que compartía la idea de Xenovia, ella también quería poder ayudar a Issei a "forjar" la espada de Verethragna.

-No me esperaba encontrarte estudiando- levantando la vista, Rias se topó con Erica en el marco de la puerta, usando su traje negro y rojo de combate con su espada enfundada en su cintura, viéndola cruzada de brazos un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-.

-No exactamente, solo venia a comentarte que ya casi nos vamos, por si querías despedirte-.

Parpadeando ante eso, Rias volteó a ver un reloj cercano y notó que, efectivamente, había pasado poco más de una hora desde que había empezado a leer.

-¿Qué lees por cierto?- preguntó curiosa entrando en el estudio.

-Algo de mitología- respondió levantando el libro, permitiéndole ver el titulo.

-¿Mitología eh? ¿Para ayudar a Ise?- recibiendo un asentimiento, suspiró antes de ver los libros en los estantes –no es mala idea, pero antes que comprender otros mitos, seria mejor que comprendieras más acerca de los que están relacionados con Ise-.

Antes de que pudiera cuestionar eso, la rubia empezó a sacar libros y a ponerlos en el escritorio en el que estaba ella. Uno era del zoroastrismo, otro era de los mitos nórdicos, otro era de los fenicios, uno más era de leyendas de la antigua Europa, principalmente de Galia, y un ultimo más fue el que colocó al centro y mas cercano a la diablesa.

-Primero lee este de aquí, y después lee los otros- le indicó.

Tomando el libro señalado, pudo leer el titulo, "Los Campioni".

-¿Por qué me das esto?- preguntó confundida Rias, extrañada ante el hecho de que Erica estaba ayudando a su rival.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"?, es obvio, si vas a permanecer junto a Ise debes de saber esto antes que nada, no puedes aspirar a ser su principal soporte si no comprendes bien quien y que es él-.

-¿Te das cuenta que me estas ayudando a desplazarte?-.

-Te equivocas, no estoy ayudándote a que me quites mi lugar- negó tranquilamente, confundiéndola –estoy entrenando a mi sucesora-.

-¿Sucesora?- repitió extrañada.

-Como el soporte de Ise, claro- Erica le sonrió un poco antes de caminar por el salón, mirando los libros un tanto ausente, antes de hablar sin cambiar sus acciones –dime, ¿Cuál era la esperanza de vida de ustedes los demonios?-.

-Diez mil años- respondió sin comprender a donde quería ir.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo vivirá Ise?-.

-No…- murmuró en respuesta, insegura.

-Los campioni son seres muy misteriosos, nadie sabe cuanto tiempo pueden vivir, el marques Voban tiene siglos de edad y apenas y ha envejecido en comparación, dando la impresión de que pueden vivir unos mil años, pero luego viene su excelencia Luo Hao, quien se dice se ha mantenido hermosa y joven pese a tener también varios siglos, nadie sabe si esto se debe a que Voban no le da importancia a su aspecto en tanto pueda combatir, o si hay algún extra que influya en eso, pero de momento, la mayoría ah coincidido en que la esperanza de vida de los campioni es incierta-.

-Un momento, no querrás decir qué…-.

-E Ise es aun más incierto- continuó, interrumpiéndola –después de todo, es parte dragón, y los dragones son seres ridículos, mientras más tiempo viven, más poder pueden acumular, y mientras más poder obtienen, más tiempo pueden vivir, ahora mismo, no me sorprendería que su esperanza de vida fuera mayor a la de los propios dioses, la cual supera y por mucho a la de los demonios- finalmente se giró a verla de nuevo –el podría terminar enterrándote, Rias Gremory-.

-… pero antes te enterrará a ti- respondió con un deje de tristeza.

Pero Erica simplemente se encogió de hombros –eso lo tengo claro, aun si uso recursos mágicos, lo más que lograré vivir serán doscientos años, trescientos si tengo suerte- en su voz no se escuchaba tristeza, si no aceptación –pero pasaré esos doscientos o trescientos años con él, y preparando a mi sucesora- continuó.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-.

-Por Ise claro- respondió con resolución -¿sabes? Se dice que cuando surgió como Campione, Voban era un tanto amable, no tanto, pero no era como es ahora, inclusive se dice que llegó a tener en consideración a sus sirvientes, pero el poder y el paso de los siglos en soledad lo volvieron en alguien reservado, que no le importa nada ni nadie salvo los dioses y combatir contra ellos.

-Ise puede terminar así, no solo es un campione, también es el Sekiryuutei, lo quiera o no, combatir está en su sangre, pero dado que es muy amable, y pervertido, es posible evitarlo, mantenerlo como es ahora o como mínimo evitar que se vuelva un segundo Voban, pero requiere de sus seres queridos, sus amigos, y nosotras, sus parejas, sin embargo, yo solo podré acompañarlo por un tiempo, y una vez muera, será tu deber, o el de Akeno, apoyarlo, y buscar a la siguiente-.

-¿Por qué no te vuelves un demonio? Podrías pasar mucho más tiempo con él, si quieres yo misma puedo reencarnarte-.

-No, eso es imposible, me juré a mi misma que el único al que seguiría seria a Ise, mi ser le pertenece por completo, no me inclinaré ante nadie más, ni si quiera ante ti, Rias. Además, pese a que tu corazón está con él, estoy segura que está dividido entre él y tu propia raza, dime, ¿podrías ir en contra de tu hermano o tu familia, por apoyarlo?-.

-¡Es ridículo, Ise nunca será un enemigo de mi familia o de los demonios!-.

-Ahora puede que lo sea, pero, ¿permanecerá así por siempre? No seria de extrañar que en mil años surgiera algo que los pusiera en contra unos de otros, ¿Qué harías si fuera el caso? ¿Abandonarías todo por estar a su lado? ¿Lo enfrentarías junto a tu raza? ¿O te mantendrías al margen?-.

-Yo…-.

-Si no puedes responder a eso, entonces no hay forma alguna en que aceptara reencarnar bajo tu comando, prefiero pasar el resto de mis limitados días junto a él, que una eternidad con la posibilidad de ser obligada a enfrentarlo- afirmó con decisión antes de dirigirse a la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco para mirarla por sobre su hombro –decide, Rias Gremory, con quien está tu corazón en realidad, tienes hasta mi muerte para decidir, y ten en cuenta, que no eres mi única candidata a ser mi sucesora, Akeno y Asia también lo son- con eso, salió del estudio, dejando atrás a una pensativa Rias.

-En verdad, soy una princesa consentida- murmuró para si misma, recordando la forma en que Erica se refería a ella en varias ocasiones.

Pensar que, mientras ella se preocupaba por el ahora, por quien este más cercas del castaño, Erica pensaba en el futuro, en como evitar que Issei fuera consumido por su propio poder y posición, y quería dejar a alguien capaz de permanecer a su lado como su soporte principal, como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Y eso traía a flote el recuerdo de unos días atrás, cuando Issei les dijo lo que averiguó tras usar el [Billingual] en Erica. Ella estaba dispuesta a ir contra su propia familia si eso significaba ayudar a Issei. ¿Podía ella hacer lo mismo? Quería creer que sí, pero las dudas estaban firmes en su corazón, y en su mente, si su familia e Issei llegaran a enfrentarse, ¿a quien apoyaría ella? No estaba segura.

- _En comparación a ella, soy muy infantil aun_ -.

Erica no solo permanecía junto a Issei como su pareja, también estaba dispuesta a apoyar al resto, a darles la oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con Issei. Mientras que ella y el resto habían seguido (de forma muy inmadura) a Issei y Akeno a su primera cita, Erica había ayudado a planificar las citas de todas e inclusive dio el lugar para la segunda cita de Issei y Akeno.

Exigía la atención del castaño, pero no lo privatizaba, exigía respeto a su posición como la principal, una posición que, por mucho que le pesara a Rias, se merecía más que ella misma, y se aseguraba de que todas pudieran interactuar con él. Comparándose con ella, le que daba claro algo, le faltaba mucho para siquiera acercarse a ella.

- _Debo crecer más_ \- pensó con determinación – _Erica tiene razón, Ise necesitará un soporte en el cual apoyarse a lo largo de su vida, y si quiero ser yo ese soporte, debo ser digna de él_ \- pensó antes de volver a ver los libros que le había presentado. Tomó el libro frente a ella, y leyó –"Un Campione, un asesino de dioses, es un gobernante supremo…"-.

 **XXXXX**

-¡Vamos Issei, es hora!- llamaba Azazel desde la base de las escaleras con Miguel y Sirzechs a sus espaldas, los tres vistiendo la misma ropa que usaron durante la primera reunión de las tres facciones.

Tras ellos estaban sus respectivas escoltas, Grayfia, Baraquiel (quien había hablado un poco con Akeno) y un joven rubio de ojos verdes vestido con ropas de sacerdote que se veía despreocupado. Además, tanto Rias y su sequito como Irina estaban ahí, esperando por Issei para despedirse.

-Ya voy, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropas- se escuchó desde las escaleras poco antes de que se viera movimiento en estas.

Primero bajó Yuri, vestida con su chihaya y una especie de tiara tradicional en la frente. La miko descendía con calma y elegancia, transmitiendo una sensación de dignidad sorprendente.

Tras ella bajaban Erica y Liliana, ambas con su uniforme de combate y sus espadas en sus cintos, la primera bajando con orgullo, y la segunda lo hacia de forma estoica y firme, lo que todo sea dicho, le valió un imperceptible asentimiento de aprobación de parte de Grayfia.

Pero apenas bajó Issei, más de uno abrió los ojos sorprendidos, especialmente Rias quien además era una amante de lo japonés, por lo que su rostro se puso bastante rojo.

El joven campione bajaba con cuidado, observando a sus pies para no pisar por accidente sus nuevos ropajes.

Su ropa consistía en un hakama negro, un kosode blanco se dejaba entre ver bajo el hitoe rojo brillante que cubría su torso y sobre este llevaba un haori sin mangas igualmente rojo decorado con bordados dorados de dragones que salían de la espalda, pasan por los hombros y abarcaban casi por completo el frente de la prenda. No podían verlo, pero en su espalda se veía una especie de grabado circular igualmente dorado con referencias a las 10 encarnaciones de Verethragna rodeando la cabeza un dragón de color jade, el símbolo del Sekiryuutei.

(N/a: Hakama; pantalón tradicional largo con pliegues tradicionalmente usado por samurai o, practicantes del arte de la espada. Kosode; prenda de vestir de manga corta que puede ser usada bajo las ropas o sobre estas. Hitoe; similar a un yukata o kimono pero más corto, no pasando de la cintura. Haori; chaqueta tradicional que cae hasta la cintura, la versión sin mangas (similar a un chaleco) solía ser usado sobre las armaduras de los generales samurai)

-¿En verdad tengo que vestirme así?- preguntó inseguro a nadie en general con Amakasu y las siete mujeres bajando tras él.

-Pero por supuesto, eres el rey de Japón, debes de vestirte acorde a tu titulo para una reunión entre lideres de facciones- aseguró Erica, con Liliana afirmando a su lado.

-Te ves bien, Ise-kun- le aseguró Sirzechs con una sonrisa. Casi al instante el resto de los presentes asintió y le dio halagos, que por cierto, los de Rias eran mucho más energéticos.

-Jeje, gracias- aceptó apenado antes de dejar el tema de lado –por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaremos al Olimpo?-.

-Si, sobre eso- empezó Sirzechs alzando una mano y generando un circulo mágico –uno de mis [Rook] quería venir y darte algo personalmente, pero por ciertas razones solo Grayfia me puede acompañar, así que me pidió que te lo dé-.

Lo que salió del circulo mágico fue un pequeño barco de madera que empezó a volar por sobre las cabezas de todos por su cuenta.

-Interesante, ¿no?- preguntó de nuevo Lucifer con una sonrisa satisfecha, misma que se acentuó ante al ver la incredulidad en la cara de Rossweisse.

-¡U-un Skíðblaðnir!-.

-¡¿Qué?!- repitió incrédula Liliana.

-¿Un que?- preguntó confundido Issei, mirando el barco.

\- Skíðblaðnir, un barco legendario de la mitología nórdica, fueron creados por los mismos que crearon el martillo de Thor, Mjolnir, no hay muchos en existencia- explicó Erica, si bien sorprendida, se veía más satisfecha que nada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ahora sorprendido el joven rey.

-Si, y además, evolucionará de acuerdo al aura y magia de su maestro, ¿Qué dices, Issei-kun? ¿Vemos lo que puede hacer tu aura?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-.

-Si, mi [Rook] decidió dártelo como un regalo de agradecimiento por apoyar tanto a mi familia, esperamos que sea tu primer familiar-.

Issei miró el barco por unos instantes antes de sonreír -¡Lo acepto con mucho gusto!-.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos afuera para realizar el ritual- indicó el Maou –por cierto, necesitará un nombre-.

-¿Un nombre?- murmuró pensativo, antes de asentir –listo, ya tengo uno pensado-.

-No se diga más-.

Instantes después todos se encontraban frente a la residencia Hyodou, salvo las siete sastres que ya se habían retirado.

-Entonces, empecemos- indicó el Maou mientras su esposa generaba el circulo mágico correspondiente bajo Issei y el pequeño barco.

-Bien- asintió el campione antes de alzar su mano en dirección al barco y canalizar su magia, recitando – **Yo te comando, tu te volverás mi familiar, el familiar de Hyodou Issei, responde a este contrato, Ryuuteimaru** \- en respuesta, el circulo bajo ellos brilló intensamente en dorado al igual que el recién bautizado barco obligando a la mayoría a apartar la vista de ambos, por lo que solo unos pocos pudieron ver.

Brillando intensamente, el barco se alzó en el cielo y empezó a crecer exponencialmente, superando el tamaño de un autobús ante la complacida vista de los líderes, la impasible de Grayfia y Barakiel, la impresionada del sacerdote, y la alarmada de Issei.

 **[Fake Reality]**

Cuando el brillo cesó todos pudieron ver el enorme barco, tan grande como un trasatlántico, flotando majestuosamente en el cielo. Sobre decir que Issei rápidamente creó una ilusión para ocultarlo de los humanos normales.

-Como esperaba de un campione, creció muy rápido- comentó Azazel, recibiendo el asentimiento de muchos, aunque otros aun estaban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Creció así por mí?!- entre ellos, el mencionado rey.

-Pero claro, ante alguien con tanto poder, obviamente crecería de forma brutal al recibir su magia- aseguró el caído con simpleza.

-Y es algo bueno, por que viajaremos en él- intervino el Maou –está equipado con un sistema similar al de los trenes del inframundo por lo que podrás usarlo para ir al inframundo o a otro lugar en el que lo tengan "registrado", como el Olimpo en este caso, o a donde no requiera de un "permiso", principalmente para no provocar mal entendidos con otras facciones-.

-E-es así- musitó incrédulo Issei.

-Claro, después de todo, no son muchos los que miraran con buenos ojos un navío que salga de la brecha dimensional sin permiso- explicó Azazel –como sea, ordénale que nos suba a bordo-.

-¿Eh?, ah, cierto- sacudiéndose la sorpresa, Issei se giró a sus amigos –los veo luego, ¡Ryuuteimaru, súbenos!-.

Al instante apareció un círculo bajo los líderes y sus escoltas, desapareciendo a los pocos instantes. Minutos después, el barco empezó a moverse por los cielos, dirigiéndose a una brecha dimensional que se abrió frente a el.

 **XXXXX**

-Es increíble- comentó Issei una vez dentro del barco, encontrándose en una especie de trono de madera magníficamente tallada al centro de la cámara en donde todos estaban.

Dicha cámara se veía muy impresionante, era amplia, con grabados a lo largo de las paredes, asientos de madera de la más alta calidad con cojines de aspecto cómodo (de los cuales varios estaban alrededor del trono) y ventanales a lo largo de las paredes, dejándoles ver el cielo nocturno.

-No te quedes así Issei, comándalo, dile a donde vamos- le reprendió Azazel.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Es simple- empezó Sirzechs acercándose con una sonrisa –di "fijar rumbo"-.

-Fijar rumbo- al instante un panel se proyectó frente al campione, mostrando un mapa de la tierra. Dicha proyección tenia una barra en la parte inferior con opciones escritas en el lenguaje del infierno que Issei se apresuro a leer -¿Mapas? ¿Destinos marcados?-.

-Si, según me dijo mi [Rook], preparó un par de opciones para facilitarte las cosas, con los "mapas" te permite ver los planos a los que puede viajar y las zonas por las que puedes navegar sin preocuparte por molestar a otras facciones, y los "destinos marcados" son lugares en especifico, por ejemplo, debería haber una opción para ir al territorio Gremory, y también la opción que necesitamos ahora-.

Parpadeando ante eso, Issei hizo amago de oprimir la segunda pestaña y al instante el mapa de la tierra fue remplazado por un listado de lugares previamente marcados, la lista era bastante grande y el Olimpo no se veía, así que decidió probar verbalmente –al Olimpo-.

En respuesta, a lista se movió para mostrar la opción seleccionada y el barco empezó a moverse, desapareciendo por la fisura dimensional recién abierta.

-Así que esta es la brecha dimensional- comentaba Erica viendo el escenario multicolor por las ventanas.

-Bueno, deberíamos de llegar en unas cuantas horas- comentó Azazel cambiando a una puerta cercana seguido de Baraquiel –iré a explorar, un barco legendario sin lugar a dudas es interesante-.

-Tiene un buen punto, si no le molesta, Issei-dono, me gustaría dar un vistazo- solicitó más formalmente Miguel.

-Ah, adelante Miguel-san- asintió antes de enfocarse en la proyección frente a él, notando que ahora mostraba varias opciones más.

-Muchas gracias, entonces si me disculpan- con eso, el líder del cielo y su escolta salieron también.

Sirzechs simplemente se sentó en un asiento cercano con Grayfia a su lado y se dedicó a ver al joven campione con una sonrisa.

-Son muchas opciones- comentó Erica sentándose en el respaldo derecho del trono, mirando junto a Issei la proyección.

El castaño simplemente asintió mientras jugueteaba con las opciones, logrando cambiar de alguna forma el idioma a japonés, por lo que ambos pudieron entender más fácilmente.

Yuri y Liliana simplemente se entraron en los asientos más cercanos al trono y se dedicaron a observar también la proyección ante el castaño, interviniendo en unas cuantas ocasiones.

 **XXXXX**

Varias horas después, un mensaje apareció en la proyección ante la vista del campione y su escolta, los cuales apenas y habían despegado la vista de esta, curiosos ante todo lo que mostraba el navío.

-Parece que ya vamos a llegar- comentó Liliana leyendo el mensaje.

Issei asintió –activar altavoz interno- usó uno de los comandos que había visto en una lista hace un par de horas y un símbolo apareció en la proyección –Azazel-sensei, Miguel-san, estamos por llegar-.

Minutos después, todos estando de regreso en el puente, justo a tiempo para ver un portal abriéndose fuera de la brecha dimensional, permitiéndoles salir ante lo que parecían ser enormes montañas saliendo de entre las nubes con construcciones griegas en sus simas. La luz del sol tras ellas dándoles un brillo glorioso que sacó el aliento a las humanas y el campione.

-Issei, ahí- indicó Azazel apuntando a lo que parecía un muelle en la montaña centrar, la cual también era la más grande de todas –bajemos ahí-.

-Entendido, Ryuuteimaru- ante el comando de su maestro, el enorme barco viviente avanzó al muelle.

Apenas llegó a este, un hombre volando arrojó un tipo de cuerda que brillaba intensamente a un poste en el costado del barco y empezó a tirar, bajando al muelle y enredando la cuerda en un poste junto al muelle.

-… no me esperaba eso- murmuró Issei, pensando que bastaría con que Ryuuteimaru permaneciera flotando junto al muelle, pero se encogió de hombros y despejó su mente –Ryuuteimaru, extiende la plataforma de descenso- indicó poniéndose de pie al tiempo que una especie de rampa surgía en el costado del barco y se movía hasta formar un puente entre el muelle y la cubierta.

-Aprendiste rápido los comandos- comentó Azazel mientras todo el grupo se dirigía a la salida.

El campione se encogió de hombros –Ryuuteimaru vive y es inteligente, no hay mucha ciencia en comandos como esos-.

-Tienes un punto-.

-Un momento- murmuró el campione deteniéndose ante la rampa, mirando cierto vehículo también presente en el muelle –ese carruaje…-.

-Vamos Issei, nos esperan- le empujó Azazel con normalidad.

En el muelle los esperaba el mismo hombre que había atado el barco. Era de complexión atlética, cabello castaño y ojos grises, vestido con una túnica griega ligera blanca que en su espalda se extendía para cubrir sus piernas dejando el frente descubierto, llevaba una armadura ligera en los brazos, pecho y unas sandalias que cubrían hasta la rodilla y con lo que parecían ser alas.

(N/a: el atuendo es el de Hermes de God of War)

-Es un placer recibirlos, mi nombre es Hermes y fui enviado por mi padre para guiarlos ante él- saludó dando una respetuosa inclinación –por aquí- indicó antes de girarse y caminar hacia el monte.

Eso hizo parpadear a Issei y sus acompañantes más jóvenes, pero el resto simplemente le siguió en silencio. Se apresuraron a seguirlos desde unos cuantos metros atrás.

-Ise- llamó Erica, atrayendo la atención del castaño y las miko –sin lugar a dudas quieren hablar sobre Atenea, se prudente-.

-Entendido- asintió él mientras avanzaban entre las magnificas construcciones similares a los templos griegos y romanos, en perfectas condiciones y con un aire de divinidad prácticamente emanando de ellas.

Finalmente llegaron al templo mayor en lo que parecía el centro de esa montaña. Dicha construcción era enorme, tanto que varios dragones del tamaño de Tannin (de su verdadero tamaño) podrían entrar sin muchos problemas. Sus puertas eran casi tan grandes como el lugar mismo y permanecían cerradas. Frente a estas había dos hombres de pie.

Eran casi idénticos salvo por el color del cabello y los ojos. Ambos eran hombres corpulentos, de poco más de metro ochenta de altura. El cabello de ambos era medianamente largo hasta los hombros y barba corta y arreglada.

Uno era rubio y ojos dorados. Vestía una túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto el pectoral derecho, o lo haría si no hubiera ya una armadura dorada cubriendo dicho pectoral. Dicha armadura se perdía dentro de la túnica, dando a entender que cubría todo su torso. Sus ante brazos y piernas estaban revestidos de esa misma armadura.

El otro era de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Vestía una armadura plateada en el torso, con una túnica blanca surgiendo bajo esta y cubriendo hasta la mitad de sus piernas, a partir de donde más armadura plateada estaba presente.

-Los eh traído, padre- habló Hermes inclinándose ante el rubio.

-Buen trabajo- asintió el dios antes de girarse a los recién llegados y hablar con orgullo –sean bienvenidos al Olimpo, yo soy Zeus, rey de los cielos y el trueno-.

-Yo soy Poseidón, señor del mar- se presentó el otro de la misma forma.

-Sirzechs Lucifer, rey de los demonios- se presentó a su vez el Maou, siendo imitado por los otros dos.

-Azazel, líder de Grigori-

-Miguel, actual líder del cielo-.

Con eso, ambos dioses enfocaron su vista en el castaño, quien se tensó ante las serias miradas de ambos, pero se mantuvo tan tranquilo como podía. Aunque todo sea dicho, listo para activar una autoridad.

-Hyodou Issei, Sekiryuutei, séptimo campione y rey de Japón-.

-Hyodou Issei, tenia muchos deseos de hablar contigo tras lo sucedido en Roma días atrás- asintió Zeus antes de señalar a las puertas a sus espaldas –entremos-.

Notando como todos los adultos parecían esperar a que el avanzara primero, Issei dio un rápido vistazo a sus compañeras antes de avanzar a la puerta, la cual se abrió una vez estuvo ante ella. Los ojos del castaño y sus compañeras se abrieron por completo una vez vieron lo que había del otro lado.

-Llegan un poco tarde- saludó el propio Odín sentado junto a otros muchos dioses alrededor de una enorme mesa llena de comida de aspecto apetitoso y todo tipo de bebida –mira que llegar tarde a tu fiesta- negó el viejo dios antes de tomar de una copa.

-¿Eh?- murmuró el castaño confundido.

-Por aquí- le indicó Hermes guiándolo a la mesa, indicándole cuatro asientos vacíos.

-Por favor Issei-dono, tome asiento- pidió Miguel con calma, él y el resto ya sentados en la mesa mientras que su acompañante miraba muy fijamente la comida.

Aun sacudido, Issei tomó lentamente asiento, con Erica a su derecha, Yuri a su izquierda y Liliana a la izquierda de ella. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, Zeus se puso de pie y tomó una copa.

-Hyodou Issei, en agradecimiento por, no solo tratar de convencer a la Atenea [desencadenada] de volver, si no también por protegerla del rey de la espada, Salvatore Doni, te ofrezco este banquete-.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ni él ni sus acompañantes humanas.

-¡Por Hyodou Issei, el dragón de la justicia y rey de victoria!- brindó Zeus.

-¡Por Hyodou Issei!- brindaron el resto.

Mientras el castaño seguía tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, el ambiente rápidamente se volvió alegre a su alrededor mientras todos comían con gusto, especialmente la escolta de Miguel.

-Vamos Ise, no te quedes con la boca abierta, esto está delicioso- le incitó Erica, siendo la primera en recuperarse y mirarlo con una sonrisa que mostraba su satisfacción.

Pronto, Yuri también reaccionó sonriendo amablemente al rey. Liliana también reaccionó, pero se dedicó a ver todo esto con incredulidad.

-Pero, esto…- decía aun confundido el castaño.

-¡Vamos, anímate!- incitó un dios castaño de cara alegre y bonachona salido de ningún lado, pasando un brazo por el cuello del castaño -¡Bebe un poco de vino! ¡Hice mi mejor vino para tu banquete!-.

-Ah, pero…-.

-¿Es que no tienes hambre?- intervino otra voz a sus espaldas, una femenina y muy seductiva. Girándose a ver quien había hablado, Issei abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó al ver una hermosa diosa de cabellos rubios y ojos claros vestida con una túnica que apenas y cubría sus enormes pechos y mostraba sus firmes y tersas piernas -¿o es que tienes otro tipo de hambre? Si es el caso, yo puedo ayudarte con eso- afirmó lamiéndose los labios.

Issei tragó fuertemente, antes de sentir dos fuertes pellizcos en sus brazos. Apenado, y algo asustado, hizo un ademan de disculpa hacia la seductiva diosa y volvió a girarse a la comida.

-L-lo siento, Erica, Yuri- se disculpó con ambas que lo veían molestas.

-Ah, es bueno ver un amor tan fuerte- suspiró otra diosa desde el otro lado de la mesa, viendo contenta al campione y a las dos chicas a su lado.

Issei siguió viendo a todos lados, terminando de comprender lo que pasaba, antes de finalmente sonreír algo apenado y tomar algo de comida.

 **XXXXX**

-Estuvo delicioso- suspiró contento Issei habiendo terminado de comer y estirándose en su silla satisfecho.

-Ciertamente, como uno esperaría de la comida de los dioses- asintió igualmente satisfecha Yuri, pero aun manteniendo una imagen impecable.

-Yo quisiera saber cuan bueno es el vino, pero alguien no me deja probarlo- se quejó Erica.

-No, ni hablar, no necesito que te pongas ebria aquí- negó el castaño.

-Concuerdo con su majestad, debes comportarte Erica- aportó Liliana.

Erica simplemente miró a otro lado molesta ante la divertida vista de Issei y la satisfecha de Liliana.

-Disculpe, joven rey- habló una voz a sus espaldas, resultando ser el propio Poseidón -me gustaría hablar con usted, en privado-.

-Claro- asintió el castaño poniéndose de pie y mirando a la rubia –volveré pronto-.

-Entendido-.

Con eso, dios y asesino de dioses salieron del salón y caminaron bajo el cielo estrellado.

-En verdad, todos en el Olimpo estamos agradecidos con sus acciones, joven rey- empezó el dios.

-No, esta bien, mis intenciones son apoyar a la alianza de las facciones, y el Olimpo es un posible aliado…-.

-Un aliado- rectificó el dios –tras esto, Zeus y yo coincidimos que es el mejor curso a seguir-.

-¿Enserio? ¡Es genial saberlo!- exclamó contento Issei antes de ponerse un poco más serio –hay algo que me gustaría preguntar-.

-¿Qué seria?-.

-Cuando traté de convencer a Atenea, se negó, y mostró mucho repudio ante la idea de volver aquí, con su padre, me gustaría saber la razón-.

Eso hizo que el dios se detuviera, siendo imitado por el campione.

Poseidón suspiró con arrepentimiento antes de hablar –estoy seguro de que, a estas alturas, abras escuchado del mito de Atenea y su nacimiento, de su madre siendo devorada por Zeus mientras aun estaba embarazada, todo por el miedo a que fuera hombre y lo superara-.

-Si, lo eh escuchado- asintió con algo de duda –entonces, ¿es cierto?-.

-No por completo, los mitos que circulan entre los humanos no son cien porciento exactos, pero hay cierta verdad en ellos. En este caso, es cierto que hubo una profecía al respecto que aterró a Zeus, la principal diferencia es que no la devoró, él la absorbió, pero la energía de ambas, Metis y el bebe fue mucho para él, y no le quedó de otra más que expulsarla de golpe, solo que nadie esperaba que de la energía divina surgiera una pequeña bebe-.

-Atenea-.

-Correcto- asintió el dios antes de reanudar su paso –una vez vio a la pequeña, Zeus comprendió su error, especialmente por que la profecía hablaba de un hijo varón, no de una niña, y cargó con el peso de la muerte de Metis desde entonces. No lo justificaré diciendo que tenía sus razones, pero ese error ah sido uno que ah lamentado por miles de años, y que sé que lamentará por siempre. Atenea, la verdadera, lo sabia y lo perdonó, pero…-.

-Atenea [desencadenada] no- completó el campione.

-Correcto, y gracias a ti, aun hay una posibilidad de que mi sobrina vuelva con nosotros, en verdad te estamos agradecidos- repitió el dios antes de levantar la mano, evitando que hablara –pero no es por lo único-.

-¿A no?-.

-No, o por lo menos, no en mi caso. Dime, ¿sabias que en su momento, Melkart y yo fuimos amigos?-.

-¿Enserio?- eso puso algo nervioso al castaño.

-Bueno, más que amigos éramos rivales- rectificó –yo lo respetaba, y el me respetaba a mí. Cuando escuché que un Melkart [desencadenado] había surgido me alegré ante la posibilidad de que mi rival volviera, pero cuando le pedí a Hermes que revisara su lugar de resurgimiento, me enteré de que planeaba hundir la tierra donde fue adorado y reconstruir su culto- explicó mientras seguían avanzando.

-Sabía que el verdadero Melkart no se perdonaría si eso sucedía, pero para cuando me decidí a bajar para someterlo y llevarlo a su reino, me enteré de que su muerte, y la de Verethragna, dio nacimiento a un nuevo asesino de dioses-.

Eso hizo que Issei se tensara, listo para pelear si era necesario.

-Te estoy agradecido por detener al Melkart desencadenado-.

Resultó no ser necesario.

-No se preocupe, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados si inocentes peligraban-.

-¿Un verdadero héroe, eh? Es reconfortante saber que alguien como tú se volvió el séptimo campione-.

-No soy tan genial- negó con pena.

-Je- pero el dios solo soltó una leve risa que dejó en claro que no se lo tragaba ni por un segundo –pero bueno, ¿sabes por que te traje fuera del banquete?-.

-¿No fue para hablar?-.

-Cierto, pero no seria necesario ir tan lejos. Además de querer hablar contigo, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte, en mis establos personales- le aclaró apuntando a la enorme construcción frente a ellos.

Confundido por eso, Issei siguió al dios dentro del edificio, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un enorme lago techado iluminado por esferas de luz que flotaban cerca del techo.

-Melkart y yo teníamos muchas en común, pero una en especial, era nuestro gusto por ciertas criaturas- dicho eso, Poseidón alzó una mano.

En respuesta, el agua del lago se agitó de improviso y dos criaturas emergieron de esta, muy cerca de la orilla, y se dirigieron a ambos relinchando con brío. A primera vista parecían caballos, en lugar de pelaje, estaban cubierto por escamas, uno grisáceo con el vientre perlino y el otro color rosa pálido, ambos eran de ojos amarillos, en ligar de la crin, una aleta dorsal membranosa, como la de un pez, iba desde la sima de la cabeza hasta la base del cuello, mirando atentamente sus patas delanteras que martillaba constantemente contra el agua, notó que eran extremadamente anchas en la base.

Una vez en la orilla, ambas criaturas salieron a tierra e Issei pudo ver que sus patas traseras eran similares a las de los caballos pero con unas aletas a lo largo de estas, y en lugar de la cola de los caballos normales, tenían una larga cola de pez.

-Magníficos, ¿no es así?- preguntó Poseidón caminando hacia las criaturas y acariciándolos, a lo que estos se mostraron alegres y se acercaron más –son hipocampos, los corceles del mar-.

-Vaya- murmuró sorprendido Issei, acercándose también.

-Estos pequeños y yo competimos muchas veces contra Melkart y los suyos, nuestras carreras eran emocionantes, si me permites decirlo- comentó el dios girándose a verlo con una sonrisa –aunque él prefería un tipo un poco más, especial- dicho eso, se llevó una mano a la boca y silbó fuertemente.

Nuevamente el agua del lago se agitó y otros tres salieron del agua, pero los ojos de Issei se abrieron en sorpresa al ver una muy clara diferencia con los hipocampos de antes.

Los nuevos tenían alas, alas cubiertas de escamas que recordaban a las alas de los dragones.

Las tres criaturas mitológicas planearon hasta ellos, bajando a tierra suavemente. Fue en ese momento que Issei, quien se acercaba un poco absorto a estos, pudo reparar en el aspecto que tenían.

Dos eran un poco más grandes, uno era completamente blanco con ojos amarillos, y el otro era de color grisáceo con un par de líneas negras en el lomo y tenia los ojos color violeta. El tercero, el más pequeño de los cinco por un ligero margen, era igualmente blanco con una marca negra en la frente y tenia los ojos violetas.

-Veo que compartes el gusto de Melkart- la voz de Poseidón lo hizo saltar. Girándose, pudo ver al dios mirándolo con una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de asentir en dirección a los hipocampos alados –cuando Melkart murió, sus sirvientes decidieron confiarme a mí sus dos hipocampos favoritos, el pequeño en medio de ellos es su cría- le informó.

-Son increíbles- comentó sinceramente Issei estirando su mano hacia ellos.

El joven se movió antes que los dos adultos y dejó que lo acariciara, sacándole una sonrisa al campione.

-Veo que le agradas- comentó satisfecho el dios, acercándose –es bueno, seria problemático si no le agradara su nuevo maestro-.

-¿Eh?- musitó incrédulo.

-Es un regalo, en agradecimiento por proteger a mi sobrina, y por detener a Melkart, y espero que sea las bases para una futura amistad y, ¿Por qué no? Una pequeña rivalidad no estaría mal-.

Issei permaneció con la boca abierta, no sabiendo como reaccionar, hasta que logró calmarse y sonreír agradecido.

-Muchas gracias, lo acepto con gusto-.

-¿Te parece si lo sellamos con una pequeña competencia?- preguntó un tanto emocionado el dios –una carrera, tres vueltas al establo y regresar aquí, ¿qué dices?-.

La sonrisa de Issei se volvió retadora -¡Claro!-.

-¡Perfecto, vamos Vortex, hora de un pequeño ejercicio!- escuchando su llamado, el hipocampo grisáceo se acercó al dios, permitiéndole montarlo al instante.

Issei se giró al joven hipocampo –necesitas un nombre- musitó -¿Qué tal, Hydron?- el hipocampo relinchó con energía –parece que será Hydron, ¡Bien, vamos a ganar!- con eso, Issei saltó sobre el recién bautizado Hydron y miró retadoramente al dios.

-Muy bien, saldremos en cuanto esta moneda toque el agua- indicó el dios sacando una moneda.

Ambos se alinearon en dirección al lago, mirando fijamente la moneda surcar el aire y car en el agua. Al instante, ambos hipocampos salieron disparados, comandados por sus emocionados jinetes.

Desde la entrada del establo, Azazel miró esto con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de girarse y volver al banquete.

-En verdad, es un campione extraño-.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Ok, fue mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, llegué a pensar en que seria mejor dividirlo en dos, pero al final decidí dejarlo en uno solo, principalmente por una razón. ¡Ayer subieron el último volumen de Campione completamente traducido! Joder Akat, como los quiero. En fin, en conmemoración a eso fue que decidí mantenerlo en un solo capitulo.

También, aclaro que ya completé el volumen y joder, lo tendré duro cuando lleguemos a eso pero puedo asegurar que será condenadamente EPICO.

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Se esperaban todo esto? ¿Qué tal las citas? La verdad, la de Yuri me costó horrores hasta que mandé mi idea original a la basura y los hice charlar, ahí ya todo fue más natural.

Pero bueno, tengo que ir a solucionar un problema con mi PC (problemas con el sistema operativo, tuve que recurrir a mi recurso de emergencia para completar el capitulo y subirlo... me esta gustando Ubuntu, si no fuera por que muchos juegos no funcionan bien en sistemas Linux...) así que pasemos a los review:

GhostPichichi97: gracias, espero pasaras una agradables fiestas.

Miguelzero24: Gracias, es bueno saber que quedaron bien.

Soulalbarn18000: Gracias, es bueno saber que tienes en tan buena estima mi fic. Por cierto, ya están las respuestas del capitulo 9. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

CCSakuraforever: gracias, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Rondaldc v2: si, quedé muy satisfecho con las citas de Irina y Xenovia, espero haber logrado algo igual de bueno en este capitulo. Y si, ahora Draig por fin puede responder jeje, Yuri sin lugar a dudas tiene un carácter interesante que le será de ayuda. Hasta pronto Ron, prospero año nuevo.

ReyEvolution: Gracias, es bueno ver que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con las parejas. Sobre formalizar una relación, antes quiero lidiar con el tema de Ama no Murakumo, pero después de eso… ya veremos, cero spoiler por ahora. Espero este capitulo te guste, hasta luego.

Leknyn: Me alegra saber que te gustó, y haré lo posible por no fallar esta vez con Dead Zone. Espero este capitulo te guste también, hasta luego.

Logan: Te comprendo, Xenovia también es mi favorita de DXD. Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas en el capitulo, ¿Qué te pareció? Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima, hasta luego.

Guest: Aquí esta el 11, que lo disfrutes.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, hasta luego.


	12. Viejos y nuevos recuerdos

¡Buenas! Hora del siguiente capítulo, vamos preparando la entrada de Ena, también en este capítulo se verá la batalla entre Issei y Doni a modo de conmemoración por la nueva temporada de DXD estrenada ayer (quería subirlo ayer mismo, pero a mi Internet le pareció buena idea fallar justo cuando terminé de escribir la ultima respuesta a los review y no volver hasta el día siguiente), especialmente por que empezó justo con el Juggernaut Drive y su desenlace, esta vez siguiendo paso a paso la LN, esto en parte me agradó y en parte no (me gusta DXD pero a ratos me parece demasiado ridículo, especialmente con todo el enfoque que le dan a los pechos, no que me moleste en verdad, si fuera así no habría mencionado siquiera a Chichigami en el capitulo 1, pero también es algo claro que DXC es mucho más ligero en lo H que DXD), así que empecemos ¿les parece? (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / **[Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear]**

 **-Dioses, hechizos y cánticos- / -** _ **Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y cánticos mentales]**_

 _ **(Lugares, momento) /**_ (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 12: Viejos y nuevos recuerdos.**

 **[Fake Reality]**

-Al fin, en casa- suspiraba cansado Issei mientras Ryuuteimaru salía de la brecha dimensional justo sobre su casa en plena noche –ojalá hubiéramos vuelto mañana, tendría más tiempo para descansar- suspiró maldiciendo que el día siguiente era viernes y no el actual – no tenemos otra salida sorpresa, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a los líderes de las tres facciones judío-cristianas.

-No hoy por lo menos- le aseguró Azazel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por cierto, Issei-kun, ¿qué autoridad estas usando?- preguntó curioso Sirzechs, solo habiendo sentido una pulsación de energía emanar del rey.

-[Fake Reality], no quiero que los humanos normales descubran a Ryuuteimaru-.

-Ah, no es necesario entonces-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sí, veras, mi [Rook] instaló un sistema de sigilo que lo oculta a la vista de los humanos normales, además puede reducir su tamaño a voluntad así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por ocultarlo-.

-… me habría servido saber eso un poco antes, Oni-sama- suspiró el castaño desactivando su autoridad y dejándose caer en el respaldo de su "trono", notando ausentemente al navío detenerse justo sobre su casa -Ryuu, déjanos frente a mi casa y ve a descansar- indicó poniéndose de píe junto a todos los pasajeros, instantes después, todos, incluyendo el hipocampo alado que hasta ese momento estaba tranquilamente en un establo dentro del navío legendario, se encontraban en la entrada frontal de la construcción.

-Lo siento Issei-kun, en compensación haré que mis sirvientes preparen un establo apropiado para tu nuevo familiar, debería de estar listo para mañana temprano- se disculpó el Maou con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, nos vemos en clases Issei- dicho eso, Azazel se retiró caminando tranquilamente. Baraquiel por su parte asintió una vez al Campione antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-También nosotros nos retiramos, que pasen buenas noches- con eso, Miguel y su escolta desaparecieron en cruces de luz.

-Nos vemos Issei-kun, que descansen- por último, los dos demonios desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Sin apenas darles atención, Issei abrió la puerta de su casa tirando a Hydron de las riendas que Poseidón le había obsequiado, sorprendiéndose al toparse con el resto de los habitantes de la casa despiertos y, aparentemente, esperándolos.

-¡Ise/Issei/Ise-kun/Issei-sempai/Issei-san!- parpadeando un poco confuso al escuchar su nombre dicho en tantas formas distintas a la vez, el castaño se encontró rodeado por casi todas las mujeres presentes en la sala (con excepción de Rossweisse y las maid que permanecían junto a Kiba y Gasper un poco más lejos).

-¡Ise, ¿cómo fue la reunión?!- preguntó apurada y nerviosa Rias.

-Pues, fue, bien- respondió un tanto inseguro, tirando un poco del hipocampo.

Solo entonces todos repararon en el enorme ser mitológico.

-¿Un hipocampo alado?- preguntó sorprendida Rossweisse.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó Asia acercándose rápidamente a acariciar al equino, el cual se dejó consentir gustoso.

- _Como esperaba de Asia_ \- sonrió el Campione antes de sacudir la cabeza -Erica, te dejo las explicaciones, iré a dejar a Hydron en la piscina hasta que los sirvientes de Oni-sama terminen de construir un establo para él- con eso, jaló de las riendas rumbo al ascensor.

Al instante, la vista de todos se enfocó en la rubia que sonrió con orgullo.

-No fue una reunión, fue un banquete en nombre de Ise- explicó.

La respuesta de todos fue la misma -... ¿Eh?-.

-Sí, el Olimpo está tan agradecido con Ise por proteger a Atenea que le ofrecieron un banquete y decidieron unirse a la alianza, dentro de poco deberían de estar firmando un acuerdo, y Hydron, el hipocampo, es un regalo de Poseidón- les explicó.

Todos solo pudieron mirarla fijamente, tratando de procesar lo escuchado.

-Sea como sea, ya es muy tarde y todos estamos cansados, mañana les explicaré los detalles, vamos a dormir- indicó antes de girarse a la miko tras ella -si gustas puedes pasar la noche aquí Yuri, Ariana puede ir a recoger tu uniforme y útiles para las clases de mañana.

La castaña pareció dudar por unos instantes antes de asentir -lo agradecería mucho-.

-Bien, entonces te lo encargo, Ariana-.

-Por supuesto Erica-sama-.

Mientras la sirvienta salía de la casa a cumplir con sus órdenes, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron escaleras arriba para descansar.

-Karen, ¿está todo listo?- preguntó Liliana caminando hacia las escaleras, siguiendo a su maid.

-Así es Liliana-sama, ya está inscrita en la academia Kuoh, su uniforme y sus útiles le esperan en su habitación-.

-Perfecto entonces-.

Rias y el resto permanecieron estáticos unos instantes antes de que la pelirroja finalmente espabilara y suspirara un poco.

-Vamos a dormir chicos, mañana aclararemos esto-.

-Entendido, Buchou-.

 **(Time Skip, día siguiente, inicio de clases)**

-Muy bien todos, tomen asiento- llamó Rossweisse ante todos sus estudiantes, mostrándose mucho más tranquila tras ya varios días fungiendo como maestra y logrando la atención de todos -hoy tenemos un par de noticias para ustedes, la primera, una nueva estudiante se unirá hoy-.

-¡Sí!- Apenas dijo eso, los chicos (excepto Issei quien ya lo sabía) festejaron contentos.

-Guarden silencio- pidió la valquiria antes de girarse a la puerta -ya puedes pasar-.

Instantes después, Liliana entró tranquilamente vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela.

-Mi nombre es Liliana Kranjcar, si tienen problemas con mi apellido pueden llamarme simplemente Liliana, es un placer-.

-…-.

-…-.

-¡Una hada! ¡Es una hada!- exclamaron todos los hombres emocionados.

A su vez, las mujeres empezaron a conversar entre ellas.

-¡Es muy linda!-.

-¡También es muy seria, parece alguna clase de princesa!-.

-¡ahora habrá tres One-sama en la escuela el próximo año!-.

-¡Muy bien, guarden silencio!- llamó Rossweisse calmando a la clase antes de girarse a la caballero -toma asiento junto a Aika-san- indicó mientras Kiryuu levantaba la mano para que la viera.

Liliana observó el lugar vació antes de negar.

-No puedo tomar un asiento tan alejado de mi señor-.

-¿Señor?- se preguntaron todos los estudiantes confundidos y sorprendidos (algunos por distintas razones), salvo Issei y Erica quienes mostraron preocupación y diversión respectivamente.

Sin decir nada, Liliana caminó hacia Matsuda, quien estaba a la izquierda de Issei y justo al lado de la ventana. El calvo se sonrojó al instante y se emocionó pensando que lo nombraría su señor, ante la incrédula y/o celosa vista de la mayoría, especialmente de Motohama puesto que toda la imagen de Liliana gritaba "loli" (excepto su altura).

Estando ante el chico rapado, Liliana abrió sus labios y con seriedad, dijo -No puedo sentarme lejos de mi señor, por lo que le pido que me ayude con mi misión y que me seda su asiento-.

Todos entendieron eso rápidamente, y dado que Issei era el único hombre cercano al lugar de Matsuda, era obvio de quien hablaba la caballero.

Notando como Matsuda parecía apunto de reaccionar negativamente, Liliana se apresuró a usar un hechizo básico de hipnosis en él.

-Ah, está bien- asintió ausentemente mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba.

-¡A sus lugares!- comandó Rossweisse en cuanto vio a la mayoría de sus alumnos levantarse con muy claras intenciones de arremeter contra el rey en busca de respuestas.

Permaneció un rato mirando a los estudiantes con seriedad y no volvió a hablar hasta que se aseguró de que se mantenían callados.

-La segunda noticia es que este fin de semana vamos a participar en un ejercicio experimental de educación de valores y concientización-.

Notando la duda en sus estudiantes, la valquiria se giró a la puerta y por esta entraron una pareja de adultos, un hombre y una mujer vestidos con trajes formales, ambos castaños cargando unos maletines bastante grandes, que avanzaron hasta el escritorio del maestro y encararon a los estudiantes con sonrisas amables.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Kanbara Minato- se presentó el hombre con una leve inclinación.

-Yo soy Higashihongan Nozomi, un placer- se presentó a su vez la mujer –venimos de parte de la universidad de Tokio a llevar a cabo un pequeño ejercicio-.

-Antes que nada, me imagino que habrán pasado por un ejercicio en el que tuvieron que cuidar de un huevo o un costal de harina sin que se rompiera, ¿no es así?- preguntó el hombre.

Pidiendo permiso antes de hablar, fue Katase quien preguntó la duda de la mayoría -¿Se refiere a cuidarlos como si fueran niños?-.

-Correcto, sin embargo está muy claro que, aun con una nota de por medio, pocos se toman enserio la tarea, es por eso que nosotros empezamos hace poco un proyecto para que se relaciones sentimentalmente más y que les deje una buena lección de vida- dicho eso, Minato dejó su maletín en el escritorio y procedió a abrirlo, sacando algo de su interior.

-¿una muñeca?- musitó confundido Issei, viendo a la muñeca que simulaba ser un bebé de un año de edad.

-No es una muñeca normal- le corrigió tranquilamente –dentro tiene un complejo mecanismo que le permite simular el comportamiento de un bebe real: llorará por "comida", por estar "sucio" o simplemente por "extrañar" a sus "padres".

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamaron muchas chicas mirando a la muñeca con ojos brillantes.

-Sí, y hoy, ustedes formarán parejas y cuidaran de una de estas muñecas por el fin de semana- les informó Nozomi con una sonrisa –deberán tener mucho cuidado, los pequeños registrarán cosas como ruidos muy fuertes, golpes, movimientos muy bruscos, el hambre y cosas así, en el mejor de los casos solo reducirá el puntaje de ustedes, en el peor, el niño "morirá"- ante eso último, Asia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos –y claro, cada muñeca cuesta una pequeña fortuna, así que se les permitirá decidir si participan o no, de participar será su responsabilidad que las muñecas no se dañen mientras la cuiden o de compensar los daños, y en base al puntaje final se les concederá puntos extra en varias de sus materias-.

-Los que deseen participar, levanten la mano- indicó Rossweisse, todos la levantaron –bien, entonces empiecen a formar parejas ya sean hombre y mujer o dos del mismo género, en orden por favor-.

Casi al instante, cuatro chicas se pusieron de pie y se movieron rápidamente hacia Issei quien observó algo nervioso al trío de la iglesia y a Erica a su alrededor, con Yuri acercándose con más calma.

-¡Issei-san/Issei/Issei-kun, hagamos equipo!- exclamaron las tres religiosas al mismo tiempo.

-Todas, Rossweisse-sensei pidió que lo hiciéramos ordenadamente- les reprendió seriamente la miko.

-Además, antes de preguntarle a él, ¿no es obvio que deben de preguntarme a mí por mi consentimiento? Yo soy su pareja después de todo- intervino orgullosamente Erica.

Por su parte el castaño observó muy nerviosamente al resto de sus compañeros que lo veían con ira.

- _¡Por favor, terminemos con esto rápido!_ -suplicó mentalmente.

-¡Ustedes, háganlo más tranquilamente!- les reprendió Rossweisse con molestia.

-Erica- llamó Xenovia poniéndose frente a la rubia –por favor, permíteme hacer pareja con Issei por esta vez- pidió con una leve inclinación, yendo por la ruta más rápida para determinar el asunto.

Erica permaneció viéndola seriamente por unos instantes antes de suspirar y asentir –está bien, se trata de un ejerció después de todo, puedo permitirlo-.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó contenta la peli azul antes de mirar al Campione –¡esforcemonos, Issei!-.

-Ah, si- asintió él, era la mejor opción a seguir dado que dicha opción tenía mayoría de votos.

-¡Mou!- se quejó Asia con un lindo puchero, pero aceptó el resultado al igual que las dos castañas que solo suspiraron.

-Asia-san, ¿Está bien si formamos un equipo?- pidió la miko.

-Está bien, Yuri-san-.

-Irina, si no tienes equipo, ¿vienes conmigo?- sugirió Kiryuu acercándose.

-Ah, claro, buena idea-.

-Vamos Lily, hagamos pareja-.

-Ni hablar, me harás hacer todo el trabajo-.

-Vamos, no seas así, ¿somos amigas de la infancia no?-.

Issei observó al resto de las chicas haciendo equipo al igual que su salón, y encontró especialmente divertido ver como Matsuda y Motohama eran obligados a formar una pareja "homo" al ser rechazados por el resto del grupo.

-¡Ven Issei, vamos a firmar y a recoger a la muñeca!- le apuró Xenovia tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el escritorio.

-Ah, si-.

-Bien, firmen estas hojas por favor- pidió Nozomi entregándoles unos papeles a ambos mientras que Minato salía al pasillo y volvía empujando de un carrito con varios paquetes y una laptop.

-Ahora vengan aquí- les indicó él sacando de entre los paquetes un par de pulseras –estos son sensores para que el "bebé" los reconozca como los padres, cuando llore deberán de pasar los censores por el pecho o la espalda y entonces podrán tratar de calmarlo- les explicó mientras se las ponía en las muñecas derechas –no podrán quitárselas hasta el Lunes que lo haga yo- dicho eso, se inclinó sobre otro paquete y sacó una bolsa con un pañal de tela y un biberón –estos son especiales para el bebé, tendrán dos pañales para cambiarlo y el biberón para alimentarlo, ¿alguna duda?-.

-No, todo claro- negó un tanto ansiosa Xenovia. Issei se limitó a asentir.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué prefieren, niño o niña?-.

-Niña por favor- pidió ella rápidamente.

-Muy bien, permítanme un momento- indicó sacando una muñeca con un traje rosa y abriendo la laptop, tomando un aparato conectado a esta –acerquen sus manos por favor, voy a registrar los sensores en la "bebé"- escaneando las pulseras, el hombre procedió a escribir sus nombres antes de preguntarles una última cosa -¿Qué nombre le pongo?-.

-¿Un nombre?- se preguntó Issei inseguro.

-Gri…- Xenovia por su parte empezó al instante, pero se detuvo con lo que parecía duda, antes de sacudir la cabeza y hablar –Issei, ¿Qué te parece Amy?-.

-¿Amy?, pues, si, me parece bien-.

-Amy entonces- asintió el hombre tecleando un par de cosas antes de tomar la muñeca, abrir un pequeño compartimiento en su espalda y conectarla al equipo por unos instantes antes de desconectarla y pasárselas con cuidado –ya está activada, tengan mucho cuidado-.

Con algo de torpeza, Xenovia se acercó y tomó la muñeca con manos temblorosas, tratando de acomodarla suavemente en sus brazos de la misma forma en que el hombre la había sostenido. Lentamente, ambos se alejaron del escritorio, permitiéndole al hombre empezar con la siguiente pareja. Fue entonces que Issei notó una sonrisa en los labios de la espadachina.

 **(Time Skip, sábado por la tarde, Residencia Hyoudou)**

-Que aburrimiento- suspiraba Irina sentada en la sala junto al resto de los "padres" (excepto Kiryuu y Yuri) con su "bebé", Shin, en brazos –ya terminamos los deberes, no hay nada interesante que ver en televisión y no podemos entrenar por cuidarlos-.

-Ciertamente es frustrante no poder entrenar por ellos- asintió Erica quien leía un libro en otro sofá. Su "bebé", Cesar, permanecía en brazos de Liliana quien estaba sentada junto a Asia, ambas "alimentando" a sus "bebés".

-No tienes derecho a quejarte, no lo has cuidado más de un par de horas, ni siquiera lo cuidaste en la noche- le reprendió la bruja con leves ojeras.

-Si lo hubiera cuidado en la noche podría haberlo destruido por despertarme- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Como nota, debido a los "bebés" que cuidaban, solo Xenovia había pasado la noche con Issei dado que ambos debían de cuidar de la misma muñeca. El resto había vuelto a sus propias habitaciones (en el caso de Asia y Yuri, fueron a la habitación de la rubia para cuidar a Airi juntas).

En eso, Amy empezó a llorar en brazos de Xenovia quien se apresuró a pasar su pulsera por el pecho de la muñeca, una risa alegre de bebé reemplazando por unos instantes el llanto antes de que volviera a llorar.

-Toma- Issei le pasó el biberón para que probara con el, y al no funcionar procedieron a cambiarle el pañal, logrando calmarla.

-La verdad yo pienso que es interesante- comentaba Xenovia con una sonrisa, su mirada fija en su muñeca –nos sirve de práctica para cuando tengamos nuestros verdaderos hijos-.

-Puede que, tengas razón- aceptó roja la ángel, y no era la única, todos estaban algo rojos, salvo Erica que suspiró aceptando lo dicho, y Asia quien, aunque se veía un poco roja, se veía más contenta que apenada.

En eso, entraron a la sala el resto de los habitantes junto a la residente "temporal", la miko Yuri.

-¿Que tal va el cuidado?- preguntó con una sonrisa Rias mientras todos tomaban asiento.

-Va bien, pero es algo aburrido sin nada que hacer- respondió Irina.

-Asia-san, disculpa que le hiciera cuidarla sola- se disculpó la miko sentándose junto a su compañera y tomando la muñeca quien, por la risa que soltó, terminaba de comer.

-Está bien, Yuri-san, tenia que ir a atender el templo-.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Issei-kun- empezó Kiba volviéndose el centro de atención -aun no nos has platicado de tu primer encuentro con Doni Salvatore-.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Cuéntanos Ise-kun!- pidió Irina en un intento de entretenerse con algo.

El rey miró a sus amigos, notando que todos estaban interesados en la historia, por lo que suspiro antes de asentir -está bien, fue al día después de que me volví un Campione…-.

 **(Flash Back)**

Lentamente, los ojos del castaño empezaron a abrirse, enfocando un poco las cortinas de la cama en la que descansaba.

- _Estoy, ¿de regreso en casa?_ \- se preguntó adormilado mientras se erguía en la cama y empezaba a visualizar mejor la habitación en que se encontraba - _esta, no es mi casa_ -.

Era sin lugar a dudas lujosa, tanto como la habitación que le habían dado en el territorio Gremory pero más pequeña y daba un aire menos "actual", parecía un lugar más acorde a un rey o algo similar con todas las fornituras, decoraciones complejas, cuadros, etc...

-¿Qué rayos…?-.

[Al fin despiertas compañero]

-¿Draig? ¿Qué paso? ¿donde estamos?-.

[Mejor que te lo expliquen Azazel y el resto]

-¿Azazel-sensei?-.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta a la habitación y entró Ariana con una bandeja de plata cargando un cazo dorado con agua y algunas toallas.

-Ah, ya despertó- habló algo sorprendida de verlo consciente. Con tranquilidad dejó su carga en una mesa cercana y se acercó al recién despertado, deteniéndose a un metro de la cama y ofreciendo una inclinación -es bueno verlo despierto Hyoudou-sama-.

-Ariana-san, ¿donde estoy?-.

-Estamos en la cede de [Copper-Black Cross] de Milán, Erica-sama y sus aliados lo trajeron aquí para que se recuperara de sus heridas-.

-¿Aliados?-.

-Si, ahora mismo se encuentran desayunando el el comedor principal, ¿le gustaría acompañarles o prefiere que le traiga su desayuno a la cama?-.

-Creo que, prefiero ir con ellos- comentó levantándose de la cama, reparando en la pijama de aspecto costoso que vestía, era tan suave que le daba algo de comezón -eh, ¿hay algo, más apropiado, que pueda vestir?-.

-Claro, en aquel ropero encontrará toda la ropa que pueda necesitar, escoja lo que más le guste- le indicó un ropero de madera bastante grande y elegante -esperaré afuera- con eso, la maid procedió a salir de la habitación.

-...¿Draig?-.

[Estoy ocupado compañero, mejor apresurate a bajar]

-¿Ocupado con qué?-.

[...]

Suspirando al no escuchar al dragón, se encaminó al ropero y lo abrió, retrocediendo un paso al verlo lleno con lujosos trajes formales de una calidad comparable al traje que usó durante la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, también habían capas, mantos, abrigos y… ¿esas eran coronas? Buscando entre las prendas, encontró algo más cómodo para vestir, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera de manga larga roja y unas zapatillas deportivas negras y blancas, todo de la más alta calidad.

Minutos después salió de la habitación, topándose con Ariana quien se inclinó levemente -por aquí por favor- le indicó empezando a caminar por el lujoso pasillo con el castaño tras ella. Varios minutos de caminata silenciosa después, la maid se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de madera que indicó con un gesto formal.

Acercándose, Issei procedió a abrirla, topándose con un enorme y lujoso comedor con varias personas dentro, 5 de las cuales reconoció al instante.

-Ise-kun, es bueno verte despierto- saludó Sirzechs alzando una copa de vino en su dirección con Grayfia de pie tras él, Miguel y Azazel sentados a sus lados.

-¿Oni-sama? Azazel-sensei y Miguel-san también están-.

-Vaya, en verdad está en buenos tratos con los tres- comentó sorprendido un hombre algo bajo pero de aspecto corpulento con barba, vestido con un traje y una bandana en la cabeza.

-Gennaro, más respeto, estas ante no uno, si no dos reyes y dos lideres de razas- le reprendió otro más, de piel oscura y cabeza rapada igualmente vestido de traje.

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntó en verdad confundido Issei, notando a Erica, quien vestía un lujoso vestido rojo similar al que había usado cuando se conocieron, ponerse de pie y acercándose.

-Por ahora vamos a tomar asiento, hay algunas personas que debes conocer antes de empezar a hablar- le dijo antes de tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo a la mesa, haciéndolo sentarse en la cabecera antes de sentarse ella misma a su derecha, en el mismo lado que los otros humanos presentes.

-Antes que nada, permitamos presentarnos su majestad- empezó el humano más cercano a él poniéndose de pie, un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su traje formal desabrochado permitía ver claramente la costosa camisa blanca que vestia y contemplar su cuerpo musculoso que, de alguna manera, no desentonaba ni con su elegante rostro ni su actitud elegante -mi nombre es Paolo Blandelli, actual líder de [Copper-Black Cross]- se presentó inclinándose con una en el pecho.

-¿Es el padre de Erica?- preguntó el castaño.

-No su majestad, soy su tío, sin embargo soy su tutor legal en lugar de mi querido hermano que en paz descanse-.

-Ah, entiendo, disculpe la confusión- se disculpó sintiéndose confundido por la forma en que se refería a él - _¿Majestad? ¿se refiere a mí? Pensaba que era por Oni-sama, ¿será por Draig?_ -.

-No se preocupe su majestad, es entendible y, en cierta forma, es gratificante que llegue a considerarme como alguien de tal importancia para mi querida sobrina-.

-Yo soy Gennaro Gantz, un placer- se presentó el de barba sin levantarse, solo alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

-Ah, si, igualmente-.

-Gennaro, muestra más respeto por todos los cielos- le reprendió el "calvo" antes de ponerse de pie e inclinarse en dirección a Issei -le ruego le disculpe su majestad, puede llamarme Clarens, estoy a sus ordenes-.

-Ah, un gusto pero, me siento incomodo con tanta formalidad, preferiría que fueran más relajados conmigo, como Gantz-san-.

-¿Gantz-san, eh? No está mal, es interesante ser llamado así por un japones- comentó el mencionado con algo de alegría, siendo él un otaku a puertas abiertas, era una experiencia reconfortante -es bueno saber que el nuevo rey es alguien fácil de hablar-.

(N/a: si se lo preguntan, no creé ni a Gantz ni a Clarens, son personajes de Campione! Que salen en unas cuantas ocasiones. Como extra, Gantz disfruta especialmente de los animes de chicas mágicas…)

-¿Nuevo rey?- preguntó confuso el castaño, interrumpiendo el regaño que Clarens quería soltarle a su compañero, antes de levantar el brazo izquierdo -¿Lo dice por que porto a Draig?-.

-¿Oh, no lo sabes? ¿Draig no te lo ha dicho?- intervino curioso Azazel.

-Insiste en que esta ocupado y que mejor les pregunte a ustedes, ¿qué está pasando?-.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, antes de que fuera el propio Lucifer quien empezara.

-Ise-kun, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre los Campioni?-.

-Que son humanos que mataron a dioses y robaron sus poderes-.

-Correcto. Solo los humanos son capaces volverse uno, los humanos con menos probabilidades de lograrlo. Ah habido ocasiones en las que un usuario de una [Longinus] con completo control sobre su [Sacred Gear] logró matar a un dios, fuera un [desencadenado] o uno normal, pero nunca se volvieron un Campione- el diablo se detuvo un momento para enfocar al castaño con tanta seriedad como pudo -hasta ayer que lograste derrotar, no solo a uno, si no a dos [desencadenados] de alto nivel-.

-¿Eh?- musitó sin comprender, corrección, sin creer lo que estaba diciéndole.

-Ise-kun, eres el primer portador de [Longinus], y el primer humano reencarnado en demonio, en volverse un Campione-.

El mundo pareció detenerse para el castaño.

-...¿es en serio?-.

-Es correcto su majestad- intervino nuevamente Paolo -mi propia sobrina, Erica, nos ha relatado su encuentro con el Victorioso Persa Verethragna y el Rey Celestial Melkart, y en conjunto a la palabra del Dragón Gales, Draig, no cabe la menor duda de que usted es el séptimo Campione, el nuevo rey de la humanidad-.

-Eso, eso… ¿que significa?- preguntó dudoso, enfocando su vista a los tres seres sobrenaturales presentes.

-En resumidas cuentas, que eres jodidamente más fuerte que antes y que estás a la par de cualquiera de nosotros tres en importancia y poder político, Rey de Japón- le explicó Azazel, mirando atentamente su reacción -también que ahora atraerás a muchas existencias poderosas, más que antes, creo que ya puedes despedirte de la idea de una vida pacifica-.

-...¿Qué tan fuerte soy ahora?-.

-Normalmente, todo nuevo Campione es asignado al lugar 100 de los más poderosos del mundo, pero considerando que tienes a Draig y a quienes mataste, yo digo que estas en el 95 como mínimo, ahora mismo Vali no podría hacerte nada si no usa su [Juggernaut Drive]-.

Issei permaneció cayado, procesando lo que estaba escuchando, con una sonrisa de alegría y alivio formándose lentamente en su rostro, alzando su mano frente a su cara y apretando el puño - _con esta fuerza, puedo protegerlos, ya no les pasará nada_ \- para él, antes que nada, significaba que finalmente podría proteger a sus seres queridos.

Asia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Kiba, nadie de ellos tendría que pasar por situaciones de peligro graves ante seres de mayor poder, ante la [Khaos Brigade], no mientras él estuviera junto a ellos.

Todos notaron el brillo en sus ojos, y era claro la alegría que ahora sentía, sin embargo, solo los tres antiguos seres lo miraban con una sonrisa, dándose una idea de sus pensamientos, los humanos se encontraban inseguros, sus experiencias con los otros Reyes de la humanidad no les ayudaban a mantener la calma, aunque en el caso de Erica, ella lo miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose que estaría pensando para que se alegrara tanto.

El primero en hablar fue Miguel, quien le ofreció una suave sonrisa -Felicidades Issei-dono, ahora tiene menos preocupaciones-.

La sonrisa del castaño aumentó un poco al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos -Si, con esto, puedo protegerlos mejor-.

Esto confundió a los tres hombres humanos, y nuevamente fue Paolo quien habló por los tres.

-Disculpe su majestad, le ruego no lo tome como una ofensa pero, ¿a que se refiere?-.

-A mis amigos- respondió al instante, haciéndolos suspirar de sorpresa a los tres mientras los ojos de Erica se abrían en comprensión -siempre pasa algo peligroso a nuestro alrededor- y bajando un poco la voz, apenado, admitió -varias veces es por mi culpa, por tener la [Booster Gear], pero ahora, con este poder, podré protegerlos mejor- aseguró, provocando que el aliento dejara los pulmones de los tres hombres al ver la decisión en sus ojos.

Nunca esperaron encontrarse con un Campione con tanta determinación de proteger ni con tanto cariño a sus conocidos (por que era algo que resaltaba con facilidad en su mirada), ni siquiera Lady Ashia quien era conocida por ser la más benevolente de los Campioni, ni John Pluto Smith quien mostraba completa dedicación a su "profesión" como héroe en Estados Unidos, mostraban tal voluntad o aprecio.

Tomó un momento de silencio para que Paolo recuperara el control sobre si mismo y sonrió completamente relajado por primera vez en todo el día -ya veo, me alegro por usted, su majestad-.

-Ah, enserio, no me acostumbro a eso- comentó apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca – Paolo-san, ¿podría dejar de lado todo el asunto de majestad y las formalidades?, me siento incomodo-.

-Hyoudou Issei, eres un rey. Es natural para nosotros tomar máximas precauciones para respetar tus deseos tanto como sea posible. También es deber de un rey aceptar el respeto que ofrecemos como caballeros. Sin embargo, sus intenciones de practicidad son apreciadas enormemente- fue la respuesta del caballero legendario.

-¿Respeto?- musitó apenado el Campione rascándose la nuca -supongo que era algo que debía esperar, pero no me acostumbro tan rápido a eso- reconoció. Se había hecho un poco a la idea de ser tratado así con los Gremory, y estaba seguro que recibiría aun más respeto cuando se volviera un demonio de clase alta, pero esperaba que eso tomara su tiempo por lo que se acostumbraría sobre la marcha, esto era muy repentino para su gusto.

-Entiendo que puede ser problemático para usted, alteza, pero lo que le ofrecemos a todos los Campioni es el mayor temor y reverencia. No importa cuál sea el temperamento que puedan mostrar, son los que tienen experiencia más allá de lo que los humanos podemos aspirar a obtener, portadores de grandes logros dignos del título exterminador de dioses-.

Paolo detuvo un momento su explicación con su vista fija en la de Issei, quien asintió entendiendo su punto, antes de continuar.

-Por otra parte, incluso sin tener en cuenta el respeto ofrecido a todos los reyes demonios, desde un punto de vista personal, me gustaría ofrecerle a Hyoudou Issei el máximo apoyo. Esto para Europa es evidente, pero también se extiende a cualquier parte del mundo-.

-¿Eh, enserio?- preguntó sorprendido el castaño, y no era el único, los dos otros hombres humanos se mostraban igualmente incrédulos, solo Erica y los tres lideres sobrenaturales sonrieron.

-Si, eh pasado las ultimas horas conversando con sus aliados- le explicó señalando a Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs quienes asintieron -y con mi querida sobrina, y tras conversar con usted tengo la certeza de que formar una alianza con un Campione genuinamente interesado en una alianza de paz entre distintas facciones es una de las mejores acciones a tomar- le aseguró.

-Claro, asumiendo que aun tengas intenciones en apoyar a la alianza, Issei- intervino Azazel desde su lugar.

Era un punto importante. Antes, pese a que tenia influencia al ser el Sekiryuutei, era el sirviente de Rias, no tenia influencia notoria así que su opinión era, hasta cierto punto, prescindible. Ahora era distinto, ahora era uno de los reyes de la humanidad, los infames Campioni, con el poder e influencia necesaria para iniciar un conflicto a gran escala con alguna otra facción.

Aunque claro, este tema no les preocupaba a ninguno de los tres seres sobrenaturales presentes.

-¿Por que no querría apoyar a la alianza?- preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Bueno, los Campioni son enemigos naturales de los dioses y seres sobrenaturales de gran poder, no seria de extrañar que desarrollaras una aversión hacia nosotros o hacia la alianza tras volverte uno- le explicó Miguel.

-Pero bueno, ahora tenemos a un Campione apoyándonos, esto será muy bueno en un futuro, por ahora sera algo muy problemático- continuó Azazel.

-¿Problemático?-.

-Si, después de todo, todas las facciones temen a los Campioni, podría ser contraproducente si declaramos abiertamente que hay uno de nuestro lado- explicó el Cadre -necesitamos mejorar las relaciones con otros grupos antes de revelar esto-.

-El problema es que la energía que emites ahora es muy notoria Ise-kun- continuó Sirzechs -si la dejamos sin restringir, cualquiera podrá discernir que eres un Campione, necesitaremos sellar tu poder y mantener esto en secreto, al menos por un tiempo-.

-¿En verdad es tan complicado?- preguntó confundido el rey, no terminando de entender.

[Si, el temor puede segar a cualquiera, y no hay nada que los dioses teman más que a los Campioni] intervino Draig de forma en que todos lo escucharon [para colmo, también eres mi portador y tienes el [Grimorio de Prometeo], si esto se revela sin más, no debería de sorprendernos que, no solo se nieguen a empezar negociaciones, si no que inclusive terminen formando alianzas entre ellos para atacar a las tres facciones Católicas]

-¿Draig?-.

[Perdona la tardanza compañero, estaba analizando las autoridades que tomaste de esos dos]

-Oh, cierto, es un punto importante- exclamó Azazel irguiéndose en su asiento con mucho interés -¿que descubriste?-.

[Compañero] llamó el dragón, procurando que solo su portador lo escuchara [¿está bien si hablo aquí? Los humanos parecen ser de confianza, pero nada nos garantiza que esos tres no se vuelvan nuestros enemigos en un futuro]

Issei parpadeó un poco ante eso, pero respondió sin dudas - _esta bien, no creo que tengamos que pelear contra ellos-_.

[Si tu lo dices] aceptó antes de volver a hablar para todos [Son autoridades interesantes…]

Sin embargo, una sensación extraña se extendió por las columnas de los cuatro lideres de facciones presentes. Issei, siendo la primera vez que la sentía, parpadeó confundido y miró en todas direcciones, sintiendo en sus instintos que había un oponente formidable cerca. Por el contrario, más familiarizados con la sensación, Sirzechs, Miguel y Azazel se pusieron de pie con absoluta seriedad en sus facciones.

Antes de que alguien dijera nada, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe y un hombre en traje entró rápidamente, se veía muy apurado -¡Señor Paolo!- llamó con voz agitada.

Entrecerrando los ojos ante las reacciones de los 4 lideres, el caballero se puso de pie y encaró a su subordinado -¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Lord Salvatore, ah llegado, y se acerca rápidamente!- exclamó entre suspiros, ahora todos, incluyendo a Issei, estaban de pie -dice, querer conocer a su nuevo "hermano", y parece que, los sintió a ellos- dijo señalando a los tres no-humanos.

-¿Qué hay de Sir Rivera?- inquirió alarmado.

-¡No se sabe!- Ante eso, el caballero se giro rápidamente hacia Sirzechs y compañía.

-Nos retiramos ahora mismo- informó el demonio recibiendo un asentimiento de Paolo antes de girarse al castaño -Ise, me temo que debes quedarte, si te está buscando, podría ser malo para [Copper-Black Cross] que no estés cuando él llegue-

-Entiendo- asintió.

-Buena suerte, si las cosas van a mal y necesitas apoyo, llamame por medio del enlace- le indicó Azazel antes de que los cuatro desaparecieran a su manera.

-Su majestad- llamó Paolo al castaño -le pido se prepare, su congénere, Lord Salvatore es alguien, especial-.

Parpadeando confundido ante eso, Issei no pudo preguntar nada puesto que, en ese momento, las puertas volvieron a unirse y por estas entró un joven apuesto en sus veintes, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestido de ropa veraniega y cargando un estuche grande con tranquilidad, pese a que dicho estuche le enviaba una mala sensación al castaño.

-¡Buenas!- saludó con total tranquilidad, sin dirigir su vista los humanos presentes que se arrodillaron ante él con la vista fija en el suelo, aunque Erica primero se colocó al lado de Issei antes de inclinarse y ni de lejos tanto como los adultos presentes -escuché que mi nuevo hermano menor está aquí- comentó fijando su vista en el único que seguía de pie e interrumpiendo el saludo que Paolo quería darle -¿Eres tú?-.

-¿Hermano menor?- preguntó confundido.

-Se dice que los Campioni somos los hijos ilegítimos de Pandora, lo que nos vuelve a todos hermanos de una u otra forma- respondió con suma tranquilidad poniéndose frente a él a unos metros -¿Entonces, eres tú?-.

-Ah, si, soy Hyoudou Issei- se presentó el castaño.

-El Séptimo Campione- aportó Erica a su lado, aun arrodillada pero con su mirada fija en el rey italiano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Doni Salvatore, llamame Doni- saludó alegremente mientras le tendía la mano -Ustedes los japoneses dicen el nombre después del apellido, ¿no? Entonces tu nombre es Issei, ¿puedo llamarte así?-.

-Ah, si, está bien- asintió tragándose todo su odio hacia los chicos guapos y dándole la mano. De momento parecía ser alguien agradable y algo atontado, en cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Kiba y Xenovia. Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento, el podía volverse un buen amigo…

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó contento el rubio con una gran sonrisa que fue respondida por el castaño -¡Conmemoremos nuestro primer encuentro con una pelea!-.

-...¿eh?-.

-Un combate- repitió abriendo su estuche y sacando de el una enorme espada de dos manos. Por la sensación Issei sabia que era una espada normal, pero había algo que lo ponía en alerta, especialmente cuando Doni la empuño con total tranquilidad y la apoyó en su hombro -peleemos aquí y ahora-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido Issei.

-Por que es divertido- respondió encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos incrédulo.

Concedido, Issei también disfrutaba de una buena practica con Kiba o con Saji, y mentiría si dijera que no tenia el más mínimo interés de combatir contra Vali en una situación controlada, pero no quería decir que estuviera dispuesto a pelear con alguien que apenas conocía simplemente por diversión.

-Ademas, cuando me enteré de la presencia de Melkart y Verethragna me emocioné mucho, pero no pude enfrentarlos gracias a ti, considera esto como una compensación-.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¡No había tiempo, destruirían toda Cerdeña antes de que llegaras!- reclamó incrédulo el castaño.

-Pero esos dos seguirían vivos y aun podría pelear con ellos, o contra el ganador- "refutó" Doni.

- _Este, este tipo es igual que Vali o Verethragna, ¡son unos soberbios idiotas belicosos!_ \- masculló mentalmente molesto, tirando a la basura todo intento de ser amistoso con él, simplemente no podía tolerar a alguien tan deseoso de combatir como para ignorar y/o desestimar a los inocentes -olvidalo, no pelearé contigo- negó de forma cortante, provocando que los humanos presentes aguantaran la respiración y se preparan.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo deprimido.

Pero Issei no le respondió, simplemente se giró y caminó a la salida.

-Eh, una lastima- suspiró Doni antes de girarse a Paolo -por cierto, sentí tres poderosas presencias cuando venia aquí que desaparecieron rápidamente, ¿que pasó?-.

Su pregunta logró detener en el acto a Issei, quien volvió a verlo alerta. Algo le daba mala espina.

-Eran aliados de su majestad, Hyoudou Issei-.

-¿Es así? ¿Quienes eran?-.

Paolo se mostró recio a responder, pero las ordenes de los Campioni eran absolutas para los humanos -el Arcángel Miguel, el Cadre Azazel, y el Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer-.

-Oh, vaya, interesantes aliados- comentó impresionado -hubieran sido un buen combate, ¿por que no los entretuvieron hasta mi llegada?-.

Los humanos tragaron duro ante eso, y las gotas de sudor empezaron a bajar por el rostro de Paolo, pero aun así habló con claridad.

-Por que nosotros, [Copper-Black Cross], hemos jurado obediencia a Hyoudou Issei-.

Eso sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a los dos Campioni, pero los humanos comprendieron rápido. Al decir eso, dejaba en claro que la organización ahora le pertenecía a Issei, lo que le daba cierta protección ya que, cualquier amenaza contra esta seria también contra Issei, lo que podría terminar en un conflicto mayor. Eso bastaría para mantener a raya a muchas organizaciones enemigas o terceros.

Pero tratándose de un Campione, las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

-Ya veo, entonces me traicionaron- musitó Doni, levantando su espada, lo que espanto a los humanos y alarmó a Issei -en ese caso, hora de la represalia-.

 **[Booster Gear]**

 **[Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte!- masculló furioso Issei cargando en un instante y lanzando un feroz golpe a la quijada del rey quien se cubrió rápidamente con su espada, evitando el daño y siendo lanzado contra una ventana a gran velocidad, fuera del edificio.

-¡Ise!- exclamó apurada Erica mientras los otros humanos presentes lo miraban incrédulos.

-¡¿Tienen alguna forma de sacarlo de aquí?! ¡¿Transportarlo a una montaña o a una dimensión de bolsillo?!- preguntó apurado el castaño.

-¡No disponemos de un circulo para transportar a un Campione!, ¡mucho menos una dimensión de bolsillo!- le negó la rubia apurada.

Tanto tiempo con los demonios terminó por pasarle factura a Issei, haciéndole creer que los círculos de transporte y las dimensiones de bolsillo eran cosas comunes cuando en realidad, eran pocas las organizaciones mágicas con la capacidad de realizar algo por el estilo, y aun entre las que podían, solo eran algunos pocos (en comparación a sus números generales) miembros los que tenían esa capacidad.

-¡Entonces yo me encargo de él!- afirmó Issei extendiendo sus alas y saliendo por la ventana.

-¡¿Dos Campioni peleando?! ¡Todo será reducido a cenizas!- exclamó alarmado Genaro.

-¡Empiecen la evacuación de la sede y los alrededores!- comandó rápidamente Paolo -¡yo iré a buscar a Rivera!-.

Con eso los hombres asintieron y salieron presurosamente del comedor sacando celulares y empezando a llamar rápidamente a otros miembros.

-¡Erica…!- empezó cuando solo él y su sobrina estaban presentes, solo para ser interrumpido por ella misma.

-Iré con él, podría necesitar apoyo- le afirmó mirándolo directamente a los ojos con total certeza, tal que aturdió por completo a su tío.

-...Está bien- aceptó con algo resignación -ve, pero ten cuidado-.

-Lo tendré- con eso, un circulo mágico cambió su vestido por su atuendo de combate y su amada espada ropera apareció en su mano. Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana y salto sin mostrar el más mínimo miedo o aprensión.

 **(Con Issei y Doni)**

-Ese fue un buen golpe, casi sentí un cosquilleo en mis brazos- comentaba para si mismo el rey de la espada de pie en medio de la "plaza" frente a la sede con una sanja bajo y frente a él, producida al derrapar con sus pies para frenar su avance, con decenas de hombres y mujeres huyendo despavoridos a su alrededor.

En ese momento salio el castaño en su armadura y descendió rápidamente, aterrizando a unos metros frente a él.

-No pensé que eso fuera suficiente para hacerte pelear, me alegro- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Fue actuado? ¿No ibas a atacarlos?- preguntó sorprendido su oponente, se veía tan determinado a atacarles…

-Pues en parte, pero no importa ya, ¡Empecemos!-.

-¡Seras…!-.

[¡Compañero, calmate!] le reprendió Draig [ya no hay vuelta atrás, debemos tener cuidado, nos enfrentamos a alguien dentro de los 100 más poderosos, aun si nosotros también estamos en esa lista ahora, él lo ah sido por mucho más tiempo, tenemos las de perder]

- _Tienes, razón_ \- asintió calmándose un poco - _no podremos con él solo con el [Balance Breaker] ¿verdad?_ -.

[No lo creo]

- _Entonces necesitaremos esas autoridades_ \- comprendió, sintiendo su instinto gritar por alguna acción en especifico que no comprendía del todo, como si quisiera incinerar por completo al espadachín frene a él -¿ _Como las uso_?-.

[No estoy del todo seguro, es la primera vez que me topo con esto compañero, pero me hice una idea general de lo que hacen: la de Melkart te deja controlar la tormenta, y la de Verethragna te deja usar las 10 encarnaciones]

- _Entonces, ¿lo que usamos contra esos dos, lo puedo usar?_ -.

[[White Stallion], si, está disponible, al igual que otras dos formas más. Siento que hay tres más disponibles y a la vez no, como si algo las retuviera, dos más están disponibles pero no siento que tengan utilidad en combate, se sienten muy pasivas, y las dos restantes estan bloqueadas]

- _Eso es problemático_ \- masculló mentalmente - _Analizalas un poco más, iremos con la [Booster Gear] por ahora-_ le indicó guardando sus alas.

[Entendido]

 **[Boost]**

Con eso, los propulsores a su espalda estallaron en un instante y se lanzó de frente contra Doni a gran velocidad.

-Oh vaya, eres muy rápido- comentó impresionado el rubio empuñando su espada con ambas manos y preparándose.

 **[Boost]**

Una vez frente a él, Issei lanzó un golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en su puño derecho, pero Doni simplemente dio un paso a la izquierda, dejando el golpe pasar de largo.

Abriendo los ojos como platos bajo su máscara, el castaño observó la espada venir rápida e inmisericorde con claras intenciones de partirlo en dos. Reaccionando rápido, saltó como pudo, arqueándose de espaldas y dejando el filo pasar a escasos centímetros de la armadura sin tocarla, o eso creyó.

Alejándose con dos Flic-Flac, Issei retrocedió varios metros y cayó de rodillas, llevándose una mano a la espalda baja donde podía sentir un profundo y algo doloroso corte que iba de lado a lado.

-Este tipo…- masculló adolorido y algo incrédulo. Aunque Doni no parecía ser tan veloz como Kiba, apenas y pudo reaccionar a ese corte. Un segundo más y lo habría partido en dos.

 **[Boost]**

[No lo subestimes compañero] le reprendió Draig antes de notar algo [un momento, una encarnación más está disponible, creo que fue en cuanto te daño]

 **-** _¿En serio?_ -.

-Vaya, no está mal, esquivaste muy bien- le felicitó Doni -¡Vamos, apenas estamos iniciando!- con eso, salió disparado a una velocidad moderada contra Issei, pero su juego de pasos fue tal que, para cuando el castaño se dio cuenta, estaban cara a cara a poco más de dos metros.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

Retrocediendo un rápido paso para evitar ser decapitado, Issei se encontró completamente a la defensiva esquivando corte tras corte dirigido en su contra, cada uno con una técnica por mucho superior a la de cualquier espadachín que hubiera visto hasta la fecha y sus heridas no dejaban de aumentar, cortes aquí y allá que eran cubiertas en cuanto la armadura se regeneraba.

- _¡Kuso! ¡Si tan solo pudiera responder!_ \- maldijo antes de que algo hiciera clic, y siguiendo sus instintos, recitó - **¡El gran símbolo de mi poder, es el del camello feroz!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Camel]**

-¿Oh?- notando el flujo de energía en su oponente cambiar, Doni observó con interés al tiempo que lanzaba un corte descendente con todas las intenciones de partirlo en dos…

 **[Boost]**

… mismo que fue desviado por el nuevo rey, quien había pateado la hoja donde no tenia filo y la dirigió a un costado, provocando que esta conectara con el suelo generando un corte que se extendió varios metros. Siguiendo con su movimiento, Issei pateó con fuerza el abdomen del rubio, mandándolo disparado de espaldas hasta que se estrello contra un edificio a varios metros de distancia, atravesándolo y siguiendo de largo, estrellándose en otro más y finalmente parar.

-...¿Eso fue?- murmuró sorprendido Issei, no sabiendo de donde había salido aquel verso o aquella fuerza.

[Parece que es la cuarta encarnación, el camello]

-¿Esa fue una?-.

[Correcto]

En eso, los escombros del segundo edificio explotaron y de estos salio Doni quien mostraba una sonrisa alegre y, por todo daño, mostraba algunas manchas de tierra -¡Muy bien, de eso estaba hablando!- exclamó emocionado, siendo escuchado por Issei desde donde estaba.

Con un impulso, Doni salió disparado contra Issei quien simplemente se preparó para recibirlo.

 **[Boost]**

[Espera compañero, hay algo mal aquí]

Sin poderle responder, Issei salió al encuentro del rey de la espada, saltando a un par de metros de él, esquivando un corte horizontal y lanzando una patada directa a su rostro, que el espadachín esquivo agachándose y girándose rápidamente, abanicando su espada con intenciones de cortarlo a lo ancho de la espalda, solo para que el pie del castaño cayera sobre la punta, clavandola a tierra.

 **[Boost]**

Alzando el otro pie, Issei se preparó para patear a Doni en la cara -¡Blug!- cuando un intenso y un tanto familiar dolor se regó por su cuerpo y tosió algo de sangre que se escapo por entre la máscara. No frenándose ante eso, Doni retrajo su espada y lanzo un corte en su contra, dando de lleno.

Con una herida profunda atravesando todo su torso, Issei salio disparado contra otro edifico, destruyendo la fachada por completo y siendo enterrado en alguna parte de su interior. Instantes después movía los escombros sobre él, dejándolos caer a su lado mientras sentía como la autoridad se desactivaba forzosamente...

 **[Reset]**

 **...** al mismo tiempo que las cargas que tenia desaparecían.

-Eso, fue- empezó incrédulo.

[Intoxicación por sobrecarga poder] confirmó Draig

-Pero, no había pasado desde que logré el [Balance Breaker]…-.

[Ahora las cosas son distintas, tu cuerpo se adaptó para resistir tus autoridades, y en consecuencia la cantidad de impulsos que puedes cargar también aumentó, pero parece que no puedes usarlos al mismo tiempo, tu cuerpo no lo soporta aun]

-¡Aquí estas!- exclamó Doni entrando en la destruida sala con la espada descendiendo en un corte implacable que Issei no podría esquivar como estaba en ese momento.

Al mismo tiempo en que el castaño notaba la velocidad de ese corte, sus instintos gritaron y en su mente, apareció la imagen de un ave de presa volando en el cielo.

 **[Persian Warlord: Bird of Prey]**

Tras eso, ante los ojos del castaño, todo empezó a moverse extremadamente lento, incluyendo la espada del rubio. Rápidamente, Issei se alejó de él, pero no estando acostumbrado a su nueva velocidad, salió disparado y se estrelló contra el muro a sus espaldas, atravezandolo con facilidad.

-¡Ite!- masculló levantándose de nuevo -¿Eso que fue?-.

[Parece la Séptima encarnación, el ave de caza]

-¡Es una locura!, ¡nunca me moví así de rápido!-.

-¡Vaya! Eso fue mucho más rápido que antes ¿También tienes una autoridad de velocidad?, tienes una gran variedad de habilidades- comentó impresionado Doni -pero si solo se trata de velocidad, no es suficiente-.

Nuevamente, el Campione rubio se movió contra él, entrando en la sala en la que estaba con su espada en lo alto. Issei flexionó las piernas y se movió a una velocidad imposible, desapareciendo de la vista de una persona normal, pero Doni no se preocupó, solo tomó una postura de esgrima con su espada firmemente sostenida ante él.

Issei, quien estaba tratando de golpearlo en la cara, se sorprendió cuando, no solo movió su cabeza a un lado con suma facilidad, si no que también tenia la espada completamente extendida, como si ya hubiera completado un ataque. Apenas terminó de procesar eso, escupió sangre y se llevó una mano al costado, donde la armadura destruida mostraba un profundo corte.

Rápidamente retrocedió varios metros con un impulso en conjunto de su autoridad y sus propulsores y se arrodillo, adolorido.

-¿Qué, fue eso?- jadeó por el dolor.

-Eso, es el resultado de mi entrenamiento de visión y corte- le comentó tranquilamente Doni, tomando una postura relajada -es bastante simple, durante la lluvia torrencial debo de enfocar una sola gota de agua y concentrarme solo en esa, luego viene el corte, si logro cortarla limpiamente en dos, apruebo-.

-¡¿Quien eres? ¿Assassin Sakaki?!- gritó incrédulo en respuesta .

-No, ¿que no me presenté ya? Soy Salvatore Doni- respondió encogiéndose de hombros -como sea, esta técnica, ¿creo que la llaman "El secreto de los ojos de la mente" en las novelas chinas? No estoy seguro, lo dominé por mi cuenta pero bueno, como decía es algo un tanto complejo, pero teniendo en cuenta que es simplemente cortar algo muy rápido en el menor tiempo posible, no me dio muchos problemas-.

-E-este tipo…-.

-En fin, sigamos- con eso, Doni volvió a cargar contra su oponente.

-¡Tch, [Dragon Shoot]!- cargando rápidamente una esfera de poder dragoniaco, Issei se la lanzó de frente, generando un torrente de energía pura en su contra.

En respuesta, el brazo derecho de Doni se volvió plateado y la espada empezó a brillar instantes antes de que el filo del arma se encontrara con el torrente de energía y lo partiera en dos, pasando por los costados del Campione y destruyendo un par de edificios a sus espaldas, sin embargo, Issei ya no estaba ahí.

Habiendo aprovechado la cobertura que su ataque le brindó, Issei había salido rápidamente del edificio y se encontraba corriendo lejos de ahí, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ambos.

[¡Compañero, espera, algo va mal con tu…!]

-¡Gah!- en medio de su carrera, sintió un agudo dolor extenderse a lo largo y ancho de su pecho, especialmente en su corazón, era tan intenso que le obligo a caer de rodillas, derrapando un poco antes de finalmente parar junto a un edificio casi en ruinas, tosiendo ferozmente.

[...corazón] completó el dragón [parece que la aceleración del ave de caza es mucho para tu sistema cardíaco, especialmente en tu estado actual]

Eso tenia sentido, antes, cuando sufría por cargar demasiado poder, el envenenamiento le afectaba tanto que le tomaba cerca de una hora con Asia tratándolo para recuperarse lo suficiente para siquiera caminar y hablar con normalidad, ya ni se diga correr o pelear, el hecho de que fuera capaz de correr por tanto tiempo a esa velocidad ya era prácticamente un milagro, prueba de su anatomía superior actual.

-Genial, simplemente, genial- masculló tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyándose en un pilar -¿Que sigue?-.

-¡Ise!-.

Escuchando a alguien llamarle, Issei se giró a tiempo para ver a Erica aterrizar a un par de metros de él, acercándose rápidamente a ayudarle a estar en pie con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Erica? ¿Que haces aquí?- le cuestiono débilmente con una mano en el pecho.

-Vine a apoyarte, no podré pelear a tu lado, pero algo podré hacer-.

-¡Aquí estas!-.

Ambos se giraron alarmados al origen del grito, topándose con la imagen de Doni cayendo en dirección a ellos, habiendo saltado desde algún punto, con la espada en lo alto. Actuando en instinto, Issei empujó a Erica a un lado y él mismo dio un paso al costado, evitando por los pelos un corte que pudo partirlo en dos.

Siguiendo con su movimiento y aun presa de sus instintos, Issei se agachó y tomó el pilar en el que se había de la base apoyado y hizo ademan de levantarlo, algo que su conciencia no comprendía, puesto que tenia muy en claro que para lograrlo necesitaría como mínimo la fuerza de una torre o muchos impulsos, cosa que no podía hacer en su condición y situación actual, sin embargo…

 **[Persian Warlord: Bull]**

… levantó con una facilidad abrumadora y, usándolo como bate de béisbol, golpeó a Doni quien tenia abiertos los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, siendo este lanzado a la distancia, atravesando cuadras enteras antes de detenerse, con toneladas de escombro sobre él.

-la segunda encarnación, el toro- musitó sorprendida Erica.

-¡Draig, ¿algo nuevo?!-.

[Un par de cosas, el toro, como resulta obvio, da una fuerza inmensa, parece que se limita a tu voluntad compañero, tenlo en cuenta, y el jabalí parece ser en extremo destructiva, pero creo requiere de algo, un objeto o ser, de gran tamaño como blanco, ah "resplandecido" cada vez que enfocabas uno de los edificios en los que ese tipo ah caído]

-¿Y la ultima que podemos usar?-.

[La décima encarnación, el guerrero, no estoy seguro, es muy compleja, pero siento que también es muy útil]

-Concentrate en esa, yo haré tiempo-.

[Entendido, suerte compañero]

-Bien, Erica…-.

-No me iré- le aseguró decidida, cortándolo.

Issei la miró sorprendido puesto que ahora comprendía bien que los humanos temían a los Campioni, y aun así, ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarle, sin embargo, se tragó su sorpresa y sonrió agradecido, mentiría si diera que no necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Tienes algo para mantenerlo quieto un momento?-.

-Tengo un par de trucos que podrían servir, pero solo nos conseguirá unos pocos segundos-.

-Es suficiente- le aseguró poniéndose de pie y mirando al frente, notando a un muy emocionado Doni acercarse a gran velocidad -¡Te lo encargo!-.

Con eso, los propulsores de la armadura se encendieron, saliendo al encuentro del Campione. A veinte metros del rubio, Issei golpeó con fuerza el suelo, levantando un enorme trozo cuadrado de la plaza en la que pelaban, tan larga como la distancia que los separaba y con unos tres metros de grosor, usándola a forma de muro, mismo que Doni cortó de un tajo, su brazo brillando en color plateado dejando en claro que estaba usando una autoridad, pero al otro lado de esa improvisada pared le esperaba el castaño con una roca del tamaño de un auto, la cual lanzó de frente, dándole al rubio justo en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder.

Bajando los brazos con los que se había cubierto, Doni se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Issei ante él, sujetando los dos enormes fragmentos de su improvisada barrera en sus manos y usándolos para aplastarlo. La roca salió disparada en todas direcciones ante la fuerza usada al tiempo que Issei alzaba el vuelo, cargando poder en una mano.

-¡ **Dragon-Shoot**!-.

El torrente de poder destruyó aun más la plaza en el suelo y generó una explosión que levantó más polvo y escombro, tardando un rato en asentarse lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver a Doni cubierto con ambos brazos y su espada, sus ropas hechas harapos en algunas partes y un leve rastro de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca y frente.

-Jeje, ah pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien logró hacerme sangrar a base de pura fuerza física- comentó emocionado mientras miraba a Issei descender a tierra, cortando distraídamente, sin apenas ponerle atención, al enorme león plateado que se abalanzó desde su espalda, destruyéndolo con facilidad ante la tranquila vista de Erica quien, honestamente, lo veía venir.

En ese momento, los fragmentos del león de acero se movieron y círculos de alquimia se dibujaron bajo estos y rápidamente, una jaula se formó alrededor del rubio, limitando sus movimientos.

-¿En verdad pensaban contenerme con esto?- masculló con sorna mientras alzaba la espada, pero se detuvo al notar como la energía mágica de Issei incrementaba exponencialmente y este alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza, siguiendo su instinto, al tiempo que recitaba.

- **¡Su columna puede ser aplastada, sus huesos pueden ser rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo, su sangre puede ser derramada sobre la tierra y ser revuelta en una espuma sangrienta!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: Boar]**

Sobre la cabeza del nipón surgió una enrome brecha dimensional de la que lentamente surgió un titanico jabalí ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos reyes.

-No sabia que tenias ese truco…- comentó sorprendido el rubio instantes antes de que la bestia soltara un rugido abominable que sacudió toda la zona y cargara directamente contra él, aunque el gigantesco ser tenia su vista fija en un edificio a sus espaldas.

Pese a eso, el rubio se encontró envestido por la vestía, su espada separandolo de uno de los filosos colmillos de la bestia la cual dejaba la destrucción más absoluta a sus espaldas a cada paso que daba hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra el edificio más cercano, generando una explosión de escombro y polvo que cubrió toda la zona, con Doni saliendo disparado a la distancia, estrellándose en medio de una calle a casi un kilómetro de distancia y generando una enorme sanja antes de finalmente parar.

-Wow- murmuró sorprendido el castaño mientras Erica se apresuraba a su lado rápidamente.

[Compañero, lo tengo]

-¿Qué es, Draig?- preguntó su portador mirando a su brazo con la rubia escuchando a ambos hablar.

[La décima forma es la espada dorada que Verethragna usó contra Melkart, es una espada capaz de cortar lo divino, debería de permitirnos bloquear la autoridad de ese tipo]

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó entre incrédulo y emocionado.

[Si, pero me temo que está limitada, como el resto de las encarnaciones, ¿Lo notaste?]

-Si, se sienten descargadas, como si fueran de un solo uso- asintió el castaño.

-Me recuerda a una autoridad del rey de Estados Unidos John Pluto Smith, le toma un ciclo lunar recargar una de sus autoridades, dicha autoridad es proveniente de un dios lunar- aportó Erica.

[Dado que Verethragna es un dios solar probablemente nos tome un día entero para poderlas usar de nuevo, sin mencionar que parecen tener condiciones para usarse, como es el caso de la décima forma]

-¿cual es?-

[Conocimiento, necesitamos saber de que dios proviene la autoridad]

-En ese caso- intervino la rubia, atrayendo la atención de ambos -[Ripping Silver Arm], la autoridad que le da el brazo de plata para volver lo que toque en una espada bajo su control, la obtuvo del Rey de los Tuatha de Danann, Nuada, y [Man of Steel], que lo protege del daño y lo hace casi invencible, del legendario héroe, Siegfried-.

Apenas dijo eso, tanto Draig como Issei sintieron un cambio en su interior, aunque uno leve.

[Parece que vamos por buen camino, pero no es suficiente, necesitas más conocimiento compañero]

-¿No sabes nada de ellos?- inquirió el castaño.

[No mucho, solo detalles generales que aprendí con mis anteriores portadores ya que nunca les dí mucha importancia, pero de todas formas no sirve que yo sepa de ellos, la autoridad es tuya, no mía, tu eres el que debe obtener la llave para usarla, en este caso, el conocimiento]

-¿Qué tanto?-.

[Comprensión absoluta del dios]

-Es demasiado, uno solo supone decenas de libros, no tenemos el tiempo para que lo estudie…- murmuró frustrada Erica, pensando como proceder, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante una idea, y su rostro se puso rojo -creo que, tengo la solución- empezó lentamente, recuperando el control sobre sus emociones -pero debemos decidir a cual atacaremos, no creo que podamos hacer algo contra ambas a la vez-.

Eso puso a pensar a Issei, por un lado estaba la autoridad que lo protegía de todo, por el otro estaba su poder de ataque. A primera vista lo mejor seria eliminar [Man of Steel], pero que pudiera hacerle daño no significaba que pudiera tocarlo (especialmente con su ridícula velocidad de reacción) o sobrevivir a su espada, ademas fue capaz de cortar un **Dragon-Shoot** con su espada por lo que nada aseguraba que no pudiera usarla para protegerse en distintas situaciones, por otro lado, sin [Ripping Silver Arm] perdería lo que parecía ser su principal forma de atacar, ademas de que sin esa autoridad Issei esperaba que su armadura pudiera resistir mejor sus ataques.

[¿Tiene otra autoridad para atacar ademas de [Ripping Silver Arm]?] inquirió Draig pensando igual que su portador.

-No, esa es la única forma que puede atacar de frente, pero no por eso debe ser subestimado- fue la respuesta de la espadachina, y tenia razón, después de todo, Doni logró matar a un dios cuando era un humano sin el más mínimo talento para usar magia ni de disponer de un arma legendaria, el que no pudiera usar más de una autoridad para atacar no significaba que fuera un enemigo débil.

-Entonces vamos con Nuada- decidió Issei con seguridad, aunque se confundió al ver como la rubia se volvía a sonrojar -¿Erica?-.

La rubia no respondió verbalmente, solo ce acercó, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y, ante la incredulidad del castaño, lo besó.

Demasiado ocupado en memorizar la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos o en responder inconscientemente al feroz baile en que sus lenguas estaban enfrascadas, a Issei le tomó unos instantes notar la masiva cantidad de información asaltando su cerebro.

 **(Con Doni)**

-Vaya, eso fue en verdad bueno- comentó impresionado el rey de la espada, escupiendo algo de sangre a un lado antes de ponerse de pie de un movimiento y correr emocionado de regreso al campo de batalla en linea recta, cortando en dos lo que sea que estuviera en su camino: autos, edificios, monumentos, si estaba frente suyo era un obstáculo que debía y fue cortado.

Le tomó unos instantes pero finalmente volvió a donde su oponente actual esperaba. Notó que se encontraba besando a una joven rubia que no reconocía (no que le importara la identidad de un simple humano incapaz de darle una pelea decente) pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su carga, alzando su espada a pocos metros de ambos con su brazo brillando intensamente en plateado, cuando un intenso resplandor dorado surgió de entre el punto de contacto entre ambos, sus labios, inundando fácilmente todo el mundo a su alrededor y engullendolos a los tres.

 **[Persian Warlord: Warrior]**

Cuando ambos rubios volvieron a abrir los ojos, se impresionaron al verse en algún tipo de dimensión de bolsillo o algo similar, puesto que no podía ser llamado de otra forma. El lugar era una imponente tierra similar a un desierto o prado rocoso con varios pilares de roca por el lugar, toda la tierra y roca era de color dorado y parecía ser de noche, iluminado por el brillo de la tierra misma y lo que parecían ser estrellas doradas que flotaban por todas partes.

-Esas, no son estrellas- musitó hipnotizada Erica, notando como lo que flotaba en el lugar y surgía de la misma tierra eran magnificas espadas europeas de hojas bastante anchas tan doradas y brillantes que bien podían ser pasadas por estrellas o el propio sol a la distancia.

-¡Woah, son muchas espadas!- comentó impresionado y emocionado el cabeza hueca -¿Que puedes hacer con ellas? No parecen ser espadas normales en ningún sentido-.

- **En la antigua Irlanda, se cuentas historias de la llegada de la gente de las estrellas, con ansias de conquistar la tierra que entonces le pertenecía a los Fir Bolg, los Fir Domnann, los Galioin y los Fomoró, en lo que se conoció como la quinta invasión** \- estando en una especie de transe, Issei recitó con elocuencia empuñando una espada bastarda con su mano derecha, y en respuesta a sus palabras, las espadas flotando apunaron al impresionado rey espadachín - **esos conquistadores fueron los Tuatha dé Danann, liderados por varios gloriosos reyes entre los que se destacaba el magnánimo rey, Duana** -.

Al instante y con una velocidad propia de las saetas (flechas), una enorme cantidad de espadas descendió contra el rey italiano quien empezó a esquivar y contraatacar con una fluidez sorprendente, su brazo brillando intensamente en plateado.

-Impresionante, ¿puedes controlar todas estas espadas?- preguntó Doni bloqueando cinco espadas seguidas con la propia.

- **Tres veces fueron las que la gente de la diosa Danu combatieron en tierra Irlandesa, siendo su primer encuentro contra los Fir Bolg quienes se opusieron a la oferta de compartir las tierras, encuentro en el que, tras días en las que su ejercito colisionó una y otra vez contra el ejercito del rey enemigo Eochai, el propio Duana, propuso culminar el conflicto con un combate entre los mejores diez guerreros de cada bando, y en un trance de furia guerrera inducido por la diosa de la guerra Morrigan, se enfrentó al campeón enemigo Streng** -.

-Un momento, ¿esto que es?- musitó sorprendido el rubio, notando como, ante cada colisión entre su espada y las espadas enemigas, su brazo empezaba a brillar cada vez menos y algo de fuerza le abandonaba, y todo pese a que había logrado evitar que las espadas doradas le cortaran. Sin embargo, esa hazaña se volvía cada mes más difícil, no solo por la súbita debilitación de su brazo, si no por que cada vez más espadas volaban contra él, acorralándolo lentamente.

- **En la contienda, pese a que el rey enemigo, Eochai, sucumbió, el propio Duana perdió el brazo derecho ante Streng, y con el, su derecho a ser Rey. En un intento de ayudarle a recuperar su derecho sobre el trono y poder derrocar a su suplente, el tirano Bres, híbrido de los Danann y los Formorian, el dios Diancecht en conjunto a los herreros Goibniu le forjaron un brazo plateado para reemplazar el perdido, pero el brazo de plata solo le permitió volver a empuñar su espada de luz, Claimh Solasis** -.

-Esto es un tanto problemático- musitó algo apurado Doni mientras corría por todo el lugar, esquivando espadas que salían disparadas de todas partes, incluyendo del suelo mismo, usando tan poco como le era posible su espada -y ese truco podría terminar empeorando todo, aunque igual y tengo que cargarlo…-.

- **No fue si no hasta que el hijo de Diancecht, Miach, logró regenerar el brazo natural de Nuada que este logró recuperar su derecho al trono, mismo que ocupó por veinte gloriosas años, hasta que conoció su fin a manos de Balor y su "ojo maldito"** \- sacudiendo la cabeza, Issei pareció por fin liberarse del estado en el que estaba y enfocó seriamente a su oponente - **es ahí donde radica el secreto de tu brazo plateado, puesto que Duana fue conocido como "el de brazo plateado", el cual le permitió volver a empuñar su sagrada espada** -.

-Oh, oh- murmuró el rubio notándose al centro de un torbellino de espadas doradas sin ninguna vía de escape, no notando como Issei había alzado el vuelo y lo miraba por el "ojo" del tornado mientras varias espadas volaban hacia la que empuñaba y se unían, aumentando enormemente de tamaño.

- **¡Tu brazo derecho infunde lo que sea que toque con la esencia de la resplandeciente Claimh Solasis, la implacable espada de la que nadie puede huir!** \- rugió el castaño mientras descendía con velocidad contra el rey, quien, ocupado en vigilar atentamente las espadas a su alrededor, levantó demasiado tarde la vista, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar la hoja ante sus ojos.

Nuevamente un destello dorado inundó todo el lugar, antes de que se volvieran a encontrar en la destruida plaza, con Doni derribado en la tierra, mirando al cielo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a Erica mirando todo sorprendida, y a Issei aun erguido si bien respirando con dificultad, dejando ir la espada, ahora de color bronce, en su mano derecha, desvanecimiento en partículas de luz.

-¿Se, terminó?- preguntó exhausto el castaño.

-Jeje, no me esperaba eso- comentó entretenido Doni mientras se ponía de píe, sacudiéndose la ropa -no puedo usar mi brazo, al menos por ahora- comentó viendo su brazo unos instantes antes de volver a levantar su espada -bueno, sigamos- y con eso, salió disparado contra Issei.

-Tch- chasqueando la lengua, Issei cargó en su contra, bloqueando la espada con el guantelete derecho, logrando resistir aunque las grietas se regaron a lo largo de la pieza de armadura, permitiendole golpear a su oponente en la nariz, pero para su frustración, no se veía muy afectado - **¡Dragon-Shoot!** -.

-Huh- con un ademan de su espada, el rubio cortó el torrente de energía sin muchos problemas -esa armadura tuya es bastante buena, y has mostrado muchos trucos muy interesantes, incluso lograste sellar una de mis autoridades- comentaba amenamente -ahora que uno de mis trucos está listo, es mi turno, **¡Oh sacerdotisas de Dionisio, embriagense con el vino de los dioses!** -.

 **[Boost]**

-¿Qué?- musitó confundido el castaño, apenas y habiendose tensado un poco ante las palabras de su rival.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

-¡Draig, es demasiado!- gritó el castaño envuelto en una temible aura de poder que seguía aumentando sin control, generando intensas corrientes de viento y una presión abrumadora mientras caía de rodillas y escupía sangre, los impulsos cargándose uno tras otro.

[¡No soy yo, la [Booster Gear] está fuera de control!]

-¡Vaya, no me esperaba eso!- comentó Doni, quien se mantenía erguido con calma junto a él -¿te gusta? Es mi autoridad [Divine Confusion], hace que los poderes de mis enemigos se salgan de control, pero es algo difícil de controlar, incluso para mí-.

-Seras…- masculló con dificultad el castaño mientras el casco de la armadura se desmoronaba.

-Bueno, fue divertido- comentó alzando su espada, listo para decapitarlo.

-¡Ha!- cuando una lanza plateada voló rauda y chocó contra la espada del rey, desviando el corte y salvandolo, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que él y su compañero actuaran.

 **[Explosion]**

[¡Compañero, ahora!]

-¡ **Dragon-Shoot!** -.

Un intenso torrente de poder surgió del puño del castaño, lanzando por los aires al rubio y desintegrando cualquier otra cosa que tocó.

 **[Reset]**

El ataque y la distancia fueron suficientes para liberarse del efecto del ataque enemigo, por lo que Issei y Draig recuperaron el control de la armadura.

-Draig, ah, ha, terminemos, con esto- habló con dificultad el castaño, volviéndose a erguir mientras palabras surgían en su mente.

[Concuerdo]

- **Yo soy, el gran rey, derrocador de tiranos, asesino de dragones, protector del pueblo, mi aliento personifica la intensidad del ciclón, mi voz resuena con la fuerza del trueno, mi sangre fluye con la indomabilidad del mar,** \- empezó a recitar una vez completamente erguido, sus ojos brillando en dorado con la pupila en rendija de color jade - **¡Yo soy, el magnánimo rey de la tormenta!** -.

 **[King of the Storm]**

Una lluvia torrencial cubrió el cielo, con feroces torrentes de viento y truenos resonando en todas partes al tiempo que dos enormes garrotes aparecían en las manos del castaño, e instantes después, Issei salió disparado, dándole alcance a Doni con facilidad.

-¡Rah!- con un feroz golpe del garrote Yagarish envuelto en corrientes de aire, el rubio salió despedido contra una colina a la distancia.

-Ok, eso dolió- se quejó el rubio irguiéndose, solo para ver a Issei sobre él, Ayamari alzado sobre su cabeza y cargado de una ingente cantidad de electricidad.

El garrote descendió con tal ferocidad que Doni, quien cubrió el ataque con su espada, fue enterrado un poco en la tierra y lodo producido por la tormenta, más sin embargo no se veía afectado.

-Muy buen golpe, pero la electricidad no permanece en mí, no con este cuerpo de acero y esta protección- le informó.

Fue ahí cuando Issei notó como la espada de su rival estaba envuelta en runas, y que la electricidad parecía circular por su cuerpo hasta llegar a tierra.

- _Es como un pararrayos_ \- pensó sorprendido.

[Eso quiere decir que la electricidad no será un problema en tanto tenga a donde dirigirla, ademas, los dioses de acero tienen una debilidad muy simple]

- _¿Cual?_ -.

[El fuego]

-Eso, me da una idea- sonrió con ferocidad el castaño para confusión del rubio.

Lo siguiente que Doni supo es que Yagarish le había golpeado con fuerza en la quijada, lanzandolo por los aires e impulsándolo con viento. Usando su autoridad, Doni aumentó tanto su peso que empezó a descender velozmente a tierra, pero Issei lo interceptó con Ayamari, nuevamente atacándole con electricidad.

-¡Veamos como te va con la electricidad sin poderla conducir fuera, o contra esto!- gritó abriendo la mascarilla de su armadura y abanicando a Yagarish, soltando un torrente de fuego en la corriente de aire, volviéndose en algo tan intenso que obligó a Doni a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que era rodeado en una incandescente esfera de fuego.

Alzándose sobre el rubio, Issei alzó ambos garrotes rodeados de sus respectivos elementos y los descendió contra la llameante figura que era Doni, lanzandolo cual meteorito, tanto en velocidad como en aspecto/densidad, contra un lago cercano, estrellándose violentamente, provocando que el agua se alzara varios metros en el aire y que vapor surgiera de este, pero ahí no acababa.

- **¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria! ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo veloz luminoso! ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!** -.

 **[Persian Warlord: White Stallion]**

Las nubes de tormenta se despejaron, dejando ver el resplandeciente sol del cual surgió un brillante corcel de llamas que descendió implacable contra el lago, generando una explosión solar tan intensa que, a su final, solo dejó un cráter humeante, sin ningún rastro del lago que ahí estaba hace tan solo unos instantes.

-No, puedo, más- comentó exhausto Issei, sintiendo todo su cuerpo doler, especialmente sus brazos, los cuales parecían estar hechos trizas.

Lentamente, bajó a tierra, cayendo de rodillas con el [Balance Breaker] desactivado apenas tocó tierra.

-¡Ise!-.

Con la vista borrosa, apenas notó como Erica se apresuraba a su lado saltando en el aire.

-Draig, estoy muy, cansado, te dejo, el, rest…- incapaz de de terminar su frase, Issei cayó inconsciente, evitando caer a tierra solo gracias a la velocidad de Erica quien llegó a su lado y le abrazó.

[Claro, dejámelo a mí Compañero]

 **[Persian Warlord: Ram]**

 **(Time Skip, al día siguiente)**

-Ugh, ¿Donde estoy?- murmuró Issei mientras se despertaba, notando que estaba de nuevo en una lujosa habitación con una pijama que le daba comezón.

[Buenos días compañero, ¿Que tal te sientes?]

-¿Draig? Me siento, bien, ¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?-.

Sobresaltándose al escuchar una nueva voz, Issei se giró a su origen, topándose con Erica recién entrando en la recamara.

-¿Ayer? ¡Ah, Doni! ¡¿Qué paso con…?!-.

-Tranquilo, responderé todas tus dudas pero antes, ¿vamos a desayunar?-.

Notando su estomago rugir, el castaño asintió y le pidió que saliera para que se pudiera vestir. Instantes después, ambos caminaban rumbo al comedor.

-Pensé que había destruido este lugar ayer?- comentó entre apenado y sorprendido Issei tras descubrir que justo era el mismo lugar donde había desayunado el día anterior.

-Así fue, pero tus aliados lograron reconstruirlo en cuestión de horas, incluyendo todos los edificios en las cercanías e inclusive restauraron el lago que vaporizaste-.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al comedor, y tras la puerta, no solo le esperaban los mismos que el día anterior, si no que también un hombre de aspecto cansado y…

-¡¿Doni?!-.

-¡hola Issei! ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó tranquilamente el espadachín con graves quemaduras, tanto solares como de fuego, viéndose a través de los vendajes que lo cubrían casi por completo, inclusive de su cabeza solo su cabello (el cual estaba muy corto) sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca estaban descubiertos.

-¡¿Pero qué, como…?!-.

-Tranquilo Ise-kun, no tienes que preocuparte, al menos por ahora- le calmó el propio Sirzechs.

-¿Eh?-.

-En palabras simples, lo dejaste tan herido que no nos atacará por ahora, especialmente con el hombre a su lado- explicó Azazel mientras señalaba al hombre que aun no conocía quien se puso de pie y se inclinó ante él.

-Un placer conocerle, su majestad Hyoudou Issei, puede llamarme Rivera, quisiera ofrecerle una disculpa por las acciones de este idiota-.

-¡Hey! Eso es ofensivo- se quejó Doni.

-No me das razones para pensar lo contrario- contraatacó él con voz tensa, cargada hasta el tope de frustración y enojo.

-¿Eh?- murmuró confundido el castaño.

-Él es el mejor amigo de Lord Salvatore, y el único capaz de controlarlo- le explicó suavemente Erica.

-¡Issei, ese fue un buen golpe, por un momento pensé que no la contaba!- comentó alegremente el rey atolondrado -ahora sientense, tu y Erica deben de estár hambrientos-.

Eso sorprendió a todos los humanos.

-Lord Salvatore, si no le molesta, ¿le podria preguntar como es que sabe mi nombre?- inquirió la rubia con respeto, pero claramente dudosa, eran pocos los humanos a los que el rey de la espada recordaba.

-¿Eres la amada acompañante de Issei no? ¡Obviamente conocería a alguien así!-.

-¿Amada eh? No pensé que tendría que empezar a pensar en una boda tan pronto…- se quejó Paolo ante la divertida mirada de todos, salvo su sorprendida y apenada sobrina, y el castaño que estaba más ocupado en fulminar con la vista al idiota que en escuchar sus bajas palabras.

-¡¿Como rayos sobreviviste?!-.

-Entre en un estado de animación suspendida, pasé la noche bajo escombros y después bajo agua cuando tus aliados restauraron el lago- explicó encogiéndose de hombros -pero bueno, después de algo como eso, inclusive yo estaría exhausto, además de que es difícil moverse con estas quemaduras, ¡muy buen trabajo Issei! Es un empate-.

-¡Deja de decir algo como eso con tanta seriedad!- se quejó sentándose a la mesa y alargando la mano para tomar algo de comida.

-Oye, eso se vé bueno, ¿me das un poco?-.

-¡Ya tienes mucho en tu plato!-.

-Pero no de eso, vamos solo un poco-.

-¡Ni hablar!-

Los demás presentes se dedicaron a mirar con distintas reacciones como ambos Campioni conversaban tan relajadamente, de una forma que uno podría relacionar con bastante facilidad a "rivales amistosos", aun cuando uno de ellos tenia poco interés en permanecer cerca al otro.

 **(Fin Flash back)**

-...Eso fue mucho más violento de lo que creía- comentó Irina con la mirada plana, insegura de como reaccionar -ni un solo día y ya te estabas peleando con otro Campione…-.

-No es como si yo lo quisiera- reclamó el rey.

-Sus habilidades con la espada suenan increíbles- comentó impresionado Kiba.

-Lo son, como ya dije una vez, aun si no fuera un Campione, Lord Salvatore nos superaría a mí y a Lily con suma facilidad- aportó Erica.

-Disculpen la interrupción- llamó Karen entrando a la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -venia a informarles que la cena está servida-.

-Oh vaya, ¿Ya es tan tarde? Vamos en un momento- le aseguró Rias mientras uno a uno todos se levantaban y se dirigían al comedor -aunque me sorprende Ise, pensé que dijiste que odiabas a Doni-.

-Claro que lo odio-.

-Pues la ultima parte no lo deja ver- refutó risueña Erica, metiéndose un poco con el castaño.

-¿Quien podría soportar a un idiota?- espetó molesto.

-Nosotros te queremos a ti-.

-¡Erica!-.

-Ella tiene razón, Ise-sempai-.

-¡¿También tú Koneko-chan?!-.

Todos soltaron un par de risas ante eso, aunque en el caso de cierta chica fueron un tanto más cortas para luego dirigir su mirada a la muñeca en sus brazos, algo deprimida.

 **(Time Skip, esa misma noche)**

-¡Uwaaaaaa, uwaaaa!-.

-¡Toma, el biberón!-.

-¡Gracias!-.

Rascándose los ojos para despertarse un poco, Issei observó a Xenovia acercar "alimentar" a la muñeca, logrando evitar que su llanto continuara, antes de mirar el reloj digital en un mueble junto a su cama.

-Las tres y media- suspiró cansado, estirando un poco su espalda -voy por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres uno?-.

-Por favor, muchas gracias Issei-.

Respondiendo con una sonrisa, el castaño salió bostezando de la recamara, dejando a la espadachina sola con el "bebé".

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, el castaño se detuvo al ver una puerta abrirse lentamente, en concreto, la puerta a la habitación de Liliana. Sin embargo, la que salió de esta no era la espadachina de cabellos plateados, si no Erica quien, para completo shock del castaño, llevaba su muñeca en brazos junto a la bolsa con todos los objetos necesarios para el cuidado.

La rubia, lentamente, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y, con el mismo cuidado, se dirigió a la suya y entró, no reparando en el rey que permaneció congelado en su lugar antes de que sonriera y suspirara un poco.

Erica no era tan ajena la practica como creía, ¿o es que las palabras de Xenovia habían movido una fibra?

De regreso con la mencionada ex-exorcista, afortunadamente la "bebé" terminó a los pocos minutos, solo que al separar el biberón de la muñeca, este soltó un par de sonidos en especial.

En respuesta, Xenovia lo recostó en su pecho con su "cabeza" por sobre su hombro y empezó a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda de forma constante hasta que finalmente  
"eructó".

-Los bebes son mucho más trabajo de lo que esperaba- comentó para si, notando que aun no estaba emitiendo los "suspiros" que indicaban que estaba dormido, por lo que siguiendo con las indicaciones de los encargados empezó a mecerlo suavemente en sus brazos, en un intento de emular la acción que había visto realizar ocasionalmente a madres con sus pequeños o a monjas en los orfanatos, no notando como, en algún momento, había empezado a tararear una canción de cuna.

Esa fue la estampa con la que se topó Issei al volver con un vaso de agua en manos: a Xenovia arrullando a la "bebé" mientras tarareaba dulcemente y sus ojos mostraban mucha ternura.

Fue algo que le afectó en gran medida, sonrojándose casi en el acto y casi dejando caer el vaso, por suerte, logró controlarse lo suficiente para evitarlo, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando en silencio por varios minutos, ni la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al ver a Xenovia en ese estado… ni a la gran calidez que se regó por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su pecho.

 **(Time Skip, al día siguiente, inicios de clases)**

-Muy bien, es hora de regresar las muñecas- informó Minato antes de que, una a una, las parejas empezaran a avanzar para entregarlas, recibiendo su puntaje ahí mismo.

La mayoría recibió un puntaje aceptable, algunos más altos que otros, como fue el caso de los bebes de Asia y Yuri, Liliana y Erica e Irina y Kiryuu que obtuvieron un puntaje bastante elevado. Por otro lado, el de Motohama y Matsuda fue el del puntaje más bajo, casi resultando en la "muerte".

-¿Ustedes son los últimos?- inquirió amablemente Nozomi.

Xenovia simplemente asintió, preocupando al castaño y a sus amigas. La peli azul había estado muy callada en toda la mañana.

Ambos encargados procedieron a quitarles las pulseras a ambos, ante lo cual la chica tembló de forma casi imperceptible, aunque se relajó un poco cuando les devolvieron las cintas de estas sin los sensores a modo de recuerdo.

Lo siguiente fue entregar la muñeca, la cual Xenovia sostenía algo firmemente antes de entregarla con un suave suspiro, ganándose una sonrisa amable de aliento por parte de la mujer, quien se la pasó a su compañero para que comprobara el puntaje.

-¡Felicitaciones! Lograron el puntaje más alto de entre sus compañeros- les informó Minato con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El bebé bajo el cuidado de la bestia pervertida?!- exclamaron incrédulas muchas de las estudiantes.

-No, momento, debió ser por Xenovia, no hay forma de que el pervertido lograra tal puntaje- opinó una, siendo apoyada al instante por todas.

-Cierto, tienes razón- asintió Katase acercándose a la peli azul -eres increíble Xenovia-san, pensar que lograste tal puntaje pese a estar emparejada con él-.

La espadachina se limitó a asentir, preocupando aun más a Issei y compañía.

Las cosas siguieron así durante todo el día. Xenovia casi habló, respondiendo a todo tan brevemente como podía, alarmando a todo el que la conociera, y justo en cuanto las clases terminaron, salió rápidamente de la escuela, apenas despidiéndose de todos con un rápido "adiós".

-Xenovia/-san- musitaron preocupadas Asia e Irina al mismo tiempo, haciendo un ademan de seguirla, pero alguien les ganó.

-Yo iré- informó Issei antes de salir tras la espadachina a paso veloz, saliendo de la escuela apenas a tiempo para verla desaparecer, corriendo con toda la velocidad que su pieza [Knight] le brindaba.

 **[Fake Reality]**

Cubriéndose con una ilusión, Issei desplegó sus alas de dragón y alzó el vuelo, buscando por todo Kuoh en cuestión de horas.

-Donde estas- murmuró para si, su vista moviéndose rápidamente a lo largo del cuarto parque que había revisado, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una solitaria pero enorme fuente -¡ahí!-.

Descendiendo en picada, Issei aterrizó frente a la fuente, guardando sus alas y finalmente desactivando su autoridad.

-Xenovia- llamó, pero la chica no respondió siguió sentada en la banca, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su rostro sobre sus palmas.

Sin decir nada más, el castaño se acercó a la espadachina y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que ella empezara.

-...supongo que, me veo ridícula, ¿No?- empezó finalmente tras varios minutos en silencio, su voz escuchándose algo quebrada.

Issei no respondió, dejándole continuar.

-Es decir, ¡mirame!, sentada en medio de un parque, triste por una muñeca- soltó una risa amarga levantando un poco el rostro, permitiendole ver sus ojos rojos e inflamados con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, empapando su uniforme, fue ahí que también notó un camino de lagrimas bajar por sus antebrazos -valiente portadora de Durandal, o demonio, resulté ser- nuevamente dejó caer su rostro en sus palmas y continuó con su llanto silencioso.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, solo interrumpido por sus leves suspiros, con el castaño tratando de pensar en la mejor forma para calmarla.

-Yo no pienso que seas ridícula- finalmente habló.

-Por favor, solo lo dices para animarme- espetó incrédula sin levantar la vista.

Issei se levantó, haciendo creer a la chica que finalmente se había cansado y que se marcharía, dejándola sola como ella quería. Sin embargo, un par de manos la tomaron suave pero firmemente de las mejillas, obligandola a levantarla y mirar directamente a los ojos del rey. No había burla o decepción ahí, solo calidez y, comprensión

-Lo digo en serio Xenovia, también a mí me entristece-.

-¿Eh?-.

-No puedo decir que al mismo nivel- se explicó dejando ir su cabeza y rascándose la nuca inseguro, antes de ponerse de cuclillas ante ella, tomando sus manos, haciendo que dejara de clavar sus codos en sus piernas, lo que, a estas alturas, parecía le dejaría marcas por un tiempo -pero, yo también me encariñe con Amy, así que, no creo que seas ridícula, más bien, eres sorprendente, por llegar a sentirte así-.

Xenovia no respondió, solo lo vio con la boca abierta mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo, por lo que decidió agregar algo más, algo que, hasta ese momento, estaba dispuesto a guardarse para sí por un tiempo.

-Vi como cantabas una canción de cuna mientras la arrullabas la otra noche- le comentó, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera más -y, la verdad, estoy seguro de que serás una madre increíble- le aseguró -eso me hace feliz-.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, Xenovia cayó de rodillas junto a él, enterrando su cara en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando a todo pulmón.

Algo inseguro, Issei devolvió el abrazo y la acarició un par de veces en la cabeza y la espalda, sintiendo él mismo como un par de lagrimas se le escapaban, en conjunto con unas gotas que pronto se convirtió en una lluvia casi torrencial. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo amago de moverse y permanecieron así por casi media hora, hasta que la espadachina finalmente se calmó y se separó de él.

-Gracias, Issei- le agradeció con voz suave antes de inclinarse y besarlo levemente en los labios.

El castaño se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió -cuando quieras Xenovia- levantó la mirada al cielo unos instantes antes de erguirse y extenderle la mano -vamos, todos estarán muy preocupados-.

Ella asintió tomando su mano y levantándose, aferrándose casi al instante a su brazo. Rascándose la nuca ante eso, Issei procedió a crear una sombrilla con [Fake Reality] y ambos empezaron un tranquilo andar para regresar a casa.

-...Issei-.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-si nuestro primer hijo es una niña, ¿podemos llamarla Amy?- preguntó insegura.

Eso le hizo tropezarse con su propio pie, casi dando de cara con el suelo y faltando poco para que la sombrilla se volviera una ilusión normal, pero logró recuperarse lo suficiente para evitarlo.

Mostrándose muy apenado por el tema, Issei desvió la mirada tanto como pudo -...¿y, si es, niño?-.

Escuchando su respuesta, Xenovia sonrió alegremente -¿Que te parece Zen? ¿o tal vez…?-.

Aun sin dirigirle la vista y completamente incomodo por el tema, Issei se permitió sonreír al notar que la espadachina estaba mejor.

 **(Al mismo tiempo, Templo Himejima)**

En medio de la tormenta que azotaba Kuoh, la puerta a la cámara principal del templo se abrió y una hermosa joven de cabellos negros vestida con un uniforme de una escuela totalmente distinta a las presentes en Kuoh entró con tranquilidad.

-*Te dije que lo entiendo, abuelito. Sí, estoy bien, probablemente... ¡ohh cállate! Bueno, nunca he salido con un chico antes, pero... ¿¡Y quién crees que tiene la culpa!?*-.

Y dicha joven, la cual se encontraba hablando por celular, no se trataba de Himejima Akeno (pese a que su figura estaba bastante cerca de poder competir con la de la nefilim) o Mariya Yuri.

-*Eh, ¿cómo seducir a un hombre? ...Si eres tú el que me lo enseñe, no va a ser de ninguna utilidad de todos modos, abuelito. A lo mejor estás atrasado, ¿sabes? Estudiaré por mi cuenta*-.

Ausentemente, dejó un paquete envuelto junto a un muro y se sentó tranquilamente en un cojín, soltando un par de bolsas de viajes también, de una de las cuales salieron una gran cantidad de papeles con fotografías y datos de personas, entre los que destacaba cuatro expedientes: Hyoudou Issei, Erica Blandelli, Himejima Akeno y Rias Gremory.

-*Dejando eso a un lado, he encontrado a una chica interesante y a otras dos que pueden ser algo problemáticas... Síp, claro, son concubinas del rey... Sí, pero no tengo ganas de perder. Ya veré que haré con ellas, tenlo por seguro... Sí... Sí, sí. Claro que estoy dispuesta a usar la fuerza de ser necesario. De esa forma es más interesante después de todo. Bien, te llamaré después*-.

Con eso, cortó la llamada y, en respuesta, la lluvia y el viento se calmó un poco.

-Así que el viento era culpa del abuelito después de todo... que abuelo tan problemático-.

Después de encogerse de hombros y murmurar, la joven estaba a punto de meter el móvil en su bolsillo cuando recordó que estaba completamente descargado. Haciendo una pausa a mitad de camino, ella empezó a buscar el cargador que debía estar en una de las bolsas.

El teléfono celular con el que había estado hablando no había tenido ninguna fuente de energía.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

Bueno, se terminó, y estoy seguro de que tendrán sus preguntas al respecto con el tema de las muñecas, es decir, ¿de dónde se me ocurrió? Y ¿no exageraste un poco con el llanto? Pues, ambas tienen respuestas conjuntas.

Se me ocurrió a mediados de febrero que recordaba las veces que menos tiempo pude dormir, recordando cuando un grupo del gobierno que buscaba reducir el indice de embarazos a temprana edad fue a mi escuela con el proyecto.

La mujer que nos habló del proyecto nos comentó que las muñecas simulaban tan bien a un bebé que varias estudiantes que habían practicado el ejercicio habían llorado un poco cuando les recogieron la muñeca, o que muchos, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, lloraron cuando les dijeron que el "bebé" había muerto por malos cuidados, y viendo al resto de mis compañeros puedo afirmar que tenia razón, inclusive cuando yo entregue la mía me sentí algo deprimido.

La verdad siento que me afectó más de lo que yo creía inicialmente, es decir, este tema estaba pensado para dentro de varios capítulos, pero no me lo podía quitar de la mente así que decidí ponerlo ya, además, como alguno tal vez esté pensando, el nombre que yo personalmente le di a la muñeca fue justamente Amy.

Recordando ese evento, recordé que el sueño de Xenovia al volverse demonio era "ser madre", y me puse a pensar: si yo que en ese tiempo no había pensado a fondo sobre formar una familia propia fui afectado tanto, en alguien con un sueño así, como Xenovia, será mucho más significativo.

Bueno, dejando ese tema de lado, ¿qué les pareció el combate contra Doni? Era algo que quería escribir ya y me pareció buena idea en este capítulo enfocado principalmente en Xenovia que resultaría muy corto por su cuenta y no me dejaba buen sabor de boca subirlo tan corto o incluyendo más del arco de Ena de lo que ya tiene, también me ayudo a integrar a Liliana a la escuela y preparar el camino para Ena.

Sobre el asunto de las dimensiones de bolsillo y los círculos de transporte, era algo que me tenia un tiempo molestando. En Campione! No existen ninguno de estos, mientras que en DxD las dimensiones de bolsillo son usadas para los [Rating Games] (lo que las vuelven comunes y "fáciles" de usar) y los círculos de transporte son bastante comunes, aunque los primeros que se mostraron fueron hechos exclusivamente para el séquito de Rias y Sona (¿Recuerdan cuando no pudieron llevarse a Asia con ellos la primera vez por no ser una demonio reencarnada?) y luego mostraron otros más "potentes" al permitir a seres de distintas razas usarlos, inclusive yo ya mostré varios de estos tras los combates contra Loki y Voban.

Tras pensarlo un poco, decidí volverlos algo limitado a razas sobrenaturales y ciertos grupos de magos cercanos a dichas razas, todos estos con gran capacidad con la magia. Es decir, en DxD se supone que la magia humana surgió como imitación de la magia demoníaca, producto del contrato Demonio-Mago, aquí simplemente hice que la magia usada por algunos grupos surgiera directamente de la magia demoníaca, permitidores el uso de círculos mágicos de transporte, y creo que queda claro que ni [Copper-Black Cross] o [Bronze-Black Cross] pertenecen a este grupo de magia.

En fin, a los review y terminamos:

IvaXter: Thanks, I hope you liked this one too.

Ronaldc v2: Gracias, tenia mis dudas con Yuri, me alegro de haber acertado. El Olimpo fue una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada, no lo tenia planeado hasta que lo escribí. Pues, al final alargamos un poquito más la espera con la interacción entre Xenovia y Ena, pero aun así tuvimos mucho de ambas, especialmente de Xen, espero te gustara. Hasta luego.

Leincrowbell: Gracias, es bueno ver que esté acertando en la manera de escribir. Sobre la cita con Erica, será sin falta el próximo capitulo, por ahora, espero este te gustara, hasta la próxima.

Soulalbarn18000: Es bueno saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, espero permanecer así. ¿que te pareció este capitulo? Tanto la batalla contra Doni como el enfoque a Xen… creo que se nota que es mi favorita de DXD ¿no? Pero bueno, espero leer tu opinión, hasta luego.

CCSakuraforever: gracias, seguiré esforzándome, espero te guste también este capitulo. Hasta luego.

Miguelzero24: Es bueno ver que te gustara, espero este también fuera de tu agrado. Seguiré esforzándome con la trama. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima.

Logan: Llegé a pensar en hacerlos pelear contra el Olimpo, pero no era el momento, ya veras en un futuro como los cuatro unen fuerzas para enfrentarse a alguien que los supera. Y si, es Afrodita aunque no habrá nada entre ellos, eso fue Afrodita siendo Afrodita, pero ¿puedes adivinar los otros dos dioses?

No estoy seguro si lo dices en serio o no, viendo esa despedida estilo HolaSoyGerman, pero Jag Duran es un Youtuber que hace principalmente videos sobre Games of Thrones y generalmente empieza sus videos con esa frase. Bueno, hasta la próxima.

ReyEvolution: ¿Que puedo decir? Para la historia era mejor que fuera Erica. Pero bueno, espero que este capitulo fuera de tu gusto, me gustaría leer tu opinión. Hasta la próxima, sigue con el buen trabajo con tu fic.

Carlos Trujillo: pues, no lo pienso hacer tan "docil", pero hay que tener en cuenta de que Erica y Yuri son chicas muy… especiales, no saldrá bien parado si es muy rebelde. Espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Leknyn: Te entiendo hermano, la uni quema mucho. Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, y la verdad, tambien a mí me gustó mucho Poseidon por Percy Jackson, aunque de momento sigo en el primer libro jeje, pero espero ponerme a la par pronto. Bueno, espero te guste el capitulo, hasta la próxima.

Lenin: me alegra que te gustara. Lamentablemente, Las chicas humanas no reencarnaran en nada, y Afrodita simplemente estaba actuando como le corresponde, no habrá nada entre ella e Issei. Bueno, espero que te gustara el capitulo, hasta la proxima.

Horakthy baraq: Se te echaba de menos, bienvenido. Me alegra que te gustaran, me esmeré con ellas, aunque creo que este de aquí me quedó mejor en cuanto a Xen. Sobre el [Joven]… solo dejemos en que diste en un punto importante, pero que tardará en llegar, solo diré que seguirá limitado a las mujeres, Issei no besará a ningún hombre. Bueno, espero que el capitulo te gustara, hasta luego.

FlashHero: Vaya, son muchas dudas e ideas, por desrgacia, no puedo responder mucho a eso ya que seria un spoiler brutal. Sin embargo, puedo decir algo sobre la idea de Percy Jackson y las nuevas piezas de Rias: si alguien de PJ aparece será cuando Zeus y Poseidon pártan a luchar contra el Trihexa, es decir, dentro de mucho tiempo, y sobre Rias, ya tengo algo en mente, ya lo veras. Con Asia, en el canon el combate contra Loki fue después del Juggernaut Drive, así que, bueno, pasó antes de que se volviera Campione. En fin, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta la próxima.

Darksquall013: Gracias, es bueno que te guste, espero que este tambien te agrade, hasta la proxima.

DracoANgel12: Gracias, la verdad es que le pongo bastante empeño, espero este capitulo tambien te guste.

Grievous: no te apures, todos nos confundimos un poco, por ejemplo, ahora mismo no recuerdo en que volumen fue que los padres de Issei volvieron del crucero, aunque creo que fue en el regreso del inframundo. En fin, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego.

Bueno, seria todo por hoy, los veo en la próxima.


	13. La llegada de una nueva tormenta

Buenas a todos. ¿Como los ah tratado el año? Espero que mejor que a mi, mira que saturarme de trabajo con la escuela y para colmo una metida de pata de windows que terminó, no solo cargándose los dos sistemas operativos que tenía en mi lap, sí no que también todos mis trabajos, deberes, escritos, música, videos, juegos y un largo etc… un interesante 2018 para mi.

En fin, ya los dejé mucho tiempo en la espera, así que (Modo Jag Duran= ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá:

-Diálogos- / - _Pensamientos_ \- / -*Diálogos en otro idioma o por medios de comunicación*-

[Seres sellados en SG] / [ **Autoridades nombradas por la Booster Gear (BG** )]

- **Dioses, hechizos y canticos- /** _ **-Pensamientos de dioses, hechizos y canticos mentales-**_

 **(Lugares, momento)** / (N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capítulo 13: La llegada de una nueva tormenta.**

-¡Xenovia-san!- exclamó Asia mientras se lanzaba sobre la espadachina apenas entró junto a Issei a la sala de su casa -¡Estaba tan preocupada!- lloró mientras la abrazaba.

-¡No vuelvas a irte sin decir nada! ¡¿Somos amigas no?!- reclamó Irina uniéndose al gesto.

-Lo siento Asia, Irina, pero ya estoy mejor- le consoló viéndose algo apenada.

Todos los habitantes de la casa las observaron con una sonrisa amable, incluso Issei que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas secándose el cabello con una toalla que Ariana le había traído.

-Nos preocupaste cuando no fuiste al club de ocultismo, procura avisarnos la próxima vez- reprendió suavemente Rias una vez las dos se separaron. A sus espaldas, Akeno y Kiba asintieron a modo de reafirmar su petición.

-Entendido, disculpen por preocuparles Rias-buchou, chicos- se disculpó inclinándose levemente, aunque se irguió de nuevo algo sorprendida al sentir una toalla caer sobre su cabeza y ser sacudida, secándola. Girándose, se topó con Issei dándole una sonrisa con su propia toalla al cuello.

-Sécate bien, no estoy seguro de si los demonios reencarnados se pueden resfriar pero mejor no arriesgarnos-.

(N/a: Sé que en el canon Issei se enfermo por una mezcla entre una enfermedad de demonios y una de dragones, pero aquí la historia no ha llegado a eso, así que no ah visto nada al respecto).

La espadachina lo observó unos instantes antes de sonreír –tienes razón, tomaré un baño antes de cenar-.

Asintiendo a su respuesta, Issei se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a tomar un baño el mismo, pero se detuvo confundido al notar como todos lo veían fijamente.

-Etto, ¿pasa algo?-.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Ise. Pero hoy nos saltaremos el entrenamiento de esgrima, ve por un baño y luego busca a Yuri para la meditación- le indicó Erica.

Aunque algo dudoso por su respuesta, Issei asintió y subió al segundo piso. Apenas se perdió de la vista de todos, Erica se giró a Yuri.

-No parece que la lluvia vaya a parar, así que tengan el entrenamiento aquí hoy, tras eso puedes quedarte a cenar y a dormir si gustas-.

La miko pareció sopesarlo unos instantes antes de asentir.

-Me parece bien, gracias por la invitación-.

Con eso, y mientras la peli azul subía también a su cuarto para bañarse, todos finalmente volvieron lo que hacían antes de que Issei y Xenovia llegaran, todos con un mismo pensamiento en la mente…

 **(El día siguiente, final de clases)**

-Ustedes dos se están llevando mucho mejor últimamente- soltó de improvisto Aika mirando sospechosamente a Issei y Xenovia.

-¿Eh?- musitaron ambos confundidos, no entendiendo de donde salió eso.

Sin embargo, Aika se había contenido desde la hora del almuerzo. Aunque había visto como el grupo de amigos entraba al salón con Xenovia caminando bastante cerca del castaño, no le había dado mucha importancia. Pero no eso fue la única señal. Xenovia había actuado muy distinto a lo normal en todo el día, más consiente, más amable, más alegre... más femenina.

- _No, más femenina no, actúa como de costumbre_ \- pensó poco antes del almuerzo – _más bien, ¿no está emitiendo un aura y presencia más a fin a una mujer en lugar a una adolescente?_ -.

Era difícil de explicar, nada había cambiado en su apariencia ni en su forma de actuar o hablar, pero ciertamente había algo que resaltaba y que había atraído a todo el mundo, chicos y chicas, con mucha más fuerza de lo normal.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el almuerzo que notó la posible causa, cuando, en lugar del usual acomodo para comer, Xenovia se había sentado espalda con espalda con Issei, confiándole su peso con una naturalidad y felicidad comparable a la de Koneko quien se sentó diariamente en las piernas del castaño.

Como nota extra, Asia había reclamado un poco al principio, pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo junto a Irina para rotar turnos en apoyarse en él.

Y justo ahora que las clases se habían acabado, la conversación del grupo de amigos llamó mucho la atención de todos:

-Ah, Yuri-san, ¿vas a ir al club de la ceremonia del té?- preguntó Issei cuando la miko les dijo que tenia algo que hacer.

-Así es, me registre el día de ayer-.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy iniciamos actividades en mi nuevo club- comentó Erica –Ise, no vayas a llegar tarde, vamos Lilly-.

-Aun no puedo creer que lograras abrir un club con solo tres miembros- comentó el castaño mientras la peli blanca se colocaba al lado de Erica.

-Tengo mis contactos, e Irina se ofreció ayer a unirse dado que su club no ah logrado atraer a nadie y que no es una verdadera miembro del club de ocultismo, así que somos cuatro-.

-Ah, una lastima que no pueda ir, suena a una actividad interesante, pero trataré de ir de vez en cuando y puede que Kiba se apunte también- se lamentó Xenovia antes de mirar al castaño con una sonrisa -entonces nos vemos después, Ise-.

-Claro, hasta luego- respondió él de igual manera.

Lo que nos trae de nuevo al inicio.

-Ustedes dos se están llevando mucho mejor últimamente-.

-¿eh?-.

-No, seria más apropiado decir que todos se están llevando mucho mejor desde que volvieron de Italia...¿exactamente que pasó allá?- inquirió con sospecha y algo de perversión, mirando al rey y a las chicas.

-No pasó nada digno de mención, Aika-san- le aseguró Yuri mientras apartaba casualmente un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar en su frente con una expresión tan tranquila que cualquiera le hubiera creído, pero la vista de la pervertida de gafas se enfocó en la muñeca de la mano que había usado.

-¿es así? Por que no recuerdo que Yuri-san tuviera un brazalete como ese- comentó con tono malicioso, paralizando a la miko –o que ustedes, e inclusive Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai y Koneko-chan usaran joyería- continuó enfocando las mencionadas piezas.

-¿Estos?- preguntó alegre Xenovia, llevándose la mano a la "cruz" en su pecho con un leve sonrojo –son regalos de Issei- informó con Asia imitándola y asintiendo contenta a su lado.

Por su parte, tanto Yuri como Irina cubrieron discretamente sus pulseras y desviaron la mirada, sonrojadas, pero las chicas que lograron ver sus ojos notaron la alegría que se filtraba de estos.

Ante eso, las miradas de la mayoría se enfocaron en el castaño, los hombres con odio y las mujeres con sorpresa, aunque algunas miraban a Xenovia y las demás con envidia.

(N/a: Aclarando, no, no es envidia por recibir un regalo de Issei, es envidia por recibir joyería como regalo. Lo digo para que no piensen que alguna de sus compañeras de clases se unirá al harem)

-¿Oh?, pero, Erica-san no tiene nada así...- inquirió la pervertida mirando a la auto proclamada amante del rey.

-Aun no hemos tenido nuestra cita- fue la respuesta tranquila de la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿oh? Entonces, todas recibieron su regalo en una cita en Italia...- dedujo Aika con una sonrisa astuta.

-Así es- confirmó Xenovia, y en respuesta, la mirada de todos se enfocaron con mucho mayor peso en Issei, quien tembló nervioso mientras escuchaba los murmullos dichos con miradas vacias.

–Una cita en Italia… con Rias-oneesama...-.

-Y Akeno-oneesama...-.

-¿No seria mejor decir que fueron 7 citas…?-.

–...y aun falta Erica-san...-.

–...Inclusive Koneko-chan… maldita bestia...-.

-¡V-voy a prepararme, Erica las veo allá!- incapaz de soportarlo más, Issei salió corriendo del salón, usando [Fake Reallity] y ocultándose a la vista de todos.

Simplemente, no había un día aburrido en la vida del séptimo rey.

 **(Minutos después, salón del club de la ceremonia del té)**

-Con permiso- con ese educado aviso y transmitiendo una sensación de calma y dignidad, Mariya Yuri entró en el aula, congelándose en cuanto notó a cierta chica de cabellos negros sentada tranquilamente entre las miembros del club.

-¡Yo, Yuri! Tiempo sin verte, Ena ah venido de visita-.

-¿¡Ena-san?!-.

-Ah, Mariya-san, finalmente llegas- saludó la presidenta del club, una joven de tercer año de cabellos negros y ojos marrones que mostraba una actitud bastante similar a la de la propia Yuri, aunque en menor nivel –Seishuuin-san estaba esperándote-.

-Ah, mis disculpas por los problemas causados, Hanabusa-senpai-.

-Dejalo, no te preocupes por eso Mariya-san- le calmó antes de levantar la taza en sus manos –además, mira el presente que Seishuuin-san nos trajo-.

En ese momento, Yuri notó que la vajilla que usaban distaba mucho de las genéricas y económicas que vio usaban en el club el día anterior.

-Etto, ¿Ena-san? ¿Esa vajilla no es…?-.

-¿Um? Ah, si, es como Yuri piensa, es parte de la colección de Obaa-sama, Ena la tomó cuando vino a visitarte, después de todo, es triste que solo esté acumulando polvo en esa repisa- respondió con tranquilidad la azabache, a lo que Yuri solo pudo suspirar.

Sin embargo, el intercambió provocó que todas las estudiantes alrededor se paralizaran.

-¿Ma-Mariya-san?-.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué es, Hanabusa-senpai?-.

-E-esta vajilla, ¿e-es, costosa?-.

-Mm, bueno, no es algo invaluable, pero sigue siendo de buena calidad… ¿el precio tal vez ronda los millones de yenes?- inquirió mirando a Ena.

-Creo que Obaa-sama mencionó algo por las lineas de "dos millones de yenes por pieza", ¿o solo se aplicaba las tazas?, Ena no le dio mucha importancia a sí que no esta segura- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Como nota, ademas de Yuri y Ena, habian seis estudiantes presentes, y todas las presentes estaban sosteniendo una taza de diseños un tanto distintos pero todas se notaban de gran calidad… y había otras 6 tazas más junto a la tetera.

Temblando completamente pálidas y con todo el cuidado que pudieron, todas las estudiantes dejaron las tazas frente a ellas.

-Pero, Ena-san, ¿qué hace aquí?- inquirió la castaña sin notar eso.

-Ah, Ena viene por asuntos familiares, así que- explicando sus razones, se giró al resto de las estudiantes -¿podrían dejarnos el salón por lo que resta del día? Ena y Yuri se encargaran de cerrarlo apropiadamente-.

Aun impactadas por el valor del obsequio, todas asintieron mecánicamente, tomaron de nuevo las tazas y bebieron rápidamente pero con sumo cuidado de no dañarlas, las volvieron a dejar, y salieron en completo silencio.

-Bien, ¡toma asiento, Yuri!-.

No estando segura de como responder, la miko procedió a sentarse en seiza con una expresión algo complicada, pero en cuanto enfocó el paquete envuelto al lado de la joven saltó inquieta.

-¡Ah! Cierto, esto siempre te pone nerviosa- comentó Ena tranquila mientras alzaba sin mucha importancia el alargado paquete a su lado.

-ciertamente, siempre irradia una cantidad exagerada de poder, me es imposible no reaccionar-.

-Bueno, no se puede evitar, no cuando tienes la "visión de espíritu"- mientras asentía con una expresión relajada, sirvió una taza de té con una gracia que no coincidía con su actitud.

-Gracias- aceptando la taza ofrecida, Yuri tomó un sorbo antes de enfocar a su acompañante -hablando de "evitar", ¿como lograste acercarte tanto sin que la sintiera?, normalmente la habria sentido en cuanto entraras a los terrenos de la escuela-.

-Un hombre del comité que encontre por aqui me ayudo a ocultarla-.

-Debe de ser Amakasu-san, vino conmigo a tratar con su majestad. Dejando eso de lado, responda por favor ¿en verdad solo ha venido de visita? Se siente como sí hubiera algo más-.

-Como se esperaba de Yuri, Ena no puede ocultarte nada- asintió bebiendo un poco de su té –escuché que te volviste una concubina de su majestad-.

-¿¡Co-concubina!?-.

-Si, los rumores dicen que el comité y la familia Mariya te ofrecieron como sacrificio para su majestad, y en consecuencia, el resto de las familias se resignaron en cuanto enviarle alguna más a su majestad-.

-A-ah, eso, e-el comité llegó a formar una buena relación con Hyodou Issei-san y empezaron a regar la noticia para mantenerlos a raya, también ayuda a mantenerme a salvo de otros campioni, imagino escuchaste que el Duque Voban volvió a buscarme, ¿no? p-pero no me eh vuelto en su concubina- le explicó nerviosa – por favor, mantén eso en secreto-.

-Ya veo, eso suena a un plan que ellos idearían, si- asintió con calma –entonces Ena se volverá en su concubina en tu lugar-.

-¿¡Eh?!- ante semejante comentario, Yuri casi se puso de pie con una expresión incrédula, prácticamente exigiendo una explicación.

-Si, veras, el abuelito lo decidió y me envió para eso, así que ni siquiera el comité puede decir algo al respecto-.

-¿El abuelito? ¿te refieres al anciano?-.

Uno de los ancianos a los que el comité buscaba mantener calmados siempre, el mismo que se interesó en Ena y le dio la peligrosa espada que mantenía a su lado.

-El abuelito dijo que viniera y procurara no perder ante nadie al servirle, ni si quiera ante ti Yuri. En un inicio me sentí preocupada, pero si no eres su concubina entonces puedo calmarme-.

-¡No, no permitiré eso!- saltó alterada la castaña sorprendiendo a su escucha.

-¿por qué no? ¿hay algo malo con eso? ¿no eres su concubina o si?-.

-Yo, eso es...-.

-Ademas, no es como si pudiéramos ir contra el comité o el abuelito… ¡Ah, Ena lo entiende!- exclamó de pronto mientras chocaba un puño contra su palma y sonrió traviesamente -Yuri, ¿te enamoraste de su majestad?-.

En respuesta, el rostro de Yuri se puso rojo inmediatamente y se llevó la mano a la muñeca, cubriendo la pulsera. Pero eso llamó la atención de Ena.

-Esa pulsera, ¿es un regalo de su majestad?-.

Apenada, lo único que Yuri pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente.

-Fufu, Yuri, ¡eres tan linda!, pero, pensar que llegarías a enamorarte de su majestad...- comentó divertida antes de ponerse algo seria -pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio. Pero no te preocupes, Ena pensará adecuadamente en esto- aseguro.

Recuperando un poco de control, Yuri la miró con dudas.

-Simplemente dividamos el trabajo, Yuri se encargará de las cosas pervertidas y de tener a los niños, básicamente el trabajo de una mujer, Ena hará el resto-.

-¡E-Ena-san, e-eso es...!-.

-Aunque antes Ena tiene que encargarse del resto de las concubinas de su majestad-.

-...¿a qué te refieres con eso?-.

-Ena lo sabe todo, su majestad se rodeó de muchas mujeres: al menos 4 de Italia, dos miembros de organizaciones mágicas de Europa, una ex-monja y una ex-exorcista, estas dos reencarnadas en demonios, una japonesa exorcista, una yokai reencarnada en demonio, una demonio de clase alta hermana de un Maou, una valquiria reencarnada en demonio y una híbrido ángel caído reencarnada en demonio que antes era parte de la facción "rival" del comité, son muchas conexiones con facciones ajenas a Japón y su gobierno-.

Yuri se quedó en silencio ante eso, podía ver las razones para que se produjera el nerviosismo dentro del comité, o de algunos de estos (los ancianos probablemente solo querrían "quitar estorbos"), especialmente ante un antiguo miembro de la casa Himejima.

Se podía decir que el lado místico Japón (por parte de los humanos) estaba divido en dos facciones.

La primera era el Comité de Revisión de la Historia que originalmente trabajaba para el emperador y, posteriormente, tambien para el primer ministro y que fue fundada por las cuatro grandes familias; Seishuuin, Kuhoutsuka, Renjou y Sayanomiya.

La otra estaba conformada por las 5 familias protectoras: los Himejima, Nakiri, Shinra, Kushihashi y Doumin y su principal función era de fungir como los protectores del mundo humano, evitando que los humanos normales fueran afectados por lo sobrenatural

En esencia ambas organizaciones realizaban la misma función, pero una fungía como parte del gobierno mientras que la otra era más enfocado a lo religioso e independiente del gobierno, bien podrían compararse con la corona y la iglesia presentes en la Italia renacentista respectivamente, por lo que no era una sorpresa el que llegase a haber un conflicto entre ambas organizaciones en el pasado. En la actualidad había un acuerdo de no agresión entre ambos e inclusive cooperaban mutuamente en ciertas ocasiones, pero los roces entre ambas eran un hecho.

-Sea como sea, Ena se encargará de eso, especialmente de esa Erica-algo y echará a Rias-algo y Himejima Akeno- informó tomando el paquete a su lado y recargandolo en su hombro.

-¡Un momento, Ena-san, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Ise-san se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, definitivamente responderá!- reclamó alarmada.

-Ena también creé en eso, pero ¿el rey de Japón no deberia de estar rodeado de concubinas japonesas con lealtades en Japón? No se debe permitir que se presente el escenario en que su majestad sea seducido y manejado por un extranjero para sus propios fines-.

-Yo, eso, puedo entender el punto de vista de Ena-san y los ancianos, ¡pero aun así, no puedo dejarlo pasar!-.

-Ya veo, bueno, hablemos Yuri, aun falta tiempo para que su majestad llegue, así que discutamos un poco-.

-Ise-san vendrá… de acuerdo, hablemos mientras tanto- asintiendo, Yuri decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo por apaciguar a Ena con el fin de evitar una catástrofe.

 **(Minutos antes, con Issei)**

- _Aun no lo entiendo, ¿de que sirve abrir un club de esgrima europea variada? Aun si es para que yo practique, ¿no hacemos ya eso en casa?_ -.

[Últimamente te has enfocado más en ese libro de magia y en la meditación con la miko. Tal vez con esto piensa evitar que te escapes de sus lecciones, y desde mi punto de vista aprovecha mejor tu tiempo]

- _¿Aprovecharlo mejor? ¿Como?_ -.

[Míralo así, ahora entrenaras con la espada por una o dos horas, luego en lugar de descansar sentado o algo por el estilo, descansas mientras vas al templo Himejima, tras la meditación caminas, relajas la mente y llegas para leer los libros de magia, cenas, haces tus tareas y te vas a dormir]

- _Bueno, cuando lo pones así… un momento, ¡Eso me deja sin verdadero descanso!-_.

[No es cierto, descansas en la noche mientras duermes]

Mascullando ante eso, Issei suspiró mirando el uniforme deportivo de su escuela que estaba vistiendo antes de enfocar la puerta ante él.

 **(Con Erica)**

-No está mal, servirán bien para la práctica- comentaba la rubia tomando una espada ropera de madera muy parecida a su Cuore di Leone de entre varias otras más antes de mirar el dojo en el que estaba -como se esperaría de los Sitri, construyeron este nuevo salón rápido-.

A su lado, Liliana tomó un sable de madera simple mientras que Irina entraba con un bokken, y poco detrás de ella entraban Murayama y Katase con el resto del club de kendo en sus trajes de práctica.

-Erica-san, Liliana-san, espero no les moleste que siguiéramos a Irina-san, tras escuchar de su nuevo club nos dio curiosidad- saludó la capitana con una inclinación de saludo y disculpa, siendo imitada por el resto de su club.

-No se preocupen, en tanto no interrumpan la practica pueden ver todo lo que gusten-.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias, Erica-san-.

En ese momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir, mostrando a Issei que entraba algo molesto por cierta conversación, antes de detenerse y parpadear, confundido al ver al club de kendo.

-¿Me equivoque de dojo?- se preguntó inseguro al tiempo que todas lo miraban.

-Ise, finalmente llegas- llamó Erica, ignorando y deteniendo el escándalo que el club de kendo estaba por empezar al verlo ahí -ven y toma una espada-.

Un tanto nervioso ante las fulminantes miradas enfocadas en él, el castaño se acercó donde Erica y tomó una espada larga a dos manos similar a su Ascalon.

-Aun lado por favor- pidió la rubia, y en cuestión de segundos las espectadoras se movieron a un costado, permitiéndole encarar a su pareja -muy bien Ise, en guardia- indicó al tiempo que tomaba una postura regular con su ropera frente a ella.

En respuesta, Issei empuño la suya con dos manos frente a sí mismo, antes mover su espada a su costado derecho, poniéndola en paralelo al suelo y a la altura de su rostro con sus muñecas cruzadas, su mano derecha tras la guarda de la espada cubriendo su mano izquierda junto al pomo.

Las chicas del kendo estaban por reírse de su postura amateur que probablemente había salido de un anime, cuando escucharon a Liliana hablar a su lado.

-La posta di fenestra ¿eh?-.

-¿Eh? Liliana-san, justo ahora, ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Katase algo insegura.

-El nombre de esa postura es posta di fenestra, la "guarda de la ventana", la más rápida de las doce posturas de la espada larga italiana- explicó sin darle mucha importancia, más ocupada en ver como Erica corregía leves pero importantes detalles de la postura del castaño –aunque, tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Issei-san, pensé que le enseñaría Dente di zenghiaro, es más ofensiva-.

-Esa es la guarda "diente de jabalí" ¿no?- inquirió Irina calmada, recordando las lecciones básicas que recibió en el Vaticano –Erica-san le enseñó todas, pero Ise-kun prefirió posta di fenestra, aunque le eh visto cambiar a dente di zenghiaro en medio de los combates de practica-.

-Entiendo- asintió la alvina mientras veía a Erica salir disparada contra Issei a una velocidad notable para un humano normal, atacando con una estocada al rostro que Issei desvió dando un paso al frente y apuntando al suelo con la punta su espada, haciendo un arco con la empuñadura al empujar la punta enemiga con la base de su espada para luego tirar de esta, dando un corte diagonal ascendente que Erica (quien sonreía un tanto satisfecha con la respuesta del castaño) esquivó dando un paso a un costado e inclinándose, dejando pasar el corte –aún le falta pulir la técnica, pero sus bases son sólidas-.

Por su parte, el club de kendo observó a ambos contendientes con la boca abierta, admiradas por la gracia y habilidad de Erica, y sorprendidas de que la "bestia pervertida" fuera capaz de resistir ante ella, y no solo eso, si bien hasta ellas notaban que sus movimientos eran bastante torpes en comparación con los de la rubia e inclusive con los de la mayoría de ellas, los reflejos y la fuerza que el castaño mostraba les dejaba en claro que había una buena posibilidad de que ni siquiera Katase y Murayama pudieran ganarle.

-En fin, Irina, ¿empezamos con nuestra practica?- preguntó tras unos minutos Liliana adentrándose un poco al centro dojo antes de girarse y encarar a la castaña, empuñando su sable de madera frene a ella.

-¡Claro, estoy a su cuidado, Liliana-san!- con eso, Irina se colocó frente a ella a unos metros y tomó la clásica postura de kendo.

Instantes después, el club de kendo observó con incredulidad como ambas se movían veloz y grácilmente, especialmente Liliana quien parecía ser, junto a Erica, la más hábil de las presentes, en un intenso duelo que, al ser algo más similar a lo que ellas realizaban en comparación a la que sostenían los otros dos combatientes presentes, las hipnotizó.

Notando eso, Erica dejó de reprimirse mucho y aumentó tanto la fuerza como la velocidad de sus embates mirándolo con una sonrisa retadora, obligando a Issei a responder de igual forma, sus ojos afilándose inconscientemente junto a sus instintos, logrando mantener el ritmo.

 **(Dos horas después)**

-Bien Ise, mejoraste bastante hoy- felicitó Erica bajando su espada, dando por finalizada la práctica del día. A sus espaldas Liliana dejaba de apuntar con su sable a una derribada Irina y le ayudaba a levantarse. El club de kendo se había retirado a la media hora de observarlos.

-No está mal Irina, hay algunos detalles que pulir pero tienes una buena técnica-.

-Aunque se siente que estoy muy lejos de Liliana-san o Erica-san- se lamentó la castaña suspirando un poco cansada.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo de seguro nos alcanzaras-.

Relajándose y yendo a dejar su espada en su repisa, Issei no pudiendo evitar sonreír satisfecho tras la práctica. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de las lecciones, especialmente dado que ya no practicaba con el [Balance Breaker] ni con la magia dado que nadie, ni siquiera los mejores combatientes de sus conocidos (Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Erica, Liliana) podían equipararlo o siquiera darle un combate medianamente retador ni aun atacándole juntos.

En un par de ocasiones practicó con ellos usando solo ilusiones normales, la [Booster Gear] o la [Dividing Gear] lo que lo volvió algo más parejo, pero no sentía que mejoraran sus habilidades en lo más mínimo y no llegaba a sentir verdadera emoción, aunque claro, decir eso era ser un poco injusto con la valquiria, si Rossweisse no se enfocara en combatir con magia o si la magia nórdica fuera más efectiva contra los campioni de lo que ya era (de las únicas magias que tenían algún efecto en los reyes de la humanidad) sin lugar a dudas sería un reto mayor, inclusive podría obligarle a usar el [Balance Breaker].

Problemas de compatibilidad, era algo que ya había experimentado antes con Vali. Issei podía pecar de idiota, pero no era confiado o siego, estaba seguro que si no fuera por su resistencia a la magia y a los [Sacred Gears], o si Vali se hubiera enfocado en ataques físicos como él, como mínimo necesitaría de su armadura para enfrentarlo.

- _Una lástima_ \- no pudo evitar pensar, notando ausentemente a Amakasu entrar de improviso en el dojo, llamando la atención de los cuatro -¿Amakasu-san? ¿Pasó algo?-.

-De momento no su majestad, pero me temo que eso podría cambiar pronto- respondió con una seriedad que le dio mala espina al castaño –pero primero debo informarle que Yuri-san me pidió por teléfono que lo llamara al salón del club del té, me parece que tiene algo que desea comunicarle. Le explicaré la situación a Erica-san mientras tanto, si usted está bien con eso-.

Confundido, Issei se giró a ver a la rubia quien le devolvió una mirada seria antes de asentir –entendido, iré a verla, las veo después chicas-.

-Si no le molesta, quisiera acompañarle Issei-san- dijo Liliana avanzando hacia el.

-Claro-.

Una vez salieron del dojo, Erica miró un momento a Irina, diciéndole con la mirada que se marchara y esta, aunque algo insegura, se retiró rápidamente, la caballero esperó a que la castaña cerrara la puerta, antes de dirigirse a Amakasu -¿Qué es lo que está pasando exactamente?-.

Suspirando, el ninja empezó a explicarle la situación en la que estaban.

 **(Con Issei)**

-¿Qué será lo que está pasando ahora?- preguntó al aire el castaño ante la puerta del club de la ceremonia del té, mirando de costado a su acompañante.

-No tengo idea, pero puede que sea un problema político, especialmente si Amakasu buscó hablar primero con Erica, a ella se le dan muy bien ese tipo de cosas-.

-¿Política? La verdad estoy perdido con todo ese tipo de cosas- se lamentó rascándose la nuca con exasperación antes de llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió casi al instante una voz femenina que ninguno reconoció, pero no le dieron mayor importancia ya que fácilmente podía ser una de las compañeras de Yuri.

Lo que les esperaba al otro lado era una joven azabache en seiza pero inclinada profundamente con las manos colocadas grácilmente ante ella, por su parte Yuri estaba sentada en seiza algo más atrás, mirándose algo nerviosa.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que Issei pudo decir, confundido ante lo que veía.

-Es un placer conocerle, Hyodou Issei-sama, soy Seishuuin Ena, me me honra estar ante su gloriosa presencia en este día en que me eh vuelto su nueva sirviente- afirmó mientras alzaba su rostro con una suave sonrisa, sonrojando al campione al notar lo bella que era… y los enormes pechos que sobresalían bajo su uniforme –si así lo desea usted, estaría encantada de recibir su aprecio, y permanecer a su lado a lo largo de su justo y glorioso reinado-.

-Eh, etto-.

-Solo bromeaba- continuó de improvisto, su tono formal siendo reemplazado por uno mucho más alegre y relajado –Ena no tiene que hablar tan aburridamente, ¿no es así, majestad?-.

-Ah, no, así está mejor- asintió el rey recuperándose un poco.

-Adelante por favor, tome asiento- invitó señalando un cojín frente a ella –también, parece que tenemos una huésped no invitada, pero no pasa nada, tome uno de aquella esquina y tome asiento-.

Liliana frunció un poco el entrecejo ante tal diferencia de trato, pero no dijo nada y procedió a sentarse junto al castaño.

-Etto, Seishuuin-san, ¿es parte del comité?- inquirió, aun algo sorprendido de que le trataran tan formalmente nada más llegar.

-Así es su majestad, Ena también es amiga de la infancia de Yuri. Por cierto, ¿Podría llamar a Ena por su nombre? Ena se sentiría más cómoda así- respondió mientras preparaba té con una habilidad sorprendente, más aun por que parecía que le era tan natural como respirar.

-Eh, está bien, Ena-san también puede llamarme por mi nombre-.

-Ena se lo agradece, pero Ena se ve obligada a rechazar al menos por ahora, Ena espera que su majestad lo comprenda-.

-Pues yo…- se interrumpió al ver cómo le tendía una taza con té listo –muchas gracias- se estiró para tomarla y tomó un sorbo, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al instante -¡Delicioso! Tanto como el de Yuri-san-.

-¡Muchas gracias su majestad! Ena no suele practicar mucho porque es muy aburrido, pero Ena se alegra de que fuera de su gusto-.

Dando otro trago con la intención de disfrutarlo plenamente, Issei se relajó bastante en su lugar antes de parpadear al reparar en algo que aquella joven había dicho -¿Ena-san? ¿Dijiste, volverte mi nueva sirviente?-.

-Correcto su majestad, Ena ha sido enviada para volverse su sierva y su concubina- explicó alegremente –Ena no tiene experiencia con los hombres, pero confía en que su majestad se encargará de instruirla-.

-¡Co-co-concubina!- exclamó sorprendido y rojo el Campione, llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiar el rastro de sangre que surgía de su nariz.

-Issei-san, entiendo que esa es la naturaleza de su ser, pero le suplico la mantenga bajo control- amonestó Liliana con seriedad, provocando que el rey se tensara y riera avergonzado –y en cuanto a usted, Seishuuin Ena, por favor, mantenga un cierto nivel de decoro, ya hay muchas que lo dejan de lado-.

-Lo siento, pero Ena no está interesada en obedecer a una de las concubinas extranjeras de su majestad, ni de estar por debajo de ninguna de ellas-.

-¡¿Y-y-yo?! ¡No, solo s-soy un ca-caballero a las órdenes de Hyodou Issei!- corrigió alarmada con el color rojo reemplazando su usual tonalidad de piel a lo largo y ancho de su rostro mientras negaba con fuerza con ambas manos, hasta que, por alguna razón, colocó los puños sobre su regazo y, con la mirada fija en estos, continuó –p-pero, si ese fuera el deseo de su majestad, n-no me quedaría m-más que actuar a-acordemente-.

-Ah, ¿entonces no eres una de sus concubinas? Ena tendrá que corregir al comité- continuó como si nada antes de girarse al castaño –entonces su majestad, ¿empezamos a planear las fechas de las bodas con Ena y Yuri?-.

Issei, quien estaba tomando un trago de su té, se atragantó ante eso y empezó a toser con fuerza, Liliana fue obligada a regresar a sus cabales de golpe y Yuri se sacudió completamente roja.

-¡E-Ena-san, dijo que se contendría al hablar!- le reclamó la apenada miko.

-¿Ara? Pero, Ena se está conteniendo, Ena decidió esperar hasta después de las ceremonias para hablar de los niños, ah, aunque ahora que lo pienso, también hay que considerar quien de las dos hará el koseki, solo una puede hacerlo después de todo-.

(N/a: koseki, registro civil/familiar japonés)

-¡Ena-san!-.

-¿Qué pasa Yuri?-.

-Bueno, ¿no es, un poco pronto para hablar de eso?- preguntó algo incómodo el castaño, mentiría si dijera que la idea de formar una familia con la castaña presente (y para el registro, con el resto de las chicas) le calentaba el pecho, especialmente tras la experiencia de la muñeca, pero aun tomando en cuenta su situación, consideraba que era muy temprano para él –es decir, acabo de conocer a Ena-san, y solo eh tenido una cita con Yuri hasta ahora…-.

-Ara, Yuri, ¿ya tuviste una cita con su majestad?- interrumpió sorprendida –Ena no lo sabía, ¡Bien hecho Yuri!-.

Apenada, pero sonriente ante el recuerdo, la miko bajó la mirada y acarició suavemente su pulsera.

-Entonces sigue la cita de Ena- continuó con total calma, sacudiendo de nuevo a todos –entonces, ¿Cuáles son las preferencias sexuales de su majestad? Ena debe preparase, pero solo ha escuchado de su gran amor por las mujeres… aunque recuerda un poco sobre algo en especial…-.

-¿Eh?- sorprendido por que le preguntaran algo como eso tan directamente, especialmente alguien que apenas había conocido, Issei fue incapaz de hablar, pero aun así enfocó momentáneamente los pechos de la morena, quien lo notó con facilidad.

-¡Ah, Ena lo recuerda! Le encantan los pechos grandes, ¿verdad, su majestad?- preguntó alzando sus pechos con las manos.

Por toda respuesta, la expresión de Issei se volvió algo tonta y más sangre surgió de su nariz.

-Sí, es eso- asintió contenta antes de girarse a su amiga –lo siento Yuri, aunque no estás muy por detrás, Ena lleva la ventaja en esto-.

La pobre castaña se sonrojó un poco y murmuró algo entre dientes tan bajo que nadie logro entenderle.

Fingiendo tener toz, Liliana volvió a tomar la palabra –dejando de lado las predilecciones de su majestad- empezó con un leve tono de molestia en la voz que sacó a Issei de sus ensoñaciones –quisiera determinar las intenciones de Ena-san para cerciorarme que no tenga un propósito oculto-.

-Ena no tiene intenciones ocultas, Ena solo quiere servirle a su majestad como su conyugue principal y poner en su lugar a las extranjeras- respondió con total calma, alertando un poco a Liliana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Justo lo que dije, no había ningún mensaje oculto en las palabras de Ena, además, ¿no es obvio que las más importantes parejas del rey de Japón sean también de origen y conexiones japonesas?-.

-Eso es algo muy interesante de oír- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta, resultando ser Erica quien portaba su sonrisa confiada de costumbre –perdona la tardanza Ise, el tema se explayó más de lo que esperaba- se disculpó con el castaño antes de enfocar a Ena quien, por alguna razón, se veía contenta.

-Ena se alegra que viniera, Ena deseaba charlar con la actual principal hoy mismo-.

-Ara, me honra que me de tanta importancia, Seishuuin Ena, ¿verdad? ¿le parece si hablamos en otro lugar?-.

-Claro- asintió levantándose ante la alarmada mirada de Yuri.

-¡E-Ena-san, prometió comportarse con moderación!-.

-Tranquila Yuri, solo hablaremos un poco- le calmó, o más bien lo intentó puesto que la castaña no podía calmarse al verla apoyar tan tranquilamente su paquete en su hombro –entonces, Erica-san, marque el camino-.

-Ise, esto tomará unos minutos, te veo en casa después, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora, por aquí, Ena- con eso, ambas jóvenes salieron del salón del club, dejando a dos castaños algo preocupados y a una seria alvina.

 **(Con Erica y Ena)**

Ni bien ambas dejaron el edificio escolar, emprendieron una carrera por entre los árboles del territorio de la escuela, alejándose de todos los edificios, incluyendo el Club de Ocultismo. Ambas se movían a velocidades y con maniobras que dejaban en claro que ambas distaban y mucho de ser humanos normales.

Gracias a esto, Erica cayó en la cuenta del alcance de las capacidades de Ena, al menos en cuanto a sus capacidades físicas. Movimientos virtualmente insonoros y un centro de gravedad anormalmente estable… le recordaba a Amakasu en ese aspecto, aunque si tuviera que apostar, diría que ella era mucho mejor.

Una vez llegaron a un pequeño claro ambas frenaron de golpe, encarándose la una a la otra.

-Bien, ¿empezamos a hablar?- inquirió Erica en una postura que trataba de transmitir calma, pero Ena notaba fácilmente que estaba en guardia.

-Sobre eso, Ena no es muy buena para las negociaciones… ¿pasamos a lo siguiente?- con eso, sacó de entre sus ropas un manojo de talismanes, cinco para ser exactos.

-¿Entonces será un enfrentamiento? De haberlo sabido, se lo habría dejado a Lily, que molestia- suspiró Erica al tiempo que los talismanes eran rodeados de llamas verdes y eran lanzados contra ella.

A medio camino, los talismanes fueron completamente consumidos, y de las llamas surgieron cuchillas de metal con la forma de manji, todas girando con claras intenciones de cortar a la rubia.

(N/a: la manji es una cruz similar a la esvástica, la cual en la antigua Persia es el símbolo del sol y la sabiduría. Es más conocida como "la cruz nazi")

Pero la caballero se encogió de hombros, como decepcionada, y en lugar de sacar su espada, recitó.

-¡ **Padre y Madre, Baphomet que te jactas de la victoria, otórgame el poder de las palabras de extinción**!-.

[Las palabras de extinción] era un hechizo de alto nivel que hacía que la materia inorgánica estallase en polvo. Normalmente no funcionaba con objetos protegidos o encantados con magia, pero las cinco cuchillas se volvieron polvo al instante.

-Así que no funcionó…- musitó la morena sin parecer sorprendida, y aun cuando no conocía a Erica de antemano, no había razón para sorprenderse, puesto que su habilidad con la alquimia enfocada a los metales era bien conocida y justo había leído al respecto en los papeles que le habían encargado.

Creación, transformación, destrucción y fortalecimiento, eran las áreas en las que la rubia se especializaba, y no había nadie contemporáneo a ella que le pudiera igualar, ni siquiera Liliana.

Inmediatamente después, Erica usó su magia para infundir temporalmente vida en el polvo de las cuchillas, expandiéndolas, transformándolas y fundiéndolas, dándole inteligencia artificial y capacidad de movimiento, hasta que formó un lobo de acero. Terminado el proceso, el lobo soltó un aullido tan natural que cualquier experto habría afirmado que era el de un lobo real. Considerando que había sido creado de improvisto y en el acto, era un tremendo logro por parte de Erica.

-¿Qué tal? Si se trata de trabajar con aceros, acepta esta pequeña demostración de cómo se hace-.

-¡Genial, no hay forma de que Ena pueda hacer algo así! No soy buena para las cosas tan detalladas- reconoció la morena, tomando con ambas manos su paquete y empezando a desenvolverlo –en cambio, a Ena se le da mucho mejor usar esto-.

Finalmente mostró su contenido, una espada de un metro de largo en su funda negra. Lo curioso es que la funda no era muy delgada ni mostraba curvatura alguna, y una vez desenfundada Erica notó que la hoja negro azabache era recta y de doble filo.

-Interesante espada, no es una katana normal, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Esta? No, es una tsurugi-.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿de las primeras espadas forjadas en Japón no es así?-.

-Erica está bien informada, tal y como lo dice, las tsurugi fueron las primeras espadas japonesas- asintió dejando de lado la funda y empuñándola con firmeza –ésta en específico se llama [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi] y es la compañera de Ena-.

Entonces clavó la hoja en el suelo, y esto produjo corrientes de viento con la espada como centro, generando lentamente un vórtice alrededor de esta que golpeó con fiereza el lobo de acero, destruyéndolo en el acto mientras soltaba unos leves quejidos, como si fuera intimidado por el acero de la espada.

Guiada por sus instintos, Erica se apresuró a invocar a Cuore di Leone en su mano derecha, pero tenía el sentimiento de que aun con su espada mágica, seria problemático enfrentarse a esa espada. No estaba del todo segura, pero el arma parecía superar la calidad de las armas mágicas, espirituales, sagradas e inclusive las malditas.

- _¿Podría tratarse de un [artefacto divino]?_ \- pensó con seriedad la rubia.

Por su parte…

-Ah, parece que Ena la sacó demasiado pronto-.

La morena la enfundó en un instante y volvió a envolverla, para la confusión de Erica, ¿qué podría hacer que tan hábil espadachina guardara su espada?

-Los pasos de Yuri se dirigen presurosos aquí, seguramente para regañar a Ena por desenfundar tan fácilmente, es mejor parar aquí, Ena prefiere evitar ser reprendida-.

-¿Dices que la escuchaste venir hacia aquí?-.

-Los oídos de Ena son muy buenos, además Ena escucha otros más un poco más alejados, por lo visto los demonios vienen a ver también y pude que su majestad también- comentó desalentada.

Erica no podía escuchar nada, pero eso solo servía para confirmarle cuan problemática era la espadachina ante ella. Un sentido así de agudo solo podía marcarse como sobrehumano, y en conjunto con aquella espada negra…

-Sea como sea, ¿De qué dios salió esa espada?-.

-Ena ya lo dijo, es la [Ame no Murakumo] que Ena tomó prestada de su abuelito, si quieres más información, tendrás que investigar- le dijo colgándose de nuevo el paquete al hombro –bueno, nos veremos de nuevo, Erica-san- despidiéndose amigablemente, la morena se giró y desapareció entre los árboles.

Erica desapareció su espada mientras sus pensamientos giraban en torno a aquella espada, conocimientos al respecto amontonándose en la punta de su lengua pero sin llegar a nada claro.

Instantes después Yuri apareció corriendo con muchas dificultades para respirar, Issei, el club de ocultismo y parte del comité, entre los que estaban Saji, Sona y Tsubaki, se acercaban a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella.

-¡Erica-san, ¿está bien?!- preguntó alarmada la miko, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la rubia.

-Para que Yuri se preocupe tanto por mí, ¿es esa mujer tan peligrosa? Si las dos peleáramos, yo, Erica Blandelli estaría en problemas, ¿asumiste algo así, Yuri? ¿o fue una visión?-.

-Yo, bueno…-.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- interrumpió Rias al notar como la miko se quedaba cayada –Sentimos una poderosa energía desatarse aquí-.

Mirando fijamente a la tímida Yuri, Erica suspiró y les contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasó.

-Fue una demostración de habilidad, no parecía querer empezar una pelea, aunque no parecía que le molestara de empezarla tampoco- terminó la rubia.

-Seishuuin- murmuró Akeno, atrayendo las miradas de todos al mostrarse algo preocupada –Yuri-san, ¿De casualidad ella es parte del clan Seishuuin?-

Yuri se mostró algo reacia, pero asintió mientras suspiraba –sí, es la heredera del clan-.

-El clan Seishuuin, si no mal recuerdo, es una de las cuatro familias fundadoras del comité, por lo que es la superior directa de Yuri-san, ¿no es así?- inquirió Sona con seriedad, recibiendo un asentimiento de la miko –entonces, no puedes decirnos muchos detalles de ella- aunque tenía cierto tono de pregunta, era más una afirmación que otra cosa.

Yuri asintió una vez más antes de agregar-Inclusive si Issei-san me preguntara, me temo que no podría responder con facilidad, además, de hacerlo, podría provocar que los ancianos del comité se molestaran mucho, y preferiría evitar un enfrentamiento entre los ancianos e Issei-san tanto como sea posible, lo siento, Erica-san-.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- le tranquilizó la rubia antes de suspirar –pero eso solo confirma mis sospechas, para que Yuri tema un conflicto entre Ise y esos ancianos, tienen que ser dioses y la espada de Ena debe de ser un [artefacto divino]- sentenció.

-¿[artefacto divino]?- cuestionó el rey.

-Es un artefacto que se materializó en conjunto a un dios desencadenado, generalmente algo de enorme importancia en su mito- explicó Liliana.

-Ise, dijiste que Perseo usó su casco en Roma, ¿verdad?- ante la cuestión de Erica, el castaño asintió –si hubieras tomado su casco en lugar de destruirlo y Perseo fuera asesinado antes de recuperarlo el casco permanecería existiendo, siendo un posible catalizador para que el dios surja de nuevo, pero que podría ser usado por cualquiera que sea capaz, lo que no es poca cosa, usar un [artefacto divino] es muy difícil y peligroso, toma al [Grimorio de Prometeo] como ejemplo, solo que los [Artefactos Divinos] son más, selectivos, con sus usuarios. Ella sin lugar a dudas debe de ser un caso excepcional, puede que su talento sea igual o superior al de Lily y al mío-.

-De ser uno, la situación en bastante seria- asintió Sona –Erica-san, ¿No le dijo el nombre de la espada?-.

-Sí, la llamó [Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]-.

-¡[Ame no Murakumo]!- saltó Rias alarmada –la espada del dios de la guerra y la tormenta, Susanoo no Mikoto, es uno de los más importantes y poderos dioses del sintoísmo-.

-Importante, poderoso, guerra, tormenta… me recuerda mucho a Verethragna y Melkart- murmuró Erica antes de mirar a Issei -¿Cómo es que atraes a tantos dioses tan parecidos?- cuestionó.

-Más importante aún- interrumpió Sona, deteniendo el reclamo del castaño –tenía entendido que fue rota recientemente y creo recordar que fue enviada a reparación al panteón shinto mismo. Por lo tanto podemos afirmar que se trata de un [Artefacto Divino] y no de la original, la que se supone puede compararse a la Excalibur original y a Durandal… en esta situación, ¿Cuál de las dos sería peor?-.

-El [Artefacto Divino]- respondió rápidamente Erica –toma por ejemplo a Durandal, es un arma poderosa que escoge a su portador el cual, con suficiente tiempo y entrenamiento, puede alcanzar niveles extremadamente altos, como pasa con Vasco Strada, el anterior portador de Durandal, él es uno de los pocos humanos cuya fuerza puede compararse a la de mi tío aun sin Durandal, y de tenerla seria de los más cercanos al nivel de los Campioni o usuarios de Longinus-.

Al escuchar la mención de su espada y de su predecesor, Xenovia dio un leve salto, más no le dio mucha importancia, no quería interrumpir la explicación de Erica al considerarlo algo importante.

-Por otro lado, el efecto de los [Artefactos Divinos] es más inmediato, de los aquí presentes solo Issei podría ganarle (fácilmente todo, sea dicho) solo, nosotros tendríamos que actuar en conjunto y aun así sería un combate muy parejo si el [Artefacto Divino] es tan fuerte como temo, también es más peligroso para el usuario, si no tiene cuidado podría terminar siendo consumida por la espada, además de que los usuarios son aún más raros que el de otras armas sobrenaturales, incluyendo las espadas sagradas como Caliburn y Durandal que son extremadamente selectivas con quienes pueden empuñarlas-.

-Así que si ella carga con algo así tan tranquilamente, significa que es extremadamente hábil y capaz- concluyó Liliana.

-Correcto, pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, si en verdad viene con intención de servir a Ise, no empezará un enfrentamiento con sus amigos tan fácilmente, pero podría ser bueno que nos mantengamos alertas, solo por si acaso- indicó Erica, recibiendo un asentamiento de todos con excepción de Yuri.

-Todos, lamento mucho no poderles decir nada al respecto y los problemas que Ena pueda causar- se disculpó dando una inclinación profunda.

-No te preocupes Yuri, puedo entender que quieras evitar un enfrentamiento entre Ise y ese dios, especialmente considerando los tratados de paz- le tranquilizó Erica con una sonrisa, logrando animar a la castaña –ahora- se giró al rey presente –Ise, ¿mañana es nuestra cita, no es así?-.

-¿Eh?, pues, sí- respondió algo fuera de balance por tan abrupto cambio de tema –después de clases-.

-Perfecto- fue todo lo que dijo con suficiencia y orgullo para confusión de todos. Podían entender que estuviera emocionada, pero el cambio fue tan sorpresivo que todos se mostraban extrañados. ¿Trataba de presumir?

Desconocido para todos, aunque sospechado por Erica, una hoja aparentemente normal cayó de un árbol y fue arrastrada hasta la mano de cierta chica a medio kilómetro de ellos…

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Si, lo sé, me tardé lo suyo y aun así corté el capítulo aquí, pero trato de evitar capítulos demasiado largos cuando estos tienen información importante, para no saturarlos de información. Además de que sentí que quedaría mejor si en este capítulo presentaba a Ena y en el siguiente veíamos la cita con Erica y el combate entre ambas espadachinas. Espero les guste a todos ustedes.

Por cierto, ¿Qué tal quedó la introducción de Ena? Me costó un poco escribirla pero creo que acerté en su personalidad, ¿ustedes que opinan?

En fin, pasemos a los review:

Leincrowbell: Gracias, es bueno saber que logré un buen trabajo con lo de la muñeca.

CCSakuraforever: Me alegra saber que te gustó. Sobre el personaje aquí ya se dio a conocer… y aún faltan cosas por ver.

soulalbarn18000: También yo siento que se pueden aprovechar más los personajes de DXD, especialmente Xenovia, Asia, Rias y Le Fay, y créeme, apenas estoy mostrando leves indicios con las tres primeras, espera por lo que tengo planeado para todos.

SilverCrow: si, una disculpa por eso, trataré de no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo.

DracoANgel12: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también.

Logan: ¿Qué puedo decir? El combate en la LN no es tan largo (al menos en comparación) pero simplemente salió así. La verdad si me tomó algo de tiempo, los canticos son muy entretenidos de hacer, se podría decir que es lo que más me gusta hacer del fic. [Inserte meme: "Ah, veo que eres un hombre de cultura tambien"], ya somos dos, Xenovia es mi favorita de DXD, creo que se mostró, ¿verdad? Jeje.

Leknyn: ni que lo digas, aun no entiendo cómo es que siguen cayendo en algo así, pero bueno. Y créeme, el asunto con Ena podría terminar siendo más largo y complicado que en el canon.

miguelzero24: Gracias, me alegra ver que logré tan buen efecto con el capítulo anterior. Sobre los otros fics, el próximo en actualizar debería de ser A New Legend, luego IS: Resolve y al final otro más de Dead Zone para luego volver a este, aunque mi inspiración podría terminar por cambiar mis planes.

Ronaldc v2: yo prefiero la versión "friki", ¡Alola!, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Con Ena créeme, apenas vamos iniciando, pero debo reconocer que me costó un poco escribirla.

carlos Trujillo: Entiendo a lo que te refieres con Katase y Murayama, yo mismo quería hacerlo pero sería raro hacerlo de golpe, controlé a mi versión de Issei por medio de Erica y Yuri para que no fuera tan difícil ni extraño que la animosidad bajara un poco, el club que insinué hace dos capítulos y que confirmé hoy es de mis principales herramientas para eso, pero solo para confirmar y no dar ideas erróneas a nadie, no se formará ningún club de admiradoras para Issei, las cosas quedaran en tolerancia y algo de respeto.

Sergio Gonzlez: gracias, espero este también te guste.

FlashHero: Gracias, pongo bastante empeño en los combates y me esforcé con los de las muñecas, me alegra haber logrado un buen efecto. ¿Los entendiste eh? Entonces, ¡Examen sorpresa! ¿De dónde salió el nombre de Cesar? Sobre formalizar… seria spoiler decir algo sobre eso, así que no queda más que esperar. Sobre Luo Hao pues, se podría decir que está en el harem "extra" (¡Otra referencia!), este harem es casi únicamente para dar pie a algunas situaciones pero no serán sus parejas propiamente dicho… al menos no por ahora.

Con lo de tu fic, una disculpa, aun no los eh leído, trataré de leerlo en los próximos días.

tomfe59: Gracias, me alegro que te guste, y sí, yo también considero que es mejor que siga la LN, solo ciertas ocasiones que lo considere necesario usaría algo del anime, como el combate contra Melkart y Verethragna. Pero, a Metis no la considero importante, no ahora al menos, así que a Atenea no la veremos hasta dentro de unos cuantos arcos… ¿o tal vez no? Lo mismo con otros dioses como Afrodita, aunque la verdad cuando la mencione en el banquete fue casi únicamente para que todo encajara con el lugar y sus habitantes, ahora mismo no tengo un plan para ella, pero sería un desperdicio no aprovechar los mitos, ¿verdad? Veré que se me ocurre en un futuro.

autor godz: ¿Con que les sorprenderé? Casi deberías cambiarlo a ¿con que no les sorprenderé? Jeje, tengo tantas ideas en mente que me da un poco de miedo, ya verás con el tiempo a que me refiero.

a2123330035: Gracias, es bueno saber que no es un simple crossover hecho simplemente por que sí.

shirou6655: Me alegra que te gustó el anterior, ¿y qué tal este?

Kokuyoseki no ketsueki: sip, sigo vivo, rechinando los dientes a ratos con las trabas que salen en el día a día, pero sigo aquí, una disculpa por la tardanza.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, los veo en la próxima. Se despide, The Black Wolf of the Arks.


End file.
